No tan Simple
by evi.lxh
Summary: AU Universitario de KotoUmi, con NozoEli y NicoMaki como parejas secundarias, pero también con RinPana y TsubaHono.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de este KotoUmi fic, será un poco diferente al anterior (problemas de amor) porque; 1- es un AU universitario y las relaciones que tienen las chicas es diferente al anime. 2- es un poco más maduro, más "drama", de todas formas veré todo eso según avance la historia y sus sugerencias c:**_

_**Mmm eso por ahora, al final del fic explicaré otras cosas. Espero que les guste **_

* * *

La joven salió de la sofocante oficina, un lugar pequeño y con demasiadas personas dentro de ella para su gusto. Ahora que había, al fin, terminado con los trámites universitarios se podría relajar e ir a reunirse con sus dos mejores amigas.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando escucho una especie de golpe y cosas caer, miró en dirección del ruido y vio a una joven de pelo naranja disculpándose repetidamente con un hombre algo mayor, que hacía gestos con sus manos para que se calmara, mientras que otra joven de pelo gris-café recogía unas telas del suelo, solo miró un instante antes de seguir su camino, después de todo ese tipo de cosas suelen pasar de manera seguida y, además, no es asunto suyo.

Entró al café en el cual debía encontrarse con el par, las buscó con la mirada hasta que las divisó sentadas al lado del ventanal que había al lado derecho del local.

-Al fin llegas –la primera en notar su presencia fue la pelirroja.

-Siento la tardanza –habló la joven sentándose al lado de la otra chica

-Pensamos que te habían raptado por el camino –se burló la otra joven rubia

-Muy graciosa Eli –contesto sin pesadez, estaba acostumbrada ese tipo de trato con sus dos amigas

-Pobre de quien intente raptar a Umi –se rió Maki

-Cierto –se unió a la risa Eli, Umi también se rió suavemente. Una vez que se detuvo la risa la rubia volvió a hablar- de todas formas ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Había un error en los ramos que debía tomar este semestre, así que se tardaron en arreglarlos –respondió con un suspiró la peli azul

-Creí que este semestre no tendrías tantos ramos –comentó Maki

-Y así es, pero cometieron un error porque yo inscribí un ramo que debería tomar el próximo año

-Ya veo, ¿se confundieron si estabas en tercer o segundo año? –Eli apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha

-Sí –volvió a suspirar

-¿No tendrás problemas por tomar ese ramo antes? –la pelirroja frunció levemente el ceño

-No, hablé con el jefe de la carrera y tengo su aprobación –sonrió Umi, la expresión facial de la menor se relajó- además con ese ramo no necesito una condición anterior para tomarlo, bueno sí, pero lo que necesito ya lo tengo así que no hay problema

-Que bien, -sonrió la rubia- ¿y qué ramo es?

-Lengua extranjera –al ver las caras de confusión de sus amigas se rió

-Pero creí que inglés lo cursabas ahora –dijo la menor

-Lo hago, pero puedo escoger otro idioma además de inglés, en mi caso decidí por italiano

-¿Por qué italiano? –preguntó con curiosidad la rubia

-Porque muchos textos que me interesan están en ese idioma o en francés –se encogió de hombros la peli azul

-Buen punto –la rubia se levantó de su asiento- iré a pedirme un poco de torta de chocolate, ¿quieres algo?

-Capuchino, gracias –le sonrió Umi

La mayor de las tres se alejó hacia la barra para hacer los pedidos.

-¿Ya te adaptaste por completo al ritmo universitario? –preguntó de manera casual la mayor a la pelirroja, aunque por dentro temía que por la personalidad de esta no le gustara o se hubiese metido en problemas con otros compañeros

-Sí, no es tan terrible –la menor no le daba mayor importancia, más bien le aburría un poco- además todo lo que me enseñaron ya me lo sé, en especial las cosas que tienen que ver con biología

-Cierto, tus padres te han inducido al mundo de la medicina desde que eras muy pequeña –una sonrisa algo triste se formó en los labios de ambas

-Sí –la menor suspiró- pero está bien, además ahora con el acuerdo que hicimos me hace sentir más… aliviada por decirlo de alguna forma

-Es bueno que equilibres tus deberes con los placeres –sonrió, esta vez de manera alegre

-Lo cual me recuerda –levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal- ¿recibiste la nueva petición?

-Sí, no recuerdo para quien será la canción, la verdad tampoco me importa mucho, pero sé que quieren una canción sobre amor a primera vista o algo así –la cara de la mayor denotaba la incomodidad

-Sí, también quieren que sea balada –se puso a jugar con la cuchara que estaba dentro de la taza de café- ¿nos juntamos este fin de semana para trabajar en ella?

-¿Trabajar en qué? –preguntó la recién llegada

-Una canción que nos pidieron –respondió Umi, recibiendo el café

-Oh ¿nuevo trabajo para el súper dúo? –se rió la rubia, pero les sonrió amable

-Sí… -la peli azul miró su capuchino

-¿El tema es sobre romance? –la rubia simpatizó con ella

-Sí y ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas –dijo Maki

-Es complicado escribir sobre cosas de las cuales no tengo casi experiencia –replicó la joven

-Te entendemos, tranquila –Eli puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven- pero lo harás bien

-Siempre lo logras al final –la animó la pelirroja

-Gracias –les sonrió a ambas, luego miró a la mayor- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mmm el próximo miércoles debo ir a dar una clase básica de ballet –puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando- y también el viernes de esa semana

-Oh estarás un poco ocupada –Umi desvió su mirada de Eli a Maki- ¿por cierto, el sábado en mi casa a las 5?

-Seguro –asintió la menor

-¿Puedo ir también? –la rubia las miraba con una inocente sonrisa

-No me gusta esa sonrisa –Maki entrecerró sus ojos

-Hey no haré nada malo –se defendió la mayor- seguro me pondré a estudiar

-¿Alguna razón en especial por la que quieras ir? –Umi ladeo su cabeza

-Es divertido verlas escribir y componer

-Rara –dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos menores

-A ustedes les gusta verme cuando doy clases o cuando creo coreografías, ¡es lo mismo! –la rubia se sonrojó un poco

El otro par se rió de la reacción de la mayor, la cual se les unió segundos después.

-Ahora que recuerdo –la peli azul se paró de reír y miró seriamente a la menor- Maki tus padres me llamaron preguntándome si conocía a tu "nuevo novio"

-¿Y qué les dijiste? –la menor también dejó de reír al instante, al igual que la rubia y miró directo a la pelirroja

-Que no lo conocía mucho, pero que sabía que era de tu misma carrera –su mirada se endureció- deberías dejar de jugar de esa manera

-Es la única forma que tengo para que no me arreglen citas con hijos de sus amigos –la mirada de la menor también se endureció

-¿Y si simplemente no vas a dichas citas? –intervino Eli

-No funciona, van a la casa –el semblante de la menor se ensombreció

-Pero el que le digas que tienes novio y nunca lo vean tampoco funcionará para siempre –Umi dijo resignada- y que "cambies de novio" cada mes lo hará menos creíble, después de todo odias ese tipo de cosas

-Lo sé, pero se me agotan las ideas –tomó su cabeza entre sus manos- y no es cada mes, solo lo he hecho tres veces

-Te ayudaremos a encontrar una solución –Eli la tomó de la mano y sonrió con cariño- no te dejaremos sola en esto

-Gracias –dio una débil sonrisa -hablando de romance… ¿Eli no se te declararon hace poco?… de nuevo

-E-Eh –la rubia se sonrojó- s-sí

-¿Lo rechazaste fríamente de nuevo? –una sonrisa juguetona apareció en la cara de Umi

-Tal vez –dijo casi en un susurro, mirando en otra dirección

-No puedes ser amable ¿verdad? –se burló Maki

-No quiero oír eso de ti, que eres tan fría y desinteresada como yo –la rubia la fulminó con la mirada

-Cierto –se rió la menor, luego miró a Umi- la única que es más amable parra rechazar es Umi

La mencionada solo se sonrojó un poco, pero no habló.

-Ya es hora de irme –la rubia miró su reloj- quiero estudiar para la clase de mañana

-Yo también me iré –Maki se levantó de su asiento- quiero pensar en algunas ideas para la nueva canción

-Buena idea, haré una lluvia de ideas –suspiró la peli azul también poniéndose de pie

Las jóvenes salieron del local y caminaron juntas hasta que llegaron donde las tres se separaron. Umi podía llegar a su apartamento caminando, Eli también, pero quedaba un poco más lejos así que por lo general tomaba bus, Maki también toma bus pero en dirección opuesta a donde lo toma Eli.

La peli azul sacó un libro de su bolso y caminó tranquilamente hacia su hogar leyendo. De camino a casa decidió relajarse en un pequeño parque cercano, para despejar su mente y pensar en ideas para la canción. Se sentó en una banca y siguió con su lectura. No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que ya no podía leer bien por la falta de luz, levantó su cabeza del libro y miró a su alrededor, las luces de la calle se habían prendido, habían más personas en las calles para volver a sus casas. Entre el mar de gente vio como una joven se arrodillaba para darle un trozo de pan a un perro callejero, se levantó y siguió su camino en dirección al parque en el que estaba la peli azul, una vez que cruzó la calle Umi la pudo distinguir mejor, tenía el pelo largo de color grisáceo y vestía igual a la chica que vio hoy más temprano.

_Debe ser la misma persona. _

Siguió con la mirada a la joven hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se levantó de su asiento y se reanudo su camino a su departamento. Al llegar su preparó algo para comer, anotó ideas que se le habían ocurrido para la canción, se tomó un baño y se fue a acostar. El día siguiente tendría su primera clase del segundo semestre, así que debía descansar.

* * *

_**Fue un capitulo corto, lo se, pero es así porque es más que nada una pequeña intro a los tres personajes que usare como punto de vista en la historia, como en este capitulo fue Umi, en otros se enfocará en Eli o Maki, pero principalmente Umi, después de todo es un fic de KotoUmi jeje. **_

_**Algo breve sobre los semestres universitarios, aquí en Chile tenemos solo dos semestres al año, separados por las vacaciones de invierno que en general duran entre 2-3 semanas. (en las universidades, en las escuelas siempre son solo 2).**_

_**Tengo dos preguntas en las que quiero su ayuda: 1- ¿qué carrera le viene mejor a Eli? no se me ha ocurrido una -w-U y 2- ¿prefieren a Umi torpe (en romance) ya saben, que se desmaye y todo eso o les gustaría ahora una Umi más dominante? no siempre será así, pero que sea más... no sé, que le siga el juego a la par a Kotori, no sé si me explique bien jejeje**_

_**Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, GRACIAS por todo su apoyo :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Graaacias por tanto apoyo TwT me hacen feliz. Bueno nuevo capitulo, espero que les sea de su agrado ;)**_

* * *

La peli azul se levantó temprano para ir a clases, se duchó, vistió, comió y se fue a la universidad. De camino recibió un mensaje de Eli.

Eli: **¿Hasta qué hora tienes clases?**

Esperó hasta estar en el edificio para contestar, no le gustaba estar concentrada en su celular si iba caminando por la calle, podría caerse, chocar con alguien y en el peor de los casos robárselo, cosa poco probable, pero era una opción. De todas formas todas las opciones constituían un grado de incomodidad y vergüenza pública, las cuales evitaría mientras pueda. Al entrar al salón de su primera clase, se dirigió a uno de los asientos que estaban en medio del salón, aunque un poco más cercano a la ventana que a la pared, se sentó y sacó su horario para contestar el mensaje.

Umi:** Tengo tres clases hoy, por lo que salgo cerca de las 2 de la tarde.**

Dejó su celular sobre la mesa, guardó el horario y sacó las cosas para tomar apuntes de la clase. Reconoció a algunos de las personas con las que hablaba el semestre pasado como también notó la ausencia de otros. Saludó respetuosamente a quienes consideraba casi amigos, al menos con los que se llevaba bien y solía hacer trabajos. Sin embargo con ninguno de ellos tenía una relación más cercana, siempre le costó hacer amigos por su tipo de personalidad, de todas formas ella lo prefería así, teniendo a Eli y Maki era más que suficiente. Sintió vibrar su celular.

Maki: **¿Y ahora qué Eli?**

Eli: **Tan amigable, eres todo un amor**

Umi: **El profesor está por llegar, así que hablen rápido**

Maki: **De hecho no estamos "hablando" estamos "escribiendo"… y eso que estudias literatura**

Umi: **… Maki… **

Eli: **muuuy bien mucha discusión, les quería decir que ayer fui a un café nuevo con Arisa y es muy bueno, en serio, así que pensé que podríamos ir las tres cuando no tuviésemos más clases**

Maki: **Me da igual, suena interesante, para que ****_tú _****encuentres un lugar bueno…**

Eli: **No soy tan exigente…**

Umi: **Me parece bien. Sí lo eres. No entiendo como te "suena" si estás leyendo Maki**

Maki: **Empate **

Eli: **Ustedes dos… dejando eso de lado, ¿Maki a qué hora sales?**

Maki: **Mm… cerca de la 1:30 pm **

Eli: **Yo también, Umi es a que sale más tarde por lo que tendremos que esperarla**

Umi: **Llegó el profesor, les envío un mensaje cuando termine mis clases**

Maki: **Bien, nos vemos en la tarde**

Eli: **Suerte en sus primeras clases ;)**

Umi apagó el celular y se dispuso a escuchar. No hubo mayores sorpresas en la clase y fue entretenida la lectura, por lo que a la joven se le pasó volando la hora y media de clases. Al terminar se fue directo a la siguiente que era literatura antigua, le gustaba, pero esperaba que su profesor no fuese muy aburrido, dependiendo del profesor/a las lecturas podían ser fascinantes o un buen método para dormir. Otra hora y media más pasó, se fue al casino de la universidad para comprar una fruta, le empezaba a dar hambre, además tenía media hora de intervalo entre su última clase y la siguiente. Hizo la fila para comprar, luego buscó un lugar tranquilo para ir a leer un poco y pasar el rato. Terminó llegando a la parte trasera del edificio principal y se sentó en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, se giró y vio unos pájaros cantando, volando uno alrededor del otro. Escuchó otro ruido, miró de donde venía y se encontró con una joven su mirada estaba perdida en los pájaros. Su cabello era de un color grisáceo, muy bien vestida, incluso para alguien simple al vestir como ella lo podía notar, tez clara, ojos dorados y brillantes, labios rosados. Algo en ella no la dejaba apartar la mirada, debe ser por el tipo de mirada que tenía, encantada con algo cotidiano como aves cantando, aunque era un hermoso sonido y la tranquilidad que se sentía era inusual. De pronto la joven bajó su mirada de los pájaros y se posó en la suya, se miraron un momento antes de que la peli gris le sonriera y se fuera sin decir palabra.

Umi quedó mirando al lugar por el cual se fue, aún sin poder reaccionar correctamente a lo sucedido. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a sentarse a la banca, trató de volver a la lectura, pero por alguna razón la joven no se iba de sus pensamientos, sentía que la conocía de alguna forma. Miró la hora y faltaban 4 minutos para su siguiente clase. Se alarmó, tomó sus cosas y se fue al salón, no sabía como es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Llegó a penas a tiempo para la clase, se fue a sentar y sacó sus cosas. Escribiendo el recuerdo le llegó de la nada.

_Era la chica que vi dos veces ayer, primero recogiendo esas… telas, y luego en el parque._

Una vez satisfecha su mente la dejó concentrarse mejor y dejó de pensar en la peli gris.

Al fin terminó su última clase, salió del salón, sacó su celular y lo prendió, a penas estuvo funcional recibió un mensaje.

Eli: **Estaremos esperándote en la entrada**

La peli azul sonrió y guardó su celular, se encaminó a la salida. Al divisar a sus mejores amigas también vio dos chicos con ellas, se acercó un poco pero no lo suficiente para que advirtieran su presencia.

-No estamos interesadas –la voz cortante y molesta de Maki le causó gracia

-P-Pero será—

-Divertido, lo que digas –terminó la frase Eli, su voz era igual de fría que la de Maki, pero más desinteresada que molesta

-Tenemos otros planes –la pelirroja tomó un mechón de su pelo para jugar con él

-Siento la tardanza –la peli azul decidió aparecer y evitar que humillaran más al par de jóvenes

-Al fin llegas –Eli dio una leve sonrisa

-Vámonos –Maki se puso a caminar, seguida por las dos mayores, mientras que los dos jóvenes las miraban sonrojados por la vergüenza

-Ustedes dos sí que son sociables –se burló Umi al estar más alejadas

-Odio cuando no pueden tomar un no por respuesta –replicó Maki- si lo digo más de dos veces es por algo

-Por gruñona –se rió Eli, Umi también soltó una risita al ver la cara de la menor fruncir un poco el ceño

-Tú también lo eres –la peli azul miró a la rubia- porque déjame decirte que no sonabas más amable que Maki

-Bueno… -la rubia apartó la mirada levemente

-¿Se dan cuenta de que me están siguiendo y es Eli la que sabe a dónde vamos? –preguntó Maki al detenerse y mirar a sus mayores

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Es por aquí –habló finalmente Eli

Siguieron a la rubia solo un par de cuadras hasta llegar al café mencionado. El ambiente era acogedor y privado, las mesas estaban divididas con pequeñas paredes, mientras las dos nuevas miraban el lugar por todos lados apareció una maid.

-Bienvenidas –Umi escuchó una voz un tanto aguda, pero por alguna razón le agradaba. _Supongo que hace contraste con las voces graves de nosotras. _Por la vista periférica notó pelo gris, movió rápidamente su cabeza encontrándose con la misma chica de la mañana y el día anterior, la joven la notó y le dio una brillante sonrisa_\- _Por favor permítanme llevarlas a una mesa

-Sí, gracias –respondió amigablemente Eli

Las tres siguieron a la peli gris, las dejó en una mesa al lado de una ventana y un poco retirado, perfecto para ellas. Mientras ellas tomaban asiento y dejaban sus cosas a un lado, la maid fue a buscar el menú.

-Aquí tienen –les pasó uno a cada una

-Gracias –dijeron todas al recibir el menú. Ella las esperó con una sonrisa a que ordenaran. Una vez que hicieron las tres sus pedidos ella retiró el menú y les sonrió, aunque miró por un breve segundo más a Umi, la cual no le quito la vista de encima hasta que esta desapareció tras una puerta

-Umi se te cae la baba –se burló Maki

-Si la sigues mirando así pensará que la estas acosando –se unió Eli- no sabía que tuvieses debilidades por las maid

-Seguro te gusta que te mimen ¿eh? –se rió Maki junto a la rubia, la peli azul solo se sonrojó un poco y las miró molesta

-No es eso, no lo que imaginan… solo… -volvió a mirar por donde se fue

-¿Solo? –preguntaron sus dos mejores amigas

-Es cuarta vez que la veo –miró a sus amigas algo extrañada

-¿Cuarta? –Eli abrió más los ojos- Umi… enserio, no está bien acosar

-Sí quieres te puedo recomendar una psicóloga para tu problema –dijo la pelirroja seria, pero solo duró unos momentos antes de que otra vez se pusieran a reír

-Muy graciosas –respondió con sarcasmo- y yo que trataba de hablar con seriedad

-Bien, bien lo sentimos –se disculpo Eli secándose una lagrima del ojo

-Te escucharemos de verdad –le sonrió Maki, pero se dio cuenta que la joven apareció a la vista otra vez y dejaba las ordenes que pidieron en una bandeja- pero luego que ya viene

La peli gris apareció con una bandeja con las cosas ordenadas, recibieron sus pedidos de manera adecuada, no se equivoco en ningún momento, la forma de atender era sobrecogedora, había algo en ella que a Umi le parecía de alguna forma atrayente y reconfortante, tranquila. Una vez que la joven se fue, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a las tres, volvió su vista a sus dos mejores amigas quienes la miraban conteniendo comentarios y risas.

-Hay algo extraño –habló la peli azul

-¿A-A que te refieres? –preguntó Maki ya más calmada, pero conteniendo una risa

-Ayer la vi dos veces –empezó a explicar lo sucedido hasta ahora- antes de reunirme con ustedes ella estaba recogiendo unas telas mientras otra chica de pelo naranja se disculpaba con un hombre. La volví a ver cuando nos separamos después de salir del café, me fui a sentar a un parque para leer, tenía ganas de la nada y al terminar de leer fue cuando la vi alimentando a un perro callejero

-Es tierna –comentó Eli- vas bien

-No empieces -le advirtió la peli azul, la rubia solo levantó sus manos de manera defensiva y una sonrisa- Hoy la vi cuando esperaba para entrar a mi última clase, me fui a sentar bajo un árbol, escuché cantar pájaros junto con otro ruido más, me voltee y vi a las aves cantar y revolotear, luego apareció ella, estaba como hipnotizada por las aves, me vio y me sonrió, luego se fue sin más

-Vaya, sí que es mucha coincidencia –comentó Maki- y ahora te la encuentras aquí, no es por molestar, pero si siguen así las cosas pensará que la estas siguiendo o algo

-Aggh espero que no –puso su mano en la cara- es raro ver a una personas tantas veces de esa manera tan fortuita

-Cierto, tal vez el destino –empezó Eli, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga- lo digo enserio, algo debe estar pasando para que la veas tan seguido

-No crees de verdad en ese tipo de cosas o ¿sí? –Maki miró a la rubia levantando una ceja

-¿Por qué no? –se encogió de hombros, sabía que la menor era todo ciencias, pero aun así no daría a doblar su propia creencia- no tiene nada de malo

-Solo no puedo creer en cosas de ese tipo, no tienen lógica –tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos

-Eso es lo que lo hace interesante –sonrió la rubia- ¿tú qué dices?

-Amm… -la peli azul miró entre sus dos amigas- la verdad no estoy segura, pero sé que esto no tiene lógica y sí la tiene… prefiero no saberla

-¿Por qué no? –la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza

-No lo sé, una corazonada supongo –miró rápidamente a donde estaba la peli gris atendiendo otra mesa, sonrió- creo que puede ser más interesante así

-Ooh a nuestra Umi le gusta –se rió Eli- creía que la única bisexual aquí era yo jaja

-Al menos salimos de la duda, ya sabes, de que Umi sea asexual –se burló Maki

-¿Hablan enserio? –las miró resignada

-Jajaja ¿un poco? –Eli comió de su pastel de chocolate- has estado solo en una relación antes y fue hace… ¿2 años? Pensamos que te volvió asexual

-Graciosas –comentó, miró a Maki- de todas formas si hay alguien asexuada sería Maki, ella no ha tenido pareja, de hecho ni siquiera le ha gustado alguien

-Bueen punto –la sonrisa picara de Eli se dirigió a la menor- nuestra pequeña kohai no ha experimentado lo que es el amor

-Ni ustedes –respondió con brusquedad, sus mejillas se calentaron- Eli, solo has salido con un par de chicos y chicas, pero ¿amor? Lo dudo

-Haces que suene como si fuese… -se sonrojó un poco y la miró algo molesta

-Lo siento, pero lo que intentaba decir es que con ninguno ha pasado algo realmente serio –la menor intentó disculparse- en cuanto a Umi… solo una relación en la cual…

-Sí, bueno… fue… fuerte, pero tampoco creo haberme enamorado –respondió la peli azul

-Dejando este tema de lado –la rubia miró a la peli azul- ¿Ella te gusta?

-No, solo me llama la atención topármela tanto –comento sin mayor importancia

-Bueno la veras más seguido ahora –Maki tomó otro sorbo a su bebida

-¿A qué te refieres? –Eli levantó una ceja

-Me gustó mucho el lugar, creo que deberíamos venir aquí ahora –miró a Umi- ¿no te molesta?

-No, da igual –de verdad no le importaba tanto, solo esperaba poder explicarle algún día a la joven que no la estaba acosando, si es que lo pensaba

-Entonces después de clases vendremos aquí a relajarnos o al menos cuando tengamos tiempo libre –habló la rubia

-Sí –la apoyaron las dos menores

-Por cierto Eli si sigues comiendo tortas de chocolate engordaras y tendrás severos problemas a la salud –Maki miraba con desaprobación el trozo de pastel

-Hago ejercicio –se defendió- y además no la pediré tan seguido, solo fue estas dos ocasiones especiales

-Se hace tarde, quiero estudiar además de ordenar –Umi se puso de pie

-Mmm aún no son las 5 –miró la hora Eli

-Sí, pero quiero leer lo más que pueda sobre lo que nos recomendó el profesor, además de que no he ordenado aun todas mis cosas

-Entiendo, quiero ir al gimnasio –la rubia también se puso de pie

-Les recuerdo que la cuenta la viene a entregar la persona que nos atiende –Maki las miraba aún sentada. Dicho esto el par se miró y se volvieron a sentar

-¿Dónde está…? –Umi buscó con la mirada a la peli gris

-Debemos apretar este botón –comentó Eli, tomando un pequeño aparato y apretó un botón

-Oh no lo vi –la peli azul quedó mirando el artefacto un momento hasta que escucho la voz de la joven

-Aquí está su cuenta –dejó la cuenta en medio de la mesa- espero que les haya gustado la comida

-Mucho –sonrió amable Eli

-Cierto –agregó Umi

-Es bueno oírlo, con su permiso –la joven se retiró

-Bien a pagar –Eli les dijo cuanto pagar cada una y oprimieron el botón una vez más, la peli gris volvió- aquí tienes, gracias por todo

-Fue un placer –su sonrisa no se borraba.

_¿Cómo lo hace para sonreír tanto tiempo? _Se pregunto la peli azul

Las tres chicas se fueron del local y caminaron tranquilamente hasta el punto donde se separaban. Una vez que se despidieron Umi fue directo a su departamento para ordenar y luego estudiar. Al terminar de guardar lo que le quedaba de ropa, se fue a su computador para buscar algo sobre italiano básico, mañana empezaba con esa clase, y se sentía ansiosa por ello. Después de casi 3 horas estudian, sobre las clases que tuvo e italiano, se tomó una taza de té y se fue a dormir.

_¿Me pregunto si me toparé dos veces a esa chica mañana? _Pensó con divertida.

* * *

_**Además de volver a agradecer quiero decirles que habrá Umi dominante jaja, pero no taaanto, será más equilibrado, la verdad quería que fuese así, pero no estaba segura de como lo recibirían.**_

_**Poco a poco vamos avanzando a que hagan aparición más personajes, pero paciencia -w- como dije esta historia será más larga por lo que tienen para rato jaja, los haré sufriiiiiir... digo... no leyeron eso...**_

_**Gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado c:**_

_**PD: se que puse como si Eli fuese una playgirl o algo así, pero no lo interpreten de esa forma :c solo ella es mas normal? en cuanto a relaciones y tampoco tanto, pero sí ha salido con más personas que Maki y Umi, solo para aclarar, de seguro lo explicaré mejor más adelante**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nuevo capitulo yeeiii. Amm espero que haya quedado bien, la interacción por primera vez de estas dos me complicó un poco, pero espero que no hayan quedado muy OOC.**_

* * *

Umi se levantó y repitió la misma rutina matutina del día anterior. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la universidad, un poco antes de llegar vio una cabellera rubia, se quedó mirando para comprobar si era o no su mejor amiga. La rubia volteo y en efecto era ella. Se adelantó para alcanzarla y saludar.

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo tan temprano –comentó una vez que llegó al lado de Eli

-Woo ¿esa es la forma de saludar que tienes? –levantó una ceja y una sonrisa en apareció en sus labios- tienes pésimos modales

-Jaja Buenos días –la peli azul devolvió la sonrisa

-Ahora sí, de todas formas lo dices como si no te fuera grato verme temprano –puso una mano en su pecho y fingió dolor- eso es muy cruel de tu parte, yo que pensaba que éramos mejores amigas

-Estás loca –comentó con una sonrisa

-Y es por eso que te agrado –sonrió triunfal- al igual que Maki

-Muy cierto –se rió- es interesante pensar que nosotras, las mejores de cada grado en nuestra escuela, estaríamos así de dementes

-Era de esperarse –se rió la rubia- lo que me sorprende es que con nuestras personalidades lográramos ser amigas, incluso que habláramos me sorprendió al comienzo

-A mi también, tú siempre contestabas con monosílabos y mirabas enojada a casi todos –se burló del recuerdo la peli azul

-Tú tampoco podías formular más de tres palabras como respuesta a cualquier cosa –se burló de vuelta- es como si te diera pánico que las personas te hablaran

-Pero creo que Maki era peor que nosotras –la rubia sonrió con nostalgia y suspiró- recuerdo que era como la combinación de nosotras, parecía nerviosa de que ciertas personas le hablaran y su manera de contestar si que era cortante y fría

-Sí, pero al menos ha mejorado mucho desde entonces –a Umi también se le formó una nostálgica sonrisa

-Han pasado 3 años, debía mejorar ¿no? –entraron al edificio principal de la universidad, ambas caminaban sin darse cuenta hacia donde iban

-Bueno, las tres lo hicimos –la peli azul se detuvo- pero tanto tampoco lo hemos hecho

-Jaja cierto, cierto –ambas miraron a su alrededor varias veces- ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?

-No tengo idea –miró su reloj, abrió por completo los ojos con pánico- ya va a empezar mi clase, ¡nos vemos!

Sin esperar la respuesta de la rubia salió corriendo en dirección al salón donde tenía su primera clase. Logró llegar antes de que apareciera el profesor.

Al terminar la clase, se fue hacia otro edificio para la clase que más esperaba, italiano. Una vez que llegó al salón, después de dar varias vueltas porque nunca había estado en esa parte de la universidad, notó que la mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados, pero para su suerte había tres puestos libres cerca de la ventana y en la zona media, perfecto para ella. La profesora entró al salón y justo detrás de ella apareció una chica jadeando.

-Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó rápidamente

-Descuida es la primera clase así que no hay problema –respondió con amabilidad- además yo también acabo de llegar, solo ve a tomar asiento

-Muchas gracias –la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró el salón de clases para buscar un lugar libre

-Allí hay dos puestos vacios –la profesora apuntó los asientos que estaban al lado de Umi

La peli azul miró a la chica y sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella parecían curiosos y sorprendidos, mientras que los ojos de Umi estaban calmados, hasta que se dio cuenta.

_¡Es ella!_

La peli gris caminó con paso inseguro hasta el asiento vacío que estaba junto a Umi.

_Debe ser una. Maldita. Broma_

Intentó no mirar a la chica sentándose a su lado, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa, sacando las cosas para tomar notas. Lo intentó, pero fracaso rotundamente.

_¡Deja de mirarla!_

La voz de la profesora logró llamar suficientemente su atención y apartar la mirada de la joven. Comenzó con una introducción para luego hacer que se presenten en italiano, uno por uno. Una vez que llegó a Umi contestó algo torpe, pero lo hizo mejor de lo que lo habían hecho los demás hasta ahora.

-Siguiente –la joven a su lado se puso de pie

-Ciao, il mio nome è Minami Kotori, piacere di conoscerti –respondió la llamada Kotori habló casi completamente fluido

Todos en el salón se quedaron boquiabiertos con la respuesta y la buena dicción de la joven, la profesora sonrió y siguió con los demás. La peli gris se volvió a sentar completamente sonrojada.

_Seguro le da vergüenza que la atención de todos estén en ella, la comprendo._

Una vez que terminaron la profesora siguió explicando más cosas, las cuales Umi no pudo prestar tanta atención, su mente y ojos se desviaban a la joven.

_Minami… Kotori… es curioso que se llame así cuando la primera vez que la vi de cerca fue a causa de unos pájaros. _

-Ahora formen parejas para crear un dialogo simple y lo presenten frente de la clase –con esa frase Umi miró aterrada a la profesora, tener que hablar frente a muchas personas siempre le causo pavor y además… no había prestado atención suficiente a la clase.

_Que buena manera de empezar la primera clase, ¡bravo Umi!_

Escuchó sillas moverse, la mitad de la clase se emparejaron con personas que ya conocían, mientras que la otra mitad corrió junto a Kotori para pedir ser su pareja.

-Y-Yo… -la joven apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, se sonrojó y su nerviosismo creció. Umi la miraba confundida, parecía que no quería tener que escoger a alguien y tener que rechazar al resto.

Se debatió entre si debía ayudarla o no.

_Sí la ayudo pensará que de verdad la estoy acosando o algo así. Pero… así podría hablarle y aclarar que no lo hago, solo han sido demasiadas coincidencias._

-Sé conmigo –dijo un chico

-No, te llevaras mejor con una mujer se conmigo –habló otra chica

-Lo siento –todos miraron a Umi, quien habló con una voz clara, fuerte y algo intimidadora- pero ella ya **es** mi compañera

-¿Eh? ¿No te he visto hablarle? –dijo un chico, luego miró a Kotori- ¿es verdad?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí lo siento mucho –la chica bajó la cabeza de manera de disculpa y sonrió con amabilidad, la mayoría de los chicos allí se derritieron ante lo adorable que era

Una vez que todos se fueron la peli gris se giró para quedar de frente a Umi, quien ya estaba sentada de lado para poder hablar con mayor comodidad.

-Siento intervenir de esa manera –la peli azul intentó sonar lo más confiada posible, aunque los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella con lentitud- pero realmente parecías que no podías rechazarlos

-Te lo agradezco –Kotori le sonrió amable- y es verdad, tiendo a no poder rechazar a las personas si necesitan mi ayuda

-A mi me parece que simplemente se quieren aprovechar de que eres buena en italiano –su tono de voz transmitió su molestia, odiaba ese tipo de personas que solo se aprovechaban de los demás

-¿Tú crees? –la miró con curiosidad, realmente no había pensado de esa manera

-Lo más seguro –con cada palabra que intercambiaban más intrigada se sentía Umi

-No lo había pensado de esa manera –puso una mano en sus labios, pensando. Para la peli azul le pareció realmente un gesto adorable

-De todas formas, si no te molesta y ya que se lo dije a casi todos… -Umi desvió un poco su mirada- deberías trabajar en lo que pidió la profesora

-Sip –contesto alegre y con una gran sonrisa

Ambas se pusieron a trabajar. Umi agradeció haber estudiado la noche anterior y pudo equiparar el conocimiento de Kotori. Terminaron después de 5 minutos. Le dijeron a la profesora y las hizo presentarse de inmediato, así podrían irse cuando terminaran.

Todos los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos por lo bien que lo hizo el par. Como también por el contraste de estas. Kotori tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Umi tenía un semblante completamente serio y poco amigable. Fueron felicitadas por la profesara y les permitió irse temprano. Lo que más sorprendió a Umi fue que no se puso nerviosa, por alguna razón la presencia de la peli gris la tranquilizaba, la calmaba.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Minami-san –una vez fuera del salón ambas caminaron sin rumbo

-Gracias a ti –respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Tienes más clase? –Umi miró la hora y aún era muy temprano

-Mmm… nop –contestó después de pensar un poco- ¿y tú?

-Tampoco

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Una vez que salieron del edificio de la universidad ambas se detuvieron.

-A-Amm fue un placer conocerte Sonoda-san –le dedico otra sonrisa

-Igualmente… -se quedaron mirando un momento

_No quiero que se vaya. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

-Minami-san… -la llamó con suavidad para no alarmarla- tú… amm

-¿Sí? –ladeo la cabeza lindamente

-¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? –se sorprendió al ver que se sonrojó

-No… no pensé que me reconocerías –admitió riendo nerviosamente

-Es difícil hacerlo si fue solo ayer, además de que fue la segunda vez que te vi ese día –le sonrió un poco

-Jejeje bueno, tienes razón –parecía menos avergonzada ahora

-De hecho no esperabas que tú me recordaras –esta vez fue el turno de Umi avergonzarse un poco

-¿De verdad? –parecía sorprendida- yo creo que tienes una presencia recordable

-¿Te parece? –le extrañaba que le dijeran eso- siempre me pareció que era lo contrario

-Mmm bueno… al menos a mi me llamaste mucho la atención, en especial porque estabas bastante alejada de donde están todos en la universidad, no es común eso

-¿Te gustaría ir a algún sitio para seguir hablando? –la pregunta pareció sorprender a la peli gris- ya que… no tenemos más clases… bueno a menos que estés ocupada

-Me gustaría –sonrió feliz sin notar la torpeza al hablar de Umi, o al menos no lo demostró

-Bien –sonrió más tranquila

Caminaron hasta un parque, fueron hasta unas bancas cercanas a una fuente.

-¿Cómo sabes tan bien italiano? –preguntó Umi mientras tomaban asiento

-Estuve en Italia durante 3 meses cuando iba en la escuela –contesto mirando caer el agua de la fuente

-¿Durante la escuela? –preguntó curiosa

-Sí, me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar allá y acepte –sonrió algo triste- pero me vine a los 3 meses, extrañaba demasiado a mis amigas y familia, supongo que no estaba lista para irme

-Duraste bastante allá, me sorprendes –le sonrió para que se animara- y para que te dieran una beca debes ser muy buena

-Jejeje no tanto –se avergonzó un poco- además era una beca para una escuela de modas

-¿moda? –la miró sin entender

-Estudio diseño –contesto con una sonrisa. _Eso explica las telas del otro día_

-Ya veo –eso explicaba lo bien vestida que estaba otra vez- entonces debes ser realmente talentosa

-Jejejeje –se rió con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿y tu que estudias Sonoda-san?

-Literatura

-Oooh que interesante –Umi estudio su expresión y realmente parecía sorprendida

-No es gran cosa –sonrió- ¿en que año vas?

-Segundo ¿y tú?

-También

-Entonces tenemos la misma edad

-Sí, ¿te gusta hacer algo además de diseñar ropa? -mantener la conversación se hacía cada vez más fácil

-Mmm estar con mis amigas, dar paseos, leer –la joven mientras pensaba puso un dedo en su barbilla- creo que eso ¿y a ti?

-También me gusta mucho dar paseos y leer, supongo que eso es obvio si estudio literatura –se rió y ella también- practico kyudo, eso creo… ah también ir a cafés con mis amigas

-Wooo ¿practicas kyudo? –sus ojos se iluminaron más

-Sí –asintió con la cabeza

-Eso es muy genial –la admiración era sobrecogedora- me gustaría poder verte practicar alguna vez

-¿Eh? –la peli azul se sorprendió por el pedido

-D-Digo… jeje lo siento, me deje llevar un poco –bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada- pero… me gustaría poder verte practicar

-Descuida y… -la miró un momento antes de suspirar y sonreír- puedes acompañarme a mis practicas si quieres, bueno cuando puedas

-¿De verdad? –preguntó acercándose un poco más a Umi

-Seguro, no tengo problemas _-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_

-Oouh gracias Sonoda-san –juntos sus manos feliz

-No hay problema –sonrió ante lo feliz que parecía la joven

La peli gris volvió a mirar el agua y cerró sus ojos, Umi la miraba facinada. No lo había notado antes, pero Kotori era realmente linda, además de ser atractiva físicamente había algo en su forma de ser que simplemente no le daban ganas de separarse de ella, como si pudiese hablar cualquier cosa o no hablar en lo absoluto y aún así no sería incomodo. Algo en ella la calmaba y le daban ganas de sonreír más seguido, como si de alguna extraña forma la complementara. Era realmente interesante y a la vez extraño, pero le agradaba.

-Esto es relajante –comentó la peli gris aún con los ojos cerrados

-Sí –concordó, también posó la vista en el agua caer

Se quedaron así durante un largo rato, solo disfrutando de los sonidos alrededor y la compañía de la otra.

-Me debo ir –habló Kotori con un tono algo decepcionado

-Oh –solo pudo decir eso sin tratar de hacer que se quede- ¿debes trabajar?

-Sí –sonrió débilmente

-Entiendo –su mente trabajo rápidamente para encontrar una buena escusa para verse al día siguiente- demos un paseo juntas cuando tengas tiempo libre

-Me encantaría –esta vez su sonrisa parecía más alegre

-Entonces nos vemos otro día –se levantaron de la banca

-Nos vemos –la peli gris se puso a caminar y Umi la vio alejarse

Cuando desapareció por completo de su vista pasó su mano por el pelo y suspiró. Caminó hasta su departamento, una vez allí se recostó en su cama.

_¿Qué fue eso? Jamás había sido tan amigable con alguien la primera vez que le hablo, ni siquiera con Eli o Maki. _

Tomó la almohada entre sus brazos.

_Realmente es extraño… no entiendo… _

Se debatió un rato sobre lo que debía hacer. Al final tomó su celular

Umi: **¿Podemos juntarnos ahora?**

Maki: **Seguro ¿pasó algo?**

Umi: **Ya lo sabrán **

Eli:** Que misteriosa… interesante**

Maki: **¿A las 3:30 en el café?**

Umi: **Mejor vengan a mi departamento**

Maki: **Esto se pone de verdad interesante**

Eli: **Allí estaremos, nos vemos pronto**

Dejó su celular sobre su cama.

_Me voy a arrepentir de esto._

* * *

**_Bueno eso sería... no me maten . de verdad me preocupa que no haya salido bien la primera interacción real de kotori y umi... pero bueno, si fue así ayúdenme a mejorar porfaa :3 _**

**_De todas formas espero que les haya gustado y el proximo capitulo supongo que saben que será una cosa tortuosa para umi xDD será divertido, espero._**

**_Gracias por todo su apoyo y lamento demorarme en actualizar, pero la uni se está poniendo tonta y me manda más trabajos y examenes... ¿que se cree? _**

**_prooonto parecerá nuevo personaje a vers si adivinan jejeje _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_En este capitulo será más desde la perspectiva de Maki, pero al final volverá a Umi. Espero que les guste c:_**

* * *

Maki salió de clases y miró la hora, era aún temprano, soltó un suspiro. Fue a la biblioteca y se puso a estudiar. Pasó una hora cuando decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Fue a unos asientos que habían en el jardín de la universidad, se sentó y se puso audífonos. Miró al cielo e intentó no pensar, aunque no le funcionó muy bien, ya que terminaba pensando en que hacer con sus padres y los "novios" que tenía.

_¿Por qué tienen que ser tan persistentes?_

Se molestó y se puso de pie, se fue del lugar para ver si algo la distraía. Llegó al café que habían estado el día anterior con Eli y Umi, se le ocurrió que podría intentar obtener un poco de información sobre la chica a la que Umi tanta atención le ha estado prestando. Abrió la puerta del local, caminó hasta la caja para pedir un café. Una vez pagado fue hacia la barra, se sentó y miró alrededor para saber si reconocía a la joven de pelo gris, la cual no veía.

-¿Qué es lo que va a ordenar? –una voz cantarina la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a unos ojos rojos brillantes

-… -no supo bien que decir, por lo que solo entregó el papel donde salía su pedido

-No tienes que ser tímida –la joven le cerró un ojos y le dio una gran sonrisa

-No lo soy –contestó jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-Jeje no se nota –le dio la espalda para preparar su pedido, no le tomó mucho para terminarlo y se lo entregó- espero que sea de su agrado, aunque de seguro que sí lo será, soy la mejor barista de la ciudad

-¿Eh? –se preguntó de donde salió todo ese alarde

-La asombrosa Nico Nico Nii hará derretir tu corazón con un delicioso café –puso sus manos de manera extraña sobre su cabeza, Maki la miró atónita

-Que desagradable –se le salió el comentario sin querer

-¿Qué dijiste? –la joven cambio en un segundo de humor- eres una maleducada, mocosa

-No lo soy, solo soy sincera –miró a otro lugar molesta- no es mi culpa que todo el mundo sea tan cínico que ahora la honestidad sea vista como algo malo

-Tan joven y ya eres una amargada –la pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué? Tú misma lo dijiste, solo estoy siendo honesta

-¿Con esa actitud trabajas atendiendo personas? –alzó una ceja

-Soy amable y agradable con quienes lo merecen –se cruzó de brazos la joven de pelo negro- no lo seré si alguien no merece mi amabilidad y mi super atención

-Ególatra –murmuró

-¿Te crees muy lista verdad mocosa? –se acercó más y la miró fijo a los ojos

-Deja de decirme mocosa, de seguro no eres mayor que yo –se quejó

-Para tu información lo soy –la miró con aire de superioridad

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –frunció el ceño

-Porque apestas a leche materna –se burló

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – levantó un poco más de lo debido la voz, cosa que se arrepintió al llamar la atención de los demás clientes y trabajadores

-Eres novata –dijo en tono aburrido

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –debía admitir que era raro que supiera que estaba en primer año

-Se-cre-to –movió su dedo índice con cada silaba, lo cual molestó aún más a Maki

-Realmente eres una molestia –se quejó apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha y mirando hacia la dirección opuesta

-Tú empezaste –le recordó. Maki no contestó, solo evitar el contacto con esos intensos ojos rojos

En ese momento vio como entraba desde la puerta de empleados a la joven peli gris, su atención se centro por completo en ella. No notó que la pelinegra siguió la misma dirección en que ella estaba mirando.

-Parece que ella robo toda tu atención –comentó

-¿Eh? –volvió a mirar a la mayor- algo así

-Si quieres te traigo un babero –se burló

-N-No de esa manera –se sonrojó. _Maldita enana._

-No me sorprende, muchas personas vienen al local solo para verla o ser atendidos por ellas –la joven miró a la peli gris que se puso a tomar órdenes- tanto hombres como mujeres, así que no te preocupes no eres la primera

-Y-Ya te dije que no es por eso –se molestó un poco. ¡¿_Es que no sabe escuchar?!_

-¿Entonces por qué tanto interés? –levantó una ceja

-Es complicado, pero… ¿Cómo se llama? –posó su mirada en la pelinegra

-Su nombre no te lo puedo decir, código de trabajo, aunque claro es voluntario dependiendo del local –puso mala cara ante lo último- pero nombre de trabajadora es "Minalinsky"

-Ya veo –_le va el nombre, es tierno_– ¿Tú también tienes nombre como ese?

-No –contestó tomando una orden de una persona que se puso al lado de la pelirroja- me gusta el mío, además ella tiene sus razones para no usar su propio nombre

-¿Razones? –inquirió

-Si quieres saber pregúntale a ella –se irritó- no soy tu detective privado o algo como eso

-Me empezaba a preocupar que estuvieses siendo amable –se burló

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices o laxante podría terminar en tu café la próxima vez –advirtió entrecerrando los ojos

-Podría demandarte por hacer algo así –peleo de vuelta

-Niña de papi ¿eh? –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció

-No me conoces, no tienes idea de nada –se empezaba a molestar de verdad

La pelinegra la quedo mirando fijo antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Problemática –susurró, pasando la mano por cara

-¿Disculpa? Pero eres tu quien—

-¿Quién dijo que me refería a ti? –la interrumpió, se quedaron calladas un momento antes de que la pelinegra volvió a hablar- lamento si toqué una parte sensible de ti

-No lo sabías, no importa –bajó la mirada- sobreactué, también lo lamento

-Estamos a mano entonces –le dio una gran sonrisa

-Supongo –devolvió una pequeña sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Nico –su sonrisa se suavizo un poco- si te portas bien tendrás el placer de conocer mi apellido

-Estás loca –se sonrojó un poco- mi nombre es Maki

Antes de que pudiese contestar el celular de la pelirroja sonó. Y vio un mensaje de Umi.

Umi: **¿Podemos juntarnos ahora?**

Frunció un poco el seño. _¿Pasó algo malo?_

Maki: **Seguro ¿pasó algo?**

Umi: **Ya lo sabrán **

Eli:** Que misteriosa… interesante**

Maki: **¿A las 3:30 en el café?**

Umi: **Mejor vengan a mi departamento**

Sonrió con un toque de malicia.

Maki: **Esto se pone de verdad interesante**

Eli: **Allí estaremos, nos vemos pronto**

Antes de guardar su celular verificó la hora, eran las 3:15. Caminando desde el café hasta el departamento de Umi le tomaría unos 10 a 15 minutos.

-Me debo ir –comentó

-Muy bien Maki-chan… no puedo decir que fue todo un placer conocerte, pero no fue del todo malo –se burló Nico

-Lo que digas –antes de alejarse de la barra, miró a Nico- ¿podrías preparar un capucchino, un mokacchino y latte?

-Cuando los hayas pagado –se cruzó de brazos

-Agh, eres molesta –se fue a la caja para pagar por lo que iba a pedir. Cuando ya pagó fue donde estaba Nico y entregarle el maldito recibo. Cuando la pelinegra se volteo vio que estaban listos los tres cafés que pidió- Creí que debía comprarlos primero

-Me estoy ahorrando tiempo, eso es todo –desvió su mirada, pero la miró de reojo y le sonrió

-Gracias Nico-san –también sonrió

Tomó la pequeña bandeja donde estaban los tres cafés y se los llevó. Después de todo había sido una buena decisión salir y distraerse, pese a que la fastidio mucho, Nico le hizo olvidar sus molestias. Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la forma en que se hicieron amigas con Eli y Umi, una forma similar a como se trató con Nico, pero a la vez fue muy diferente. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino. Entró al lugar y fue al departamento de Umi, llamó a la puerta, no esperó mucho hasta que la peli azul abrió.

-Hola –la saludo

-Hola –entró al lugar, se quitó las zapatillas- ¿no ha llegado Eli?

-Aún no –contestó cerrando la puerta- ¿qué es eso?

-Capucchino para ti –contestó entregándole uno de los vasos, que decía capucchino con una letra bastante ¿llamativa?

-Gracias –lo tomó y lo dejó sobre una mesita que tenía en medio de los sillones en la sala de estar.

Antes de que Umi se pudiese sentar sintieron golpes en la puerta. La joven fue y abrió.

-Te ves rara –fue lo primero que dijo la rubia al mirar a Umi

-Hola a ti también –no se inmutó ante el comentario de su amiga. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y cerró la puerta

Después de saludarse e intercambiar algunas palabras se sentaron, Maki y Eli en el sofá y Umi en la silla que estaba justo al frente.

-¿Y bien? –Maki se hizo para atrás y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué paso?

-Hoy… tuve mi primera clase de italiano –comenzó la peli azul

-Lo sabemos –Eli levantó una ceja

-En esa clase… esta la chica de pelo gris –se mordió el labio y miró las caras de sus dos amigas

Tanto Maki como Eli abrieron como platos los ojos y sus bocas se abrieron levemente, ambas se hicieron al instante hacia adelante listas para bombardearla con preguntas, pero levantó la mano para que no dijeran palabra y continuar ella.

-Se sentó junto a mí, bueno a un asiento de distancia… el cual está vacío por cierto –lo ultimo casi lo murmuro, vio como sus amigas se morían por preguntar algo- fuimos pareja para un trabajo que nos pidió la profesora, no gran cosa, lo hicimos bien, muy bien de hecho- frunció un poco el seño, luego volvió a relajarse- Como fuimos las primeras en terminar la profesora nos dejó irnos antes, así que caminamos juntas por un rato, hablamos de varias cosas… fue extraño

-Me lo imagino –asintió con gravedad Eli- Ahora si que pedirá una orden de alejamiento contra ti

-¿Pero qué…? –_que comience la tortura_

-Ahora si la espantaste ¿verdad? –preguntó Maki seria

-¿Por qué haría eso? –levantó una ceja- ¿o cómo?

-Solo siendo tú –se burló Eli- ¿no me digas que olvidaste como nos hicimos amigas?

-No sueles ser amigable cuando alguien te habla por primera vez, suele ser bastante rara, peor que nosotras –se unió a Eli la pelirroja- nosotras dos somos frías y cortantes, tú… eres rara

-No es cierto –cerró los ojos- soy igual de torpe que ustedes, no hay mucha diferencia

-Y ya que sabemos el como somos… de seguro la espantaste –se rió Eli

-¿Al menos alcanzaste a decirle que sus encuentros han sido mera casualidad? –Maki la miró preocupada- no queremos que aparezca un abogado de la nada y te diga que debes estar a 100 metros de distancia de ella

-¿Dejaran de burlarse? –las miró molesta y automáticamente el par se calló- bien

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Maki

-Kotori Minami –respondió con un suspiro

-Así que de allí viene… -murmuró

-¿Qué? –Eli la miró extrañada

-Ho al comprar los cafés… la chica que los hizo me dijo que en el trabajo se llama "Minalinsky" y es realmente popular –estudio la expresión de Umi, pero no cambio mucho

-Le viene el nombre es tierno, como… suave, es como ella –sonrió Eli

-¿A ti también te gusta? –preguntó Maki

-Te aclaro que ella no me gusta –Umi habló algo fuerte

-Mmm… es linda y adorable –por el rabillo del ojo miró a Umi quien tenía la vista fija en ella, pero no estaba segura de cómo interpretar su mirada- tal vez…

-Ustedes dan asco como amigas –espetó la peli azul cruzándose de brazos

-Tú también –respondieron el otro par al mismo tiempo

-Supongo que por eso somos amigas –soltó una risa Umi

-De todas formas… entiendo que nos llamaras para decirnos lo ocurrido con ella, pero no es todo ¿cierto? –Eli se puso seria al igual que Maki

-Sí, es que fue tan extraño –cerró sus ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás- estar con ella me relaja mucho, me siento tan cómoda, como si mi lado torpe casi no estuviera, se me hizo muy fácil ser yo misma

-Eso es extraño –comentó la pelirroja

-Lo sé- pasó la mano por su pelo azul- ni con ustedes actué así, siempre estuve a la defensiva; con ella no es así, para nada. Incluso si hablamos se sintió cómodo. La invité a verme practicar kyudo, raro ¿no? no entiendo que me pasa

-Honestamente suena como si te gustara –Umi no se movió ni dijo nada ante el comentario de Eli- pero…

-No creo que sea eso –continúo Maki- es extraño, de verdad

-Tal vez solo deben ser amigas –Eli miró sus manos- tampoco soy tan fan del destino y esas cosas, pero lo de ustedes no es normal

-¿Ella actuó normal? –La peli azul bajó la mirada para ver a Maki

-Sí, al menos eso me pareció a mí

-Ten paciencia, tal vez con un poco de tiempo sepas que es lo que te pasa –sonrió Eli- lo peor que podría pasar sería que te enamoraras

-¿Por qué eso sería malo? –preguntó Maki

-Ella podría ser hetero… lo cual es lo más normal para asumir –se encogió de hombros

-Hay algo que me ha estado molestando hace un rato… -Umi volvió a mirar a la pelirroja- ¿Cómo es que le hablaste a la barista y conseguiste que te dijera el nombre de Minami?

-E-eso… -se sonrojó, suspiró, sabía que no podría escaparse de esta, así que opto por no dar muchos rodeos y relatar lo sucedido

-Jajajaja típico de Maki –Eli se reía de la menor

-Pero te agradó –una sonrisa picara apareció en los labios de Umi

-N-No es del todo mala –intentó mirar a cualquier lugar menos a sus amigas

-Claaaro –la rubia paró de reír, pero la sonrisa seguía en su boca- Esto es genial, tengo material para atormentarlas a ambas, la vida es bella

-Debemos encontrarle a alguien –habló Umi, quien dejó de reír y miró seria a Maki

-Creí que le gustaba Minami-san –dijo confundida

-Es linda y adorable, te dan ganas de pasar todo el día abrazándola –la rubia pensó un poco- pero no es mi tipo

-Demasiada pureza te puede hacer mal –se burló Umi

-Que adorable, Umi piensa que es una chica pura –se burló Maki

-Más que ustedes dos juntas -_¿y ahora la defiendo?_

-Nuestra Umi defiende a una chica con la que recién hoy intercambio más de tres palabras –la mayor definitivamente no perdería la oportunidad de molestar a los dos más jóvenes

-Solo digo la verdad –se defendió la peli azul

-Lo que digas –Maki miró la hora y se levantó de su asiento- me debo ir, se hace tarde

-También me iré –Eli se puso igualmente de pie

-Gracias por ser unas excelentes amigas y ayudarme tanto –habló con sarcasmo Umi

-Para eso estamos –le guiñó Eli

-Llámanos si quieres más –se burló Maki

Umi las acompañó hasta la recepción, donde se despidió de sus dos amigas. Una vez que las perdió de vista se devolvió a su departamento. Se recostó sobre su cama.

_Espero que esto se aclare. No creo que me guste, es amable y agradable, s_olo algo que no comprendo me atrae hacia ella,_ pero ¿gustar? Definitivamente no. _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado -w- _**

**_Apareció el nuevo personaje jejeje y fue Nico. ¿Qué creen que pueda ser eso que siente Umi? ¿amors? ¿amistad? ¿odio? (esa ni yo me la creo) _**

_**Danael chan: Graciaas :3 me demoré con la actualizacion, he estado ocupada x.x**_

_**Adri: me encantaría tu ayuda con el italiano, se solo cosas básicas y por ello pude introducir a Kotori en italiano jajaja. Tampoco me gusta usar traductor así que de verdad apreciaría tu ayuda owo. Algún día Ucchi hablará en italiano y será asdsdssa (?) **_

_**Avemari: Jajajaja pensaré en hacerlo, pero luego mi mamá me matara xD. Y Umi soporto una sesion completa de burlas jajaja**_

_**ANozomii: Lo haré owó me rebelaré... si mi mamá me da permiso xD. Adoro KotoUmi, ya no puedo escoger entre NozoEli y KotoUmi, amo ambas parejas con todo me ser xD Ha llegado Nico jejeje**_

_**Bueno gracias por todo su apoyo otra vez y nos leemos :D**_

_**Rawr-uke:Por supuesto que habrá NicoMaki jajaja imporsible no poner esa pareja si hago como principales al soldier gay trio xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por toooodo el apoyo y más comentarios al final del cap c:**_

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana, Umi no volvió a ver a la peli gris, solo una vez creyó divisarla, pero no estaba segura si habrá sido realmente ella. Por una lado le agradaba que hubiese sido así, para poder pensar con más calma, pero para su desgracia aún tenía a sus amigas, las cuales constantemente la molestaban o hacían comentarios sobre la atracción que, según ellas, sentía por Kotori. Esperaba descansar este fin de semana, pero recordó que Maki y Eli vendrían a su departamento para componer con la menor de ellas. Optó por limpiar y ordenar el lugar, al terminar revisó las ideas que había escrito durante la semana para la canción. Leyó y releyó la lista, sin embargo ninguna la convencía lo suficiente. Suspiró y escuchó el teléfono pegado a la pared.

-¿Diga? –su voz como siempre sonó monótona y distante

-Sonoda-san la buscan las jóvenes Ayase-san y Maki-san –habló el portero del edificio. Ya se había aprendido los nombres de sus dos amigas por las visitas que hacían estas

-Hágalas pasar –suavizó un poco su voz- y gracias

Terminó la llamada y se fue a la pequeña sala de estar. Acomodó las cosas para poder escribir. Por alguna razón con el tiempo, tanto Maki como Umi hicieron el hábito de escribir sentadas en el piso, en una alfombra, pero rara vez sentadas frente a una mesa o sillones. Solían apoyar sus espaldas en los sillones o sofás, pero sentadas siempre en el suelo. Antes de acomodar la mesa de centro sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Tienes complejo de lolicona, acéptalo –Eli entró al departamento directamente y dejó sus cosas en la mesa

-Estas realmente loca –Maki hizo lo mismo, ambas se quedaron mirando, la pelirroja molesta y Eli con una gran sonrisa

-Hola a ustedes también –Umi alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta

-Lo siento, hola –se disculpó la rubia

-Hola –la menor se fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el suelo dejando una libreta y lápiz junto a ella- lamento entrar así

-Ya estoy acostumbrada –la peli azul caminó hasta quedar al lado de la menor y se sentó

-Es porque estamos casi tanto como tú aquí –se rió Eli acercándose también al lugar y se sentó frente a ambas, tenía un libro en sus manos y lo abrió

-¿De qué te burlabas al entrar? –inquirió Umi tomando en sus manos su propia libreta y lápiz

-Oh no –Maki suspiró pesadamente

-Conocí a la chica que le dijo la información a Maki sobre Minami-san –una gran sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios

-Interesante –la peli azul también mostró una sonrisa parecida y miró a la menor- ¿y bien?

-Es baja, parece de preparatoria –soltó una risa- tiene el pelo largo, negro, amarrado en dos coletas y ojos muy rojos, más que el pelo de nuestra querida kohai

-Por eso dijiste que tenía complejo de lolicona –se rió Umi

-Son un dolor de cabeza –la menor las miró frunciendo el seño- y no sé de donde sacan que me gusta

-Le pides los cafés solo a ella –la mirada de la rubia era pura picardía

-Woo Maki… no me lo esperaba de ti –Umi se empezó a reír más

-Solo lo hice porque pensé que podría tener más información de _tu_ Minami-san –espetó haciendo que la mayor dejara de reír en el instante

-No tiene nada de _mía –_corrigió con una cara más seria

-Por ahora –apuntó Eli

-Tu cállate –Umi miró a la rubia para volver a Maki- debemos encontrarle a alguien

-Concuerdo contigo –la pelirroja miró seria a la mayor de las tres- cuando caigas por alguien, juro que no te dejaré tranquila el resto de tu vida

-Ni yo –se le unió Umi

-¿No deberían estar componiendo una canción? –Eli se rió. _¿Caer por alguien? Si claro. _Pesó con sarcasmo

-Cierto será mejor empezar –Maki se giró un poco para mirar mejor a Umi

-¿Que te parecen estas ideas? –Umi le pasó su libreta a la menor

-Mm puedes hacerlo mejor –contestó

-Lo sé –suspiró resignada

-Ambas han sentido en esta semana el amor a primera vista, no debería costarle tanto hacerla –se burló Eli, pero al ver la mirada mortal que le dedicaron sus dos amigas se calló de inmediato- no más comentarios

Maki y Umi se concentraron en su trabajo, mientras Eli seguía leyendo. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, en las cuales por lo general la rubia se levantaba y se servía té, sabía que preguntarle a sus amigas si también querían era inútil por lo que no lo hacía.

-Tengo hambre, tomemos un descanso –la pelirroja estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza

-Concuerdo contigo –Umi también hizo algunos estiramientos

-Yo cocinaré –se ofreció Eli- ¿algo que quieran comer en especial?

-Mmm nada en especial –Umi se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la cocina junto con las otras dos chicas

-Yo tampoco –Maki se puso a jugar con su pelo

-Bien –la rubia se encogió de hombros y se puso a cocinar

Mientras cocinaba, las otras dos jóvenes prepararon las otras cosas para comer. Al terminar se dispusieron a ayudarla. Una vez todo listo las tres se sentaron a comer y seguir hablando. Al terminar continuaron con la creación de la canción, lo cual les tomó una hora más.

-Al fin terminamos –Maki volvió a hacer estiramientos

-Como siempre fue interesante verlas trabajar –sonrió Eli

-Recuerda que nos tocara a nosotras verte la próxima semana –recordó Umi

-Pero son clases privadas, no tengo que crear coreografías –la rubia se puso de pie

-Podemos esperar una semana más –sonrió Maki, se puso también de pie y guardo sus cosas- ya es hora de irme, debo estudiar

-Yo también, pero avance mucho aquí –Eli miró a Umi- ¿tú qué harás?

-Estudiar, en especial italiano, no quiero ser tan dependiente o retrasar a Minami –suspiró y poniéndose de pie

Vio como sus dos amigas evitaban hacer comentarios o reírse, soltó un suspiro y fue a la cocina.

-Son un dolor de cabeza ¿lo sabían? –no las miró cuando lo dijo, pero en su mente vía claramente sus sonrisas de satisfacción

-Ya se los había dicho a ambas antes. ¿Vamos a tomar algo más tarde? –Maki sonrió con malicia- un café por ejemplo, tal vez nos atienda alguna famosa maid…

-Seguro solo quieres ir a ver a tu barista –se burló umi

-Me parece una buena idea, ¡vamos! –Eli era la más feliz del plan

-Por supuesto que lo es –dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja

-Yo paso –Umi las miró seria- de verdad quiero estudiar, y no, no solo italiano por Minami

-Aburrida –murmuró la rubia

-Si no va Umi, entonces no veo el punto de ir –Maki tomó sus cosas- nos vemos el lunes

-Nos vemos el lunes –repitió la peli azul

-Ustedes no son divertidas –Eli tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida junto a la menor- nos vemos el lunes

-Ya lárguense –Umi sonrió y espero que salieran, una vez que el par se puso a caminar cerró la puerta y suspiro

Se fue a su habitación, tomó un libro y se sentó en su escritorio para estudiar.

* * *

Se le pasó el fin de semana volando, sintió que le faltó tiempo para estudiar, practicar, ordenar y estudiar más. La peli azul pasaba por el jardín que tenía la universidad, tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de su siguiente clase y tenía ganas de leer, sin ser molestada. Después de mirar a los alrededores decidió ir al mismo lugar en el que se encontró por primera vez con Kotori de manera directa. Para su suerte el lugar estaba vacío, dejó sus cosas a un lado y sacó su libro. Pasó unos cuantos minutos antes de que su lectura fuese interrumpida.

-¿Sonoda-san? –una voz algo aguda, agradable la llamó

-¿Minami…san? –la miró algo sorprendida de verla en el mismo lugar otra vez

-Oh lo siento mucho, te interrumpí –puso sus manos de manera algo defensiva frente a su cuerpo y la miró culpable- sigue leyendo, nos vemos en otro momento

-Espera –antes de que se diera vuelta la llamó, dejó su libro a un lado. De un momento a otro leer ya no le parecía una actividad tan interesante- descuida, no me molestaste, de hecho ya me estaba aburriendo

Le dio una amigable sonrisa, aunque no estaba segura que funcionara, ya que no solía sonreír de esa manera tan seguido y menos con personas con las cuales solo habló un par de veces.

-¿Estás segura? –Parecía dudar de si irse o no

-Totalmente –tomó sus cosas y las puso en su regazo para que la peli gris se sentará junto a ella

-Con permiso –la joven se sentó a su lado y dejó sus cosas sobre sus piernas

-¿Cómo has estado? –Umi la miró de reojo antes de girar más su cabeza para mirarla bien

-Muy bien, gracias –su alegre sonrisa hizo que se relajará más- ¿y tú?

-Bien, gracias –devolvió la sonrisa, estaba segura que esta vez sí salió

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Mm productivo, supongo –suspiró al recordar la visita de Maki y Eli- estudie, fui a practicar y compuse junto a mis amigas

-¿Compusiste? –ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad

-Eeh… yo… -lo dijo sin darse cuenta, no es una actividad que le dice a las personas normalmente, de hecho solo sus padres, Maki y Eli saben que componen canciones -S-Sí, con Maki componemos canciones, ella hace la música y yo la letra

-Eso es increíble –juntó sus manos y sus ojos brillaban con admiración- eres realmente increíble Sonoda-san

-N-No es cierto –se ruborizó un poco- ¿qué tal tú fin de semana?

-No es tan interesante como el tuyo –su sonrisa se debilitó un poco, pero solo fue un breve instante- Estudie, trabajé y salí con mi mejor amiga

-Ya veo, al menos parece que te divertiste –Le sonrió amable, algo andaba un poco extraño- al menos más que yo

-Sí, lo hice –su sonrisa cambio por una expresión de sorpresa- ¿tú no te divertiste?

-Bueno, practicando siempre me divierto –pasó su mano por su pelo- pero componiendo… esas dos son un dolor de cabeza

-¿Tan así? –se rió

-O cierto, Maki es la de pelo rojo y Eli la rubia –se sintió torpe al notar que las llamaba por su nombre, pero Kotori no las conocía- no estoy segura si las recuerdas de la semana pasada

-Sí, descuida –sonrió amable

-¿Tienes clases?

-Mm –miró su reloj- en media hora más, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Entro en 15 minutos

-Oh nos queda un poco de tiempo

-Sí

-Entonces… ¿por qué componen canciones? –la peli gris se interesó en ese tema

-Amm… trabajo –hizo una mueca- agencias de cantantes, idols y bandas nos contratan para que les creemos canciones, a veces juntas y otras veces nos contratan solo a una, aunque por lo general lo hacemos juntas

-Deben ser un buen dúo –la cara de Kotori mostró una adorable sonrisa

-Supongo… -No lo había pensado del todo hasta el momento

-¿Y… puedo escuchar, alguna vez, una canción hecha por ustedes? –sus ojos brillaban ante la idea

-Y-Yo… no –se sonrojó un poco- es posible que lo hayas hecho, sin saberlo claro

-¿Eh? Pero yo quiero –infló sus mejillas. Umi solo se rió de el infantil comportamiento- entonces buscaré tú nombre y el de… ¿Maki-san?

-Nishikino –dejó de reírse pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios- y dudo que encuentres algo relacionado con eso

-¿Por qué no? –ladeo su cabeza y frunció un poco el seño

-Usamos seudónimos, ni las mismas empresas saben nuestros verdaderos nombres –levantó más su cabeza orgullosa- las peticiones nos llegan a un correo electrónico y si intentan, algo como saber quienes somos entonces dejamos de componer para ellos

-Woo todas unas celebridades misteriosas –los ojos amarillos volvieron a brillas de emoción- Realmente eres genial Sonoda-san

-Jaja no, no tanto como crees, de verdad

-Espera… entonces… ¿qué hace amm… Eli-san?

-Ayase –se rió otra vez- ella crea coreografías para los grupos de Idols o bandas

-Son un trió increíble –la joven realmente parecía sorprendida y fascinada

-Gracias, creo –miró la hora y estaba atrasada- me debo ir, llegaré tarde a clases

-Cierto, lo siento mucho –su mirada mostraba culpabilidad por retrasarla

-No te preocupes, nos vemos –se levantó y salió corriendo

Llegó a penas con tiempo a clases. Intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo, pero cada ciertos minutos se cruzaba por su mente la conversación que tuvo con Kotori y una sonrisa se formaba inconscientemente. La manera en que sus emociones se mostraban con tanta facilidad al mirarla a los ojos era adorable y fascinante. Al final de la clase recordó la información que le dio Maki hace días atrás. Se decidió que la próxima vez la haría hablar a ella.

_ No soy la única celebridad misteriosa… Minalinsky-san._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado :3_**

**_Tengo que decirles que no subiré los fin de semana :c ahora trabajo así que lo más seguro es que suba ahora los lunes que es mi único día libre, sin uni ni trabajo._**

**_Tengo un concurso ajaja, a vers quienes adivinan los seudónimos de Umi y Maki ganan algo... ustedes lo pueden elegir, que tenga que ver con fics. Sí quieren un one-shot de lo que quieran o algo que les gustaría que pasara en este, claro que si es para este fic, debe ser algo no tan... amm algo que no cambie demasiado el curso de la historia. o que pueda ser como un cap extra (Ej: Como se conocieron el trío soldier gay. No es tan difícil adivinar... peeero igual tiene una pequeña trampa :Z_**

**_Eso sería por el momento, gracias por tooodo su apoyo *-*_**

**_Danael chan: uuuh cuando aparezca Nozomi... seguro no tendrá respiro Eli jajaja_**

**_ANozomii: Jajajaja gracias, prooonto habrá más NicoMaki... tal vez xD. Es bueno que te ponga de buen humor owo_**

**_Kali9105: ooh leíste tabién el otro? que bueno que te gustara *w*. _**

**_Adri: NicoMaki sin odio/amor no es NicoMaki xD. lo de leche materna juro que no se de donde lo saqué xD no me acuerdo jajaja. y Gracias por aceptar ayudarme owo te mandaré un mensaje por Tumblr_**

**_zehiroth: que bueno que te gustara el cap owo y el fin en general. Esa frase jajajaj. Y se viene más material para ser jodidas por Eli muahahah_**

**_avemari: pequeña gatita gay jajajaj xDD. Es bueno que sea una agradable sorpresa... pero debes descansar para tus clases jaja. El hilo rojo está haciendo de las suyas en este fic jaja_**

**_son gethsemani 777: habrá más peleas entre esas dos... imposible que no pase jaja. Espero que hayas dormido bien jejeje_**

**_Todo el mundo quiere a Nozomi... jajajajajjajaj pobres, quien sabe cuando aparezca (muaahahhahaa)_**

**_Cuidense y nos leemos ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias por el apoyo *-*/ y más cosas al final del cap como siempre**_

* * *

-¡Nishikino-san! –Maki al escuchar que la llamaban se dio media vuelta

-¿Sí? –contesto fríamente. La persona que la llamaba era un compañero de clases, que desde el primer día había estado intentando acercarse a ella. Por parte de Maki le molestaba, pero pese a todo el joven no era una mala persona, de hecho parecía un poco inocente.

-Amm… iremos a un karaoke… pensaba que tal vez quieras… ¿ir? –El joven, llamado Yuuki Kimio, su pelo era corto y de color casi rubio, sus ojos grandes y cafés, se veía muy nervioso y jugaba inquieto con sus manos

-No gracias, además tendremos clases mañana, solo es miércoles ¿sabes? –dio media vuelta, pero no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos antes de escuchar la voz del joven

-Imaginé que dirías que no –suspiró y la miró un poco desanimado- pero… pensaba que deberías ir, después de todo eres nuestra compañera y deberías compartir más con nosotros. No me malinterpretes, no digo que salgas siempre con nosotros, pero al menos hacerlo cuando realicemos algo de manera general. Además mañana no entramos tan temprano como el resto de los días y no nos quedaremos más de las 9

-…-lo quedó mirando un largo rato antes de suspirar- ¿a qué hora es?

-¡A las 6! –contestó más reanimado- ¿iras?

-Lo pensaré –se sonrojó un poco- ¿podrías… darme tu numero y te aviso si voy o no?

-Seguro –sus ojos brillaban de felicidad- es xxxxxx

-De acuerdo, prometo que te responderé antes de que sean las 5 –sonrió un poco aún avergonzada y se fue

Miró el numero en su celular insegura, no estaba segura de si debía ir o no. Suspiró.

_¿Debería llamar a Eli y Umi por un consejo? Agh seguro me molestaran, pero es la mejor opción. Pero antes… quiero tomar algo, hace mucho frio._

La pelirroja se encaminó al café de siempre, una vez que entró fue a comprar un latte grande. Ya no tenía más clases y aún eran las 3, faltaban otras 3 horas para decidirse. Una vez que lo compró fue a la barra, encontrándose con la joven baja de pelo negro.

-¿Otra vez tú? –preguntó estirando la mano para que le diera su orden

-Sí, otra vez yo –no prestó mucha atención a lo que le decía la joven

-¿Qué te pasa? –Se dio vuelta para preparar el pedido

-No es de tu incumbencia –espetó, puso su cabeza sobre su mano y miró en otra dirección

-Puede ser, pero eso no significa que no estés más distraída

-Lo sé –suspiró

-¿Me dirás? –se dio media vuelta, le pasó una taza con café. Maki miró el café y vio como tenía en él un dibujo de ella misma con una expresión sombría

-¡Oye! –le gritó algo molesta pero principalmente avergonzada

-¿Es igualita a ti no crees? –se burló

-Eres una… -antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la pelinegra se rió más de ella

-_Tómalo _con humor –Le dio una sonrisa

-Eso fue un horrible juego de palabras –no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

-Ahora que pareces más relajada, dime tu problema –no fue una sugerencia ni una pregunta

-Bueno, un compañero me invitó a un karaoke –comenzó, se puso a jugar con la cuchara

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? –alzó una ceja

-Irán varias personas de mi carrera…

-Déjame adivinar –volvió una burlesca sonrisa- eres mala sociabilizando

-S-Sí –se sonrojó al contestar y bajó su mirada un poco avergonzada

-… ¿entonces? –su mirada se volvió un poco más seria

-Le dije que lo pensaría –suspiró- de alguna forma me hizo pensar que debería ir, después de todo son mis compañeros y estaré con ellos los siguientes años de mi vida

-Yo creo que deberías ir –la miró fijamente, esos ojos rojos la ponían un poco nerviosa al verlos serios, algo nuevo que veía en la mayor- Sabes… entiendo que no puedas o quieras sociabilizar, pero en algún punto necesitas a tus compañeros ¿Qué estudias?

-Medicina

-Con más razón aún, eso es un trabajo en equipo, necesitas apoyarte en tus futuros colegas, o al menos aprender a interactuar de mejor manera –sus ojos aún estaban sobres los de Maki, pero ahora estaban más suavizados- Es bueno poder crecer por ti misma, pero rara vez las personas saben que las personas a tu alrededor ayudan mucho a crecer como persona y profesional, ya sea con una buena o mala experiencia. Sí te cierras a las personas por completo a tu alrededor, entonces habrá un punto en que no podrás seguir avanzando. No digo que te hagas súper amiga de ellos, pero sí que ellos puedan saber que estarás con ellos cuando lo necesiten y así podrás saber que ellos lo estarán para ti

-No esperaba ese tipo de sabiduría de tu parte –intentó bromear

-Experiencia propia, lo que te digo es algo parecido a lo que otra persona me dijo a mí –sonrió con el recuerdo

-¿Otra persona? –ladeo su cabeza curiosa

-Sí, tal vez algún día te la presente, aunque deberé prepararte mentalmente para eso antes –lo último lo dijo en un suave susurro. Se alejó al ver que una persona pedía su orden

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No lo entiendo -Maki la quedó mirando mientras la pelinegra preparaba sea lo que sea que le hayan pedido. Algo en esa joven le daban unas extrañas ganas de hablar más con ella, pero a la vez arrancarle la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta Nico la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, Maki se sorprendió y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Así que no puedes mantener tus ojos apartados de mi? –preguntó con burla la mayor

-Cállate, solo no tengo algo mejor que hacer y ver como se preparan los cafés parece una buena entretención –seguía sin mirar, con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Puedes mentir todo lo que quieras, no es como que deba creerte –bufó

-Enana molesta

-¡¿A quién llamaste enana?! –la miró enojada

-No veo otra enana por aquí –se volvió a burlar

-Se nota que no interactúas mucho con las personas –suspiró

-Lo que digas

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, era una llamada de Umi.

-_¿Maki? _–La voz de la peli azul se escuchaba clara y fuerte, como siempre

-¿Sí? ¿Quien más? –intentó bromear

-_Cierto_ –se rió

-¿Pasó algo?

_-No realmente, solo me aburro en el departamento ¿Tú donde estas?_

-Estoy en el café –se sonrojó un poco al admitir eso

_-¿No me digas que fuiste a ver a tu barista favorita?_

-Ca-Cállate –se sonrojó más

-_Jajaja ¿está bien si te acompaño?_

-Seguro

_-Nos vemos en unos quince minutos_

Terminó la llamada. Al levantar la cabeza notó que no estaba Nico a la vista, miró a su alrededor, pero nada. Tomó su celular y se puso a jugar en él. Sin notar el paso del tiempo al estar concentrada en el juego, tampoco notó que Umi había llegado. La peli azul le tocó el hombro y la pelirroja se sobresaltó y grito un pequeño "kya", Umi la miró sorprendida antes de ponerse a reír.

-Deja de reírte –se quejó la menor

-Lo siento pero tu pequeño grito fue demasiado… -trató de contener la risa

-¿Eres amiga de la tsundere? –una nueva voz se les unió

-¡¿A quién llamaste tsundere, enana?! –miró molesta a la pelinegra

-Sí, soy amiga de Maki –sonrió políticamente la peli azul. Con la mirada escaneo rápidamente a la joven frente a ella, Eli tenía razón. Maki tenía gustos lolicones.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Nico –le dio una gran sonrisa- ¿ordenaras algo?

-Sí, quiero un capucchino por favor –Umi miró a Maki- lo iré a pagar, ya vuelvo

-Tú amiga es muy política –comentó Nico

-Sí, esa es Umi para las personas que no considera cercanas –sonrió para sí la menor

-Pero se nota que es una buena persona –le sonrió y dejó el capucchino junto a Maki

En ese momento apareció la peli azul y le dio el papelito con la orden a la pelinegra

-Gracias –le dio una leve sonrisa a la barista, quien se la devolvió

El trió se puso a conversar, o más bien Maki y Nico peleaban mientras Umi intentaba no reírse, pero paró en seco cuando vio una cabellera gris moverse por el lugar. La peli azul la siguió con la mirada, preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo? –Maki rompió su concentración

-N-No –desvió su mirada de la peli gris, pero Maki siguió la dirección de su mirada encontrándose con su preocupación

-¿Pasó algo con Minami-san? –Maki frunció un poco el seño- hoy tenias clases con ella ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, tuve clases con ella –su vista volvió a la maid, que se comportaba un poco extraño- hoy no era ella misma

-¿A qué te refieres? –esta vez fue Nico quien preguntó, su mirada era seria

-Es como si no estuviese concentrada, nos asignaron un trabajo y ella realmente parecía… ¿agotada? –se mordió el labio y miró otra vez a la joven que atendía clientes- no estoy segura, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras

-Que observadora –intentó bromear la menor, pero solo consiguió que su mejor amiga suspirara

-Esa idiota… -susurró Nico, el par de amigas se miró y luego la miraron a ella, se veía molesta

-¿Sabes que le pasa? –preguntó Umi

-Tal vez

-¿Y qué es? –insistió

-¿Por qué te diría? –Nico la miró fijamente

-…-Umi no supo que contestar, ¿por qué rayos le debería importar alguien que solo conoció hace una semana?- Porque ella me preocupa

Se quedaron en silencio las tres, la peli azul no estaba segura porque dijo algo como eso, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, así que solo le sostuvo la mirada a la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, no quise sonar así de ruda –Umi bajó un momento la cabeza, pero no por mucho antes de volver a encarar a Nico- pero… ella es mi compañera en este proyecto, además…

-¿Además? –Nico parecía inmutable

-La considero mi amiga –se sonrojó al decir estas palabras- y yo trato de cuidar lo mejor que puedo a mis amigas

-Ustedes dos son problemáticas –sonrió al fin la pelinegra- seguro la rubia que vino con Maki-chan el otro día también lo es

-Sí –contestaron el par de amigas sonriendo

-Pero pese a eso… no sé si deba hablar –suspiró- pero si puedes vigilarla en la universidad te lo agradecería

-¿Pero de qué? –siguió insistiendo la peli azul

-Persistente, de verdad te importa –le dio una juguetona sonrisa, para luego mirarla seria- Kotori… ella se suele esforzar de más por ciertas… circunstancias, no hablaré más, pero lo más seguro es que se esté agotando y durmiendo muy tarde

-Ya veo –susurró- intentaré vigilarla en la universidad

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpan debo hacer una llamada –Nico dio media vuelta y se fue

El par se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de que Maki hablara

-Amiga ¿eh? –se burló la pelirroja

-¿Maki-chan? ¿Tsundere? ¿Enana?–se burló de vuelta

-…-

-…-

-Tú ganas esta –se sonrojó- ¡p-pero no te hagas la idea equivocada! Solo no la soporto a veces, es una idiota y no solemos intercambiar más de 4 palabras amigables sin ponernos a discutir

-¿Entonces te llevas muy bien con ella? –se rió, pero el comentario fue sin sarcasmo

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti y Minami-san, ni siquiera la llamas por el nombre y aún así le dijiste a Nico-chan que es tu amiga –la pelirroja tomó un sorbo de su latte

-Lo sé, pero… es extraño, ya te lo dije –suspiró- pero no mentía, de verdad ella me preocupa y lo de ser amigas, bueno… fue para que Nico-san hablara

-A mi me pareciste muy convencida de que la consideras tu amiga –otro sorbo al café

Umi no estaba segura de cómo responder, ya que también lo creía así. Realmente en ese momento la consideraba su amiga, pero pensándolo con más calma y frialdad, no lo eran, solo son dos personas que han conversado dos veces. Con sus mismos compañeros de carrera ha hablado más que eso, pero ¿por qué Kotori era diferente?

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos sin notar que Nico reapareció y le hablaba.

-¡Hey! –la llamó casi en un grito

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió, parpadeo un par de veces antes de fijar su vista en la pelinegra

-Te quería dar las gracias por preocuparte por Kotori –la mayor dijo suspirando- deberías ser considerada, la gran Nico te está agradeciendo

-¿Gran Nico?

-Su falta de estatura lo intenta compensar con un gran ego –dijo Maki mirando hacia una ventana

-¿Qué dijiste tomate parlante? –gruñó mirando a la pelirroja esta vez

-¿A quién llamaste tomate parlante? –gruñó de vuelta Maki

Umi las miró sorprendida por la forma en que se llevaban el singular par. No esperaba que Maki fuese del tipo que discutía, en general ese era el rol de Eli.

_¿Habremos sido mala influencia para Maki?_

Se rió ante la respuesta que se auto-dio. Definitivamente lo fueron.

-¿Trajiste paraguas? –la voz de la pelirroja

-Sí –la peli azul miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo

-Al parecer lloverá el resto de la semana –comentó Maki

-Agh que molesto –se quejó Nico- quiero que deje de llover

-Aún es inverno, obviamente seguirá lloviendo hasta al menos un mes más –la menor puso su mirada en la pelinegra quien la miraba entre aburrida y molesta

-Al menos hay menos clientes de lo normal –Nico miró hacia donde estaba Kotori

-Es una mujer ya grande, sabe cuidarse sola –Maki había seguido con la mirada hacia donde la pelinegra tenía su atención

-Sabe cuidar a los demás, a ella misma… creo que se le olvida –murmuró, pero aún así Umi la oyó claramente

-¿Qué significa eso? –se acercó más a la pelinegra

-Significa algo que aún no tienes porque saber –cortó. Se miraron desafiantes durante un rato hasta que Maki intervino

-Ya basta ustedes dos –miró a ambas

-Lo sabrás cuando muestres ser digna de saberlo –Nico se fue a preparar unas ordenes que le trajo una maid.

Maki vio como su mejor amiga frunció el seño molesta, pero no hizo comentario. Entendía que a Umi no le gustaba que no la tomaran en serio, pero también entendía el punto de vista de Nico.

-Dale tiempo –Maki busco los ojos amarillos hasta que estos se posaron en los morados de ella- solo quiere proteger a su amiga, tu harías lo mismo por mi o Eli, de hecho creo que serías peor

-Gracias Maki –se rió la peli azul con el último comentario- ya es hora de irnos o al menos yo lo haré, es tarde

En ese momento una alarma sonó en el cerebro de Maki.

-¿Qué hora es? –se puso a buscar locamente su celular y vio la hora 5:52- ¡maldición!

Busco entre sus contactos a Kimio Yuuki y lo llamó

_-¿Diga? _

-Kimio-san siento molestar, pero…

-_¿No vendrás cierto? _–suspiró resignado el joven

-Sí iré, solo quería saber si me podrías esperar un poco, ya que no sé a donde irán y me atrasé… -la cara de Maki se sonrojó de vergüenza por olvidar ese compromiso

_-¡¿De verdad vendrás?!_ –la voz emocionada del Yuuki- _¡Descuida, te esperar!_

-Gracias Kimio-san te veré pronto –terminó la llamada y suspiró. Se puso a recoger sus cosas cuando notó la mirada impactada de Umi sobre ella- ¿Qué?

-¿Tú… vas a salir… con un chico… real? –la voz y cara de sorpresa de la peli azul hizo sonrojar otra vez a la menor

-¡No es solo con él! –Por ultimo tomó su celular- saldré a un karaoke con varios compañeros de la carrera

-Me alegro que siguieras mi consejo y vayas –Nico la miraba con una sonrisa

-No te emociones –giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a la pelinegra- además en sí, no es _tú_ consejo sino de tú amiga o lo que sea

-Maldita mocosa, ¿te cuesta tanto agradecer? –se quejó cruzándose de brazos

-Tal vez –molestó la menor con una semi sonrisa

-¿Maki saldrá con… compañeros de carrera? –Umi seguía en shock

-Umi me gustaría quedarme a explicarte las cosas, pero ya voy tarde, hablamos mañana –la pelirroja salió rápidamente del local

Casi corría para llegar a…

_¡No le pregunté donde nos juntaríamos!_

Tomó su celular otra vez y marcó un número

_-¿Diga?_

-No pregunté donde me estarás esperando

_-¡Oh cierto!_ –Yuuki se sorprendió y avergonzó a la vez- _estaré en la entrada de la universidad_

-Estaré allí en menos de 5 minutos –cortó la llamada

Maki se empezaba a poner nerviosa, era primera vez que saldría con alguien que no eran sus amigas o padres. Además no sabía como reaccionarían el resto de sus compañeros que iban al karaoke al verla, después de todo alejaba a casi todos quienes le hablaban. Suspiró e intentó calmarse un poco.

-¡Nishikino-san! –la voz del joven la trajo de vuelta al mundo real

-Gracias por esperarme Kimio-san –intentó estar tranquila, pero los nervios se apoderaban de ella

-No es gran cosa –le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-G-Gracias de todas formas –se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada- vámonos

-Claro –el joven estaba de buen humor y era obvio

Hablaron sobre algunas clases de camino al local al cual irían. Maki con cada paso se ponía más nerviosa y la emoción del Yuuki no la ayudaba tanto como quisiera. Cuando llegaron al local el castaño abrió la puerta y le dio una gran sonrisa, la pelirroja lo miró un momento antes de entrar. De alguna forma esa sonrisa le gustó, pero había algo más, no estaba segura que era y de momento pensó que sería mejor no saber que era. Una vez dentro buscaron donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, una vez que estaban frente la puerta Maki tomó una gran boconada de aire y entró.

Sus compañeros hablaban animadamente, pero se detuvieron al ver a los recién llegados. Todos les sonrieron e hicieron que se les uniera, a la pelirroja sus compañeras la obligaron a sentarse junto a ellas.

-Woo no esperaba que Nishikino-san viniera –habló una

-Yo tampoco, después de todo Yuuki-kun lo logró –dijo otra con un tono sugestivo

-Que suerte tienes Nishikino-san, Yuuki es atractivo y adorable –suspiró soñadoramente otra

-¿Lo creen? –la pelirroja miraba a todas sorprendida, no había pensado antes en si el joven era o no atractivo o adorable

-¡Por supuesto! Y lo mejor de todo es que está loco por ti –le dijo una con una gran sonrisa picara- que suerte tienes

-O-Oh pero yo… no estoy interesada en él de esa manera –dijo avergonzada

-Eso no importa –habló una de las chicas- siempre puedes salir con él solo por diversión, nada serio

-Cierto, cierto –asintieron el resto

-Ya veo –suspiró y miró a las chicas que la rodeaban, que se pusieron a hablar sobre un chisme sobre no sabe quien le gusta no otra persona que tampoco conoce ni le importa.

_Extraño a Umi y Eli. Incluso pelear con la idiota de Nico-chan es más divertido._

Para su suerte al fin se pondrían a cantar, después de todo, era un karaoke. Todo el mundo se animó más y cantaban con entusiasmo. Cuando llegó el momento de que Maki cantara se negó rotundamente, pero terminaron obligándola. Todos se quedaron callados al escucharla cantar, impresionados por la gran calidad de voz que tenía y lo hermosa que era. Al terminar aplaudieron como locos, en especial los hombres.

-Nishikino-san es perfecta –comentó uno

-Cieeerto –dijo otro

-Pero ya esta en la mira de Yuuki, imposible que le ganemos –otro más dijo desanimado

Por otro lado las chicas estaban impresionadas y a la vez un poco celosas, pero ninguna dijo comentario sobre ello. Después de todo, Maki siempre las ayudaba con cosas que no entendía, incluso si lo hacía de cierta manera fría y distante.

Siguieron de esa manera hasta que eran más de las 9, cuando Maki dijo que se retiraba. Yuuki insistió en ir a dejarla ya que podía ser peligroso. Hablaron durante el camino, el joven le agradeció varias veces el haber ido a lo que la pelirroja dejo que no era gran cosa.

-Gracias por venir a dejarme –dijo ella al llegar a su casa

-Fue todo un placer –Esa cálida sonrisa otra vez, pero sentía algo fuera de lugar otra vez, como que para ella, algo faltaba

-Buenas noches –se iba a dar media vuelta, pero el castaño la tomó de la muñeca. En un movimiento rápido besó la mejilla de Maki, fue suave y rápido.

-B-Buenas noches –dijo completamente rojo antes de salir del lugar casi corriendo

Maki miraba la espalda del joven sorprendida, llevó su mano a la mejilla donde la había besado. Sentía su corazón latir un poco más rápido, pero no creía que fuese gran cosa. Suspiró y entró a su casa, fue a ducharse y se acostó, pensó en lo sucedido en el día y se dio varias vueltas pensando en que sería ese algo que faltaba en la sonrisa de Yuuki, algo la conmovía, pero no lo suficiente.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida vino a su cabeza de manera fugas la primera vez que Nico hizo el Nico Nico Nii. Sintió como un golpe eléctrico por todo su cuerpo y su cara se calentaba un poco, se sorprendió que recordara eso.

_Fue desagradable… pero… no siento como si le faltara algo. _

Se cubrió por completo con las sabanas e intentó calmarse, cosa que le tomó un poco de tiempo. El último recuerdo antes de dormirse fue una imagen y una frase, ambas provenientes de la misma persona; la cara de Nico y la sonrisa que le dio ese día al descubrirla mirándola mientras la pelinegra preparaba café y lo que le dijo después de eso:

_¿Así que no puedes mantener tus ojos apartados de mí?_

_._

_._

_._

_Yo…_

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, yo se que si por el NicoMaki ¬u¬ jejejeje. Sé que tarde en subir pero las cosas se están volviendo un poco ajetreadas. **_

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora, de verdad. Hasta el momento creo que no he puesto ningún capitulo o fic sin agradecerlo jaja y espero seguir así owo**_

_**Este cap salió más largo, poco a poco los capitulos serán más extensos. ¿En qué creen que pensó Maki antes de dormirse? **_

_**En cuanto a Nozomi, calma todo tiene su tiempo -w- ya saben lo que dicen, lo mejor para el final no? xD o tal vez nop... ya veremos jaja**_

_**Aún pueden dejar sus ideas sobre cuales podrían ser los seudónimos de Umi y Maki, pueden dejar sus ideas hasta el cap donde los revele c:**_

_**Rawr: mmm quien sabe**_

_**Avemari: tienes un problema (obsesión) con mimorin no? xD Kussun es una loquilla tocando traseros de las chicas... pero yo quería que hablara sobre el de Najou jejeje yo sé que lo a tocado. VIVA JOLK jaja**_

_**danael: Jajaja la curiosidad mato al gato xD**_

_**akinater: estás loca, quien sabe como irá a reaccionar Eli con Nozomi... **_

_**ANozomii: pienso lo mismo, kotoumi es como... lindo, tierno adorable y asdsdadss *-* Buscaré una historia linda y me basaré en ella para un kotoUmi lindo, como en El Lenguaje del amor... o lo pensaré yo misma xD**_

_**gethsemani: Cuando aparesca Nozomi... siento que quedara la... el trio soldier gay se volvera loco xD Hoy si hubo pelea jojojo espero que te gustara**_

_**Eso sería todo y gracias otra vez por todo su apoyo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Salio mucho más largo de lo que creía o.O De todas formas espero que les guste c:_**

* * *

Umi recorría la universidad en dirección a la biblioteca, necesitaba devolver un libro que pidió prestado la semana anterior. Una vez que llegó al lugar que quería, fue al mesón de atención para devolver el libro. Mientras la joven la atendía Umi miró a su alrededor, todo estaba silencioso, no habían muchas personas, después de todo era día viernes, casi todos se iban en cuanto podían hacerlo. Antes de volver su atención a vio algo gris moverse, movió rápidamente su cabeza y alcanzó a ver como Kotori salía de la universidad con dos libros y varias revistas con ella.

-Señorita –escuchó la voz de la joven atendiéndola, algo subida del tono normal. Umi la miró algo sorprendida, la joven le dio una sonrisa y le devolvió su credencial universitario- ya está listo, quedó registrado la devolución

-Oh muchas gracias –Umi sonrió cordial

-Fue un placer –la joven puso su cabeza sobre su cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa- Sonoda-san

-Amm… claro –la peli azul quedo un poco extrañada con el comportamiento de la joven

-¿Qué estudia que está constantemente sacando libros? –La sonrisa, según Umi algo extraña, de la joven no se iba

-Literatura –contesto secamente, miró a la salida- me debo ir, gracias otra vez

Umi sin esperar respuesta salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca, al llegar al pasillo miró a su alrededor esperando ver a Kotori, pero nada. Fue hacia la salida de la universidad y allí la encontró, estaba a punto de salir del edificio y seguramente perderla de vista una vez más, pero para su suerte un sujeto se le acercó y empezaron a hablar. Umi empezó a caminar en dirección a la peli gris. Antes de alcanzarla se detuvo a esperar que dejara de hablar con el hombre a su lado, vio como ambos se acercaron a la entrada y él le abrió la puerta, ella pasó y se despidieron, él se fue al lado opuesto de ella. Umi vio al joven irse, recordó que quería hablar con Kotori y corrió a la salida. Al salir miro a su alrededor, para su suerte la peli gris seguía a la vista, se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero antes de que eso pasara Kotori dio un mal paso y se le cayeron todas sus cosas. Umi le tomó dos segundos reaccionar y correr a su lado, pero cuando lo hizo otra persona ya estaba ayudando a la peli gris. Vio que entre ambas recogían las cosas del suelo y parecía que la otra joven la estaba regañando mientras que Kotori solo reía nerviosa. Umi recorrió lo que quedaba de distancia entre ellas y tomó en sus manos el último libro que quedaba en el suelo.

-… Es enserio, debes cuidarte más y… -La joven que acompañaba a Kotori se calló al ver a Umi con uno de los libros

-¡Sonoda-san! –dijo sorprendida Kotori

-Hola –le dio una leve sonrisa la peli azul

-¿Sonoda-san? –preguntó la otra joven con curiosidad

-¿Y tú eres? –Umi dijo en tono frio, levantando una ceja. No era su intención ser fría, solo salía de esa manera

-Pero que fría –la joven la miró sorprendida, pero para nada intimidada

-Sonoda-san, ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia Kousaka Honoka –Kotori intervino, las presento gesticulando con sus manos

-Un gusto en conocerte –sonrió la joven llamada Honoka le tendió su mano para que la estrechara

-Sonoda Umi- dijo en un tono menos frío y con una sonrisa a penas notoria, estrechó la mano de la otra

-¡Ah! -La voz de pánico de Kotori llamó la atención de par, quienes la miraron inmediatamente- olvide me credencial en la biblioteca

-Kotori-chan… –Honoka la miró preocupada, Umi no entendía bien porque, después de todo podía pasarle a cualquiera

-Volveré enseguida –se dispuso a correr si era necesario a la biblioteca, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo

-Déjame sostener eso mientras vuelves –Umi apuntó a todas las cosas que tenía la peli gris en sus brazos- sería solo una molestia que los llevaras contigo todo el camino de vuelta

-Gracias Sonoda-san, eres muy amable –le dio una gran sonrisa y se fue corriendo

-Déjame sostener la mitad de las cosas –la voz de Honoka la hizo mirar en su dirección. Umi miró mejor a la joven junto a ella, tenía ojos de color azul, parecidos a los de Eli, pero más alegres y oscuros, su cabello era naranjo y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, si lo llevara suelto llegaría hasta sus omoplatos seguramente.

Le pasó la mitad de las cosas y se quedaron calladas por 3 segundos antes de que la voz enérgica de la peli naranja.

-Así que tú eres Sonoda-san –los ojos de la joven estaban brillando

-S-Sí, ¿Minami-san te habló de mí? –la manera energética y activa de ser de la peli naranja la incomodaban un poco, por falta de costumbre a estar con personas así

-Sí y Nico-chan también –su sonrisa se fue suavizando

-¿Nico? –eso la sorprendió- ¿la conoces?

-¡Claro! –su gran sonrisa volvió por un instante para suavizarse una vez más- ella, Kotori-chan, yo y otra persona más, nos conocemos desde la preparatoria

-Ya veo –seguía sorprendiéndose, ahora entendía mejor porque Nico fue tan defensiva con respecto a Kotori la primera vez que hablaron- espera, ¿por qué Nico habló de mi?

-Oh me llamó el día en que hablaron por primera vez, para decirme lo que estaba pasando con Kotori-chan

-Entonces si es algo serio –el ambiente se volvió un poco más serio

-Sí, sé que Nico-chan no te diría lo que está pasando, le cuesta confiar en las personas –sonrió un poco- pero solo trata de protegernos, es como una hermana mayor para mí y Kotori-chan

-Entiendo eso –pensó en Maki y Eli

-De todas formas, gracias por cuidar durante esta última semana de Kotori-chan, sé que la has estado observando como te lo pidió Nico-chan, yo también lo he hecho –su sonrisa se volvió más triste y suspiró

-¿Qué está pasando con Minami-san? –parecía que Honoka estaba más dispuesta a aclarar algunas dudas sobre lo que pasaba

-Mmm Kotori-chan se está sobre esforzando nuevamente, la última vez que lo hizo… no terminó muy bien –miró al piso- hemos hablado con ella para que no cometa el mismo error y gracias a eso se ha mantenido su sobre esfuerzo al margen, pero creo que volvió a hacer

-No se le nota mucho –comentó Umi, la última clase que compartió con ella parecía más normal, pero aún así estaba actuando extraño

-Es buena escondiendo cosas –infló sus mejillas, luego miró a Umi de manera seria- tal vez no lo notes a primera vista, pero tiene ojeras y su piel no está tan brillante al igual que su pelo, yo lo noto porque la conozco desde… siempre, pero las demás personas no tanto, después de todo es buena maquillando y todas esas cosas

Umi la quedó mirando y notó que era cierto, esta semana la había visto más maquillada, la primera vez que la vio a penas si tenía un poco de sombra y brillo labial. Anotó mentalmente fijarse más en esos pequeños detalles cuando estuviese con Kotori.

-De todas formas gracias –volvió esa gran y brillante sonrisa a la cara de la peli naranja- por decirle a Nico-chan las cosas que has notado fuera de lugar, así nosotras podíamos hacer algo al respecto, lamentablemente yo casi no coincido con los horarios de Kotori-chan, Nico-chan no estudia en esta universidad y nuestra otra amiga si coincide un poco, pero ha estado muy ocupada esta última semana. Así que de verdad te lo agradezco mucho

-No hay problema –Umi le sonrió por primera vez a la joven- es lo mínimo que debo hacer, sé que no la conozco tanto como ustedes, pero me preocupa de todas formas su extraño comportamiento

-Es bueno que Kotori-chan haya hecho otra buena amiga como tú –sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias por esperar –escucharon la voz de Kotori, quien apareció jadeando a causa de la falta de aire- lo siento mucho, pero no encontraba la credencial

-Está bien, no te preocupes –Umi le dio una reconfortante sonrisa

-Así pude hablar un poco con Umi-chan –Honoka volvió a su forma enérgica de ser

-¿Umi-chan? –la peli azul la miró sorprendida y confundida

-Sí, Umi-chan –su sonrisa creció- ¿no te molesta verdad?

-… -No estaba segura que responder así que miró a Kotori quien la miró algo suplicante y con una leve sonrisa- supongo que está bien

-Genial –alzó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza triunfal, pero los bajó rápidamente y le pasó las cosas que tenía en sus brazos a Kotori- oh, ya me tengo que ir, debía juntarme con Tsubasa-chan, adiós

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiese decir algo, la peli naranja ya había salido corriendo. Kotori y Umi se miraron y se rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Siento lo de Honoka-chan, ella es solo muy amigable y bueno, ya sabes más o menos que tipo de persona es –se rió un poco nerviosa la peli gris

-Descuida, eso fue algo… ¿refrescante? –le sonrió para que no se sintiera culpable

-Jeje supongo que podría ser –se rió menos nerviosa esta vez, pero se detuvo y miró a la peli azul como si hubiese recordado algo importante- por cierto debemos hacer el trabajo para la clase de italiano, es para la próxima semana y no hemos avanzado casi nada

-Cierto –Umi también se sorprendió al recordarlo, rara vez le pasaba cosas como olvidar un trabajo o estudiar- podríamos hacerlo ahora

-Seguro –asintió con fuerza y una linda sonrisa apareció en sus labios- de todas formas no me puedo negar, ya que no hemos avanzado por mi culpa

-No lo es –dijo de inmediato mirándola seria- yo tampoco te he pedido que nos juntemos, bueno lo hice solo una vez y entiendo que estuvieses ocupada en ese momento

-Supongo, pero aún así—

-Está bien –remarcó las dos palabras y le sonrió con calidez o lo intento

-Gracias Sonoda-san –volvió a sonreír

-Llámame Umi, Honoka ya me llama por el nombre y me conoce solo desde hoy –se rió ante lo raro que era

-Cierto –se rió también, luego la miró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- entonces, Umi-chan también me debe llamar por mi nombre

-Seguro, Kotori –se sentía tan bien decir su nombre, algo en su interior quería decir su nombre una y otra vez- ¿te parece bien ir a mi departamento? Solo está a 10 minutos caminando de aquí

-Está bien, oh me puedes devolver mis cosas ahora –la joven estiró sus brazos para tomar sus cosas, pero Umi se alejó y empezó a caminar por su cuenta- ¿Umi-chan?

-Te ayudaré a llevar todo esto, es mucho para que los cargues tú sola –no se detuvo a contestar, solo seguía caminando

-Eres muy amable, gracias –escuchó la voz de la peli gris a su lado y sonrió para sí misma

Hicieron una pequeña charla durante el camino al departamento de la peli azul, en general sobre lo que harían en su trabajo. Antes de llegar su puso a llover, Kotori sacó su paraguas y caminaron juntas bajo este. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, dejaron las cosas en uno de los sillones. Umi preparó las cosas, algo para comer, que siempre tenía por las constantes visitas de Maki y Eli, el kotatsu y su laptop. Se sentaron juntas, una al lado de la otra en el kotatsu. Más que nada Kotori guiaba con lo que debía hacer Umi, ya que la peli gris se le hacía mucho más fácil, por su parte la peli azul no le molestaba trabajar de esa manera, tenía mejor redacción que la otra chica así que le preguntaba por ciertas palabras o frases y Kotori las traducía, fue sencillo trabajar una con la otra, se sincronizaban muy bien. Después de 30 minutos trabajando Umi notó que Kotori comenzaba a bostezar más y más seguido, el cansancio se le notaba mucho por lo que se detuvo a escribir y miró a la joven.

-Kotori si estas cansada deberíamos detenernos un momento –le habló con un tono preocupado

-No, estoy bien –una débil sonrisa apareció, pero no convencía a nadie, de hecho se veía realmente agotada ahora que la miraba bien

-No lo estas, es obvio –Umi habló con un tono un poco más fuerte se miraron un momento antes de que suspirara- ¿Qué has estado haciendo esta semana? Te he visto unas cuantas veces y siempre estas con varias cosas en tus brazos, casi corriendo de un lugar a otro

-Estoy a cargo de un proyecto, habrá un desfile de moda dentro del próximo mes, y me pidieron participar –pese a lo cansada que se veía sus ojos brillaban con el tema- yo y otros compañeros participaremos, es un honor poder hacerlo

-¿Y tus otros compañeros te ayudan? –Kotori desvió su mirada brevemente, pero lo suficiente para que Umi se diera cuenta que allí radicaba el problema

-Ellos me ayudan, sí –se puso a jugar con sus manos- pero yo soy la líder del grupo así que la mayor responsabilidad recae en mi

-¿Qué tanto te ayudan? –el tono de voz de la peli azul se volvió frio

-De todo lo que debemos hacer, lo dividimos en 5 cosas, yo… participo en las 5 –murmuró

-¡Eso es un abuso! –Umi levantó más su voz y Kotori tembló un poco, se intentó calmar, respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a hablar, pero más amable y cuidadoso- Kotori, no puedes dejar que abusen así de ti, puede que seas la líder del proyecto, pero no puedes cargar con tanto, además de eso, están tus estudios normales y trabajas

-Lo sé –su mirara era algo que mortificó a Umi, parecía un poco herida, pero más que nada parecía convencida que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien

-No se nota, no puedes dejarlos—

-Ellos no querían –interrumpió Kotori- los otros 5 miembros, no querían que hiciera todo lo que hago, pero yo insistí, trabajamos muy bien juntos, de hecho ya hemos hecho otros proyectos más pequeños juntos, pero yo lo quise de esta manera, no es su culpa

La mirada decidida de Kotori sorprendió a Umi, no solo defendía a sus compañeros sino que era por algo más personal, algo más que todo eso.

-¿Qué intentas probar? –preguntó con suavidad, pero aun así sorprendió a la peli gris, se mordió el labio y se negó a mirarla a los ojos- Kotori

-Nada en especial –susurró

-Estas mintiendo –dijo con voz monótona, la mirada desafiante de Kotori la molestó, realmente era testaruda. Entonces recordó lo que había pensado hace más de una semana atrás, que la mirada de la peli gris era como un libro abierto, que podía notar todas sus emociones a través de ella, pero ahora ese libro se cerró y no quería que mirara dentro. Suspiro- no me digas si no quieres, pero por favor se más responsable contigo misma, tus amigas están muy preocupadas- eso pareció hacer efecto en la joven, sus ojos cambiaron a sorpresa y culpa- Nico y Honoka hablaron de ti y ambas están muy preocupadas, Nico no me quiso decir mucho, solo me pidió que te cuidara. Honoka por otro lado me dijo que no te quería que recayeras, que te volvieras a sobre esforzar, pero más tampoco me dijo. Pero es más que suficiente para mi, piensa no solo en lo que haces a tus amigas, sino que piensa en ti, por lo que me dijo Nico, la casi nula información que me dio, al parecer olvidas que también te debes cuidar, no solo de los demás.

-Lo sé, es un mal habito, pero me cuesta y –la joven apretó sus puños, su voz no sonaba aguda y suave, de hecho se volvió más grave y triste- no puedo evitarlo

-Para eso están tus amigas, incluyéndome, déjanos ayudarte –Umi tomó las manos de Kotori para que dejara de apretarlas con tanta fuerza

-Umi-chan –sus ojos ahora mostraban tristeza y cierto arrepentimiento, el libro se volvió a abrir para Umi

-Lo primero que debes hacer es asignarte menos trabajo, ¿lo harás? –preguntó con amabilidad

-Lo haré –sonrió después de tanta tristeza y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual Umi secó con su dedo- lo prometo

-Genial, siguiente paso –Kotori la miró con curiosidad, la peli azul se alegro que volvía a ser la misma joven alegre y curiosa que conocía y agradaba- ¿trabajas hoy?

-Sí

-¿A que hora?

-Entro a las 3:30 p.m

-Bien -Umi miró el reloj en su muñeca, era la 1:39 de la tarde- quedan dos horas antes de que entres a trabajar, así que recuéstate y descansa

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió ante tal petición- pero el trabajo…

-Está casi terminado, no falta mucho –sonrió y se levantó para guardar las cosas- debes descansar si iras a trabajar, puedes ir a mi cama…

-¡No! -Kotori se alarmo un poco y se sonrojo- no puedo pedirte algo como eso, me basta con el sillón, además puedo dormir donde sea

-Pero no será cómodo y no descansaras bien

-Está bien así, de verdad –sonrió, haciendo que Umi solo suspirara por centésima vez en una sola mañana, realmente Kotori podía ser muy testaruda

-Como plazcas –Kotori como respuesta solo le dio una gran sonrisa

La joven se recostó sobre el sofá y sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, peleo para que así no fuese. Umi la vio descansando y peleando por seguir despierta, lo que le causo cierta gracia y ternura, se levantó y fue a la cocina a dejar las cosas, guardar lo que quedó de los snacks y lavar las tazas de té. Cuando volvió notó que Kotori se había dormido profundamente, la quedó mirando un momento, sintió como si estuviese mirando la cosa más tierna del mundo, en este caso, persona.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

Se levanto y fue a su habitación, removió las sabanas dejando un lado descubierto, acomodó la almohada y fue otra vez hasta donde estaba Kotori durmiendo, la movió un poco para saber si se despertaba, pero nada, la movió más con el mismo resultado.

_Tiene el sueño pesado o de verdad estaba agotadísima. _

Pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de las rodillas de la peli gris y su brazo izquierdo rodeo la espalda, lentamente la fue levantando ajustando el peso y el balance. Cuando la tuvo completamente en sus brazos se quedó mirándola un momento, se sonrojó al ver la boca entre abierta de la peli gris, sacudió su cabeza y la llevó hasta su habitación, donde la dejó en la cama, en el lado en que había removido las sabanas, una vez acotada la arropó y la miró un momento antes de salir de la habitación. Fue donde estaba su laptop, estaría un buen rato sola, así que optó por estudiar. Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 3:20 de la tarde, se levantó de golpe y fue a su habitación para revisar si Kotori seguía dormida. Entró y notó que la peli gris estaba profundamente dormida, no tenía signos de despertar pronto, por lo que decidió avisar a su trabajo de que no iría, además pensaba que era lo mejor, que tuviese un día de descanso. Para su desgracia no tenía el número de Nico ni del local para avisarles, así que opto por ir al lugar ella misma. Escribió una nota por si Kotori despertaba, explicando a donde fue y a qué, esperaba que la joven entendiera sus buenas intenciones y no otra cosa. Dejo la nota cerca de las cosas de la peli gris, tomó su paraguas y se fue. Camino a paso rápido hasta el local, la lluvia había empeorado, por suerte no le tomó mucho tiempo, al entrar fue directo a la barra encontrándose con Maki y Eli sentadas hablando con Nico.

-¿Maki? ¿Eli? –las llamo sorprendida

-¿Umi? –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó, pero sacudió la cabeza- olviden esa pregunta, es obvio. Gracias por invitarme por cierto

-Lo intentamos –defendió Eli mirándola confundida- te hemos estado llamando, pero no respondías, tampoco los mensajes

-¿Eh? –busco entre sus bolsillos su celular al sacarlo vio que lo tenía apagado- olvide prenderlo al salir apurada de la universidad

-¿Por qué saliste apurada? –preguntó Maki

-¡Ah! Cierto –Umi recordó por que fue al local- Nico

La joven la miró sorprendida por la forma en que la llamó.

-No me asustes de esa manera –la miró casi molesta- ¿Qué?

-Lo siento y Kotori hoy no vendrá a trabajar –contesto ganándose las miradas de sorpresa del trío

-¿Por qué? –Nico la miró fijo y seria- ¿qué le pasó?

-Está durmiendo en mi departamento –si las miradas de sorpresa no fueran suficientes sus bocas también se abrieron de par en par

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kotori, pervertida?! –Nico intentó alcanzarla por detrás de la barra, pero no pudo

-¡No soy pervertida! –se defendió

-Puede ser acosadora, pero no pervertida –un intento de defender por parte de Eli, ganándose la mirada enojada de Umi- solo bromeaba, cálmate

-Ella solo está descansado, estaba realmente agotada –la peli azul movió su vista a la pelinegra- tal y como tú y Honoka querían

-¿De verdad lograste hacerla descansar? –Nico la miraba atónica, luego pensó un momento antes de mirarla una vez más curiosa- ¿Honoka? ¿La conoces?

-La conocí hoy –recordó el encuentro y conversación con la peli naranja- es realmente… algo

-Entiendo a que te refieres, yo pensé lo mismo que tú cuando la conocí –Nico sonrió y luego la miro seria- es estúpida, eso es

-¿No es tu amiga? –preguntó Maki levantando una ceja

-Y por eso sé que es estúpida –contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-Que buena amiga eres, ¿así tratas a todas tus amigas? –Maki tomó un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos

-Mm… con Kotori en general no soy tan así, pero también tiene sus momentos –respondió con normalidad

-Ahora entiendo que con Maki te lleves de esa manera –se rió Eli

-Se molestan siempre y pelean, deben ser muy cercanas –se burló también Umi

-¡Hey no es así! –Maki se sonrojó, entendía que se molestaran entre ellas, pero cuando estaban solas, no con la misma Nico frente a ellas

-Vamos Maki-chan no seas tímida –la pelinegra puso una mano en sus labios- admite que tenemos algo especial

-¡Ni en tus sueños! –le gritó completamente roja, no podía creer que Nico les estuviese siguiendo el juego

-Como sea –miró a Umi- ¿Cómo lo hiciste para que descansara? Honoka y yo lo hemos intentado toda la semana

-Mmm supongo que fui convincente, le dije lo que creía, no gran cosa –pensó la peli azul- le hablé de ustedes y como se preocupan por ella

-Mmm aún así… me sorprende –Nico la miraba con curiosidad- de todas formas, gracias

-No es gran cosa

-Lo es, para nosotras lo es –sonrió amable- y más te vale cuidar de Kotori

-Lo haré –respondió seria

-Que seria –se burló- ahora te puedo creer que eres su amiga, era poco convincente que la llamaras amiga cuando te referías a ella como Minami-san

-Y-Yo…

-No soy idiota sabes –le sonrió

-No todo el tiempo al menos –se burló Maki

-¡Cállate!

-Oblígame

Siguieron discutiendo, Eli las miró divertida, pero pasó su mirada a Umi y le sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Así que oficialmente son amigas? –preguntó fuera de broma

-Sí, ella realmente es testaruda, en ese sentido me recuerda a ustedes dos –sonrió divertida

-No, ella es muy diferente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tu forma de ser con ella es diferente a como eras con nosotras cuando nos conocimos

-Buen punto –se rieron- ya te encontraremos a alguien y te haremos pagar cada una de tus malditas burlas

-Ya quiero ver eso –desafió

-Me voy, me gustaría estar cuando Kotori despierte –se encaminó a la salida, Eli acompañándola

-Que romántica –dijo de manera soñadora

-Graciosa –dijo con sarcasmo- es para que no se le ocurra venir a trabajar, de verdad debe descansar

-Entiendo –le dio una amigable sonrisa- ve con tu bella durmiente

-Eli –dijo en tono de advertencia

-Lo siento, me cuesta contenerme –se rió- al menos no puedes negar la parte de bella, porque de verdad lo es

-Comienzo a creer que te gusta –frunció un poco el ceño

-¿Celosa? –sonrió, pero al ver la mirada de Umi desapareció de inmediato- tranquila, pero solo digo la verdad, y no, no me gusta

-Lo que digas, me voy –abrió la puerta y vio como la lluvia había empeorado aún más

-Woo, creo que deberemos irnos pronto con Maki antes de que empeore –comentó Eli- nos vemos

-Nos vemos –Umi abrió su paraguas y se fue

El viento hacia más difícil caminar, decidió cerrar su paraguas y simplemente correr hasta su departamento, sería más fácil de esa manera. Cuando llegó estaba empapada, fue a su habitación a sacar ropa limpia y su toalla, miró que Kotori aún dormía plácidamente, se le acercó un poco.

_Eli tenía razón, es de verdad hermosa… pero se ve mejor con menos maquillaje._

Salió de la habitación y fue al baño, para tomar una ducha. Una vez que terminó y se cambio fue hasta la cocina para preparar algo, miró la hora y ya eran las 5:46 de la tarde.

_¿Cuánto tarde con las chicas?_

Se sorprendió por lo tarde que era, comenzó a cocinar, miró por la ventana y vio que la lluvia seguía empeorando por lo que decidió prender la televisión para saber que pasaría con el clima. Mientras cocinaba escuchó que no se pasaría hasta mañana en la tarde y recomendaba no salir de sus casas.

_Espero que Eli y Maki se hayan ido ya a sus casas._

_Y Nico también._

Cuando terminó de cocinar decidió que despertaría a Kotori, sino le costaría dormir en la noche. Se fue a despertarla, pero se detuvo al ver a a la peli gris de pie en la entrada de su habitación, frotándose los ojos, aún algo dormida.

-¿Umi-chan? –preguntó somnolienta

-Kotori –la miró sorprendida, luego se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmm… -la miró a los ojos, con una leve, pero placentera sonrisa- bien, de alguna forma muy refrescante

-Me alegro –sonrió complacida

-Iré al baño –dijo aún con esa dormilona sonrisa en sus labios

-Es por aquí –la guio hasta el lugar y entró, cerró la puerta

Umi espero cerca del baño, por si algo pasaba, podía ser peligroso estar en el baño en el estado semi consiente en que estaba Kotori. Suspiró y pensó que estaba siendo paranoica cuando escucho un grito, se movió rápidamente hasta la puerta encontrándose con Kotori fuera del baño con la cara mojada y ahora completamente despierta.

-¡¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en tu habitación?! ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡¿Falté al trabajo?! ¡¿Qué haré?! –la joven miraba a todas direcciones aterrorizada, Umi la miró sorprendida hasta que se puso a reír, no solo una risita, sino una risa de verdad. Kotori se detuvo y la miró sorprendida, luego inflo sus mejillas- ¡No te rías de mi!

-Lo jaja lo siento jajaja, pero jaja es que tu cara y jajaja –Umi no podía parar de reír haciendo que la peli gris inflara más sus mejillas

-Moouuu Umi-chan –se quejó, pero luego de ver ese lado de Umi sonrió, en algún punto pensó que la joven no era capaz de reír de esa manera, pero ahora sabía que si podía y era agradable de oír y ver

-Lo siento Kotori, pero tu cara era… -se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar reírse otra vez

-Está bien entiendo –le sonrió calmada

-De acuerdo, respondiendo tu preguntas –le sonrió y miró la hora en su celular- Estas durmiendo en mi habitación porque te llevé allí mientras dormías, pensé que sería mejor de esa manera, sino no descansarías apropiadamente

-Entiendo, gracias Umi-chan

-Son cerca de las 6 de la tarde, sí, faltaste al trabajo, y no harás nada fuera de quedarte aquí –Kotori la miró sorprendida y fingiendo estar asustada por sus últimas palabras, pese a que notó que solo fingía aun así Umi se alarmó- lo-lo digo porque está lloviendo de manera torrencial, no es bueno que salgas así a la calle, así que será mejor que esperes aquí hasta que se pase. En cuanto a tu trabajo, yo le dije a Nico que no irías a trabajar, no te quise despertar, merecías un buen descanso.

-Ya veo –Kotori se puso a pensar un momento antes de volver a sonreír– te agradezco mucho la amabilidad que has tenido conmigo, de verdad

-No hay problema –devolvió la sonrisa

-Entonces… estaré aquí hasta que se suavice la lluvia –comentó acercándose a una ventana

-Sí, lo cual dicen que no será hasta mañana en la tarde

-¡¿Eh?! –la miró atónita- e-entonces tendré que pasar la noche aquí

-Sí, espero que no te moleste demasiado –ambas caminaron hasta el kotatsu y se sentaron juntas al igual cuando hicieron el trabajo

-Eso debería decirlo yo –miró sus manos- siento ser una molestia Umi-chan

-No lo eres, te lo aseguro –le sonrió, luego recordó que había cocinado- cociné algo, ¿te gustaría comer?

-Sí –su cara volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa- por favor

También se levanto y fue con Umi hasta la cocina para ayudarle a preparar las cosas. Una vez todo listo en el kotatsu se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente.

-Woo está delicioso –dijo después de probar la comida

-Gracias, no es gran cosa –era bueno volver a esa Kotori feliz y adorable- suelo cocinar seguido ya que vivo sola… o con Maki y Eli

-¿Ellas vienen seguido? –pregunto llevándose más comida a la boca

-Casi siempre –la peli azul también comió- es casi como tenerlas viviendo conmigo

-Ya veo –siguió comiendo

-¿Tú vives sola o con tu familia?

-Sola, desde que entre a la universidad. ¿Tienes novio?

Umi se atoró un poco antes de responder

-No –dudo un momento antes de hablar otra vez- ¿y tú?

-Tampoco –su sonrisa cambio

-¿Pasó algo? –Kotori mordió su labio

-Terminamos hace dos semanas –dijo en voz baja

-Ya veo, ¿aún lo quieres? –sentía un poco de pena por la joven, al parecer la herida aun estaba abierta

-No, no es eso –o tal vez no del modo que Umi ella creía

-¿Entonces?

-Es… complicado, pero de todas formas es mejor así, no quería continuar con esa relación –suspiró y cerró un momento sus ojos

-¿Por qué? –inquirió, un lado de ella quería dejar de preguntar, pero su otro lado quería saber más y la curiosidad ganó

-No era una buena relación –parecía pensar cada palabra que decía- las chicas me lo advirtieron y cuando decidí terminar, resultó que él terminó conmigo primero –soltó una pequeña risa- fue extraño, pero según Nozomi-chan es mejor de esa manera, no me quiso decir porque

-¿Nozomi-chan? –preguntó Umi, era primera vez que escuchaba mencionarla

-Sí, ella es una de mis amigas, junto con Nico-chan y Honoka-chan –le sonrió

-Así que ese es su nombre –dijo más para sí que para la otra joven, en respuesta recibió solo un movimiento de cabeza y ojos curiosos- Honoka la mencionó hoy cuando fuiste a buscar tu credencial, pero no dijo su nombre

-Oh entiendo, de todas formas yo no quería seguir con él, pero no estaba segura de cómo terminar hasta que las chicas hablaron conmigo –sonrió al hablar de sus amigas

-Entiendo

Se quedaron en silencio siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron, dejaron las cosas a un lado. Ambas disfrutaban el sonido de la lluvia caer, era relajante y grato el ambiente que se creó.

-Tú y las demás se conocieron en preparatoria ¿no? –Umi rompió el silencio

-Sí, aunque con Honoka-chan nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria –se rió suavemente

-Oh llevan mucho tiempo juntas –se sorprendió lo duradera que era su amistad

-Jeje sí, rara vez peleamos, casi nunca de hecho –miró a Umi- siempre nos apoyamos en todo, ella me apoyó cuando me fui a Italia y yo a ella con su relación

-¿Su relación? –alzó una ceja la peli azul

-Sí, veras nosotras íbamos a una escuela solo de mujeres –su mirada se posó sobre la de Umi, como juzgándola- Honoka-chan era rival con otra chica llamada Kira Tsubasa, competían, pero era de manera sana, nunca pelearon ni nada por el estilo. Tsubasa-chan era muy popular junto sus dos mejores amigas, por otro lado Honoka-chan más bien era conocida por los problemas en que se metía por dormir y comer en clases y por su torpeza. De todas formas después un día Honoka-chan me confesó que se enamoró de Tsubasa-chan, pero tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de las personas a su alrededor, yo le di mi completo apoyo y después de varios problemas Tsubasa-chan se enteró… y correspondió sus sentimientos. Tuvieron varios problemas con su relación al comienzo, pero lo superaron juntas, llevan como pareja dos años –Kotori seguía mirándola fijamente pero ahora con una sonrisa en su cara

-Ya veo… -no esperaba esa historia, pero fue inevitable pensar en Eli y simpatizar con Kotori y Honoka

-¿Qué piensas? –Kotori seguía mirando, observando su reacción

-Nada malo, te lo aseguro –le sonrió para que se calmara y dejara de mirarla de esa manera- no soy homofóbica ni nada por el estilo

-¿De verdad? –pareció relajarla y aliviarla su respuesta. Umi le gusto mucho ese lado de ella, que defendería a su mejor amiga sin importar quien fuese

-Te lo aseguro, de hecho…

-Tú también… -Kotori abrió más sus ojos sorprendida

-No, te equivocas –se sonrojó un poco- lo que iba a decir es que Eli es bisexual, sería estúpido de mi parte rechazar a Honoka solo porque sale con una chica

-¿Ayase-san es bi? –ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad

-Sí, sus padres… bueno su madre no le dio mayor importancia, pensaba que solo era una etapa, pero cuando Eli le dijo que no sería solo una etapa entonces lo tomó más enserio, pero solo fue una charla seria, no la rechazo. Por otro lado su papá… no lo tomó bien, pero lo fue asimilando con el tiempo, no quería rechazar a su hija, pero le costaba aceptarlo aún así lo logró, aunque hasta ahora Eli evita hablar sobre chicas de manera romántica con él. Yo vengo de una familia muy tradicional y estricta, así que al comienzo no lo entendía ni me agradaba del todo la idea, pero me tomó dos días para saber que era estúpido juzgar por la orientación sexual a alguien, Eli seguía siendo Eli, mi mejor amiga. Maki por su parte, como casi todo en la vida, no le importo, por ella estaba todo bien, mientras no le dijera que era zoofilica, necrofilica o algo bizarro como eso

-Jajaja Nishikino-san tiene una divertida forma de pensar –se rió suavemente, ya estaba completamente relajada, sabía que podía confiar en Umi

-Llámalas por sus nombres, de seguro no les importará en lo más mínimo –le sonrió- ni a mí tampoco

-De acuerdo

-Por cierto Kotori, algo me ha estado incomodando –la miró algo seria

-¿Qué cosa? –Umi se acercó a su cara entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo que la peli gris se pusiera nerviosa- ¿U-Umi-chan?

-Te vez mejor sin tanto maquillaje, se que lo utilizas para tapar el cansancio reflejado en tu rostro, pero… no creo que lo necesites más –Ante lo dicho Kotori abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida, se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección

-¿Tú crees? –dijo casi en un susurro

-Definitivamente –tomó en entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón de cabello de Kotori

-A mí tampoco me gusta maquillarme mucho –se puso de pie- iré al baño a quitármelo, como tu dijiste, no creo que lo necesite más

Con una sonrisa en su rostro la joven se fue al baño. Umi mientras tanto, tomó las cosas sucias y las lavó. Cuando Kotori salió del baño con su cara limpia y sin maquillaje Umi sonrió.

Siguieron hablando sobre diversas cosas, vieron una película hasta que dieron más de las 11 de la noche. Kotori fue a bañar y Umi le preparó un pijama. Cuando terminó de bañarse y cambiarse, Kotori fue a la habitación de la peli azul para pedirle el futon.

-Umi-chan ya terminé –Umi estaba sentada en su cama leyendo, dejó su libro a un lado y la miró

-De acuerdo, entonces tú dormirás aquí y yo estaré en el sofá por si me necesitas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –antes de que pudiese levantarse Kotori la tomó de los hombros empujando hacia abajo- yo soy quien debería dormir en el sofá o futon

-No es necesario, además deberías descansar más –tomó las manos de la peli gris entre las suyas sacándolas de sus hombros

-Tú también deberías descansar –la miró molesta- además dormí casi toda la tarde, estaré bien

-Testaruda –Umi frunció el ceño

-Tú también –infló sus mejillas

Las dos se rieron después de un momento mirándose fijo a los ojos. Cuando se controlaron otra vez Kotori miró la cama y luego a la peli azul.

-¿Y si dormimos juntas? –un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-Am… supongo que es una buena solución, además… -miró su cama- es suficientemente grande para las dos

-Sí –sonrió con energía- pero…

-¿Pero? –ladeo su cabeza

-Recordé que… suelo abrazar algo cuando duermo, ya sea una almohada o… alguien –su rubor se acentuó

-Oh –se sonrojó también, movió un poco sus labios- está bien, no me molesta, Eli también suele tener ese habito al dormir

-¿De verdad? –parecía aliviarse un poco. _ De verdad le preocupaba eso… que adorable._

-De verdad –se movió a un lado de la cama e hizo que Kotori se sentara a su lado- ahora deberíamos dormir

-Seguro –Ambas se acostaron a un lado de la cama, ambas mirando el techo algo incomodas por la extraña situación

Pasó un momento en silencio, pero el celular de Kotori lo rompió.

-Lo siento mucho –tomó su celular y vio que era un mensaje por parte de Nico. Lo leyó y se sorprendió un poco con el contenido, pero sonrió a la vez

-¿Pasó algo? –Umi se sentó al igual que la peli gris

-Nada malo, solo era Nico-chan –la miró con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos- Mañana iremos al trabajo de Nozomi-chan, en la noche, dice que tus amigas también irán por lo que tú también deberías ir

-¿El trabajo de Nozomi? –le sorprendió un poco

-Sí, será divertido Umi-chan –la tomó de las manos- debes ir

-Iré, descuida –se volvieron a recostar.

-Umi-chan gracias por todo otra vez –la peli azul giró su cabeza y se encontró con Kotori con su cuerpo de costado mirándola

-Ya te dije que no es nada –también giro su cuerpo quedando ambas frente a frente- eres mi amiga, no puedo solo mirar como te agotas hasta más no poder

-Y te lo agradezco, también le debo una disculpa a las chicas –su sonrisa se aflojó un momento, pero volvió rápidamente- de seguro Nico-chan me regañará y Honoka-chan me abrazara y dirá muchas cosas que no alcanzaré a entender

-Seguramente –se rió Umi- ¿Qué hay de Nozomi?

-Ella, no estoy segura, suele ser impredecible –soltó una risita- ya veremos mañana, buenas noches Umi-chan

-Buenas noches Kotori –susurró

La peli azul giró y quedó mirando al techo, cerró sus ojos y lentamente empezaba a dormirse, pero de pronto sintió que Kotori se movía, giró su cabeza, la vio acercándose hasta que se aferró a su brazo derecho. Se sonrojó con el contacto, pero prefirió no moverse, solo se intento relajar. Tenía el presentimiento que mañana de verdad sería un día muy interesante.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, se aclararon algunas cosas, pero sé que tendrán más preguntas que respuestas jaja. **_

_**Se viene Nozomi! después de tanto que me la piden jaja. Será genial poder escribir ese cap. Solo esperen un poco más nwn**_

_**Salio laargo el cap, y eso que habia pensado explicar un par de cosas más, pero preferí no hacerlo. **_

_**Gracias por toooodo el apoyo *-***_

_**Gethsemani: en este cap hubo una pequeña pelea jaja, ya veremos como les va en el siguiente cap owo**_

_**Zehiroth: MAki anda Nicoriosa xDD**_

_**Adri: jajaja cosas que pasan en FF xD y no hay pastel como premio xD solo elegir algo sobre el fic u otro que te gustaria que escriba, pero no atinaste xDD**_

_**Caraquitas: A mi también me encanta como se llevan Nozomi y Nico, son unas locas jajaja Ya se viene Nozomom!**_

_**Guest: graacias, saludos para ti también owo**_

_**PKruger: Ouuh gracias *-* ya se viene Nozomi yeeii**_

_**ANozomii: jajaja entiendo, yo la primera vez que vi la sería... pensé que Umi y Kotori traían algo raro xD pero dejé de ver la serie, la segunda vez que la vi (completa) no shippeaba... hasta que la nacion del NozoEli atacó y ahora estoy metida en especial en el NozoEli y KotoUmi hell :C saquenme! o mejor no... Nico celosa... ejejeje interesante**_

_**Danael: se viene el NozoEli! asi que solo hay que esperar un poquito más. ahora hay más interaccion entre kotori y umi owo**_

_**amu-hope: jajaja muchos lo hacen, cada vez me gusta más esa pareja n.n**_

_**Otakumiaw: Graaacias por leer owo y sii no podia ser otra que Nozomi no? jaja**_

_**Bleach: quieeen sabe si Maki ya se enamoro jajaa si Eli merece amooors pero tendrá que esperarse hasta el prox cap jaja **_

_**Akinater: soy un amors de persona y lo sabes xD te esperas owó hasta la prox semana asi que le bajas la esuma a tu chocolate oee thii xD **_

_**Avemari: Jajaja no creo, Maki solo quiere a Nico loli o no xD o tal vez no jajaja quien sabe aquí se sabe lo que traia Kotori, pero de seguro hay nuevas preguntas jeje **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Al fin nuevo cap! espero que lo disfruten_**

* * *

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando Umi despertó, pese a que creía que podría pasar la noche tranquila la verdad fue que no pudo. El brazo de Kotori estuvo sujetando su brazo toda la noche, a veces más fuerte y otras no tanto, pero no la soltaba, lo que le dificulto el quedarse dormida, se distraía por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, ya que nunca fue del tipo de persona muy de tacto, de hecho recordaba haber abrazado a Eli y Maki solo un par de veces a ambas. Cuando bordeaban cerca de las 2 y algo de la mañana logró conciliar el sueño.

La peli azul miró la hora y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era, se levantó casi de inmediato, primero tuvo que zafarse del agarre de la otra chica. Fue a su cocina para preparar algo de desayunar, comenzó a calentar el agua cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de su habitación.

-Umi-chan buenos días – apareció la peli gris en la cocina, una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Umi sonrió de vuelta

-Buenos días Kotori –Por primera vez notó que su pijama quedaba muy bien en la figura de Kotori

-Oh ¿estás preparando el desayuno? –se acercó hasta quedar a su lado

-Sí, pero solo he empezado a calentar el agua –contesto mirando donde estaba el agua

-En ese caso déjame prepararlo –una mirada iluminada apareció en su cara

-No es nece—

-¡Sí lo es! –le cortó, frunciendo de manera tierna el ceño- quiero compensar lo que has hecho por mi

-Insisto en que—

-Yo también insisto –su mirada decía que no se rendiría, por lo que solo suspiro

-Está bien tu ganas –sonrió resignada, Kotori por su parte solo juntó sus manos y sonrió feliz

-Genial, ve a bañarte y déjame el resto a mí

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo –la peli azul fue a su habitación y se preparó para ducharse

Al terminar fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, en lo que se cambiaba le llegó un delicioso olor. Fue hasta la cocina y se encontró con Kotori terminando de preparar el desayuno. Se quedó mirando la mesa y su boca se le hizo agua, consistía en panqueques rellenos mermelada, dobladas en cuatro partes y sobre ella tenía un poco de azúcar nevada, una taza de café con leche y un lindo diseño de una hoja en él.

-Oh ¿ya terminaste? –Kotori notó su presencia

-Sí –contesto sin despegar su mirada del desayuno

-Parece que te gustó lo que preparé –le sonrió divertida

-Ah sí, se ve realmente delicioso –la peli azul la miró y sonrió- también su olor lo es

-Jeje gracias, entonces vamos a comer –ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

-Este tipo de desayuno se ve muy… occidental –comentó Umi- ¿lo consumían en Italia?

-Nop, de hecho es estilo francés –contestó con una sonrisa- tenía un compañero que era francés y me enseñó varias cosas sobre su cocina

-¿Te gusta cocinar? –llevó un poco a su boca

-Me encanta, es divertido –ese brillo especial en sus ojos apareció. Umi sonrió suavemente ante eso

-Ya veo, debo decir que tanto sabor, aroma y presentación es muy increíble, eres muy buena –bebió café

-No es para tanto –la joven se sonrojó, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios

Siguieron hablando de diversas cosas, una vez que terminaron Umi insistió en ella limpiar todo, mientras lo hacia Kotori se bañó. Cuando ambas terminaron, Kotori le agradeció todo lo que la peli azul hizo por ella y se fue.

* * *

Recibió un mensaje por parte de Maki, diciendo que se juntarían con Eli en el café. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando entró al local y fue recibida por Kotori, quien la llevó a una mesa en la que estaban Maki y Eli, pero se sorprendió al ver que también estaba Honoka sentada con ellas y otra chica que no reconocía.

-Oh llegó Umi –la primera en verla fue Eli

-Buenas tardes –saludo de manera política a todas

-¡Hola Umi-chan! –saludó con alegría y energía la peli naranja ganándose las miradas de sorpresa de la pelirroja y la rubia. Umi se sentó en la mesa que tenía forma de C

-No esperaba verte aquí Honoka –comentó la peli azul

-Jeje yo también iré con ustedes al trabajo de Nozomi-chan –Respondió con una gran sonrisa

-Ya veo

-¿Cómo es esa tal Nozomi? –preguntó Maki- Nico-chan me dijo que debía prepararme mentalmente antes de presentármela, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Pueees –la peli naranja desvió su mirada a otro lugar- Nozomi-chan es una persona muy divertida y puede ser muy juguetona

-Ella es una persona muy interesante –agregó la joven que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada al lado de Honoka. Umi la miró, como también sus dos mejores amigas- cierto, no me he presentado contigo- miró a Umi y le sonrió, era una sonrisa confiada y con cierto encanto- mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa, la novia de Honoka

-Mucho gusto, Sonoda Umi –se presentó también

-¿A qué te refieres con interesante? –preguntó Maki

-Lo sabrás cuando la conozcas, es difícil de describir, además es mejor de esa manera –Umi pensó que su sonrisa reflejaba que sería divertido ver como reaccionarían el trío ante la tal persona Nozomi

-Cierto, cierto –concordó Honoka- Creo que será divertido, la pasaremos bien

-Seguro que sí –Tsubasa miró a su novia y le sonrió, dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano, que hasta ahora Umi no había notado que estaba entrelazada con la de Honoka

-¿A qué hora iremos? –Eli preguntó

-Cuando Kotori-chan y Nico-chan terminen de trabajar –Honoka miró hacia la barra donde estaba Nico preparando unos cafés- y eso sería a las 7

-Oh no falta mucho –Sonrió la rubia, Umi intuía que la insistencia de sus nuevas amigas en mantener a Nozomi como una especie de persona misteriosa e interesante llamó su atención. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, debería hablar con Maki a solas cuando tuviesen la oportunidad

-Nop- la peli naranja bebía de su batido y pasó su mirada por el trío frente a ella- ¿Desde cuando son amigas?

-Desde la preparatoria –respondió Eli- hace tres años, yo estaba en 3° año, Umi en 2° y Maki en 1°

-Oooh, todas son de años diferentes –se sorprendió

-¿Cómo es que se hicieron amigas siendo todas de diferentes grados? –esta vez preguntó a Tsubasa

-Am todas nosotras éramos las más populares en nuestros respectivos grados, y bueno… pasaron unas cosas que llevaron a otras –Las tres intercambiaron miradas- la verdad es que ninguna de nosotras se llevaba muy bien con otra, de hecho… se podría decir que casi nos odiábamos

-Wooo –Honoka abrió más sus ojos, emocionada- ¡quiero saber!

-Pues… -Eli miró a las demás quienes asintieron, pero antes de poder abrirla boca apareció Nico

-Con Kotori nos iremos a cambiar y nos podremos ir –la peli negra miró a todas- así que paguen y espérenos afuera

-Okeey –contestó Honoka

-Será para otro día la historia –Tsubasa fue la primera en ponerse de pie

-Seguro –sonrió Eli

Las cinco jóvenes pagaron y salieron del local, no pasó más de 5 minutos hasta que aparecieron Nico y Kotori.

-Gracias por esperarnos –Kotori fue la primera en hablar

-No hay problema –Umi le contestó, vio como Maki y Eli intercambiaban una mirada y sonrisas que desde su punto de vista eran presagio de una tortura, lo cual le recordó que quería hablar con Maki.

-Entonces vámonos –Nico fue la primera en ponerse a caminar, Honoka fue la siguiente junto con Tsubasa y ambas comenzaron a hablar. Eli y Kotori las siguieron, Maki también iba a ir con ellas, pero Umi la sostuvo por el brazo

-¿Qué pasa? –Maki la miró confundía y sorprendida

-Quería hablarte de Eli

-¿De Eli? –alzó una ceja

-¿No notaste que parece interesada en conocer esa tal Nozomi?

-Oh eso, sí lo noté –Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la menor- espero que ella realmente sea como la describen, de seguro Eli se interesará aún más

-Esperemos que sea así –una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en la boca de Umi- nos pagara con intereses sus burlas

-Confiemos en que así será

El par se adelantó para alcanzar al resto de las jóvenes. Kotori y Eli se reían, Tsubasa estaba hablando de algo con Nico mientras que Honoka se mantenía al margen escuchando.

-¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? –preguntó Eli al ver a sus dos mejores amigas llegar a su lado

-Nada muy importante –respondió sin darle importancia Maki

-No sé porque no les creo –Eli las miró desconfiada

-Ni que me importara –Maki la miró sin mayor expresión en su rostro

-Eres tan adorable –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia

-Yo creo que sí lo es –habló de la nada Kotori, sonriéndole a Maki

-¿Qué? –Maki se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa- no lo soy

-¿Eh? Yo creo que sí –se rió suavemente la peli gris, haciendo que Maki se tornará de un color más rojo

-E-Estas mal de la cabeza –desvió su mirada y se adelantó hasta llegar con Nico y las demás

-Eso fue a propósito –se rió Umi mirando a Kotori

-No pude resistirlo, lo siento –se llevó su mano a la boca y rió

-Le gusta avergonzar a Maki –Eli la miró con una gran sonrisa- definitivamente me agradas

-Solo estuvieron 5 minutos a solas y ya la llevaste por un mal camino, eres de lo peor Eli –se burló Umi

-Pasó la noche contigo y no se volvió una sería e inepta socialmente, así que no es mi culpa –se burló de vuelta Eli

-De hecho siempre he sido un poco… juguetona, pero con Nozomi-chan ese lado mío se acentuó –comento la peli gris, haciendo que el otro par la miraran sorprendidas

-¿Ah sí? –Eli parecía agradarle ese comentario, Umi también sonrió, esa tal Nozomi sería posiblemente el pase para una metralleta de bromas en contra de Eli

-Síp

Caminaron cerca de 10 minutos antes de llegar al lugar. Era un bar bastante concurrido, el grupo se detuvo en la entrada y Nico les pidió sacar su credencial de universitarias. Los dos guardias en la entrada al ver las credenciales las dejaron pasar sin problemas. Umi miró a su alrededor una vez dentro, la música sonaba fuerte, pero habían lugares más lejanos para poder hablar sin tener que levantar demasiado la voz, una pista de baile, barra y cosas propias de lugares como esos. La peli azul no había ido a un bar desde hace mucho, rara vez salía de noche, prefería otro tipo de actividades, como también lo prefería Maki. Por otra parte Eli era un caso diferente, pese a que tampoco salía muy seguido, sí tenía mucha más experiencia que las dos menores.

-Síganme –escuchó la voz de Nico y la vio avanzar entre las personas hasta un lugar más alejado del bullicio

Eran dos mesas juntas y varias sillas alrededor, tenían un cordel y un cartel en este que decía "Reservado", Nico lo quitó y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran.

-¿Está bien solo sentarnos aquí sin decirle a alguien? –preguntó Maki a Nico, mirando a su alrededor

-Sí, no hay problema –se encogió de hombros, luego alzó una ceja a la menor- deja de mirar a todas partes, pareces una gatita perdido

-¡¿A quién le llamaste gatita?! –Se sonrojó y la miró molesta

-A ti, si sigues mirando de esa manera las personas sabrán que eres nueva en estas cosas, podrían aprovecharse de ti –la mirada seria de la mayor la hizo tranquilizarse

-Podrías decirlo de esa manera, antes de llamarme tan extrañamente –comentó desviando la mirada

-Tranquila Maki-chan no te dejaremos sola en un lugar así –sonrió Honoka

-Iré a buscar a Nozomi-chan –Kotori se puso de pie, pero antes de que se alejara Umi le habló

-Te acompaño –También se levantó de su asiento

-No es necesario –le sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de la peli azul- conozco bien el lugar y las personas que trabajan aquí también nos conoces, no hay problema

No supo como replicar así que solo se volvió a sentar, y vio a la peli gris irse.

-¿Así que vienen aquí seguido? –preguntó Eli

-Mmm algo, usualmente venimos antes de que abran –respondió Nico

-En general solo acompañamos a Nozomi-chan hasta acá o la esperamos hasta que salga y nos vamos todas juntas –agregó Honoka

-Iré al baño –Nico se puso de pie y se fue

-¿Viven juntas? –preguntó Umi

-Yo vivo con mi prima, Tsubasa-chan y Nico-chan viven juntas y Kotori-chan vive con Nozomi-chan –respondió

-¿Tú prima? –preguntó Maki

-Sí, es un año menor que yo –sonrió

-La verdad pensé que tú vivirías con Tsubasa –comentó Eli

-Lo hemos pensado, pero preferimos esperar –respondió la castaña

-Además si vivimos juntas me costará más concentrarme en estudiar –se rió nerviosa

-No tienes remedio, pero yo creo que sería al revés –Tsubasa miró a su novia divertida- ahora que tú y Rin viven juntas son un verdadero caos

-No es cierto –infló sus mejillas

-¿Vives con ella desde hace poco? –Eli miró a la peli naranja

-Sí, desde hace unos meses, porque está en primer año y le propuse irse a vivir conmigo, así estaría más cerca y nos podríamos divertir juntas

-Se divierten demasiado diría yo –comentó la castaña a lo que Honoka solo se rió nerviosa una vez más

-Por cierto ¿Qué estudian? –Umi no se podía imaginar que podría estar estudiando esa energética joven

-Gastronomía –respondió de inmediato la peli naranja

-Yo estoy en una escuela de canto y en estos momentos estoy grabando con una disquera conocida –Tsubasa sonrió cortes- también he trabajado en un par de doramas con papeles pequeños, no gran cosa, no me interesa actuar como a Nico, me importa cantar

-¿Cómo Nico-chan? –preguntó Maki que participó más en la conversación por primera vez

-¿No lo sabían? –preguntó Honoka sorprendida y Tsubasa se veía igual de sorprendida

-¿qué cosa? –preguntaron las tres

-Sobre Nico-chan –respondió Honoka

-Tal vez por eso le agradaron tanto, al no tratarla diferente, si no saben quien es… -comentó Tsubasa más para su novia que para el resto, la que respondió moviendo fuertemente la cabeza- Yazawa Nico… ¿no les suena el nombre?

-Ahora que lo dices… -Umi recordó que unas canciones que tuvieron que componer junto con Maki era para una tal Yazawa Nico- sí he escuchado su nombre, por ciertas canciones

-¿No es una actriz nueva que se hizo popular rápidamente? –preguntó Eli- ¿es la misma Nico?

-Sí, la misma –sonrió feliz Honoka- ¿es genial, no?

-Aún le queda un año dentro de la universidad, pero ya la han llamado para hacer varios doramas, pero aún se niega a participar como dentro de los personajes principales, quiere terminar de estudiar primero

-No me esperaba un razonamiento tan maduro de su parte –comentó impresionada Maki

-Nico-chan es muy madura cuando debe y quiere serlo –Honoka dijo un poco más seria- solo que no le demuestra

-Es más perceptiva de lo que parece –agregó Tsubasa

-Sí, eso ya lo noté –la pelirroja bajó un poco la mirada, recordando el día en que la incentivó a ir al karaoke con sus compañeros de clases

-¿De qué me perdí? –la voz de Nico se hizo escuchar

-De que te tardabas una eternidad –respondió Maki

-Está lleno el lugar, obviamente me demoraría –Nico la miró casi molesta

-oh ya veo, creía que te habían confundido con una niña de prepa y te hicieron salir del local –se burló

-¿Cómo te atreves? –intercambiaron miradas, ambas con el ceño fruncido

-Eso sacas por llamarme gatita perdida –espetó

-Dejen de pelear –intentó calmar Eli

-Tú—

-Oh pero que grupo tan lleno de energía –escucharon una voz cantarina y juguetona. Eli giró su cabeza encontrándose con una mujer de estatura media, tal vez solo un poco más baja que Umi, pelo oscuro, no muy segura de que color a causa del tipo de iluminación dentro del bar, ojos verdes brillantes y calmados, piel blanca y cuerpo realmente envidiable. Eli se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de mirar a esa persona, algo de ella era llamativo y misterioso.

-Hasta que decidiste aparecer –Nico se cruzó de brazos sentándose en su lugar

-Lo siento, debía atender algo primero –dio una sonrisa y miró al resto de las chicas, en especial al desconocido trío- hola, mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi

-Nishikino Maki

-Sonoda Umi

-Eli, Ayase Eli –la rubia apoyó sus cabeza sobre sus manos y dio la mejor seductora sonrisa que pudo, Nozomi la quedó mirando un momento y su sonrisa se agrandó levemente. En ese momento su confiada sonrisa debilito por los nervios, algo andaba mal, era ella quien hacía sentir nerviosa a las personas no al revés

-Que trío tan encantador –la joven se sentó junto a Nico, quedando todas frente a alguien. Quedaron Nozomi frente a Eli, a su lado Nico frente a Maki, Umi frente a Honoka y Tsubasa frente a un puesto vacio donde estaba antes sentada Kotori- he oído hablar bastante sobre ustedes

-¿Así? –preguntó Eli. Umi golpeo suavemente las costillas de Maki con su codo, intercambiaron una sonrisa

-Sí, pero de ti no tanto como de Maki-chan y Umi-chan –la sonrisa juguetona de Nozomi reapareció- Claro que eso se puede remediar en esta reunión

-C-Claro –un entusiasmo casi infantil recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia

-¿Dónde está Kotori? –Umi se dio cuenta que la peli gris no regresó con Nozomi

-Oh se encontró con unos compañeros de la universidad –le sonrió con cierta picardía- ¿por qué, la extrañas?

-N-No –se sonrojó a lo dicho, vio como Eli abrió más los ojos y la boca feliz, definitivamente esas dos se llevarían muy bien- solo me preocupaba

-Entiendo –su sonrisa se volvió normal- te agradezco lo que has hecho por ella

-Todas lo hacemos –intervino Honoka- gracias

-¿Tan serio es el asunto? –preguntó Maki mirando a Nozomi

-Sí, supongo que depende de cómo lo quieras ver –contestó

-Para que ustedes estén así de preocupadas por ella, entonces debe serlo –le sonrió a la nueva integrante

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado, antes de que se depriman –intervino Tsubasa

-Cierto, estamos aquí para divertirnos –Sonrió Nico

-Siento la tardanza –apareció Kotori casi de la nada, se sentó junto a Umi

-No te preocupes –le sonrió Honoka- no hemos hablado mucho o de algo importante de todas formas

-Oh ok

Umi miró a su alrededor y lo animado que estaba todo, Nico volvía a discutir con Maki, Tsubasa, Honoka y Kotori hablaban animadamente y Eli parecía alguna especie de perrito emocionada hablando con Nozomi, la peli azul podría jurar que veía una cola saliendo de la rubia meneándose de una lado a otro.

-Bien hablemos todas juntas –la voz de Nico se elevó- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo para conocernos mejor?

-Me parece bien –sonrió Tsubasa

-Me da igual –Maki tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos

-¡Genial! –Honoka se puso de pie- entonces juguemos… al yo nunca

-Esto será interesante –la expresión de Nozomi le dio un escalofrió a Umi

_Esta noche definitivamente será algo interesante. _Intercambio una mirada con Maki quien asintió sonriendo. _Prepárate Ayase Eli, que viene nuestra venganza._

* * *

_** A llegado NOZOMI! aunque fue solo un poco jaja**_

**_Jojojojo se viene el momento de torturar a Eli! jajaja espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Siento la tardanza peeeero, la uni, el trabajo y las dos cuentas de sif casi me tienen sin tiempo :cc_**

**_Amm bueno no sé si todos conocen ese juego, tal vez con otro nombre, sé que en ingles se llama "Never have i ever" _**

**_Gracias por toooodo el apoyo que me han dado y a la historia_**

**_Knight: sip, poco a poco avanzan y ya leiste como fue su encuentro... pero se viene más muahahaha_**

**_Alpaca: jajaja yo también amo el kotoumi -w- llegó non-tan_**

**_Gabi: me alegro que te guste c: jaja ya sabes que trabaja en un bar. Nico con personalidad juguetona?_**

**_Daneal: gracias owo Umi le pueden estar pidiendo serso salvaje, pero si no lo hacen de manera explicita posiblemente no lo note xDD _**

**_Adri: jajaja bueno siendo que en este fic Umi no es tan... torpe lo pudo pasar de mejor manera, pero tampoco tanto xD el hilo rojo no solo hace efecto en Umi y la hace actuar diferente con Kotori, también PUEDE ser reciproco... o tal vez no quien sabe. No es dificil adivinar los nombres... de hecho es realmente simple jajaja tanta imaginacion no tengo. Bueno el bar no es gay... pero lo demas si adivinaste xD asi que ganaste un premio_**

**_avemari: Bueno ahora se contestaron más preguntas xD... apareció Eli cachorrita gay jajajaja_**

**_juuasdf: jajaja también me ha pasado descuida xD Kotori es la cosa más asdsdddsda... me explique? Nico la tiene bien loquita a maki jajaja tambien me gusta el trio soldier game como amigas, como brotp _**

**_Bleach: Jajaja ya vendrá más NicoMaki, descuida y es bueno que te gustara xD_**

**_son gethsemani: posiblemente seas la unica xD pero hizo su aparecion o:_**

**_ANozomii: jajaja si el kotoumi es amors es vida :v interesante propuesta... lo tendré en mente_**

**_Luna: será... bueno casi normal, lo que sigue no lo será xD_**

**_akinater: obvio que quiero escribir con nozomi en la historia, como que se me cayo el carnet? é.e mocosa insolente. ké erí flaite oé, también se me sale el chilenismo contigo xD no se puede evitar. Ni siquiera me interesa ser un amor de persona xD_**

**_Ahrichan: sip llegó Nozomi y para quedarse o.o jajaja yo vi hasta el 3 cap. y no me gustó. pasó un año y me puse a jugar el sif...grave error, pero no me arrepiento! jajaja despues de eso vi la serie entera y por culpa de un amigo me empezó a gustar el nozoeli y lentamente y sin darme cuenta cai en el love live hell... y no hay puerta de escape D:_**

**_Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, si quieren pueden dejar sugerencias sobre preguntas para el juego del prox. cap ya que tambien pienso hacer un juego de "preguntas incomodas" si eso fue spoiler peeeero mejor... asi los torturo más... digo asi me ayudan y sé que es lo que les interesaria saber jajaja _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nuevo capitulo al fin... siento la tardanza. Espero que les guste c:**_

* * *

Eli no podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro, hablar con Nozomi era divertido e interesante en muchas formas. Honoka y Kotori se habían disculpado para ir al baño antes de empezar con el juego, mientras esperaban su regreso las demás hablaban. Ella en especial se concentró en la peli morada.

-¿Y exactamente qué haces en este trabajo? –preguntó la rubia

-Soy bartender, ya sabes, hago los tragos –le sonrió

-Oh ¿y no tienes que trabajar ahora?

-¿Me estas corriendo? –preguntó divertida

-Jajaja para nada, todo lo contrario –Eli apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda y le dio una leve, pero seductora sonrisa- no quiero que te vengan a buscar para ir a trabajar y arruinar este agradable momento

-Ara~ -se rió y Eli tuvo que junta mucha fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un "kya" antes esa risa- pero que encantadora jovencita

-¿Jovencita? Lo dices como si fueras mucho mayor que yo, lo cual dudo

-Bueno tengo 21 años, ¿qué hay de ti?

-También –sonrió complacida la rubia

-¿Qué mes?

-Octubre… 21

-Oh entonces si soy mayor que tú, yo estoy de cumpleaños el 9 de junio

-Solo cuatro meses mayor, no gran cosa

-Aún así mayor –se burló

-Pero no lo suficiente para que me llames jovencita, suenas como una anciana

-¿Y ahora me llamas vieja? –infló sus mejillas fingiendo molestia- ¿Dónde quedó ese encanto de hace unos instantes?

-Oh, ¿así que te gustó mi "encanto"? –Eli no podía resistirse a coquetear-jugar con Nozomi, definitivamente irresistible, y que la peli morada respondiera de igual manera lo hacía aun mejor

-Tan vez un poco –volvió a sonreír, pero de una manera más juguetona- pero no creas que caeré por ellos, hace falta mucho más que eso

-En ese caso, me esforzaré –La rubia correspondió la sonrisa

-Sentimos la tardanza –apareció Honoka, seguida con Kotori

-Si no supiera que ustedes son solo amigas, y que Honoka sale con Tsubasa, creería que se estab—Nico no terminó la frase a causa de un golpe en su pierna, miró a su izquierda encontrándose con una aterradora sonrisa de Tsubasa

-¿Qué decías Nico-chan? –preguntó Honoka confundida

-Nada, solo siéntense –respondió a penas, le dolía la pierna

-¡Entonces a jugar! –se sentó Honoka entre Tsubasa y Nico. Kotori tomó asiento junto a Umi

-¿Quién quiere comenzar? –preguntó Tsubasa

-Yo –Habló Nozomi

-Esto es malo –murmuró Nico

-¿Qué dijiste Nicocchi? –la peli morada miró a Nico con sus manos levantas

-¡NADA! –la pelinegra puso sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra la mesa

-Entonces comencemos –miró a las demás- ¿saben cómo se juega?

-No –respondió Umi y Maki a la vez

-Yo diré algo como… "yo nunca, nunca he…" y tú eliges que sigue, las personas que si hayan hecho lo que dijiste deben beber, ¿fácil verdad? –una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mayor, Eli sonrió, sabía que esto sería divertido

-Creo que entiendo –respondió Umi, Maki solo miró el vaso frente a ella

-Entonces empecemos, será piadosa –anunció- yo nunca, nunca… he besado a alguien

Todas bebieron, menos Maki que se quedó mirando el vaso y luego a las demás, quienes le devolvieron la mirada, las chicas sentadas frente a ella parecían sorprendidas

-¿Qué? –frunció un poco el ceño, sonrojada

-¿Nunca has besado a alguien? –preguntó Tsubasa

-No –desvió la mirada a otro lugar

-Es solo una mocosa, no me sorprende –habló Nico restándole importancia al tema

-¿Cómo me llamaste enana? –gruñó

-Ya, ya no se peleen –calmó Nozomi- sigamos, Nicocchi, tú turno

-Bien, yo nunca, nunca… me he embriagado –Nozomi, Nico y Honoka bebieron. Eli quedó mirando el vaso debatiéndose si bebía o no

-Eli debes beber –la voz de Umi la sorprendió, miró a su derecha encontrándose con un par de sonrisas aterradoras por parte de sus dos mejores amigas

-Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes, pero nosotras sí –se burló Maki- fue realmente problemático

-Yo… yo –Eli se sonrojó, ese par se estaba vengando por las antiguas burlas que ella misma les había hecho, esto no terminaría bien para la rubia

-Sí es así, Elicchi debe tomar –la rubia miró a Nozomi que la miraba divertida. Suspiró y bebió, escuchó la risa de Umi y Maki

-Yo soy la siguiente –habló Honoka- yo nunca, nunca… he tenido sexo

Nozomi, Eli y Tsubasa se rieron, Nico se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, Maki solo suspiró, Umi se sonrojo y Kotori solo miraba su vaso. Honoka bebió, seguida por Nico, Nozomi, Eli y Tsubasa, Umi levemente avergonzada fue la última.

-Debí imaginar que Maki-chan no bebería –comentó Nozomi

-Ni que fuese la gran cosa –la menor se sonrojó y evitó mirar a las demás

-No puedes decir eso si no lo has probado –dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, pero sin la intención de molestar

-Sí quieres te puedo ayudar con eso –le cerró un ojo Nozomi, Maki se sonrojó a más no poder

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas algo a nuestra pura amiga –intervino Eli, fingiendo seriedad

-Jajaja descuida, nunca dije que sería yo quien la…

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar sobre mi…? –Maki dijo sonrojada

-Seguro –se rieron Nozomi y Eli. La rubia notó que Umi miraba de reojo a Kotori, recordó que la peli gris tampoco había tomado

-Mi turno –habló Tsubasa- yo nunca, nunca he besado a una chica

Tsubasa y Honoka fueron las primeras en beber, seguidas por Nozomi, Nico y Eli. Umi, Maki y Kotori solo miraron a las demás beber.

-Maki es demasiado inocente, no se vale –se quejó Nico

-Tal vez tu eres muy lasciva –replicó

-¿Laque? –Nico la miró confundida

-Idiota –murmuró la pelirroja

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso Nicocchi? –Nozomi abraza por encima de los hombros a la pelinegra quien intenta zafarse en el instante en que sintió el contacto

-No me lo recuerdes –dijo molesta, aun forcejeando. Las demás se sorprendieron, por diferentes razones, al oír esa respuesta, Maki y Eli fueron las más impactadas. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y Eli parecía en trance

-¿Ustedes dos…? –Umi al ver la incapacidad para hablar de sus dos mejores amigas, lo hizo ella

-¡No! –gritó Nico- primero muerta

-Me hieres tanto –Nozomi la soltó y fingió llorar. La cara de Maki se relajó un poco y Eli parecía volver al mundo

-Solo para que quede claro, nos besamos en un juego, era parte de una penitencia –explicó Nico sonrojada

-Pensé que… -Eli intentó hablar, pero al ver que Nozomi tenía su vista en ella se puso nerviosa, tragó saliva e intento actuar genial- intentabas usarme como amante

Solo recibió como respuesta una risa por parte de la peli morada.

-Creo que las respuestas dejan mucho a la imaginación –comentó Tsubasa- ¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos a "preguntas incomodas"?

-No me gusta el nombre del juego –Umi frunció un poco el ceño

-No es tan malo como parece –Kotori a su lado le sonrió- además no solo una pasa vergüenza, sino todas

-¿Qué tiene de bueno eso? –levantó una ceja

-¿Qué no sufrirás sola? –dijo riendo

-Ya que –suspiró resignada

-El juego consiste en hace una pregunta que todas debemos contestar, sea incomoda o no, da igual –habló otra vez Tsubasa

-¿Si hago la pregunta yo también debo contestar? –preguntó Maki

-Sí, debes ser la primera en contestar –sonrió Honoka

-Yo quiero empezar –se ofreció Eli, pensó un momento antes de preguntar- ¿Orientación sexual? Yo soy… Nozosexual –le cerró un ojo a Nozomi, quien solo se sonrojó y se rió por lo bajo. Umi y Maki se golpearon la cara con la mano simultáneamente

-Yo depende del día –Nozomi miró a Eli- creo que hoy seré… rubiasexual

-¿Eh? ¿Solo rubia? Hay muchas rubias –se quejó

-También muchas Nozo o muchos ya que también es nombre de hombre –se burló

-Touché –se rió

-Dios, se acaban de conocer y ¿ya están coqueteando como si no hubiese mañana? –gruñó Nico

-¿Celosa? –preguntó Nozomi

-Ni por asomo –se cruzó de brazos

-Entonces yo soy Tsubasasexual –Honoka se levantó de la silla y abrazó a la castaña

-Y yo Honosexual –la abrazó de vuelta

-¿Ninguna responderá con seriedad? –Maki preguntó aburrida

-Hazlo tú –desafió Nico

-Bien, soy… amm… no lo sé… ¿asexual? –la pelirroja no estaba segura de cómo contestar y Eli se apiado

-Aún no lo sabes y no creo que sea gran cosa –intentó ayudarla, vio que Nozomi quedó mirando a la menor con interés

-Lo que sea –puso su boca sobre su mano apoyándose en esta, miró a Nico- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Supongo que haber besado a Nozomi me convierte en bi –se encogió de hombros- ahora le toca a Kotori

-¿Eh? Soy hetero –dijo sin mayor entusiasmo, miró a Umi- ¿Umi-chan?

Antes de contestar la quedó mirando un momento.

-Hetero –desvió su mirada al resto del grupo. Escuchó el bufido de Maki y Eli, las miró amenazadoramente

Después de varias preguntas más y muchas vergüenzas dejaron de jugar, siguieron hablando de manera normal.

-Iré al baño –Maki se levantó

-Espera, yo también iré –Nico también se puso de pie

-No tengo porque esperarte –se puso a caminar

-No finjas, yo sé que quieres mi compañía –se burló la pelinegra

-Sigue soñando

-Se llevan muy bien –comentó Nozomi mirando al par alejarse

-Bastante –concordó Eli, la peli morada la miró

-Eres interesante –dijo en un tono casi serio

-¿Eso es bueno? –Eli se le acercó un poco

-Supongo –se encogió de hombros, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado, algo no tan bueno- puede que no bueno ni malo, solo interesante

-Tú llamas mi atención de buena manera –Eli la miró más seria

-Lo noté –su sonrisa se aflojó

-¿Tan obvia soy? –una leve sonrisa apareció

-Un poco, pero estudio psicología, así que no te culpes –volvió a sonreír

-Ya veo –se mordió el labio

-Aunque eres un poco torpe –se burló- intentas actuar genial, pero tú sonrojo no ayuda, como tampoco que tu voz salga en tono diferente

-¿Qué? –la miró alarmada, estaba segura de que le había salido bien, después de todo tenía practica actuando de esa manera- No... No puede ser

-Adorable –se rió suavemente- no necesitas actuar genial conmigo, créeme, no caigo por ese tipo

-De acuerdo –se sentía tan… tonta, avergonzada

-¿Eli, recuerdas cuando intentaste comer esa barra de chocolate de plástico? –La voz de Umi la sacó de su tortura interna

-¿Eso hizo? –preguntó Nozomi

-Sí, fue muy divertido –se burló Umi

-Maldita –susurró la rubia, se vengaría- oh si lo recuerdo

-Quien lo diría –se rió la peli morada

-Umi una vez intentó actuar genial y creó algo interesante… "Love Arrow Shoot, ¡Bang!" –Imitó Eli con gestos y todo, la cara de Umi se tornó completamente roja, miró con pánico a Kotori quien parecía sorprendida

-Yo quiero ver eso –dijo la peli gris mirando a Umi- Umi-chan yo quiero escucharte decirlo

-¡Nunca! –respondió de inmediato- eso fue horrible y un grave error

-Fue épico –le dijo Eli a Kotori

-¿Qué hay del "Kashikoi, kawaii? ¡Elichika!"? –esta vez Umi imitó a la rubia, quien se sonrojó a más no poder

-¡Eres una…!

-¡Tú empezaste!

-¡No, tú empezaste!

-¿Qué rayos…? –apareció Maki junto con Nico. Tanto Eli como Umi se giraron para ver a la menor

-La comida favorita de Maki son los tomates… ¿Quién rayos tiene como gusto favorito el tomate? –gruñó Eli

-Hey, déjenme fuera de sus peleas –se quejó- además no tiene nada de raro, al menos es algo sano, no como tu odioso chocolate

-No metas el chocolate en esto –Eli se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño

-Estamos haciendo el ridículo –suspiró Umi

-…- Maki y Eli se miraron, ambas se sonrojaron y volvieron a sentarse

-Eso fue divertido –dijo Honoka animada

-No lo fue –respondieron las tres avergonzadas

-Yo creo que sí –se rió Tsubasa

-Aagh –las tres escondieron sus caras entre sus brazos

-Ya es hora que me vaya –Kotori se puso de pie

-¿Te irás sola? –preguntó Umi

-Tranquila Umi-chan, se irá conmigo –Nozomi también se puso de pie, se acercó donde estaba Kotori y Umi, se inclinó sobre esta última y susurró- cada vez estas siendo más obvia

-¿Qué…? –Umi abrió por completo los ojos mirando como Nozomi le sonreía, pero sin ninguna mala intención

-También nos vamos –Nico, Tsubasa y Honoka se pusieron de pie

-¿Honoka se irá sola? –preguntó Eli

-No, nos iremos juntas, mi departamento solo queda a dos cuadras del de ellas –sonrió la peli naranja

-Oh de acuerdo –sonrió más tranquila

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Nico miró a Maki

-Nosotras nos quedaremos en el departamento de Umi –contestó, Umi levantó la vista mirando a Maki sorprendida

-¿Cuándo—

-¿No nos dejaras viajar tanto de noche y solas, verdad? –Eli le dio la mejor e inocente sonrisa que pudo

-Ustedes… -suspiró

-Genial, vamos –Eli se puso de pie y las demás la siguieron

Todas salieron del local, se despidieron y se separaron. Eli, Umi y Maki discutían por haberse puesto en vergüenza frente a las demás, pero al final terminaron riéndose como siempre. Llegaron al departamento, se cambiaron, demasiado cansadas para bañarse y se acostaron.

-Acabo de notar algo –habló Maki

-¿Qué eres gay por Nico? –se burló Umi

-Sí yo soy gay por Nico entonces tú eres mega-ultra-gay por Kotori –espetó la menor

-¿Qué cosa Maki? –intervino Eli antes de que comenzara una nueva discusión

-Que nos llamábamos todas por nuestros nombres –decidió seguir con Eli e ignorar a Umi

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? –preguntó la rubia

-Eli –habló Umi- la primera vez que te llamamos por tu nombre, después de un mes de que empezamos a acercarnos más, nos regañaste por hacerlo, nos regañaste por dos minutos sobre que no somos amigas y no teníamos derecho a llamarte por tu nombre

-Oh… cierto –se rió la rubia

-No fue gracioso –reprochó Maki- bueno, un poco

-Supongo que ese grupo es algo especial ¿no? –sonrió Eli

-Lo dices porque estas flechada por Nozomi –se burló Umi

-Un poco…

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Maki

-Sí… un poco, es difícil de decir, pero es… algo me atrae a ella

-Te entiendo –Umi lo dijo casi de manera inaudible

-¿Es eso lo que te pasa con Kotori? –Eli miró a la peli azul- es como… no necesariamente que me guste, pero como que mi atención de manera involuntaria se va a ella

-Sí, al fin lo entiendes –suspiró

-Ya veo, pero a diferencia de ti, no voy a negar que si me gusta un poco Nozomi

-Como digas… ¿qué hay de ti, Maki?

-Yo… me gusta la sonrisa de Nico-chan –respondió casi sin pensar, al darse cuenta se sonrojó- pe-pero no es que me guste ella, para nada… es solo que es cálida

-La de Kotori también, pero a veces siento que oculta algo –comentó Umi

-La de Nozomi es adorable, pero es más que lo que se ve a simple vista –Las tres se quedaron calladas pensando

-Chicas… -las llamó la peli azul- ¿Por qué están acostadas en mi cama?

-Me da flojera sacar los futones –respondió Maki

-Porque es divertido dormir juntas –rió Eli

-¡Fuera!

De un momento a otro la cama estaba desecha, las almohadas tiradas por toda la habitación y las tres jóvenes durmiendo en la desarmada cama.

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara el nuevo capitulo, al final todas se humillaron de lo lindo c: por algo son el trio soldier gay... jaja**_

_**Me tardé lo sé :cc lo lamento, siento la tortura, a mi también me ha pasado (aun espero nuevo cap de un fic cuyo ultimo cap fue hace un año TwT)**_

_**bueno quería humor antes de que se venga lo serio... o no? soy propensa a escribir estupideces así que :v xD**_

_**Shin'ya: jaja así fue y es solo el comienzo... Elicchi me apiado de ti. y sip Eli necesita mucho amors de Nozomi**_

_**ANozomii: Pequeños momentos NicoMaki jaja pero habrá más al igual que las burlas a Eli**_

_**Avemari: Espero que hayan explotado muchas cabezas, en el fic explotaron 3 jajaja**_

_**Knight: Y fue aterrador y prometedor owo? espero que se haya entendido como es el juego jaja descuida no me presiona, todo lo contrario me motiva :D**_

_**Danael: Bueno sobrevivieron... a medias xD **_

_**Mariana: Gracias *-***_

_**MakiMakiMa: espero que no haya sido decepcionante :3 **_

_**Bleach: Este es solo la punta del iceberg lo juro xDD no sé de quien compadecerme más... creo que de ninguna sino no será divertido**_

_**Gabi: jajaja que bueno que te gustara owo también prefiero a este tipo de Nico xD**_

_**rawr-uke: !Todas deben sufrir! muahahaah**_

_**Son gethsemani: jajaaj sip, llegó su hora**_

_**Luna: espero que esta vez si llenara la dosis de Nozomi, ni que lo digas, Umi ya se empieza a dar cuenta :Z**_

_**Adri: jajaja igual pregunte algunas cosas que sugeriste xD yo tampoco quiero imaginar a rin y honoka viviendo juntas, me estresare de solo hacerlo D: **_

_**Akinater:... deja de golpear la mesa! la vas a romper! deja de ser tan inconformista, la perdición de una es la perdición de todas! imposible que un chileno no tenga su escapada flaite xD al menos hasta el momento no he conocido a ese espécimen **_

_**Bueno Gracias por todo el apoyoo! de verdad lamento tardarme, pero la uni se pone difícil y demandante (suena como si la uni fuese mi pareja... necesito psicólogo, alguien me recomienda uno?, Nozomi no cuenta) Espero actualizar un poco más seguido. Saludos!**_

_**Recuerden que aun pueden intentar adivinar los seudónimos de Umi y Maki. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Me demoré menos esta vez owo. Espero que les guste el cap._**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde esa noche en el bar donde trabajaba Nozomi, dos semanas y las relaciones de las chicas fueron cambiando. Eli tenía un horario parecido al que tenía Nozomi por lo que las dos comenzaron a juntarse relativamente seguido, solían ir al café y hablar con Nico, sino solo paseaban esperando que la clase siguiente de alguna o solo a que fuese lo suficientemente tarde. Por otro lado Umi intentaba asegurarse que Kotori realmente estuviese cumpliendo con su promesa de no sobre-agotarse; eran más cercanas ahora, ambas hablaban casi de lo que sea con la otra, por lo general estaba Honoka también con ellas. Maki también comenzó a frecuentar más seguido el café, era agradable el ambiente para estudiar o pelear con la pelinegra barista.

Umi miró la hora, ya no tenía más clases, pero se juntaría con Eli y Maki dentro de una hora y media más. Caminó por los pasillos de la universidad hasta llegar a la salida de esta, caminó hasta llegar al café de siempre. Entró, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cara familiar, sin resultados positivos. Fue a una mesa libre, guiada por una maid, se acomodó y pidió lo de siempre, lo cual no tardó mucho en ser preparado. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, en los que se enfrascó en su lectura, por lo que no notó que alguien se le acercaba, hasta que dicha persona se sentó frente a ella.

-Nozomi –nombró con suavidad

-Hola Umi-chan –dijo la sonriente chica frente a ella

-Hola –sonrió- no esperaba verte aquí

-Pasé a dejarle algo a Nicochi –respondió mirando en dirección a la pelinegra haciendo cafés

-Oh –se quedaron calladas un instante

-Hace varios días que no te veía –dijo de manera casual

-Sí, bueno a sido una semana algo ajetreada –la peli azul le dio una picara sonrisa- y por lo que sé tú también has estado ocupada, con Eli

La mayor soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya Umi-chan, no eres la indicada para decir ese tipo de cosas –le devolvió la sonrisa- porque te recuerdo que vivo con Kotori-chan

Umi soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pero es diferente, ustedes dos parecen más pareja –miró a la ventana- con Kotori solo somos amigas, además casi siempre está Honoka con nosotras

-¿Y eso no te gusta, eh? –su maliciosa sonrisa no flaqueó- y cierto, con Elicchi tendemos a… jugar bastante

-Coquetear –corrigió sonriendo la menor

-Tú lo ves de esa manera –la sonrisa se debilitó un poco- yo no

-¿A qué te refieres? –Umi frunció el ceño, pero no molesta, más bien porque no entendía a que se refería

-No importa- sacudió la cabeza, volvió a sonreír- hay algo que quería saber

-¿Qué cosa? –no pasó inadvertido que cambió el tema a propósito, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, por ahora

-¿Qué intensiones tienes con Kotori-chan? –su voz sonó más seria de lo que su cara expresaba

-¿Intensiones? –la miró confundida

-Sí, intensiones

-Mis intensiones con Kotori… no tengo, más que ser amigas –Umi la miró directo a los ojos, para mostrar que no mentía. En ese momento apareció la maid un pedido, que era una tasa de té, Nozomi le dio las gracias y se retiró

-No te creo –le sonrió con amabilidad- pero no lo mal interpretes, porque tú tampoco lo sabes

-No te entiendo –frunció el ceño otra vez- ¿qué se supone que significa lo que estas diciéndome?

-Umi-chan –su mirada era suave, casi maternal, haciendo que la expresión de la peli azul también se suavizara un poco- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día en que nos conocimos, lo que te dije solo a ti?

-"Cada vez estas siendo más obvia" –repitió la menor- de hecho te quería preguntar que me querías decir con eso, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad

-Así que tampoco lo notas –dijo más para sí misma la peli morada

-Déjame adivinar –suspiró pesadamente- ¿crees que me gusta Kotori?

-No –la miró a los ojos, mostrando sinceridad, lo cual sorprendió a Umi

-¿No?

-No –sonrió- no creo que te guste, pero tampoco creo que lo que sientes, de cierta forma, sea solo amistad

-Creo… -se mordió el labio- que entiendo

-¿A sí?

-No sé como explicarlo, pero siento cierta… atracción hacia Kotori –hizo una pausa- no romántica, pero es como si—

-¿Todo te recuerda y atrae a ella? –la peli morada preguntó con cuidado, con una sonrisa algo triste

-Sí –bajó la mirada- ¿Cómo sabias que diría?

-Eso es secreto –puso su dedo delante de sus labios

-Creo que tal vez estoy mal, y si es algo romántico… –Umi puso su cabeza entre sus manos- no había sentido antes esto, así que no sé que es

-¿Crees en las almas gemelas?

-Honestamente, no lo sé, nunca he pensado demasiado en ese tipo de cosas

-Se nota –se burló Nozomi- ¿qué tal en el hilo rojo?

-En otras palabras, ¿sí creo estar destinada a alguien? –miró su dedo meñique- sí, lo he pensado, pero no estoy segura si me guste la idea

-¿Por qué?

-Saber que solo hay una persona para ti y tú para ella, es romántico y muy lindo y todo eso, pero a la vez pienso, ¿qué pasa si uno de ellos ya no está? ¿Qué queda para el otro? –miró a Nozomi

-Lo prefiero de esa manera, incluso si pierdo a esa persona, me gusta la idea de que al menos por un tiempo, amé y me amaron de manera incondicional –bajó su mirada, por primera vez

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Kotori? –al notar cierta tristeza en la peli morada, Umi prefirió volver al tema anterior

-Todo, o puede que nada –la miró otra vez- tú escoge

-Me estas probando, ¿me equivoco? –mantuvo firme su mirada sobre esos ojos verdes intensos- como una especie de test psicológico

-Sí –notó la posición defensiva que adoptó la mayor

-Entiendo, por lo que me han dicho Honoka y Nico, el ex de Kotori no era exactamente alguien bueno

-No es eso, quería a Kotori-chan, pero no lo suficiente como para esforzarse y traspasar ciertas barreras –Nozomi se cruzó de brazos- Y ella necesita alguien que si este dispuesto a hacerlo

-¿Barreras? –intentaba sonar calmada

-Puedes llamarlos como quieras –le sonrió- barreras, fantasmas, complejos… traumas

-Explica eso –se empezaba a impacientar, quería saber que pasó con Kotori

-Aún no –le sonrió ampliamente- gánate el derecho a saber, y será ella misma quien te lo diga, ¿eso no sería mejor que te lo diga yo?

Umi la quedó mirando un largo rato antes de asentir enérgicamente.

-Que decidida –soltó una risita- te debe gustar mucho

-¿Lo crees? –suspiró- solo me ha gustado una persona antes, pero se sentía totalmente diferente, mi corazón latía rápido, me ponía nerviosa, mis manos sudaban y todo ese tipo de cosas. Con Kotori es lo contrario, me siento calmada, con confianza, me siento… alegre, me hace querer saber más de ella. Por eso no creo que ella me guste de manera romántica, es muy diferente y contrastante lo que siento

-Sabes te diré algo que hablé hace tiempo con uno de mis profesores –bebió un poco de su té- Él me dijo que los budistas dicen que si conoces a alguien y tu corazón late con fuerza, tus manos tiemblan y tus rodillas se vuelven débiles, no es la persona indicada. Cuando tú conoces a tu alma gemela, sientes calma. Nada de ansiedad, nada de agitación. ¿Te suena familiar?

Umi se quedó callada pensando. ¿Y si eso era cierto? No estaba segura, no podía simplemente creer de un momento a otro algo como eso.

-Tranquila, tienes tiempo para descifrar lo que sientes –le sonrió con ternura- solo no tardes mucho, asumo que sabes que Kotori-chan es popular aunque no lo parezca

-Yo… lo pensaré –respondió al fin

-Te sugiero que sientas, más que pensar –Umi bebió de su café, estaba algo frío- si piensas demasiado terminaras más negando que aceptando

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Dijiste que eras hetero, pero no lo dijiste en el mismo instante, dudaste –se encogió de hombros- si piensas mucho, de seguro te costará más aceptarlo

-Lo intentaré

-Por cierto –Nozomi tomó otro sorbo de té- ¿no te juntarías con Elicchi y Maki-chan?

Umi abrió completamente los ojos, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, iba tarde. Se levantó de inmediato, sacó su billetera y dejó dinero por el café.

-Lo siento Nozomi, pero te pido que pagues por mi –guardo su libro y billetera, la mayor solo asintió con una sonrisa- gracias, nos vemos

Umi salió corriendo del local, por suerte tiene un muy buen estado físico, logrando llegar en pocos minutos a la universidad. Vio que Eli y Maki hablaban no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, corrió hacia ellas.

-Siento la tardanza –dijo recuperando el aliento, doblándose un poco, con sus manos sobres sus piernas

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Maki- es raro que llegues tarde

-Estaba seguro con Kotori –molestó Eli

-De hecho estaba con Nozomi en el café –corrigió, se paró derecha

-¿Con Nozomi? –la cara de Eli dio un vuelco de 180°

-Tenemos a una celosa entre nosotras Umi, cuidado –se burló Maki

-Descuida, no tengo intensiones de quitártela –se unió a las burlas- solo hablábamos

-¿De qué? –preguntó más relajada la rubia

-De ti –la miró directo a los ojos

-¿De-De mi? –se sonrojó

-No, hablamos de otras cosas –se rió

-Su cara se iluminó por completo –se rió Maki- mira, mira, tomé una foto

-Déjame ver –Umi se puso al lado de la menor y vio la foto de nerviosismo y felicidad de su amiga. Ambas soltaron una carcajada

-Son de lo peor –frunció el ceño avergonzada la mayor

-¿No te gustaba burlarte de nosotras? –Maki dejó de reír, pero su picara sonrisa no se borró

-Y tú la peor de las dos –miró a Maki quien solo hizo crecer su sonrisa

-Solo vamos –intervino Umi

* * *

El día siguiente Umi tuvo una mañana normal, fue a clases de italiano, como siempre se sentó junto a Kotori. La peli azul no había dejado de pensar en lo que le había dicho Nozomi el día anterior, pero llegó a una conclusión, independientemente de si era un sentimiento romántico lo que sentía por la joven sentada junto a ella o no, quería saber más, conocerla y romper esas barreras de las que habló la mayor. Se la pasó pensando como podía hacerlo, solo llegó a una solución, ella debería abrirse de igual manera a Kotori, sino de seguro esta tampoco lo haría.

Tomó una hoja de su libreta y la arrancó, le cortó un pequeño pedazo y escribió en él.

**"¿Hoy trabajas?"**

Se lo pasó con cuidado a Kotori, quien lo recibió sorprendida, ya que la peli azul siempre estaba concentrada en sus clases. Leyó y tomó su lápiz para contestar

**_"No, tengo el día libre ¿por qué?"_**

Umi sonrió con la respuesta, esta sería una buena oportunidad.

**"¿Y estas ocupada después de clases?"**

Jugó con sus dedos ansiosa.

**_"No, no tengo nada importante que hacer, solo estudiar"_**

Mordió su labio para evitar sonreír más

**_"_****¿Irías conmigo a mi practica de kyudo?"**

Escuchó un pequeño sonido escapado de la boca de Kotori, quien le devolvió el papelito con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

**_"¡Me encantaría!"_**

"**Genial"**

Dejaron el papelito de lado y se concentraron en su clase, ambas ansiosas por que se terminara lo antes posible.

Se terminó la clase y ambas se quedaron hasta que los demás salieron del salón para dirigirse la palabra.

-¿De verdad está bien que vaya contigo? –preguntó algo tímida la peli gris

-Sí, no te preocupes –le sonrió para tranquilizarla- pero espero que no te moleste acompañarme al departamento primero

-No –negó con la cabeza y sonrió- en absoluto

-Perfecto, entonces vamos –tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir de la universidad, luego hablaron de las clases que habían tenido los días anteriores, o sobre cosas que habían hecho desde la última vez que hablaron. Umi prefirió no mencionar su encuentro con Nozomi, algo le decía que esta tampoco le había dicho a la peli gris. Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Umi insistió en que la esperara en la recepción mientras ella iba a buscar todo lo que necesitaría para la práctica. Una vez que tomó sus cosas y bajó una vez más se encontró con Kotori hablando animadamente con el recepcionista, quien también parecía feliz de hablar con la joven.

-Listo –anunció la peli azul

-Bien, vamos –le respondió alegremente, miró al recepcionista- fue divertido hablar con usted, tenga un buen día

-Muchas gracias señorita, diviértanse –sonrió de vuelta el hombre

-Gracias –sonrió Umi

Les tomó cerca de 30 minutos llegar al lugar de la práctica. Umi se disculpó con Kotori para ir a cambiarse al uniforme. Una vez lista volvió al lugar de práctica.

-Woo –exhaló emocionada la peli gris- te ves genial Umi-chan

-G-Gracias –se sonrojó levemente, tratando de no mirar mucho a la joven

Primero calentó e hizo estiramientos, una vez que terminó con lo básico se sentó y se quedó meditando para vaciar su mente. Se puso de pie, tomó el arco y las flechas y se preparó para entrenar. Kotori en todo momento la miró en absoluto silencio, pero en su mirada se mostraba lo emocionada que estaba. Con cuidado sacó su block de dibujo y lápices, se sentía inspirada por lo concentrada que estaba la peli azul y lo hermosa que se veía con el uniforme.

Después de varios tiros, Umi bajó los brazos y sonrió satisfecha. Vio algo blanco cerca de su cara, giró y se encontró con una toalla blanca, sostenida por Kotori.

-Buen trabajo Umi-chan, realmente eres increíble –Umi tomó la toalla con sus manos

-Gracias –se sonrojó un poco, pero pasó inadvertido gracias al color que tenía previamente su cara a causa del ejercicio- no es para tanto

-¡Pero diste en el blanco casi siempre! –la miró inflando un poco sus mejillas- solo fallaste una

-¿No te has aburrido? –se preocupaba de que tal vez se aburriera de verla tirar flechas una y otra vez

-¡Para nada! Es muy interesante verte practicar, además –se sonrojó un poco y miró donde estaba su block de dibujos- me inspiraste a dibujar

-¿Dibujar? –miró donde estaban los lápices y block en el suelo- ¿puedo verlos?

-E-Eeh… sí, pero cuando termines

-Trato –le sonrió calmada

Volvió a tomar más flechas y se preparó, Kotori se volvió a sentar y tomar sus cosas, para dibujar otra vez. Otra ronda de flechas se terminó, esta vez Umi estaba más cansada, miró hacia Kotori y la vio dibujando concentrada, se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a su lado, pasando inadvertido por la peli gris. Se agachó con lentitud hasta poder mirar mejor el dibujo, era Umi, con el arco tensado y la flecha aun entre sus dedos, mirando fijamente hacia la dirección donde habría algún blanco. Era un muy buen dibujo, el lápiz de Kotori pasaba dibujando mayores detalles y sombras.

-Increíble –susurró cerca del oído de la peli gris, quien soltó un pequeño grito y dio un respingón soltando el lápiz

-U-Umi-chan –la miró sorprendida y sonrojada

-Eres muy talentosa Kotori –volvió a susurrar mirando el dibujo, movió su cabeza para mirar a la joven sentada y notó lo cerca que había puesto su cara de la de ella, se sonrojó e intentó alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió. _Huele muy bien_\- ah disculpa

Al fin se separó de la peli gris, para sentarse a su lado, ambas rehusaban mirar a la otra, no hasta que sus caras volvieran a un color normal.

-Gracias, pero no es gran cosa –sonrió tímidamente la joven

-Te das muy poco crédito –respondió, la miró y sonrió amable- de verdad eres muy buena

Se quedaron calladas, Kotori tomó su lápiz e hizo unos cuantos retoques al dibujo.

-Si quieres puedes quedártelo, después de todo eres tú –ofreció con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad? –la cara de Umi se ilumino por alguna razón que ni ella entendía

-Sí –arrancó con cuidado la hoja y se la pasó, pero la peli azul la detuvo con un gesto de mano

-¿Podrías escribir tu firma en ella? –su cara volvió a sonrojarse una vez más

-Seguro –sonrió ampliamente, dio vuelta a la hoja e hizo una pequeña dedicatoria en ella- listo

-Gracias –tomó con sus dos manos la hoja y sonrió para sí al verlo mejor, de verdad era muy bueno

-Es muy tranquilo aquí –comentó la peli gris

-Sí, a esta hora por lo general casi no vienen personas y mucho menos los días de semana

-Ya veo –un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pero no era exactamente incomodo

-Kotori –la peli azul llamó con suavidad. Kotori la miró- me estaba preguntando algo

-¿Sí? –ladeó su cabeza

-Cuando estábamos jugando hace dos semanas –miró a la peli gris, quien la miraba expectante- no bebiste cuando Honoka… dijo lo de… tener sexo…

-Ah, eso –se sonrojó- bueno eso es porque soy virgen

-Oh –se mordió el labio- es que como me habías hablado de tu antiguo novio, pensé que tú y él… bueno ya sabes

-Sí, entiendo –se rió nerviosa y avergonzada- ¿es lo normal, no?

-No necesariamente –intentó reconfortar a la peli gris, notó como se había puesto algo ¿triste? Al decir lo anterior

-Descuida, sé que no es del todo normal

-Pero tampoco es algo malo –se apuró a decir

-Él tuvo paciencia, pero supongo que se aburrió de esperarme –suspiró

-Mejor así

-¿Eh? –Kotori la miró sorprendida

-Sí él no te esperó, significa que solo quería _eso_, alguien así no vale la pena –la miró con seriedad- el amor no se trata de solo demostración física

-Umi-chan –susurró conmovida- puede que tengas razón

-Estoy segura de que es así –tomó la mano de la peli gris y la estrechó- la persona que tenga dos dedos de frente sabrá que vales más que simplemente… sexo

-Jeje suenas casi como si tu estuvieras dispuesta a esperarme –se rió avergonzada, bajó la mirada, luego la miró alarmada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡No-no! lo siento, no era mi intención

-Tal vez –Umi no se inmutó demasiado, se mordió el labio- no estoy segura de lo que siento, pero solo sé que si amo a alguien, realmente la amo, entonces no me importaría nunca hacerlo, mientras me deje estar a su lado como pareja para el resto de mi vida

-Que romántica eres Umi-chan –se rió Kotori- no me lo esperaba

-Yo tampoco –Umi la miró sorprendida, sin saber de donde salió lo dicho

-Pensé que eras hetero –se burló la peli gris

-Siendo honesta –miró a la peli gris quien la miraba esperando a que continuara- mentí

-¿Entonces…? –alzó una ceja curiosa

-Tenía un novio hace dos años –le contó, esto podría ser la oportunidad que esperaba Umi, de abrirse a ella y así lograr que esta a su vez hiciera lo mismo- pero antes de él, solo me había gustado una persona, una mujer

-¿Enserio? –se sorprendió ante lo dicho- espera, entonces ¿por qué mentiste?

-Eli ni Maki saben –suspiró, juntó sus manos y las apretó- nunca les quise decir

-Pero ellas no parecen que te rechazarían por algo así –la miraba confundida, pero se veía tierna. Umi sonrió

-Sí no les dije fue por otra razón –miró directo a los ojos a Kotori- yo… me gustaba Eli

-¿Eli-chan? –sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa

-Sí –suspiró, pasó su mano por la frente hacia atrás- no les dije porque en ese tiempo habíamos empezado nuestra amistad no hace tanto, por lo que no quería poner raro el ambiente entre nosotras, además, no pensaba que ella pudiese devolver esos sentimientos

-Entiendo –Kotori puso su mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul- ¿guardaste este secreto tanto tiempo? ¿Nadie sabe?

-Ahora lo sabes tú –le dio media sonrisa- pero antes de ti, no, no le había contado a nadie más

-¿Cómo es que soportaste guardar de esa forma tus sentimientos?

-Fue difícil al comienzo, dolía mucho –dijo sin dejar de sonreír- pero me convencí a mi misma que lo que sentía era admiración por mi senpai, nada más

-Ya veo –Kotori parecía pensar su respuesta

-De todas formas esos sentimientos desaparecieron hace mucho –Kotori la miró otra vez- pareces calcular mis respuestas, ¿te ha pasado lo mismo?

-No –negó con su cabeza- solo… pensaba, nada, no importa

-A mí si me importa –dijo con suavidad

-¿Sí te pasara algo así otra vez, harías lo mismo? –Umi pensó un momento la pregunta, al llegar a una conclusión la miró

-No, creo que, prefiero decirlo –sus ojos clavados en Kotori, tragó saliva- incluso si no los devuelve

-Oh –la joven parecía volver a calcular su respuesta

-¿Tú qué harías?

-Lo diría, pero primero me aseguraría de que realmente me gusta mucho –apretó un poco sus labios- ya no quiero cometer errores que solo me llevaran a herirme

-Entiendo –apretó un poco la mano de Kotori- haría lo mismo

Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos antes de mirar ambas al frente. Umi se preguntaba si habría alguien en especial en el corazón de Kotori, si debería pelear contra esa persona para ganársela. Entonces comprendió que estaba viendo a la peli gris de manera amorosa, no solo como amiga. Su cara cambió de neutral a sorpresa.

-¿Umi-chan? –la peli gris notó el cambio en la expresión de la joven- ¿todo bien?

-Buena pregunta –respondió, sin mirarla

_¿Qué haré?_

* * *

**_Wooo ¿que creen que hará nuestra Umi? Ya veremos jejeje -w-_**

**_a) se desmayará_**

**_b) se confiesa _**

**_c)besa a kotori_**

**_d) sale corriendo como loca_**

**_e) viola a Kotori ahí mismo_**

**_f) todas las anteriores (?)_**

**_g) ninguna de las anteriores xD_**

**_Obviamente son respuestas bromas, peero sería divertido saber que piensan o les gustaria que pasara... si aceptan más ideas xD_**

**_Knight: jajaja me alagas */* y bueno, que tan aterrador fue? xD_**

**_Danael: Me alegro que te gustara jaja, hay un poco más ahora, más bullying para elichika!_**

**_Mariana: jajajaja amén, ya se viene más nicomaki_**

**_juuasdf: Sep, Nozomi, la experta en descifrar a la rubia jajaja see la pasaron super bien en el baño :$ seguramente peleando jajaja_**

**_MakiMakiMa: pobre Eli, le salió mal jajaja. Lo de kotori poco a poco se revela _**

**_Guest: jajaja que bien que te gustara el momento nozoeli, ¿se vienen confesiones? quien sabe... :Z_**

**_Shin'ya: y no será la ultima vez que quede en verguenza jaja, Nozomi es de Eli... atrás! xD . Jajaja es posible que se entretuvieran, tal vez no :Z_**

**_Zehiroth: Nico como profesora de educacion sexual? jejejeje no sé que pensar de esa idea xD. Aquí pajarito-chan confirma que nop, siento la descepcion jaja. Tal vez ERA asexual? ahora es nicosexual? jojojo_**

**_ANozomii: jajaja gracias u/u. asi que eres del team maki? jajaja yo... más team Kotori, algo más como ella creo. Es bueno poder sacar risas de los lectores -w-_**

**_Bleach: medicina? que tipo de masoquista eres?! xD. Jajaja gracias, que bueno que te gustara :D Es que una del trio soldier GAY hetero? si, ni ellas se lo creen xD_**

**_Akinater: Cual es tu problema con golpear las cosas?! agresiva! te quejas de que no tienes de que quejarte?! jajajaaj estas loca c: a vers que le encuentras a este cap para que seas feliz y te quejes xD o.o no se me movio nada_**

**_Adri: Heteros las patudas xD. Se viene más de la historia de Kotori... y de las demás. Jajaja gracias por la paciencia. ESTAS CERCA! te daré una pista los seudonimos son nombres Y apellidos... facil no?_**

**_Luna: Graacias c: _**

**_Son: Nozomi es psiquica O.O! me gustó la idea de poner leves momentos de otras parejas... como ahora que salio a la luz otra cosa más :o _**

**_La verdad pensaba hacer que a Umi le gustara Maki, ¿por qué? me parecía cliché que le gustara Eli, quería cambiar xD peeero me parecia un poco menos creible, así que para otra xD _**

**_Aún tienen tiempo de adivinar los seudonimos, creo que si leen los reviews y mi comentario ya sabras más o menos cuales pueden ser. Los que adivinen ganarán fics o un cap especial, su eleccion de que y la pareja, haré lo mejor que pueda si piden algo fuera de las "5 parejas principales" (se que hay personas que no les gusta nombrarlas así, pero bueno, la mayoria lo hace asi que... mayoria gana jaja. Pero pido compacion, si me piden algo como umi x hanayo o Anjuu x Rin (?) no sé que tan bien me podrá salir jjajaja pero daré lo mejors ówo_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en otro cap. _**


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Qué sucede? –volvió a preguntar un poco más preocupada la peli gris

-Nada, de verdad –sacudió su cabeza y sonrió- solo recordé algo, nada muy importante

-¿Segura? –su preocupación aún no se borraba de su mirada

-Sí –apretó una vez más su mano

El silencio las invadió otra vez, Umi miraba de reojo a Kotori, tratando de aclarar su cabeza. Sí, le gustaba la peli gris, pero y ¿ahora qué? No podía simplemente decir "_Hey Kotori, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gustas, ¿salgamos?". _Definitivamente las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Suspiró. Lo mejor que podía hacer es averiguar si hay alguien que le interese a la peli gris. Y tenía una leve idea por donde partir.

-Kotori –la llamó con suavidad

-¿Sí? –la miró

-Quería saber si entre tú y Honoka… amm, no estoy segura como preguntarlo –mordió su labio nerviosa, esto podría arruinar el progreso que había logrado hasta ahora para que la peli gris se abriera un poco más a ella

-¿Honoka-chan? –la miró confundida

-Solo me preguntaba si a ti… ¿no te pasó algo parecido que a mí con Eli, pero con Honoka? –La peli gris la miró sorprendida, en su mirada se mostraba que estaba procesando la pregunta, parpadeó y abrió un poco la boca.

Para sorpresa de la peli azul, Kotori se rió, mucho. Sintió como el agarre de sus manos se debilitaba un poco, pero solo un instante.

-No, nunca me ha gustado Honoka-chan de esa manera –dijo entre risas- pero si la amo, como mi mejor amiga

-Ya veo –Umi bajó la mirada avergonzada

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? –la sonrisa no se borraba de la cara de Kotori

-Solo… curiosidad, no es que lo creyera –se encogió de hombros

-Entiendo –soltó otra risita- eres un poco extraña Umi-chan

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Umi la miró con curiosidad

-a veces sales con cosas muy inesperadas –le sonrió

-Oh –parpadeo varias veces- ¿eso es bueno?

-Yo creo que si –miró al frente, hacia los blancos en la parte final del lugar

-Bien –también miró hacia el frente

Otro breve silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-Seguiré practicando –Umi se puso de pie, soltando la mano de Kotori

-Bien, entonces yo creo que seguiré dibujando –sonrió la peli gris, tomó sus cosas y se acomodó

La peli azul la miró un instante antes de ir hacia el área de tiro, vio como la expresión de Kotori cambio a una un poco más serie y concentrada. Sonrió para sí, su pecho se llenó de cierta calidez, era agradable tenerla consigo en ese lugar, el cual siempre fue para Umi un sitio donde podía liberar toda su tensión, estrés, molestias, todo; simplemente se preocupaba de dar en el blanco, se relajaba y tener a la peli gris le daba una nueva sensación de confort que la hacía sentir extremadamente feliz y tranquila.

* * *

Maki caminaba por el campus junto con Yuuki Kimio, el joven le había preguntado si podían estudiar juntos a lo que la pelirroja respondió con un "como quieras". Una vez terminada su sesión de estudio, ambos fueron a comprar algo para comer y beber. Se sentaron en unas de las tantas bancas que habían al interior del campus, conversando. Después del día del karaoke, Yuuki se sentía con mayor confianza para acercarse a Maki y ella por su parte, intentaba no rechazar sus invitaciones muy seguido. Por lo general solo daban breves paseos mientras esperaban su siguiente clase, hablaban de diferentes cosas, por suerte el joven conocía de varias cosas y no era aburrido, pero pese a eso no lograba tener toda la atención de la pelirroja, quien a veces solo asentía de manera automática o daba como respuesta una simple palabra.

Maki miraba a las personas pasar con expresión aburrida, escuchaba lo que decía el chico a su lado, pero no le interesaba prestarle más atención de la necesaria. Su mirada se detuvo en un grupo de jóvenes, que se veían mayores que ella, pero lo que llamó la atención de Maki fue que entre ese grupo divisó cabello negro, de alguien cuya estatura era baja. La pelirroja prestó más atención a dicho grupo, intentando ver si el cabello negro que vio era o no de la persona que creía. Rojo. Eso fue lo que la hizo cambiar su expresión de aburrida a interesada en un instante, ojos de color rojo. Nico estaba en el centro de dicho grupo, hablando con todos y riendo, era la primera vez que Maki la veía fuera del café. Su vestimenta era linda y bastante a la moda, llevaba el pelo suelto.

-¿Maki-san? –sintió una mano en su hombro

-Ah, ¿sí? –Maki miró a su derecha donde estaba su acompañante

-¿Todo bien? –el se acercó levemente a su cara- parecías perdida hace un instante

-Sí, estoy bien –miró de reojo al grupo, confirmando que aún estaban allí

-¿Segura? Te vez algo pálida –el joven se acercó más

-Soy pálida –respondió secamente. Volvió a mirar al grupo. Rojo. Nico la estaba mirando

-Ahora estas sonrojada –Maki lo miró y se encontró con que se había acercado más a ella. La joven miró al frente rompiendo la proximidad con Yuuki

-No es nada –el sonrojo no se iba, sus ojos viajaron otra vez a donde estaba el grupo, o más bien donde habían estado, el lugar estaba vacío.

-Oh –el castaño se enderezó completamente rojo- lo-lo siento

-¿Por qué? –Maki lo miró sin entender

-Me acerqué demasiado y te puse incomoda –le dio media sonrisa, disculpándose

-No lo hiciste –y era verdad, lo que la había puesto nerviosa eran ese par de ojos rojos sobre ella- Me debo ir

-O-Oh de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana –el joven se levantó para despedirse

-Sí, hasta mañana –la pelirroja pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, solo quería caminar y estar sola

Iba llegando a la salida de la universidad cuando la vio otra vez, estaba con una chica y un chico, se quedó de pie mirándola. Nico se despedía de ambos, se dio media vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Maki se puso a caminar hasta la salida, Nico calculó y se puso a caminar llegando ambas al mismo tiempo a la salida.

-¿Ya no está tu novio contigo? –pregunto de manera casual la pelinegra

-¿Qué novio? –ninguna de las dos se miraba, solo caminaban hacia la misma dirección

-El de pelo café claro

-No es mi novio –Maki la miró de reojo- solo es mi compañero de clases

-Se veían muy cercanos para ser solo compañeros –dijo Nico con sarcasmo y algo más que Maki no pudo decir exactamente que era

-Pensó que me sentía mal y se acercó demasiado sin darse cuenta –se encogió de hombros

-Yo creo que él sí se dio cuenta, eras tú la que no se dio cuenta –en la cara de Nico se podía leer la expresión "eres idiota"

-Bu-bueno… estaba distraída –la menor apartó la mirada en dirección opuesta a la de la pelinegra

-¿Mirándome? –Maki se sorprendió al escuchar esto y la miró sonrojada, Nico le dio una burlesca sonrisa

-N-No te creas tan importante como para tener mi atención –dijo frustrada- so-solo me sorprendí de verte fuera del café

-Miéntete todo lo que quieras, yo sé que no puedes apartar tu mirada de Nico –dijo con un tono juguetón y suave, algo infantil también

-No hables en tercera persona –Maki cada vez se tornaba más roja

-Jeje, de todas formas se nota que le gustas a ese chico –la sonrisa burlesca pasó a una un poco más picara

-Mm… -la menor miró al frente sin mayor expresión en su rostro

-¿No te gusta? –la voz de Nico sonaba más seria

-No –Maki bajó su mirada y la poso sobre la pelinegra

-¿Nunca te ha interesado alguien de manera romántica?

-No –suspiró

-¿Tus padres saben…? –Nico seguía mirándola con cierta seriedad y curiosidad

-No, ellos creen que tengo novio –Maki pasó su mano por el su pelo

-Imagino que te trae problemas esa mentira –le sonrió de manera empática

-Sí, no sé cuanto dure esa mentira –frunció el ceño- si tan solo me dejaran tranquila…

-No mucho si no llevas a un chico a tu casa y lo presentas como tu novio –respondió, Maki la miró algo molesta- ¿qué? Es la verdad

-Lo sé –bajó su mirada. No conocía a ningún chico para presentárselos a sus padres…- Kimio-kun

-¿Eh? –Nico la miró sin entender

-El chico que estaba conmigo, Kimio-kun, tal vez podría… aceptar ser su novia y así—

-Detente –Nico dejó de caminar y miró de manera reprochadora a la menor- eso no es bueno

-¡Es la única solución que se me ocurre! –dijo desesperada- solo debo fingir—

-Pero él no estará fingiendo –La mirada seria de la pelinegra hizo que la menor se callara en el acto- estarás jugando con él, eso no es bueno Maki-chan

-Tienes razón –suspiró. No era justo darle ilusiones a su compañero solo para que ella pueda descansar de la insistencia de sus padres

-Tengo una idea –sonrió Nico

-No me gusta esa sonrisa –comentó la menor

-Yo seré tu novia –dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura e irguiéndose

-Estas loca –Maki comenzó a caminar una vez más, dejando atrás a la mayor

-¡Hey! Es una buena idea –la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo e hizo que se desviaran de su camino. Se detuvo cuando llegaron a una parte menos transitada

-Nico-chan de verdad no—

-Shh –puso un dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja haciendo que esta se sonroje levemente- ambas ganamos con esto

-¿Cómo?

-Tu consigues que tus padres te dejen tranquila y yo mejoraré en mi actuación –Maki podía ver lo orgullosa que estaba la mayor de su idea, luego murmuró- mi profesor dice que mi punto débil es no actuar de manera tan convincente en las escenas románticas, a veces exagero y otras me falta emoción, ¿ves? Ambas ganamos

-¿Crees que funcione? –alzó una ceja

-¿No deberías responder esa pregunta tu misma? –la pelinegra ladeo su cabeza- son tus padres

-Yo… creo que si puede funcionar –respondió al fin, miró directamente a Nico- pero debes ser convincente

-Muy bien –sonrió feliz la pelinegra

-¿En qué me estoy metiendo? –suspiró la menor

-En un buen trato

-Eso espero

-Bien, entonces tengamos una cita –Nico sacó su celular

-¿Eeeh? –Maki la miró sorprendida y totalmente roja

-Que tendremos una cita –la mayor inflo sus mejillas y miró a otro lugar también sonrojada- si seré tu novia debo conocerte mejor ¿no?

-Ti-Tiene sentido –respondió la menor avergonzada

Ambos miraban el piso avergonzadas, Maki miraba a Nico y también la mayor la miraba, en un punto sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡Deja de mirarme! –Chilló Nico

-Tú me estabas mirando –respondió Maki

-Solo dame tu celular –la pelinegra extendió su mano

Maki se lo pasó y Nico guardó su número en él, luego se llamó para guardar el número de la pelirroja en su propio celular.

-Listo –le devolvió su celular

-Bien –Maki lo tomó y miró el número de Nico en su pantalla, haciendo que sus mejillas volvieran a estar levemente rosadas

-Te-Te llamaré –Nico miraba a otro lugar, solo no quería ver los ojos morados de la menor- para acordar la cita y todo eso

-De acuerdo –Maki solo la miraba procesando todo lo que estaba pasando- Nico-chan

-¿Qué? –Nico la miró sonrojada, la menor dio un paso adelante

-Gracias –dijo con sinceridad

-No-No es gran cosa –Ambas se miraron al mismo tiempo y apartaron la mirada rápidamente, Nico miró la hora- estoy atrasada, me voy

-Claro – se pusieron a caminar

El silencio incomodo entre ambas iba en aumento con cada paso. Llegaron donde se debían separar, se quedaron de pie, una al lado de la otra, sin saber que decir.

-No-nos vemos –Habló primero Nico

-Claro, nos vemos –Se quedaron mirando un momento, la pelinegra infló sus mejillas molesta

-¿Qué hay con esa despedida tan fría? –se quejó

-¿Eh?

-Ahora eres mi novia –aún tenía las mejillas infladas, pero ahora estaban de un tono más rojizo- se más cariñosa

-¡Tu despedida tampoco fue exactamente dulce! –se quejó de vuelta la pelirroja

Ambas se miraron molestas, avergonzadas y sonrojadas.

-¿Te vas a despedir de manera decente? –preguntó la mayor

-Me largo –Maki se puso a caminar en dirección diferente a la de Nico

Alcanzó a oír el "Hey" de Nico, lo que la hizo sonreír por alguna razón. Solo esperaba que este plan funcionara.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, que es casi puro NicoMaki c:**_

_**Sé que me lo pidieron mucho ya que no aparecieron en el cap anterior y la razón... bueno, esta jajaja quería un cap de ellas, algo más largo -w- y para que no me maten... se viene más NozoEli. **_

_**Aon12312: jaja no pasó eso, después de todo en este fic Umi no es tan torpe en el romance, densa... totalmente, pero torpe ya no tanto... creo jaja**_

_**MakiMakiMa: OOh entonces no lo imagines . jajaja si es divertido molestar a Eli... y a Umi... y a Maki... xD**_

_**nozoeri: quien quiere acercamiento? jejejeje**_

_**Darksilversoul: ooouuh gracias -w- sería divertido hacer que Umi corra como loca y se desplome de la nada xD**_

_**Danael: traje mas! y si umi y maki pueden llegar a ser muy malotas ajaj, y gracias por lo del one-shot ouo**_

_**shiro: Jajajja me alegro que te guste mi historia owo y descuida no lo dejaré**_

_**Adri: por que tan violenta? xDD ya sabras mas del pasado de Kotori jajajaja yo pienso lo mismo sobre Umi y Eli xD son muy gays e iguales para funcionar bien de pareja, según yo, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabes jaja**_

_**Bucchan: Oh no te preocupes, me pasa lo mismo, solo que no puedo escribir en ingles pero lo leo muy bien... es como si un botón en mi cabeza se apagara al intentar escribir jejeje. Si aparecerán los hermanos de Nico**_

_**ANozomii: Jajaja si quería hacerlo un poco más interesante y agregue ese detalle -w- que se me ocurrió en el momento en que escribía jaja y graciias n.n**_

_**Shin'ya: Yo también quiero la foto xDD la idea era dejarlos intrigados... porque soy mala (?)**_

_**Bleach: NicoMaki a sus ordenes -w- espero que le gustara jejeje**_

_**Yurista: jajaja graaaciiias~ n.n CASI le atinas **_

_**Son gethsemani: jajaja si, todas las opciones podrían terminar de manera graciosa xD **_

_**laidiotake: jejeje nop**_

_**rwar: nicomaki? donde? jejejeje sii quería hacer algo diferente, peeero bueno, para otra jaaja**_

_**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**_

_**Bueno debo decir que ADRI y DANAEL adivinaron los seudónimos así que felicidades! ganaron... bueno ya saben que ganan xD**_

_**Esto es aparte, pero quería avisar que haré un tumblr nuevo, que será sobre los fics que haga, los subiré allí también y además así sería más fácil si ustedes quieren pedir una historia o como en este caso, las que ganaron pueden mandar un ask. (me haría una pag de face, pero odio face xD) además que... creo que faltan cosas en español así que llevaré lo que hago también allá jaja la idea también es hacer headcanons y todo eso, también quería traducir y editar imágenes al español porque se que muchos no saben o da flojera leer en ingles. Esop. gracias otra vez owo y nos leemos en una semana app.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Eli, Umi y Maki paseaban por el centro comercial, era fin de semana. El trío acordó juntarse y salir juntas ya que desde hace más de una semana no se habían juntados las tres.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos ahora? –preguntó la rubia

-Me gustaría ir a la librería, hay un libro que quiero –habló Maki

-Yo también quiero ir –apoyó la peli azul

-Bien, entonces a la librería

Se encaminaron al lugar, mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido durante la semana, aunque la rubia ignoraba que sus dos mejores amigas le ocultaban cierto hecho importante para ambas esa semana. Después de comprar los libros que querían se fueron a comprar unos helados, luego a sentarse. Hablaban animadamente, aunque Umi parecía no estar siguiendo del todo la conversación.

-¿Umi, está todo bien? –preguntó la rubia que notó que la peli azul había estado mirando su helado sin haberlo probado aún.

-Sí –miró a sus dos amigas, con duda en su mirada

-Algo te pasa, puedes decirnos lo que sea –Eli la miró preocupada, Maki también la miró expectante

La peli azul jugó un momento con la cuchara del helado, Eli y Maki intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Al final Umi suspiró y miró a las dos.

-Me gusta Kotori –soltó apretó con fuera la copa de su helado

-Aaah… -Eli hizo un suave sonido con su boca

-Repite eso –dijo Maki

-Me gusta Kotori –repitió, esta vez cerró los ojos resignada, esperando la tormenta de bromas por parte de sus amigas

Eli y Maki volvieron a mirarse sorprendidas, sonrieron y miraron a la peli azul.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Maki

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Umi- creí que pensaban que me gustaba desde el comienzo

-Solo era para molestarte –sonrió Eli

-Am, desde este miércoles –respondió- pero… tal vez desde un poco antes, solo… me di cuenta el miércoles

-¿Qué pasó el miércoles? –inquirió Maki

Umi les contó lo ocurrido el día miércoles, la práctica, el dibujo, lo que hablaron, dejando de lado la parte en que confesó que le había gustado Eli en el pasado, pero además de eso, les contó todo. La rubia y la pelirroja escucharon atentas, sin interrumpir.

-¿Crees que a ella le gustes? –preguntó Eli

-No –dijo soltando un suspiro

-¿Auch? –dijo Maki- no debes ser tan dura, además ella parece interesada en ti, se acerca bastante a ti, ya sabes con abrazos o simplemente siempre se queda cerca de ti

-Eso es porque ella es así, suele acercarse más a la persona con mayor confianza tenga en el grupo, en general es Honoka a quien se acerca –tomó un poco de helado y se lo llevó a la boca

-¿Entonces le gusta Honoka? –preguntó la menor

-No necesariamente, ella es de tacto, no porque a alguien le guste estar junto a alguien significa que le gusta de manera romántica –respondió Eli- un buen ejemplo de eso somos nosotras mismas, solo que sin la parte del contacto físico

-Buen punto –asintió Maki

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué harás? –la rubia miró a la peli azul

-No tengo idea –sonrió

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Maki la miró confundida, la mayor actuaba extraño

-Es solo que, rara vez no sé que hacer, siempre logro analizar las cosas, buscar la mejor solución y la aplico –volvió a comer helado- pero ahora o sé que hacer –soltó una risa- eso me causa gracia

-Vaya, Kotori tiene mi respeto –se rió Eli, Maki la siguió, por último Umi

-No sé si sea mejor confesarme, aunque esperaría un poco, o no decirle –comió helado otra vez- creo que simplemente esperaré un tiempo, para ver como se van dando las cosas

-Umi yo creo que no debes simplemente esperar –Eli la miró directamente a los ojos- debes actuar también, pero de manera más pasiva, no agresiva, hacer que ella poco a poco también pueda llegar a sentir lo mismo por ti

-¿Crees que tengo oportunidad? –ladeo su cabeza la peli azul

-Yo creo que si –dijo Maki- puede ser que Kotori sea el tipo de persona que le gusta el contacto físico, pero estoy segura que contigo es diferente, lo sé

-Te ayudaré si quieres –la rubia le sonrió- Nozomi vive con ella, tal vez pueda obtener algo de información

-Es solo una escusa para hablar más con ella –se burló Umi

-No negaré que me beneficia –se rió la rubia- pero no significa que lo tomaré enserio

-Yo hablaré con Nico, tal vez también sepa algo –le sonrió Maki

-Nico, ¿eh? –sonrió con picardía la rubia- ustedes se han hecho muy amigas

-N-No –se sonrojó la menor

-Por favor –dijo Umi- vas casi todos los días al café

-Por el café –recalcó la pelirroja

-Que prepara Nico –se burló. En ese momento sonó el celular de Maki, la menor lo sacó y vió que tenía un mensaje

-Hablando del diablo –susurró la menor mirando a su celular, dudaba de si lo debía leer ahora o no

-¿Es Nico? –Eli se levantó de golpe y le quitó el celular de las manos a la menor

-¡Devuélvemelo! –gritó la menor, se levantó de su asiento para recuperarlo, pero Umi se interpuso

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepamos? –la gran sonrisa de Umi hizo fruncir más el ceño a la pelirroja

-¡Nada de su incumbencia! –Eli y Umi se rieron, pero la rubia le devolvió su celular, sin mirar el contenido del mensaje

-Tranquila, solo bromeábamos –intentó calmarla

-Son de lo peor –dijo tomando el celular entre sus manos

-Lo sabemos –Umi puso una mano en el hombro de la menor

Maki quedó mirando a Umi un momento, apretó sus labios y suspiró

-Nico y yo ahora… somos novias –dijo con su cara totalmente roja

-Oh ya veo, así que era por… ¡¿Qué?! –gritó la rubia

-Tú-tú-tú –Umi tartamudeo mirándola sorprendida- ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Cálmense! –les gritó de vuelta, de pronto la pelirroja notó que las personas que pasaban las quedaban mirando, su cara se tornó del mismo color que su pelo

-De-de acuerdo –intentó calmarse la rubia- explícate ahora mismo

-Para ser más exactas, fingiremos ser novias –la cara de Maki se volvió un poco menos roja, pero sus mejillas aun tenían dicho color- ella lo propuso para que mis padres me dejen en paz

-Oh –dijeron las dos mayores sorprendidas

-¡Digan algo! –Maki cada vez se mostraba más irritada

-Es… una buena idea –habló Umi- bueno puede llegar a ser, supongo

-Definitivamente eso… dejará impactados a tus padres –Eli la miró un poco preocupada- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran?

-Horrible –se encogió de hombros- supongo que me gritaran y me dirán cosas horribles

-Pero tus padres saben que soy bisexual y no parecía molestarles cuando les dije –Eli la miraba confundida

-Eso es porque tú no eres su hija, no tienes que seguir y mantener el apellido Nishikino –Soltó un pesado suspiro- No creo que les guste la idea que su hija manche de esa manera nuestro apellido

-Entonces tal vez no sea tan buena idea –Umi dijo en un tono suave

-Pero no es del todo seguro –Maki miró a Umi- ellos pueden es algo impredecibles

-Decirles algo como eso, no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera Maki –Eli se preocupaba de los resultados en que podría terminar esto, y la mayoría eran negativos

-Lo sé –la menor mordió su labio

-¿Entonces? –Umi pasaba su mirada de Eli a Maki y de vuelta a Eli

-La verdad, quiero enojarlos –Maki frunció el ceño, y apretó sus manos contra la copa de helado

-Maki –Eli le tomó una mano- no creo que hacer esto sea la respuesta, si lo haces nada volverá a ser como antes

-Es mejor que dejar las cosas como están –sus ojos morados se encontraron con los azules

-Es tú decisión, te apoyaremos sea cual sea –Umi tomó la otra mano de Maki

-Gracias –bajó la mirada, se quedaron calladas unos minutos- pero sé lo que haré

-¿Y eso es? –Eli aun le preocupaba la decisión de la menor

-Decirles la verdad, enfrentarlos –miró a sus dos amigas- ya estoy harta

-¿Qué hay de Nico? –preguntó Umi

-Hablaré con ella primero –dijo- supongo que su plan se cancela

-Me alivia escuchar eso –la rubia le sonrió- que le vayas a decir la verdad

-Sí, a mi también –sonrió de vuelta

-Muy bien entonces –sonrió también Umi- te estaremos apoyando, no lo olvides

-¿Cómo hacerlo? –se rió la menor

-Demasiada tensión, ahora a seguir divirtiéndonos –Eli se paró de asiento

-Eli, ni yo ni Maki hemos terminado con nuestras copas de helados –La rubia miró a las dos menores, ambas con sus copas de helados casi llenas y derretidas. Se volvió a sentar

El resto de la tarde la pasaron relajándose y disfrutando la compañía de las otras. Tanto Umi como Eli se ofrecieron a estar junto a Maki cuando le dijera a sus padres, pero esta se negó, quería hacerlo sola, por ella misma, pero prometió llamarlas y contarles lo ocurrido a penas sucediera.

* * *

Eli estaba sentada resolviendo ejercicios de matemáticas en la biblioteca, llevaba en el lugar más de dos horas y su vista empezaba a cansarse. Puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiró.

-¿Por quién suspiras Elicchi? –una voz cantarina y suave sonó cerca de la rubia. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con una sonriente Nozomi

-Nozomi –sonrió la rubia- quien sabe, tal vez por ti

-Encantadora –soltó una risita, miró el asiento vacío frente a la rubia- ¿me puedo sentar?

-Por supuesto –dijo casi muy entusiasta, se sonrojó al notarlo, se golpeo mentalmente

-¿Llevas mucho estudiando? –notó la cantidad de papeles alrededor de Eli

-Creo que –miró la hora- sip, dos horas

-Entonces vamos –se puso de pie la peli morada

-¿A dónde? –Eli la miró sorprendida

-No es bueno que estudies tanto tiempo y de corrido, debes despejarte un poco –se acercó a la rubia y empezó a ordenar la mesa- así que iremos a dar un pequeño paseo, si quieres puedes volver luego a seguir estudiando

Eli no sabía que decir, por lo que optó por seguir el ejemplo de Nozomi, guardó sus cosas y ordenó, al terminar y dejar todo limpio, se fueron del lugar. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la salida de la universidad.

-Así que Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan se abrazaron y salieron corriendo, mientras que Nicocchi pretendía que no tenía miedo, pero sus piernas temblaban como gelatina –ambas chicas se rieron- por lo que tuve que empujarla hasta la salida de la casa del terror

-Se nota que la pasaron muy bien en la preparatoria –se rió Eli

-Sí, todo mejoró cuando nos conocimos –sonrió con nostalgia la peli morada-no digo que estar solo con Nicocchi fuese aburrido, pero al conocer a Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan todo se volvió más… vivo

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen exactamente?

-Conocí a Nicocchi en mi primer año de preparatoria, aunque no nos hicimos amigas muy rápido, de hecho ella parecía odiarme un poco –se rió ante el recuerdo- pero teníamos varias cosas en común y con el tiempo simplemente nos hicimos amigas. En segundo año conocimos a Kotori-chan y Honoka-chan, las conocimos por –dudó un momento- algo que pasó, lo que nos hizo unirnos rápidamente

-¿Qué pasó? –Eli la miró algo preocupada y curiosa

-Ese año fue cuando Kotori-chan se fue a Italia –Nozomi desvió su mirada de la rubia, por un breve instante Eli notó cierta molestia por parte de la otra joven

-¿Por qué se fue? –Eli sabía que se había ganado una beca o al menos hasta ese punto sabía, pero ahora pensaba que debió tener otra razón más- Umi me contó que fue por una beca, pero no fue todo ¿cierto?

-Que perceptiva –intentó bromear, sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza- tienes razón, no era la única razón, pero no diré más –le sonrió

-Entiendo –Eli solo aceptó, eventualmente llegaría a saber, de eso estaba segura

-De todas formas el tercer año fue el mejor de todos –volvió a sonreír, feliz- Kotori-chan había vuelto, estábamos las cuatro y nos habíamos unido bastante, además de que se nos unió Tsubasa-chan, quien se hizo muy amiga con Nicocchi por sus gustos y también Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan

-¿Rin y Hanayo? –preguntó la rubia, recordaba haber escuchado uno de esos nombres- ah, Rin es la prima de Honoka ¿no?

-Así es, Hanayo-chan es su mejor amiga de la infancia y también novia

-¿Lo gay es de familia? –preguntó la rubia sin querer, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó y se apresuró a agregar- no-no-no quise sonar así de mala, lo siento, yo no—

Para su sorpresa Nozomi soltó una carcajada, puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia y le sonrió.

-Lo mismo le dije yo –dejó de reírse, pero en sus labios aun estaba su sonrisa- y me respondieron con un: "¡Oh es cierto!"

-¿De verdad? –dijo aliviada

-Sí, ellas no son del tipo que toma de mala manera los comentarios, siempre ven lo positivo de todo –confirmó la peli morada- aunque Rin-chan tenía cierto complejo cuando estaba en preparatoria, algo como baja autoestima, fue difícil hacerla aceptarse, pero lo logramos, fue gracias a Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan que lo superó

-Son un grupo realmente interesante, muy unidas además

-Ustedes también, son solo tres, pero enserio llaman la atención –le sonrió con cierto toque de coqueteo- como dije, ese año fue de los mejores, más bien desde entonces han sido los mejores

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres –sonrió la rubia, mirando al frente- desde que conocí a Umi y Maki cada año siento que mejora, y ahora más con ustedes –Eli miró a Nozomi, intentando dar la mejor y seductora sonrisa que podía

-Elicchi ya te dije que hacerte la genial no te ayudará a ganar puntos conmigo –se burló la peli morada

-Eso dices, pero te sonrojaste –apuntó la rubia, Nozomi se sorprendió y puso una mano en su mejilla, Eli puso una burlesca sonrisa- te engañé

-Moou Elicchiii –esta vez se sonrojó de verdad

-Jajaja –no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa con la cara sonrojada- lo siento, no pude resistirme, pero si te lo creíste significa que algo de verdad tenía

-No –infló sus mejillas y miró en dirección opuesta a la de la rubia

-Nozomi~ -dijo evitando volver a reírse

-¿Qué? –giró su cabeza y choco con el dedo de Eli en su mejilla, se quedaron mirando antes de soltarse a reír

Al terminar de reírse solo se sonrieron y miraron al frente, no sabían en que momento llegaron a un parque, el cual la rubia reconoció, estaban cerca del departamento de Umi. Lo cual le recordó que debía averiguar si Kotori tenía algún interés en su mejor amiga. Calmadamente se sentaron en una banca, Eli pensaba en como tocar el tema, ya que no podía preguntar de la nada, sería demasiado sospechoso. Miró a su alrededor y vio a una persona que estaba dibujando a una pareja, se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Quieres ir para que nos dibuje Elicchi? –preguntó la peli morada. _Perfecto, ella sacó el tema sin saberlo._

-Podría ser –sonrió la rubia- aunque si te fijas bien no es tan bueno

-¿Puedes hacerlo mejor? –alzó una ceja

-Para nada, no soy buena dibujando –se rió- pero sé quien sí lo es

-¿Quién? –la peli morada la miró con curiosidad

-Kotori –al ver la cara de sorpresa de Nozomi se tentó en reírse una vez más, pero se contuvo

-¿Has visto un dibujo de Kotori-chan? –preguntó sorprendida

-Sí, uno –Umi les había mostrado el dibujo que Kotori le había regalado al día siguiente que les contó, más bien le mando una foto del dibujo- Dibujó a Umi y se lo regaló

-¿Qué? –si antes Nozomi parecía sorprendida ahora estaba desorientada- Kotori…

-¿Eh? –Eli ladeo su cabeza- ¿Qué?

-Espera –Nozomi puso una mano sobre su cara- ¿Kotori le mostró y dio un dibujo a Umi?

-Eh, sí –contestó confundida, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Vaya no me lo esperaba –sonrió feliz- Kotori-chan no le gusta mostrar sus dibujos, no a cualquiera al menos

-Eso significa que Umi se ganó su confianza –también sonrió Eli

-Yo creo que todas ustedes se han ganado nuestra confianza con rapidez –se rió la peli morada

-Eso es bueno ¿verdad?

-Quien sabe

Ambas se callaron, Eli pensaba en que al menos hizo un avance en asunto de Umi y Kotori. Miró a Nozomi, quien a su vez miraba a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón diese un vuelco.

-Hey, Nozomi –la llamó con suavidad

-¿Sí? –esos ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre los suyos

La quedó mirando fijamente, no estaba segura de que quería decir, solo quiso decir su nombre, que ella la mirara.

-¿Elicchi? –Nozomi la miraba esperando que la rubia le dijese algo

-No lo sé- confesó, se comenzó a inclinar sobre Nozomi, la cual se quedó helada, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, viendo como lentamente Eli acortaba la distancia entre ellas. Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, el cual sintió en su hombro, abrió los ojos y notó como la rubia tenía su frente apoyada sobre su hombro- odio esto

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó casi en un susurro, aún sentía su corazón acelerado

-No importa –respondió igual de bajo- lo cambiaré, me llevará tiempo, pero lo haré

-¿De qué hablas? –Eli podía escuchar la confusión en su voz, lo que la hizo sonreír

-Ya lo sabrás –se separó de Nozomi con la sonrisa aún en sus labios

-A veces eres tan extraña Elicchi –se rió con suavidad

-Sí –se rió también

* * *

-¿Nico-chan? –Maki jugaba con su mano libre, apretando y soltando rápidamente una pelota de goma- ¿podemos juntarnos mañana? quiero decirte algo

* * *

_**Al fin pude subir el nuevo cap *w* Siento la tardanza, pero al menos ya salí de vacaciones y tengo casi un mes libre *-* eso significa que podré terminar casi todas las historias que he subido o al menos dos.**_

_**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, me alegra leer sus reviews y ver los fav/follow c: **_

_**Shin'ya: jajaja para el proximo concurso c: y si son adorables ese par de tsunderes**_

_**Akinater: Ese florero era bonito como se te ocurre desperdiciarlo tirandomelo?! jajaja Maki tiene corazon solo que oculto... esperaré tu queja de la semana c:**_

_**Nicocchi17: Nico y sus escusas loquillas :v Gracias c: nos leemos**_

_**ANozomii: jajaja ya vendrá más nicomaki y más largo, de hecho...**_

_**Gabi: graciaaas, oh la cita ya no será como esperaban, quien lo diría? jejej y gracias**_

_**Bleach: ya se sabrá o.o tooodo, bueno no... pero casi xD Saludos!**_

_**nozoeri: jajajaja tres hijos es muy poco no? xD**_

_**danael: quieres un fic nozoeli? okey! yo más bien "diria" algo como mi retorcida mente xD. Hay avance en el nozoeli... y en kotoumi, a vers que pasa con nicomaki**_

_**Maki Maki Ma: jajaja bendito sea el yuri de cada día xD para mi al menos jajaja, ya sea kotoumi o nozoeli o nicomaki o tsubahono o rinpana, son bienvenidos! **_

_**Adri: Nico salvaje debe tener ideas salvajes jajaja, otro plan?. Esa es la idea, que vayan lento, la razón... me gusta torturarlos... :v Descuida cuando decidas lo que quieres sabes donde pedirlo jeje**_

_**KousakaKaede: absolutamente nada, oh que más dibuja kotori? buena pregunta**_

_**Bucchan: Jajaja no fue tan lindo supongo, ya que la convencieron de no llevarla a cabo jeje y gracias c:**_

_**Candus: si me acuerdo de ti! de hecho, me pregunté más de una vez si habías desaparecido jajaja, también me puedes encontrar en nozoEli xDD uuf cuando se quite las homonas de ensima... las descargará contra nico? :z inspiración recibida! (me siento como nanjou al recibir en el radio gayden) tengo inspiración, lo que falta es tiempo TwT **_

**_Estoy segura de que más de alguno quedará con ganas de Nico y Maki fingiendo, pero quien sabe lo que pase más adelante... tal vez sea para mejor o no jajaja. _**

**_PD: me di cuenta que la mayoría votó por que Umi violara a Kotori... pervertidos xD _**


	13. Chapter 13

-Entonces ¿les dirás la verdad? –preguntó Nico

-Sí, lo siento, pero no seguiré con tu plan –Maki tomó un sorbo de café

-No tienes que disculparte

-Sí, bueno, lo que sea –se quedó mirando sus manos- solo quería decirte eso

-¿Cuándo les dirás? –la pelinegra comió una fresa que estaba sobre su pastel

-Hoy, cuando termine de hablar contigo –miró a Nico- debo aprovechar que estarán en casa

-Entonces te acompañaré –comió un trozo de pastel

-No, debo hacerlo sola

-No dije que estaría a tu lado en ese momento, solo te acompañare hasta tu casa –se terminó el pastel

-¿Seguirás insistiendo aunque te diga que no, verdad? –suspiró la pelirroja

-Sí –sonrió Nico

Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y pagaron lo que comieron. Salieron del local y se encaminaron a la casa de la menor. Fue un recorrido silencioso, Maki jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, Nico la miraba de reojo, pero no hizo comentarios. Al llegar a la casa de la menor, la pelinegra se quedo mirando sorprendida.

-¿Vives en esta mansión? –habló la mayor

-No es gran cosa –Maki no la miró, pero sintió que se avergonzaba un poco

-¿Así que eres una especie de princesa tsundere? –se burló la pelinegra

-No soy tsundere –miró a la más baja, sonrojada- ni tampoco una princesa

-Lo que digas –se rió- será mejor que vayas, entre más pronto salgas de todo esto mejor

-Lo sé –miró en dirección a su casa- gracias por acompañarme

-Solo ve

-Sí

Maki dio su primer y tímido paso, escuchó los pasos que se alejaban lentamente de Nico, suspiró y siguió su camino. Entro y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie en la entrada, avanzó hasta la sala de estar, allí se encontró con su padre leyendo.

-Hola padre –saludo de manera formal

-Oh Maki –sonrió el hombre- bienvenida

-¿Dónde está mamá? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor

-Arriba –el hombre bajó su libro- ¿quieres hablar de algo con ella?

-Con ambos, de hecho –sintió como por inercia sus puños se apretaban, su corazón se agitaba

-¿Es algo serio? –se levantó, mirándola más seriamente, percatándose del estado de su hija

-Sí –asintió con la cabeza

-La iré a buscar –el hombre fue a las escaleras y subió

Maki soltó una bocanada de aire, algo aliviada, pero a la vez más nerviosa, era la hora de enfrentar a sus padres. Sus manos sudaban, sentía sus piernas débiles, su cabeza estaba llena de diferentes cosas, su corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra su pecho al escuchar que sus padres estaban bajando las escaleras.

-¿Maki? –llamó su mamá, la miraba preocupada- estas pálida, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo… no importa –cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente intentando controlarse un poco

-¿Qué nos quieres decir? –preguntó su padre quien se sentó en el sofá, seguido su ejemplo, su esposa también lo hizo

-¿No vas a dejar la universidad, verdad? –preguntó su madre con un tono serio

-No, es otra cosa –tragó saliva- es sobre mi… novio

-Oh por dios –dijo su padre- ¡¿Estas embarazada?! ¡Maki te enseñamos perfectamente como cuidarte y!—

-¡No es eso! –se sonrojó, volvió a respirar profundamente- no es eso

-¿Entonces qué es? –preguntó con un tono más amable su madre

-No existe ese novio, nunca he tenido un novio para ser exacta –se mordió su labio inferior intentando mantener su voz firme

-¿Nunca? –sus padres se miraron de una manera que la pelirroja no pudo descifrar del todo, luego la volvió a mirar serio- ¿por qué nos mentiste?

-No quería que me arreglaran más citas, estaba harta de eso –bajó la mirada- y se me ocurrió que si pretendía salir con alguien, me dejarían tranquila

-Debiste decirnos eso de un comienzo –dijo su madre

-¡Lo intente! –dijo un poco más alterada, luego se intentó controlar una vez más- pero no me escuchaban

Sus padres volvieron a mirarse, asintieron.

-Sentimos eso –dijo su padre- de verdad lo sentimos, no haberte prestado más atención en ese tiempo

-Intentamos enmendarlo ahora, al menos desde que nos dimos cuenta de lo mal que lo hacíamos –le dio una leve sonrisa su madre

-Lo entiendo –Maki los miró, se sentía más aliviada, pero su corazón no pretendía bajar sus revoluciones- y sé que se han estado esforzando para ser mejores padres y lo agradezco

-Me alegra oír eso –sonrió su padre- y me alegra que estés siendo al fin honesta con nosotros

-Y ya que tú estás siendo honesta, también nosotros lo seremos –la madre de Maki miró a su esposo luego a ella otra vez- sabíamos que nos estabas mintiendo

-¿Qué? –el pánico se apoderó de ella una vez más

-Esperábamos el momento en que tú nos quisieras decir la verdad -dijo su padre- ¿de verdad crees que no nos daríamos cuenta? Varios novios, pero nunca nos presentaste alguno, además que Eli-chan y Umi-chan no son tan buenas mintiendo

-Lo sabían –susurró Maki- ¿por qué nunca me… exigieron decir la verdad?

-Hemos cometido demasiados errores contigo Maki –la madre de Maki se levantó y se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su hombro y la hizo caminar hasta el sofá, haciendo que se sentara entre ambos- esperábamos que tuvieses la suficiente confianza para que nos dijeras por tu cuenta la verdad

-Yo… -bajó su mirada, demasiadas cosas corrían por su cabeza

-Solo hay una cosa que nos gustaría saber –dijo su padre acariciando su rojo cabello

-¿Qué cosa? –miró a su padre feliz, no esperaba que resultaran las cosas de esta manera, un alivio aún más grande que el anterior recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo una muy grata sensación

-Si nunca has tenido novio –comenzó mirándola algo inseguro- significa que… ¿tenías novia?

-¿Eh? –Maki se quedó en blanco con esa pregunta, algo sus padres no habían captado de manera correcta, su corazón volvió a dar otro golpe y sintió su cara comenzaba a calentarse

-Queríamos saber si era o fue alguna vez Eli-chan o Umi-chan… -habló su madre esta vez- yo creo que Eli-chan ya que nos había dicho que era bisexual algunos años atrás y—

-¡No! –Maki se levantó de golpe, sus padres mal interpretaron cierta parte, pero no los culpaba, no podía- ni con Eli ni Umi he tenido… algo –se sonrojó más al decirlo- no he tenido una relación, nunca, ni hombre, ni mujer

-Oh –dijo su padre más sorprendido- yo estaba seguro que era Umi-chan con quien—

-No sigas –le cortó Maki aun sonrojada- por favor

-Claro lo siento –se puso de pie y abrazó a su hija- Maki solo queremos que sepas que te apoyamos en casi cualquier decisión que tomes

-A menos que quieras dejar de estudiar, no te apoyaremos en algo como eso –su madre se unió al abrazo

-Gracias –Maki peleaba por no soltar lágrimas, no quería frente a ellos, no ahora- los amo

-Y nosotros a ti –dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo

-Yo… quiero… salir –dijo mirando al suelo, conteniendo las lagrimas

-Seguro, ten cuidado –su madre le acaricio su pelo

-Sí

Maki salió casi corriendo de su casa, no podía creerlo, sus padres lo habían aceptado. Con sus manos temblorosas sacó su celular, sentía aun a su corazón dando fuertes golpes contra su pecho y una sensación extraña recorriendo por sus venas, intentó buscar el grupo de chat que tenía con Eli y Umi, pero sus ojos se estaban empañando con lagrimas y sus dedos no se movían como querían, su respiración agitada tampoco ayudaba.

-Dame eso –sintió que alguien le quitaba su celular de las manos- me enferma verte así de torpe e inútil

-¿Ni-Nico-chan? –dijo tratando se cercar sus lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa

-La grande y única –escuchó el tonó orgulloso de la pelinegra, lo que la hizo bufar

-De grande no tienes mucho –intentó molestar, pero sus lagrimas, que se rehusaban a cesar, no daban la impresión que quería

-Cállate –vio como Nico escribía algo, luego la miró a ella y le devolvió el celular- listo, ya le mande un mensaje a Eli y Umi

-Gracias –dijo tomándolo entre sus manos

-¿Cómo te fue? –la preocupación en su voz la hizo sonreír- no escuché gritos ni nada como eso

-Bien, lo aceptaron, sabían la verdad desde el comienzo –intentó una vez más secarse las lagrimas- de hecho pensaban que tuve o tengo algo con Eli o Umi

-Vaya eso es bueno –sonrió la pelinegra

-Sí –juntó sus manos intentando contener su temblor, miró a Nico y se dio cuenta de algo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Dije que te acompañaría hasta tu casa, pero no dije que me iría luego –la mayor apartó su mirada- solo quería asegurarme que no se les fuese a pasar la manos si algo malo pasaba

-¿Qué podrías haber hecho? –se burló Maki- mi padre es como dos veces tu tamaño

-Hey al menos intentaría algo –se defendió- tienes pésimos modale—

Antes de terminar la frase la pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza, intentando ocultar su cara en alguna parte.

-Gracias Nico-chan

-Se-Seguro –la peli negra, sorprendida por la repentina acción, la abrazó de vuelta y sonrió- ya pasó, está todo bien ahora

-Sí

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante un rato, Maki lentamente comenzó a calmarse y sentir que recuperaba de mejor manera el control de su cuerpo. Con cuidado se separaron, Nico le sonrió ampliamente y Maki soltó una risita.

-Deberíamos ir al café –habló primero la pelinegra

-¿Por qué? –la menor miró como Nico se adelantaba un poco

-Le dije a Eli y Umi que las veríamos allá –contesto mirándola, pero solo giró su cabeza

-De acuerdo

Silenciosamente comenzaron a caminar, Maki llegó al lado de Nico. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a su destino. Allí vieron a Eli y Umi hablar, con preocupación retratada en sus rostros.

-Hey –saludo Maki

-Maki –dijeron las dos mayores al mismo tiempo

-Yo me iré –habló Nico, les dio media sonrisa y se alejó

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Podemos sentarnos en algún lugar? –la pelirroja miró dentro del local a través de la ventana

-Seguro, vamos –Umi abrió la puerta

Se sentaron en un lugar apartado, ordenaron jugos y esperaron a que se los llevaran para hablar tranquilamente. Al quedar tranquilas Maki les contó todo lo hablado con sus padres.

-Entonces a ellos no les molesta –sonrió Eli- eso es genial

-Es un problema menos –concordó Umi

-Sí, de verdad me alivia mucho –la pelirroja no podía borrar su sonrisa- es bueno no tener que volver a preocuparme por algo como esto

-Por cierto –Eli la miró fijamente- ¿tus padres creían que salías con una de nosotras?

-Oh eso, sí –Maki desvió su mirada avergonzada

-Lo creo de Eli, pero ¿por qué yo también? –preguntó la peli azul

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que pasa por la cabeza de mis padres? –respondió soltando un suspiro

-Tiene lógica –Eli miró a Umi- ambas estarían ocultando salir

-Mmm tal vez –Umi miró a Maki- al menos sabes que no tienen problemas si decides salir con una mujer

-Cierto, ahora podrías, no lo sé intentar salir con cierta pelinegra –sonrió con malicia la rubia

-De ojos rojos y baja –se le unió Umi

-Mátense –recibieron por respuesta de parte de la menor

-De acuerdo, tranquila –se rió Eli

-Pero ¿por qué Nico estaba contigo? –Umi apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos- recuerdo que no querías que nosotras te acompañáramos, ¿por qué Nico si lo hizo?

-E-Eh… -Maki se sonrojó- ¡fue cosa de ella! También le dije que quería hacerlo sola, pero me esperó fuera de casa

-Oooh –Umi no borraba su sonrisa

-¡Deja de mirarme así!

El trío siguió riendo y gastando bromas entre ellas, Maki se sentía muy feliz en ese momento.

* * *

El día martes Umi salió de su última clase, hablando con sus compañeros, cada vez las clases se tornaban más pesadas, pero gracias a su costumbre de estudiar de manera constante a ella no le afectaba tanto como a otro de sus compañeros. El grupo hablaban sobre un libro que los habían hecho leer y lo analizaban, a Umi le gustaba este tipo de conversaciones con ellos, es algo que no hacía con Maki o Eli. Caminaban por la universidad cuando la peli azul notó a Maki y Eli hablando con Nozomi, decidió despedirse de sus compañeros y acercarse al otro grupo.

-Nos vemos el miércoles –alcanzó a escuchar por parte de Nozomi

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Maki

-Nos vemos –se despidió Eli

Vio que la peli morada se iba y se terminó de acercar al par, quienes al notar su presencia sonrieron.

-Hola –saludó Maki

-Que buenos que apareces, debemos hablar –dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia

-¿Es sobre Nozomi? –preguntó la peli azul

-Algo así –se rió, escuchó a Maki soltar un gran suspiro y parecía algo fastidiada- ignórala

-¿Te pasó algo? –Umi se dirigió a la pelirroja

-Además de tener que soportar el constante coqueteo entre Eli y Nozomi –Maki miró a la rubia quien solo se sonrojó- pero lo bueno es que Eli es una mujer grande, puede avergonzarse sola sin nuestra ayuda, eso lo compensó

-¡No me avergoncé! –se defendió la rubia- solo no… lo que sea. Dejando eso de lado, tendremos una pequeña fiesta

-¿Eh? –Umi alzó una ceja y miró a Maki quien solo murmuró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar- ¿fiesta?

-Sí, celebraremos que los padres de Maki no la rechazaron –sonrió la rubia

-Es una tonta escusa para ir al departamento de Nozomi –replicó la menor

-No es una escusa, además ella ofreció usar su lugar para la fiesta, eso no tenía como planearlo –se defendió la rubia- y es algo para celebrar, no todos los días tus padres aceptan el hecho que no estás exactamente dentro de los estándares de lo aceptado dentro de un mundo aristocrático como el tuyo

-¿Desde cuándo hablas de esa manera? –preguntó Maki, miró a Umi quien también parecía levemente sorprendida

-En el caso de Maki creo que sería más cercano a la burguesía que la aristocracia –corrigió Umi- pero dejando esa parte de lado, creo que Eli tiene algo de razón, sabiendo que debes mantener en lo alto el apellido Nishikino como hasta ahora ellos lo han hecho

-Supongo que tienen razón –la pelirroja frunció un poco el seño para luego sonreír- pero mi familia es de médicos, no de políticos, dejen de hablar de esa manera, no creo que importe tanto

-Era una forma de exagerarlo para que aceptaras de mejor manera la fiesta –se rió Eli- de seguro a tus padres solo les importara que tengas un hijo, da igual el cómo lo obtengas

-Lo sé, ya me pidieron esa condición –suspiró la pelirroja- todo lo que aceptan de mi tienen condiciones –soltó una risa- pero no me quejaré

-Volviendo al tema de la fiesta –Umi miró a la rubia- explícate

-Bueno ya sabes la razón, el lugar y… eso –Eli miró se teléfono antes de volver a mirar a sus amigas- será mañana en la noche, nos juntaremos fuera del café cerca de las siete

-¿Debo ir? –preguntó la peli azul, quien recibió una mirada molesta de Eli- digo, es miércoles, ¿no tenemos clases al día siguiente?

-Es festivo –habló Maki

-Oh –no recordaba que fuese festivo, pero como había estado estudiando mucho últimamente, no le sorprendía el no saber

-Debes ir –dijo seria Eli

-Iré, tranquila –esa repuesta sacó una sonrisa de la rubia

-Además te beneficia –la sonrisa de Maki le dio mala espina- será en el departamento de Nozomi, ¿sabes qué significa?

-¿Qué podremos humillar a Eli?

-¡Hey! –la rubia la miró con un poco de fastidio, pero su semblante cambió rápidamente- ten cuidado, porque te recuerdo que Nozomi vive con Kotori, ¿puedes sumar dos más dos?

-… -Umi tragó saliva

-Esto será una gran fiesta para mi –sonrió triunfal la menor

-No cantes victoria –Eli sonrió con malicia- te recuerdo que Nico está invitada

-Esto se pondrá feo –suspiró Umi

-Será divertido –corrigió Maki- a diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo sentimientos amorosos por Nico-chan

-Claro –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia- cada vez que ella te toca te sonrojas. Recuerda que ayer cuando te vio, para fastidiarte te abrazó y tu cara tenía el mismo color que tu pelo

-E-Eso es porque no estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen –se defendió

-Mañana será desastroso –murmuró la peli azul

El trío dejaron de hablar y cada una se despidieron. Umi se dirigió a la biblioteca para leer tranquilamente allí. Antes de llegar divisó a lo lejos a Kotori que cargaba varias telas consigo y otro joven junto a ella que también llevaba varias cosas en sus brazos, ambos reían de algo, Umi sonrió para sí y continuó su camino.

* * *

**_Al fin subí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste c:_**

**_¿quieren apostar quien de las tres termina más humillada? xD broma _**

_Adri: si pronto umi sabrá todo... xDD. Descuida tomate tu tiempo -w-_

_Candus98: Jajaja no lo había pensado, no me había acordado de Arisa y Yukiho xD. Sí, ganaste en perversión por lejos jajaja pero no habrá __orgía. _

_Cyan Star: Descuida no lo tomaré mal c: No sé si interpreté mal o no pero esta es mi respuesta: podrían tener parejas hombres, técnicamente las han tenido, la mayoría al menos, pero la razón por la que no tienen o las parejas finales es simple, no me gusta del todo agregar OC de manera protagonica y a falta de hombres en la serie (además del papá de Honoka), la otra opción sería cambiar a alguna chicas de genero, lo cual ya hice en otro fic. _

_Maki Maki Maa: No hay beso aún para non-tan jejeje. Sigue un desmadre de lo lindo . _

_SHIRO: jejeje gracias owo, si verdad? es algo como "deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión" xD, oh de verdad? no te agrada del todo o es otra cosa o.o?_

_Knight: si, yo ser muy cruel muahaha... yo también me quedé con las ganas TwT pero aún noooo~ y no se preocupe n.n agradezco de todas formas que siga leyendo la historia. Yo apoyo tu noción... más más NozoEli !_

_Danael: Jejeje esa era la idea, soy tan malvada owo, y pronto se viene tu premio c:_

_Nozoeri: graciaaas~ y pronto subiré el último capitulo de Lenguaje de amor :D _

_DarkSilverSoul: jejeje graciaaas c: _

_Bucchan: Lo sé, soy una malvada mujers jajaja y quien sabe, tal vez haya más~~ Me gusta la idea de una Kotori un poco diferente, de hecho... pronto se viene una sorpresita sobre ella. No, no debería ser tan difícil... verdad? _

_Avemari: Jejeje si una vez me lo dijiste, gracias otra vez xDD. Use a los padres de Maki más estilo anime, donde creo que apoyarían a su hija, si los saco del manga... otra historia totalmente diferente. He escuchado eso taantas veces, lo que dijo Maki... amen~ y Gracias nos leemos_

_ANozomii: Jajaja seee claaaaro, broooma xD, se vienen los acercamientos._

_Bleach: lo sé, lo sé soy malvada :3 y gracias n.n_

_Akinater: dejá de arrojarme objetos! y si tendrás que esperar! JA! que buen sentido? niña loca xDD opino lo mismo, esas dos lo están _

**_Bueno Gracias por su apoyo como siempre, por leer, dejar review, dar follow, fav owo graciaaas_**

**_PD: alguien leyó citrus? o lo escuchó *-* pero creo que soy la unica loca que se emociona porque hubo un encuentro entre matsuri y harumin xD_**

**_PD de PD: olvide algo MUY importante, feliz cumpleaños a NICOO! que te llevan makis por doquier (?)_**


	14. Aviso

_**HHOOOLA ha pasado tiempo, bueno vengó con un pequeño aviso-pedido**_

_**El aviso: No podre subir el proximo cap hasta el viernes :/**_

_**El pedido: Quienes quieren que se embriaguen en la fiesta? Si es que quieren que lo hagan claro. Esperaré sus sugerencias jejeje **_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, nos leemos el viernes c:**_

_**PD: MALDITO AUTOCORRECTOR!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Poooor fin llegó el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste c:**_

* * *

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta noche –comentó Umi

-No seas así, ¡será divertido! –la animó Honoka. Ambas paseaban por la universidad, esperarían a que Kotori saliera de clases para reunirse con las demás chicas y así organizar la fiesta.

-No lo dudo, pero no quieta el hecho que tengo un mal presentimiento –le dio media sonrisa la peli azul

-¿Qué es lo podría peor que podría pasar? –sonrió con inocencia la peli naranja- se más optimista

-Seguro –se rió Umi

Siguieron dando vueltas por el edificio hasta que decidieron ir a sentarse afuera, en el pasto. Honoka le envió a Kotori un mensaje de texto diciendo donde estarían esperándola.

Mientras esperaban a que llegará la peli gris, Honoka le contaba historias de cuando eran niñas, de los problemas en que se metían, cuando se quedaban a dormir en la casa de la otra, y Umi hizo lo mismo, contándole de varias cosas por las que pasó junto a sus dos mejores amigas. Pese a que le contó varias historias, Umi sentía que la peli naranja omitió muchos detalles, y de manera obvia, ya que se detenía en la narración y cambiaba el tema o se saltaba ese algo. No pudo evitar pensar que tenía relación con lo que le ocurrió a Kotori en el pasado, por lo que también pudo deducir que tenía que relación con la escuela, ya que la mayor parte de las omisiones en las historias de Honoka estaban en la escuela o de alguna forma se relacionaba. La peli azul miraba y escuchaba a la otra joven, pero eso no le impedía tener un debate interno, por si le preguntaba un poco más sobre el tema o no.

-Tsubasa-chan fue y le di… -Honoka se quedó callada un momento mirando a su derecha- ¡Kotori-chan, por aquí!

-Hola, siento la demora –sonrió a modo de disculpa la peli gris

-Entonces vámonos –Honoka se puso de pie rápidamente- aún hay que preparar y comprar las cosas

-Me sorprende escuchar algo tan responsable de tu parte –bromeo Umi, colocándose de pie. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la peli naranja sabia que esta tenía cierta tendencia a evadir responsabilidades y actividades que no le interesaran lo suficiente

-Es que tengo ganas de comer y divertirme –se rió la joven

-Eso lo explica –sonrió la peli azul

-Entonces vámonos –habló Kotori, colocándose al lado izquierdo de Honoka

El trío se puso a caminar hacia el departamento que compartía Kotori junto a Nozomi. Al llegar a su destino, se encontraron con Nozomi y Maki.

-¿Maki? –Umi se sorprendió la pelirroja allí y con Nozomi, sin Eli

-Hola –la menor saludo a todas de manera general

-¿No han llegado las demás? –preguntó Honoka mirando a su alrededor

-Elicchi, Nicochi y Tsubasa-chan se vendrán juntas –Nozomi miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera- no deberían tardar en llegar

Las cinco jóvenes esperaron a que llegaran las demás, por lo que decidieron hacer dos listas para las compras, de lo que comerían y otra de lo que beberían. Después de casi una hora de espera llegaron las otras tres chicas restantes, aunque sabían que faltaban dos más ya que se les unirían la prima de Honoka junto con su novia más tarde. Una vez que se saludaron y hablaron un poco, Nozomi organizó a todas en tres grupos, uno conformado por Maki, Nico y ella misma para comprar la comida; el segundo era de Eli, Tsubasa y Umi quienes comprarían lo que beberían; y por último Kotori y Honoka se quedarían a ordenar el departamento y dejar todo despejado para tener suficiente espacio para que todas pudiesen estar en el mismo lugar.

* * *

Maki iba al lado de Nico, quien iba en medio entre ella y Nozomi. La conversación era principalmente entre las dos mayores, Maki se mantenía más al margen haciendo pequeños comentarios o respondiendo preguntas de las otras dos. Después de comprar todo lo necesario, salieron de la tienda, no avanzaron mucho cuando un grupo de jóvenes se les acercó.

-Disculpa –una de las jóvenes les llamó la atención, principalmente a Nico ya que la estaba mirando a ella

-¿Sí? –preguntó en tono amable la pelinegra

-¿Eres Nico Yazawa, verdad? –preguntó con ilusión

-Sí, soy yo –Maki se sorprendió de la gran diferencia en la actitud de Nico, pero se guardó sus comentarios para más tarde

-Maki-chan –escuchó a Nozomi susurrarle al oído. Maki miró a la mayor quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se alejaran un poco, por lo que la siguió a unos pocos metros de distancia

-No esperaba que Nico-chan realmente fuese popular –comentó la pelirroja

-Eso es porque no sueles salir tanto con ella a la calle –sonrió la peli morada- yo me acostumbré hace un tiempo, aunque al comienzo admito que me incomodaba un poco

-Así que pasa seguido –Maki miró a la pelinegra quien reía lindamente con sus fans

-Sí, en especial con personas jóvenes, de alguna manera se identifican con Nicochi –Nozomi también miraba a su amiga. En ese momento todos se pusieron a los lados de Nico para tomarse una foto. Maki los quedó mirando, uno de los jóvenes del grupo rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Nico acercándola más a él. Maki frunció el ceño, no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo a la pelinegra. Desvió su mirada del grupo de jóvenes haciendo un sonido con la boca. Se sorprendió al escuchar una risita por parte de Nozomi.

-No estés celosa Maki-chan, Nicochi debe lidiar con ese tipo de cosas siempre, no es que no le moleste –Nozomi le guiñó un ojo

-No sé de que hablas –Maki la miró semi molesta- no estoy celosa

Nozomi solo le sonrió como respuesta. Ambas miraron otra vez a Nico, quien se les estaba acercando.

-Ya vámonos –suspiró la pelinegra

-Ya era hora –reclamó Maki

-No es mi culpa –la mayor la miró molesta

-Será mejor avanzar –intervino Nozomi- después pueden pelear todo lo que quieran

El trío se encaminó al departamento, cuyo trayecto estuvo animado por la discusión entre Nico y Maki, y por breves comentarios de Nozomi que solo hacia avergonzar al par. Al abrir la puerta una chica de pelo naranja y corto se abalanzó sobre Nico haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldición Rin! –gritó Nico a la otra joven- ¿me quieres matar?

-Supongo que me pase un poco –se rió la joven, quien se detuvo al mirar a Maki

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó Maki

-Lo siento no te vi –le sonrió- mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, mucho gusto

-Maki Nishikino –respondió, Rin le parecía una joven muy enérgica y algo extraña, sin contar que aún tenía abrazada a Nico- mucho gusto

-Oh lindo nombre Maki-chan –Rin soltó a Nico y se acercó a ella

-¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? –preguntó avergonzada la pelirroja

-¿Eh, no puedo? –la joven ladeo su cabeza

-B-Bueno ya que estaremos en esta fiesta juntas, supongo que no habrá problema –desvió su mirada levemente avergonzada

-Kyaa –fue lo que escuchó Maki antes de que sintiera unos brazos rodeándola y una mejilla contra la suya- Maki-chan es adorable sonrojada

-¡D-Déjame! –gritó Maki, completamente roja

-Rin la acabas de conocer y ya la estas espantando –la regañó Nico

-No son divertidas –Rin soltó a Maki y miró con una picara sonrisa a Nico- yo sé que solo estas celosa Nico-chan

-¡Ja! ni loca, ¿por qué querría estar en tu lugar abrazando a esa tsundere? –Nico miró en otra dirección cruzándose de brazos

-Yo me refería que estabas celosa porque _yo_ estaba abrazando a alguien más Nico-chan –Rin contenía una carcajada tapándose la boca. Nico la miró sorprendida y sonrojada, antes de que pudiese protestar Nozomi habló

-Oh Nicochi, te estás delatando sola –se burló la peli morada

-¡No! –Nico se puso aún más roja- yo me refería a—

-No lo intentes negar, ya se sabe la verdad –dijo en tono serio Rin, antes de reírse junto a Nozomi

-¡Ustedes dos son terribles! –les gritó la pelinegra antes de irse a donde estaban las demás terminando de ordenar todas las cosas

Rin y Nozomi volvieron a reír y siguieron a Nico. Maki las miró alejarse, suspiró y las siguió también.

Cuando estaban todas juntas Maki notó a otra persona que no conocía, quien se presentó de inmediato, de una manera tímida y formal.

-Soy Hanayo Koizumi –la castaña la miraba ocasionalmente, casi sin hacer contacto visual- soy la novia de Rin-chan

Esto último la sorprendió, por la gran diferencia en sus personalidades entre ambas como para ser pareja. Rin abrazó fuertemente a Hanayo y besó su mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Maki sonrió, eran una tierna pareja. Después de ordenar y organizar todo, se sentaron todas alrededor de la mesa. Nozomi se encargó de hacer los tragos para todas, Nico les mostró a todas una lista de posibles juegos para la noche. Todas hablaban animadamente hasta que Eli las interrumpió para hacer un brindis por Maki, una vez hecho siguieron conversando.

-¡Juguemos! –Honoka se puso de pie y gritó, llamando la atención de todas

-Seguro, ¿a qué? –preguntó Umi

-¿Verdad o reto? –sugirió Rin

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, decidieron que Maki empezaría por ser ella el motivo de celebración.

-Amm de acuerdo –miró a todas, no estaba del toda segura de que hacer después de toda, casi nunca asistía a este tipo de eventos sociales- Entonces… -miró a todas hasta posar su mirada en- Nozomi, ¿verdad o reto?

-Mmm… -la peli morada cerró un momento los ojos- Verdad

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

-Fue en segundo año de preparatoria –Nozomi puso un dedo en su mejilla- fue… horrible, el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía y me mordió el labio –todas las presentes se rieron una vez que dejaron de hacerlo la peli morada habló- Muy bien, Honoka-chan tú turno

-¡Reto! –dijo con entusiasmo

-Lo que esperaba de Honoka-chan –se rió con suavidad la mayor- come una cucharadita de canela en polvo

Un coro de "uuuh" se escuchó seguido por risas. Nozomi se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar la canela y una cuchara, se las entregó a Honoka.

-Espera –intervino Nico- hazlo lejos de la mesa o nos esparcirás tus gérmenes

Honoka se levantó y se alejó un poco de la mesa, tomó la cuchara y la llenó con un poco de canela en polvo, tragó saliva y se la metió en la boca rápidamente, después de tres intentos por tragar terminó tosiendo la canela, provocando la risa de todas. Tsubasa se levantó y le entregó un vaso con agua. Después de que Honoka dejó de toser y ya podía hablar correctamente otra vez siguieron el juego. Pasaron varias rondas cuando todas aceptaron subir un poco la intensidad del juego.

-Rin –escogió Maki

-Verdad –respondió tragando saliva la peli naranja

-Mmm… -Maki miró su celular, había abierto una página donde sugerían tanto de retos como de preguntas, ya que a ella se le habían acabado las ideas y tampoco sabía que preguntar o desafiar que fuese más atrevido- ¿Ha-Has… ma-mandado imágenes en ropa interior a tu novia?

-… -Rin se tornó completamente roja, al igual que Hanayo- S-Sí, ¡pe-pero lo hice porque no sabía cual comprar y quería su opinión!

-Escusas –se burló Honoka

-Seguro tienes toda una carpeta de fotografías de ese tipo –se rió Nico

-¡No es cierto! –Rin estaba totalmente roja y Hanayo cada vez se encogía en su asiento- de-de todas formas, ¡Nico-chan tú turno!

-Reto –dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa

-Te reto a… ¡a que le hagas un chupetón a Maki-chan, en el cuello!

-¡Tú—! –Nico golpeo con sus manos la mesa poniéndose de pie completamente roja

-Debes hacerlo Nicochi –cortó Nozomi con una gran sonrisa- son las reglas

-Traidora –susurró la pelinegra

Maki se había congelado en su lugar, poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y su cara se tornó tan roja como su pelo. Nico la miró igual de roja y nerviosa.

-Dejen de mirarse y háganlo, así saldrán más rápido de esto –les sugirió Eli con una sonrisa

Maki la miró con el ceño fruncido, y moviendo los labios dijo "me las pagaras"

Vio como Nico se le acercaba, una vez a su lado nerviosamente se le acercó al cuello, murmurando un leve "lo siento", pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Maki le apartó la cara con su mano.

-¡Esperen! –escuchó un pequeño quejido de dolor por parte de la mayor, pero lo ignoró- ¿pu-puede ser en otro lugar menos visible? No quiero volver a la universidad con…

-Mmm aceptado –respondió Rin- entonces será en… el hombro

La pelirroja quería negarse, por costumbre, pero prefirió no hacerlo, era eso o podrían sugerir un lugar peor. Miró a Nico y asintió, haciendo que esta le devolviera el gesto y se acercara una vez más, tomó la blusa con su mano izquierda y la corrió hasta dejar el hombro descubierto, tragó saliva y siguió acercándose. Maki sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y el calor en su cara que aumentaba, todo en esta simple acción la ponía nerviosa; la proximidad física, la muy poca costumbre a este tipo de cosas, que fuese Nico quien le dejara esa marca… todo. Vio como Nico puso sus labios sobre su hombro y el contacto la hizo saltar un poco, llevó su mano a la boca, sintió que succionaba y las ganas de gritar por vergüenza aumentó, cerró los ojos y esperó a que pasara. Sintió como Nico se separó de ella bruscamente, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de la mayor sobre ella, mirándola con una leve preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, cierto? –preguntó con suavidad, casi en un susurro, solo para que ella escuchara

-Sí, solo… es raro –Maki desvió su mirada avergonzada, Nico también lo estaba, pero la vio sonreír levemente

-Bien –soltó en un suspiro

-Pueden continuar eso después –ambas se tornaron más rojas y miraron a Eli- sigamos jugando ¿sí?

-Entonces será tú turno –dijo Nico mirándola entre avergonzada y molesta

-Me parece bien –sonrió ante el desafío- escojo r-e-t-o

-En ese caso te reto a que beses en los labios a Nozomi –una sonrisa triunfal se posó en los labios de la pelinegra al ver la expresión de vergüenza y terror de Eli- ¿qué pasó, donde se fue esa confianza?

-Y-Y-Yo… -Eli miró a Nozomi, luego a Nico, esperando que por un milagro le dijera que solo bromeaba

-Nicochi –Nozomi la miraba nerviosa, un pequeño rubor se notaba en sus mejillas

-¿Qué? –la pelinegra sonrió con malicia- Debes hacerlo, son las reglas

\- Dejen de mirarse y háganlo, así saldrán más rápido de esto –Maki miró a Eli con una inocente sonrisa, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho

Eli frunció el ceño y se levantó, no pensaba perder contra Nico y Maki, rápidamente se acercó a Nozomi y la miró con seriedad, la mayor asintió con solemnidad, se mordió el labio y acercó su cara a la de la ella, cerró los ojos y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellas. Los labios de Nozomi se sentían suaves y con un poco de sabor a alcohol, lo cual era lógico considerando lo que estaban bebiendo. Tímidamente Eli movió sus labios para separarse casi al instante de haberlo hecho. Se quedaron mirando antes de volverse donde Nico las miraba con una sonrisa.

-Listo –Eli se dirigió a su asiento

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó con malicia Maki

-¿Y a ti? –respondió con el mismo tono de voz que la menor

-Muuuy bien, no se vayan a pelear –intervino Tsubasa

-Descuida, solo son competitivas –la calmó Umi, ganándose las miradas furtivas de Eli y Maki- oh-oh

-Umi~ -Eli sonrió con inocencia- tú turno

-Ve-Verdad –la mirada de Eli le daba mala espina

-¿Serías novia de alguien que está en esta habitación? –_maldita._ Fue lo primero que pensó Umi, apretó sus manos, no sabía cómo contestar, decir "no" estaba fuera de cuestión, estaría mintiendo y eso no iba con su código moral, además la idea del juego es decir la verdad, la cual tanto Maki como Eli sabían. Si decía que sí, entonces Kotori sabría que está interesada en alguien, y no era del todo difícil pensar que era ella, después de todo era con quien más se hablaba fuera de sus dos mejores amigas, las cuales ya le negó tener ese tipo de sentimientos por ellas. _Aunque tal vez…_

-Sí –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa libre de nerviosismo

Tanto Maki como Eli parecían decepcionadas por la tranquilidad con la que respondió la pregunta.

-Sigamos –seguía sonriendo la peli azul- Honoka

-Verdad –Umi miró su celular, al igual que Maki, no estaba segura de que preguntar sabiendo que debía ser algo subido de tono, buscó una pregunta al azar

-¿Qu-qué te… enciende? –Umi intentó no bajar su mirada ni su tono de voz

-¿Cómo? –Honoka alzó una ceja confundida- no soy pirómana…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Honoka, amor, ella se refiere a –Tsubasa se acercó a su oído y le susurró, la cara de Honoka pasó de confusión a sorpresa y por último a vergüenza

-Yo-Yo… no-no lo sé –se puso a jugar con sus dedos, miró a su novia quien intentó sonreír pese que ella también se sentía avergonzada- solo… supongo que… -puso un dedo en su sien, tratando de pensar en una respuesta- no lo sé jejeje

Todas miraron a Tsubasa esperando algún tipo de confirmación o negación de su parte, la cual solo suspiró y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que no miente –Tsubasa la miró y su sonrisa creció- no creo que haya algo que le guste en partícula, bueno… si, pero no es lo que preguntaron

-¿Ven? No miento –sonrió Honoka más aliviada, todas miraban sorprendidas al par- entonces es turno de Hanayo-chan

-R-Reto –la castaña se había mantenido al margen, junto a Kotori y Umi de las discusiones y bromas, participando de manera general

-Cierto que en este turno no podías escoger verdad, entonces un reto… -la joven miró a Rin, luego a Hanayo- no se me ocurre nada bueno

-Ten –Maki le pasó su celular- ahí hay varios retos

-Oh gracias Maki-chan –le sonrió la joven, tomó el celular y miró luego de pasar varias veces su dedo por la pantalla hizo que se detuviera para escoger un reto- dice… siéntate en las piernas de un participante y gime su nombre en su oído

-¡¿Qué?! –Hanayo se volvió completamente roja- ¡imposible!

-Debes hacerlo Hanayo-chan –le sonrió con calidez Kotori

-Pe-pero –miró a Rin- sa-salvame…

-Tranquila Kayo-chin –Rin le sonrió y tomó su mano- es un gemido… así que es un susurro que solo yo escucharé

-Mmm –la castaña aún no estaba segura, pero después de mirar a las demás y pensar en que habían hecho cosas peores se decidió a hacerlo- está bien

La castaña se levantó y volvió a sentar sobre las piernas de su novia, se acercó a su oído y gimió su nombre, haciendo que Rin se tornara completamente roja y se congelara en su lugar. Hanayo volvió a su asiento e intentó hacer reaccionar a Rin otra vez.

-Hanayo-chan debes elegir a…-Honoka se quedó a media frase y miró rápidamente a Tsubasa quien la miraba sorprendida- ¡¿Cómo dijiste eso?!

-¿Decir qué? –Tsubasa la miraba confundida y asustada

-Que sabes lo que me gusta, pero no era la pregunta… eso –Honoka estaba totalmente roja, la castaña la miraba sorprendida hasta que se puso a reír, junto a las demás

-No puedo creer que ahora lo hayas entendido –dijo intentando contener su risa

-Pero es que… olvídenlo –infló sus mejillas- mejor sigamos

Siguieron jugando un poco más hasta que decidieron mejor solo hablar. Casi a la 1 de la madrugada decidieron poner música y bailar, corrieron algunos muebles para hacer mayor espacio.

* * *

Umi se encontraba sentada bebiendo junto con Hanayo, disfrutaba hablar con alguien que fuese tranquila para variar. Sin darse cuenta apareció Rin quien se llevó a Hanayo a bailar, dejándola sola, sonrió a la pareja. Miró a su alrededor, Nico y Tsubasa se reían de algo; Eli y Nozomi hablaban mientras que esta última preparaba más tragos; Honoka y Kotori hablaban mientras bailaban; en cuanto a Maki, se le estaba acercando. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Bebió de su vaso y cuando lo bajó notó que Honoka la estaba mirando, Kotori la miró de reojo para volver su vista a Honoka una vez más, haciendo que la peli naranja se riera. _¿Se ríen de mí?_

-¿Te preocupa que estén hablando de ti? –preguntó Maki

-Amm algo así –miró a la menor quien estaba mirando donde estaban Honoka y Kotori

-Creo que no lo has notado, pero te han estado mirando casi desde que empezaron a hablar –le comentó

-¿Será eso bueno?

-Esperemos que sí –Maki le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Ustedes dos no son divertidas –ambas miraron a Nozomi, quien se les había acercado junto a Eli- deberían estar bailando

-No te veo bailando –bromeo Umi

-Cierto, entonces vamos a bailar –Nozomi la tomó de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie e ir a bailar, dejando a Maki y Eli solas

-No estoy segura de cómo bailar –confesó la menor

-Descuida solo déjate llevar por la música –le sonrió Nozomi.

Al ver que Umi no lograba relajarse, la mayor pegó más su cuerpo al de ella y la guió para que la imitara. La peli azul entendió e hizo lo mismo que Nozomi, poco a poco ambas se movían con mayor soltura y de manera más natural. Siguieron así por un rato hasta que Umi no pudo más y miró a Eli, quien la miraba sin mayor expresión en su rostro y bebiendo.

-Nozomi creo que deberíamos dejar de bailar tan cerca

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Nozomi con curiosidad

-Pues…

-¿Es por Elicchi? –la peli morada dio una culpable sonrisa, Umi la miró sorprendida y asintió- he sentido su mirada desde que te saqué a bailar

-Sí sabes lo que siente ¿por qué le haces esto? –la voz de Umi salió más pesada de lo que quería, pero no le importó

-De hecho… fue su idea –Nozomi miró donde estaba Eli y le sonrió- me dijo que no podría hacerte bailar

-Oh ¿entonces solo soy una apuesta? –preguntó Umi fingiendo dolor- que cruel

-Lo siento Umi-chan pero lo nuestro no puede funcionar –sollozó Nozomi

Ambas se rieron y se separaron, fueron donde estaban Eli y Maki sentadas.

-¿Ya se cansaron? –preguntó la menor

-Para nada –Nozomi sonrió y miró a Eli- solo vine a cambiar de pareja, ya que alguien me dijo que baila muy bien

-Dije que soy una decente bailarina –corrigió Eli con una sonrisa

-Oh~~ -la peli morada fingió sorpresa

-¿Quieres una demostración? –Eli se puso de pie y se acercó a Nozomi

-Tal vez –contestó, una picara sonrisa se asomó en sus labios

Eli tomó de la mano a Nozomi y la llevó a bailar. Umi y Maki se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Nico-chuan –Escucharon la extraña voz de Honoka, miraron en su dirección. Honoka estaba mirando amenazadoramente a Nico quien solo levantó sus manos como defensa- Tsuba-chuan es mía

-Ya-Ya lo sé –Nico retrocedió unos pasos. Umi y Maki se acercaron para asegurarse que nada malo pasara, quedando al lado de Kotori

-¿Honoka está bien? –preguntó Maki

-Honoka-chan no es muy buena con el alcohol, de hecho casi nunca bebe –contestó la peli gris- pero descuiden, es inofensiva

-No se nota –Umi alzó una ceja ante la amenazadora peli naranja

-Lo es –Kotori le sonrió- solo está intentando ser agresiva, pero…

-Honoka- Tsubasa abrazó por detrás a su novia- tranquila

-¿No me cambriaras po Nico-chuan? –la peli naranja la miró como si le estuviesen mostrando su ilusión más grande

-Jamás –la castaña le acarició el pelo para reconfortarla- vamos a sentarnos

Lentamente el par se fue a sentar tranquilamente en un rincón más alejado.

-Eso fue… -tanto Umi como Maki miraban al par sin entender muy bien como es que pasó eso

-Honoka-chan ebria es como… ¿perro que ladra no muerde? –Kotori también miraba como su mejor amiga se abrazaba a su novia como su vida dependiera de ello

-Es una muy buena comparación –asintió Maki

-Esa loca –escucharon decir a Nico quien se les estaba acercando

-¿Tanto miedo te dio Honoka? –se burló Maki

-C-Claro que no –se sonrojó

El par se puso a discutir, Umi se cambió de posición y llegó al lado de Kotori y así no estar en medio de la pelea.

-¿Es mi idea o Maki-chan está más… habladora? –Kotori miraba la discusión con cierto interés

-Creo que el alcohol le está afectando –concordó Umi

-A Nico-chan también

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlas por el momento

-Estoy de acuerdo –Kotori la miró y sonrió- ¿bailamos?

-E-Eeeh… -Umi se sonrojó un poco

-Te vi bailando con Nozomi-chan –infló sus mejillas- ¿por qué conmigo no?

-No he dicho que no –Umi le sonrió, tomó la mano de Kotori y fueron a bailar

* * *

Eran más de las 4 de la madrugada y todas estaban sentadas o dormidas en distintas partes del departamento. Hanayo, Rin, Honoka y tsubasa dormían en la habitación de Nozomi. Maki estaba sentada, solo mirando como Nico cantaba. Eli y Nozomi estaban un poco más alejadas hablando, al igual que lo hacían Umi y Kotori, pero estas estaban al otro lado de la habitación.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera –se quejó Nico acercándose a Maki y sentándose a su lado

-¿Cómo? –la pelirroja la miró, parpadeando varias veces, la veía algo borrosa

-No lo sé, solo deja de hacerlo –se cruzó de brazos

-O-Oblígame –desafió, acercándose un poco más a Nico

-Maki… tú cara es graciosa ¿estás ebria? –se rió mirándola con más atención

-No –dijo con tono indignado y se alejó rápidamente haciendo que se mareara

-Lo estas –se burló

-¿Y qué si estoy algo ebria? –levantó la voz un poco frunciendo el ceño

-Nada malo, solo no me lo esperaba –sonrió la pelinegra

-No entiendo como tienes fans –se volvió a acercar a la mayor mirándola fijamente a los ojos- eres irritante

-Si soy tan irritante explícame ¿por qué sigues hablándome y acercándote a mí? –Nico puso su cara serie, intentando también sonar seria, sabía que el alcohol había afectado su sistema, pero tenía la esperanza que la pelirroja estuvieses lo suficientemente ebria como para no notara su falsa actuación

-Po-Porque… -Maki se inclinó hacia ella mirándola seria- no lo sé

-Ma-Maki-chan estas muy cerca –Nico intentó alejarse pero ya no podía moverse más

-¿No te gusta tenerme cerca? –preguntó con cierto tono de voz dolido

-S-Sí, ese es el problema –La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de la menor hizo que la pelinegra se diera cuenta de lo que dijo

-Dime Nico-chan… ¿Quién es más atractivo, el chico con el que te tomaste la foto hoy o yo? –Maki volvió a ponerse seria

-¿A-A qué viene esa pregunta? –su cara la sentía caliente, trago salvia al ver a Maki mirarla aun más seria

-Responde

-Yo… mm… -Nico miró a los ojos morados que la miraban expectante- a-a… Maki-chan

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en la boca de la menor, se relajó y volvió a sentarse bien en su lugar, cerró los ojos y sintió como el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Miró a Nico, se acomodó mejor y se recostó en el regazo de esta sin decirle nada solo buscó una posición cómoda. Escuchó que Nico la llamaba, pero no le prestó atención solo dejó que el sueño hiciera lo suyo.

* * *

Eli ya casi no le quedaba conciencia, como tampoco a Nozomi, ambas habían tenido la _brillante _idea de competir por quién podía beber más rápido su vaso lleno con vodka y jugo, la consecuencia de dicha competencia no se hizo esperar mucho.

-N-No…zomi –intentó articular Eli, acarició la mejilla de la mayor- e-erres tan herr-hermosa

-Elisshhhi halagadora~ -se rió Nozomi, tomó la mano de Eli que estaba posada sobre su mejilla y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un juguetón beso en sus dedos- tú también lo eres

-Me gustas –la rubia miró la otra joven a los ojos

-Lo sé –susurró Nozomi, se le acercó más y la abrazó, acariciando su pelo con suavidad- lo sé

-Entonces… ¿por qué? –Eli se separó lentamente de los cálidos brazos mirándola con tristeza

-Elicchi –Nozomi se acercó una vez más a la rubia y se recostó contra su pecho- ¿podemos hablarlo cuando mi cabeza ya no de tantas vueltas?

-Sí, creo que sería mejor así –se rió Eli- mi cabeza también da vueltas y… creo que vomitaré

Nozomi se apartó rápidamente de la rubia cuya cara estaba totalmente descompuesta, la levantó de su asiento y se la llevó al baño.

* * *

Umi no lo hacía mucho mejor que sus dos mejores amigas, pero pese a todo se sentía muy consciente de su alrededor y entendía todo lo que le hablaba Kotori, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que su mirada se nublaba ocasionalmente y si se movía bruscamente se mareaba.

-Lo siento Umi-chan, te debo estar aburriendo –se disculpó Kotori

-Para nada –sonrió la peli azul- me gusta escucharte hablar

Se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Kotori apartó su mirada primero. Umi se puso de pie lentamente y fue hacia el computador donde habían programado la música para la fiesta, buscó entre la lista de música y colocó unas cuantas que eran lentas. Volvió donde estaba Kotori y le extendió su mano con la mejor y encantadora sonrisa que pudo hacer en su estado.

-¿B-Bailamos? –su voz sonó profunda aunque su lengua no le dejó decir la pregunta de manera fluida

-¿Estás segura? Te podrías marear –la mirada preocupada de Kotori le derritió el corazón, pero logró mantener su expresión

-Descuida, estaré bien –Umi le tomó la mano a Kotori, pero no tiró de ella- es lenta, así que no nos moveremos rápido

-De acuerdo –una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la peli gris, se puso de pie y caminaron hasta el espacio vacío que usaron para bailar

Umi puso las manos en la cintura de Kotori y esta a su vez, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Umi. Se movieron lentamente al ritmo de la música, ninguna hablaba, solo se concentraron en sus propios pensamientos. Después de varios minutos volvieron a conversar, pero seguían moviéndose con la música.

-¿Entonces te gustan las películas románticas? –la peli azul se acercó un poco más a Kotori, atrayendo sus cuerpos

-Sí –respondió con una gran sonrisa- tengo varias en mi habitación y… ¿Umi-chan?

Umi había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de la otra, mirando hacia abajo. Se mantuvo callada, tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas para decir.

-No importa cuánto hablemos, siento que no puedo conocer a la verdadera kotori, es frustrante –murmuró la peli azul, sin despegar su cabeza del hombro de Kotori

-Umi-chan… -susurró y cerró sus ojos- lo siento

-No debes disculparte, es muy entendible que hay cosas que no me dirás –se separó de Kotori para mirarla a la cara

-Es… no es que no quiera, no me gusta que las personas me miren diferente… no quiero que me veas diferente después de contarte –la peli gris bajó su mirada

-Que poca fe en mi –dijo en un tono juguetón para hacerla sentir mejor

-¿Eh? –Kotori levantó su mirada mirando la sonrisa de Umi, haciendo que soltara una risita- supongo que podría—

Fue cortada por un dedo sobre sus labios, Umi la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Solo sigamos bailando ¿sí? –esta vez rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Kotori haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran por completo- podemos hablar de ello en otro momento, otro día

-Suena muy bien –Kotori rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Umi y se apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra

* * *

La mañana siguiente Umi se despertó, junto a Kotori. La quedó mirando por espacio de un minuto hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo juntas, en la misma cama, otra vez. Recordaba bailar con la peli gris, luego siguió bebiendo con ella, luego, nada o más bien pequeños fragmentos de lo ocurrido después. Se sentó y sintió al instante un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

-No debí beber tanto –se llevo su mano a la frente

Lentamente se puso de pie y fue en dirección a la cocina, antes de llegar se encontró a Maki y Nico durmiendo juntas en el sofá, sonrió para si.

_Podría tomarles una foto y chantajearla…_

Se rió de su idea. Se fue a buscar un vaso con agua para saciar su sed. En la cocina se encontró con Nozomi y Eli, la rubia tomaba algo efervescente, asumió que también era por el seguro dolor de cabeza que debía tener.

-Buenos días –saludo la peli azul

-Buenos días –saludó de vuelta Nozomi. Eli solo movió su mano mientras se bebía el contenido de su vaso

-¿Resaca? –preguntó la menor a Nozomi

-Síp –sonrió, luego miró a Eli- y no es la única, pero supongo que le afectó más que a mí

-¿Tú también?

-Sí, la verdad de solo ver algo de comida me dan nauseas –la peli morada se rió para luego dejar escapar un suspiro

-¿Nadie más ha despertado?

-Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan ya se fueron. Honoka-chan aún duerme y Tsubasa-chan espera a que despierte

-Ya veo

-Supongo que ya viste a Maki durmiendo con Nico en el sofá –preguntó Eli

-Sí, pensé en sacarles una foto para bromear después, pero preferí no hacerlo –umi sonrió

-Yo pensé lo mismo –Eli también le sonrió, miró a Nozomi- pero Nozomi no me dejó

-Dije que podías tomarles una foto después de haber bebido algo para tu dolor de cabeza –aclaró la peli morada

-¡Suéltame! –escucharon la voz de Maki

-¡Tú eres la que me está abrazando! –esta vez fue la voz de Nico- ¡tú suéltame!

Las tres se miraron y escucharon un sonido de algunos golpes, fueron a ver que estaba pasando, encontrándose con Maki y Nico en el suelo.

-Por tu culpa me golpee en el brazo –se quejó Nico incorporándose

-¿Mi culpa? –Maki la miró indignada- ¡eras tú quien no se quedaba quieta!

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? –entró Honoka media dormida, seguida por Tsubasa

-Oh la pareja se despertó –sonrió Tsubasa al par- Nico, me decepcionas, aprovechándote de que Maki estaba algo ebria

-¡¿Disculpa?! –Nico la miró irritada y roja- ella fue quien se durmió sobre mi

-Hey suficiente –les cortó Umi, todas la miraron- ¿les recuerdo que varias tenemos resaca?

-Creo que la única que se salvó fue Tsubasa-chan –dijo Honoka apoyándose sobre su novia

-Te advertí que no bebieras tanto –le regañó la castaña, tomó la mano de la peli naranja y caminó en dirección a la cocina- vamos a buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza

-¿Kotori aún no despierta? –preguntó Nico

-Creo que no –respondió Umi

-¿Qué tanto la cansaste anoche, Umi? –preguntó con picardes Eli

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –la peli azul se sonrojó

-Las vi bailar hasta tarde, obviamente me refería a eso –la rubia le sonrió con fingida inocencia

-Eres una—

-Buenos días –todas voltearon a ver entrar a Kotori quien les sonreía con una dulce sonrisa

-¿También te despertaron los gritos de Maki y Nico? –preguntó Eli

-Jeje la verdad es que sí

-Lo-Lo lamento –se disculpo Maki-pero es culpa de la enana de ahí

-¡Como quehmmm! –Nico fue interrumpida por la mano de Nozomi sobre su boca

-Cuanta energía la de ustedes –sonrió la peli morada- pero es hora que nos ayuden a ordenar

Al terminar de ordenar, Maki, Eli y Umi tomaron sus cosas para y se fueron al departamento de la rubia, que era el más cercano, para seguir tomar una ducha y durmiendo.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo c: Se viene lo weno jejeje_**

**_Me disculpo, sé que debía subir el cap el viernes, pero tuve un problemita... llamado kingdom hearts y otra cosa que es conocida medicamente como flojeritis aguda, aunque la mía ya es crónica xD. De todas formas me disculpo uwu._**

_Adri: es cierto, en la universidad cuaaalquier cosa es una buena escusa para festejar, después se quejan de que les va mal xDD_

_Bucchan: no te asustes, no creo que sea taaan grave... solo un poco, bastante, ultra grave, jaja solo bromeo. Jajaja es posible que Nozomi shippe a nicomaki, quien sabe owo. también te gustan? mi favorita es harumin y segunda fav es matsuri jejeje_

_Danael: aquí otro paso para el nicomaki, nozoeli y kotoumi jojojo. Ya tengo lista la idea de tu premio -w- solo debo escribirlo, lo que haré mañana_

_Candus: mataste mi inocencia al sugerirme leer ese doujin de nicomaki... ahora no puedo ver a Maki como dominada... yo sé que habrá anime! yo lo sé! ya hay cd drama, falta poco!_

_betov2: De hecho sí lo he pensado y lo haré, peeero más adelante c: y Si es cosa de ver esos fanarts jeje maki se ganó el premio a mejor regalo _

_DarkSilverSoul: No sé si se humilló, pero de que pasó una linda vergüenza, así fue~_

_avemari: jajaja supongo que Eli ganó... no creo que sea exactamente lindo lo que le pasó jojojo. Siii me encantó, quiero más! exijo más de esas dos, de hecho exijo drama porque harumin sale con matsuri y su hermana se entera... o algo asi_

_NicoMakis2: jejej yo cruel? como creees~ también me gusto ese pequeño rap jaja, me gusta mucho su voz. Y graciias!_

_Port-gas: pudo ser peor, y lo consideré, pero preferí dejarlo para otra ocasión... ups. Jajaja es que pienso más en los padres de Maki como en el anime, que la apoyarian y todo eso, si me baso más en los del manga... posiblemente Maki estaría viviendo bajo un puente :c_

_Kanade: Oooh entiendo, la verdad me pasa lo mismo, nicomaki no era una de las parejas que llamara lo suficiente mi atención, pero ahora... es una historia muy diferente jaja. Es que como no enamorarse de Kotori? jajaja_

_Knight: lo sientooo, no fue mi intención... fui cruel sin intentarlo, creo que estoy subiendo de nivel (?)_

**_La mayoría pensaba que Eli sería la más humillada jajaja y no estuvieron del todo equivocados, pero eso cada uno lo juzga jejeje._**

**_Como siempre gracias por su apoyo *-*/ y por votar en el no-cap anterior ejeje. De manera general les diré que los reviews que dejaron me dieron mucha risa xD, pero para ser primera vez que se embriagarían juntas no quería exagerarlo, peeeero como dicen no hay primer sin segunda! Esto cada vez será más divertido de escribir muahahaha. _**

**_Nos leemos y suerte en su semana~_**


	16. Chapter 16

Umi sentó frente a Eli, quien le sonrió al llegar.

-¿Dónde está Maki? –la peli azul preguntó dejando sus cosas a un lado- creí que ya estaba aquí

-Seguramente discutiendo con Nico –respondió la rubia mirando hacia la barra

Umi miró también al mismo lugar y comprobó que la pelirroja estaba hablando con la pelinegra, pero a diferencia de la teoría de Eli, no discutían, más bien parecían tímidas una con la otra. Miró al par confundida para luego mirar a su mejor amiga con la frase "¿qué está pasando?" escrita en toda su cara, a lo que Eli solo se encogió de hombros, también confundida por la extraña interacción entre el par. Antes de que pudiesen intercambiar algunas palabras sobre el tema vieron que la menor se les acercaba y en sus manos traía dos cafés.

-Ordené por ti –dijo la pelirroja al llegar a la mesa

-Gracias –Umi tomó en sus manos el café. Maki se sentó junto a ella

-Maki –Eli la miró con curiosidad- ¿hay alguna razón por la que actúes extraño con Nico?

-No sé de que hablas –la menor desvió su mirada al instante

-¿Segura? –preguntó Umi- la verdad parecías algo… tímida

-… -la menor aún no miraba a sus dos amigas

-¿Maki? –la llamó Eli, un poco preocupada

-Desde la fiesta no hemos hablado mucho, cada vez que la veo recuerdo esa noche y… -la menor se sonrojó e intentó ocultar su cara

-Pero eso ya fue hace dos semanas –Eli dijo sorprendida

-¿Y qué? –Maki la miró desafiante- hasta donde sé, tú tampoco has podido hablar con Nozomi

El fin de semana después de la fiesta, el trío se reunió y hablaron sobre lo pasado ese día, en especial sobre las conversaciones pendientes entre Umi y Kotori, y Eli con Nozomi. Pero pasaron dos semanas y ninguna había podido terminar esas conversaciones.

-No he podido hablar tranquilamente con ella, te recuerdo que llegó el periodo de exámenes y ninguna de las dos ha tenido mucho tiempo libre –se defendió la rubia

-¿Has tenido mejor suerte? –Maki le preguntó a Umi

-Para nada, de hecho he visto a Kotori solo dos veces, el proyecto que le pidieron participar es la próxima semana, más los exámenes y su trabajo, ha estado realmente ocupada –respondió Umi agachando la cabeza algo triste

-Ya veo… -Maki miró su tasa, pasando su dedo por el borde de esta- Tampoco he hablado mucho con Nico-chan, pero es más porque no sé cómo hablarle, me pongo nerviosa

-Podrías intentarlo con la boca –le dio una leve sonrisa Eli

-Graciosa –replicó Maki

-Maki debes intentar hablar bien con Nico, sé que te cuesta, pero se te pasará si tienes una conversación con ella, que sea largo, no solo un intercambio de palabras vacías –Umi puso una mano sobre el hombro de la menor- seguro todo mejorará si lo haces, pero debes iniciarlo tú, ya que seguro Nico piensa que te hace sentir incomoda y puede que se sienta mal por ello

-Sí, tienes razón –Maki miró a Umi y le sonrió- como casi siempre, llega a ser molesto

-Siempre en los grupos debe existir alguien que razone correctamente, en nuestro caso, soy yo

-¿Y eso me deja como? –preguntó Eli alzando una ceja

-Como la molesta –se burló Maki- pero sin ti nos aburriríamos demasiado

-No sé si golpearte o abrazarte –sonrió la rubia- así que no haré nada

-Me alegro, no quiero ser ni golpeada ni abrazada por ti –se rió la menor

-Todo porque no soy Nico Yazawa –se burló Eli con una sonrisa

-Idiota –murmuró la pelirroja

* * *

Maki estaba parada fue del edificio de la universidad, esperando. La joven se movía de un lado a otro nerviosa, pensando una y otra vez lo que diría. Pasaron dos días desde que se reunió con Umi y Eli, decidió que le hablaría a Nico como lo sugirió Umi, esperando que después de ello la incomodidad entre ambas ya no exista. Se detuvo a respirar profundamente, cerró los ojos y soltó el aire, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos vio un grupo de jóvenes saliendo del edificio, se fijó bien en ellos y como esperaba, entre ese grupo estaba Nico, apretó sus puños y se les acercó. A cada paso su corazón se aceleraba más. Se quedó a una distancia prudente para no perderlos de vista y no ser descubierta por Nico, esperó cerca de cinco minutos, pero el grupo no se separaba. Su paciencia se acabó cuando pasaron diez minutos, por lo que decidió simplemente acercarse.

-Nico-chan –Maki dijo su nombre con un tono fuerte así ser escuchada por sobre las voces del grupo de jóvenes. Todos se voltearon a verla, mirándola con curiosidad y notó que incluso un par de ellos la miraba con un poco de molestia, pero ninguno de ellos le interesaba así que no les prestó mayor atención, sus ojos estaban clavados en la pelinegra.

-¿Maki-chan? –habló la mayor, obviamente sorprendida de verla- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Q-Quería hablar contigo –la pelirroja sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero se mantuvo firme, con un semblante serio. Dio un paso hacia ella- ¿podemos hablar ahora?

-S-Seguro –vio como Nico se despedía de sus amigos y se ponía a su lado

Caminaron si hablar hasta que Maki divisó un puesto de helado. Se detuvo y miró a Nico.

-¿Te gustaría comer helado?

-¿Eh? –Nico la miró sorprendida antes de asentir levemente- sí, me gustaría

Se dirigieron al local de helados y ordenaron dos conos de dos sabores. Una vez con los helados en sus manos se fueron a sentar.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –preguntó Nico un poco nerviosa

-Yo –Maki bajó su mirada antes de volver a ponerla sobre los ojos rojos que la miraban con curiosidad y… ¿miedo?- quería disculparme

-¿Qué? –por la reacción de la pelinegra, Maki podía decir que eso es algo que definitivamente no se esperaba

-Me quería disculpar contigo, he estado actuando extraño y sé que eso causo cierta incomodidad entre nosotras –Maki tragó saliva e intentó no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-Maki-chan…

-Lo-Lo siento –la miró sonrojada

-¡Maki-chan! –Nico se levantó y abrazó por el cuello a la menor- eres adorable jejeje

-¡He-Hey! –la menor se sonrojó más por el contacto

-¿Quién diría que Maki-chan puede tener este lado tan tierno? –se burló

-No-No es para tanto –se cruzó de brazos mirando en dirección contraria de donde estaba Nico aún abrazándola- ¿y cuanto más piensas seguir abrazándome?

-Y ahí está tu lado tsundere otra vez –Nico la soltó y se volvió a sentar donde estaba

-Aggh solo termina de comer

Siguieron comiendo y hablando, o más bien discutiendo, como solían hacerlo. Maki se sentía feliz de volver a hablar con Nico con normalidad, discutiendo o no, ya no se sentía esa incomodidad. Al terminar Maki acompañó a la mayor hasta su departamento.

-Gracias por el helado y por acompañarme hasta aquí –Nico la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro –sonrió Maki de vuelta

-Nos vemos –Nico abrió la puerta de su departamento- fue una buena cita

Antes de que Maki pudiese siquiera procesar lo que le dijo, vio a Nico sacarle la lengua de forma juguetona, cerrarle un ojo, entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta, dejando a la pelirroja sonrojada y congelada en su lugar.

-¡NO-NO FUE UNA CITA NI NADA COMO ESO! –gritó avergonzada y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa seguía pensando en lo dicho por la pelinegra.

**Thum-thum-thum-thum.**

_Está latiendo muy rápido… oh no… esto… No. Puede. Ser._

_Eli y Umi no me dejaran tranquila._

* * *

-Gracias por venir Elicchi –Nozomi se hizo a un lado al abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a la rubia

-Con permiso –dijo al entrar

Nozomi le había mandado hace una hora un mensaje preguntando si estaba desocupada para ir a su departamento.

Las dos fueron hasta la habitación de Nozomi y se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Por qué me pediste venir? –Eli se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras que Nozomi se sentó en medio de la cama

-Quería… creo que te debo una explicación –Nozomi no la miraba a la cara, sino a sus propias manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas

-Oh –Eli se sentó frente a Nozomi- está bien, no debes forzarte

-Descuida –la peli morada sacudió su cabeza- la razón por la que no he… aceptado tus sentimientos, es por miedo

-¿Miedo? –la rubia se inclinó un poco, intentando mirar la cara de la mayor

-Sí, por alguna razón me da miedo y me incomoda estar en una relación, es… –Nozomi la miró a los ojos- en mi primera relación… la verdad no fue nada buena, di mucho y recibí… la verdad, no recibí algo a cambio además de dolor. Cuando lo superé, me convencí de que no todos son iguales, que no todas las relaciones son como las que tuve, que solo fue un caso en especial, nada más. La segunda vez que estuve en una relación con alguien, je, fue peor que la primera. Desde entonces es más como un reflejo el negarme a las relaciones, el que alguien se me acerque con esas intenciones simplemente lo alejo de mí, es algo que no puedo evitar. Quería alejarme de ti cuando me di cuenta de que tus sentimientos eran reales, no solo un coqueteo absurdo, no solo un juego, pero no pude

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –Eli apretó más la mano de Nozomi

-Porque me gustas –la peli morada le dio una triste sonrisa, con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla- mucho, más de lo que me gustaría aceptar

-Nozomi –Eli se acerco más a ella- yo… no sé que decir, así que…

Se levantó y la abrazó, haciendo apoyar la cabeza de la mayor en su pecho, escuchó los sollozos y sintió que se le mojaba la blusa.

-Déjame mostrarte que existen buenas relaciones, que no todos te harán daño –Eli le susurró

-Pero… -Nozomi se alejó para mirarla mejor

-Estará bien, podemos tomarlo lento –acarició su mejilla- tanto como quieras

-No lo sé –bajó su mirada

-Solo, dame la oportunidad –la tomó de la cara con sus dos manos haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran- solo te pudo dos oportunidades

-¿Dos? –Eli sonrió al ver la linda cara de confusión de Nozomi

-Soy humana, podría fallarte una vez, pero no cometo el mismo error dos veces –le dio su mejor sonrisa, ganándose la risa de la peli morada

-Eres todo un encanto Elicchi –le dijo entre risas, provocando que Eli también se le uniera con una suave risa. Cuando ambas dejaron de reírse solo se quedaron mirando, Nozomi levantó su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Eli- supongo que no me matará volver a intentarlo

-Te haré sentir más viva que nunca –dio una gran sonrisa

-No me hagas arrepentirme de esta decisión –Nozomi se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación

-Será la mejor decisión de tu vida –Eli se levantó y la siguió fuera de la habitación

-Cuanta confianza –la peli morada fue hasta la cocina- ¿quieres comer?

-Seguro –Eli se puso a su lado

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntas, viendo un par de películas. Iban a ver la segunda película cuando llegó Kotori, que desde el punto de vista de Eli se veía realmente cansada, la peli gris las saludó y se fue directo a su habitación. Le preguntó a Nozomi si estaba bien, quien le explico que a causa del proyecto en que estaba ella y sus compañeros estaban trabajando el doble para que todo quedara perfecto, así que la joven no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar, también le dijo que no era necesario preocuparse ya que sabe que Kotori no se sobre-esforzará. Al terminar la segunda película, Eli se levantó.

-Ya es hora que me vaya –miró a Nozomi que aún estaba sentada

-De acuerdo –se puso de pie y ambas caminaron hasta la entrada

-Bueno… -Eli se sonrojó levemente- ya que tomaremos las cosas de manera lenta, no estoy segura de si llamarte amiga o novia o amiga y algo más… jeje

-Es divertido que te avergüences por algo así –la peli morada cubrió su boca al soltar una pequeña risita- pero… me gusta la idea de poder llamarte novia

Eli la miró sorprendía ya que se había sonrojado, estaba segura que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Nozomi se había sonrojado.

-Novia será en ese caso –sonrió la rubia, se le acercó y le besó rápidamente la mejilla- buenas noches

-Buenas noches Elicchi, cuídate en el camino

-Lo haré

Eli no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el recorrido hasta su departamento, sabía que podría ponerse difícil, pero valía la pena, totalmente.

* * *

Umi iba caminando en dirección al café de siempre, sabía que Kotori saldría del trabajo más temprano por lo que esperaba poder hablar un poco más con la peli gris. Miró la hora y se apresuró, pronto sería la hora de salida de Kotori. Al llegar fue por la parte de atrás, por donde salían y entraban los empleados, esperó a unos metros de la entrada.

-Me siento como una acosadora –suspiró la peli azul

Sintió el sonido de su celular, lo sacó y vio que era un mensaje de Eli, el cual contenía una imagen de la rubia junto a Nozomi, ambas haciendo unas expresiones graciosas, sonrió con la foto. El día anterior Eli les contó a ella y a Maki que había comenzado una relación con Nozomi, se sentía feliz por su mejor amiga. La sacó de sus pensamientos el sonido de unos pasos, alzó su mirada del celular y vio un hombre, que se recargó frente a la puerta.

_Debe ser el novio de alguna trabajadora. _

No pasó mucho cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, Umi levantó su vista y vio salir a Kotori del local. Estaba a punto de llamarla, pero el hombre que también había estado esperando se le acercó, por lo que se contuvo y pensó que tal vez se conocían.

_Debería esperar a que dejen de hablar o mejor…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que el hombre se acercó agresivamente a Kotori.

-¡Kotori! –gritó la peli azul, poniéndose a correr para llegar al lado de la joven

Pero definitivamente no esperaba que con su grito el hombre quitara brevemente su atención de la peli gris, lo cual fue suficiente para esta. Se posicionó detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo golpeo con su pierna en la parte de atrás de la rodilla haciéndolo caer, luego lo golpeo detrás del cuello, el hombre cayó inconsciente.

-Kotori… -Umi no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, siguió acercándose hasta quedar casi al lado de la joven

-Umi-chan –la peli gris la miró sobresaltada- e-eehh… esto…

-Eso… lo que acabas de hacer –ambas miraron al hombre inconsciente en el suelo- ¿sabes defensa personal?

-Tal vez –se rió nerviosa

-Definitivamente no es algo que esperaba –Umi seguía algo aturdida por lo sucedido, pero logró reaccionar cuando Kotori la miró alzando una ceja- di-digo… sé que no deberíamos dejarnos llevar por apariencias, pero… tu eres tan… amm… sabes, mejor olvida lo que estoy diciendo

-Jejeje –Kotori se puso a reír y le sonrió- descuida Umi-chan, entiendo lo que quisiste decir

-Lamento si te ofendí

-No lo hiciste, no te preocupes –se quedaron mirando un momento- ¿qué debería hacer con él?

-No creo que este inconsciente por mucho tiempo, dejarlo allí no lo matara -Umi lo miró con desprecio

-Supongo que tienes razón -Kotori se rió nerviosa, la cara que puso la peli azul daba miedo- por cierto ¿qué haces aquí, Umi-chan?

-Oh quería hablar un momento contigo –se acercó más a la peli gris- ¿estás ocupada?

-La verdad es que si –le dio una leve sonrisa- debo terminar un trabajo y—

-Oh está bien, podemos hablar otro día –le dio una consoladora sonrisa- no te preocupes por ello

-Lo siento mucho –bajó su mirada, Umi sabía que debía sentirse culpable, pero antes de intentar animarla, Kotori levantó su cabeza rápidamente y la miró con una esperanzadora sonrisa- Oh, ya sé, ¿estás libre el próximo martes?

-¿Eh? Sí, creo que si –se sorprendió al cambio de actitud

-¿Irías al desfile de moda en el que participaré? –Umi sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón a causa de esos brillantes ojos amarillos, emocionados con la idea- Será desde las 11 de la mañana hasta cerca las 2 de la tarde

-Seguro, no tengo problemas con ir –incluso si tuviese algo que hacer, sabía que faltaría solo por Kotori

-¡Genial! –Kotori junto sus manos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Ya me debo ir, te mandaré un mensaje con la hora que nos podríamos juntar y en donde

-De acuerdo –no pudo hacer más que sonreír también

-Después de eso estaré libre –Kotori caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de Umi dándole la espalda- entonces… podríamos hablar de todo lo que hemos dejado pendiente

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres -Umi no se movió de su lugar

-Lo sé –kotori había girado su torso, y la miró antes de darle una cálida sonrisa

Kotori se puso a caminar y Umi la siguió hasta la calle principal. Ambas se detuvieron en la esquina.

-Nos vemos el martes –se despidió la peli azul

-Sí, hasta el martes –Kotori le dio una última sonrisa y cruzó la calle

Umi la vio alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista, una vez que ya no la veía se puso a caminar hacia su departamento. Era día jueves, es decir, faltaban cinco días para que llegara el martes y poder hablar y ver a Kotori.

_Me siento como una niña pequeña esperando por navidad._

* * *

**_Holaaaa, qué les pareció el nuevo capitulo? espero que les haya gustado c: _**

_Maki Maki Ma: jejeje solo un cap más y sabrán owo. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap_

_Danael: Jeejej que bueno que te gustara y te rieras, esa era la idea n_n y espero no haberme tardado mucho_

_Aimee: jajaja aquí está el otro capitulo_

_Pankun: Yeii que bueno que te gustara -w- si verdad? para que pase más cosas locas debe haber un poco más de confianza jejeje. Sí verdad? Eli necesita amors gay por parte de Nozomi o espera... creo que lentamente comienzo escuchar un dededeeeeen~_

_Naruhodou: ooh agradezco mucho que me apuntaras esos errores c: gracias y también me alegra que te gusten los momentos NicoMaki ya que son los que más difíciles se me hacen de escribir _

_Bleach: gracias a ti por leer~ tal vez más adelante sea en otra parte jojjojo_

_NicoMaki s2: jajaja la verdad tampoco me lo esperaba yo, cosas que pasan en el momento de escribir xD a mi también me gusta Maki celosa :3 en cuanto al lemon... no lo sé, tengo que meditarlo bien jajaja, citruuuus debe tener anime sino... haré... una revolución (?)_

_Gabi: Jajajaja a la proxima la haré más agresiva (?), Rin y Hanayo también merecen su momento loquisho subido de tono xD, aunque sin perder la ternura de ese par. Jajaja una pista: no es lo que piensas jaja o al menos no lo que pusiste_

_Portgas: Jajaja si Maki no tiene derecho a ponerse celosa... aún :Z _

_niconiconii: cd drama de citrus, ajajaja cuando aprenda a dibujar haré la foto xDD, pasar algo como que? algo zukulento? xDD_

**_Gracias por su apoyoo~~~ _**

**_Quieren jugar? a ver quien adivina... quien se hará pareja primero NicoMaki o KotoUmi? los que acierten ganaran... un aplauso~~ xDD na, no sé tal vez se me ocurra algo como premio jajaja. _**

**_Estoy segura que mis tímpanos imaginariamente se reventaran por los momentos fangirls por culpa de NozoEli jajajaja a vers si la tendrá fácil nuestra rusa. _**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Está aquí! el nuevo capitulooo~ me demoré lo sé u.u pero estas dos semanas han estado algo... bien ocupadas. Espero que esto lo compense, además que es el cap más largo que escrito hasta ahora, yo sé que les gusta los cap lagos c:**_

* * *

Al fin llegó el día martes, Umi se despertó a las 8 de la mañana, al abrir sus ojos recordó de inmediato lo que le esperaba para ese día y su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco, con entusiasmo se levantó y se preparó como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

Al terminar ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana, aún le quedaba bastante tiempo, pero su ansiedad no la dejaba simplemente relajarse, así que optó por ir al lugar que le había indicado Kotori hace unos días atrás. Tomó todo lo que creyó necesario y salió de su departamento. Mientras caminaba pensó que era extraño no estar en clases, sabía que no era propio de ella faltar, pero creía que era tenía un buen motivo para ello, además faltar a una clase no la mataría.

Llegó al lugar en que se realizaría el desfile con 45 minutos de adelanto, suspiró al mirar su reloj y ver que aún faltaba bastante para que comenzara. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar escogido era el campus de otra universidad, sería al aire libre, lo cual le sorprendió ya que aún el invierno no acababa y el viento que corría era bastante frío. Con paso lento caminó por el lugar intentando explorar con su mirada lo más que podía. Divisó la pasarela y todo el escenario cuya temática era primaveral, había diversas decoraciones con flores y muy coloridas. Se acercó más y caminó entre las sillas que estaba ubicadas alrededor del escenario y pasarela, las sillas que estaban más cercanas a estos tenían puesto un papel que decía "reservado" y debajo estaba escrito el nombre de la persona que iría en el lugar. Decidió pasar el tiempo buscando su nombre, según lo que le explicó Kotori, ella estaría en la lista de los "reservados". Camino entre las sillas hasta que logró encontrar su nombre, junto a ella estaba escrito el nombre de Honoka, ambas estarían sentadas en la tercera fila desde el escenario hacia atrás. No pasó mucho hasta que notó que más personas comenzaban a llegar, los encargados terminaban de verificar todo, los fotógrafos llegaron y acomodaron sus cámaras y las ajustaban. Umi se sentó en su lugar y esperó a que comenzara.

Eran las 11:10 de la mañana cuando vio llegar a Honoka, la peli azul le llamó su atención levantando su mano. La joven se sentó a su lado y la saludó en voz baja, por suerte solo se había perdido solo parte de la introducción del evento.

-Es bueno que pudieses venir Umi-chan –la pelinaranja le dijo acercándose a ella para no tener que levantar más la voz- Kotori no estaba segura si podrías venir ya que tenías clases

-Si tenía, pero le pedí a una compañera que me prestara sus apuntes

-Ya veo, entonces ¿faltaste solo por Kotori-chan? –una sonrisa parecida a la de Nozomi se asomó en los labios de Honoka

-¿Qué intentas decir? –la peli azul logró sonar calmada y neutral, pero por dentro entró en pánico

-Que es bueno que te hayas hecho tan buena amiga con Kotori-chan como para que hagas esto por ella –la sonrisa picara se transformó en una inocente. Umi se preguntó qué tipo de influencia estaba siendo Nozomi en sus amigas

-Bueno, si, Kotori se volvió alguien muy importante para mí –miró a Honoka con seriedad

-Me alegro de escuchar eso –Honoka miró hacia el escenario

No hablaron mucho más hasta que empezó el desfile, uno a uno iban pasando los y las modelos. Tanto Umi como Honoka miraban con no mucho interés ya que ninguna de las dos realmente le interesaba lo suficiente la moda. La peli azul se mantuvo concentrada y crítica, la mayoría de los trajes hasta ese momento visto le parecían demasiado extravagantes y coloridos, como casi salidos de una película futurista antigua. Pasó la ronda de los profesionales para dar paso al desfile de liga universitaria. A diferencia del anterior, los modelos eran los mismos integrantes del equipo que trabajó en su vestimenta. Para el gusto de Umi, esta ronda le gustó mucho más y llamó más su atención, las ropas que llevaban eran más simples, menos extrañas y los colores variaban pero no eran tan abrumadores como los anteriores.

-¿Sabías que Kotori-chan será la modelo de su grupo? –comentó Honoka

-¿Kotori será la modelo? –Umi la miró sorprendida. Recordaba perfectamente que Kotori una vez le dijo que no le gustaba el modelaje, que solo quería diseñar la ropa, no modelarla, ya que le daba vergüenza y porque consideraba que ese mundo no era apropiado para ella. Aun podía escuchar la voz molesta de la peli gris quejándose.

* * *

-Flashack-

_-Simplemente no lo entiendo –la peli gris infló sus mejillas- no tiene sentido_

_-¿A qué te refieres? –Umi la miró curiosa, era muy extraño ver a Kotori haciendo ese tipo de expresiones, era, en cierta forma, muy adorable_

_-¡Los modelos Umi-chan! –la joven miró al cielo- o más bien las personas que controlan todo eso. Los modelos no hacen justicia a su nombre, ¿no se supone que un modelo es una representación general de algo? Dime, ¿Cómo es que una mujer taaan delgada y alta es un modelo general de la mujer de común y corriente? No somos tan altas, no somos tan delgadas. Me molesta que hagan creer que las personas que ese es el cuerpo que deberían tener, cuando no es así. Con los hombres pasa lo mismo. Buscan personas que parezcan lo más cercano a una idea de cuerpo perfecto, cuando el ser humano es muchas cosas, pero no perfecto. Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar y te deben parecer tonterías—_

_-Para nada, de hecho creo que tienes razón –Umi le sonrió, luego cambio su semblante a uno más serio- yo veo una de esas modelos en las pasarelas y la verdad solo pienso en lo poco saludable que se ven. No es que ser delgado o delgada esté mal, para nada, pero a los niveles que llegan ellas, solo puedo pensar que tienen algún tipo de trastorno alimenticio, lo cual se ha sabido que es así, pero por suerte ahora se regula mejor eso_

_-Cierto –Kotori volvió a sonreír- gracias por escucharme Umi-chan_

-Fin flashback-

* * *

Sonrió al pensar en lo apasionada que se veía la peli gris en ese momento, como también lo estuvo cuando se molesto al ver una prenda hecha con piel de animal, la molestia y tristeza en su mirada era palpable.

Volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que anunciaban al grupo de su universidad, seguido por los nombres de Kotori y de un tal Kazuo. Aparecieron ambos jóvenes con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, ambas vestimentas eran muy bellas, con colores vivos sin sentir que veías un cuadro pintado con colores fluorescente, el traje en si eran más simples de los que había visto, pero sus accesorios resaltaban el encanto de cada traje. Definitivamente fue uno de los favoritos de Umi.

-Increíble –susurró Honoka- yo vi el diseño original y lo mejoraron mucho, se ve increíble

-Concuerdo contigo, ambos se ven muy bien –ambas jóvenes miraban al par en el escenario quienes le sonreían a todo el mundo

Umi notó que el joven junto a la peli gris era el mismo chico que había visto en diversas ocasiones con Kotori.

-Kazuo-kun se ve muy apuesto –comentó la peli naranja

-Si –Umi miró a Honoka- ¿él y Kotori son amigos?

-Sip, casi siempre están juntos ya que tienen las mismas clases –la peli naranja giró la cabeza para mirarla- se llevan muy bien ya que tienen mucho en común, de hecho suelen decir que son una muy buena pareja

-¿Pareja? –Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho- ¿y qué piensan ellos?

-Mmm dicen que podrían serlo –se rió Honoka- pero no lo serán, ambos creen que se parecen demasiado para funcionar y además él ya tiene novia, que está en el grupo con ellos

-Oh ya veo –reprimió un suspiro de alivio

-Pareces aliviada –se rió Honoka

-No sé de qué hablas –Umi volvió a mirar hacia la pasarela

-Si tú lo dices –la peli naranja también miró al frente

* * *

Eran cerca de las 1 de la tarde cuando se terminó el evento e hicieron pasar a los invitados dentro del edificio de la universidad para poder hablar con los diseñadores y comer un poco. Umi y Honoka esperaron a que la mayoría pasara para evitar estar siendo empujadas por toda la muchedumbre. Al entrar se encontraron con un gran mesón lleno de comida y cosas para beber al lado derecho y final del lugar, en el resto del lugar estaba esparcidos los invitados y los diseñadores hablando animadamente. Umi divisó a Kotori entre el gentío junto a su grupo, quienes estaban completamente rodeados por personas.

-Umi-chan vamos a comer –Honoka la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta donde se encontraba la comida

-Espera Honoka, no me tires –la peli azul se quejó mientras avanzaban entre las personas

Llegaron al mesón y la peli naranja se puso a comer casi al instante, ganándose un regaño por parte de Umi. Estuvieron allí varios minutos hasta que apareció Kotori a la vista, acercándose a ellas.

-¡Kotori-chaaan! –la llamó Honoka levantando su brazo, haciéndole señas con este

-Honoka compórtate –le volvió a regañar la peli azul

-¡Umi-chan, Honoka-chan! –la peli gris llegó a su lado y abrazó a Honoka, al soltarla le dio un rápido abrazo a Umi

-¡Estuvo increíble! –Honoka dejó de comer y miró a su mejor amiga con emoción- sus trajes estaba muy hermosos, fue el que más me gustó, ¿verdad Umi-chan?

-Sí, estaban muy hermosos, también fue uno de los que más me gustaron –sonrió la peli azul a la sonrojada Kotori

-No fue para tanto –se rió nerviosa- creo que—

-¡Claro que es mucho! –Honoka la tomó por los hombros agitándola- yo sé que fue de los mejores

-¡Kotori-chan! –apareció una joven, la cual Umi estaba segura de haber visto junto a la peli gris antes- rápido debemos ir hacia allá

-¿Qu-Qué pasó? –Kotori la miró preocupada

-No me mires así –sonrió la joven- absolutamente nada malo, ¡fuimos escogidos como el segundo mejor diseño!

-¡¿E-Eeeeh?!

-¡Te lo dije Kotori-chan! –una vez más Honoka atrapó a su mejor amiga en un abrazo

-No te quedes allí parada –la joven tomó de la mano a Kotori- ¡vamos!

En un instante la joven salió corriendo con Kotori hacia un pequeño escenario donde se comenzaba a reunir la gente. Umi parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró procesar bien lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

Al terminar la pequeña premiación, el grupo de Kotori volvió a ser rodeado por personas felicitándolas y saciando su curiosidad. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la peli gris pudo volver junto a Umi y Honoka, quienes la felicitaron por su premio. Despues de unos cuantos minutos juntas Honoka se despidió del par y se disculpo por tener que irse, aún tenía más clases y no quería faltar más de lo necesario.

-Umi-chan –Kotori la llamó aún con su vista por donde se había ido Honoka

-¿Sí? –la miró

-¿Podríamos irnos? –Kotori le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- la verdad ya estoy algo agotada de tantas personas y ruidos

-Seguro, vamos a un lugar tranquilo

El par caminó hasta salir del campus, caminaron lentamente sin hablar. Llegaron hasta la parada del bus y esperaron.

-¿Tienes una idea de dónde ir? –le preguntó la peli azul

-No realmente, ¿y tú?

-Mm se me ocurre un lugar

Pasaron dos buses antes de que apareciera el que les serviría. No se tardaron mucho en llegar. Kotori parecía sorprendida al ver a donde habían llegado, el club de kyudo en el que había estado semanas atrás con Umi.

-Este lugar es apartado y silencioso que es lo necesario para practicar con eficacia –Umi le explicar al ver la cara de sorpresa de la peli gris- detrás del recinto hay varios metros de pasto y arboles al que casi nadie va, sin contar que solo las personas pertenecientes al club pueden entrar

-Oooh –Kotori miró a su alrededor mientras caminaban, pero se detuvo bruscamente- ¿eso significa que no puedo entrar?

-Si puedes, estás conmigo por lo que tienes permiso –con esa respuesta la joven volvió a sonreír y la siguió

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pasaron el área de práctica hasta llegar a la parte trasera del lugar, en el cual se podía ver un extenso campo vacío, exceptuando por el verde pasto y arboles, no había mucho más que ver.

-¿Algún lugar en especial en el que te gustaría sentarte? –Umi miró a la peli gris, que miraba con curiosidad a todos lados

-En el sol por favor, tengo un poco de frío –contestó con una leve sonrisa

-Seguro

Caminaron hasta una parte del campo en que llegaban los rayos del sol. Se sentaron una junto a la otra, después de encontrar una posición cómoda Kotori se apoyó contra Umi, quien la miró sorprendida y sonrió al ver que la peli gris había cerrado sus ojos, así que la imitó. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaron de esa manera, pero Umi se sentía tan increíblemente tranquila y relajada que no quería que se terminara. De un momento a otro ya no sintió el peso de Kotori contra ella, miró en su dirección para ver que la joven se había recostado contra el pasto. Kotori extendió su brazo, levantándose levemente y la tomó por el hombro para que Umi se recostara junto a ella, lo cual no dudo en hacer.

-Me gusta escuchar cantar a los pájaros –comentó la peli gris

-Lo noté la segunda vez que te vi –sonrió con el recuerdo

-¿No fue la primera vez que me viste? –ninguna de las dos dejaba de mirar hacia el cielo

-En sí, sería la tercera vez que te había visto –se puso un poco nerviosa al revelar ese detalle, su mano se aferro al pasto

-¿Cuándo me viste antes? –Kotori dejó de mirar el cielo para mirarla con curiosidad

-Un día antes, estabas con Honoka y al parecer chocaron contra alguien, recuerdo que Honoka se disculpaba con un hombre y tú recogías unas telas del suelo –Umi la miró rápidamente antes de volver su vista al cielo- y ese mismo día casi de noche te volví a ver, le diste algo de comer a un perro callejero

-Vaya –la voz de sorpresa de la peli gris hizo que se sonrojara un poco- que buena memoria tienes

-¿E-Eh? Oh si, algo… -no estaba segura si Kotori intentaba ser amable o realmente no había mal interpretado esos encuentros como lo habían hecho Maki y Eli- Es solo… Eli y Maki no lo dejaban ir, me lo recuerdan de vez en cuando

-¿Por qué? –la peli gris seguía mirándola haciendo que el corazón de Umi se acelerara

-Decían que te… estaba acosando –lo ultimo lo murmuró, pero supo que Kotori lo había escuchado al oír su risa- ¡Lo cual no es cierto! Solo fue coincidencia

-Descuida entiendo –se rió- de hecho estoy segura que te había visto antes, junto a Maki-chan y Eli-chan

-¿Así?

-Sí, ustedes tres llaman la atención

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No estoy segura, solo… son llamativas sin siquiera notarlo

Las dos volvieron a mirar hacia el cielo. El silencio las inundó una vez más. Umi miró de reojo a Kotori, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía disfrutar del sonido de los pájaros, de las hojas y ramas moviéndose con el viento, los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo. Se preguntó si debía ella iniciar el tema, si debía dar un pequeño paso.

_Si hago eso creerá que la estoy presionando a que me diga, que solo quise ir al desfile y luego aquí con ella para saber ese secreto, lo cual no es del todo falso, pero tampoco era la única razón. Después de todos estos días… quería verla y estar un poco más con ella… _

Sintió como su cara se acaloraba levemente con sus pensamientos.

_ No preguntaré, es ella quien debe estar segura de dar ese paso, mejor solo esperaré. _

Suspiró suavemente, miró a su lado y parecía que Kotori se había quedado dormida, soltó una pequeña risa.

-Umi-chan –la voz suave de Kotori la sorprendió

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? –ambas se miraron

-No estaba durmiendo –la joven infló sus mejillas, Umi volvió a reír- solo estaba muy relajada

-Te comprendo

Otro breve silencio, que fue interrumpido por la peli gris.

-Creo que… te he hecho esperar lo suficiente

-¿Hacerme esperar?

-Solo, no me interrumpas –Kotori miró al cielo para luego cerrar sus ojos una vez más- prometo escuchar tus preguntas y comentarios cuando termine

-Tampoco soy del tipo que interrumpe cuando me están contando algo

-Je como me lo esperaba de Umi-chan

-No te fuerces a decirme, esa noche, sé que dije que sentía que no podía conocerte, a la verdadera Kotori, pero…

-No te preocupes –la miró y le sonrió- si intento negar esa parte de mi, entonces no estaría siendo por completo yo, es como… intentar negar que tengo ojos amarillos

-De acuerdo, no más comentarios ni preguntas –le devolvió la sonrisa

-Muy bien –la peli gris tomó una boconada de aire y lo soltó en un gran suspiro- sabes, cuando era niña era muy sociable y alegre, casi tanto como Honoka-chan. En la escuela secundaria tenía muchos amigos, o eso creía, pero un día una de las niñas de nuestra clase me dejó de hablar y muchas otras niñas también, al día siguiente supe por qué. Un niño de nuestro salón se me declaró, yo lo rechace, éramos muy pequeños, a mi no me interesaba esas cosas, yo solo quería dibujar, cantar, bailar y jugar con mis amigas. La chica que me dejó de hablar estaba enamorada de ese chico que se me declaró, ¿se puede hablar de amor siendo tan pequeños?, bueno eso no importa ahora. Pasaron los días y un grupo de niñas se me acercó y me preguntaron si me creía muy especial porque el niño más lindo de la clase se me había confesado, yo me sentía muy confundida, no entendía que tenía que ver ese chico con ellas como para que estuviesen tan molestas, también recuerdo que me preguntaron si me creía tan superior como para rechazarlo; en ese punto yo estaba llorando, lo cual las hizo enojar, me gritaron que me hacia la víctima y que solo era una tonta y muchas cosas más, en ese momento apareció Honoka-chan e intervino, me tomó de la mano y me alejó de ese grupo que seguía gritándome cosas –hizo una pequeña pausa- la chica que comenzó todo se llamaba Kamiko. Ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se me acercaba y me decía lo poco que valía, que solo fingía una sonrisa para que todos me amaran y cosas por el estilo. Poco a poco las agresiones verbales pasaron a físicas, pero no eran tan graves, si pasaban a mi lado me empujaban o me lanzaban la pelota por "error". Hubo un punto en el que ya no quería seguir yendo a clases, pero Honoka-chan estuvo ahí para mí, me defendió y más de una vez nos metimos en una pelea, pero progresivamente nos dejaron tranquilas. Cuando entramos a la preparatoria me sentí aliviada de saber que me había librado ya de ellas, pero me equivoque. Kamiko estaba en la misma preparatoria, pero por suerte en otra clase. Todo parecía tranquilo al comienzo. Un día llegué a clases y encontré mi escritorio rallado con insultos, me sorprendí mucho al verlo y sentí una gran punzada de dolor y miedo, el miedo que sentía cuando era niña volvía, miré a mi alrededor y noté un grupo que me estaban mirando con una sonrisa, entre ellas estaba Kamiko. No me di cuenta cuando Honoka-chan había llegado a mi lado y comenzaba a limpiar la mesa, la miré y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo, no dejaría que me afectara una vez más. Cuando el grupo de Kamiko notó que sus insultos directos o indirectos no me afectaban comenzaron a esparcir rumores sobre mí; especialmente sobre que mis notas estaban arregladas porque mi madre es directora de esa preparatoria, que siempre tuve una vida fácil gracias a ello y al tener mis notas aseguradas podía concentrarme en ligar con chicos y en salir de fiesta; lo cual nunca fue así, mi madre jamás me ayudo en la escuela ni arreglo alguna calificación, como tampoco había salido con un chico, ni siquiera había hablado con uno desde que había entrado a la preparatoria. Honoka-chan estaba muy molesta e hizo de todo para animarme, por mi parte intentaba mantenerme inmutable a esos rumores, pero cada vez se hacía más pesado y agotador. Un día iba caminando sola por el pasillo, de la nada siento un impacto contra mi izquierda y doy contra los casilleros a mi derecha, casi caigo al suelo si no fuese porque alguien me sujetó, Erena-chan me ayudó a ponerme de pie y regañó a la chica que me había empujado, la cual se excusó diciendo que no se fijó y no logró controlar a tiempo, todo empeoró desde ahí.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Erena-chan era un año mayor que nosotras y era presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenía buenas notas además de su belleza indiscutible, era seria, responsable y no muy amable. Por otra parte Anjuu-chan, su vice-presidenta también comenzó a acercársenos y me ayudaba cada vez que veía que alguien me hacia algo o a Honoka-chan, ella también era hermosa, pero su personalidad era muy diferente a la de Erena-chan, más juguetona y alegre. Tenían muchas fans en la escuela y que alguien como ellas se empezaran a acercar a alguien como yo, es algo que muchas no soportaron. Erena-chan y Anjuu-chan me saludaban siempre que me veían y ambas sabían del trato que me daban otras estudiantes, por lo que se preocupaban mucho y querían hacer algo al respecto, pero las persuadí de que no lo hicieran ya que solo me traerían más problemas. Todas las burlas y bromas aumentaban gradualmente. **

_Iba caminando por el pasillo junto a Honoka-chan para ir a comer algo afuera. Ambas nos reíamos de algo sucedido en clases, Honoka-chan se adelantó un poco y se dio vuelta a mirarme con una sonrisa, la cual cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa y pánico._

_-¡Kotori-chan! –antes de que pudiese reaccionar sentí que algo caía sobre mí. Miré mi cuerpo y tenía un líquido extraño cayendo por mi cabeza al suelo. _

_-Supimos que te gusta el arte, te regalamos un poco de pintura –pasaron una chicas riéndose. _

_Yo estaba en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer ni decir, solo me quedé allí, de pie. Levanté mi vista y vi la cara de Honoka llena de tristeza y rabia, me intentaba jalar del brazo, pero yo no lograba hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera. En ese momento apareció Erena-chan y Anjuu-chan y me llevaron hasta la enfermería, donde me ayudaron a limpiarme. Erena-chan se fue al poco después para cubrir lo sucedido, para que mi madre no llegara a enterarse. Honoka-chan tenia los puños apretados y lagrimas corrían por su cara, intenté calmarla, pero no lo logré, poco después yo me uní a su llanto._

**Pasaron unos días y nadie me había hecho nada, me asuste de que estuviesen planeando algo, no era normal que me dejaran tranquila por tanto tiempo. **

_Estaba sentada en mi puesto esperando a que Honoka-chan volviera, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y volvería pronto, no me dijo que era lo que debía hacer. Cuando la vi volver noté que tenía un pequeño rasguño en su cuello._

_-¿qué te pasó en el cuello Honoka-chan? –me acerqué rápidamente a ella, pero se lo cubrió rápidamente_

_-Mosquito, a-anoche me picó un mosquito –vi a través de su mentira. Le tomé la mano e hice que la quitara para mirar mejor su herida, forcejeamos un poco hasta que la pude ver bien, eran dos marcas de uña_

_-¿Qué…? –la miré sin entender, ella solo me sonrió_

_-No es nada, nada comparado a lo que pasas cada día –bajó su mirada al decir lo último_

_-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –la tomé por los hombros, la veía borrosa por las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos_

_-¡Na-Nada! –me intentó calmar, pero que hiciera eso solo me lastimaba más_

_-Es por eso que me han dejado tranquila estos días –murmuré mirándola directo a los ojos, los cuales me evitaban- tú…_

_-Solo quería alivianar tu carga, ¡eres mi mejor amiga! –me abrazó con fuerza- no es justo que solo tu… no es justo_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esto? –dije mientras lloraba_

_-Solo están molestas porque eres mejor que todas ellas juntas –Honoka se separó un poco, también estaba llorando_

_-Yo soy responsable de que todo esto empeorara –ambas miramos a Erena-chan mirándonos con evidente molestia en sus ojos_

_-No es cierto –dije intentando sonreír, pero fue solo eso, un intento_

_-Será mejor que dejemos de hacer amigas –bajó su mirada, Anjuu-chan a su lado solo asintió con tristeza_

_-Pero será mejor dejar en claro que no seremos más amigas –dijo Anjuu- casi como si nosotras las odiáramos, sería mejor de esa manera_

_-Pe-Pero no sería justo –habló Honoka-chan_

_-Será lo mejor para ustedes –Erena le dio una última sonrisa y se fue_

_-Cuídense –Anjuu hizo lo mismo _

**Después de eso las bromas y burlas disminuyeron, pero seguían ahí. Poco a poco sentí como si se hubiesen olvidado de nosotras. En mucho tiempo, me sentía tranquila, pero dolía ver a Erena-chan o Anjuu-chan y no poder hablarles o saludarlas. Con el tiempo Honoka-chan se volvió rival de Tsubasa-chan, una chica que llegó en el segundo semestre a nuestra preparatoria, al parecer ella era amiga de la infancia de Anjuu-chan por lo que casi siempre estaban juntas. Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-chan se metían en problemas que Erena-chan debía arreglar, era una buena oportunidad que teníamos de intercambiar algunas palabras sin que el resto se enterara. **

**Pasó un mes y todo parecía casi olvidado, como una pesadilla de la cual desperté. Un día en que publicaron las calificaciones en el tablón de anuncios y estaba en el primer lugar, fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar.**

_Cuando terminó la clase Honoka-chan se despidió de mí y se fue corriendo a su casa para ayudar en el negocio familiar. _

_Iba caminando en dirección a mi casa, pero unas chicas me impidieron el paso. _

_-¿Tú mamá volvió a sabotear los resultados y te dejó como la primera de las de primer año? –esa voz que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza la podía reconocer donde sea, Kamiko_

_-¡N-No es así! –la encaré por primera vez en mi vida- yo me esfuerzo y estudio mucho para tener las calificaciones que tengo_

_-Eres una mentirosa –su voz estaba cargada de desprecio_

_-¡No miento! –grité con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Ouh miren, la perra esta está llorando –se burló Kamiko, seguido por la risa de las demás chicas- te daré un buen motivo para llorar_

_Lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, alguien me jaló del pelo haciendo que mi cabeza fuese para atrás, luego sentí un golpe en el estomago que me quitó el aire por completo. Caí al suelo, seguido por más goles, solo sentía dolor por todas partes, todo se volvió tan confuso y doloroso. No recuerdo como llegué a casa, solo sé que me di cuenta que estaba en casa por la voz de mi padre gritando mi nombre._

_-¡-tori! ¡Hija! –sentí los fuertes brazos de mi padre abrazándome- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!_

_Le dije todo lo ocurrido, me exigió decirle desde cuando pasaba, cada detalle, al terminar de hablar yo no tenía ni voz ni lágrimas. Él estaba furioso y golpeaba los muebles a su alrededor, con cada sonido de golpe yo temblaba, se dio cuenta y se detuvo. _

_-¡Lo siento!-me volvió a abrazar- hablaré con tu madre ahora mismo y—_

_-¡No! –grité con miedo- si hace eso, todo podría empeorar y no quiero eso, yo puedo… -mi voz se quebró, lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas- no se lo digas, por favor_

_Él me miraba preocupado, sabía que lo mejor hubiese sido hablar con mi madre, pero de verdad no quería eso. Lo pensó durante un par de minutos._

_-No le diré con una sola condición –me miró con seriedad- tomaras clases de defensa personal _

_-¿Qué?_

_-No dejaré que te vuelvan a tocar de esa manera –me miró con determinación y derramando lagrimas- te iré a buscar y a dejar a la escuela, y será así hasta que me garanticen que puedes devolver cada golpe que te den_

_-Yo –por primera vez pensé como se sentiría devolver toda la humillación y golpes que me han dado, pero de alguna manera no me gustaba del todo la idea, el poder defenderme de sus golpes, el no recibirlos, eso estaba bien, pero pensar en que podía causarles tanto dolor como el que me habían hecho sentir a mi…- de acuerdo_

**Pasaron dos meses y como había prometido mi padre, él me iba a buscar y a dejar a la escuela, también llevaba a Honoka-chan con nosotros. Dentro del horario de clases sin embargo las burlas y humillaciones siguieron, no eran exactamente constantes, pero estaban allí, temían que mi madre se hubiese enterado y tuviese consecuencia sus actos. Para distraerme de todo eso me dejé llevar por una pasión que no había querido adentrarme más hasta en ese entonces, la moda, crear vestuarios y ese tipo de cosas. También comencé a trabajar en un café alejado de la escuela. Todo parecía casi bien hasta que un día.**

_Junto a Honoka-chan comíamos el almuerzo, era un día soleado y agradable._

_-Pero si es la niñita de papá y mamá –suspiré al escuchar la voz de Kamiko, el inevitable temblor recorrió mi cuerpo_

_Levanté mi mirada, por alguna razón me sentía con las ganas de responder cada palabra y golpe que me diera, sentí un golpe de adrenalina por mi cuerpo. Tal vez haya sido la seguridad que me dio las clases constantes que tenía de defensa personal o simplemente mi paciencia se había agotado al igual que ese día en que me habían golpeado._

_-Lo dice quien no hace nada a menos que este su grupito apoyándola –desafié. Casi no reconocí mi propia voz, sonaba grave y cargada de rabia acumulada_

_-Como te atreves –dio un paso hacia mí y botó mi bento, yo solo lo miré caer al suelo sin inmutarme, luego un golpe en la mejilla_

_-¡Hey! –Todas miramos de donde venía la voz, era una chica de segundo año, baja, pelo negro atado en dos coletas y ojos rojos- Ustedes dan asco, aprovechándose de que ella son solo dos_

_-¿A ti quien te llamó? –dijo una de las chicas_

_-Y ustedes dos me dan rabia ¡hagan algo! –esta vez la peli negra nos estaba mirando- dejen de dar la otra mejilla y devuelvan un maldito golpe_

_-¡Te estamos hablando! –gritó otra chica_

_-Nicocchi esa jauría te está ladrando –una chica de pelo morado y largo apareció y miró al grupo de jóvenes con una sonrisa, burlándose- ¿No me digas que ahora puedes hablar con los animales?_

_-No seas idiota, por supuesto que no sé hablar con perras –la peli negra se cruzó de brazos_

_-Tú lo pediste –la primera chica que habló se lanzó contra la peli negra para pegarle, pero esta la esquivó y la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo_

_Después de eso vi todo pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mitad del grupo estaba peleando con las dos chicas nuevas, mientras que Honoka-chan se puso entre Kamiko y yo, dos chicas se acercaron y golpearon a Honoka-chan, en ese momento me puse de pie en un instante y golpee a esas dos chicas, mis movimientos salieron rápidos y precisos, después de todo las clases intensivas de defensa personal si habían dado resultado. Encaré a Kamiko con quien me puse a pelear, no supe bien que pasó a mi alrededor, ni siquiera estaba segura como lo hice, pero de un momento a otro solo me dejé llevar por todo el dolor, ira y miedo acumulado dentro de mí, solo noté que estaba pasando cuando escuché el llanto de Kamiko que estaba bajo de mí, yo sentada sobre su abdomen lista para golpearla con todas mis fuerzas en la cara, pero no lo hice. Me levanté y fui hacia las demás chicas para intentar detener la pelea, fue entonces cuando noté que Tsubasa-chan también estaba peleando al lado de Honoka-chan._

_-¡Deténganse! –la fuerte voz de Erena-chan nos detuvo a todas_

_-¡Ellas empezaron! –gritó Kamiko desde el suelo_

_-No te creo –respondió Erena mirándola con desprecio. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al medio de toda- Todas me seguirán hasta la oficina de la directora_

_Ninguna habló, pero por las expresiones de miedo en sus rostros no eran necesarias las palabras. _

_Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-chan y las otras dos chicas llegaron a mi lado y caminamos juntas, por alguna razón teniéndolas a mi lado me sentía muy segura, no temía volver a pelear, ni lo que fuese a pasarme ahora que debería enfrentar también a mi madre. Llegamos a la oficina y nos recibió mi madre, que al vernos a todas con nuestros uniformes sucios, marcas de golpes y pelo completamente desarreglado no supo que decir, nos dejó pasar a todas. _

_-Quiero decir que ellas fueron las que comenzaron el pleito –habló Kamiko, yo suspiré pesadamente_

_-¡Es cierto! –el otro grupo de chicas le apoyaron_

_-¿Qué tienen que decir? –nos miró a nosotras esta vez, intentó no mirarme fijamente_

_La peli morada sacó su celular y se puso a buscar algo, se lo tendió a mi madre._

_-Eso habla por sí solo –dijo con una sonrisa y voz cantarina_

_Mientras veía el video, lo cual supuse que era el comienzo de la pelea, apareció Anjuu-chan llegando al lado de Erena-chan._

_-Bueno, esto definitivamente es una prueba de quien comenzó todo –mi madre miró al otro grupo de chicas cuyas expresiones de terror nos hicieron soltar unas risitas, pero nos callamos al instante al ver la mirada seria que nos dio Erena-chan- Llamaré a los padres de todos, se pueden retirar_

_Sin decir más salimos de la oficina. Nosotras cinco caminamos hasta la azote, siguiendo a Honoka-chan quien iba dando saltitos y tarareando una canción. _

_-¿Cómo rayos tienes tanta energía después de esa pelea? – preguntó la peli negra_

_-¡Eso es porque…!- abrió la puerta de la terraza- ¡estoy feliz!_

_-Es muy razonable –sonrió la peli morada_

_-Ustedes –Honoka-chan las miró- ¡muchas gracias!_

_-No-no tienes que agradecer, solo estaba harta de verlas ser pisoteadas por ese grupito de idiotas –la peli negra miró en otra dirección algo sonrojada_

_-De verdad les agradezco su ayuda –me les acerqué y hice una pequeña reverencia- muchas, muchas gracias_

_-No es necesario que agradezcas tanto –la peli morada me hizo ponerme recta y me sonrió con calidez- Nicocchi tiene razón, no podíamos seguir viendo como abusaban de ustedes, no está bien_

_-Tsubasa-chan también un millón de gracias –Honoka-chan se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa-chan y la abrazó_

_-Dueele Honoka –se quejó la castaña_

_-Ups lo siento –la soltó de inmediato, luego miró a las dos mayores -¿cómo se llaman por cierto?_

_-Soy Nozomi Toujou –dijo la peli morada_

_-Nico Yazawa –dijo la más baja_

_-¿Nico? –dijo Tsubasa- estoy segura de que he oído antes ese nombre_

_-No me sorprende –Dijo Nico-chan con aire de superioridad que me causo un poco de risa_

_-Pero te conoce seguramente porque te metes en problemas –se burló Nozomi-chan_

_-Oh es cierto, Erena suele quejarse de una Nico –La castaña la miró con una sonrisa la cual fue respondida con un bufido_

_-Te lo dije –todas nos reímos y sin darnos cuenta la risa mía y la de Hoonka-chan pasó a llanto_

-Fin flashback-

* * *

Después de ese día todas estábamos castigadas, pero no nos importaba en lo más mínimo. Kamiko y su grupo de amigas fueron suspendidas. Tuve que confrontar a mi madre junto a mi padre, ella estaba muy herida porque yo no le había contado lo que me estaba pasando, pero después de mucha plática las cosas mejoraron un poco. Todo mejoraba, yo cada día era más feliz que el anterior, el no tener que soportar ese miedo constante de tener que ir a la escuela ya no estaba en las mañanas; esas ganas de no despertar al día siguiente ya no estaban al irme a dormir. Pese a todo, aún así estar en la escuela me daba tan malos recuerdos que me daban ganas de llorar.

Nico-chan y Honoka-chan enviaron mis bocetos a una escuela de moda en Italia, semanas después de hacer eso, sin mi permiso, les llegó una respuesta diciendo que querían que fuera a su escuela, estando becada. No quise aceptar al comienzo, pero todas me apoyaron y me persuadieron de ir. Estuve allá tres meses, la razón por la cual volví fue la que te había dicho antes, extrañaba a mis amigas y familia, no quería que lo que sucedió fuese un obstáculo para seguir siendo feliz junto a ellas, así que volví, a hacer que esos malos recuerdos se volviesen unos que no quisiera olvidar jamás –Terminó de hablar la peli gris, Umi solo la miraba conteniendo muchas preguntas- ¿Algo que me quieras decir?

-Así que… es por eso que sabes defensa personal –se golpeó mentalmente por ser lo mejor que pudo decir en ese momento

-Sí –se rió la joven- aún practico, es bueno para desestresarme y soltar tensión

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo –Umi se mordió el labio y esperó a una señal de parte de Kotori para poder preguntar. Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo se relaciona esto con el que te sobre esfuerces?

-Después de volver ciertos traumas no se van tan fácil –Kotori miró al cielo- uno de ellos es el esforzarme de más para demostrar que no soy inútil, que soy yo misma quien gana todo lo que logro, no por medio de alguien más, no gracias a mi madre o padre. La primera vez que sucedió o más bien que nos dimos cuenta de ello, fue en tercer año, yo era vice-presidenta, además trabajaba, diseñaba, estudiaba y practicaba, comencé a tomar más trabajo del que me correspondía, demostrando que de verdad soy yo, no porque mi madre arregló las cosas para mí. Quería demostrarles a todos que no soy inútil. El resultado de eso fue un colapso en la clase de gimnasia, mi cuerpo no aguanto más todo el esfuerzo y quedé inconsciente por 30 horas. Cuando desperté me sentí tan… hambrienta y con ganas de volver a dormir. Uno por uno las personas me regañaron jeje

-Es lo normal ¿no crees? –la miró alzando una ceja, pero sonrió

-Sí

-Eres increíble –comentó la peli azul mirando al cielo

-¿Por qué lo dices? –la miró sorprendida de escuchar eso

-Siempre he creído que una persona que pasa por algo así y logra superarlo es increíble –Umi la miró y tomó su mano- pasaste por todo eso y no te rendiste, eso es… más que increíble

-Solo pensaba que hay personas que pasan lo mismo, incluso peor –sintió que apretaba su mano- y siguen adelante, yo simplemente quería avanzar, en ese sentido admiraba mucho a Honoka-chan, ella siempre sigue adelante sin importar que tan difícil se ponga todo, ella pasó casi lo mismo que yo, pero siempre la veía con una sonrisa, yo también quería ser así

-Tuviste mucha suerte de tenerla a tu lado

-Sí, mucha

-¿Cómo lo hiciste para que tu madre no se enterara?

-Erena-chan y Anjuu-chan se encargaron de eso, siempre nos cubrían, además esas chicas sabían cuando atacar

-Ya veo… -Umi se sentó- ¿te molesta si vamos a la sombra?

-Jeje a mí también me dio calor –se levantaron y fueron a la sombra de un árbol no muy lejos de donde habían estado

-¿Por qué no habían mencionado a Eren y Anjuu antes? –preguntó recostándose contra el árbol

-Ellas estaban muy ocupadas con el consejo estudiantil y la entrada a la universidad ese tercer año –Kotori se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Umi- tenían muy buenas calificaciones y ambas se fueron a estudiar al extranjero, seguimos hablando con ellas, pero no vienen muy seguido

-Oh claro, es lógico –Paso su mano con suavidad por el cabello gris de la joven

Se quedaron en esa posición disfrutando ese tranquilo momento. Un pequeño ruido, muy leve, pero Umi logró escuchar ese suave sollozo. Con su brazo libre se acomodó y abrazó con fuerza a la peli gris. Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

-Todo está bien, tranquila –susurró

-Lo sé

-No sabes lo honrada que me siento en este momento

-No es para tanto –escucho una pequeña risa

-Para mí lo es –apoyó su cabeza contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Kotori- me hace muy feliz que confíes de esta manera en mi

-A mí también me alegra –Kotori se movió, se separó de ella y se miraron a los ojos- me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti

-Prometo hacer que valga totalmente la pena que confíes en mi- se sonrojó al escuchar la risa de Kotori

-Solo una pregunta más

-Está bien

-¿Por qué me dijiste que las personas te ven diferente al contarles? -Kotori soltó un pesado suspiro

-Le he contado a muy pocas personas y todas me miran como un alguien frágil -se acomodó mejor en su lugar- están siempre pendiente de que vaya hacer algo indebido, me sobre protegen. Yo no quiero eso, quiero que me vean como cualquier persona

-Entiendo, pero -Kotori la miró ansiosa a su continuación- pero no eres como cualquier persona... eres mucho mejor que eso. Además por la manera en que noqueaste a ese sujeto del otro día, definitivamente no necesitas que te proteja

-Mou Umi-chan Kotori infló sus mejillas sonrojada, Umi solo se rió

-¿Qué dije de malo? -la peli gris se apoyó contra su pecho- solo dije la verdad, físicamente no eres frágil y después de todo lo que has pasado, una persona frágil no lo hubiese superado como tú lo has hecho

-Mmmmh –la peli gris se volvió a apoyar contra su hombro sin mirarla, Umi volvió a reír con el sonido de su quejido- ahora tú cuéntame algo interesante

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, es tu vida, tu dime algo interesante que pase en ella

-No hay nada interesante que contar –contesto después de pensarlo un poco- la verdad me parece mejor idea ir a comer… no hemos comido nada en casi todo el día

-Me agrada esa idea –Kotori se separó al instante de Umi y la miró con una gran sonrisa- ¡vamos a mi departamento a comer!

-Si así lo quieres –Umi se puso de pie y tendió su mano para que la peli gris también se pusiera de pie

-¡Genial! –Kotori tomó rápidamente sus cosas- ¡vamos!

* * *

**_Qué les pareció? les gustó? si? no? si? digan si? (jeje me encanta esa parte de la canción) _**

**_Bueno fue revelado el shuer secreto de Kotori -w-. Enserio espero que haya salido bien, es dicifil escribir sobre estas cosas, pero a la vez muy entretenido._**

**_ el primer review pide que es lo "interesante" que puede contar Umi owo_**

_Holi: jajaja intentaré escribir y subir los cap más seguido x3 y graacias_

_Bucchan: jajaja aquí está el secreto owo espero que cumpliera tus expectativas. PD: Sí harumin es la mejor!_

_Guest: Yo también quiero a Nico celosa jojojo, que bueno que te gustara el cap c:_

_MikuNyan: gracias por votar y ya veremos, solo hay que esperar -w-_

_Luzy: gracias por votar jeje_

_Danael chan: para eso están Nico, Nozomi y Kotori... para avergonzar al trío SG jajaja. Bueno... no fue pronto pero actualice! ajajjaa. PD: me alegra que te gustara el one-shot owo_

_Guest: no hay primera sin segunda if you know what i mean 1313. Más momentos romanticos NozoEli eh? seguro, esas dos son la descripción de romanticismo xD Cierto Umi debe pensar menos y actuar más... pero ella no es de ese tipo jeje en cuanto a una Kotori más directa... ayy cosas que casi hacen que se me escapen, después me mataran por spoiler jajaja. Yeii level up!_

_Darksilversoul: Yeeii que bueno c: y esa era la idea, que fuese inesperado_

_Adri: Bullying para tooodos... espera... Bullying para todaaaas! ahí si xD como se me ocurren? es una buena pregunta... especialmente considerando que yo no soy romantica -w- No mueeeras! aquí ya está el secreto revelado!_

_Gabi: Hoooola! queda bastante no te preocupes c: jajaja que bueno que te guste esta Eli. Esa era la idea, queria a una Kotori algo diferente xDD_

_NicoMakis2: se quedó sin trabajo el principe Umi xD Umi densa? doooonde? como crees eso?! xDDD ya veremos quien queda primero jeje. PD: si verdad? yo lo quierooo x3_

_Maik: si ganas tendrás un premio valido xD Lo tuvieron porque yo soy mala y quiero sufrimiento!_

_niconiconii: jajajaja no insinuo naaada xD. Una manera inovadora? eeeeeh... a vers que se me ocurre xD. _

_Bleach: jajaja me imaginé que escogerías nicomaki primero _

_Portgas: jajajajaja ahora Umi será la princesa y Kotori el principe... (lo anotaré para un prox fic xD) _

_Akinater: Las rosas son bonitas! no las desperdicies de esa manera!. No no hago sufrir... XD_

**_De verdad espero que les gustara el cap c: y Gracias por su apoyo!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ha llegado capitulo! para quien? para ustedes! jajaja alguna vez jugaron a eso? lamento haberme tardado tanto... otra vez xD**_

_**Espero que les guste owo**_

* * *

Maki salió de sus clases cerca de las 3 de la tarde, iba hablando con otras compañeras de su clase, era inusual que lo hiciera, pero poco a poco se había empezado a compartir más con sus compañeros. Al salir del campus se despidió del resto de chicas y se encaminó hacia su casa.

-Makiii-chan~ -una voz la llamó por detrás, la pelirroja miró en esa dirección sorprendida

-¿Nico-chan? –la pelinegra llegó a su lado y le sonrió

-Me sorprende verte hablando con alguien además de Eli, Umi y ese otro chico, ya sabes, el que siempre te está siguiendo a todos lados –se burló la mayor

-Puedo hablar perfectamente con otras personas –siguió caminando- no es tan inusual

-Si tú lo dices –Nico la siguió

-¿Por qué me sigues? –Maki la miró

-Que manera tan grosera de preguntar –la pelinegra infló sus mejillas

-Lo… lamento –murmuró

-¿Disculpa, qué dijiste? No logré escucharte –Nico se le acercó más y le dio una inocente sonrisa

-Dije que lo lamento –desvió su mirada para evitar que la viese sonrojada

-Pff –Nico se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada- eres casi tan adorable como yo, Maki-chan

-Agh, lo que sea –la miró frunciendo el ceño- aun no me respondes

-Ah, solo te vi saliendo y se me ocurrió darte un poco de mi tiempo –la pelinegra dijo con casualidad- de seguro me extrañabas ya que no nos hemos visto estos días

-Estás loca –respondió, comenzó a caminar más rápido- te estás haciendo ideas muy equivocadas

-¿Eeh? –Nico corrió a su lado y se aferró a su brazo, dándole la mejor mirada herida que pudo- ¿Entonces no extrañabas estar con Nico? Porque yo si extrañaba estar contigo

Maki la quedó mirando un momento antes de que su cara tuviese una tonalidad más rojiza que la de su pelo, no logró formular ninguna palabra coherente, solo se quedó en su lugar mirando a la más baja. Después de pasar unos cuantos segundos, que para Maki se sintieron como horas, Nico se puso a reír, soltándose de su brazo, se adelantó unos pasos quedando frente a ella.

-Debiste ver tu cara –se burló la pelinegra- estas completamente roja

Maki quería negarlo, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto, apretó sus puños con fuerza, inspiró profundamente y al soltarlo, dio un primer paso hacia Nico.

-Siento ha—¿Maki-chan? –Nico la llamó sorprendida por la determinación con la que se le acercaba la menor

Maki sin previo aviso abrazó con fuerza a la mayor, rodeándola con sus brazos por el cuello. Posiciono su cabeza en la parte izquierda de la cara de Nico.

-Tienes razón –le susurró con suavidad y con una voz más profunda de la normal, haciéndola sonar más seductora- te extrañé mucho, Nico-chan

Nico se quedó congelada al oír esas palabras, la forma en que dijo su nombre fue cargada de cierta sensualidad y necesidad, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitan. Maki se separó y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es la que está completamente roja ahora? –se burló, soltó una pequeña risa y siguió su camino, dejando a Nico en su lugar aún procesando lo que acababa de pasar

-¡E-Espera, Maki-chan! –al reaccionar, la pelinegra corrió para alcanzarla, al llegar a su lado la miró de reojo- e-eso fue inesperado

-S-Solo fue para devolverte la broma –respondió, sintió como su cara comenzaba a calentarse otra vez- no te hagas ilusiones

-¿Ya volvió tu lado tsundere? –suspiró la mayor- y yo que creía que al fin comenzabas a ser más honesta

-Deja de llamarme tsundere –se quejó

-Cuando dejes de serlo –se burló Nico

Antes de que Maki pudiese responderle el celular de Nico sonó, la joven contestó, se alejó un poco de ella, la pelirroja solo la miró y esperó a que terminara. La llamada no duró mucho y al acabar Nico volvió rápidamente a su lado.

-Era Nozomi, dice que vayamos a su departamento –le anunció a penas estaba lo suficientemente cerca

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No me dijo, solo quiere que ambas vayamos –se encogió de hombros- oh, y también mencionó que están Kotori, Eli y Umi

-Porque no me sorprende –murmuró soltando un suspiro- supongo que podría ir por un rato

-Genial, vamos –sonrió la mayor, la tomó de la mano jalándola

-S-Suélteme –se quejó sonrojándose con el cálido contacto de la mano de Nico, pero esta la ignoró por completo

* * *

-Al fin llegan –las recibió Nozomi

-Nico-chan es muy lenta caminando –respondió Maki entrando al departamento

-Eras tú la que no dejaba de quejarse y nos retrasó –se defendió la pelinegra

El par siguió discutiendo mientras seguían a Nozomi hasta donde estaban las otras tres jóvenes esperando. Intercambiaron saludos y se sentaron en el sofá. Después de hablar de cosas más triviales Nozomi se levantó e hizo que Kotori la siguiera hasta donde estaba Maki y Nico.

-Maki-chan ve a sentarte junto a Elicchi y Umi-chan –habló la mayor

-¿Por qué? –alzó una ceja sin entender la extraña petición

-Solo hazlo –dijo Umi quien se había puesto de pie y se sentó al lado de Eli

Maki no replicó, solo hizo lo que se le pidió. Al estar todas sentadas, Umi, Eli y Maki quedaron frente a frente con Kotori, Nozomi y Nico.

-¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar? –Eli puso su mano frente a la boca, pensando

-Tal vez por explicarme que está pasando –sugirió la menor

-Ah cierto, le contaremos como fue que nos conocimos –explicó Umi

-Oh –Maki se sorprendió un poco, pero no hizo más comentarios

-Lo primero que deberían saber que nos conocimos en el último año de Eli, mi segundo año y el primer año de Maki –comentó Umi- aunque creo que eso ya lo habíamos mencionado

Las tres jóvenes frente de ellas asintieron claramente interesadas en la historia.

-Otra cosa es los ridículos apodos que nos dieron –Maki se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello

-A Maki la llamaban la princesa de la escuela –sonrió Eli con el recuerdo y miró a la menor quien solo bufó, cambió su vista a Umi- aunque más que apodo eran referencias hacia nosotras, por ejemplo a Umi la comparaban con un príncipe o un caballero de armadura brillante

-Ridículo –murmuró la peli azul sonrojada levemente- Eli era más conocida por ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y por su increíble frialdad

-Eli solía ser muy diferente a lo que es ahora –Maki miró a la rubia

-Todas somos diferentes ahora –corrigió Eli- pero supongo que he sido yo quien más ha cambiado de las tres

-Cierto –Umi cerró los ojos un momento- como sea, nosotras nos conocimos al mes y medio después de que comenzaran las clases de ese año…

* * *

-Flashback-

_Era un día normal en la escuela, todo marchaba como siempre o eso parecía. Eli caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela en dirección al gimnasio, de camino vio a un grupo de jóvenes escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, frunció el ceño y caminó hacia ellos sin que la notaran._

_-¿Lo lograste? –preguntó uno con entusiasmo_

_-¡Sí! –respondió otro levantando su teléfono celular- ¡al fin lo logré!_

_En ese instante Eli rápidamente tomó el celular del chico en sus manos sorprendiendo al grupo de jóvenes, que al verla todos se asustaron, pero a la vez se sonrojaron._

_-No está permitido el uso de celulares en la escuela –dijo con su típico tono de voz monótono y frío_

_Los chicos solo intercambiaron miradas asustadas. Eli miró el celular notando que habían estado sacando fotografías de las chicas haciendo deportes. La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, totalmente molesta._

_-¿Les importaría explicarse? –abrió sus ojos, su mirada hizo que el grupo se encogiera en su lugar_

_-Eeeeh –uno intentó decir- ¡F-Fue su culpa!_

_El joven había apuntado a otro, quien se defendió diciendo que era el celular de otro chico y así comenzó una disputa, la cual hizo enfurecer más a la joven. _

_-Suficiente –dijo con voz autoritaria- todos ustedes, a la oficina del director, ahora mismo _

_Después de intentos de protestar por parte de los chicos, al final todos fueron escoltados por la rubia hasta la oficina del director de la escuela. De camino Eli se fijó en las fotografías, notando que una chica se repetía mucho más que las otras, una chica que había causado más de un problema desde su llegada, claro que sin que ella realmente supiera de ellos. _

_-Maki… Nishikino –murmuró Eli_

_Después del incidente con el grupo de jóvenes, la rubia fue a sus clases, al terminar estas, volvió a ir hasta el gimnasio. Fue a la bodega para hacer un inventario de las cosas. Pasó el receso en tranquilidad, sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, pero la rubia se quedó terminando el inventario. Al terminar se iba hacia su clase, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de un grupo de chicas que miraban desde la puerta del gimnasio hacia adentro. Soltó un pesado suspiro y fue hacia ellas._

_-Ustedes –las llamó con su fuerte voz_

_Todas las chicas dieron un respingón y se voltearon a mirar con nerviosismo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Eli notó que el grupo de chicas eran de diferentes grados. _

_-¿Qué hacen fuera de su clase? –Eli pasó su mirada por cada una de las jóvenes_

_EL grupo comenzó a dar respuestas, todas diferentes y cada una menos creíble que la anterior. _

_-Váyanse a su clase ahora mismo o les aseguro que tendrán problemas –las amenazó_

_El grupo de jóvenes no lo pensó dos veces y huyeron hasta el edificio principal de la escuela. Eli solo las miró irse, una vez fuera de su vista miró hacia la puerta del gimnasio y se acercó para cerrarla, cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó un "kya" proveniente del gimnasio, por lo que miró dentro. _

_"Eso lo explica, la estaban mirando" pensó, cerró la puerta y se fue a su clase. "a Umi… Sonoda"_

_En el segundo receso Eli se fue al salón del consejo estudiantil. Trabajaba tranquila en algunos papeles que debía revisar cuando escuchó varios murmullos fuera del salón, suspiró y fue a ver que ocurría. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un grupo de chicas que parecían discutir en voz baja entre ellas._

_-Pero que…_

_-Ayase-senpai –dijo una sorprendida_

_-¿Qué se les ofrece? –intentó sonar algo más amable_

_-S-So-Solo q-queríamos agradecerle su arduo trabajo –dijo una completamente roja_

_-S-Sí, y-y también desearle suerte y… amm… esperamos no haberle causado problemas –dijo otra, igualmente avergonzada_

_-Se los agradezco –les dio una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que le grupo de chicas se derritieran por dentro- ahora si me disculpan debo terminar de revisar unos papeles_

_-¡C-Claro! –respondieron todas_

_Eli cerró la puerta y se fue a la ventana, apoyó sus brazos en el marco de esta y miró hacia afuera, tratando de relajarse, sintiendo el viento en su cara. Miró como algunos alumnos se iban a caminando sin un destino especifico, otros estaban de pie hablando y otros caminaban hacia sus clubes. Su mirada se encontró con dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico._

_-¿Eh? –Eli ladeó su cabeza y miró con interés al par- ¿otra confesión?_

_Eli vio como la peli azul negaba con su cabeza, hacia una pequeña reverencia y se alejaba, dejando al joven mirando el suelo_

_-Y volvió a rechazar –sonrió algo divertida con la situación _

_A la hora del almuerzo Eli caminaba por el pasillo y sin notarlo chocó contra alguien. _

_-Sé más cuidadosa –dijo la rubia_

_-¿Y por qué no lo eres tú? –Eli se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba hablando con Maki Nishikino- si tu hubieses estado atenta me habrías esquivado_

_-Primero, fue una sugerencia amigable y segundo, aprende a contestar de mejor manera a tus senpais –le dijo molesta_

_-¿Por qué debería? –la menor la miró directamente a los ojos- no voy a respetar a alguien solo porque es dos años mayor que yo, si quieres mi respeto, gánatelo_

_-Si te pido respeto es porque creo merecerlo –Eli se acercó más a la pelirroja- tengo las mejores calificaciones de nuestro grado y soy presidenta del consejo estudiantil, creo que es merito suficiente ¿no lo crees?_

_-Tal vez –sonrió la pelirroja- pero no es suficiente_

_-Tienes agallas para ser alguien que lloriqueo porque sus padres no la dejaron ir a una escuela privada –se burló la rubia. La expresión de Maki cambio totalmente, de desafiante y confiada a una completamente irritada y molesta_

_-Tú no tienes derecho a saber eso –la pelirroja tomó a Eli por la solapa de su blazer_

_-¿Oh, sigues estando sensible por ello? -Eli tomó de igual manera a Maki_

_-Deténganse –escucharon una voz femenina pero grave- Nishikino-san, Ayase-senpai_

_Ambas miraron a la chica que había hablado._

_-No te metas en esto Sonoda-san –habló Eli_

_-Me veo en la obligación de hacerlo –Umi se posicionó en medio de ambas e intentó separarlas, en medio del forcejeo de las tres jóvenes apareció el director de la escuela_

_-Ustedes tres –llamó su voz grave y fuerte- a mi oficina ahora mismo_

_-¡Director! –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas_

_-Ahora –les ordenó, les dio la espalda y se fue en dirección a su oficina_

_-Genial –dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja_

_-Es tu culpa –Le regañó Eli_

_-Ya basta ustedes dos o nos meterán en más problemas –Umi se puso en medio de ambas_

_Escucharon murmullos y por primera vez, Eli y Maki notaron que había una gran cantidad de estudiantes alrededor de ellas mirando la escena. _

_-Apresurémonos –Dijo la mayor y siguió al director hasta la oficina_

_Las otras dos la siguieron rápidamente. Las tres llegaron y el director de la escuela las hizo pasar, caminó tranquilamente hasta su escritorio y se sentó, las miró detenidamente a las tres, quienes solo miraban hacia el frente sin hacer contacto visual con nada en particular._

_-No me esperaba algo como esto de mis tres mejores estudiantes -comenzó el hombre, las miraba a todas decepcionado-En especial de ti, Sonoda_

_-Si me lo permite –habló la peli azul- yo solo intentaba separarlas, no tengo nada que ver con su pelea_

_-Ya veo –miró a las otras dos jóvenes- ¿quieren explicarse?_

_-No quiero justificar mi indebido comportamiento –comenzó Eli- pero Nishikino-san fue quien comenzó_

_-¿Algo que decir? –el hombre miró a Maki_

_-No –dijo sin mirarlo a la cara- es cierto que yo comencé, pero eso no significa que Ayase-_senpai_ tenga derecho a meterse en mis asuntos privados y mucho menos con algo que no tiene idea_

_-Muy bien suficiente –el hombre se puso de pie- por ser primera vez y considerando que nunca habían tenido un problema como este antes, las dejaré ir con tan solo un castigo_

_-¿Castigo? –preguntó Eli_

_-Si, a partir de hoy y hasta dos meses más, ustedes tres deberán trabajar juntas en el consejo estudiantil _

_-¿Qué? –dijeron las tres jóvenes_

_-Lo que oyeron –sonrió el hombre- si no lo hace… Nishikino tendrá prohibido volver a entrar al salón de música, Sonoda renunciara al club de kyudo y Ayase dejará de ser la presidenta del consejo. Solo deben trabajar juntas para mejorar su tiempo y el del resto en la escuela, pero si falla una, fallan todas, ¿simple verdad?_

_-P-Pero –Umi dio un paso adelante- ¿Por qué yo también estoy incluida?_

_-Porque si hay alguien que podrá detener a Ayase y Nishikino de matarse mutuamente, esa eres tú, además de otra razón que no necesitas saber aún_

_-Yo… entiendo –bajó la cabeza la peli azul, apretando los puños, molesta_

_-¿Preguntas? –las tres negaron con la cabeza- muy bien, no espero que se lleven de maravilla desde el comienzo, pero no quiero oír ni ver que tuvieron otra pelea como esta ¿entendido?_

_-Sí –respondieron las tres sin ganas _

_-Perfecto, pueden retirarse_

_Las tres chicas salieron de la oficina y sin decir palabra, como un acuerdo silencioso, se dirigieron al salón del consejo. Entraron y cerraron con seguro la puerta, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos._

_-Esto es horrible –se quejó Maki_

_-Repito, esto es tú culpa –Eli la miró con notorio enfado_

_-No comiencen otra vez –intervino Umi- ninguna de las dos tiene derecho a quejarse, Ayase-senpai, tal vez Nishikino-san haya comenzado, pero como mayor y más madura no debiste provocarla más_

_-¿Quién te nombro la voz de la razón? –Eli la miró con el ceño fruncido_

_-El director, genio –Maki recalcó la última palabra con sarcasmo- ¿o ya olvidaste lo que él dijo?_

_-Tu maldita arrogancia me tiene enferma –Eli volvió a posar su vista en la menor_

_-Esto será difícil –Umi suspiró _

_-Sí –comentaron las otras dos_

_Pasó una semana desde el incidente y desde que Umi y Maki comenzaron a trabajar temporalmente en el consejo estudiantil. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, el notorio desprecio entre Maki y Eli no se iba, como tampoco el desagrado de ambas contra Umi, quien se mostraba más neutra ante ambas, pero pese a eso sabían que la peli azul no las estimaba en lo más mínimo. _

_-Ya les dije que no necesito de su ayuda –Eli dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba firmando_

_-Y nosotras ya te hemos dicho que si no ayudamos todas tendremos problemas –Maki tomó un montón de papeles listos y los dejó donde debía_

_-Ayase-senpai lo quieras o no, no puedes hacer todo tu sola –Umi le dijo revisando otra columna de papeles_

_-¿Tanto les desagrada la idea de no poder ir más al salón de música o dejar el club de kyudo? –Eli las miró_

_-Tal vez para ti el tiempo dejando de ser presidenta no sea mucho, pero a mí… me quedan dos años más –Maki la miró seria- y el salón de música es el único lugar que me hace sentir cómoda y…_

_-¿Y? –Eli la quedó mirando_

_-Nada –tomó un plumón de pizarra y comenzó a anotar los temas para la próxima reunión _

_-Siento lo mismo que Nishikino-san con respecto al club de kyudo –habló Umi_

_-Je, ahora sabemos que Sonoda-senpai puede sentir –se rió Maki, Eli no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa también_

_-Muy graciosa –Umi la miró frunciendo el ceño_

_Maki se encogió de hombros y siguieron cada una haciendo lo que debían._

_Pasó un mes desde el castigo, en el cual intentaban mantener un perfil bajo, sus disputas ya no eran tan frecuentes como al comienzo, pero seguían teniéndolas al menos una vez cada tres días. _

_ Umi iba caminando hacia su clase cuando la interceptaron un grupo de chicas. _

_-Sonoda-san ¿nos preguntábamos si querías ir con nosotras al karaoke después de la escuela? –dijo una con una gran sonrisa en sus labios_

_-E-Eeh… yo no creo… poder ir –dijo bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada por la repentina petición_

_-Ouuh vamos –otra joven le sonrió y la tomó del brazo- la pasaremos muy bien_

_-E-Es que… debo… -la peli azul era incapaz de negarse pese a que no quería ir, siempre le pasaba lo mismo y terminaba saliendo con un grupo de adolescentes que no conocía del todo a lugares que no le gustaban_

_-Debe terminar de hacer unas cosas con nosotras –la voz de Eli llamó la atención del grupo_

_-Será, tal vez, para otra ocasión –Maki tocó el hombro de Umi- pero por ahora… Umi-senpai se queda con nosotras_

_-Eeh –las jóvenes dijeron derrotadas- que lastima_

_-S-Sí, bueno nos debemos ir –Umi se alejó junto a Maki y Eli_

_Las tres caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente._

_-Gracias –Dijo una vez que se detuvo la peli azul- les agradezco la intervención _

_-No es gran cosa –dijo Maki_

_-Para mí lo fue –contestó con una leve sonrisa_

_-Ahora sabemos que Sonoda-san es solo tímida, no es que no tenga sentimientos o emociones –se burló Eli_

_-Pues… -Umi no contestó, solo se sonrojó levemente- es imposible no tener emociones o sentimientos_

_-Je típico de Sonoda-senpai –Maki se rió- por cierto, espero que no te molestara que te llamara por tu nombre_

_-Creo que es lo más normal si ya hemos pasado un mes juntas –respondió Umi encogiéndose de hombros- no creo que tenga nada de malo que me llames por mi nombre_

_-¿Qué hay de ti, Eli-senpai? –preguntó Maki_

_-No –Eli la miró seria- pueden llamarme por mi nombre frente a otras personas para mantener nuestra apariencia, pero no quiero que me llamen aún por mi nombre, no somos amigas ni nada como eso_

_Eli se fue sin decir una palabra más._

_-¿Cuál es su maldito problema? –se quejó Maki mirando con furia por donde se había ido la rubia_

_-Creo… que solo le cuesta mucho abrirse a las personas a su alrededor –respondió Umi también mirando en la misma dirección que Maki- esta tan acostumbrada a estar sola que no sabe como interactuar cuando alguien se le acerca más de lo normal_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Maki_

_-Porque nosotras dos somos igual que ella –respondió Umi con una leve sonrisa- solo que ella…_

_-Ella tiene más miedo que nosotras ¿no? –Maki también sonrió un poco más- hacer amigas en su último año… supongo que no es lo ideal_

_-No_

_Maki y Umi se fueron a sus clases, cada una pensando en lo que habían hablado._

_Eli estaba sola en el salón del consejo estudiantil terminando de revisar solicitudes por parte de los clubes. Umi se encontraba practicando kyudo ya que pronto tendría una importante competencia, en cuanto a Maki había pedido permiso para retirar antes ya que debía hacer ir al hospital de su familia. La rubia estaba cansada y bostezaba seguido, pero debía terminar de hacer las cosas para la reunión que tendría al día siguiente. _

_Al día siguiente Eli le pidió a Maki ir a dejar unos papeles al salón de los profesores y darle a cada uno una copia, mientras ella y Umi prepararían las cosas para la reunión con los presidentes de cada club. Estando en plena reunión entró sin aviso uno de los profesores más estrictos de la escuela._

_-Ayase-san –dijo con voz fuerte, se veía realmente molesto, levantó su mano en la cual sostenía unos papeles- ¿Qué significa esto?_

_-¿Eh? –la rubia lo miró sin entender_

_-Estos son los papeles de la ultima vez, necesitamos los de actualez, ahora mismo –el hombre se acercó y botó con fuerza los papeles a un pequeño basurero que tenían en el salón- ¿Dónde están?_

_-E-Eeh –la rubia no logró reaccionar, ¿Cómo podía ser que no se diera cuenta del error? Debió ser por el cansancio del día anterior que no lo notó_

_-¿Te quedaras mirándome de esa manera o harás algo? –el profesor cada vez se molestaba más- ¡muévete! No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo_

_-Disculpe –Maki se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia- es mi culpa, yo soy quien se equivocó al fotocopiar los papeles. No es culpa de Eli-senpai _

_-¿Nishikino? –el hombre titubeo, todos sabían la influencia que tenia la familia de Maki en la escuela_

_-También es mi culpa por no haberla supervisado mejor –Umi se levantó igualmente de su asiento y miró con seriedad al hombre- le pedimos que nos disculpe y deje de culpar a Eli-senpai, porque no lo fue_

_ -E-Esta bien, solo llévenos los papeles que deben lo antes posible –El hombre retrocedió y salió del salón_

_-Sí –respondieron Umi y Maki al mismo tiempo_

_-Lo-Lo siento por eso –Eli se puso de pie, al fin reaccionando a lo ocurrido- por favor continuemos_

_La reunión término sin más inconvenientes, cuando las tres se quedaron solas Eli fue rápidamente a buscar los papeles que debía entregar para fotocopiarlos._

_-¿Por qué me cubrieron? –preguntó Eli mientras esperaba a que salieran todos los papeles_

_-No debimos dejarte sola –respondió Maki- en especial con lo agotada que te veías ayer_

_-Y aún más con algo tan importante al día siguiente –dijo Umi con una sonrisa- lo lamentamos, no volverá a ocurrir_

_-Se los agradezco mucho, pero si no fuese por el apellido Nishikino, de seguro ese profesor hubiese armado un gran lio –Eli frunció el ceño_

_-Eso significa que es bueno tenerme aquí ¿o me equivoco? –se rió Maki- como también tener a Umi-senpai, estoy segura que el profesor casi se cae al intentar salir del salón_

_-No es gran cosa –Umi se rió- ser Sonoda no causa tanto impacto como Nishikino_

_-Pero juntos si –Eli les sonrió- pero creo que ambas se han ganado merito propio en esta escuela, más allá de ser Sonoda y Nishikino, ustedes primero son Maki y Umi_

_-Vaya, ¿ahora nos llamas por nuestros nombres? –se burló la pelirroja_

_-Creo que ya en este punto, no importa ¿verdad? –Le sonrió Eli- después de todo… en tres días se cumplirá el plazo de nuestro castigo, ya son dos meses en que hemos estado estancadas juntas_

_-Dos meses… -repitió Maki- ¿toma tanto tiempo hacer amigos?_

_-Creo que es mejor así –Umi miró a las otras dos chicas- el que nos hiciéramos amigas conociendo lo peor de nosotras primero_

_-Concuerdo contigo –Eli soltó una risa- jamás pensé que me llevaría con ustedes_

_-El sentimiento es mutuo –se rió también Maki_

_-Esto es muy… emotivo, pero será mejor apresurarnos con esos papeles –Umi se puso al lado de la rubia- Eli_

_-Sí, los llevaré de inmediato –Eli tomó los papeles en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir las miró- Gracias Umi, Maki_

_Las otras dos jóvenes solo sonrieron y la rubia desapareció de su vista._

_-Y sin honoríficos –comentó la peli azul sin dejar de sonreír_

_-Lo prefiero de esa manera –respondió Maki- después de todos, las tres nos vemos como iguales, ninguna es superior que la otra_

_-Sí –Umi miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa_

_Pasaron los tres días para que se terminara el castigo, ese día a la hora del almuerzo fueron las tres jóvenes llamadas por el director de la escuela a su oficina. Las tres comían en el salón del consejo estudiantil al escuchar sus nombres ser llamados, intercambiaron miradas, dejaron sus cosas de lado y fueron hasta la oficina del director. _

_Tocaron la puerta para entrar, escucharon un "adelante", abrieron la puerta y entraron._

_-¿Cómo les va? –preguntó con amabilidad el hombre_

_-Bien, gracias –respondió Eli por las tres_

_-Saben por qué las llamé ¿cierto? _

_-Es por el final de nuestro castigo –respondió Umi_

_-Correcto –El hombre se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio, dándole la espalda a las chicas- como ya saben, hoy Sonoda y Nishikino pueden dejar de trabajar en el consejo estudiantil_

_-… -las chicas se miraron, pero prefirieron no hablar_

_-Creo que no lo saben o no se han dado cuenta, pero los profesores y alumnos están muy felices con sus logros trabajando en equipo –comentó, se giró un poco para mirarlas-todos creen que son un muy buen equipo_

_-… -las jóvenes volvieron a mirarse sorprendidas, ninguna había considerado que su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil fue más que satisfactorio en esos últimos dos meses_

_-Dejando eso de lado, Nishikino puede usar el salón de música tanto como quiera, Sonoda no deberá renunciar al club de kyudo y en cuanto a Ayase no tendrá que dejar su puesto como presidenta –le sonrió a las jóvenes- y como dije anteriormente tanto Nishikino como Sonoda pueden dejar de ser parte del consejo estudiantil, ahora son libres de volver a sus antiguas rutinas o lo que quieran hacer con su nuevo tiempo libre_

_Eli miró al director y luego a las dos menores, bajó su mirada y dio un paso adelante._

_-Quiero… darle las gracias, a ambas, por su gran ayuda estos dos meses –Eli miró a las otras dos chicas, intentando mantener la calma. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se siente triste por la separación- muchas gracias_

_-Lo dices como si no nos fuésemos a ver más –habló Maki- no… no creas que podrás desacerté de nosotras tan fácilmente_

_-¿Eh? –Eli miró sorprendida a la pelirroja_

_-El director dijo que podíamos hacer lo quisiéramos con nuestro tiempo libre –Umi le sonrió- y considerando que no hacíamos mucho antes de ser parte del consejo…_

_-No es gran cosa –Maki miró a otro lugar jugando con su pelo- solo nos sobraría mucho tiempo y… bueno, nos aburriríamos _

_-Están diciendo que… -Eli seguía mirando a sus dos amigas, sorprendida ¿Cuándo habían decidido esto?_

_-Queremos solicitar unirnos al consejo estudiantil de manera oficial y permanente –pidió Umi mirando al director_

_-En estas circunstancias no le veo el problema –respondió el hombre- pueden integrarse al consejo estudiantil de manera permanente_

_-Chicas –susurró Eli con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_-Tendrás que soportarnos el resto del año –sonrió Maki_

_-Seré yo quien tenga que soportar sus peleas –se rió Umi_

_-Su decisión fue totalmente voluntaria –Eli se les acercó- así que no se quejen ahora. Estaremos juntas a partir de ahora hasta que termine el año_

_-Tal vez más –contestó Umi_

_-Definitivamente serán más –Eli asintió, siendo imitada por Umi y Maki_

-Fin Flashback-

* * *

-Después de ese día seguimos teniendo la misma rutina que creamos durante esos dos meses –explicó Umi

-Con el tiempo Umi nos confesó que nos detestaba, pero siempre reprimió sus ganas de demostrarlo –sonrió Eli- claro que ahora no se retiene para nada

-Recuerdo que incluso antes de tener esa pelea, Eli no me agradaba –comentó Maki

-Ustedes dos tampoco me agradaban del todo, por su culpa siempre debía detener peleas entre alumnos porque querían confesarse primero o escapaban de clases para ir a verlas hacer deporte o a sus clubes –Eli suspiró- me daban un buen dolor de cabeza

-Tú eres más popular que nosotras –dijo Maki- no tienes derecho a reclamar si tus fans causaban más problemas que los nuestros

-De todas formas, cuando terminó ese año, Eli me nombró presidenta y Maki quedó como vice-presidenta –Umi miró a la pelirroja- y yo nombre a Maki presidenta cuando me gradué

-Es extraño, no me siento sorprendida que se odiaran primero y luego se hicieran amigas –comentó Nico

-Eso es porque la primera vez que hablaste con Maki-chan se pelearon –se rió Nozomi

-No me imaginó del todo a Eli-chan siendo tan fría y estricta –Kotori miró a la rubia

-Sí, bueno… con el tiempo, en especial al entrar a la universidad, fui siendo más sociable y menos… distante –se rió la rubia

-Umi es la que menos ha cambiado de las tres –dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de cabello- no digo que no lo haya hecho, pero menos que nosotras

-Eso es porque yo solo tuve que trabajar respecto a mi timidez y el que reprimiera mis emociones –Sonrió con burla- no como ustedes, que tuvieron que trabajar en no ser tan frías al tratar con alguien, controlar su temperamento…

-Sí, sí –Eli intervino- ya entendimos

-Una vez que nos hicimos amigas y no nos molestábamos en mantener al margen nuestra amistad frente a la escuela –Maki suspiró- las cosas se tornaron más molestas

-Ni me lo recuerdes –Umi cerró los ojos levemente avergonzada

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kotori

-Cuando llegábamos a la escuela muchos nos esperaban y gritaban nuestros nombres –Eli llevó su mano a la frente- éramos como celebridades o algo así

-Muchos y muchas se metían en problemas solo para ser regañados por nosotras –Maki apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano

-Algunas chicas de verdad daban miedo –murmuró Umi

-Umi siempre tuvo más fans mujeres que hombres –se rió Eli compadeciendo a la peli azul- y empeoraba con el hecho que nuestra querida y encantadora Umi no podía simplemente no devolver una respuesta apropiada a cada carta de amor que le dejaban en el casillero

-Creo que es lo debido por hacer, alguien pasó tiempo escribiendo esa carta –Umi miró a la rubia- al menos debía responder de manera adecuada

-Jejeje –se rió Kotori

-¿Kotori? –La peli azul miró a la joven

-Es que se me hace muy fácil imaginar a Umi-chan haciendo algo como eso –siguió riendo suavemente la peli gris, haciendo que Umi se sonrojara

-Quien diría que la adorable y encantadora Elicchi fue en algún tiempo como un bloque de hielo –sonrió Nozomi- me gustaría haber visto ese lado tuyo

-Te lo podría mostrar cuando tú quieras –Eli le sonrió de manera seductora

-Agh váyanse a una habitación –Nico las miró con desagrado

-¿Celosa Nicochi? –Nozomi abrazó a la pelinegra

-¡Suéltame! –gritó la menor

-Ya es hora de que me vaya –Maki se puso de pie, ignorando por completo al dúo que forcejeaba frente a ella- debo estudiar así que nos vemos otro día

-Oh entonces me iré contigo –Eli también se levantó

-¿Ya te vas Elicchi? –preguntó la peli morada deteniendo lo que hacía con Nico

-Sí, debo hacer algunos trabajos –le sonrió con dulzura- nos vemos mañana ¿bien?

-Seguro –sonrió ampliamente la mayor

-Yo también me iré –dijo Umi, se puso de pie y miró a Kotori- pero… quisiera hablar contigo un momento

-Seguro –sonrió Kotori levantándose del sofá

-Nos vemos –se despidió Maki abriendo la puerta del departamento

-¡Espera! –Nico corrió a su lado y la detuvo por el brazo

-¿Qué…? –la pelirroja se sorprendió por el repentino acto

-¿No te despedirás de Nico? –la pelinegra infló sus mejillas

-Estabas ocupada peleando con Nozomi –respondió mirando en una dirección diferente a la que estaba Nico

-Aún así –se quejó- no tienes remedio

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –la miró alzando una ceja

-Olvídalo –Nico suspiró y soltó el brazo de la menor- nos vemos

La pelinegra entró al departamento sin mirar atrás, dejando a Maki confundida mirando la entrada.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Eli, a quien no había notado

-No tengo idea –Maki frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta- no lo entiendo

-Umi hablará con Kotori así que adelantémonos –Eli se puso a caminar

-De acuerdo

El par se alejó del departamento a paso lento.

Umi jugaba con sus dedos esperando a Kotori, que había ideo a buscar algo para abrigarse y poder caminar tranquilamente.

-Lo siento, ¿me tardé? –preguntó su suave voz

-Para nada –sonrió Umi- ¿vamos?

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, el cual no fue interrumpido hasta después de salir del edificio. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente unos cuantos metros.

-¿Qué querías decirme Umi-chan? –Kotori rompió el silencio

-Quería –Umi se detuvo y Kotori la imitó al ver que no avanzaba- agradecerte lo de hoy, sé que debió ser difícil para ti contarme todo lo que viviste en ese tiempo y de verdad me siento muy honrada que compartieras ese doloroso pasado conmigo

-Umi-chan –Kotori se le acercó y le tomó la mano con delicadeza- ya te dije que no es necesario que agradezcas, soy yo quien te debe agradecer por escucharme y no juzgarme, por haber sido paciente conmigo

-Yo… -Umi apretó un poco la mano de Kotori, después de dudar un instante, sonrió- para eso están las amigas, para apoyarse en todo

-Oh, claro –Kotori le sonrió de vuelta- y gracias por contarme algo más de ti

-No es gran cosa –No quería, pero soltó la mano de la peli gris- ya me debo ir

-Claro, nos vemos otro día –Kotori acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonrió- y gracias otra vez, por escuchar, por acompañarme al desfile, por todo

-A ti, por confiar en mí –Umi miró a la peli gris de una manera que la hizo sonrojarse- Nos vemos mañana en clases

-Ah cierto –recordó que era martes y al día siguiente tenían juntas la clase de italiano- Nos vemos mañana

Kotori se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta a su departamento, Umi la vio alejarse controlando el impulso de volver con ella, abrazarla y no separarse más de su lado. Soltó un suspiró y se puso en marcha.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? espero que les gustara, ahora saben como se hicieron amigas el trío SG, quien pidió NicoMaki? jojojojo**_

_**Me gustaría su opinión sobre algo, ¿les gustaría que hiciera un cap especial donde se vea la perspectiva de Kotori, Nico y Nozomi? Esho... jejeje**_

_**Otra cosa es... a los chilenos que leen esto, espero que estén bien y no hayan sido muy afectados por el terremoto y/o Tsunami. Fuerza una vez más Chilito!, creo que en Argentina también les afecto así que espero que por allá estén bien y no causara muchos daños.**_

_**Pero al menos ya pasó y disfruten de las fiestas patrias! tikitikiti! no beban mucho, siempre con prudencia cabros y no usen hilo curado jajaja. También supe que en México hace poco celebraron su independencia, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien c: Yyyy... esa es toda la información que tengo hasta ahora jaja**_

_Maki Maki Ma: Si verdad? y lamentablemente hay personas que si hacen la vida imposible a otra por cosas así :/ Kotori está como quiere jojojo y fueron al departamento... a comer(se) xD_

_Kime: Oh yo tampoco solía leer fics en español, me topé con varios hace mucho tiempo (en otro fandom) y bueno... no me gustaron muchos, peor llegué aquí y... aquí estoy jajaja. Gracias, es bueno que te gustara owo eres de Chile? genial jaja y gracias a ti por leer c:_

_Bucchan: Jajaja me alegro mucho que te gustara owo. Yo también soy KotoUmi trash y no me arrepiento ni en lo más mínimo jaja, Honoka shipeando a KotoUmi?... jojo haz leído el Q&amp;A en el wiki? sino... hazlo... no te __arrepentirás_

_Adri: Jajaja sii, que no dejen herederos! mataaar! xD. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña un compañero de clases era sobrino del inspector de la escuela... tenía tantos enemigos... pobre, pero se los buscó, era muy pedante, arrogante y se creía superior a cualquiera... dejando eso de lado, sii Honoka estuvo a su lado siempre. Anju y Erena si aparecerán... más adelante c:_

_Rei: Jajaja bueno algunos no pueden pelear de vuelta, varios de hecho :/. Yo defendí unas cuantas veces a mi hermana menor de unos compañeros que la molestaban, solo yo puedo molestarla e.e. Habrá más NozoEli jaja descuida._

_Holi: Sip, Kotori tuvo la suerte de tener amigas que la ayudaran a sobrepasar todo eso. Y gracias es bueno que te gustara el cap c:_

_Danael chan: De verdad? ya pasó, cierto? Sip ahora sabes porque Kotori sabe defensa personal jeje, yo tampoco me imagino a Nozomi peleando o.o pero tampoco me la imagino mirando como Nico se mete en una pelea y ya, asi que opte por ponerla en la pelea jaja, _

_Maik: eres un loquillo xD no ellos no merecen tu saludo jajaja y es curioso que te encontraras con uno hace poco_

_Darksilversoul: muy cierto, si que lo puede llegar a ser :/ también me ha pasado algo parecido... jaja también quede conforme con el cap, me alegro que te gustara_

_Bleach: me alegro que te gustara y espero que tambien te gustara el momento nicomaki de este c: _

_Portgas: Nozomi sabeeeee! jajaja si, algo diferente para variar no es malo owo_

**_Alguien más ya leyó el Q&amp;A de Honoka que está en la wiki? yo di un grito ahogado jejeje mi mamá me pregunto si estaba bien y yo como... asdad Honoka eres tan sabia jajaja. Lo que ke preguntan a Honoka si se casaría con Kotori o con Umi, lo que responde que prefiere que Kotori y Umi se casen y ella sería su hija... Honoka confiamos en ti para que lo hagas realidad_**

**_Eso sería todo, GRACIAS por su Apoyo como siempre *-* y nos leemos_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Un pequeño capitulo diferente, desde el punto de vista de Nozomi, kotori y Nico. Espero que les guste c:_**

* * *

Nico entró al departamento y se fue a sentar donde mismo lo había estado antes, se dejó caer soltando un suspiro.

-Parece que tendrás que ser más directa con Maki-chan si quieres algo con ella –comentó Nozomi quien no se había levantado de su puesto

-¿Quién dijo que quiero algo con ella? –Nico la miró frunciendo el ceño- ¿y además que voy a querer de esa torpe pelirroja obsesiva de los tomates?

-Pareces muy molesta solo porque no se despidió de ti –se burló la peli morada- suenas tan despechada Nikochi

-No lo estoy –Niko miró en otra dirección, Nozomi hizo un sonido como un bufido- b-bueno si estoy molesta, pero es porque esa niña pareciera no conocer modales

-Si tú lo dices –se rió- pero aún así creo que si esperas algo de ella tendrás que ser más directa al pedirlo

-Ya te dije que no hay algo que quiera de ella –replicó la pelinegra

-Testaruda –murmuró Nozomi-por cierto, ¿por qué estabas con Maki-chan?

-Estaba hablando sobre el ensayo de una obra con mis compañeros cuando la vi salir de la universidad, me sorprendió verla junto a otras chicas, así que me acerqué a ella cuando se separó de ellas

-¿Y te acercaste a ella… porque…?

-B-Bueno… porque… porque así lo quise y punto –Niko miró a otro lugar sonrojada- además podría hablar con ella algo más tranquila ya que no estaba con ese chico, eeh… cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora

-Así que solo querías estar con ella ¿mh? –la mayor le dio una sugestiva sonrisa

Antes de que Niko pudiese responderle entró Kotori al departamento, ambas la miraron y notaron que tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara y sujetaba una de sus manos contra su pecho y la otra sobre esta.

-¿Kotori? –la llamó Niko

-¡Kya! –se sorprendió la peli gris- O-oh Niko-chan, Nozomi-chan

-¿Pasó algo bueno con Umi-chan? –sonrió con picardía Nozomi

-A-Algo así –se rió nerviosa- s-solo…

-¿Solo…? –hablaron las dos mayores

-Hoy le conté a Umi-chan –murmuró, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que las otras dos chicas escucharan

-¿Le dijiste tus sentimientos? –preguntó Nozomi sorprendida

-¡N-No! –la joven se sonrojó- le dije sobre… ya saben, mi pasado

-Oh era solo eso –dijo sin interés Niko, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba eso- ¡¿Le dijiste?!

-Kotori-chan ven a sentarte junto a nosotras –Nozomi le sonrió con amabilidad. Kotori se les acercó y se sentó junto a la pelinegra

-Muy bien, entonces le contaste sobre esa maldita loca –empezó Niko, miró a la menor con preocupación- ¿cómo lo tomo?

-Mejor que cualquiera de mis expectativas –sonrió al sentir una calidez en su pecho, recordando su mañana-tarde junto a la peli azul- de hecho lo primero que me dijo fue "así que… es por eso que sabes defensa personal" –soltó una risita

-¿Qué tipo de idiota dice eso después de contar una historia como la tuya? –dijo la pelinegra alzando una ceja

-Nikochi –Nozomi dijo su nombre con un tono de voz de advertencia- yo creo que es algo adorable que haya dicho eso

-Su cara después de decirlo fue lo más adorable, estoy segura que se regañó mentalmente por ser lo primero que salió de su boca –se volvió a reír- la verdad no quería que este día llegara a su fin, se sintió tan bien estar a su lado, sentir su mano fría con la mía… espero que no haya notado nada fuera de lo usual en mi comportamiento, me esforcé mucho para que no saliesen a flote todos mis sentimientos

-Descuida, estás hablando de Umi –Niko se cruzó de brazos- si hay algo que he aprendido de ese trío es que debes mostrarles un cartel gigante en sus caras para que se den cuenta de las cosas

-En eso… debo darle la razón a Nikochi –Nozomi miró a Kotori- ese trío sí que es… denso

-¿Eli-chan también lo es? –preguntó la menor

-Sí –le dio media sonrisa- sé que le dije que tomáramos las cosas con calma, pero hay veces que quiero, no lo sé, estar tomadas de la mano o darle un abrazo, pero ella no lo nota y solo mantiene una prudente distancia entre nosotras, solo cuando estamos solas se acerca un poco más e inicia más contacto físico

-Yo creo que en ese sentido eres tú la del problema, no Eli –apuntó Niko- es obvio que no puedes verte a ti misma, pero ella si puede ver tu cara cada vez que sus interacciones son demasiado para ti, no lo ocultas muy bien

-¿D-De verdad? –Nozomi se preocupó, nunca pensó que sus miedos se mostraran con tanta facilidad- Elicchi jamás ha hecho algún comentario sobre ello

-Eso es porque no quiere espantarte ni culparte –la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y la miró con cierto cariño- me alegra saber que estas en buenas manos

-… -la peli morada solo bajó su mirada, tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo

-Aunque eso no quita que es cierto que no es tan buena leyendo el… ambiente –suspiró Niko

-Tal vez es porque están tan acostumbradas entre ellas simplemente decirse las cosas, que les cuesta un poco darse cuenta de las intensiones de los demás –sugirió Kotori

-O simplemente son idiotas

-No le hagas caso Kotori-chan –Nozomi pasó su mirada de la peli gris a Niko- solo está molesta porque Maki-chan no se despidió de ella "como es debido"

-No es cierto –objetó de inmediato- solo quería fastidiarla un poco

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad la diseñadora

-Porque… se ve algo linda molesta y sonrojada –murmuró mirando en una dirección diferente de donde estaban Kotori y Nozomi

-A mí también me gusta la cara molesta y sonrojada de Elicchi, ¿sabes qué significa eso? –Nozomi la miraba con una gran sonrisa

-No me gusta Maki-chan –dijo mirando con fastidio a la mayor

-Tan poco honesta –suspiró la mayor

-Tranquilas –se rió nerviosa la menor, intentó cambiar el tema- hoy ganamos el segundo lugar al mejor diseño en el desfile de modas

-¿Enserio? –Nozomi la miró con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro- te felicito, sabía que les iría bien

-Era obvio que al menos serían uno de los tres mejores –sonrió Niko- después de todo, todo su grupo es muy talentoso

-Gracias chicas, fue realmente increíble y Honoka-chan no dejaba de decir cosas a toda velocidad –rió con el recuerdo, luego se sonrojó al recordar a la peli azul- y Umi-chan también me felicitó y—

-¿Umi fue? –Niko le preguntó interrumpiéndola

-Sí, he estado con ella desde que finalizó el desfile, pese a la cantidad de personas que habían no me costó encontrarlas, Honoka-chan de seguro llevó a la fuerza a Umi-chan al mesón con comida –se rió Kotori

-Esa niña solo piensa en comer –suspiró la pelinegra- terminara eng—

El sonido de golpes en la puerta sorprendió a las tres jóvenes, intercambiaron miradas y Kotori fue quien se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Llegó a la entra y miró por el agujero de la puerta, sonrió al ver quién era, y la abrió.

-Honoka-chan –dijo de manera de bienvenida

-Kotori-chan –respondió con energía la pelinaranja- Hola

-Hablando de la reina de roma –Niko dijo al escuchar la fuerte voz de la recién llegada

-Oh, Nozomi-chan, Niko-chan –Honoka apareció y detrás de ella la seguía Kotori- ¡Hoola!

-Hola Honoka-chan –Nozomi saludó de vuelta- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Quería hablar con Kotori-chan –respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Conmigo?

-Síp –asintió con energía y la miró con entusiasmo- debes contarme lo sucedido hoy con Umi-chan

Kotori se sonrojó un poco, pero cedió. Honoka se sentó junto a Nozomi, quedando frente a Kotori. La peli gris les contó con un poco más de detalles lo sucedido ese día, las otras tres jóvenes la escuchaban en respetuoso silencio, aunque Honoka se movía en su lugar.

-Así que eso pasó después de que me fui –la pelinaranja se cruzó de brazos pensativa- ¿y ahora qué?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Nozomi

-¿No es obvio? –la joven recorrió su mirada por las otras chicas, quienes le devolvieron la mirada confundidas- respecto a Umi-chan, estoy segura de que ella también debe sentir algo por ti

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Niko la miraba con incredulidad

-Mmm ¿corazonada? –sonrió la peli naranja

-Honoka-chan no creo…

-Vamos Kotori-chan, no puedes quedarte esperando a que suceda un milagro –Honoka infló sus mejillas

-No es necesario que te confieses –intervino Nozomi- pero si ir poco a poco demostrando tu interés en ella, también creo lo mismo que Honoka-chan, para Umi-chan no eres una simple amiga

-¿Pero y si me rechaza? –la joven bajó su mirada- me da miedo que la aleje de mi con una imprudente confesión y—

-Alto ahí –Niko levantó su mano en frente de la cara de la joven a su lado- pensándolo mejor… creo que tenga razón Honoka, siempre mostró mucho interés en ti, incluso cuando recién comenzaban a conocerse

-Pero… ya saben como es Umi-chan, solo se preocupa mucho por otros por su amable y despistada naturaleza… no necesariamente porque yo… -Kotori miró sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas, las empuñó en un intento de calmarse y reprimir el inevitable miedo

-Está bien Kotori-chan, descuida –Nozomi le dio una calmada sonrisa- no debes forzarte a hacerlo

-Nozomi tiene razón, no te fuerces a hacer algo que no crees estar preparada aún –Niko le dio media sonrisa

-¿Pero de verdad estará bien de esa manera? –la peli gris levantó su cabeza y se fijó en Honoka, quien la miraba con determinación- simplemente no hacer algo al respecto

-Yo… no… -la joven volvió a bajar su cabeza. Nunca había sido ella quien confesara sus sentimientos a la otra persona, principalmente porque nunca se sintió que merecía o era lo suficientemente buena para la otra persona, así que solo mantenía sus sentimientos bajo llave, la cual jamás se la dio a alguien, a ninguno de sus anteriores novios, ni siquiera notaron que ella guardaba una, pero con Umi todo se sentía _tan _diferente. Umi notó tantas cosas con solo haberla conocido un par de semanas, y pese a eso jamás la miró con lastima ni nada parecido, seguía tratándola como siempre y eso la aliviaba. Sonrió y relajó su cuerpo- tienes razón

-¿Kotori-chan?

-Honoka-chan tiene razón, yo quiero… quiero que sea diferente –levantó su vista para mirar a sus amigas- esta vez seré yo quien dé el primer paso, me esforzaré. Quiero cambiar, aunque me da miedo, lo haré

-Así se habla –Honoka se levantó y se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga abrazándola- estoy segura que todo saldrá bien

Nozomi y Niko se miraron y sonrieron.

-Te daré mucho poder espiritual –Nozomi se levantó y también abrazó a la peli gris

-Terminaran asfixiando a Kotori – comento Niko sin moverse de su lugar

-Ouh ¿Nikochi también quiere suerte con Maki-chan? –Nozomi se separó se acercó a la pelinegra- descuida también te daré poder espiritual

-¡¿Qué?! –Niko intentó retroceder pero al estar sentada no tenia escapatoria, sin poder impedirlo Nozomi la abrazó- ¡No, suéltame!

-¿Maki-chan? –Honoka y Kotori se separaron y miraron a la idol sorprendidas

-¿Ves lo que haces? Les estas dando una idea errónea –dijo con dificultad por estar forcejeando con Nozomi

-Yo creo que eres tú la que tiene una idea equivocada –se burló la tarotista

-¿Cómo rayos es siquiera eso posible? –la peli morada se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa

-Siendo tan poco honesta que terminas creyendo tu mentira –se burló Nozomi, aunque su mirada denotaba cierta seriedad. Niko solo miró en otra dirección y se quedó callada

-¿Te gusta Maki-chan, Niko-chan? –preguntó Honoka

-…Ya es tarde me debo ir –Niko se levantó y miró a las dos menores, les dio una leve sonrisa- suerte Kotori, nos vemos chicas –miró a Nozomi quien la miraba sin mayor expresión en su rostro, tal vez con un poco de preocupación- nos vemos

-Nos vemos Nikocchi –se despidieron. Niko se alejó, escucharon el abrir y cerrar de la puerta

-Yo también me iré –Honoka se puso de pie- Rin-chan quería que termináramos un videojuego hoy, nos vemos

Honoka le sonrió a las dos jóvenes que quedaban y se fue. Después de escuchar por segunda vez el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio.

-Nozomi-chan –la menor llamó con suavidad

-¿Sí?

-Tú… ¿estás bien con Eli-chan?

-¿A qué te refieres? –la mayor la miró con curiosidad

-Es solo una idea, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Creo que estas pensando demasiado

-No estoy segura si entiendo lo que me quieres decir –Nozomi apretó la mandíbula. _Lo está notando_

_-_Últimamente cada vez que vuelves de salir o estar con Eli-chan… -la miró con preocupación- te quedas mucho rato pensando y eso—

-Kotori-chan –la interrumpió- estoy bien con Elicchi, solo… -desvió su mirada al suelo- …solo necesito un momento para mi

-… -Kotori solo la miraba con preocupación. No creía del todo en lo que le dijo- si tú lo dices. Me iré a mi habitación, si necesitas algo… lo que sea estaré allí…

-De acuerdo –le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Vio como la peli gris entraba a su habitación, tan pronto como ya no estaba a su vista, dejó de sonreír para hace runa leve mueca de tristeza- lo siento Kotori-chan

Nozomi se fue a su propia habitación y se recostó sobre su cama mirando al techo, sin quererlo comenzó a recordar diferentes momentos con Eli, el ritmo de su corazón comenzaba a aumentar, un cálido sentimiento inundó su pecho. De un momento a otro los recuerdos pasaron a mano de la imaginación, Eli sonriendo con frialdad, con una cruel expresión en su rostro, literalmente con el corazón de Nozomi en su mano, apretándolo con fuerza, el dolor se sentía real y el miedo la inundó.

-Elicchi –susurró- ella no me hará daño

_¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

-No lo hará –repitió, se aferró a su almohada- confío en ella

_Y eso te llevará a más dolor y miedo._

-No –evocó la cálida sonrisa de la rubia, sus palabras, sus gestos, su mirada. Comenzó a calmarse- no lo hará, ella… Elicchi… -se aferró más a su almohada, pese a estar más calmada, aún prevalecía cierto miedo- estoy… asustada… Elicchi

El sonido de su celular la hizo saltar por la sorpresa, lo tomó y vio que tenía un mensaje de la rubia en la que tanto había estado pensando.

**_"Cuento los segundos para poder verte mañana. Espero que duermas bien. Te quiero"_**

Soltó una risita al leerlo.

-En el momento justo, mi Elicchi –Todo rastro de miedo se desvaneció como si el mensaje de su novia como si fuese un hechizo mágico.

Respondió rápidamente el mensaje y se volvió a recostar, esperando una respuesta. Se la pasó mensajeandose con la rubia por casi una hora cuando decidió que ya era tarde y debía dormir. Se despidió de la rubia y se dejó inundar con la cálida sensación que le dejó hablar con ella.

* * *

**_¿qué les pareció? espero que les gustara. ahora se viene lo bueno ¿no creen? owo_**

_Adri: Jajaja si, no debian matarse sino como lo hago en la historia con tres principales muertas? D: xD_

_Kasura: Ahora sabes que siente Kotori c: Ya falta poco (coff solo unos 1464 cap más coff)_

_Guest: He aquí el capitulo owo y me alegro que te gustara_

_Holi: Menos mal que en conce no fue gran cosa, a fue suficiente con el 2010 me halagas -/- espero que la pasaras bien el 18 tiki tiki tiiii jeje_

_Rei: Hechoo owo/_

_Kime: Mmm no afecto mucho, aunque si fue woou, Jajaja bueno tal vez en unos 100 cap más se confiese o Niko le de un beso (?) El trío SG son un desmadre xD_

_Mashiro09: De verdad? Muuuchas gracias. Intentaré actualizar más pronto_

_Danael: Jajaja no grites o te regañaran (?). Lo intentoooo, pero siempre me atrapan otras cosas :c. Es que el trío SG popular es como asdsads y no lo puedo evitar jaja. Tú también cuidate c:_

_Guest: Jeje lo intenté, a ver si logró actualizar en una semana. Esas tres se conocen peleando y moriran peleandose xD_

_Capamerica: Jajaja yo creo que algo así tendrás que esperar para un beso xDD. Me alegra que te guste el fic, me gusta la idea de agregar más temas a la historia, que a mi me parecen... interesantes?. También me gustan ese par, es que tienen un no sé que -w-_

_Betov2: y ese _"hhnnggg" _es bueno o malo? . Curiosidad saciada? jeje. Algun dia vere la pelicula :cc._

_BellaBella210: jajaja a todos nos suele pasar. Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo, pero me pasa más con el kotoumi y nozoeli jaja. Lo sientooo! x3 intentaré subir el prox mas temprano!. Y que bueno que te gustara_

_Bleach: Yeii te gustó el NicoMaki owo. Maki densa? noooo como creees jaja. Ouh gracias, intentare subir antes para el prox cap_

_Maki is the boss: Graaacias yeeiii tuve pulgar arriba :D_

_TokoxTsunami: jajaja si verdad? casi no me las imagino de otra forma a esas tres. Bueno, pronto, pronto no fue pero es algo no? jejeje_

_Portgas: Nooo, cuidate de la chanclaa! D: Y graacias_

_ **Los sorprendi con el dato de Honoka eh? jojojo Honoka sabeeeeee. **_

_**GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, acabo de caer en cuenta que el fic tiene más de 11.000 views y 200 reviews *-* me hacen taaan feliz x3 espero seguir compartiendo más cap con ustedes y le guste la historia. **_

_**Mmm ahora responderé los reviews por mensaje a los que pueda, se hace muy largo aquí y eso podría molestar un poco o no? n_nU **_

_**PD: Noté algunos errores y los arreglaré en estos días sobre los cap anteriores, no afectan en la historia en si, pero... quiero corregirlo porque... no sé no me gusta que no quede elocuente. Saludos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Salio nuevo cap, ¡rápido pidan un deseo! jejeje... :c lo siento por tardame... otra vez. siento que cada vez que intento subir cap en un plazo de una semana algo pasa :/ Pero bueno ya está aquí y espero que lo disfruten, porque pronto se acabará la historia.**_

* * *

Eli esperaba que Nozomi saliese de clases, era jueves y ese día tendrían una cita. La rubia estaba muy ansiosa, impaciente a que llegara la hora en que terminaran las clases de su novia, ya la había invitado a salir el día anterior, pero la rechazó diciendo que debía hacer otras cosas. Después de esperar cerca de 15 minutos la peli morada apareció en su campo de vista. Sonrió ampliamente al ver lo linda que se veía Nozomi con el pelo suelto y una cinta en su cabello.

-Lamento tardarme Elicchi –dijo la mayor al llegar a su lado, con una sonrisa culpable- pero tuve que hablar sobre un trabajo con mis compañeros

-Descuida, no me molesta esperar por ti –contestó con sinceridad. Nozomi abrió un poco más sus ojos sorprendida por esa respuesta, Eli vio un una extraña reacción en la mirada de la otra, una peligrosa mezcla de felicidad y miedo. Dejó de sonreír al instante y murmuró- lo siento

-No tienes que disculparte –Nozomi se le acercó y la abrazó- me hace muy feliz escuchar eso, de verdad. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia y cuidado conmigo

-Vales toda la paciencia y cuidado del mundo –murmuró la rubia, dejando una vez más que su lado más afectuoso se le escapara sin querer- agh lo hice otra vez, lo siento

-Elicchi –escuchó su nombre con un tono de molestia- ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte. Además…

-¿Además? –Eli se separó un poco de Nozomi, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarse una a la otra a la cara

-Además me haces sentir… por primera vez amada, de una manera real –susurró la peli morada bajando su mirada avergonzada y algo triste

-En ese caso espero que no te moleste que siga haciéndolo –la rubia acercó su cara un poco a la de su novia, dejándola a escasos centímetros de diferencia

-No –le respondió con suavidad. Nozomi cerró sus ojos y esperó. Eli sonrió ante el gesto y se terminó de acercar, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran por primera vez desde que se hicieron pareja

Pese que habían estado saliendo por varios días, era la primera vez que Eli se atrevía a besar a la mayor, le daba miedo saber que si lo hacía sin cuidado Nozomi se espantaría y terminaría su relación. Los labios de la joven eran suaves y tenían cierto sabor a chocolate, sentía como todo en su mente se vaciaba para dejar solo espacio para las sensaciones del momento. No estaba segura por cuánto tiempo se besaron, pero la causa de su separación fue la falta de aire. Lentamente se alejaron una de la otra, ambas con los ojos cerrados, Eli, al abrirlos se encontró con la cara sonrojada de Nozomi, quien la miraba sorprendida. Tragó saliva esperando algún tipo de reacción, Nozomi lentamente bajó su cara, los pensamientos de la rubia se dispararon a cosas negativas, asustada se intentó separar de la mayor, pero esta mantuvo su agarre.

-Nozomi –la llamó con suavidad

-Elicchi –la peli morada lentamente levantó su cara, mostrándole una gran sonrisa- eso… se sintió muy bien

-Nozomi –soltó otra vez su nombre en un suspiro cargado de alivio- me alegro de escuchar eso

-¿Entonces vamos a ver esa película? –preguntó separándose poco a poco

-Sí –también apareció una sonrisa en sus labios

Se soltaron y comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, manteniendo una animada conversación. Al llegar al cine, Nozomi fue quien se ofreció para ir a comprar las entradas; cuando volvió se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala del cine, Eli no estaba segura de que película verían o de que trataba, ya que la peli morada fue quien la escogió. Después de 15 minutos de película, la rubia estaba aferrada al brazo de Nozomi, la película resultó ser de miedo con un poco de romance no permitido, lo cual la tenía sus emociones al límite. Con el transcurso de la película, la rubia se aferraba cada vez más al brazo de su novia, por otro lado Nozomi parecía disfrutar de la película y en especial de sus reacciones.

-No-No-Nozomi… -susurro sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante

-Elicchi me dejaras sin circulación en los dedos –habló la peli morada con un tono de voz divertida

-Lo siento, pe-pero –Eli miró asustada la gran pantalla y en ese momento apareció el antagonista sin previo aviso- ¡kya!

-Elicchi es solo una película –se rió Nozomi, quien la abrazó y acarició su cabello

-Lo sé –murmuró contra el hombro de la joven, lentamente se separó de ella- gracias

Después de eso, ambas siguieron viendo la película en tranquilidad, o al menos lo más tranquila que Eli pudo estar. Al terminar salieron lentamente del cine, Eli aún aferraba al brazo de Nozomi quien se reía suavemente.

-No puedo creer que al final haya muerto –sollozó Eli

-No pensé que serías asustadiza y sentimental Elicchi –Nozomi se volvió a reír

-Mouu Nozomi –se quejó avergonzada

-¿Quieres ir al departamento a tomar té? –preguntó con una sonrisa la peli morada, cambiando el tema- Kotori-chan hizo un pastel de chocolate

-Seguro –El entusiasmo de la rubia volvió casi de golpe. La tomó de la mano y le sonrió- vamos

Nozomi la miró sorprendida, bajó su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió levemente, para luego volver a mirar a la rubia y asentir con entusiasmo.

* * *

Maki caminaba por el campus esperando que fuese la hora indicada para juntarse con Niko, esta la había invitado o según su punto de vista, la había obligado a acompañarla para comprar ropa. A su lado caminaba Yuuki hablando sobre un programa de televisión que vio el día anterior.

-Me pareció muy gracioso, deberías verlo, seguro está online –sonrió el joven

-Mm no lo sé, no me interesan mucho ese tipo de programas, solo hacen el ridículo de ellos mismos –respondió mirándolo brevemente

-Tienes una manera algo amargada de ver las cosas –se rió el joven, después de ya más de un mes siendo compañeros de clases y usualmente pasando el tiempo juntos el castaño tenía más confianza al tratar con ella

-Solo era la verdad y no puedes decirme que no es cierto –lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-Cierto, pero aún así es divertido –sonrió con amplitud

La joven miró su reloj y notó que ya era la hora así que cambio el rumbo por el cual iban.

-¿Eh? –el joven se quedó de pie al ver el cambio de dirección de la pelirroja

-Debo juntarme con una… amiga –Maki no pudo evitar sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas- nos vemos

-Oh, de acuerdo –el joven levantó su mano y la movió de manera de despedida- nos vemos mañana

Maki solo asintió y se fue detrás del campus de la universidad donde había un amplio espacio con pasto, allí acordó verse con Niko. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos se hacían más largos y la velocidad de la caminata aumentaba. Dio vuelta en la esquina donde terminaba el edificio, se detuvo y escaneó el lugar con la mirada en busca de la pelinegra y la encontró de una manera que no esperaba. Niko estaba en el centro de un grupo de jóvenes, como siempre que la veía o se la encontraba, pero algo era diferente, había alguien con ella, un chico, que la tenía sujeta por la cintura, besándola. Niko lo tenía agarrado de su camisa, con sus ojos cerrados. La pelirroja sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, apretó la mandíbula y sus puños. Ambos se separaron y sonrieron un poco, causando una oleada de celos en su interior.

_No tengo derecho a sentirme celosa, no tengo derecho a sentirme celosa, no tengo derecho…_

Al parecer Niko sintió su fuerte mirada ya que giró su cabeza para mirarla, sus miradas se cruzaron y la pelinegra sonrió más y levantó su mano para indicar que se acercara. Este simple gesto amistoso enfureció a Maki, pero más que estar molesta con la pelinegra, estaba molesta con ella misma, por no ser capaz de reprimir sus sentimientos y su malestar ante lo visto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Mientras corría, podía jurar que escucho su nombre siendo llamado, pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo.

Cuando al fin dejó de correr se había alejado bastante de la universidad, miró a su alrededor y suspiró, se puso a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Se sentía tonta por haber huido de esa manera, un patético intento por huir de lo que siente. Desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la mayor se sentía de cierta manera feliz y asustada, no estaba segura que hacer o que pensar, todo se sentía tan nuevo, estar con ella la llenaba de una cálida sensación, cuando no estaba con ella lentamente la comenzaba a extrañar, el que Niko estuviese en su cabeza casi las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana le molestaba e inquietaba, pero pese a eso no todo era tan negativo, después de todo, le agrada esa extraña felicidad que sentía.

Miró se celular y notó las llamadas perdidas de Niko. Soltó un suspiró e hizo algo que realmente esperaba no tener que hacer.

-Maki-chan bienvenida –Nozomi le abrió la puerta de su departamento con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Nozomi –la pelirroja entró y fue hasta la cocina, donde estaba Eli comiendo animadamente te un trozo de pastel de chocolate. La rubia cuando notó la presencia de la menor intentó componerse y parecer más madura- No engañas a nadie

-Ni siquiera sé para qué aparentaría frente a ti –la rubia suspiró para luego sonreírle- cambiando de tema, ¿por qué querías hablar con nosotras?

-Es sobre... Niko-chan –bajó su mirada avergonzada

-¿De Nikochi? –Nozomi se sentó junto a Eli

-S-Sí verán… yo…

-Oh por… -Eli abrió como plato sus ojos- no me digas que…

-Vaya quien lo imaginaria –Nozomi sonrió con picardía

-¡Lo sabía! –Eli levantó sus brazos con una gran sonrisa- sabía que te gusta Niko

-¡Ya basta! –gritó la menor completamente roja- si hubiese sabido que solo se burlarían entonces mejor hubiese llamado a Umi

-¿Crees que Umi no se hubiese burlado? –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia

-Lo hubiese hecho, pero Kotori la contendría, no la alentaría –contestó frunciendo el ceño

-Mmm tiene un punto –dijo Nozomi después de pensarlo un poco- dejando las bromas de lado, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Maki suspiró y les contó lo ocurrido ese día, aunque omitió lo que sentía mayoritariamente, después de todo no sabía ni cómo llamarlos.

-Ya veo, entonces te pusiste celosa y huiste –comentó Eli

-¿Son celos o envidia? –preguntó Nozomi

-¿Eh?

-Se siente celos cuando percibes una amenaza por parte de alguien hacia algo que se considera de tu propiedad. La envidia es desear algo que tiene otra persona –sonrió la peli morada- es decir, en tu caso, ¿sientes celos porque alguien más está teniendo la atención de Nikochi que crees que te pertenece o es que querías ser tu quien estuviese besando a Nikochi?

-Suena tan posesivo lo primero y no creo que sea eso -la pelirroja lo pensó un momento- supongo que sentí un poco de ambas

-Es entendible –Eli le sonrió un poco- no creas que es tan fuera de lo normal

-Pero es molesto –apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa y se cubrió con sus manos- yo…

Antes de que pudiese continuar golpearon la puerta con fuerza, todas se miraron y Nozomi se levantó para ir a abrir, sintieron una voz nueva, la de Niko.

-¡No la entiendo! –casi gritó la pelinegra aun sin entrar donde estaban las otras dos amigas- se supone que saldríamos y cuando la vi donde nos juntaríamos ¿sabes lo que hizo? ¡Huyó! La perseguí, pero es muy rápida así que la perdí de vista, le grité varias veces, pero no parecía que me escuchara

-Nikochi –la interrumpió Nozomi, apareciendo en la cocina- veras…

-Me irrita que ni siquiera tenga la decencia de contestar mis llamadas –Niko entró a la cocina también con el ceño fruncido, se veía realmente molesta- no entiendo que fue—

Se quedó callada al ver a la pelirroja sentada en la cocina, mirándola sorprendida junto a una Eli totalmente incomoda. Eli y Nozomi intercambiaron miradas varias veces hasta que esta última hizo una señal para dejarlas solas, la rubia se puso de pie y caminó junto a Nozomi hasta su habitación. Maki escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Nozomi, pero en ningún momento despegó su mirada de Niko, quien tampoco la dejaba de mirar.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó la mayor

-¿Qué? –contestó secamente

-¿Me dirás por qué me dejaste plantada o por qué huiste? –la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago –Maki desvió su mirada

-¡Pero me debes una explicación! –Niko levantó su voz haciendo que la menor la volviera a mirar- vas a donde acordamos juntarnos, te veo y sales corriendo, ¡¿eso qué sentido tiene?!

-Tal vez no debiste citarme a la misma hora en que estarías besuqueándote con tu novio –contestó irritada

-¿Novio? –Niko se molestaba cada vez más- ni siquiera tengo uno

-Entonces te besas con tu amigo con ventaja –Maki se cruzó de brazos, Niko se había estado besando con alguien que ni siquiera era su novio, eso la hizo sentir aún más rabia que antes.

-Tú… -Niko dejó de fruncir por un instante el ceño para volver a mirarla con molestia- ¿y qué si me estaba besando con mi "novio"? es normal hacer esas cosas con la persona que quieres, no es una razón para simplemente haber huido como lo hiciste

-… -sabía que no estaba en su derecho a reprochar las acciones de la mayor, como ella dijo, era normal ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía evitar sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho al recordarlo y la hacía actuar de manera defensiva contra Niko. Se quedó mirando el suelo hasta que escuchó un gran suspiro por parte de la mayor

-No es mi novio ni siquiera algo parecido –vio como Niko se sentaba frente a ella, pero sin mirarla- solo estábamos ensayando una obra, esa escena me cuesta por lo que pedí que la practicáramos. No logro poner suficiente realismo en las escenas románticas, eso ya te lo había dicho

-… -Maki la miró sorprendida, poco a poco se sonrojó por la vergüenza, sintiéndose idiota al mal interpretar todo y dejarse llevar por esas emociones- lo siento, no sé por qué me comporté de esa manera

-¿Eh? Lo siento no te escuché –una burlesca sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la pelinegra- ¿podrías repetirlo?

-Dije que lo siento –Maki la miró avergonzada- espero que escucharas porque no lo repetiré

-Ouh Maki-chan realmente puede ser adorable de vez en cuando –Niko se le acercó y la abrazó, el primer instinto de la menor fue alejarla, pero se dejó, por dos simples razones; una, para compensar de cierta manera su falta, y dos, le agradaba el calor que le proporcionaba el contacto físico con Niko, aunque no es algo que admitiría en voz alta- pero no te perdonaré tan fácilmente

-Ya dije que lo siento –se quejó la pelirroja

-Creí que no lo repetirías –replicó inflando sus mejillas. Antes de que Maki pudiese contestarle volvió a hablar- pero no es suficiente

-¿Qu-Qué tal si te compenso por lo de hoy? –preguntó bajando su cabeza, para que no la mayor no viera su creciente sonrojo

-¿C-compensar?

-Sí… que tal si… -la menor pensó un momento- ya que no salimos hoy, salgamos otro día

-… -Niko se separó de ella para mirarla mejor. Maki también la miró

-¡Di algo!

-Bi-Bien, ya que insistes, a-acepto salir otro día contigo –vio como Niko también ganaba color en sus mejillas- aunque no esperaba que se te ocurriera algo

-Cállate y agradece que te estoy invitando a salir otra vez –la menor se molestó un poco

-¡Tú deberías estar agradecida de que la gran Niko Ni vuelva a disponer de su valioso tiempo para salir contigo!

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes? –las dos se miraron molestas, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas no se iba

-Como ser antisocial por ejemplo –la mayor fue la primera en desviar su mirada

-Es asocial para tu información –le corrigió- los antisociales son quienes hacen delitos y esas cosas

-… -recibió como respuesta solo una mirada extrañada por parte de la pelinegra

-¡Deja de mirarme así! –se volvió a sonrojar- es algo que me explicó Umi hace un tiempo

-Ustedes dos de verdad necesitan sociabilizar más –Niko se alejó de la menor

-O tal vez tú necesitas leer algo más que tan solo tus guiones –contraataco en un murmullo

-¡Te oí!

-Me largo antes de que termine enferma de los nervios contigo –Maki se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la salida del departamento. Abrió la puerta y al dar su primer paso fuera del lugar sintió que la tomaban de la mano, Niko sujetó su mano con las dos de ella mientras miraba al suelo.

-Te… te enviaré la hora y donde nos podríamos juntar el próximo fin de semana –murmuró levantando un poco la cabeza dejando ver un leve y lindo sonrojo en su rostro- sin sorpresas esta vez

-D-De acuerdo –la menor se quedó sin palabras ante la adorable vista frente a ella- n-nos vemos

-Mmh –la vio asentir con su cabeza- nos vemos

Sintió como soltaba su mano y el calor que le proporcionaba junto con ella. La quedó mirando un breve instante antes de irse. Cada paso que daba era más rápido que el anterior, cubrió con su mano su boca y sentía que su cara ardía.

* * *

-Me sorprendes Nikochi –Nozomi habló saliendo de la habitación seguida por Eli

-No sé de que hablas –Niko miró a otro lugar sonrojada

-Niko –la llamó Eli con seriedad

-Eek -la pelinegra se sobresalto al ver la cara seria de la rubia

-Más te vale cuidar a Maki en su cita –dio un paso adelante, escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de Nozomi

-¡N-No-No es una cita! –le gritó

-Eso parecía para mí- Eli dio otro paso delante de manera amenazadora

-¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera! –gritó nerviosa, Eli no habló, solo se le quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos- Agh olvidalo, me voy, aun tengo cosas que hacer

Niko dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente. Eli seguía mirando la puerta hasta que escuchó una carcajada por parte de Nozomi, la rubia la miró confundida.

-Realmente espantaste a Nikochi –dijo entre risas su novia

-Solo estoy cuidando de Maki –se sonrojó Eli al darse cuenta de lo que hizo

-Ella ya es una adulta Elicchi –Nozomi se le acercó y le besó la mejilla para luego abrazarla- sabe cuidarse sola

-Lo-Lo sé –la rubia suspiró- es solo que… me preocupa que salga muy lastimada de todo esto, después de todo es la primera vez que ella siente algo por alguien

-Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes –Nozomi la soltó- conozco a Nikochi, si supiera que no sería buena para Maki-chan entonces hubiese intervenido

-¿Crees que Niko lo hará bien? –preguntó

-Mmm eso no es algo que pueda saber –Nozomi le sonrió misteriosamente

-Nozomi… -la rubia sonrió y se le acercó para abrazarla

-¿Elicchi quiere más pastel?

-… -solo asintió y la peli morada se rió

-Vamos –la tomó de la mano y fueron a comer más pastel

* * *

-Gracias por esperarme Kotori –Umi llegó al lado de la peli gris, quien la esperaba en la entrada de la universidad

-No hay problema Umi-chan –sonrió alegremente, como siempre, a la peli azul

El par se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hablando sobre el nuevo trabajo que le dieron para la clase de italiano, que por supuesto harían juntas. Después de ponerse de acuerdo para hacerlo el viernes después de clases se fueron a tomar un helado. Siguieron caminando en dirección al café donde trabajaba Kotori, hablando sobre cosas triviales.

-Hay algo que me causa curiosidad –Umi miró a la menor junto a ella

-¿Qué cosa? –ladeo su cabeza un poco

-¿Por qué te llaman Minalinsky?

-Amm bueno, ya que comencé a trabajar y no quería que mis compañeras, amigas ni mis padres supieran de ello, opté por un seudónimo –vio como Kotori se sonrojaba un poco- no esperaba que me volvería… popular en el trabajo ni mucho menos que me llamaran "la legendaria Minalinsky"

-Ya veo –sonrió- ¿y tus padres saben ahora?

-Sí –se rió nerviosamente- mi papá se molestó

-¿Y tú mamá como lo tomó?

-Mmm bien, ¿creo? –puso un dedo en su barbilla- solo suspiró y dijo "solo ten cuidado de los depravados"

-Muy buen consejo –se rió Umi

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al café. Kotori se detuvo y miró al suelo, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

-¿Kotori? –la miró preocupada

-Ah, lo siento me quedé pensando un momento –se disculpó la peli gris

-Oh de acuerdo –volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Umi frotó su brazo y habló- bueno es hora que me vaya, nos vemos

-Claro –Kotori la miró un instante antes de tragar mucho aire y hablar- Umi-chan amm… ¿te gustaría ver alguna película en mi departamento este fin de semana?

-Me encatnaría –la sonrisa de Umi se aflojó- pero no puedo

-Oh –Kotori bajó su mirada decepcionada- entiendo

-Lo siento, pero no he ido a casa de mis padres en casi dos meses, desde que comenzó el segundo semestre y mi padre me está insistiendo mucho en que vaya –pasó su mano por su pelo algo fastidiada

-Está bien, no te preocupes –le sonrió con ternura. Umi se tuvo que morder el labio aguantando las ganas de besarla

-Podemos hacerlo otro día, si quieres –intentó arreglar la situación

-Seguro –la sonrisa de la menor se agrando e ilumino con la idea, haciendo que el corazón de Umi se llenara de una cálida sensación

-Ahora si me voy –volvió a sonreír la peli azul- nos vemos

-Nos vemos Umi-chan –Kotori dio media vuelta y entró por la puerta de empleados al café

Umi dejó escapar le aire que estaba conteniendo. La nueva idea de ver una película, con Kotori, solas, la hacía feliz, tal vez podría avanzar más en su intento en descubrir si la peli gris tenía a alguien _especial_ para ella. Con esa idea en la cabeza comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento.

Estaba casi llegando cuando sintió que la llamaban al celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que era Honoka.

-¿Sí? –contestó

-¿Umi-chan? –la voz de Honoka sonó al otro lado- ¿estás con Kotori-chan?

-No, acabo de ir a dejarla al trabajo

-Genial -¿_genial?- _¿estás ocupada este viernes en la tarde-noche?

-Mm pensaba hacer un trabajo con Kotori después de la clase, pero luego no tengo ningún plan en especial –se sentía algo confundida con las preguntas

-¡Oh perfecto! –la voz de la pelinaranja se animó- entonces tu podrás distraerla

-¿Distraerla? –ya se había perdido totalmente la peli azul- no te entiendo Honoka

-Oh claro, lo siento –se rió la joven- este sábado es el cumpleaños de Kotori-chan y queríamos celebrarlo el viernes en la noche

-¿El cumpleaños de Kotori? –se sorprendió con esta repentina información

-Sí, queremos ir a beber algo y tal vez ir al karaoke o algo, aun lo estamos planeando con Niko-chan y Nozomi-chan –dijo con alegría

-E-Entiendo –su mente aún estaba enfocada en que sería el cumpleaños de la peli gris

-Mañana te explicaré más cosas –se escuchó un fuerte ruido de fondo- me debo ir, Rin-chan acaba de volver y cayó en mi trampa –escuchó un grito de fondo y la risa de Honoka- nos vemos si salgo viva de esto Umi-chan, ¡bye bye!

No alcanzó a contestar cuando la llamada se terminó. Se preguntó que estaría pasando en el departamento del par peli naranaja, pero prefirió apartarlo de su mente, enfocándose en lo principal.

-El cumpleaños de Kotori… -Umi sintió cierto pánico apoderarse de ella- ¿Qué le regalaré?

* * *

_**Adivinen qué! Era broma, aún queda mucho para que termine la historia xDD **_

_**¡Nooo, con la chancla nooo!**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo y paciencia -w-... Muuuchas gracias**_

_**¿No soy la única que le gusta Papachika, cierto? ¡¿cierto?! jejeje**_

_Bucchan: MAki? como creees? jajaja. Sí, hay que mandar todo nuestro apoyo a Kotori... lo necesitará con la reina de la densidad, Umi Sonoda jajaja._

_Karina Riddle: A mi también, esas tres peleando son oro jejeje y gracias_

_lectorafantasma: Sii, ya me lo habían pedido y me dije, ¿por qué no? jeje amigas... kotonozonico? no sé jajaja. Aquí hay NikoMaki! espero que fuese suficiente... por ahora._

_Holi: Yo creo que haré uno dos más, más adelante obviamente jeje, me alegra que te gustara c: _

_Danael chan: Que pasará entre ellas? Buena pregunta jejeje y el NikoMaki igual, a ver quien llega primero a la meta de "Pareja" jojojo. Creeme que lo bueno se viene ¬u¬ y cuando llegue... los haré esperar un mes para el prox cap jajajaj no broma, intentaré que sea más seguido... aunque siento que cada vez que pongo eso algo pasa y termino retrasandome :c_

_Rei: Nozomi celosa? mmm tal vez lo veas, tal vez jojo. Es que Umi y Kotori... me provocan una sensación como a de un meme... now kiss! jajaja. _

_Bleach: Es una buena idea, que haga un lienzo gigante colgando del edificio de la universidad, a ver si lo nota jajaja. _

_Betov2: Gracias a ti owo. y si ya veremos como avanzan las cosas, creo que no pensar demasiado para Nozomi es difícil :/ en cuanto a Kotori cuidado que va nuestra pajarita al ataque! y Niko... es que ese par es tan... NikoMaki jajajaj_

_Kasura Mitsu: Umi necesita GRANDES insinuaciones para que capte algo jajaja. Prometo que ese beso será... jojo no spoilers _

_TokoxTsunami: Gracias c: y si, Niko es un heladito y Maki el sol (?) _

**_A partir de este punto los cap serán más largos. Solo para confirmar, era broma lo que se acarará pronto, el fic lo tengo planeado hasta unos 30 cap app. así que no me maten :c _**

**_PD: Ya vieron la hermosisisisisima carta nueva de Hanayo UR que dieron en el sif japo? a mi me mató! y yo sé que a Rin también 1313_**


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Crees qué esto le guste? –preguntó Umi por centésima vez a Honoka

-Mm es posible, pero aún así creo que deberías regalarle el peluche de alpaca que vimos –contestó la peli naranja, una vez más

Umi salió de clases y llamó rápidamente a Honoka pidiéndole ayuda con el regalo de cumpleaños para Kotori. La peli naranja aceptó y se reunieron a los 20 minutos de terminar la llamada, la joven llegó junto a Tsubasa. Después de casi una hora mirando posibles regalos tanto Honoka como Tsubasa estaban aburridas, aunque Tsubasa estaba algo más irritada que aburrida.

-¿Por qué no me dejas decirle mi idea para el regalo de Kotori? –susurró Tsubasa al oído de Honoka, quien soltó una risita

-No creo que sea bueno decirle que se amarre un lazo al cuello y se convierta ella misma en el regalo –Honoka le sonrió a su novia

-¿Por qué no? –Tsubasa se cruzó de brazos- eso apresuraría bastante las cosas, es obvio que se gustan, solo que Kotori es muy insegura para si quiera pensarlo y Umi… es Umi.

-En eso no te puedo discutir –se volvió a reír la joven- pero aún así es algo decidimos que debían lograr por ellas mismas.

-A la velocidad de la luz a la que avanzan…

-¿Honoka qué piensas de esto? –Umi le mostró una caja de chocolates rosado muy linda

-Umi-chan… -Honoka se puso a reír

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó sin entender

-Dice "Feliz San Valentín" genio –Tsubasa se burló. Umi miró la caja en sus manos y confirmó las palabras de la castaña, provocando que se sonrojara

-Además a Kotori-chan le gustan más los pasteles –contestó la peli naranja. Al ver la derrotada mirada de la peli azul no puedo evitar acercarse a ella y poner su mano sobre el hombro de esta- solo regale ese peluche, te aseguro que lo amará

-De acuerdo –suspiró la joven, miró a Honoka luego a Tsubasa y volvió su mirada a la primera- Gracias por acompañarme, sé que debió ser una molestia

-Un poco –Sonrió Tsubasa- pero fue divertido

-Me alegra poder ayudarte –Honoka le dio una gran sonrisa- ahora nos debemos ir. ¡Oh! Y recuerda retener a Kotori-chan en tu departamento hasta que te mande un mensaje

-Sí –asintió la peli azul con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos Umi-chan –la peli naranja corrió hasta su novia y se fueron

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Umi miró la hora, faltaba un poco más de dos horas para reunirse con Kotori, por lo que se fue a comprar el peluche.

Al salir de la tienda satisfecha con su compra, se dirigió a su departamento. Una vez que llegó se fue directamente a la habitación extra que tenía y dejó el peluche guardado en el armario que había allí. Volvió a la cocina, miró la hora, le quedaba una hora con veinte minutos para que llegara Kotori. Se puso a cocinar ya que no había comido en todo el día. De manera tortuosamente lenta pasó el tiempo para Umi, se dio vueltas por todo el departamento intentando calmarse, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa por que llegara la peli gris, por lo que cuando sonó su teléfono contestó rápidamente, para aceptar que Kotori subiera hasta su departamento. Colgó y miró alrededor asegurándose que estuviese todo ordenado. Escuchó un toque de puerta y fue a abrirla.

-Hola Kotori –saludó con cortesía

-Hola Umi-chan –contestó la peli gris con una gran sonrisa

-Pasa por favor –Umi se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar

-Con permiso –Kotori se sacó sus zapatos y entró

Umi la siguió hasta donde había dejado las cosas lista para poder hacer el trabajo que tenían que hacer. Se sentaron una junto a la otra, Umi le ofreció algo de comer a la peli gris, quien aceptó amablemente. Ambas se pusieron a trabajar dividiendo lo que debían hacer. Trabajaron tranquilamente y con eficacia en silencio. Pasó cerca de treinta minutos cuando Kotori le dijo que terminó su parte, Umi terminó minutos después. Intercambiaron lo que habían hecho para revisarlo.

-Está bien hecho –sonrió Umi

-Gracias –contestó Kotori- el tuyo también, pero te equivocaste al escribir una frase

-Oh, ¿Dónde? –Umi se acercó más a la joven para mirar el error

-Aquí –apuntó la joven en la hoja

-Cierto, no me di cuenta –tomó la en sus manos y corrigió su error- ¿mejor?

-Sí –la peli gris le sonrió

Umi miró la hora, 7:43 p.m, Honoka le había dicho que la llamaría cerca de las 9. Pensó rápidamente que podía hacer para que Kotori no se fuese de inmediato de su departamento.

-¿Te irás hoy o mañana Umi-chan? –la sacó de sus pensamientos la pregunta, la miró confundida hasta que entendió a que se refería

-Mañana en la mañana –contestó, esto podría ser una buena forma de pasar el rato- lamento haber rechazado tu propuesta

-No te preocupes por eso –Kotori le sonrió logrando que el corazón de la peli azul diera un fuerte golpe contra su pecho- será para otra ocasión, si quieres

-Me encantaría –intentó dar su mejor sonrisa- ¿tú no visitas a tus padres?

-Sí lo hago –Kotori la miró- la última vez fue… hace tres semanas

-Oh, ya ha pasado tiempo –intentó segur con la conversación lo mejor que pudo

-Sí, comienzo a extrañarlos –bajó su mirada. Umi se alarmó momentáneamente, la había entristecido- pero está bien, habló casi todas las noches con ellos, a quien extraño más es a mi perro, con el no puedo hablar por teléfono

-¿Tu perro? –se sorprendió con la nueva información- ¿tienes un perro?

-Sí –contestó alegremente- es un labrador, es muy grande y juguetón, siempre que voy lo saco a pasear por horas jejeje. ¿Tú no tienes mascotas?

-No, mis padres siempre están muy ocupados para ocuparse de una mascota –Umi bajó un poco su mirada, frunció levemente el ceño- y yo también

-¿Muy ocupados? –Kotori la miró con cierta tristeza

-Mi familia tiene un dojo de kendo y danza tradicional –le dio una leve sonrisa- y es uno de los más antiguos de nuestra localidad por lo que es muy popular

-¿Entonces tu también debiste estar ocupada aprendiendo el trabajo familiar?

-Sí, cuando terminaban las clases iba al club de arquería, luego volvía a casa para practicar kendo, danza o caligrafía, a veces dos de esas cosas – suspiró y miró hacia el techo- además de eso debía estudiar. A partir de mi segundo año se le sumó el trabajo del consejo estudiantil

-Debió ser muy difícil –Kotori seguía mirándola con cierta tristeza y compasión

-Estaba acostumbrada –se encogió de hombros- solo me hubiese gustado ser un poco más… libre

-¿Qué hay de ahora? –Umi la miró- ¿te sientes libre ahora?

-… -bajó su mirada, apretó un poco los puños- no, aún debo ir cada dos fines de semanas para no perder la costumbre. No puedo dejar de ser la heredera del dojo –cerró sus ojos e intentó calmar su creciente angustia

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer Umi-chan? –Kotori se acercó más a ella- si no fueses la heredera del Sonoda dojo

-Viajar, disfrutar más mi juventud –la miró- no lo sé, haría muchas cosas

-Deberías hacerlas –Kotori la miraba con seriedad- aún eres muy joven, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, de sentirte libre, de hacer lo que realmente quieres, incluso si… no quieres ser la heredera—

-No puedo –le cortó- debó honrar a mis padres y agradecerles todo lo que me han dado

-Suenas como un robot –Umi la miró directamente a los ojos- ¿cuántas veces te has dicho eso para convencerte a ti misma, Umi-chan?

Umi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no esperaba un comentario así por parte de Kotori. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose de alguna manera humillada. Volvió a apretar sus puños y respiró profundamente.

-Aún no las suficientes –murmuró

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, odiaba esa parte de sí misma, debía estar feliz de tener una buena familia, que la educaron correctamente, de manera estricta, pero correcta. Con cadenas de responsabilidades atadas por todo su cuerpo y corazón. Se asustó al sentir como muchas emociones comenzaban a brotar en su pecho, pero todo se esfumó al sentir un cálido abrazo, una aroma dulce la inundó, cerró los ojos y se dejó influenciar por ello.

-Está bien Umi-chan –susurró la suave voz de Kotori en su oído, sintió como comenzó a acariciar su cabello- has sido muy fuerte, todo estará bien

Enterró su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kotori y dejó que la calmara. Se mantuvieron de esa manera hasta que lentamente Umi se separó un poco. Cuando se alejó unos centímetros miró a la diseñadora a los ojos, notó lo cerca que estaban sus caras, movió sus labios intentando decir algo, pero no le salió la voz, por lo que cerró su boca una vez más. Kotori también parecía estar igual de congelada que ella. La peli azul bajó su mirada hasta los labios de Kotori, cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos amarillos de la otra joven notó que esta también estaba mirando sus labios. Se tensó en el lugar.

_¿Lo hago? ¿O no? _

-Gracias por… eeh –Umi logró hablar, su cara le ardía

-D-De nada –Kotori susurró

Ambas se alejaron al mismo tiempo, decidiendo en silencio no mirarse directamente a la cara, aún. Después de unos incómodos segundos ambas volvieron a mirarse, Kotori solo sonrió como siempre, aunque un leve rubor no había desaparecido, y Umi solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya –Kotori se puso de pie. Umi miró la hora, 8:42, aún faltaba un poco para que Honoka llamara

-E-Espera –Umi la detuvo, pero no tenía alguna escusa para que se quedara. Pensó lo más rápido posible y lo único que se le ocurrió fue el regalo escondido en el armario- hay algo… que quiero darte

-¿Eh? –Kotori la miró con curiosidad- ¿Qué cosa?

-Solo espérame aquí un instante –Umi dio unos pasos hacia la habitación de invitados- ya vuelvo

Entró a la habitación y sacó el peluche, de un instante a otro se puso muy nerviosa se aferró fuertemente al peluche en un intento por calmarse. Se separó del peluche y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta. Salió e intentó ocultar el regalo detrás de su espalda, hasta que notó que sería estúpido hacerlo, después de todo el peluche que compró fue el más grande de alpaca que tenían, de un color café muy claro. Antes de aparecerse en el capo de vista de Kotori, le habló.

-¿Kotori podrías cerrar los ojos un momento? –sabía que su cara volvía a tornarse rojiza

-¿E-Eh? –Escuchó la voz sorprendida de la peli gris- ¿De acuerdo?

Miró, dejando oculto el peluche, para asegurares que Kotori si había cerrado los ojos, lo confirmó, caminó hasta donde estaba la joven y se puso frente a ella con el peluche frente suyo.

-Puedes abrirlos –dijo con suavidad

Vio como Kotori abrió lentamente sus ojos y la miró, luego su mirada se desvió al gran peluche entre sus brazos, su cara lentamente cambio de curiosidad a sorpresa.

-Eso es… -la miró sin entender lo que sucedía

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños –contestó Umi ofreciéndole el peluche

-¿Mi cumpleaños? –Kotori seguía sin procesar bien lo que estaba pasando

-Honoka me dijo que mañana estarás de cumpleaños y como mañana no estaré, preferí dártelo hoy –le explicó

-Umi-chan –dijo mirándola, luego miró la alpaca en sus brazos, lo dejó a un lado y se abalanzó sobre la peli azul- ¡gracias, gracias! ¡Muuuchas gracias Umi-chan!

-No es gran cosa - Umi se rió y devolvió el abrazo

-¡Sí lo es! –Kotori se separó e infló sus mejillas- gracias Umi-chan –se le acercó a su cara y le besó con suavidad la mejilla

-De nada Kotori –contestó sintiendo su cara volver a sonrojarse

Kotori volvió a abrazar su nuevo peluche, Umi aprovechó la oportunidad y miró su celular, ya tenía un mensaje de Honoka diciendo que la peli gris era libre de volver a su departamento.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar hasta la entrada? –preguntó con casualidad la peli azul. Kotori levantó su mirada y asintió con una feliz sonrisa

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio, una vez allí Kotori volvió a agradecerle. Umi vio como se alejaba y esperó 5 minutos para seguirla hasta su departamento. Caminó tranquilamente para no llegar a alcanzarla.

_Me siento de alguna forma… como una acosadora. _

Quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza cuando divisó el departamento de Kotori y Nozomi. Antes de llegar se dio cuenta de algo, Kotori nunca le dijo que sería su cumpleaños.

* * *

-Maki te dije que dejaras eso allí –la regañó Niko

-¿Qué no ves que tengo las dos manos ocupadas? –le contestó- hazlo tu misma

Vio como Niko miraba el lugar donde debía dejar unos adornos, un lugar alto, donde la pelinegra no alcanzaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –se burló Maki

-N-Nada –desvió su mirada

-Siempre puedes subirte a una silla –se volvió a burlar

-¡Cállate! –le gritó sonrojada

Niko se fue a otro lugar pisando fuertemente el suelo. Maki no pudo evitar soltar una risa, terminó lo que hacía y colocó el adorno que le había dicho la pelinegra en el lugar. Miró a su alrededor, el departamento se veía bien con decoraciones de color blanco y verde, al parecer los colores que más le gustaban a Kotori. Se dirigió donde estaban Honoka, Tsubasa, Rin y Hanayo.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto Eli y Nozomi? –preguntó la pelirroja al llegar al lado de las otras chicas

-Seguro se quedaron besuqueándose por ahí –se rió Tsubasa

-Nozomi-chan me dijo que la tienda más cercana estaba cerrada por lo que fueron a otra –respondió Hanayo

-Mejor que se apresuren –apareció Niko- ya van a ser pronto las nueve y no sé si Umi podrá retener tanto tiempo a Kotori

-Claro que podrá –Maki defendió a su mejor amiga

-Entre las sabanas –susurró Tsubasa a Honoka quien soltó una carcajada

-Oh por cierto -Rin se acercó a Tsubasa- mira Tsuba-chan

La peli naranja le mostró una foto de Honoka, en la cual estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta en una extraña sonrisa y un poco baba corriendo por esta. Estaba durmiendo de manera diagonal en la cama. Tsubasa miró detenidamente la foto antes de ponerse a reír.

-!Rin-chan! -gritó Honoka completamente roja- eso es un golpe bajo

-Tú te metiste con mi ramen instantáneo -Rin sonrió con malicia

-Esto es la guerra

-Y-Ya cálmense -intervino Hanayo

-Sí -Rin y Honoka contestaron mirándose mutuamente

Todas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían después de que llegara Kotori al departamento. En cierto punto de la conversación cambió a otra cosa y Maki se sintió fuera de lugar, discretamente se fue hasta una de las ventanas y miró el paisaje, era bello y la relajó, dejando su mente divagar.

-¿Por qué te alejaste? –la suave voz de Niko la sacó de sus pensamientos

-No me sentía… -miró a la mayor quien la miraba sin reproche- cómoda

-¿Por qué? –volvió a inquirir

-Estaban hablando cosas que ustedes han vivido juntas y me sentí algo fuera de lugar –se sorprendió ante la honestidad de sus respuestas

-Entiendo –Niko no dijo más y se paró junto a ella para mirar por la ventana

-¿Solo eso? –se sorprendió una vez más, pero por la calmada reacción de la pelinegra

-Entiendo como te sientes –Niko le sonrió- no voy a discutirlo. Solo disfrutemos de la linda vista

Maki solo asintió con la cabeza y miraron por la ventana. No pasaron más de 3 segundos cuando la pelirroja comenzó a mirar de reojo a Niko, recorriendo cada milímetro de sus facciones, se enfocó, especialmente, en sus ojos. Ojos rojos que siempre la miraban con intensidad. Ojos rojos que ahora la miraban directamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelinegra

-Nada –dijo aun en trance

-D-Deja de mirarme así –Niko dio un paso atrás sonrojada- me pones nerviosa

-¿Así cómo? –no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el estado de Niko, la hacía sentir de cierta forma orgullosa que ella fuese quien provocaba esas adorables reacciones

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¡Idiota! –pasó junto a ella chocando sus brazos, pero por la poca fuerza que tenia no logró mover a Maki de su lugar

Maki la vio alejarse, lentamente comenzó a sonrojarse y maldecirse mentalmente por lo que había hecho. En medio de sus caóticos pensamientos escuchó la voz de Nozomi y Eli.

-Al fin llegan –Honoka se levantó del sofá y tomó su celular- le mandaré un mensaje a Umi-chan de inmediato

Tomaron las cosas y sirvieron la comida. Al terminar de dejar todo ordenado todas se pusieron cerca de la entrada y apagaron las luces, solo debían esperar a que Kotori llegara. No pasó mucho hasta que escucharon unas llaves abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió y se prendieron las luces.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron casi todas

-¿E-Eh? –kotori las miraba a todas confundida

-Feliz cumpleaños Kotori/chan –gritaron una vez más

-Chicas –recorrió con su mirada una a una emocionada, al verlas a todas sonriendo ella también decidió hacerlo- ¡gracias!

-Técnicamente es feliz _casi _cumpleaños –se rió Niko

-¡Koootori-chan! –Rin y Honoka se abalanzaron sobre la peli gris y la abrazaron con fuerza, pero no salió como esperaban, ya que algo se interpuso, las dos peli naranja miraron al gran bulto en los brazos de Kotori. Honoka fue la primera en hablar- ¿y eso?

-E-Esto… -la peli gris miró al peluche en sus brazos y se sonrojó levemente al recordar a la peli azul- es un regalo por parte de Umi-chan

-Woo es hermoso –Hanayo se acercó rápidamente y lo miró de cerca- se ve tan suave y abrazable

-Lo es –concordó la mayor- ten, puedes abrazarlo si quieres

-¿De verdad? –la castaña la miró con brillo en los ojos

-Sí

-Gracias –la menor lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza- que suaaave~

-Vamos a comer –sugirió Nozomi- es extraño quedarnos en la entrada

Todas fueron hasta la cocina donde estaba todo listo para comer y beber algo. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Maki notó que la cumpleañera miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo, luego su mirada se posó sobre el peluche que sostenía Hanayo, en ese momento la pelirroja entendí lo que buscaba. Sonrió para sí misma.

No pasó mucho desde que se sentaron a hablar cuando Nozomi se disculpó y salió del departamento. El resto del grupo siguió riéndose y conversando, poco después volvió Nozomi, acompañada de Umi.

-Hola a todas –saludó la recién llegada

-Siempre tan formal –se quejó Honoka- somos amigas Umi-chan, debes ser más casual

-Ah sí –la peli azul solo se sonrió un poco

Maki miró en todo momento a Kotori notando sus reacciones, cuando la vio su mirada se iluminó, luego bajó su mirada de alguna manera avergonzada. Se preguntó cómo es que ambas podían ser tan ciegas.

Siguieron hablando y compartiendo entre todas. Luego le dieron a Kotori sus regalos y felicitándola una vez más. Cerca de las 11:20 de la noche todas ordenaron un poco y salieron del departamento en dirección a un karaoke donde hicieron una reserva. Eli se fue hablando con Rin y Niko, Tsubasa estaba con Nozomi y Niko, Kotori iba junto a Hanayo, al final iban Umi, Honoka y Maki.

-¿Por qué celebraron hoy el cumpleaños de Kotori? –Maki preguntó a Honoka- después de todo mañana es su cumpleaños ¿no?

-Oh eso –Honoka miró a Umi- es porque Nozomi-chan nos contó que Umi-chan no estaría mañana y queríamos estar todas para celebrar

-¿Cómo supieron eso? –preguntó Umi

-Eli-chan le dijo a Nozomi-chan –respondió con simpleza la peli naranja

-Ya entiendo –murmuró Maki. Levantó su mirada hacia donde estaba Kotori, pero la desvió donde estaba Niko, más adelante, quien la estaba mirando. Niko, Rin y Eli se habían detenido, esta ultima haciendo señales para que Umi se les acercara, lo cual hizo, dejándola a solas con Honoka

-¿Todo bien Maki-chan? –le preguntó la mayor quien la miraba con curiosidad, ya que se había detenido

-Sí, solo pensaba –reanudó la caminata- dime Honoka

-¿Sí?

-A Kotori le gusta Umi ¿verdad? –la peli naranja parecía sorprendida, pero sonrió casi al instante

-Pregúntale a ella –le contestó

Siguieron caminando en silencio por no mucho tiempo, ya que el silencio fue roto rápidamente por Honoka quien le hablaba de diferentes cosas. Una vez que llegaron al lugar Niko fue quien habló con la persona que atendía y las llevó a la sala que arrendaron. Todas se sentaron, se acomodaron y cada una pidió un trago.

-¿Quién quiere cantar primero? –preguntó Tsubasa

-Debería ser la cumpleañera –dijo Eli

-Yo creo que mejor alguien más –rió nerviosa la peli gris- como Niko-chan

-No tengo problema en cantar primero –Niko se cruzó de brazos con una orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios

-Ten Niko-chan –Honoka le pasó el micrófono

-Bien –Niko tomó el micrófono y fue al frente, buscó una canción y la puso

-¿Enserio cantaras una de tus canciones? –preguntó Rin- que ego nya

-Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión –se sonrojó la pelinegra

Comenzó la canción y Niko cantó, después de cerca de 3 minutos la canción terminó y las demás aplaudieron.

-Honoka, tú sigues –Niko le pasó el micrófono

-¡Sí! –de un brinco se puso de pie y tomó el lugar de la mayor

Con energía la joven comenzó a cantar "hiawase Iki no SMILING!". Al terminar pasaron Rin, seguida por Nozomi, Hanayo y Eli.

-Maki es tú turno –Eli le pasó el micrófono

-No quiero –se cruzó de brazos

-¿No me digas que no puedes cantar? –se burló Niko

-¡Por supuesto que puedo cantar! –se levantó de golpe de su lugar, le quitó el micrófono de las mano a Eli y se posiciono al frente de todas

Comenzó a buscar una canción que había compuesto con Umi, sonrió al encontrarla.

-Daring! You'll be wild! -la pelirroja miró desafiante a Niko

Todas quedaron con la boca abierta, no solo por la canción escogida por la menor, sino que también por su increíble voz. Al terminar la canción Maki miró a Niko y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó con la confianza de hace unos minutos? –la mayor parpadeo varias veces y desvió su mirada sin dar una respuesta

-Hanayo te toca –le pasó el micrófono a la castaña

-Me da vergüenza –se aferró al micrófono con cierto miedo

-Tú puedes Kayo-chin –le animó su novia- lo harás genial

-L-Lo intentaré –se puso de pie

Repitió el mismo proceso que las demás, la canción escogida por ella se llamaba "Kodoku na Heaven". Todas miraron sorprendidas el tipo de canción, además del cambio en su voz. Cuando terminó de cantar Rin corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi corazón también late muy fuerte de solo pensar en ti –dijo casi gritando- Kayo-chiiiin

-R-Rin-chan me cuesta respirar –Rin la soltó un poco, pero no del todo

-Son tan cursis –comentó Niko

-Son honestas –Tsubasa la miró con una burlesca sonrisa- no como otras

-No sé de que hablas

-Por supuesto que no –se volvió a burlar la castaña

-Kotori-chan –Hanayo la llamó tendiéndole el micrófono

-P-Pero… -miró el objeto en sus manos y suspiró

Se puso de pie y fue al frente, miró fugazmente a Umi, quien hablaba con Eli, y buscó en la lista de canciones, hasta encontrar una que llamó su atención.

Al escuchar la introducción de la canción tanto Maki como Umi se miraron al mismo tiempo con los ojos muy abiertos. Reconocían la canción, se llamaba "Love Marginal" y la habían compuesto hace aproximadamente dos semanas. La pelirroja recordaba perfectamente como se había burlado de su amiga por la letra, no porque fuese mala, todo lo contrario, pero sabía que se había inspirado en la peli gris, en esos sentimientos que había comenzado a embotellar en su interior.

Umi miraba atenta a la peli gris cantando su voz sonaba un poco más grave y de alguna manera realmente sentía lo que estaba cantando.

-"Tenerte cerca es doloroso" –Kotori se aferro al micrófono y una mirada que reflejaba dolor apareció. Umi no podía dejar de mirarla, de alguna manera una conexión apareció entre ambas, ya no podía escuchar nada que no fuese la voz de la diseñadora y el propio latido de su corazón –"Eres demasiado amable"

Kotori al cantar esa parte miró directamente a Umi.

-"Incluso si somos amigos, estoy enamorada de ti" –Kotori cerró sus ojos- "No puedo seguir ocultándolo, no puedo olvidarme de ello"

Al terminar la canción, Kotori tomó una boconada de aire y abrió sus ojos, luego les sonrió a todas como si lo que hubiese cantado no le hubiese dolido en lo más mínimo.

-Woo eso fue increíble Kotori-chan –Honoka la felicitó

-Jeje gracias –se fue a su asiento la peli gris- no fue gran cosa, no soy tan buena cantando

-No pienso lo mismo –le sonrió Tsubasa

-B-Bueno es tu turno Tsubasa-chan –Kotori le entregó el micrófono

Tsubasa se levantó y cantó, lo hizo muy bien, claro que nadie esperaba menos de ella.

-Tú turno –la castaña le paso el micrófono a Umi

-Gracias –Fue hacia al frente y busco una canción que tenía en mente: "Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana"

-"Y así, nos conocimos por casualidad" –Umi miró a Kotori en ese momento, esperando que tal vez, pudiese transmitir aunque sea solo una parte de lo que sentía; y siguió mirándola por breves instantes el resto de la canción.

Al terminar de todas aplaudieron, pero su principal atención se enfocó en Kotori, cuya mirada tenía cierto brillo especial.

-¿Quién quiere seguir cantando? –preguntó la peli azul

-¡Yo! –gritaron Rin y Honoka al mismo tiempo

El par cantó una canción a dueto, el cual salió muy divertido. Después de varias canciones más, Umi decidió que ya era hora de irse, ya que al día siguiente debía viajar temprano.

-Lo siento, pero ya me debo ir –Umi se puso de pie- gracias por invitarme

-¿Tan temprano? –preguntó Honoka- ¡son solo… las 1!

-Sí, me debo ir –Umi se rió ante la energía de la peli naranja

-Pero es peligroso que te vayas a esta hora sola –habló Hanayo mirándola preocupada

-Estaré bien –la tranquilizó la peli azul

-La iremos a dejar –Maki se levantó y miró a la mayor- no te dejaremos irte sola

-No es necesario—

-Sin peros –le cortó Kotori con una sonrisa

-Yo también iré –se levantó Rin

-Bien con nosotras tres será suficiente –dijo Maki antes de que alguien más se ofreciera- vamos

Las cuatro jóvenes salieron del local y buscaron un lugar donde pasaran taxis.

-Gracias por acompañarme –Umi miró a las otras tres

-Deja de agradecer –Maki le sonrió

-Yo quería caminar nya –Rin puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Umi-chan –Kotori dio un paso hacia ella- gracias por lo de hoy

-Fue un placer –contestó dando un paso también hacia la peli gris, se miraron a la cara sin saber que más decir, hasta que Umi recordó algo que se había cuestionado antes de llegar al departamento de Kotori y la había entristecido- ¿por qué no me dijiste que sería tu cumpleaños?

-Oh eso –desvió su mirada- no quería molestarte si ibas a visitar a tus padres, no quería intervenir con tus planes originales. Sabía que si te decía no hubieses negado mi propuesta de ver una película conmigo, quería que aceptaras porque querías, no porque debías

-Gracias –murmuró, su corazón latía rápidamente- prometo que veremos la película la próxima semana

-Lo esperaré con ansias –una linda sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la cumpleañera

-Yo también –se quedaron mirando directamente una vez más

-¡Ahí viene un taxi! –gritó Rin, arruinando el momento

-No era necesario que gritaras –le regañó Maki, quien había notado la atmosfera entre las dos mayores, pero intentó ignorarlo

-Oh me debo ir –Umi hizo detener el taxi- gracias por acompañarme

-Súbete y deja de agradecer –le ordenó la pelirroja

-Nos vemos –se despidió, cerró la puerta y vio como las demás se despedían con la mano

Le dijo la dirección al conductor y se apoyó contra la ventana, hacía frío por lo que su aliento empañaba el vidrio. En ese momento recordó la canción, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, con su dedo escribió "Kotori". Lo quedó mirando un momento y se dejó llenar con los recuerdos de esa tarde junto a la peli gris, ese abrazo cálido.

-Ya estamos aquí, señorita –el chofer la sacó de su trance

-Gracias –le pagó y se bajó

Camino hasta su departamento, fue directo a lavarse los dientes y luego a cambiarse para dormir. Una vez en su cama recordó que debía levantarse temprano para volver a la casa de sus padres, cierta angustia se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos, trató de volver a pensar en ese abrazo, la proximidad de sus caras, lo cerca que estuvo de besarla. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

* * *

_**¿Adivinen quien planeaba subir cap la semana anterior? Jajaja parece que a la vida le gusta que los haga sufrir xD**_

**_Espero que les gustara el cap y no me maten ;W; me pondré casco, solo por si les dan ganas de lanzarme cosas.. ya vuelvo_**

_Karina riddle: ¿Nozomi celosa? ya veremos jojo_

_Gabi: Gracias por tu paciencia c: jeje era una pequeña bromita -w- jejeje Eli es una cosa preshosha jajaja Honoka sobrivivió... a medias_

_Guest: Oh por Dioooh, si lo alcancé a ver! de hecho le saqué una foto jajajaja. Tendrás beso de recompensa, lo prometo ajajaja_

_Rei: Alguien le gusta Maki más agresiva? ¬u¬ Gracias :3 si Kotoumi se confiesan créeme que no quedará ahí el fic :z no más spoilers_

_Hayate: Si ¿verdad? Haré que Tsubasa lo haga xD y gracias c:_

_guest: Sii party loca(?) Tsubasa hará un now kiss la próxima vez xD Pero ahora pasó algo... cas. No, no me mates xD. Jajaja Maki es pura... perversión jajaja. De verdad? me siento halagada u/u_

_Holi: Maki celosa me gusta -w- no sé por qué, pero así es jajaja, en la cita ambas intentaran matarse y... no sé que más... ah compondrán un dueto_

_Danael: Por supuesto que no pueden faltar!. Eli es adorable jajaja. Todo el mundo casi se mata con ese besho jaja. Si KotoUmi es adorable y tierno... por ahora jojoo. Jajaja y gracias c:_

_Maik: estas loco. No habrán aliens xD. podría hacer un cap en la playa, adivina quien se quema por el sol? xD _

_Bleach: Si, tendrán cita! más adelante xD Umi densa? como crees?!_

_betov2: Jajaja también vi esa imagen es muy gracioso xD me encanta. Sii pana se ve hermosa *-* Kotori te matara por sacrificar alpacas_

_Mashiro: Tsunderes, donde? jaja es que soy adivina y estoy bendecida con Nozomi pawa! Gracias c: _

_Nicocchi: pronto, pronto! _

_Bellabella: puras por ahora c:c:c: jajaja es una buena idea, a ver que pasa con ello xD Oh créeme que habrá drama... _

_Adri: Jajaajaj no te __avergüences es normal, sii es que me gusta la mezcla de provocadora, pero inocente al mismo tiempo. Ellas estaran en el altar y cuando les pregunten si aceptan a Maki/Niko como su esposa diran no xD. Umi es una coneja no? debe tener muchos hijos jjajaja._

_TokoxTsunami: Gracias! Maki tendrá que lidiar con papachika... que horrors xD. Totalmente de acuerdo, y Tsubasa también jajaja. Hay fic para raato c:_

**_Soy tan original con los regal__os lo sé(?) pero es lo único que se me ocurrió sin que fuese muy romántico :C_**

**_Me sorprende que tomara 21 cap para que apareciera esta pregunta, ya que antes me lo preguntaban en los primeros xDD. Es sobre LEMON. Los que han leido mis fic anteriores saben que tengo cierta dificiltad con este tema. La vez que escribir ese lemon kotoumi... juro que el espiritu de Umi se apoderó de mi y gritaba cada 5 palabras contra mi almohada cosas como "esto es vergonzoso" "se puede hacer esto?" "Espera.. que se siente?" y cosas así jajaja, pero creo poder manejarlo mejor ahora. _**

**_Como sea, habrá escenas subidas de tono, eso se los aseguro (y advertiré sobre ello al comienzo del cap para quienes no les guste), pero algo más... explicito, no lo sé, no les mentiré y confirmaré que si o no. Simplemente no lo sé, si siento que el cap está para ello, tal vez si._**

**_Por último, gracias por su paciencia y apoyo ;w; lo agradezco mucho._**

**_PD: preeeegunta, tienen una pareja que sea como su placer culpable? yo sí... NozoMaki me hace sentir taaan culpable xD lastima que casi todos los fics son algo así: maki quiere a Nozomi quiere a Eli sale con Umi o Maki quiere a Nozomi sale con Eli bueno, por suerte es una pareja que me gusta de manera secundaria XD_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡He vuelto!... esho jajaja. Love Live! no me pertenece ni sus personajes :cccc algún día lo será (?) iré a Japón solo con el propósito de comprar los derechos(?)**_

* * *

Maki caminaba por el campus a su siguiente clase junto a sus compañeros, comentando sobre un trabajo que debían entregar la semana siguiente. Al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos, al estar hablando con uno de sus compañeros, no notó una persona caminando rápidamente en su dirección y aferrándose a su brazo.

-Maaaki-chan –llamó la pelinegra. Maki se sobresaltó y miró a la más baja quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué… qué rayos Niko-chan? – levantó un poco su voz. Al notar que la pelinegra estaba sujeta a su brazo se sonrojó

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te puedo saludar? –infló sus mejillas

-N-No es eso –Maki sintió que su cara se tornaba más roja- ¿pero debías hacerlo de esa manera?

-No hubiese sido divertido –sonrió

-Agh lo que sea –intentó calmarse y miró a la pelinegra- ¿Algo en especial que quieras?

-Mmm de hecho quería saber si este fin de semana estabas libre –Niko la miró con cierta picardía- recuerda que aún me debes una cita

-No es una cita –el calor a sus mejillas volvió- y no sé si pueda, debo estudiar para un examen

-Mouu ¿y el siguiente?

-Estaré libre, creo

-Espera… -Niko se soltó del su brazo- creo que yo no podré ese fin de semana

-¿Por qué?

-Me ofrecieron participar en una serie y tendré un pequeño papel –sacó su celular y buscó algo en él- síp, esa semana grabamos

-¿Entonces será para la siguiente? –alzó una ceja la menor

-¿Qué tal un día de semana? –la pelinegra volvió a guardar su celular y la miró- yo salgo temprano los lunes, martes y jueves

-El martes salgo temprano –contestó después de pensarlo un momento

-El próximo martes será –Niko le dio una gran sonrisa- nos ponemos de acuerdo con los detalles luego

-Como quieras –Maki no pudo evitar sonreír un poco- pero te recuerdo que no es una cita

-Sigue diciéndote eso –le guiñó la mayor, provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja

-Me voy –siguió su camino hacia su siguiente clase

-¿Ni siquiera te despides? –Niko llegó a su lado- eres una mal educada

Maki se detuvo y suspiró, se giró para quedar de frente de la mayor, mirándola con cierta seriedad.

-Nos vemos Niko-chan

-S-Sí –notó como la pelinegra se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó, lo cual la hizo sonreír- nos vemos

A penas pronunció esas palabras, la mayor se alejó de ella con cierta prisa. Maki la miró irse para luego seguir su camino.

* * *

-Hola –Umi saludó a sus dos mejores amigas, dejándolas entrar en su departamento

-Tengo hambre –fue lo primero que dijo Maki al entrar y dirigirse directo a la cocina

-Y yo sed –Eli siguió a la menor

-Tienen una muy extraña manera de saludar a su mejor amiga –Umi cerró la puerta y las siguió

-Oh curry –Maki comenzó a servirse comida como si fuese su propia casa

-Me hacen sentir tan querida -Umi entró a la cocina- en especial cuando me ignoran

-Lo sentimos –Eli dijo al terminar de beber agua de una botella

-Habla por ti –sonrió Maki

-En ese caso no hay curry para ti –Umi se le acercó y con rapidez le quitó el plato de comida de las manos

-¡Hey! –la menor se quejó- devuélvemelo

-No

-¿Se dan cuenta lo infantiles que están actuando? –preguntó Eli mirando al par

-¿No es tú trabajo el decirnos algo como eso? –preguntó Maki a Umi

-Supongo –la peli azul se encogió de hombros, luego le devolvió el plato a la menor

-Gracias –dijo la menor al recibirlo y fue a calentarlo

Después de que Maki terminara de comer el trío fue hasta la habitación de la arquera y se recostaron en la cama hablando de su semana.

-Por cierto Umi –Eli la miró con una maliciosa sonrisa- mañana tendrás una cita con Kotori ¿no?

-Nunca dijimos que fuese una cita –Contestó Umi de manera automática- espera… ¿Cómo sabes…?

-Nozomi me lo dijo –la rubia seguía mirándola divertida

-¿Y qué harán en su cita? –preguntó Maki

-Ella quiere ver algunas películas, solo eso –Umi miró a la menor

-¿No saldrán? –preguntó la rubia

-No, solo queremos relajarnos y no hacer mucho más que eso –contestó Umi recostándose sobre su estomago en la cama

-… -Eli y Maki intercambiaron miradas

-¿Cómo te fue donde tus padres? –preguntó la menor con cierta cautela

-Como siempre –respondió secamente la peli azul

-Eso significa… -Eli miró a su amiga con preocupación

-Saben perfectamente lo que significa –Umi suspiró- nada en especial, entrenar, saber cómo me va… lo de siempre

-Oh

Un breve e incomodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que Eli lo rompió.

-Volviendo al tema de las citas –Eli miró a la pelirroja- supe que nuestra querida kohai tendrá una… con Niko

-Interesante –Umi se levantó un poco y miró a la menor- ¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho?

-N-No es gran cosa –Maki miró a otro lugar evitando la mirada de sus dos mejores amigas- ¡A-Además no es una cita!

-Sí, claro –dijo la rubia con sarcasmo- ni tú te crees eso

-¡No es una cita! –volvió a replicar

-Incluso si no es una –Umi la miró sonriendo- estoy segura que te gustaría que fuese una

-Lo mismo va para ti con Kotori –espetó la menor

-La verdad me gustaría que fuese una, pero no creo que Kotori la vea de esa manera –la peli azul soltó un suspiro

-Eres tan densa –murmuró Maki

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Eli

-No –la menor se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Nozomi? –preguntó Umi

-… -Eli miró un momento sus manos antes de contestar- bien, bueno aún me cuesta entender cuando puedo o no hacer algo más… de pareja con ella. No hace mucho estábamos comprando algo y le tomé la mano, ella poco después inventó una escusa para soltarse y se alejó un poco de mi

Maki y Umi se miraron, luego volvieron a ver a su amiga quien parecía algo triste.

-Tranquila, solo dale un poco más de tiempo –le dio una pequeña sonrisa la peli azul

-Lo sé –suspiró la rubia- solo… ayer le dije feliz aniversario de dos semanas… grave error

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la menor de las tres

-Porque se rió de manera extraña y solo respondió "sí" –Bajó su mirada como un perro herido- no quiero ni imaginar que respondería si le digo "feliz aniversario de un mes"

-Descuida, creo que está bien de esa manera –Maki le sonrió- si no hicieras esas cosas entonces jamás le tomaría peso a su relación

-Mm –la rubia no parecía alegrarse- solo… me da miedo ir muy lejos sin darme cuenta y que termine conmigo, no quiero eso bajo ningún motivo

-Eli –Umi la miró seriamente, se acercó más a ella- ¿te enamoraste de Nozomi?

-¿Eh? –la mayor se sorprendió ante la pregunta

-Eli se enamoró –Maki también miraba a la joven totalmente sorprendida- pensé que no viviría para ver algo como esto

-Yo… -Eli miró a sus dos amigas antes de sonreír levemente- creo que sí, me enamoré

-Wouu –Umi se quedó sin palabras

-Y en poco tiempo –comentó la menor

-Esto es tan inesperado –Eli se recostó y miró al techo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- es tan… extraño

-Ya lo creo, con tu fría actitud pensé que no podías sentir ese tipo de cosas –se burló Maki

-Graciosa –le respondió con sarcasmo- no te doy mucho tiempo antes de que sientas los mismo por Niko

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me enamoraré de esa molestosa e idiota mujer? –gruñó

-Se ve venir –se burló Umi

-Y a ti aún menos tiempo que a Maki –se rió Eli

Maki tomó una almohada y se la arrojó a la rubia, dándole de lleno en la cara.

-¡Que no!

Eli tomó la almohada y se la arrojó de vuelta.

-Es obvio que si –Tomó otra almohada y esta vez se la lanzó a Umi- y a ti también

-¿Quieres morir, verdad? –Umi tomó la almohada y miró a la rubia con una terrorífica expresión

En menos de 10 minutos la habitación de la peli azul estaba hecha un completo desastre.

* * *

Al día siguiente Eli y Maki se fueron temprano, después de que Umi las obligara a ordenar el desastre que dejaron la noche anterior, ya que el día anterior quedaron muy agotadas para ordenar. Una vez que el par se fue, Umi se puso a ordenar el resto del departamento. Mientras ordenaba escuchó su celular, corrió a verlo y tenía un mensaje por parte de Kotori.

Kotori:** ¿Hoy en tu departamento a las 12:30?**

Umi: **Sí, te estaré esperando**

Kotori: **¿Quieres que lleve algo?**

Umi: **Solo las películas que quieras ver, yo no tengo**

Kotori: **De acuerdo c:**

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y siguió ordenando. Cuando terminó eran las 11 de la mañana, fue a mirar si tenía lo necesario para cocinar, después de mirar bien hizo una lista mental de lo que le faltaba y salió a comprar. Al volver ya eran las 12:10 por lo que dejó las cosas en la cocina para preparar el almuerzo más tarde. Miró a su alrededor, estaba todo listo, así que decidió sentarse a leer hasta que llegara su amiga.

* * *

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, Umi se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir.

-Hola Umi-chan –la saludó Kotori con su típica sonrisa alegre y adorable

-Hola Kotori –Umi se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar

-Con permiso –Kotori se quitó sus zapatillas y entró

Umi la guió hasta el sofá que había arreglado para que quedara frente al televisor. Kotori le pasó las películas que había traído y escogieron una al azar. Umi puso la película y se sentó junto a Kotori.

-¿No la conoces Umi-chan? –preguntó la peli gris

-No, pero creo que Eli una vez me habló de ella –respondió mirando la pantalla

-Oh –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que comenzara la película

Más avanzada la película Umi se comenzó a aburrir, le pareció un poco predecible el final y la historia en general algo cliché. Miró de reojo a la joven a su lado. Kotori no parecía especialmente emocionada por la película, de hecho también parecía algo aburrida, casi.

-¿Qué te pareció, Umi-chan? –le preguntó una vez que se terminó la película

-Amm… -se frotó la nuca intentando pensar en algo positivo. Escuchó a Kotori soltar una risita y la miró confundida

-Puedes decirme la verdad, no me enojare –le sonrió con calidez

-La verdad –se mordió el labio- algo predecible y cliché

-Sí, ¿verdad? –se volvió a reír

-¿Tú también lo crees? –le preguntó alzando una ceja

-Sí, la verdad no me gusta mucho

-¿Entonces por qué la trajiste? –la miraba sin entender

-La tomé por error –se rió nerviosamente- no me di cuenta hasta que la pusiste para verla

-Oh

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, después de una breve charla, escogieron la siguiente para ver.

-¿Te gustaría comer primero? –preguntó la arquera

-Seguro

Se levantaron y fueron a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, Umi intentó convencer en vano a Kotori para que simplemente la esperara. Las dos cocinaron sin problemas conversando sobre lo que hicieron durante la semana, la cual casi no se habían visto sino fuese la clase de italiano que comparten.

-¿Qué hicieron después de que me fui en tu cumpleaños? –Umi le preguntó mientras revolvía la hoya

-Mmm, seguimos cantando… -Kotori puso un dedo en su mejilla recordando ese día- oh Rin-chan y Honoka-chan comenzaron a discutir y hacerse bromas una a la otra, Rin-chan cambió la bebida de Honoka-chan por café amargo jeje

-Ese par –se rió también

-Honoka-chan le puso un trozo de pescado en la comida de Rin-chan –se volvieron a reír- Hanayo-chan y Tsubasa-chan tuvieron que detenerlas

-Pobre de Hanayo y Tsubasa –se compadeció Umi

-Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan coquetearon en sus canciones –recordó la peli gris

-Y esas dos no tienen sentido de la vergüenza

-Vamos Umi-chan, no tiene nada de malo

-Solo digo que deberían darse cuenta que no están solas –se rió y le sonrió a la diseñadora

Terminaron de cocinar y se sirvieron. Se sentaron una frente a la otra en la mesa.

-¿Cómo… te fue donde tus padres? –Kotori la miró de reojo llevándose un poco de comida a la boca

-… -Umi la miró directamente a los ojos, al tragar su comida suspiró- nada nuevo la verdad –la peli gris solo la quedó mirando, esperando que continuara su explicación- mi padre me hizo practicar con él, se alegro que no haya perdido la forma ni técnica; por otra parte mi madre me dijo que mis movimientos se volvieron algo torpes así que debo practicar más mi flexibilidad. Casi todo lo que hablamos fue sobre si estaba alimentándome como debía, si estudiaba lo suficiente y esas cosas

-Oh –Umi la quedó mirando y notó que tenía cierta tristeza en sus ojos- eso… parece algo frío

-Estoy acostumbrada –se encogió de hombros

-Eso no quiere decir que sea algo bueno –la voz de Kotori sonaba como un reproche- todos merecen que sus padres se preocupen por sus hijos, en todos los aspectos, no solo en algo tan…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir –Umi le dio una pequeña sonrisa- es su manera de preocuparse por mí, ninguno de nosotros es realmente bueno expresando sus sentimientos y emociones

-Mmm… -la miró algo preocupada

-No es necesario que me mires así –Umi volvió a comer, por alguna razón se le hizo difícil tragar- está bien

-Si tú lo dices –Kotori siguió comiendo y no dijo nada más sobre el tema

Al terminar de comer, la peli gris insistió en lavar ella los trastes. Umi obedeció las órdenes de Kotori y se fue a sentar a esperarla. Cuando terminó de lavar Kotori volvió a su lado y vieron la siguiente película. Umi la encontró mejor que la anterior, aunque muy romántica para su gusto. La siguiente fue con más acción, lo cual le llamó más su atención.

-Esta me gustó mucho –comentó la peli azul al terminar la película

-Me lo imaginé –soltó un risita

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –Umi se levantó del sofá

-Agua por favor

-De acuerdo

Umi fue hasta la cocina y tomó dos botella con agua, regresó al sofá y se sentó en su lugar.

-Ten –le tendió una de las botellas

-Gracias –Kotori la recibió con ambas manos y una linda sonrisa

Al intentar abrirla Umi comenzó a forcejear, estaba muy apretada la tapa. Cuando logró abrirla, su brazo, a causa de la fuerza aplicada, se movió rápidamente hacia un lado golpeando por error el brazo de Kotori, quien estaba bebiendo, provocando la botella se moviera de sus labios y la mojara por error.

-Oh por dios –Umi se alarmó, se puso de pie en el acto- lo siento mucho

-Está bien Umi-chan –Kotori intentó calmarla- solo es un poco de agua

-D-Déjame eehh t-traer algo para secarte –Umi fue a su habitación rápidamente y sacó una toalla, volvió donde la peli gris y se la pasó

-No creo que se seque con la toalla –se rió Kotori, mirando su empapada blusa. Se había derramado casi toda la botella con agua sobre ella

-Tienes razón –Umi se sonrojó- te traeré algo para que te cambies y pueda poner a secar tu blusa

-Iré contigo –se puso de pie y la siguió hasta su dormitorio

Fueron hasta el armario de la peli azul y buscó algo apropiado para la menor.

-Umi-chan préstame esto –la voz de Kotori sonó cerca de ella, la miró y vio que en sus manos estaba una de sus playeras, una de color azul oscuro, parecido al de su pelo

-¿Estás segura que quieres eso? –alzó una ceja ante la prenda, le parecía tan simple que le extrañaba

-Sí –contestó con una gran sonrisa

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Umi se fue al baño a cambiarse. Umi solo pudo mirarla irse, suspiró y en ese momento pensó que a veces no lograba entender a su amiga.

-¿Dónde dejo mi blusa, Umi-chan? –Kotori salió del baño vestida en su playera, la cual le quedaba un poco grande, pero se le veía bien, muy bien

-Aah… -el cerebro de Umi dejó de funcionar un par de segundos antes de poder dar una respuesta coherente- da-dámela, la pondré a secar

La peli gris le tendió su blusa, tomó la prenda mojada y la llevó a la secadora. Cuando volvió notó que la diseñadora se había quitado sus calcetines, la esperaba con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

-Umi-chan juguemos –dijo con entusiasmo

-¿A qué cosa? –se sentó junto a ella, su corazón latía rápidamente ante la tierna y hermosa imagen frente a ella

-No lo sé –se rió- solo… hablemos

-De acuerdo

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-_El de tus ojos _–respondió automáticamente en su mente, lo cual le provocó cierta vergüenza- supongo que le azul oscuro, ¿y el tuyo?

-Verde y blanco –Kotori se le acercó y la miró bien- ¿puedo peinarte?

-¿Peinarme? –la menor asintió con su cabeza- seguro

Kotori se levantó y fue rápidamente al baño, tomó el cepillo y volvió, Umi le dio la espalda y dejó que la joven trabajara en su pelo. Cada cepillada era relajante, suave, y de alguna manera, con cariño, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados.

-Te toca preguntarme algo, Umi-chan –la voz suave de la joven la trajo de vuelta al mundo

-¿Qué quieres hacer una vez que termines la universidad?

-Ir a otros países para ver las modas de allá, buscar fuentes de inspiración –el entusiasmo en su voz hizo que Umi sonriera- y si es posible tener mi propia tienda de ropa

-Suena bien

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Heredar el dojo –contestó. Sintió como el cepillo dejó de pasar por su pelo unos segundos

-Ya veo –la voz apagada de la diseñadora fue seguida por nuevas cepilladas a su pelo

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir de vacaciones?

-Mmm me gustaría conocer lugares más rurales, así alejarme un poco de la ciudad y relajarme, sentir el aire limpio. Aun que ir a las grandes ciudades del mundo también es tentador –soltó un suspiro soñador- ¿y tú, Umi-chan?

-Comparto la misma opinión que tu, al menos en lo rural –cerró sus ojos- creo que lugares así tienen una riqueza única, sus personas deben tener una gran sabiduría que las personas de ciudad no tenemos

-Vamos de viaje –Kotori dejó de peinarla- vamos a… no lo sé jejeje

-Creo que primero deberíamos ver la última película –se rió Umi, girándose para quedar frente a ella

Kotori también se rió, luego se sentó de mejor manera y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peli azul.

-Es relájate estar así –Umi vio como la otra joven cerró sus ojos

-Concuerdo contigo, hace mucho que no hacia algo como esto

-Ne, Umi-chan

Kotori abrió sus ojos y la miró directamente a los suyos, Umi se le olvido como respirar en ese breve instante, ambas simplemente mirándose, cierta tensión se sintió entre ambas, pero no esa tensión que era mala, sino que otra que no estaba segura de cómo explicar.

-Gracias por hacer esto conmigo –susurró la peli gris

-No hay problema –Umi apretó sus puños intentando contener sus ganas de cerrar el espacio que había entre los labios de ambas. Desvió su mirada al frente y volvió a respirar con mayor libertad- pondré la siguiente película

No recibió respuesta, la peli gris solo se apartó un poco de su lado, dejándola libre para colocar la siguiente película. Umi mientras preparaba todo, sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que le molestaban los oídos. Volvió al lado de la diseñadora y se sentó una vez más a su lado. La película comenzó y tenía la sensación que esa tensión aun no desaparecía. Unos cuantos minutos de la película y su atención la tenía casi por completo, era muy buena. Poco después volvió a sentir a Kotori apoyarse contra su hombro, su atención en la película disminuyó. Media hora de película y su brazos izquierdo comenzó a dolerle un poco, por la posición incómoda en que lo tenía, lo movió para que encontrar una posición más agradable, terminó por detrás de la espalda de Kotori, la joven al sentirlo miró su brazo, luego a ella y le sonrió, tomó su mano y la llevo a su cintura, definitivamente esa posición era más cómoda. La película estaba llegando al final, había sido emocionante y con giros inesperados, en ese momento estaba en la parte donde los protagonistas al fin estaban juntos sin problemas, solo ellos dos. Sintió que Kotori movió su cabeza contra su hombro, como frotándose, pareció a como lo hacen los gatos, la miró, vio que lentamente la peli gris levantaba su mirada. Umi se lamio los labios con nerviosismo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no podía despegar su mirada de la diseñadora, quien lentamente terminaba de girar su cabeza para quedar muy cerca una de la otra. La peli azul aferro con un poco más de fuerza la cintura de la menor haciendo que se acercaran un poco más. Ninguna miró a otro lugar, hipnotizadas en los ojos de la otra. Umi miró los rosados labios de Kotori y se acercó un poco, pero se detuvo abruptamente, volvió a mirar a la peli gris esperando una señal de que podía continuar, la cual recibió al ver que esta se le acercaba también. Umi fue quien cerró la distancia entre ambas juntando sus labios. Un golpe de emociones y sensaciones se dispararon dentro de la arquera, estar besando a Kotori, al fin, se sentía tan, tan bien. Lentamente Kotori movió sus labios, Umi le siguió el ritmo. Al separarse ambas abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con la sonrojada cara de la otra.

-Umi-chan –susurró la menor

-Kotori –Umi llevó su mano a su mejilla acariciándola con delicadeza- yo… me gustas, desde hace mucho, me gustas

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –Kotori tomó la otra mano de la peli azul y entrelazó sus dedos

-Jamás pensé que me corresponderías –murmuró

-Lo mismo pensaba –la peli gris apoyó su frente a la de Umi- me siento, muy feliz

-Yo también –soltó una risita- muy feliz

Umi sin perder más tiempo la volvió a besar, con más seguridad que la vez anterior. Al volver a separarse ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Te quiero –Kotori fue la primera en dejar escapar sus sentimientos

-Y yo a ti –Umi la abrazó. Todo en el contacto físico entre ambas se sentía como una explosión de fuegos artificiales en su interior

-¿Esto me convierte en tu novia? –se rió la peli gris

-Eso espero –Umi se alejó, sin poder borrar su sonrisa

-Perfecto –Kotori se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de separarse, miró al televisor y se rió- nos perdimos el final

-Valió la pena –le dio su mejor y encantadora sonrisa, provocando un notorio sonrojo en la peli gris

-Quien diría que podías ser así de encantadora –Kotori soltó una risita, luego miró la hora y se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo tarde que era- me debo ir

-¿Eh? –Umi se sorprendió y miró la hora, volvió su vista a Kotori con cierta decepción en su mirada- no noté lo tarde que era

-Está bien –Kotori se puso de pie

-Traeré tu blusa –Umi se fue al baño y volvió poco después con la prenda en sus manos- aquí está

-Gracias –Kotori la tomó y se fue a cambiar. Al volver le entregó su playera- gracias por todo, Umi-chan

-Fue un placer

Caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio, intentando de alargar lo más posible el momento de la despedida. Cuando llegaron a las afueras del edificio se pusieron frente a frente.

-Mm n-nos vemos –Kotori jugaba con sus manos

-Seguro, nos vemos… -Umi no supo como continuar la frase

-¿El lunes? –preguntó con cierta esperanza la peli gris

-Seguro –Umi sonrió

Kotori dio un paso hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, Umi entendió de inmediato lo que quería y se acercó también, se inclinó solo un poco, y sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Fue breve, pero dejó satisfechas a ambas.

-Nos vemos el lunes –Kotori se separó y se despidió con energía

-Estaré con impaciencia –Umi le tomó la mano y la apretó un poco

-Yo también

Un último beso compartieron antes de que Kotori se fuese en dirección a su hogar. Umi la vio marcharse, miró su mano, la cual había estado sosteniendo la de su, ahora, novia y sonrió. Volvió hasta su departamento. Se sentía un poco vacio, puso los muebles de nuevo en su lugar, al terminar tomó la playera que la había prestado a Kotori. La miró detenidamente y notó que aún tenía impregnado el perfume de la peli gris en ella, se sonrojó al notar algo como eso. Se preparó para dormir y se acostó, se sentía tan feliz que no lograba dormir, solo quería gritar, bailar, cantar y cosas de las cuales se sentía muy avergonzada, por lo que solo tomó su almohada y gritó en ella, en eso sonó su celular.

Kotori: **Buenas noches Umi-chan, espero que duermas muy bien. Ya quiero que sea lunes**

Umi: **Buenas noches Kotori, descansa y yo también estoy ansiosa por volverte a ver**

Kotori: **Te quiero mi Umi-chan **

Umi: **También te quiero Kotori**

* * *

_**¿Satisfechos? yo se que aún no jajaja o no del todo al menos, ya se vendrá NikoMaki, tranquilos **_

_Maik: yo cruel? como crees? _

_Maki is the boss: Maki agresiva es zukulenta jajaja también me gusta más de esa manera_

_Nicocchi17: besarse y ya... jejeje. Una cita entre esas dos solo puede traer caos y tsunderismo xD. Gracias c:_

_Mashiro09: gracias :). Jajaja eso me recuerda a shitose de yuruyuri xD. EliUmi eh? traidora a la causa! na broma jaja es entendible c:_

_TokoxTsunami: Graaacias c: jaja ya se verá lo del lemon. Esa pareja es más popular últimamente o.o no tanto como las "5 principales" pero si jaja_

_akitaner: ¡más te vale no lanzarme algo! hice lo que pedías jaja aunque de seguro encuentras una nueva escusa. Una vez vi en el super unos chocolates de san valentin como en septiembre... menos mal que no me gustan jajajaja. _

_laidiotake: :c?_

_Adri: no sé en que momento me di la libertad de acortar tu "nombre" jajaja. Yo quiero esa azul que tenía o-h-ka-y. Y no, no hay beso para ellas... hasta ahora xD. Umi tonta? naa... espera, si tienes razón. PD: ¡aplausooos!_

_Ido la Ida: muchas gracias c: Jajaja bueno al menos Umi ya se dio cuenta xD solo falta Maki. Respondiendo tu duda, es que me di cuenta viendo los Lives, que ponen Niko con K, es decir que es el romanji oficial, así que... lo cambie xD, solo porque si jajajja. _

_Bleach: HonoEli, interesante jeje. la verdad de tooodas las parejas solo el RinPana no puedo verlas separadas... simplemente NO!, y eso que no es mi pareja favorita ._. es raro, lo sé. Jeje de nada y gracias a ti :3 yo? cruel?... me alagas c:_

_Holi: besho, beshoo jeje. Maki dominante es vida, Maki dominante es amor (creo que se dice al revés xD). Maki ha mostrado ser observadora, solo que con ella misma es más torpe xD. jeje ¿tu crees que salió bien? gracias c: lo intentaré o al menos algo cercano a ello._

_Daneal: Lo siento :ccc. Tsubasa es una genio (?) jaja. ¿Ahora gritaste? jejeje. Umi no solo tiene un pasado doloroso, después de todo para ella aún no se termina :/. ¡Yo te apoyo! ¡KotoUmi es amor, KotoUmi es vidaa!_

_Kime: 7u7 jajaja Niko y Maki deberían ser más "daring". _

_Gabi kahio pierce: ¿de verdad? me haras sonrojar jajaja. Oh créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, y aplicaré algo así en este fic c: Me alegra mucho leer eso, intento lo mejor que puedo para que sea de esa manera, sentirse parte de la historia, hasta cierto punto claro. Tamibén me gusta el NozoNiko, pero más como brotp que podría cruzar la linea en cualquier momento jaja_

_Rei: Todos sabían menos ellas, hasta ahora jajaja. a mi también me gusta el mundo arder... jojojo._

_jaydisita 8709: ¡GRACIAS! de verdad muchas gracias c: _

_Bucchan: me? a teaser? hahahaha yes, i am... xD. Espero que este cap también te gustara y al fiiiin pasara jejeje. Me pasó cuando vi unas imagenes de KotoMaki... jajaja_

_darksilversoul: muchas gracias, y si, Umi y las indirectas pff jajaja_

**_Como siempre gracias por tanto apoyo ;w; y lamento decirles que... se vienen mis exámenes finales y no sé que tan seguido suba D: pero dudo que me tarde más de lo normal (dos semanas) porque conociéndome... jejeje_**

**_La parte donde Kotori se frota contra Umi está inspirada en una video musical, Girls Likes Girls de H_****_ayley Kiyoko, la escena de la piscina, no pude evitar hacer una referencia jajaja, me gusta mucho esa parte, hasta que las interrumpen :c_**

**_PD: ¿a qué personaje creen que se parecen de LL!? según algunos amigos, soy la hija perdida de NozoEli, y creo que tienen mucha razón jaja_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Estoy viva! casi. LO SIENTOOOOOO! sé que me tarde mucho, pero pasaron tantas cosas esta semana que honestamente me sorprende que no haya colapsado :c. Pero aquí está el nuevo cap *-* ahora si me disculpan... debo huir.**_

* * *

Umi se había terminado de duchar cuando escuchó fuertes golpes en la puerta, sorprendida salió a con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo para ver quién era, aunque tenía cierto presentimiento de quien podía ser.

Miró por el orificio de la puerta y suspiró para luego abrir la puerta. A penas estuvo levemente abierta la puerta fue empujada con fuerza por las dos personas que estaban afuera del departamento.

-¡¿Por qué no nos contaste?! –gritó Eli entrando al lugar

-Incluso yo me siento algo indignada –Maki siguió los pasos de la rubia hasta detenerse junto a ella

-¿De qué rayos están hablando? –Umi cerró la puerta y sujetó mejor su toalla

-De que ahora tú y Kotori son novias por supuesto –ambas dijeron

-… -Umi miró a sus dos amigas, quienes le devolvían la mirada con cierto enfado. Suspiró, miró su cuerpo cubierto con una toalla- ¿puedo al menos ir a ponerme algo de ropa?

-Tienes 5 minutos –Eli se cruzó de brazos

Umi se fue a su habitación y se puso la ropa que había elegido antes de irse a bañar. Al volver notó que Maki y Eli estaban sentadas en el sofá, ambas de brazos cruzados. Umi se rió por lo bajo.

-Estoy lista –anuncio cuando dejó de reírse

-Ya era hora –se quejó Maki

-Explíquenme de qué estaban hablando –Umi se sentó frente a las dos jóvenes

-No te hagas la tonta –Eli entrecerró sus ojos- sabes perfectamente a qué nos referimos

-Se refieren al hecho de que Kotori y yo ahora somos… novias –se sentía extraño decirlo, pero a la vez la llenaba de calidez y felicidad- lo qué no entiendo es cómo se enteraron… esperen, no me digan…

-Nozomi –contestó Eli- ¡supe de la noticia por mi novia y no por mi mejor amiga! Me siento traicionada

-Niko-chan me envió un mensaje anoche –Maki se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello- luego uno de Eli indignada porque supimos la noticia por alguien más que no eras tú

-Ya veo –Umi se sorprendió un poco, pero a la vez no- la razón por la que no les conté fue porque era tarde y me sentía cansada así que luego que se fue Kotori me acosté. Pensaba decírselos hoy, pero ya veo que es totalmente innecesario

-De acuerdo, me siento satisfecha con esa respuesta –Maki dejó de jugar con su cabello y le sonrió a la peli azul

-Yo también, tal vez exageramos un poco- Eli también sonrió

-¿Un poco? –Umi alzó una ceja

-Bueno, más que un poco –la rubia se rió- pero tenía ganas de armar una escena

-Estás demente –la peli azul se burló

-Mejor que estar cuerda

-Dejando eso de lado –Maki la miró- ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Pensé que tendríamos que intervenir antes de que alguna se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la otra

-Lo que pasó fue… -Umi se quedó mirando a la menor fijamente- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Qué cosa? –Maki ladeó su cabeza

-A que tendrían que intervenir –la peli azul frunció el ceño- acaso… ¿sabían que Kotori-?

-No -intervino Eli- más bien… lo suponíamos

-¿Lo suponían? –Umi apoyó su espalda contra el sillón cruzándose de brazos

-Sí, luego lo confirmamos con las demás –Maki se puso a jugar con su cabello

-¿Y no me dijeron? –un aura oscura rodeó a la arquera, haciendo que las otras dos jóvenes se pusieran en alerta

-A-Acordamos no interferir –Eli puso sus manos al frente tratando de calmar a su amiga- ¿v-verdad Maki?

-S-Sí –la pelirroja dejó de jugar para mirar nerviosamente a Umi- decidimos que era un paso que debían dar por ustedes mismas

-Entiendo –Umi suspiró y se relajó

-Aún no nos dices como fue que pasó –Eli sonrió al ver que la peli azul ya no emitía esa peligrosa aura

-Pues…

* * *

Saltó de su cama incluso antes de que sonara la alarma, hizo todo para prepararse para su día con cierta prisa, sabía que solo había pasado un día, pero quería, y en cierta forma, necesitaba ver a Kotori. Intentó lo mejor que pudo para hacer las cosas con normalidad y no apresurarse, intentó lo más que pudo actuar como siempre lo hacía, pero no lo logró del todo. Salió de su departamento 30 minutos antes de lo normal. Llegó a la universidad 45 minutos antes de lo normal, dándole 1 hora completa antes de su clase.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Umi puso su mano sobre su cara, bloqueando sus ojos- Estas actuando como una idiota, Umi

Se dijo a sí misma, luego se rió, se sentía con tantas emociones que no entendía, pero le agradaba, se sentía de alguna manera llena y muy feliz. Dejó de sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió su celular vibrar y sonar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio un mensaje de Kotori.

Kotori: **¡Buenos días Umi-chan! ¿Estás en tu departamento aún?**

Umi: **Buenos días Kotori, y no, estoy en la universidad**

Kotori: **Oh yo también. Se me ocurrió algo, ¡adivina donde estoy!**

La peli azul se quedó mirando el último mensaje, pensando donde podría estar la peli gris. Habían muchas posibilidades después de todo la universidad era muy grande. Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió un lugar. Caminó con rapidez hasta que llegó al lugar, allí notó a Kotori sentado bajo el mismo árbol donde se conocieron, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la banca, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Umi se acercó con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido, se posicionó detrás de Kotori y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Te encontré –susurró cerca del oído de la peli gris

-¡Hya! –soltó un pequeño grito la diseñadora, Umi se alejó y se rió suavemente. Kotori la quedo mirando antes de sonreírle- Umi-chan, eso fue rápido. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-¿Corazonada? –Umi dio la vuelta a la banca para sentarse junto a su novia

-Jejeje realmente no importa –la peli gris apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor- me alegra que estés aquí

-A mi también –Umi la abrazó de vuelta, pero solo por un breve instante, luego se separaron- ¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu fin de semana?

-Muy bien –la sonrisa de Kotori creció- me divertí mucho con Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan y Niko-chan. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

-Al comienzo algo… diferente, pero todo bien –le devolvió la sonrisa

-Oh, ¿diferente? –la peli gris ladeo su cabeza

-Eli y Maki irrumpieron en mi departamento… otra vez –se rió- nada fue de lo común

-Entiendo, Honoka-chan y Niko-chan llegaron temprano para preguntarme lo que pasó contigo el sábado –Kotori bajó su cabeza sonrojada

-Al igual que Eli y Maki –soltó un suspiro

Ambas se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio, Umi daba fugaces miradas a Kotori, quien estaba mirando al cielo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Unas repentinas ganas de besarla brotaron dentro de la peli azul.

-Kotori –la llamó con suavidad. La mencionada giró su cabeza y esperó a que prosiguiera- ¿puedo besarte?

La peli gris abrió más sus ojos en sorpresa, pero luego asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, sus mejillas habían ganado color. Umi sabía que las suyas también. Con cuidado la mayor comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ambas, su mano encontró la de Kotori y entrelazó sus dedos, solo un centímetro más y sus labios se tocarían. Vio como la peli gris cerró sus ojos, siendo eso suficiente para terminar de juntar sus labios. El beso fue totalmente delicado, sus labios no se tocaban con mucha presión, pero poco a poco la presión entre estos aumentó. Umi movió con mucho cuidado sus labios, esperó una reacción positiva y al obtenerla siguió con esos ligeros movimientos, con la diseñadora siguiéndole el ritmo.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo. Ambas estaban avergonzadas.

-Umi-chan no es necesario que me pidas permiso para besarme –Kotori le dijo con una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro

-Lo tendré en cuenta –fue lo único que logró contestar, sintiéndose una vez más idiota por no ser capaz de controlarse como siempre, algo que sólo le provoca Kotori

-Será mejor ir caminando hacia nuestras clases –la peli gris bajó su mirada para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera

-De acuerdo –Umi se puso de pie casi de inmediato y tendió su mano a la menor para ayudarle a levantarse

-Gracias –dijo la diseñadora al tomar su mano, con una linda sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas

Caminaron lentamente en dirección al edificio principal de la universidad, entre más cerca más ruido escuchaban. Umi miró a su alrededor para notar que habían mucho más personas que cuando llegó. Sintió que una mano tomó la suya y la apretó ligeramente.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó con curiosidad Kotori

-Sí, solo pensaba que está más lleno –Umi contestó con una pequeña sonrisa

Kotori no soltó su mano como creía que lo haría, por lo que Umi comenzó a sentirse levemente nerviosa. Tal vez fuese su paranoia, pero sentía que más personas las quedaban mirando, se sintió inquieta. No era solo por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención, sino que también porque, pese a todo, eran dos mujeres, de la mano. Una parte en su mente le decía que no era normal. De un momento a otro pensó en sus padres, el qué dirían. Su ansiedad creció. Soltó su mano de la de Kotori, con un poco más de brusquedad de la que esperaba o quería.

-¿Umi-chan? –la peli gris la miró confundida y algo herida

-N-No es n-nada –se sentía repentinamente nerviosa y ansiosa, necesitaba pensar o hablar con alguien sobre esto- sólo recordé algo, lo siento pero ya me voy, n-nos vemos

Sin esperar una respuesta se fue, caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin ponerse a correr. Su corazón latía con fuerza, esta vez con angustia, después de tanto tiempo y espera, estar con Kotori, como pareja en público la asustaba.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Umi llegó a un lugar apartado y se apoyó contra la pared. Intentó calmarse, apretó con fuerzas los labios, apretó en un puño su mano derecha y golpeó la pared detrás de ella. La imagen de sus padres decepcionados de ella la comenzaba a atormentar, la imagen de las personas a su alrededor mirándola con desagrado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el tipo de persona que le importa la opinión de los demás? ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más como Maki en ese sentido? ¿O más valiente como lo había sido Eli?

Tal vez debía hablar con ellas.

* * *

Maki golpeaba nerviosamente su lápiz contra su cuaderno, intentando lo más posible en la clase, sin mucho éxito. Solo faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara la última clase del día, lo que significaba que llegaría la hora de su "cita con Niko".

_No es una cita._

Se repitió por millonésima vez, pero como las veces anteriores, no sirvió para calmar sus nervios. Sin darse cuenta el profesor ya se había ido, miró la hora y notó que la clase terminó un poco antes. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas cuando un grupo de sus compañeros se le acercó.

-Maki-san –Uno de ellos la llamó

-¿Mmh? –levantó su mirada a los jóvenes frente de ella

-Nos hemos estado preguntando algo por un tiempo –Otra joven se acercó un poco, irradiaba emoción- la chica con la que a veces estás… ¿es Niko? ¿Niko Yazawa-san?

_Oh no._

-S-sÍ –contestó restándole importancia al asunto

-¡Woooo! –se escuchó un coro de sorpresa en todo el salón

-¿Son amigas? –preguntó otro joven, el grupo en general se le habían acercado más

-Sí –Maki sintió mucha vergüenza por tanta atención e intentó pensar una forma para salir de la situación rápidamente

-Oye, oye –otro se le acercó más con una gran sonrisa- crees que… ¿podrías presentármela? La verdad me gusta mucho, es mi tipo de chica

-No –la respuesta se le escapó de los labios automáticamente, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo reaccionó. Al darse cuenta de ese error, se avergonzó- lo siento, pero me debo ir

Antes de que le hicieran más preguntas tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. Se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible, sentía su cara arder. Detuvo su intentó por escapar cuando sintió una mano apretarse contra su brazo.

-Oye ¿a dónde crees que vas? –giró su cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos mirándola con intensidad

-Y-Yo –miró a su alrededor notando que ya estaba fuera de la universidad- no me di cuenta que ya estaba fuera

-¿Eh? –Niko la miró confundida, para luego sonreírle con picardía- ¿no me digas que es porque estabas ansiosa por nuestra cita?

-¡C-Claro que no! –levantó su voz, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas

-No es necesario que lo niegues Maki-chan –Niko movió su dedo en forma de negación

-Agh –Maki comenzó a alejarse, escuchó la risa de la peli negra

-¿A dónde me llevaras Maki-chan? –la mayor se posiciono a su lado

-Creí que eras tú quien quería ir al centro comercial para comprar una vestido –la pelirroja la miró alzando una ceja

-Mmm ¿eso haremos primero? –Niko la miró haciendo un puchero- pero tengo hambre, aún no he almorzado

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a saber si no me lo dices antes? –contestó algo molesta

-Es normal que lo preguntes antes ¿no? –la mayor se cruzó de brazos- eres terrible en esto de las citas

-¡Ya te dije que no es una cita! –se sentía algo irritada, nada nuevo de lo normal cuando estaba con Niko- además es primera vez que salgo con alguien de esta manera que no sea Eli o Umi

-Como sea, vamos a comer –la pelinegra dejó escapar un suspiro- ¿tienes una idea de donde podríamos ir?

-Depende –la menor se puso a pensar- ¿hay algo que te gustaría comer en especial?

-Ouw ¿Maki-chan está pensando en lo que quiero? –Niko la miró batiendo con rapidez sus pestañas

-¡N-No te hagas la idea equivocada! –una vez más se sonrojó la pelirroja- s-solo lo hago porque t-te estoy compensando por… huir ese día

Maki sintió la mirada de Niko sobre ella, esa mirada intensa que le hacía sentir nerviosa, cómo si no pudiese ocultarle sus secretos porque ella la leería de todas formas.

-Estaré bien con cualquier cosa que no sea comida rápida –contesto la mayor

-De acuerdo

Caminaron buscando un lugar para comer, no hablaron mucho, ambas ocupadas mirando a su alrededor. Niko encontró un restaurant de comida occidental, le preguntó a la menor si estaba bien con ella, la cual aceptó. Entraron al lugar, una mesera las llevó a una mesa vacía, en cuanto estuvieron sentadas les pasó el menú. Niko pidió ensaladas con un trozo de carne y Maki una crema de tomate.

-Tus gustos son raros –Niko comento cuando la menor dijo su pedido

-_Ni me lo digas_ –pensó la menor- no son raros

-Sólo he conocido una persona que tiene una extraña obsesión con los tomates, tú

Antes de que pudiese contestarle la mesera volvió con vasos de agua y los cubiertos, luego se retiro una vez más.

Dejaron su discusión de lado y hablaron sobre su mañana. Maki decidió no contarle sobre su compañero pidiendo que la quería conocer. Poco después volvió la mesera con sus pedidos. Comieron casi en tranquilidad, por supuesto hubieron unas cuantas discusiones, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Al terminar, Maki pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurant.

-¿Ahora dónde? –preguntó la menor llegando al lado de la pelinegra

-Al centro comercial –contestó con una gran sonrisa

Se dirigieron al centro comercial, en el camino Niko se detuvo en varios lugares mirando mercadería de Idols, ropa y algunas otras cosas. Maki miraba a la mayor disfrutar tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos brillar con emoción. Tardaron más de lo esperado en llegar al centro comercial a causa de las diferentes paradas que hizo antes Niko, y unas cuantas que hizo la misma pelirroja.

Al llegar Niko tomó de la manga a Maki, le sonrió y la arrastró hasta la tienda que quería. Maki al encontrarse frente a la tienda de ropa se sorprendió ya que nunca antes había reparado en ella cuando salía con Eli o Umi. Sintió como la pelinegra volvía a tirar de su manga para llevarla a la sección que quería. Niko una vez en el lugar que quería, se puso a mirar diferentes vestidos y en todos comentaba algo o le preguntaba a la menor como creía que se veía.

-Creo que se te vería bien –contestó Maki por quinta vez, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Realmente apestas haciendo este tipo de cosas –dijo la mayor con un tono de voz entre aburrido y molesto- me imaginé que no serías tan buena, pero pasaste mis expectativas

-¿Bueno si sabias que no soy buena en esto por qué no se lo pediste a alguien más, como Kotori por ejemplo? –la menor la miró molesta

-Porque quería _tu_ opinión –Niko le respondió casi igual de molesta

-¡Pues en mi opinión te verías bien en cualquier cosa que te pongas! –le gritó a la mayor. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que a ambas procesaran bien lo que dijo la pelirroja. La cara de las dos jóvenes cambiaron de molestas a sorpresa, luego a vergüenza, ninguna dejaba de mirar a la otra con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente rojas.

-¿Q-Qué…? –Niko no sabía que decir, completamente sorprendida por la declaración de la menor

-Y-Yo… n-no quise… ¡olvida lo que dije! – al fin logró articular

-¿Eeeh? –Niko se volvió a sorprender, luego infló sus mejillas- ¿es lo más lindo que me has dicho y quieres que lo olvide?

-N-No f-fue gran cosa –Maki desvió la mirada de la mayor

-Y yo que pensé que dejarías de ser tan tsundere para ser un poquito más honesta –la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

-¡Deja de llamarme así, enana! –le gritó completamente sonrojada

-¡No soy enana! –Niko le gritó de vuelta- ¡no es mi culpa que tú seas tan alta!

-No soy _tan_ alta –Maki sonrió con burla- pero tú eres _muy _baja

-¡Es uno de mis encantos! –se cruzó de brazos, al hacerlo recordó que tenía a un en uno de ellos un vestido- me iré a probar los vestidos

-Lo que sea –volvió a jugar con su cabello

Niko tomó un montón de vestidos y fue hasta un probador, la menor la siguió y esperó afuera. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, miró hacia el techo y recordó lo que le dijo a la pelinegra.

_¡¿Por qué le dije eso?_

Siguió maldiciéndose internamente sin notar que la pelinegra salió del vestidor luciendo un vestido de color verde claro. Maki la quedó mirando un instante, pensando que no se veía como alguien de 21 años.

-¿Cómo crees que me veo? –preguntó Niko sin mirarla del todo a la cara

-Infantil –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-¿Por qué si quiera me molesto en preguntar tu opinión? –la miró molesta

-Porque, según lo que me dijiste, quieres mi opinión –le contestó con una sonrisa

La mayor no dijo nada más y volvió al probador. Después de unos cuantos vestidos probados, la joven salió con uno de color rosado con blanco.

-Linda –murmuró Maki

-¿E-Eh? –Niko la miró sorprendida, en ese momento la menor se dio cuenta que la había escuchado. Su cara se tornó roja y desvió su mirada de la mayor- P-Por supuesto que me veo linda, estas mirando a la hermosa Niko Yazawa

-C-Como sea –Maki se puso a jugar con su cabello- solo apresúrate, ya me estoy aburriendo

-Aguafiestas –la mayor volvió a para cambiarse

No pasó mucho cuando la pelinegra emergió del probador, con una buena cantidad de vestidos en sus brazos, entre ambas los devolvieron a donde iba cada uno, excepto por uno. Caminaron hasta la caja para pagarlo, por sugerencia de Niko, la pelirroja la esperó fuera de la tienda. Maki miró a su alrededor notando que cada vez habían más personas.

-Maki-chan –Niko apareció a su lado aferrándose de su brazo- gracias por esperar

-C-Claro – su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza a causa del contacto físico con la mayor

-Ne Maki-chan –la mayor hizo su mejor mirada de suplica, pero rápidamente cambio por un gran sonrisa- vamos por helado

Sin esperar la respuesta, Niko jaló del brazo a la menor hasta una heladería cercana. Ambas pidieron una copa de helado, luego de pagar se sentaron.

-Ne Niko-chan –la mayor levantó su vista de la copa de helado- ¿por qué querías… mi opinión? ¿por qué salir conmigo?

La mayor la quedó mirando algo sorprendida, luego hizo una mueca seguido por un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-S-Solo quería la opinión de alguien más que no fuese la de Kotori o Nozomi –dijo intentando sonar convencida de ello

-Ya veo –Maki miró su copa de helado con cierta decepción, no estaba segura de que tipo de respuesta esperaba, sólo sabía que se sentía así- iré al baño

Se levantó y se alejó. Entró al baño y fue directo a un espejo, se miró en él y notó su molestia en el reflejo. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, al volver a abrirlos forzó una sonrisa y se lavó la cara. Una vez que se secó volvió donde debía estar la mayor esperándola. Caminó con cuidado entre las mesas, cuando divisó su mesa notó que Niko no estaba sola, había un chico con ella. Se acercó con cuidado para que ninguno la notara, no estaba segura del porque lo estaba haciendo, pero no le importó. Un poco más cerca y logró escuchar la conversación.

-Entonces… ¿me darás su número? –preguntó el joven

-Ya te dije que si lo quieres pídeselo a ella, no a mi –Niko sonaba molesta, realmente molesta

-¿Por qué no? –insistió, al no recibir respuesta

-Porque no quiero y punto –se cruzó de brazos

-¿Podrías al menos darle el mio?

Maki no estaba segura de quien estaban hablando, ni tampoco sabía si ambos se conocían o no. Se debatió un momento en si debía anunciar su llegada o se quedaba escuchando un poco más.

-Lamento tardarme –optó por lo primero

-Ya era hora –se quejó la pelinegra

-Sí, sí –su mirada se posó en la del joven

-Hola –le sonrió

-Hola –Maki respondió con voz monótona- ¿te molestaría salir de mi lugar?

-Oh claro –el chico se levantó y le cedió la silla, miró rápidamente a Niko y volvió su mirada a Maki- disculpa que te moleste, pero realmente eres muy bonita

-¿Gracias? –Maki miró a Niko algo confundida

-Me gustaría saber si puedo tener tu número de celular –apoyó uno de sus brazos en la mesa, dándole ligeramente la espalda a la pelinegra

-No –lo miró con frialdad

El joven miró rápidamente a Niko luego suspiró y se fue, lo cual sorprendió a la pelirroja ya que usualmente insistían más.

-¿Lo conocías? –le preguntó a la mayor

-Algo así –Niko lo miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido

-Oh

-¿Cómo lo notaste?

-E-escuché algo… antes de acercarme más –se llevó una cuchara con helado a la boca

-Es malo espiar Maki-chan –Niko dijo fingiendo voz seria

-N-No fue intencional –se defendió

-Sí, claro –le sonrió con malicia

Continuaron comiendo helado en silencio. Una vez que terminaron se fueron de la heladería, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la salida del centro comercial. Maki escuchaba algunas historias que tenía junto a Honoka y Rin cuando iban en la preparatoria, una de las tantas bromas que hicieron las tres causándoles varios problemas. Mientras iban en dirección al departamento de la mayor el celular de la pelirroja sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el identificador, era Umi.

-_¿Maki, dónde estás? –_la voz de la peli azul sonaba intranquila

-Estoy en X –contestó, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un cierre de puerta

-_Ok, necesito que vengas lo antes posible al departamento de Eli _

-¿Qué pasó? –la menor se comenzó a asustar

-_No lo sé, por eso necesito que vengas ahora mismo_

_-_Iré de inmediato –Colgó la llamada y miró a Niko- lo siento, pero debo ir donde Eli

-¿Qué le pasó? –Niko preguntó con genuina preocupación

-No lo sé, ni tampoco Umi –suspiró- debo ir, lo siento

-No, está bien –le dio una sonrisa- además ya has hecho suficiente por mi hoy, te agradezco que me acompañaras hoy

-No es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer de todas formas –Maki se sonrojó un poco, pero le sonrió- además no fue tan malo

-Por ser tan buena cita, Niko te tiene un regalo –La mayor tomó la mano de Maki y le dio algo, pero hizo que cerrara su puño para que no pudiese verlo- si estuviese gruñendo sería igualito a ti

Antes de que pudiese preguntar a que se refería Niko se alejó un poco de ella, pero Maki fue más rápida y le sujeto del brazo con su mano libre.

-También me divertí –ambas se sonrojaron, pero la menor decidió que no se retrocedería a lo que intentaba expresar, se acercó más a ella quedando separadas por pocos centímetros- gracias Niko-chan

-N-No hay p-problema –Niko quedó sin palabras por el repentino cambio de actitud en la menor

Maki la soltó, ambas se quedaron paradas mirando el suelo, completamente rojas hasta las orejas. Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Maki recordara la llamada de Umi.

-Ya me debo ir –Maki habló

-S-Sí –Niko la miró, aún sonrojada- nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Vio a la idol alejarse a paso lento. Cuando se disponía a caminar recordó lo que Niko le había dado. Abrió su mano y la miró, en ella había un colgante para celular en forma tomate con una cara sonriendo. Ahora las palabras de la mayor tenían más sentido.

-Mouu Niko-chan –se quejó

* * *

Umi abrió la puerta del departamento de Eli dejando entrar a Maki.

-¿Qué pasó? –la menor fue la primera en hablar

-Aún no lo sé – dejó escapar un suspiro

Umi le explicó a la compositora que llamó varias veces a Eli para poder hablar algo importante con ella, pero no contestaba así que intentó con Nozomi, quien tampoco le contestó. Cuando iba saliendo de la universidad una compañera de clase de Eli le preguntó si sabía algo de ella, ya que fue a la primera clase, pero faltó al resto, dejando sorprendida a la peli azul. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió ir hasta el departamento de la rubia, pero nadie respondía, así que decidió ocupar la llave que Eli le había dado cuando se fue a vivir a ese departamento. Abrió la puerta y notó que las cosas de la rubia estaban en el suelo, caminó hasta la habitación de su mejor amiga encontrándose que estaba cerrada por dentro.

-He intentado hacer que me abra, pero ni siquiera me ha dicho "lárgate" o "déjame sola" –las dos chicas caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de la bailarina

-Eli –llamó Maki golpeando la puerta- sabemos que estas allí abre la puerta

-…-

-Por favor Eli –Umi volvió a intentar- no podemos ayudarte si no nos dejas entrar o hablar contigo

-Eli nos preocupas, por favor –Maki rogó, esto le estaba preocupando demasiado

Escucharon sonidos de pasos y que el cerrojo de la puerta sonaba, escucharon más pasos y luego nada. Umi miró a la menor quien con cuidado giró la perilla de la puerta para abrirla. Cuando estuvo totalmente abierta la puerta lo primero que notaron fue que la habitación estaba oscuras y Eli estaba boca abajo con su cara enterrada en una almohada.

-¿Eli? –llamó con suavidad la arquera, acercándose lentamente a ella con Maki a su lado

-…-Eli despegó un poco su cara de la almohada al sentir a sus dos mejores amigas sentarse en la cama para poder acercarse más a ella

-Eli –volvió a llamar Maki, estiró su mano hasta su hombro

La rubia miró a sus dos amigas, quienes se sorprendieron al verla con su cara empapada en lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados.

-Nozomi –dijo con un hilo de voz- Nozomi terminó conmigo

* * *

_**Solo diré... que si me matan no podrán saber como termina el fic xD **_

_**Espero que les gustara y... saben que hora es? is DRAMA TIME! me tardé 23 cap para eso xDD**_

_Karina riddle: graciaaas. Nozomi celosa habrá... tal vez, si vuelven...  
_

_jaydisita8709: muchas gracias y... esto pasó n_nU _

_Adri: calma mujers jajaja, amm no sé como contestar a lo de Eli y Nozomi xD. Solo afecto en lo más importante... UMI TIENE HERMANA! aun no me la creo xDD_

_knight: Umi se controla demaciado, a ver como lo hace para soltarse más, tal vez kotori ayude en eso ;). Estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo de Eli enamorada de Nozomi_

_koneworld: ya se viene con más fuerza nikomaki! jejeje _

_Maki Maki Ma: no mueras! o no podras leer el resto! y ahora esperar que se solucionen varios problemas xD_

_guest: que bueno que estes feliz owo a mi tambien me hizo feliz escribir esa parte, espero que el prox cap me tome menos tiempo _

_kime: al fin verdad? hasta a mi me tenian nerviosa xD. _

_SilentCrussade M: jejeje lo sé, pero esa era la idea, hacerlo torturosamente largo (soy malota lo sé) jajaja descuida c: _

_Blacky: Ooh así que eres tsundere? jejeje_

_danael chan: jejejeje juntas :v, ya se sabrá lo de Umi y que pasara con su pasado. y muchas gracias c:_

_Captain Aru: Woo debes dormir! el fic no se moverá de aquí, espero, pero me siento alagada, muuuuchas gracias. Amm bueno... al menos nikomaki siguen siendo tsunderes. hija de nozoniko? jajaja pareces ser alguien divertida xD._

_Holi: Maki y Niko negaran la realidad hasta el matrimonio (?) jajaja ya veremos si quedan juntas y felices. leeeemoooooooon jejejej_

_Takade junior: muchas gracias, oh es tu cancion fav? es muy buena y linda owo_

_tokoxtsunami: jajajaja hija del soldier gay trio jajaja. falta poco para el nikomaki... espero _

_darksilversould: muy cierto, son muy adorables y tiernas. ya se viene!_

_gabi kahio pierce: muchas gracias y sí, fue parecido a tu prediccion la cita jajaja. soy algo rara socialmente y fría como Eli, al menos antes de que confie más en la persona, tambien soy vergonzosa y lo de responsable es algo a medias, en cuanto a nozomi, tengo su spiritual pawa! tambien soy algo juguetona, pero lo de pervertida no, en eso soy como Eli._

_betov2: siento que en el fic avanzan un paso y retroceden 3 xD pero nicomaki si se aproxima, si verdad? yo tambien creo que Umi tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Kotori _

_kact3007: jajaja las reacciones fueron... muy ellas jajaa o casi al menos. Ooh hija perdida de nikomaki! pronto tus madres se juntaran... tal vez jaja_

_nicocchi17: kotoumi si alfin estan juntas. nozoeli se arreglo super bien :v. nikomaki is coming. muchas gracias_

_Mashiro09: Jajaja tambien he hecho lo mismo, me quedo hasta tarde leyendo fics y al dia siguiente con suerte logro abrir los ojos xD. Bueno tan rara mezcla no es considerando que Eli y Umi se parecen bastante jejeje. y gracias c:_

_adriennehe: falta poquitooo jejeje_

_Maki is the boss: siii nikomaki agresivo y dulce me gusta owo y tambien me matan esas tres xD_

**_Una vez más me disculpo por la demora :c y bueno espero que les guste _**

**_gracias como siempre por tooodo su apoyo y nos leemos en el prox cap c: _**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ahora me tardo menos en subir cap -w- es algo no? Bueno espero que les guste el cap y... eshop.**_

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde el día en que Eli les contó que Nozomi terminó con ella, desde entonces la rubia no había sido la misma, la peli azul estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga. Umi intentó hablar con Nozomi, el problema era que casi no la veía y cuando lo hacía siempre lograba escabullirse, por lo que intentó otra cosa, hablar con Kotori. Ese plan tampoco funcionó como esperaba, su novia no tenía idea de lo sucedido, se enteró por Niko que Eli y Nozomi habían terminado su relación. Maki le contó que Niko tampoco sabía por qué terminaron. Todo se mantenía en un rotundo misterio.

Esas últimas dos semanas no habían sido las mejores para la arquera, no solo estaban los problemas con Eli sino que además estaban los suyos propios. Cada vez que salía con Kotori o estaban en público, Umi rehuía el contacto físico propio de parejas, todo contacto se mantenía solo de manera amistosa. Esto la hacía sentir terrible, sabía que la peli gris estaba notando su comportamiento y no lograba tener el valor suficiente ni siquiera para hablarlo con su novia. La semana anterior fue a donde sus padres como debía y de allí volvió aún más agotada de lo que estaba. Por falta de concentración, al estar pensando en Eli y Nozomi, en su relación con Kotori, se llevó una severa reprimenda por parte de sus padres, en especial su padre quien siempre le había dicho que debe estar siempre concentrada y dejar sus problemas fuera del dojo.

La peli azul caminaba por la biblioteca de la universidad buscando un libro, estaba mirando el estante donde se supone que estaba el libro cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

-Hola Umi-chan –Kotori saludo en voz baja cerca de su oído. Sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo

-Kotori –se dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente con su novia, sin romper el abrazo- hola

-Te extrañé –la peli gris le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Y yo a ti –Umi se acercó más a Kotori dispuesta a darle un beso, pero se detuvo por completo al notar por el rabillo de su ojo que alguien pasaba cerca de donde estaban. Se zafó del abrazo y sonrió sintiéndose como una imbécil y culpable al ver la cara de decepción de su novia. Lo que la hacía sentir peor era que Kotori nunca se quejaba de ese comportamiento, como si de alguna forma entendiera lo que pasaba, lo cual era completamente improbable- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Necesitaba un libro y unas revistas de moda –Kotori le sonrió, pero era notorio que no estaba feliz

-Yo—

-Oh Sonoda-san –ambas giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver a una de las jóvenes que ayudaban en la biblioteca- que curioso verla por aquí, aunque no tanto considerando que vienes cada dos días

-Hola Hamasaki-san –Umi le sonrió con cortesía, esa joven siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle con lo que sea respecto a lo que compete a la biblioteca

-Ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar Keiko –Se le acercó hasta quedar a su lado- ¿buscas algún libro?

-Sí, es este –le mostró un papel donde estaban escrito los datos del libro que necesitaba

-¡Oh ese! –La joven se alejó un poco y sacó un libro de la parte baja del estante, miró a Umi con una gran sonrisa- ¡aquí está!

-Wo gracias, he estado ya 10 minutos buscando el libro y no lo vi – Umi tomó el libro entre sus manos y le sonrió a la otra joven- muchas gracias Keiko-san

-De nada Umi-san, es un gran libro, lo leí hace poco y me encantó –habló fascinada

-¿De verdad? Me lo pidieron para una de mis clases, espero que sea como dices

-Te encantará, estoy segura y— Umi notó que la joven miraba un punto detrás de ella, se volteó y recordó que estaba con Kotori- oh lo siento mucho, me emocione demasiado y no te noté, lo siento mucho

-Está bien, no importa –la diseñadora sonrió forzadamente, haciendo que el corazón de Umi latiese con fuerza y no por una agradable razón

-Creo que te he visto antes –la joven puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando- ¿cómo te llamas, eres amiga de Umi-san?

-Soy Kotori Minami y… -miró a Umi rápidamente antes de volver a sonreír con tristeza- sí, soy amiga de Umi-chan

-Oh ya veo, un gusto en conocerte, soy Keiko Hamasaki

-Igualmente –Kotori se aferro a su libro y revista- me debo ir, las dejo

Antes de que Umi pudiese protestar, la peli gris se alejó con rapidez.

-Yo también me debo ir –dijo a penas logró reaccionar

-Seguro, sígueme, registraré el libro

Umi la siguió hasta el donde se debían registrar los libros pedidos. Con impaciencia golpeaba el mesón con su dedo, una vez que recibió el libro de vuelta se despidió con apuro de la joven y salió de la biblioteca, una vez fuera se puso a correr intentando encontrar a Kotori. Buscó por todos lados pero no la vió, fue hasta el lugar donde se conocieron se sentó en la banca y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, maldiciéndose mentalmente.

-¡¿Por que soy tan idiota y cobarde?! –gritó molesta dando un fuerte golpe contra sus piernas con sus puños muy apretados

* * *

Maki hablaba con algunos de sus compañeros mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la universidad, irían todos juntos a beber y comer algo.

-Entonces mi novio me dio chocolates y un ramo de flores y… -Maki dejó de escuchar la conversación al notar una cabellera gris caminando muy rápido hacia ellos.

La pelirroja vio como Kotori pasaba a su lado sin notarla, lo que la sorprendió más fue su mirada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, aferrándose a las cosas que tenía en sus brazos como si la voluntad para no llorar estuviese reflejada en ellos.

-Disculpen surgió algo importante, vayan sin mi –Maki no esperó una respuesta para correr detrás de la novia de su mejor amiga

La perdió de vista un instante, pero por suerte la volvió encontrar, corrió una vez más hasta ella. Intentó llamarla, pero parecía que no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.

-¡Kotori! –la llamó con más fuerza, esta vez la sujetó del hombro

-¿Qué? –la joven sorprendida se dio media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con la menor- ¿Maki-chan?

-Kotori ¿qué te pasó? –Maki la miró muy preocupada- No te ves bien ¿algo pasó, verdad?

-No, yo solo… no es nada –la peli gris evitó que sus miradas se encontraran

-Si algo malo te pasó puedes decírmelo –Maki intentó hablar con suavidad, consolar a las personas no era su fuerte- sino podemos buscar a Umi y—

-¡No! –Kotori sin quererlo dejó escapar su respuesta con cierto miedo- no le digas a Umi-chan

-Kotori –La pelirroja cerró sus ojos intentando pensar en lo que podía hacer- ven, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y con menos personas

Caminaron en silencio hasta un pequeño parque que estaba casi totalmente vacío. Ambas se sentaron en los columpios. Kotori sólo se quedó mirando el suelo con una triste expresión. Maki abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. Esto de consolar a las personas se le daba muy mal.

-Siento preocuparte Maki-chan, pero estoy bien –Kotori levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el frente

-No, no lo estas –fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja, si quería ayudarla tendría que hacerlo a su manera, no podía imitar la forma en que en general consuela a los demás- te ves muy triste y a punto de llorar, no veo como eso es estar bien

-Je eres mala consolando a los demás, Maki-chan –por primera vez Kotori la miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo sé –le sonrió de vuelta- ¿me dirás? ¿O al menos por qué no quieres que se entere Umi?

-… -se quedó callada jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, incapaz de decir la verdad, no porque no confiara en Maki

-Si te da miedo que Umi vaya a matar a quien te lastimó con su shinai, no te preocupes, intentaré que no lo haga –bromeó

-jejeje –Kotori se llevó la mano a la boca riéndose, luego miró a la menor y le sonrió- gracias Maki-chan

-No hay problema

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. La pelirroja no estaba segura de si debía o no seguir presionando sobre el tema.

-Ne Maki-chan –la menor la miró, pero la diseñadora seguía mirando al frente- crees… ¿crees que Umi-chan se sienta avergonzada de mi?

-¿Qué? –Maki no logró entender bien lo que acababa de escuchar, de seguro era un error

-Verás… siempre rehúsa el contacto físico cuando estamos delante de alguien más que no sean ustedes

-Por eso no le quieres contar, Umi es la misma causante del problema –sintió como si una ampolleta se prendiera dentro de ella

-S-sí –contestó con tristeza. Kotori le contó lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Cuando terminó de contarle, Maki se sentía muy sorprendida y a la vez no. Se quedó un momento callada, tratando de pensar que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la peli azul. No le costó mucho llegar a cierta conclusión, pero necesitaba una confirmación primero.

-¿Cómo actúa Umi cuando están en público?

-Mmm de manera puramente amistosa, nada más –la peli gris dejó escapar un suspiro- cuando intentó algo más ella se pone muy nerviosa, mira a las demás personas como si le diese miedo que nos vean juntas, de seguro no quiere que sepan que somos pareja y la entiendo, después de todo no soy gran cosa, no soy tan bonita ni—

-Alto –Maki la detuvo con voz firme, Kotori la miró algo sorprendida- te formaste una idea muy equivocada

-¿Equivocada?

-Umi no está avergonzada de ti

-¿Ah no? –la mirada de Kotori se iluminó un poco

-No, está avergonzada de su relación

-Oh –la mirada de Kotori volvió a ser de tristeza y de dolor

-Espera, espera –Maki se maldijo mentalmente- escogí mal mis palabras. Lo que quise decir es… ¿cómo explicarlo? Umi viene de una familia muy tradicional, convencional y conservadora, desde pequeña la han criado con reglas muy estrictas y de forma muy disciplinada

-Me lo había mencionado antes, pero solo un poco, creo que no le gusta hablar mucho de su familia

-Y no me sorprende, pero creo que ya entiendes a lo que quiero llegar

-Umi-chan no ve bien nuestra relación porque ambas somos mujeres –Kotori ya no se veía tan triste, más bien herida

-Exacto, esa forma en que la criaron no la deja disfrutar del todo su relación contigo. Estaba bien por ella para los demás ser gay o lo que sea, como en el caso de Eli, pero estoy segura que jamás ha pensado que eso se pueda aplicar a ella, eso traería serios problemas con su familia

-Ya veo –la peli gris miró sus manos, pero dejó de hacerlo para mirar a la menor quien la miraba con seriedad

-Kotori, debes saber que lo más probable, no –movió su cabeza en negación- estoy segura de que Umi no lo debe estar pasando bien, estar entre su cariño por ti y el miedo al rechazo de los demás la debe estar atormentando por dentro

-Entiendo –Kotori ahora parecía más determinada- muchas gracias por aclarármelo Maki-chan, de verdad muchas gracias

-No hay problema –Maki le sonrió- oh y no pienses que Umi está avergonzada de ti, eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad

-Sí –la diseñadora le dio una gran sonrisa, para ser reemplazada casi al instante por una cara de seriedad- ¿y ahora qué haré?

-Es una buena pregunta, Umi es muy testaruda así que es probable que no nos vaya a decir sus problemas con facilidad

-Haré que lo haga, haré que me diga ella misma que es lo que está pasando, debo ayudarla –la mayor se veía muy determinada, Maki sólo la quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mejor amiga estaba en buenas manos con Kotori

-Suerte –Maki se puso de pie- yo me debo ir

-Muchas gracias otra vez Maki-chan –la peli gris se puso también de pie

-De nada, nos vemos

-Sí, nos vemos Maki-chan –la mayor se acercó y la abrazó- muchas gracias y te debo una

-N-No es gran cosa –la pelirroja se sonrojó

-Jeje Maki-chan es adorable sonrojada

-N-No es cierto –se defendió, provocando más risas por parte de la diseñadora- mou me voy

-Nos vemos –se despidió Kotori

* * *

Llegó el día viernes y Umi no había podido reunirse con Kotori, ambas estaban muy ocupadas, pero aún así se mandaban mensajes de texto. De momento iba en dirección al departamento de Eli, allí se juntaría con Maki para poder ir juntas donde la rubia. Al llegar vio que la menor ya estaba allí.

-Hola –saludó a la menor

-Hola –Maki dejó de mirar su celular y lo guardó

-¿La llamabas?

-Sí, dijo que no era necesario que viniéramos casi a diario

-Según su punto de vista

Ambas se encaminaron hasta el departamento de la bailarina. Llamaron a la puerta y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que la rubia les abriera.

-Hola –saludo con no muchas ganas

-Hola –saludaron las otras dos jóvenes entrando al lugar

-¿A qué han venido? –Eli se fue directo a su sofá- si querían confirmar que no me he suicidado, entonces ya lo hicieron

-Eso no es gracioso –Umi frunció el ceño

-Lo sé –Bajó su mirada- solo…

-Estás deprimida –terminó Maki quien se acercó y se sentó frente a ella en el suelo

-Eli solo habla con nosotras, te podrías sentir mejor –Umi se sentó junto a Maki

-No hay mucho que decir –Eli miró sus manos

-Eli no vamos a repetir la rutina de los días anteriores –Maki habló molesta. Los días que habían pasado con la rubia esta se negaba a hablar del tema y tanto la pelirroja como Umi lo aceptaron, pero esta vez acordaron que sería diferente

-¿Por qué Nozomi terminó contigo? –preguntó Umi

-No lo sé –Eli susurró

-¿No lo sabes? –Maki se sorprendió

-¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea, ¿feliz?! –la rubia contesto irritada y lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos

-Eli cálmate –Umi puso una mano sobre la pierna de la mayor, por suerte sus palabras lograron tener efecto

-Lo siento Maki

-Está bien, descuida

-¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-Ese día…

* * *

-Flashback-

_Eli se levantó para ir a la universidad como cualquier otro día, pero a la vez era un día algo diferente, ese día iría a comprar un regalo para Nozomi, el día siguiente sería su aniversario de un mes. Fue a clases con entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. _

_Al terminar su primera clase fue a una tienda donde previamente había encargado su regalo, el cual consistía en un nuevo tipo de planetario._

"Espero que le guste."

_La rubia salió del local después de terminar su compra con una gran sonrisa. Volvió a la universidad ya que aún le faltaban dos clases más para terminar el día. _

_Pasó la entrada principal del edificio caminó solo un poco antes de ser interceptada por alguien. _

_-Hola Elicchi –la voz de Nozomi siempre la hacía sentir muy feliz, pero esta vez no, por la simple razón que no sonaba alegre_

_-Nozomi –la rubia la miró detenidamente, notó que tenía ojeras y parecía cansada- ¿qué te pasó?_

_-¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento? –se giró quedando de costado _

_-Por supuesto –Eli preocupada siguió a su novia_

_Caminaron hasta un lugar alejado en el cual casi no habían alumnos transitando. Eli se comenzaba a preocupar cada vez más, tenía un mal presentimiento. Casi no se dio cuenta que Nozomi había dejado de caminar. _

_-¿Nozomi? –la llamó con suavidad_

_.Elicchi, yo –la peli morada le estaba dando la espalda. Eli sintió que algo andaba mal, comenzó a asustarse. Nozomi se giró para mirarla- quiero terminar contigo_

_-¿Qué? –Eli sintió algo muy similar a una gran cubeta con agua del ártico vaciándose sobre ella, su corazón latía con fuerza, la angustia se apoderó de ella. Sentía principalmente dolor y miedo- ¿estás bromeando verdad? Dime que estas bromeando _

_-Hablo muy enserio Elicchi –la mayor negó con su cabeza- Eli_

_-¿Por qué? ¿qué hice mal? –la rubia comenzaba a ver borrosa la imagen de Nozomi frente a ella- si hice algo mal, por favor dímelo, intentaré cambiarlo y—_

_-Eli, no –Nozomi la miraba con mucha tristeza y dolor- creo que es lo mejor, yo… ya no siento lo mismo que antes y es lo mejor para ambas_

_-Estas mintiendo –Eli se acercó a la mayor y la sujeto por los brazos, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer- no te creo _

_-No hagas esto Eli, solo saldrás más lastimada –Nozomi se negó a mirarla a los ojos_

_-Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdadera razón, Nozomi_

_-Eli –la peli morada tomó las manos de la menor con las suyas y se separó- terminamos_

_Justo en el momento en que iba a replicar, Nozomi sale corriendo del lugar, dejando a la rubia con el corazón roto e incapaz de controlar su llanto. Se secó lo mejor que pudo las lagrimas y se fue de la universidad directo a su departamento. En cuanto llegó fue directo a su dormitorio, se acostó y lloró sobre su almohada. Intentó llamar a Nozomi varias veces, pero no contestó. Recibió una llamada por parte de Umi, en ese momento decidió que no quiera hablar con ninguna persona que no fuese su, ahora, ex novia._

_-_fin flashback-

* * *

Al terminar de contar la historia Eli estaba llorando de nuevo. Umi y Maki la escucharon en respetuoso silencio, ambas intercambiaron miradas unas cuantas veces.

-Entonces no es que no te diera una razón, sólo… ¿No crees la razón de Nozomi? –preguntó Umi

-No –Eli intentó contener su llanto- sólo, sus ojos, algo al verlos me decía que no me estaba contando la verdadera razón

-Y no han vuelto a hablar –comentó Maki

-No, no me contestó las llamadas –Eli miró sus manos- he ido al departamento, pero nadie abre. Ni siquiera Kotori

-Ya veo –Maki notó como se tensó por completo el cuerpo de Umi

-Hace dos días la vi –Eli miró a sus dos amigas, quienes la miraron al instante- logré hablarle, pero ella lo único que me dijo fue: "Eli no hagas esto más difícil, no quiero que sufras"

-Eli –las dos más jóvenes se levantaron y abrazaron a la rubia

Pasaron un rato hablando de otras cosas para distraer a la rubia. Pasaron juntas más de dos horas. Estaba atardeciendo cuando Maki se decidió que sería bueno hablar con Umi también.

-Umi –la menor le habló con una voz seria

-¿Sí? –la mayor parecía algo sorprendida, pero no lo comentó

-Quería hablar contigo de algo importante –la pelirroja la miraba con tal seriedad que Umi no podía hacer otra cosa que prestarle total atención

-¿Sobre qué?

-Kotori

-¿Kotori? –esto sorprendió definitivamente a la peli azul

-Hace tres días atrás me la topé en un pasillo de la universidad, iba casi corriendo –Umi recordó de inmediato el incidente en la biblioteca- noté que algo no andaba bien y la seguí, cuando la alcancé estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Ella estaba… –el oír esto el corazón de Umi se llenó de dolor

-Haciendo breve la historia hablé con ella y me contó sobre tu extraño comportamiento con ella en público –Maki la miraba directamente a sus ojos

-Yo…

-Umi si lo que creo es cierto entonces –la menor puso una mano sobre su hombro- debes hablarlo con Kotori, ella creía que sientes vergüenza de ella y por eso no demuestras ser más que sólo su amiga cuando hay más personas alrededor de ustedes

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Lo sé y no grites –le dio una pequeña sonrisa- ¿es por tus padres, me equivoco?

Umi solo bajó su mirada.

-¿Umi todo eso es cierto? –Eli quien se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo, habló

-Sí, me da mucho miedo saber qué dirán mis padres, me hace sentir muy ansiosa saber que las personas nos miraran y—

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! –Eli la miró molesta- ¡a mi importaría un reverendo bledo que las demás personas me miren, siempre y cuando Nozomi estuviese a mi lado, mis padres tendrían que aceptar que soy feliz junto a ella, una mujer!

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo sabiendo que nunca has cargado con el peso familiar que yo! –Umi también levantó su voz

-¡Tu patética escusa para ocultar tu miedo al rechazo me dan nauseas!

-¡Oh siento tener un miedo como cualquier persona lo podría tener! –Umi y Eli se pusieron de pie- ¡Te recuerdo que también tuviste miedo de decirle la verdad a tus padres!

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! –Maki gritó interponiéndose entre ambas, quienes miraron sorprendidas a la menor, jamás había levantado su voz de esa manera. La menor miró primero a Eli- Eli sólo estas molesta porque te estás reflejando a ti misma en la situación de Umi, pero ella tiene razón, tú también tuviste miedo antes de contarle a tus padres, deberías entenderla

-Lo sé –la rubia se volvió a sentar, respiró profundamente antes de volver a mirar a la peli azul- lo siento Umi, tan sólo…

-Entiendo –Umi se volvió a sentar, esta vez junto a la mayor- también me dejé llevar, lo siento

-No, está bien, tienes todo el derecho de haberte molestado –Eli dejó escapar un cansado suspiró

-Ahora que dejaron de comportarse como idiotas –Maki miró a Umi- deberías hablar con ella y decirle la verdad

-Lo sé, pero…

-Hey –Eli puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió- ella confió en ti y te dijo sobre su pasado, deberías hacer lo mismo

-Tienen razón

-Por supuesto que la tenemos –Maki se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió

Siguieron hablando un poco más, hasta que notaron que ya había anochecido, Umi y Maki se despidieron de Eli y se fueron del departamento, no sin antes hacer que la rubia prometiera que saldría con ellas el fin de semana.

* * *

Honoka, Eli y Maki estaban sentadas en una mesa de un restaurant de comida rápida esperando que Umi, Niko y Kotori volviesen con sus pedidos.

-¿Cómo has estado Eli-chan? Hace tiempo que no te veía –Honoka como siempre se mantenía llena de energía y alegre

-Podría estar mejor –sonrió la rubia

-Eli –Maki la miró un poco molesta

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento

-Volvimos –Anunció Niko, llegado junto a Kotori y Umi

Las seis jóvenes comieron hablando de manera casual entre todas. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos hablando de manera normal, hasta que Eli ya no se pudo contener.

-Kotori –la llamó

-¿Sí? –la miró con una sonrisa

-No, nada –al ver la sonrisa de la peli gris, Eli se retracto, sus amigas la estaban pasando bien, no tenía que tensar y entristecer el ambiente.

-Eli-chan –la llamó Honoka, la mayor solo la miró- podrías… ¿podrías decirnos lo que pasó entre tú y Nozomi-chan?

-Honoka-chan –Kotori evitar que su mejor amiga hablara, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Sé que es un tema muy doloroso –la peli naranja miró a Eli con determinación- pero Nozomi-chan no nos ha dicho absolutamente nada y nos preocupa, no ha sido ella misma desde entonces aunque se esfuerza mucho para aparentar que no es así

-Está bien –todas se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la bailarina- te contaré

Todas escucharon la historia en silencio.

-Así que eso pasó –Kotori miró a la rubia conmovida- no entiendo que le habrá pasado

-No es como que siempre entendamos a Nozomi-chan –Honoka miraba sus papas fritas sobre su plato- pero esto es muy extraño e inesperado

Maki notó que Niko no había hablado casi nada desde que se juntaron todas, lo cual era demasiado inusual en ella.

-Pero ahora que escucho la historia otra vez me doy cuenta de algo –Umi miró a la rubia- Nozomi habla mucho de ti

-¿Eh? –las demás la miraron sin entender

-Cada razón, o escusa como prefieras llamarle, es por ti, Eli –Umi miró directo a los ojos azules de su mejor amiga- en ningún momento se menciona a ella misma, de hecho en ningún momento dice que ya no te quiere

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿no escuchaste lo que te conté?! –una expresión de dolor se mostro en su esplendo en el rostro de Eli, lagrimas amenazaban por caer

-Sí te escuché –Umi levantó la voz, pero sin gritar- si tus palabras son exactamente las de Nozomi, entonces todo lo que dijo ella fue que no siente lo mismo, no dijo que ya no te quiere

-Intentas decir que tal vez Nozomi-chan nunca ha dejado de querer a Eli-chan –habló Kotori- si tenemos en cuenta el miedo a las relaciones que tiene, tal vez, sus sentimientos no desaparecieron sino que aumentaron

-Es solo una suposición, pero tal vez Nozomi también se enamoró –Eli no estaba segura si las palabras de Umi le daban esperanza o dolor, posiblemente ambas

-¿Kotori hay algún comportamiento en especial que cambiara en Nozomi? –preguntó Umi

-Mmm desde que terminaron Nozomi-chan tiene el hábito de encerrarse en su habitación con la luz apagada –comentó Kotori

-¿Con la luz apagada? –preguntó Honoka

-Sí

-¿Eli que hiciste con el planetario? –Maki se dio cuenta de algo

-Lo dejé en la puerta de su departamento –Eli miró a Kotori

-¿Planetario? No he visto ninguno –en ese momento se miraron entre todas

-¿Niko-chan, tú sabes algo más? –preguntó la peli naranja un poco más entusiasmada por saber lo que realmente estaba pasando con la peli morada

-No más que ustedes –contestó jugando con la pajilla de su bebida

-De todas formas, solo suponiendo cosas, Nozomi se asustó de que se haya enamorado de Eli y por eso terminó con ella, ¿me equivoco? –Maki miró al resto, quienes asintieron, menos Niko

-¿De verdad creen que sea posible? –preguntó con esperanza la rubia

-Yo creo que tiene muchas posibilidades de ser así –sonrió un poco Umi- pero Eli no te ilusiones demasiado

-Lo sé, lo sé –sabía que solo era una posibilidad, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza ante la idea

-Huir de esa manera porque te asustan tus propios sentimientos hacia otra persona –Maki murmuró- que estúpido

-¿Qué dijiste? –Niko la miró seria- ¿Qué te parece estúpido?

-Sí, solo está haciendo sufrir –Maki encaró a la mayor- estamos todas preocupadas tanto por Eli como por ella, pero prefirió cerrarse y huir de lo que siente, me parece estúpido y cobarde

-Maki –la voz molesta de Eli sonó

-¿Y te has puesto a pensar el cómo se siente ella si todas sus suposiciones son ciertas? –Niko se puso de pie- debe estar sufriendo tanto o más que Eli

-Huir de tus sentimientos intentando volver a tu zona de confort pese a que sabes que no podrás es estúpido –Maki también se puso de pie

-¡No hables como si supieras lo que se siente! –Niko se le acercó- ¡no tienes derecho a juzgar a Nozomi si no tienes idea por lo que está pasando o sintiendo!

Antes de que Maki pudiese contestarle, Niko tomó sus cosas y se fue del local. Todas se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que la pelinegra salió.

-Eso no estuvo bien Maki –regañó Umi

-Umi-chan tranquila –Kotori puso una mano en su brazo- ambas solo estaban defendiendo a su mejor amiga, es normal

Maki ya no se sentía de humor, por lo que tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse, antes de que pudiese dar más de dos pasos lejos de la mesa, la voz de Kotori la detuvo

-Maki-chan, esto no es algo que debería decirte, pero… Niko-chan no ha hablado en más de una semana con Nozomi-chan

-¿Qué? –la menor se giró para ver a Kotori

-Niko-chan se peleó con Nozomi-chan, más bien Niko-chan se enojó con ella, lleva más de una semana sin siquiera mirarla –Kotori le dio una triste sonrisa, al ver la cara sorprendida de Maki- espero que ahora estemos a mano

Maki salió corriendo del local de comida, no tenía idea de donde podría haber ido Niko, sólo sabía que quería encontrarla. Intentó llamarla, pero no lo contestó. Se detuvo para recuperar el aire. Intentó pensar donde podría estar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a su departamento, el único problema es que no tenía idea de donde estaba, lo pensó un poco y le mando un mensaje a Kotori pidiendo la dirección, la cual no tardó en enviarle uno de vuelta con la información que quería. Tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección. Cuando llegó corrió al edificio y subió por el ascensor, al llegar al piso indicado buscó el número del departamento, al encontrarlo golpeo varias veces sin respuesta. Se recostó contra la puesta e intentó pensar una vez más, hasta que recordó algo y volvió a salir corriendo.

Después de uno pocos minutos corriendo llegó al lugar que quería, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, en momentos así se sentía agradecida de ir al gimnasio. Escaneó una pequeña plaza infantil con la mirada, dejó de hacerlo al posar su mirada sobre la figura de quien tanto había estado buscando. Tragó saliva y se acercó.

-¿Maki-chan? –Niko se sorprendió al verla en ese lugar, para luego mirarla con hostilidad- ¿Qué quieres?

-Niko-chan yo –bajó su mirada, recordando lo tantas cosas y sintiendo aún más- yo… lo siento

-¿Maki…? –la mayor se le acercó preocupada ante la actitud de la pelirroja

Sin previo aviso Maki abrazó a la pelinegra, tomándola por sorpresa. Niko quería pregunta que estaba pasando, pero no pudo al sentir los labios de la menor sobre los suyos.

* * *

**_Chan chan chan! Quien se esperaba ese final?! Espero que les gustara el cap c:  
_**

**_Les traigo una sugerencia, yo les doy una pareja, pero les quito otra (es equivalencia de intercambio :v) ustedes me dicen que pareja si esten juntas, yo escojo cual se separa muahahahaa (solo las tres parejas principales cuentan). Na broma, aunque si sería interesante hacer algo así... en otro fic tal vez... _**

_Adri: sabía que me querrias matar! sip, yo soy la brillante mente (?) detrás de la proxima 3ra guerra mundial (?)  
_

_Maria D: ...waa interesante, peeero al parecer Nozomi no sabe o tal vez si? mmm... jejeje y descuida c:_

_Rei: Ashi es la cosa :( habrá más drama en ese caso! ooh y entiendo lo que sientes respecto a Nozomi taaal vez por eso..._

_guest: no, eres un loquillo xD  
_

_Danael chan: yo decido quien merece morir! y yo digo que quien sigue es... yukihoxarisa!?... espera ellas ni siquiera... También espero subir más rapido ahora que terminaron mis clases *-*_

_Mitsuki: well to be honest... i don't think i'll translete this fic. Not now at leats sorry_

_Koneworld: lo sé, lo soy jojojo. Muchas gracias c: _

_Holi: Sip, tal vez Maki sea algo posesiva jojo. Pobre Eli :/. Será dificil para Umi olvidar eso, ella se preocupa mucho de esas cosas, salió en un side story del sif. Gracias, intentaré actualizar los días viernes o sabados o domingos, en una semana de plazo. _

_Maki Maki Ma: jejeje lo lindo no les duró mucho. Ahora el NikoMaki va mal como siempre y pumm Maki besa a Niko xDD. _

_Kact3007: soy cruel porque la vida me hizo así, porque nadie me ha tratado con amor (?). Jeje me iré al infierno por jugar con los kokoros de los lectores xD._

_Darksilversoul: jajaja lo son, y que habrá hecho?..._

_laidiotake: ._./_

_AdrienneHe: Muchas cosas xD_

_TokoXTsunami3: Esa era la idea!. Cierto, cierto, Umi debería disfrutar de su pajarito xD. Nozomi no explicara nada!..._

_Aki: Calmate mujeeeer! Lo hice porque se me dio la gana! xD quien dijo que estaban bien...? uuuuh_

_Ido la Ida: mal entendido... quien sabe, solo Nozomi_

_Nicocchi17: Sip, Eli sufre mucho :c hasta a mi me dio pena, pero recordé que lo podría hacer peor y se me pasó xD. Umi tendrá mucho que enfrentar :/. Esas dos estaran usando esas playeras de "Ella es mia -"_

_betov2: no creo que el kotoumi vaya tan bien jeje. te hizo reir? jajaja pensé hacer el tomate enojado, pero... dudo que existan colgantes gruñones xD. Ya pasó tiempo y Eli aun está mal :c_

_Gabi kahio pierce: me fue bien en todos gracias n.n. Si, soy muy vergonzosa, me coibo y sonrojo con facilidad (si esque entiendo lo que esta pasando), varias personas me han dicho eso u/u y no me ofende, descuida. y bueno si sufres con Eli... sufriras mas xD... ups_

_Mashiro09: Yeah! y ya terminaron? espero que te vaya bien c: _

_takade junior: genial, factor sorpresa en aumento :D_

**_Por razones obvias no creo actualizar hasta el domingo o tal vez lunes. Espero que les haya ido bien a los que terminaron los examenes y a los que aún no, animo!_**

**_Quieeeero felicitar a alguien en especial por entrar a la universidad que quería :D NozoEliHonoMaki felicidades! y espero que lo hayas festejado c: Suerte en la uni... la necesitaras... TwT_**

**_Eso sería todo por ahora, gracias por su apoyo y paciencia jeje. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que puede tener el cap._**

**_Dato curioso: Siempre olvido mencionar algo en los cap. En este caso es Feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos y lo disfruten mucho n.n_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Llegó cap nuevo! yeiii! jajaja. **_

_**LL! no me pertenece (cofcofaúncofcof(?))**_

* * *

Lentamente Maki se separó de Niko, quien aún estaba sin reaccionar, con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios juntos. Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la menor, amenazando con deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero a este punto, ya no le importaba.

-Niko-chan lo siento –sintió como las primeras lagrimas caían a penas dijo esas palabras. Nunca dejó de abrazarla- lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas tanto? –la voz de la pelinegra se escuchaba cálida

-Todo lo que dije de Nozomi –intentó calmarse un poco- es más bien lo que pienso de mi misma

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que por más que lo intenté, no pude –sollozó- no pude volver a mi zona de confort, donde no sentía algo romántico por las personas. Intenté huir de lo que sentía, todo fue inútil. Fue muy estúpido y cobarde de mi parte el no enfrentarlos antes, por eso dije esas cosas sobre Nozomi, no es muy diferente de lo que está pasando ella con lo que he intentado hacer yo. La única diferencia…

-… -

-Yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme de ti como ella de Eli

-Maki-chan –la voz llena de preocupación y cariño de Niko la hizo temblar

-Sólo te pido que… no me odies, que no me alejes –Maki se separó para mirarla a los ojos- quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Niko-chan

-Sí que eres una niña problemática –la mayor le dio una sonrisa- y yo que quería que fueses mi novia, pero si te conformas con sólo ser mi amiga, que se le va a hacer

-¿Eh? –la cara de sorpresa e ilusión de la menor hizo que el corazón de Niko se derritiera- tú…

-Ya perdiste la oportunidad de ser la novia de la gran Niko-Ni, pero… supongo que te puedo dar otra oportunidad –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Eres increíblemente buena arruinando los momentos –Maki se separó un poco más del abrazo,

-S-Solo intentaba hacer un poco menor la tensión, mocosa mal agradecida –se quejó

-Como sea –Maki se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección

-De todas formas no has dicho algo sobre mi amm propuesta –la menor notó como Niko volvió a estrechar la distancia entre ambas

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿No es sólo por compasión o algo así? –Maki la volvió a mirar, sus ojos reflejaban su miedo- ¿No estás jugando?

-No jugaría con algo así, jamás –la pelinegra la miraba completamente seria

-¿Lo prometes? –Maki acercó su cara inconscientemente a la de Niko

-Sí –Niko cerró los ojos

Maki se acercó más hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de Niko, esta al sentirlos se aferro con suavidad a los brazos de menor. La pelirroja estaba realmente nerviosa, era primera vez que estaba tan consiente de estar besando a Niko. Cuando intentó girar su cabeza hacia un lado para poder besarla mejor su diente chocó con el de la mayor haciendo que se separara al instante de ella.

-Lo siento –Maki bajó su cara avergonzada

-Descuida, es normal que pase –la mayor le dio una acogedora sonrisa

Se quedaron mirando sin saber que más decir. Maki sintió que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta fuera del pequeño parque infantil.

-Está haciendo frío, iremos a mi departamento –explicó la mayor sin mirarla

-De acuerdo

Sintió como Niko entrelazaba sus dedos. Por vez primera cayó en cuenta que sus sentimientos habían sido aceptados y eran recíprocos. Una sensación cálida e eufórica la inundó, pero se mantuvo inmutable o eso creía.

-Estás haciendo caras raras –comentó su novia mirándola con extrañeza

-N-No es cierto –sintió su cara arder

-¿Cómo puedes saber si no es así—?

-Llegamos –le cortó

Ambas subieron hasta el departamento en silencio, aún tomadas de la mano. Al entrar donde vivía la pelinegra fueron hasta su habitación y se sentaron en la cama, una frente a la otra.

-¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? –preguntó la mayor

-No, estoy bien, gracias –Maki se sentía extrañamente tímida

-Hay algo que quiero saber –la menor levantó la cabeza para mirar a la ojis rubís- ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Primero llegué aquí, pero nadie me abrió, no sabía donde más buscar, por suerte recordé que hace tiempo me habías dicho que te gustaba ir a ese parque para relajarte y pensar

-¿Te acordabas de eso? –Niko la miró sorprendida- te lo dije hace mucho

-Sí, me acuerdo –Maki sostuvo su mirada

-Y-Ya veo –la mayor apartó su mirada, inesperadamente cohibida por la mirada de esos intensos ojos morados

-Niko-chan –se levantó un poco y se acercó más a la mencionada- p-puedo… ¿puedo saber qué es lo que sientes por mi?

Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de saberlo de manera directa, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-Me gustas –contestó Niko, sonrojada- desde hace ya un tiempo, tal vez no desde el principio… de hecho no me agradabas del todo cuando te conocí, pero no pude evitar que con el tiempo tu forma extraña y tsundere de ser me comenzara a gustar

-Deja de llamarme tsundere –contestó de manera automática

Se quedaron en otro silencio, cada una evitando la mirada de la otra. Se miraron brevemente para al instante después volver a desviar sus miradas.

-Niko-chan –la llamó- quería saber si has hablado con Nozomi

-Sí –el tono de voz que había usado hasta ahora desapareció, se volvió más triste y defensivo

-¿Entonces sí sabes lo que pasó con ella para que terminara con Eli?

-Sí

-Ya veo –se sentía un poco frustrada por no poder hacer que Niko se abriera más a ella. Pensó un momento antes de intentar otra cosa- ¿te peleaste con Nozomi?

-Sí, no le he hablado en 10 días –Niko mantenía la vista baja desde que salió el tema

-¿Por qué? –insistió

-Porque terminó con Eli –por primera vez Niko levantó su vista haciendo que el rojo de sus ojos con el morado de los ojos de Maki se encontraran

-¿Qué? –esta nueva información la sorprendió

-Sí quieres que te diga lo que está pasando sólo dilo –Niko mantuvo su cara casi inexpresiva

-Quiero que me digas porque quieres no porque te lo pido –Maki la miró con igual seriedad

Niko se levantó y se sentó al lado de Maki, la abrazó por al lado, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la menor.

-Quiero decirte, pero…

-¿Pero? –Maki devolvió el abrazó de manera algo torpe

-Quiero que esté Eli para que también sepa

-Niko-chan –Maki se separó un poco del abrazo y miró a su novia sorprendida- ¿estás segura?

-Eli merece saber, lo que haga con esa información dependerá de ella, espero que la use bien

-Gracias, estoy segura que lo hará

Se quedaron abrazadas un momento más, Maki miró la hora en el reloj alarma que tenía Niko al lado de su cama.

-Debería irme –comentó la pelirroja, se zafó del abrazo

-Es muy tarde –Niko miró también la hora sorprendiéndose lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo- s-sería mejor que te quedes

-¿Qué me quede? –la cara de Maki se tornó completamente roja

-¡No seas pervertida! –Niko se separó del abrazo y se puso de pie a un lado de la cama- yo dormiré en la habitación de Tsubasa

-N-No es necesario –Maki miró a otro lugar avergonzada- puedo dormir en un futon

-Te duermes aquí y punto –Niko se cruzó de brazos- además hoy Tsubasa se quedará con Honoka

-¿Con Honoka?

-Rin se quedará con Hanayo –explicó la mayor- así que Honoka se quedaría sola en el departamento

-Y-Ya veo…

Ninguna miró a la otra, se removieron en sus lugares un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-T-Te prestaré algo para dormir –Niko se acercó a su armario para buscar alguna prenda

-¿Crees que algo tuyo me pueda quedar bien? –preguntó con cierto tono de burla

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –la mayor la miró frunciendo el ceño

-Que tu ropa seguramente me quedará pequeña –se burló esta vez de forma directa

-¡Eres una…! –Niko se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección- entonces no te prestaré nada, duerme en ropa interior si quieres

-… -Maki se sonrojó ante lo dicho. Niko no mucho después se dio cuenta de lo dicho e igualmente se sonrojó

-Aquí tengo una playera que se le quedó a mi hermano hace un tiempo –Niko sacó la playera entre su ropa y se la tendió a la menor

-G-Gracias –Ninguna se atrevía a mirar directamente a la otra

-Sí, de nada –Niko caminó hasta la puerta- si necesitas algo la habitación de Tsubasa es la que está al otro lado del pasillo

-De acuerdo –Maki miró a su novia salir de la habitación. Antes de que se alejara demasiado la alcanzó y la tomó por la muñeca

-¿Maki-chan? –Niko la miró sorprendida. La menor no contestó y juntó un poco sus cuerpos, con cuidado y lentitud acercó su cara a la más baja

Maki besó a la con más confianza que las veces anteriores, haciendo que fuese más fluido. Sintió que Niko la intentaba alejar con su mano apoyada sobre su hombro. Al separarse notó como la pelinegra estaba muy sonrojada y le faltaba un poco el aire, esto provocó en la menor cierto sentimiento de orgullo que la hizo sonreír.

-Para ser alguien que canta no eres buena controlando tu respiración –se burló

-E-Eso es porque me tomaste por sorpresa –Niko se sonrojó más- ¡Nada más!

-Lo que digas –sonrió la menor

-Pero quién diría que podías ser así de atrevida Maki-chan –fue el turno de la pelirroja avergonzarse

-C-Cállate –se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada. Sin darse cuenta Niko se le acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla haciéndola girar su cabeza en el acto, la mayor le guiñó un ojo y sonrió

-Buenas noches Maki-chan –sin se fue hasta la habitación de Tsubasa

Maki se quedó mirando como se alejaba y desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Al perderla de vista no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

* * *

Umi caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo de la universidad en dirección al salón donde Kotori en ese momento debía estar en clases. Necesitaba hablar con la peli gris, después de lo que le contó Maki se sentía aún más mal de lo normal. Si Maki pudo confesarse a Niko, ¿cómo ella no podría hablar de su preocupación con Kotori? Era cuestión de dejar su orgullo a un lado, dejar que Kotori viera su lado más vulnerable no podía ser algo malo, ya que su novia había mostrado ser una muy buena persona muchas veces, sabía que la iba a entender y ayudar a superar su miedo.

Llegó al salón, notó que aún estaban en clases y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esperó con paciencia que la clase terminara recostada en la pared frente a la puerta del salón, cuando se abrió se separó de la pared y buscó con la mirada de forma ansiosa a Kotori. Al verla su corazón dió un fuerte golpe contra su pecho.

-Kotori –la llamó

-¿Umi-chan? –sus brillantes ojos dorados la miraron con sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo algo importante –Kotori miró a un pequeño grupo de compañeros que parecían estar esperándola, Umi notó esto y agregó- si no puedes ahora lo entiendo, solo quería hacértelo saber

-No, no –Kotori negó con sus manos- solo déjame decirle a mis compañeros que no los acompañare hoy

Sin esperar respuesta, Kotori fue donde el grupo de jóvenes la esperaba, Umi miró la interacción del grupo sintiéndose culpable, un sentimiento que había sentido mucho últimamente y no le agradaba que fuese así. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando la diseñadora ya estaba a su lado una vez más.

-Listo –le sonrió. En ese momento supo que no debía preocuparse por lo que fuese a pasar después

-Lamento irrumpir en tus planes –le dio una pequeña sonrisa, algo cansada

-No te preocupes –la peli gris hizo un ademan de tomar su mano, pero se detuvo y la desvió hasta su hombro

Caminaron lado a lado interactuando de manera casi normal, la diferencia era que se hacían silencios algo incómodos. Llegaron al departamento de la arquera, después de que le ofreciera a su novia algo de beber y comer, se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó después de un breve silencio la peli gris

-Sí, algo así –Umi juntó sus manos y las apretó- sé que has notado que me he estado comportando extraño, en especial cuando hay otras personas mirándonos

-Mm –Kotori se puso nerviosa- b-bueno... sí, algo, p-pero—

-Espera –le sonrió con gentileza- sé muy bien que ha sido así, no te preocupes. Lo que quiero que sepas es que esto, bajo ningún motivo, es tu culpa, es otra razón muy diferente

-¿Es por… tu familia? –Kotori se mordió su labio inferior

-Sí –Umi cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente-desde que tengo memoria me han criado de forma estricta y tradicional. Cuando Eli me contó sobre ser bisexual, debo admitir que me dio cierta… no sé si llamarlo repulsión más bien era como algo que no estaba bien, que no era lo correcto. Es complicado de explicar

-Tranquila –sintió como posaba su mano sobre la suya- entiendo

-Gracias, siempre logras tranquilizarme y calmarme –la miró con una pequeña sonrisa- volviendo al tema. Luego me di cuenta que tenia ciertos sentimientos por Eli, eso fue muy difícil, no podía creer que me gustara, mi mejor amiga, una mujer. Recuerdo que pase varias noches acostada solamente pensando en que como había pasado, intentando auto convencerme de que no me gustaba. Cuando acepté esos sentimientos, lentamente fueron desapareciendo. Pasó todo un año y conocí a mi ex, él era muy caballero y algo anticuado como le decía Eli y Maki. Estuvimos en una relación casi un año. No me volví a sentir muy atraída por alguien por casi dos años. Eso hasta que te conocí. Contigo ni siquiera pensé en algo como… me gusta una mujer o que haría si llegábamos a ser pareja, todo lo que pensaba era que quería ser tu novia y punto. Todos los temores llegaron de golpe cuando me tomaste de la mano estando en dirección a nuestras clases. Siento haber huido ese día, pero todo se sintió tan brusco y de la nada que entré en pánico. Necesitaba decirte todo esto por la simple razón de… si seguía con esa actitud lo mal interpretarías y podría perderte, y eso no es algo que quiero provocar bajo ningún motivo.

-Umi-chan –Kotori se le acercó y la rodeó con un brazo por su cintura- está bien, entiendo todo lo que me has dicho y quiero ayudarte en lo que más pueda. Si quieres que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto está bien por mí

-No quiero eso –Umi la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de mostrar lo sincera que estaba siendo- quiero superar ese miedo, no quiero seguir pensando en lo que llegaran a decir lo demás. Quiero poner nuestra felicidad primero.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Totalmente segura, para eso necesito tu ayuda –hizo una breve pausa- en cuanto a mis padres, eso lo quiero ver después, por ahora solo quiero enfocarme en mi forma de actuar en publico

-Entiendo, un paso a la vez, bien, haré lo que sea que me pidas –la mirada de determinación de su novia hizo que Umi soltara una pequeña risita- ¿qué? ¿dije algo extraño?

-No, solo me siento muy feliz y afortunada de tenerte a mi lado –Umi tomó la mano libre de Kotori y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un leve beso en los nudillos

-Umi-chan –un lindo rubor apareció en las mejillas de la diseñadora, sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió- te ayudaré. Empecemos de a poco, cosas más simples como por ejemplo… mm… ¿tomarnos de la mano en lugares no tan llenos?

-Creo que tomarnos de la mano en cualquier lugar estará bien –entrelazó sus dedos con la mano misma mano que besó hace un instante

-Muy bien –dijo la peli gris animadamente-esta vez la sujetaré con fuerza para que no huyas

-Lo siento por eso –Umi bajó su cabeza, pero fue levantada por la mano de su novia en su barbilla, al mirarse frente a frente, Kotori le dio un pequeño y suave beso sobre los labios

-Está bien, Umi-chan –le acarició la mejilla- no tienes que seguir disculpándote

Umi se sintió sobrecogida y esta vez fue ella quien beso a su novia. Un beso tierno y no muy largo. Al separarse la peli azul se acomodó mejor y la abrazó. Se mantuvieron de esa manera por varios minutos.

-Kotori –la llamó

-¿Sí? –la peli gris acariciaba su cabello

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti

* * *

-Aún no puedo creer que tú te hayas confesado primero –Eli miraba frente suyo a Maki, quien estaba sentada junto a Niko. El trío se encontraba en el departamento de la rubia

-¿Q-qué con eso? –preguntó la menor avergonzada

-Vamos, vamos Maki-chan no seas tímida –Niko se burló

-N-No estoy siendo tímida –se defendió cruzándose de brazos-D-De todas formas, dejando eso de lado, queríamos hablar algo importante contigo

-¿Sobre qué? –la rubia alzó una ceja

-Nozomi –contestó Niko, la mirada seria de la pelinegra la sorprendió- ¿aún te interesa saber que fue lo que le pasó?

-… -Eli bajó si mirada. Mentiría si dijera que no quería saber, pero a la vez ¿no sería mejor avanzar y cerrar ese capítulo es su vida? Tal vez eso fuese lo más sano, pero- sí

No era lo que ella quería.

-Las suposiciones que hicieron ese día que comimos juntas estaban en lo correcto –hizo una pausa para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos- Hablé con ella dos días antes de que terminara contigo, estaba realmente feliz y nerviosa por su futuro aniversario, yo la felicité, hace mucho tiempo que no veía de actuar de esa forma casi infantil a Nozomi. La acompañé para comprar el regalo de aniversario, cuando terminamos ambas fuimos hasta su departamento. En un momento se quedó mirando el regalo y me dijo "creo que me enamoré de Elicchi" al principio me sentí feliz por ella, pero casi al instante me preocupé, la cara de Nozomi cambió casi totalmente, se puso pálida y me miró como si estuviese perdida. "me enamoré" repitió. Yo le dije que no debía preocuparse, que de seguro tú la querías tanto como ella a ti, sin embargo no me escuchó o más bien fingió hacerlo y me dijo que estaría bien, que tú eras diferente. No mucho después me fui y no la vi hasta cuatro días después, cuando me enteré por Maki-chan y Kotori que terminó contigo. Corrí hasta su departamento y le exigí una explicación, ella me contestó que no pudo hacerlo, que no estaba segura de como sobrellevar las cosas, que tenía miedo a que hicieras lo mismo que ya le habían hecho, ella peleando consigo misma para enfrentar ese miedo. Me contó que te vió y tú le hablaste y ella sólo te alejó, se sentía muy mal por ello, ya que sus palabras salieron de manera involuntaria, como si estuviese en piloto automático. Cada día que pasaba más se daba cuenta de su error. La última vez que hablé con ella, le dije que hablara contigo para arreglar las cosas, pero ella insistía que lo había arruinado todo contigo, que no te merecía y era mejor dejarlo así. Fue en ese momento que me enojé y me pelee con ella, la traté muy mal, de verdad me arrepiento, pero siento que debía escuchar esas palabras, tal vez de una forma mucho más delicada. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, me da vergüenza, cuando ella más necesitaba una amiga… la abandoné

-Niko-chan –Maki puso su mano sobre la pierna de la mayor

-También es cierto lo del planetario, se la pasaba en su pieza a oscuras para mirarlo –soltó una risa vacía- creo que es una forma de torturarse

-Nozomi… -susurró la rubia

-Eli –la nombrada la miró- la verdad ni siquiera sé que pedirte que hagas, sólo no la odies por esto

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó –Eli apretó sus puños- tengo muchas ganas de gritarle en estos momentos. ¿De dónde sacó esa tonta idea de no merecerme? Yo no soy gran cosa

-Pregúntaselo a ella –contestó Maki, Eli la miró irritada- ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé –puso su cabeza entre sus manos- ya no sé que más hacer

-Has que ella sea la que te busque esta vez –contestó Niko- creo que sería lo mejor

-Sería bueno de esa manera, para que esta vez sea ella la que pelee contra sus propias inseguridades por ti –concordó Maki

-¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? –sacó su cabeza de entre sus manos para mirar a la pelinegra

-Eso es una muy buena pregunta –Niko le dio una leve sonrisa. Las tres jóvenes suspiraron

-Qué tal si… le das la última oportunidad, que sepa que sería la última posibilidad de arreglar las cosas contigo –sugirió Maki

-¿Algo cómo es ahora o calla para siempre? –preguntó la bailarina

-Algo así

-No es mala idea –comentó Niko- hacerla decidir, sus miedos o tú

-Debo hacerle saber que la estaré esperando una última vez –comentó Eli pensando, en un instante tuvo una idea- se me ocurrió algo, pero necesitaré su ayuda

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y lo sabes –sonrió la pelirroja

-También conmigo –asintió Niko

-Genial, lo primero que necesito es –sonrió con confianza- a Umi y Kotori

-¿A Umi y Kotori? –preguntó el otro par frente a ella

* * *

**_Yeiii las cosas se estan arreglando! a ver cuanto dura xD  
_**

**_Espero que les gustara el cap y muuuchas gracias por toodo su apoyo c:_**

_Maria D: Yo tampoco sé xD. no te quedaste sin uñas verdad?! y muchas gracias_

_Holi: son cosas que pasan xD sip, posesiva pero no nivel yandere jaja. Se nota tanto que la ama que hasta honoka y rin lo notan (?) me alegro y gracias_

_guest: deja salir esas emociones -w- hace bien jaja y gracias_

_Maki Maki Ma: si verdad? :c cierto, en este cap al menos lo entendió jeje. NikoMaki ha llegado para quedarse señores!(?) jaja. Jajajajajaja las serruchadas son 2x1 xDDDD_

_Nico Nii: jajaja no puedo ser tan mala xD_

_danael chan: casi! para la otra te hago llorar(?) na bromita c: .lo intentare jajaj_

_Rei: jaja es entendibre nwnU. Al menos el beso te alegró jaja_

**_Como algunos/as se habrán dado cuenta, ahora responderé tambien por inbox c:_**

**_Algo que me llamó la atención en los reviews... chicos/as no se disculpen por dejar reviews largos, enserio, me agrada leerlos y no molesta cc: ya sea que hagan una biblia o sea corto agradesco mucho sus comentarios, sugerencias y bromas._**

**_Otra cosa que notaron es que Umi no es un farol cada vez que Kotori la toca xD, para explicarlo mejor, que no se sonroja tanto, ni se desmaya jajaja, la razón es simple. En el primer cap pregunté si querían que Umi fuese más dominante o dejarla como siempre y ganó... eeesa es la razón jaja._**

**_Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en navidad n.n y disfruten harto la fiestas de año nuevo. No conduscan si beben, ni manden mensajes a sus ex(?). Saludooos_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Llegó nuevo caaaap. Espero que les guste c:**_

_**LL! no me pertenece :c **_

_**La traducción es sacada del video subido por "el blog de love liver" porque me dio flojerita traducirlo desde la wiki n-nU. Espero que si alguno de los admis leen esto, espero que no les moleste que usara su traduccion :S. **_

* * *

Eli caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su departamento. Niko la seguía con la mirada, comenzando a irritarse.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –la rubia se quedó quieta y la miró- ¿crees que Nozomi se haya dado cuenta y todo el plan se va a—

-Cálmate maldita sea –Niko puso una mano sobre su frente, corriendo su flequillo un poco- me tienes enferma de tanto que te mueves y de tus preguntas cada 30 segundos. Nozomi no sabe del plan, ellas seguramente solo se retrasaron un poco, no gran cosa. Además piensa un poco, si por alguna razón Nozomi se hubiese enterado cualquiera de esas tres ya nos habría mandado un mensaje

-Tienes razón, tienes razón –Eli se sentó, para el alivio de la pelinegra- es solo que… estoy nerviosa

-Lo sé –la voz de la actriz sonó menos dura que antes- pero tranquila, está todo bien planeado, saldrá bien

-Eso espero –Eli apretó sus manos

Se sumieron en un rotundo silencio, ambas muy ocupadas con sus propios pensamientos. Llegó el día viernes, al día siguiente llevarían a cabo el plan que se le había ocurrido a Eli, para eso habló tanto como con sus dos mejores amigas como con sus respectivas novias, todas la ayudarían, tenía que ser perfecto, planear bien el paso a paso, después de todo, sería su último intento para volver o al menos hablar con Nozomi. Las dos jóvenes dieron un respingón cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Eli se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir.

-Hola Eli-chan –saludó con una sonrisa Kotori entrando al departamento- oh, Niko-chan, hola

-Hola –saludó de vuelta

-¿Y las demás? –preguntó Eli

-Maki-chan y Umi-chan llegaran dentro de poco –contestó- yo hablé con las demás y con Nozomi-chan, todo está listo

-Ah que bien –la voz de la rubia salió aguda

-Suficiente, llamaré a Maki-chan para preguntarle cómo hacer para calmarte –Niko se levantó para ir a buscar su celular

-Que estoy bien –se defendió Eli

-No se nota –se rió un poco Kotori- tranquila, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de eso

-Es que tan solo –Eli se volvió a sentar- está será mi última oportunidad

-No –Niko la miró con una suave mirada- será la última oportunidad para Nozomi

Todas se sumieron en un silencio otra vez. Kotori y Niko intercambiaron miradas para luego volver su vista a la nerviosa rubia que jugaba con sus dedos.

-Llegamos –escucharon la voz de Umi, quien acababa de abrir la puerta entrando junto a Maki

-Al fin –suspiró la pelinegra. Maki la miró alzando una ceja, Kotori lo notó y habló ella

-Eli-chan está nerviosa y no sabemos cómo calmarla –explicó

-Que estoy bien –se quejó una vez más la bailarina

-Con unos cuantos golpes bastaría –se rió Maki

-O con chocolate –Umi se unió la pelirroja, ambas con una burlesca sonrisa- su mente dejará de funcionar mientras lo come, sólo quedará instinto

-Eso no es cierto –Eli se levantó de golpe, su cara se tiñó de un color rojo- ¡me hacen ver como algún tipo ser primitivo!

-¿No lo es? –Maki miró a Umi con una genuina expresión de desconcierto

-Estaba segura de que si –respondió confundida la peli azul

-Las odio –comentó la rubia mirando la interacción entre las dos menores

Ni Umi ni Maki respondieron, sólo la miraron con una sonrisa. Eli las quedó mirando para luego reírse.

-¿Qué es lo que acabamos de ver? –preguntó Niko a Kotori en voz baja, mirando la interacción del trío

-Creo que es la forma de animarse entre ellas –se rió la peli gris- no es exactamente convencional, pero si funciona para ellas, está bien

-Y yo que pensaba que Honoka, Rin y Nozomi eran raras –la pelinegra sonrió, Kotori soltó una risita

-Ya está todo listo –habló Umi dejando de reírse- sólo falta que llegue el momento y esperar lo mejor

-Seguro resultará –Maki le sonrió a la rubia

-Muchas gracias a todas –Eli miró a Niko y Kotori quienes la miraron de vuelta- han sido un gran apoyo en todo esto

-No hay problema –sonrió con calidez la diseñadora- fue un placer poder ayudar

-Ya es hora que esa idiota enfrente sus miedos –Niko suspiró- mucha suerte mañana

-Para ti también –Eli le sonrió- después de todo… no seré la única que enfrente a Nozomi mañana

-Sí, gracias –Niko se le acercó y le sonrió- algo me dice que saldrá bien, Nozomi se estaría perdiendo de mucho si te deja ir

-Gracias –la rubia se sonrojó un poco

-Yo me debo ir –Maki habló, se le acercó a Niko y la miró seria- ¿te irás conmigo?

-¿Eh? Seguro –la pelinegra miró con extrañeza el comportamiento de la menor, tomó sus cosas y miró a las otras tres jóvenes- nos vemos

-Nos vemos mañana como lo planeamos –Maki abrió la puerta mientras miraba a las demás y sonrió un poco

Niko y Maki salieron del departamento, caminaron en silencio hasta salir del edificio. La mayor miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, quien parecía casi molesta, se preguntó cuál sería la razón. Se detuvo de golpe cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Niko-chan? –Maki la miró al notar que no seguía caminando a su lado- si no te apresuras te dejaré atrás

-Maki-chan –la pelinegra sonrió con picardía- ¿te pusiste celosa de lo que le dije a Eli?

-¿Q-Qué? –la menor se sonrojó, luego desvió su mirada y comenzó a caminar- n-no sé de que me hablas

-Maki-chaaaan –Niko corrió a su lado y se abrazó con fuerza a su brazo

-S-Suéltame –Maki sintió su cara arder completamente, hasta las orejas las sentía calientes

-Te pusiste celosa –se burló

-N-no me puse celosa –intentó zafarse del agarre

-No estás siendo muy honesta, Maki-chan

Maki no contestó, sólo se quedó de pie con la cara completamente roja. Niko notó que la menor no abriría la boca por lo que optó por otra opción. Con su mano izquierda la obligó a mirarla, cuando sus miradas se encontraron la pelinegra sonrió y la besó. Al separase notó que Maki la quedó mirando fijamente como intentando descifrar algo.

-¿Comiste mandarinas? –habló Maki, desconcertando a la mayor con semejante pregunta

-S-Sí, la dieron de postre en el almuerzo –Niko alzó una ceja- ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

-No me gustan –la pelirroja infló sus mejillas y se puso a caminar

-… -la pelinegra vió como se alejaba de ella- eres… yo… ¡¿Cómo se supone que sabría eso?!

* * *

-Eso fue raro –Comentó Umi una vez que Maki y Niko se habían ido

-Sí, ¿se habrá sentido enferma? –Eli y Umi se quedaron mirando confundidas, hasta que escucharon una risita proveniente de Kotori

-¿Kotori? –Umi la miró con curiosidad

-No es nada –contestó con una sonrisa- yo también me iré

-Te acompaño –habló de manera inmediata la peli azul

-Nos vemos Eli-chan –se despidió la diseñadora

-Nos vemos mañana –Umi caminó a la puerta seguida por Kotori

-Nos vemos chicas –se despidió Eli, luego cerró la puerta

Kotori y Umi caminaron haciendo una pequeña plática normal. Se habían visto muy pocas veces durante esa semana por lo que casi no habían podido poner en práctica lo hablado el día lunes anterior. Kotori le contaba de un nuevo proyecto que iba a participar con dos compañeros más, Umi le prestaba atención, pero no completa, una parte de ella estaba acercando su mano a la de la peli gris con lentitud. Notó que llegaron a un lugar con más personas y volvió su mano a su lado, para acto seguido golpearse mentalmente. Esta vez con mayor valor movió su mano con rapidez y tomó la mano de Kotori con la suya, sorprendiendo a esta.

-¿Umi-chan? –Kotori miró sus manos unidas, luego la miró a los ojos

-Está bien –sonrió, pero flaqueó- a menos que tú no—

-No –la interrumpió- por mi está perfecto

La sonrisa de su novia le dio todo el valor de vuelta y sujetó con mayor confianza su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Kotori siguió contándole sobre ese futuro proyecto con sus compañeros. Umi sintió la mirada de un par de personas, las miró de vuelta, pero ninguno tenía cara de desagrado o disgusto, solo… las miraban. Volvió su cara a Kotori, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Ese preciso instante se sentía tan bien, poder sostener su mano entre las suyas. Se sentía feliz. Pese que parte de ella aún se sentía algo nerviosa, logró dejarlo a un lado.

-Puedes dejarme hasta aquí Umi-chan –Kotori dejó de caminar así que también lo hizo ella- así no tendrás que devolverte

-No me molesta caminar un poco más –le sonrió la peli azul- además… -miró sus manos entrelazadas luego a Kotori otra vez- aún no te quiero soltar

-Oh –Kotori bajó su mirada avergonzada, pese a que Umi no era buena demostrando lo que sentía o quería, cuando lo hacía, varias veces sin darse cuenta si quiera, llegaba a ser romántica, diciendo cosas que hacían sentir especial y única a la peli gris

-¿Entonces puedo? –le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Jeje si puedes

Siguieron su camino de la mano, Umi se sentía como una niña pequeña. La mejor forma de comparar lo que sentía era con un niño antes de subirse a una montaña rusa, al comienzo le tendrá miedo y sentirá vergüenza si llora o le da pánico, pero una vez que se subió y lo disfrutó, no quiere parar, quiere seguir sobre la montaña rusa sintiendo esas cosquillas en el estomago. Era exactamente así como se sentía, con esas mismas cosquillas o mariposas en su estomago cada vez que miraba sus manos entrelazadas o solo sentirla. Definitivamente valió la pena superar ese miedo, y esperaba que Nozomi también lo hiciera al día siguiente.

* * *

Nozomi acababa de salir de la universidad y estaba llegando a su departamento, debía hacer un trabajo, pero no sentía ganas de hacerlo, desde hace un mes que no sentía ganas de casi nada. Suspiró y puso su mejor falsa sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que Kotori hoy estaría en el departamento cuando llegara, por lo que era mejor no preocuparla. Abrió la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa, no estaba sólo Kotori, sino que el resto de sus amigas también, incluyendo a Niko. Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Hola –les dio una gran sonrisa al salir de su sorpresa inicial- no esperaba verlas chicas

-Hola Nozomi-chan –saludaron todas, solo Niko se quedó mirando a otro lugar con la boca cerrada

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá

-Hemos venido a ayudar en algo nya –contestó Rin con una gran sonrisa

-¿Ayudar en algo? –recorrió a todas con la mirada

-S-Sí –Hanayo le sonreía algo nerviosa, cosa no tan anormal en ella

-Estamos todas listas ¿verdad? –preguntó Honoka mirando a todas- Bien, ¡comencemos!

Antes de que Nozomi pudiese preguntar o decir algo, todas entraron a una habitación. Rin y Hanayo entraron al baño, Tsubasa y Honoka a la habitación de Kotori y Kotori entró a la habitación de Nozomi. No se había dado cuenta de que Niko también se había movido, estaba apoyada contra la puerta de salida del departamento, impidiendo el paso.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó después de casi un minuto mirando para todos lados buscando una explicación

-Como dijo Rin, ayudando con algo –contestó Niko

-¿Quieren que volvamos a hablar? –preguntó Nozomi- no creo que sea necesario todo esto, además… eres tu quien me dejó de hablar

-Con eso también –Niko la miró y sonrió un poco- pero no es lo principal

-¿Entonces?

-Es sobre –Niko la miró fijamente- Eli

Ante la mención de ese nombre Nozomi se dio cuenta del plan, no podía huir, debía confrontar esa charla, quisiera o no. Notó que su bolso ya no estaba.

-Si buscas tu bolso, lo tiene Kotori –Contestó Niko- se lo pasé cuando estabas distraída por Rin y Honoka

-Ya veo –soltó una cansada risa

-Aunque quieras ir a algún lugar no podrás –sonrió Niko- eres la segunda con mayor fuerza física de todas nosotras, después de Kotori, por eso entraron de a dos a las habitación

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Un riesgo –la pelinegra se encogió de hombros- tienes esa opción, simplemente hacerme a un lado y salir de aquí o… te quedas, no es como que pueda hacerte mucha pelea

-Entonces si no quiero escuchar solo debo apartarte del camino –Nozomi dijo, no era una pregunta, miró fijamente a Niko

-Sí

Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, hasta que Nozomi se movió, instintivamente Niko también lo hizo, se separó de la puerta. La peli morada caminó hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó, le dio una cansada sonrisa a Niko y le indicó con la mano para que sentara frente a ella, lo cual hizo la pelinegra.

-Bien, ya tomaste la primera decisión –Sonrió levemente Niko

-¿Primera?

-Hay dos más, pero las otras deberás descubrirlas por ti misma

-Me siento como en una novela visual –se rió con suavidad

-Je tal vez

-Extrañaba hablar contigo Nikochi –Nozomi bajó su mirada

-Yo también –tomó una gran boconada de aire antes de soltarlo, lista para disculparse o algo como eso- siento haber dicho esas cosas. No, no siento haberlo dicho, siento haberlo dicho de la manera en que lo hice. Debí ser más… suave y con más tacto, pero en lugar de eso solo te traté mal y fui una tonta, luego te abandoné cuando sabía que necesitarías a alguien a tu lado

-Entiendo que lo hayas hecho –Nozomi había levantado su vista hacia Niko- entiendo que te molestaras, después de todo solo he hecho un gran drama de algo tan… simple

-No lo es –la pelinegra se levantó y se acercó a Nozomi- no es tan simple, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Solo debes confiar en los demás, en tus amigas, nunca vamos a querer algo malo para ti y lo sabes. Por eso insistimos en que al menos hablaras con Eli

-Lo sé y fui una tonta al no escucharlas –Nozomi notó que lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento por secarlas, quería dejarlas salir enfrente de su mejor amiga, era algo que sentía la necesidad de hacer- de verdad lo siento Nikochi, sé que yo tampoco he sido la mejor persona para lidiar últimamente, las he estado apartando y evitando, lo siento mucho

-Está bien, ninguna te culpa realmente, tan sólo… estábamos muy preocupadas. Lo que pedimos es que no te cierres a nosotras, porque no es necesario y lo sabes

-Sí –Nozomi se inclinó y abrazó a la más baja- gracias, muchas gracias

-No hay problema –Niko acaricio la espalda de la mayor, se sentía aliviada que ya estaba en buenos términos con Nozomi otra vez, pero ahora se venía la parte más difícil- Nozomi

La nombrada se apartó un poco para poder mirarse una a la otra cara a cara.

-Tenemos que hablar de Eli

-Elicchi –Nozomi se volvió a sentar bien en el sillón- ni siquiera le di una explicación, me forcé a alejarme de ella como ella de mí, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, miro el planetario que me regaló todas las noches desde que lo encontré fuera de la puerta del departamento. La extraño tanto, su sonrisa, su sonrojo, su terquedad, esa extraña obsesión con el chocolate –soltó un suspiro- aunque deseo arreglar las cosas, ya es muy tarde, ha pasado un casi mes y tardé demasiado

-Aún no es tan tarde –intervino Niko

-¿Qué?

-Sólo cállate y escucha –la menor se levantó y fue hacia la radio, la prendió. Se escucho unos sonidos para luego dar paso a una voz que conocía y extrañaba con todo su ser.

_"__Nozomi, hola…" _–se hizo un breve silencio en que Nozomi miró a Niko que con un gesto le indicó que no hablara y escuchara, luego cerró los ojos para ignorar por completo a la peli morada

_"__Nozomi para ser sincera no sé cómo hacer esto, pero aquí voy. Comenzaré diciendo dos palabras: te amo. Nozomi te amo. Debes estar pensando que es estúpido de mi parte decirte algo como esto sabiendo tu fobia a las relaciones y todo eso, pero necesitaba hacértelo saber. Son dos palabras que expresan mis más sinceros sentimientos, es posible que esto te aleje aún más de mí o puede que te acerque, no lo sé, pero debía arriesgarme, es todo o nada en este momento. Este será mi último intento de acercarme a ti, si aún así no quieres volver o hablar conmigo lo entenderé y te dejaré en paz. Pero este es la última oportunidad, Nozom,i que tenemos de ser felices juntas… después de hoy… no habrá otra. También me comienzo a cansar, no soy de fierro y necesito tú última confirmación antes de seguir adelante. Nozomi te amo y me encantaría volver contigo, pero… no puedo ser yo quien haga todo, me hace sentir… que te obligo… no quiero eso. Quiero sentir que tu también pones de tu parte en esto, que tú también estas dispuesta a todo como yo por ti, sino es así entonces no te molestes en buscarme, porque pese a que te amo, también me quiero a mi misma, tal vez no por sobre ti, pero me quiero y no es bueno para ninguna de las dos una relación en que solo una de nosotras lleve las riendas, debemos caminar lado a lado, no una llevando a la otra. Por eso… hoy será mi último intento, como dije antes si pese a esto no quieres seguir, lo entenderé, pero te pido que me entiendas a mi cuando te pido que no te me acerques por un tiempo, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga sin importar la decisión que tomes, pero no podré avanzar si te veo todos o casi todos los días, los sentimientos no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana, tal vez me aleje un tiempo y será para superar esto que siento. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, bueno no, pero el resto lo diré si te veo. Nozomi… ahora todo depende de ti, tus miedos o yo. Te estaré esperando, ya sea cual sea tu respuesta. Espero al menos verte."_

Al terminar la grabación, la peli morada no podía controlar sus lágrimas que fluían sin parar. Intentó secárselas, pero no se detenían. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y le costaba respirar. Miró a Niko quien se le había acercado, para frente a ella.

-¿Qué decides?

Un silencio se hizo entre todas

-¿D-Don-de d-debo… ir? –logró preguntar

-No lo sé –Niko suspiró- sólo me dijo que lo sabrás cuando salgas del departamento

Nozomi no esperó más, se levantó y fue a la cocina, se mojó la cara, miró a Niko y le sonrió.

-Gracias Nikochi, eres la mejor amiga que podía pedir –Nozomi se acercó y la abrazó

-Sí, sí, lo sé –se rió la pelinegra- ahora vete, es ahora o nunca

-Sí –Nozomi fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir gritó- ¡Gracias chicas!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, llegó abajo y miró para todos lados. ¿Dónde debía ir? No tenía ninguna pista, nada de nada.

-Así que decidiste enfrentarla –la voz de Umi la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Sea cual sea la razón por la cual vas… ten –Maki le tendió un mp3

-Sólo te pido –Umi se le acercó y le dio una triste sonrisa- que no la hagas sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, si tu decisión es no—

-Umi-chan –Nozomi cortó y la miró con seriedad- voy tarde

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo una vez más. Corrió cerca de una cuadra cuando recordó que no sabía donde debía ir, miró el mp3 y lo prendió, solo tenía un archivo.

**[Sería genial que los pasos que se acercan fuesen los tuyos**

**Me equivoco, me equivoco, lo sé, pero**

**Este sentimiento de querer verte se acumula al caminar**

**Recíbelo, recíbelo, eso es lo que deseo]**

La voz de Eli cantando la conmovió. Siguió de pie escuchando

**[He estado buscando tu espalda**

**No hay manera que estés entre la multitud]**

**[…]**

** [Te llamaré ahora mismo**

**"Ven rápido" "ven aquí rápido" quiero intentar decirte]**

El corazón de sintió que se encogía ante esa estrofa, su celular estaba en el bolso, el que tomó Kotori.

**[Dudando, confundiéndome, aún no me decido**

**Mientras trazo con mis dedos las numerosas estrellas**

** Al pensar en el día en que me enamoré mi pecho duele]**

Notó que había comenzado a oscurecer. En ese momento se preguntó que tanto había planeado Eli todo esto, sabía que la rubia era perfeccionista, por lo que de alguna manera no le sorprendía que todo calzara tan bien.

**[Dudando, confundiéndome, aún no me decido**

**Pronto caerá la noche, debo decidirme rápido**

**Estando enamorada al parecer me he vuelto un poco tímida]**

Pero algo no estaba dentro del plan de Eli al parecer. Nozomi no tenía dudas.

**[…]**

**[Tengo el presentimiento de que podré verte**

**Quiero creer que no es un simple presentimiento]**

_No lo es, Elicchi_

**[Ahora mismo, en nuestro lugar de siempre**

**Quiero intentar ir porque puede que tú estés allí]**

_¡Allí!_

Esa era la pista que necesitaba, no esperó más y corrió hasta "ese lugar", donde estaba Eli, un lugar que solían frecuentar cuando salían, era un punto de encuentro entre el departamento de ambas. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por mantener sus audífonos puestos mientras corría, para seguir escuchando la canción. Por suerte no estaba tan lejos, había ido en la dirección correcta.

**[Dudando, confundiéndome, aún no me decido**

**Pronto caerá la noche, debo decidirme rápido**

**Estando enamorada al parecer me he vuelto un poco tímida]**

**[…]**

**[Temblando como una inexperimentada en el frío**

**El calor en mis mejillas crece y mis latidos incrementan **

**Pensar en el día en que me enamoré me dan ganas de llorar]**

Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dobló una esquina, solo una cuadra más. En un momento chocó con un hombre quien la miró sorprendido. Con rapidez Nozomi detuvo la canción.

-¿Estás bien señorita? –preguntó el joven, no debía ser mucho mayor que ella

-Pronto lo estaré –le dio una sonrisa más genuina que cualquier sonrisa que haya forzado este último mes- y lo siento

Volvió a andar, pero esta vez sin correr, sólo a paso rápido. Escuchó el resto de la canción.

**[Temblando como una inexperimentada en el frío**

**¿Quién es esa que me saludo desde lejos?**

**Esa de seguro eres tú, corriendo con prisa hacia mí**

**Estos pasos que se acercan son los tuyos**

**Se están dirigiendo directamente hacia mí**

**Este sentimiento de verte se acumula al caminar**

**Vienes aquí con el mismo sentimiento]**

Al terminar la canción, Nozomi se encontraba mirando a Eli, quien estaba apoyada contra una muralla, mirando el cielo. Notó que tenía puesto audífonos, tal vez estaba escuchando la misma canción. Se acercó a la rubia. Verla le producía tantas cosas, pero en especial ansiosa por saber cómo acabaría todo. Pensó en que debía decir, encontrando sólo una idea, una sola simple idea.

Eli escuchaba por tercera vez la canción que había grabado, le gustaba mucho cómo había quedado. Ella misma escribió la canción y luego Umi corrigió algunas cosas, pero gran parte quedó igual. Se sentía satisfecha con ella misma. Su mente divagaba entre la canción y las todas posibilidades que podían pasar esa noche. Una era que Nozomi no aparecería. Otra era que Nozomi llegaría para aclarar las cosas, pero quedar como amigas. Nozomi llegaría y le diría que la deje en paz. Que Nozomi… la eligiera por sobre sus miedos. Se sintió observada, bajó su mirada y notó entre la multitud a Nozomi, mirándola fijamente. De un momento a otro Nozomi estaba corriendo es su dirección. Eli se separó rápidamente de la muralla, presentía que ella sería quien debía frenar a la peli morada. El impacto del abrazo casi hizo que se fueran al suelo, por suerte Eli recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo.

-¿Nozomi? –miraba desconcertada a la joven entre sus brazos. Tenía el pelo desordenado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, la cubría una fina capa de sudor. Había corrido hasta ella

-También te amo Elicchi –Nozomi una vez más comenzó a llorar. Esa repentina y abrupta confesión pilló desprevenida a la rubia, quien esperaba una conversación sobre lo sucedido y tal vez, luego recibir algunas palabras de afecto- Te amo, por favor, perdóname… lo siento tanto

-Nozomi –la bailarina tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas y las dejó salir.

Se abrazaron con fuerza cómo si se separaran todo lo que estaban viviendo desaparecería.

-C-Creo q-que… -Nozomi fue la primera en separarse tan solo un poco- estamos… llamando la atención

Y en efecto, varias personas estaban mirando con curiosidad la interacción de ambas. Eli miró a Nozomi y al mismo tiempo bajaron la mirada avergonzadas.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento? –preguntó la rubia

-Sí, sería mejor

Sin más se fueron hasta el departamento de Eli. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron. Se sentaron una frente a la otra.

-Elicchi lo siento mucho –Nozomi fue la primera en hablar, no levantaba su cabeza para evitar el contacto visual

-Por favor mírame –Eli pidió con suavidad, la mayor hizo lo que le pidió. Sus miradas se encontraron- dime… ni siquiera sé que pedirte que me digas

-Cuando me di cuenta que me enamoré –Nozomi sonrió un poco- me sentí increíblemente feliz, pero luego mis miedos aparecieron, pensé que pasaría si tu no sentías lo mismo, después de todo ¿Quién se enamora en menos de un mes? Pensé que mis miedos serían una carga para ti, que sólo te haría sufrir a mi lado. Pensé todo eso y más, llegando a la conclusión que debía terminar contigo. Fue uno de los peores errores que he cometido en mi vida. Cuando sabía que había cometido ese terrible error… no creía que pudiese repararlo, ya todo se había acabado, pero tu insististe. Me di cuenta que eras demasiado buena para mí y te aleje. Siempre busque una escusa para no afrontar mis sentimientos por ti, hasta hoy

-¿Dejaras tus miedos a un lado por mi? –Eli se acercó un poco a Nozomi

-No, superaré mis miedos por ti –corrigió con una sonrisa

Eli se rió suavemente luego miró a esos hermosos y brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Sin perder tiempo se acercó más y la besó. Fue un beso cargado de emociones, fue apasionado y rápido, lleno de necesidad. Al separarse cada una tomó la cara de la otra entre sus manos.

-Te amo –Eli soltó, sintió como un gran alivio se apoderaba de ella, que por fin había dicho algo que guardaba hace tanto tiempo

-Te amo –repitió Nozomi

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez fue tierno y lento, disfrutando de ese maravilloso momento que tenían.

-¿Me perdonas? –le preguntó la peli morada una vez que se separaron

-Sí –sonrió Eli- pero aún así tendrás que hacer merito, con mucho afecto, abrazos y besos

-Je creo que podré soportarlo –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- y disfrutarlo

-Eso espero –se volvieron a besar

* * *

_**YYYY se terminó el drama (cofporcofahoracofcof) les gustó? espero que siii  
**_

_Holi: jajja si, te entiendo xD. Si todo se comenzaba a solucionar c:  
_

_Maria D: jajaja mujer por diosh como lees tan tarde (jajaja con que cara lo digo xD). Pls ellas son ya universitarias... no les queda mucha inocencia(?) jajaja pueden pasar la noche junta solo jugando y comiendo arroz y ramen -w- no seas mal pensada xD, el tsubahono es otra historia xD. Muchas gracias e igualmente c:_

_Maki Maki Ma: suele pasar jeje. De nada c: jajaja oshe alguien kiere zukulencia xD. si verdad? hay que buscarlos y matarlos e.e _

_ : no llores! Me alegro haberlo hecho :DD_

_Rei: ya era hora. no? jajaja. Feliz navidad y año atrasado igualemente c:_

_Kousakakaede: ay gracias -/- Me alegro que te guste c: pienso lo mismo, sin esfuerzo entonces... mmm no_

**_Si a alguien no le respondí el review lo siento, pero el día 31, 1 y 2 fanfic no me dejaba ver los reviews y tal vez se perdiera en la matrix :c espero que eso no pasara._**

**_Noticia sobre el lemon: ... sigue acido(?) ya pero enserio, se viene algo... tal vez, es posible :$_**

**_Que tengan una buena semana!_**

**_PD: cual es su OTP? la mía es JOLKS... como que no cuenta? si cuenta! en mi corazon cuenta xD pero ya enserio... si es jolks xD ahora si es solo de la version anime(?)... el kotou... no amm... nozoe... mmm dificil T_T_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**¡Volvió por quien lloraban...!(?) Lo siento muchooooo sé que me tardé en subir ;cc pero ya hay nuevo cap :3 espero que les guste. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este cap tiene contenido M, están advertidos**_

* * *

-¡Maki-chan! –la pelirroja escuchó llamar su nombre. Tenía más que claro a quien le pertenecía esa voz

Maki vió como Niko caminaba a paso rápido en su dirección. La pelinegra llevaba su cabello atado en una cola baja, haciéndola ver un poco más madura.

-Hola Niko-chan –saludo de vuelta una vez que su novia llegó a su lado. Niko le dio una gran sonrisa haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara

-¿Vamos? –la mayor la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su departamento

Maki se puso cómoda mientras Niko preparaba las cosas. El par había acordado tener una cita en el departamento de la mayor, verían una película, comerían algo preparado por Niko. Una cita normal.

-La comida estará lista dentro de 20 minutos –anunció la pelinegra saliendo de la cocina y caminando hacia ella

-De acuerdo

-Busquemos una película que ver por ahora –Niko sonrió y se sentó junto a ella

Niko le mostraba algunas películas a Maki, mientras la observaba con detenimiento. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no escuchaba lo que su novia estaba diciendo, estaba muy concentrada mirando sus labios moverse. La mayor notó su mirada sobre ella, giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Maki-chan me estas escuchando? –preguntó con ceja alzada

-No realmente –contestó con sinceridad

Se fue acercando cada vez más a la cara de su novia de manera casi inconsciente. Al estar a escasos centímetros las separaban, Maki se detuvo, levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la más baja. Vio que Niko cerraba sus ojos esperando por el contacto, así que no la hizo esperar más y la besó. Partió siendo un beso lento y pausado, pero no duró mucho tiempo de esa manera. Maki sentía la necesidad de tener más de Niko, por lo que profundizó el beso, juntó más su cuerpo con el de ella. Se separó brevemente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Maki-chan…

La volvió a besar, esta vez no fue de manera pausada ni lenta, todo lo contrario, fue apasionado y rápido. De manera casi instintiva, Maki mordió el labio inferior de Niko con delicadeza, haciendo que esta abriera un poco su boca. La menor aprovecho de inmediato esa oportunidad e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra, provocando un pequeño gemido de su parte. Niko no se resistió a la dominancia de la menor. Maki se levantó un poco de su puesto e intentó posicionarse sobre Niko. Se separó de la boca de la actriz, pero no perdió el tiempo y siguió besando su mejilla, viajando hasta su mandíbula, siguiendo peligrosamente hasta el cuello.

-M-Maki… la… la comida –Niko la forzó a separarse de ella

Maki la dejó de besar y la miró un poco confundida, hasta que logró entender mejor lo que dijo su novia. Niko se levantó y se fue a la cocina. La pelirroja se sentó como debía pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía muy avergonzada y no estaba segura de cómo volver a mirar a la mayor a la cara. Lo peor de todo es que quería seguir haciéndolo, quería volver a sentir a Niko de esa manera, después de todo llevaban saliendo por más de un mes y hasta ahora no habían hecho otra cosa que no sea darse inocentes besos.

Niko volvió de la cocina actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque no era fue del todo así, pese a que lo intentó, Niko no podía mirar directamente a los ojos sin sonrojarse. El resto de su cita transcurrió de manera normal y una que otra mirada de culpabilidad por parte de ambas. Cuando Maki estaba recostada sobre su cama pensando lo ocurrido ese día, se preguntó si Niko no quería dar ese otro paso en su relación, tal vez no se sentía lista o, lo más probable que fuese, lo que impedía avanzar era el pequeño detalle de que Maki fuese virgen. La joven gruñó contra su almohada.

* * *

-¿Maki? –la llamó Eli

-¿Eh?- la joven levantó su vista de sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas

-Has estado distraída desde que… bueno desde que nos juntamos –comentó Umi, mirándola algo preocupada- ¿pasó algo?

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a Umi un momento, hasta que recordó que ella estaba en una situación parecida a la suya, sólo que invertida.

-Hey Umi –la llamó, su cara la sentía arder- tú… y Kotori…

-… -Umi alzó una ceja esperando a que continuara

-Nada, olvidalo –Maki desvió su mirada completamente avergonzada

-¿Maki qué te está pasando? –preguntó una vez más Eli- tu cara está del mismo color que tu pelo

-B-Bueno… verán… -Maki intentó calmarse- Ayer… con Niko-chan…

-Tú y Niko… ¿qué? –siguió Eli, pero al ver cómo respuesta que Maki se hundía entre sus brazos ocultando su cara entendió- Oh por…

-Aagh –Maki intentó enterrarse más entre sus brazos

-¡Dejaste de ser virgen! –dijo con sorpresa la rubia

-Oh dios… -Umi la miró con igual sorpresa

-¡No! –gritó la menor- sigo siéndolo

-Sigues… ¿entonces…? –Eli la miraba sin entender

Maki miró a sus dos amigas apenada.

-Maki sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, está de más decirlo –le sonrió Umi, se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro

Después de intercambiar miradas con sus dos mejores amigas, la joven cedió a contarles lo sucedido el día anterior en su cita con Niko.

-Ya veo… -Eli la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa- es normal que eso pase

-Lo sé, pero tan sólo…

-Creo que deberías hablarlo con Niko –aconsejó Umi

-¿Tú has hablado de ello con Kotori? –preguntó la menor

-E-Eh… no… es que –Umi desvió su mirada levemente avergonzada- no hemos… ya sabes

-¿Se lo pedirás o le hablaras cuando quieras…? –insistió Maki

-No lo sé –la peli azul apoyó su cabeza contra sus brazos resignada- ni siquiera sé si le interesa a Kotori, tampoco sé si me ha intentado dar alguna… señal o algo

-Creo que deberías seguir tu propio consejo y hablar con Kotori cuando se de la apropiada oportunidad –Eli miraba algo divertida a sus dos amigas

-¿Tú lo hablaste con Nozomi? –preguntó Maki

-¿Hablar? Claro que no –soltó una pequeña risa la rubia- sólo sucedió, pero mi situación es muy diferente a la de ustedes, ni yo ni Nozomi éramos vírgenes

-Oh claro –suspiró la peli azul

-Chicas, tranquilas –Eli las miró con una sonrisa- las cosas se darán por si solas, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia

-Sí, tienes razón –Maki le sonrió de vuelta- gracias

-¿Umi tu quieres hacerlo? –preguntó eli

-Mentiría si dijese que no, pero tampoco es cómo que lo piense demasiado –contestó la arquera

-¿Crees que Kotori te haya dado alguna señal de que quiere… hacerlo? –Maki la miraba algo expectante

-Mmm ¿tal vez?... honestamente no lo sé

-Típico de Umi –sonrió Maki

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Las otras dos jóvenes sólo se rieron como respuesta dejando a la peli azul confundida.

* * *

Kotori y Umi se encontraban en la habitación de esta última. Umi estaba apoyada contra la cama, sentada en sobre un cojín, mientras que Kotori estaba sentada entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de la arquera. La peli azul en su mano izquierda sostenía un libro y la otra estaba sujetando de la cintura a su novia. Por su parte Kotori tenía ambas manos ocupadas con un cuaderno y un lápiz, dibujando.

-Kotori, ¿podrías…? –antes de terminar su pregunta la peli gris ya estaba dándole vuelta a la siguiente hoja que debía leer- muchas gracias

Cómo agradecimiento besó el cuello de la diseñadora quien dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-Eso me da cosquillas Umi-chan

-Lo sé –se rió la joven

-Mala –Kotori dejó su cuaderno y lápiz a un lado, se volteó e intentó hacerles cosquillas a la peli azul

-E-Espera K-Kotori –dijo entre risas

La pareja comenzó a atacarse tratando de hacerse cosquillas. Kotori atrapó las dos manos de Umi y la intentó inmovilizar, pero la peli azul tenía más fuerza por lo que se zafó y lo intentó hacer ella esta vez. Después de 5 minutos ambas estaban acostadas en el suelo, una al lado de la otra riendo.

-No esperaba que tuvieses más fuerza que yo –comentó la diseñadora

-Te recuerdo que práctico kyudo y arquería desde que tengo memoria –sonrió Umi- aunque también admito que suelo olvidar que eres maestra en artes marciales

Ambas se levantaron del piso y se volvieron a sentar recostadas contra la cama. Kotori se apegó lo más que pudo a Umi, la abrazó por el cuello. Umi la abrazó por la cintura, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y se besaron.

No era un beso ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Se dejaron de besar, pero quedaron muy cerca la cara de una de la otra.

-Amm Umi-chan… -Kotori se alejó un poco para poder mirarla mejor. Se notaba nerviosa

-¿Sí? –para tranquilizarla un poco le acarició el cabello

-Este fin de semana iré donde mis padres –dijo con suavidad, miró a su novia algo nerviosa y luego continuó- me preguntaba… si quieres ir también

-¿Ir… a la casa de tus padres? –Umi se sintió impactada

-S-Sí –la peli gris notó lo sorprendida que estaba su novia- p-pero no es necesario que te los presente como mi novia, siempre podemos decir que sólo somos amigas y—

-Kotori –la interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios, al retirarlo le sonrió con amabilidad- admito que la idea de conocer a tus padres me pone los pelos de punta, pero a la vez me gustaría hacerlo

-¿De verdad? Cómo dije podemos decir que sólo somos amigas—

-¿Y tú quieres eso? –la volvió a interrumpir- ¿quieres presentarme como tu novia o amiga?

-Yo… -se miraron directamente a los ojos antes de responder- cómo novia

-Entonces tú novia seré –sonrió la peli azul

-¿Es enserio? –preguntó muy emocionada la diseñadora, Umi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y asentir

-Muy segura –Umi la tomó de las manos- después de todo ya llevamos más de dos meses saliendo. Con tu ayuda he logrado superar gran parte de ese miedo que tenía

-¡Gracias Umi-chan! –Kotori se soltó de sus manos para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias a ti –devolvió el abrazo

* * *

Maki salía de la universidad, a diferencia de la mayoría de los días esta vez iba sola, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros fueron directo a la biblioteca a estudiar a penas terminaron las clases, la pelirroja no los culpaba, después de todo estaban en los exámenes finales. Caminó lentamente hasta la universidad en la que asistía Niko. Al llegar vio la hora, aún le faltaban 10 minutos para que la última clase de su novia terminara. Para pasar el tiempo se puso a jugar con su celular.

-Maki-chan, hola –Niko apareció a su lado mirándola con curiosidad

-Hola –saludó guardando su celular

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar algo importante contigo –Maki bajó su mirada, de sólo pensar en el tema se ponía muy nerviosa- ¿po-podemos ir a tu departamento?

-Seguro, pero creo que están Honoka y Tsubasa

-Oh –Maki se mordió el labio- entonces, ¿te molestaría ir a mi casa?

-S-supongo que no –notó el nerviosismo de Niko, no la culpaba, era primera vez que iría

El trayecto fue casi en completo silencio, sólo intercambiaron algunas palabras para intentar hacer algo de conversación, sin mucho éxito. Al llegar a su casa, Maki le explicó a la pelinegra que su casa la mayor parte del tiempo estaba vacía.

-¿Tus padres están siempre en el hospital? –le preguntó la pelinegra mientras la seguía hasta su habitación

-Ya no tanto como solían hacerlo –respondió la pelirroja abriendo la puerta de su habitación- pero estos meses suelen estar más ocupados a causa de las vacaciones

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la menor

-Simple, en las vacaciones las personas se despreocupan más y ocurren más accidentes –Maki dejó sus cosas sobre un mueble y le indicó a Niko que hiciera lo mismo, luego fue hasta su cama- por eso en estos tiempos pasan más en el hospital tratando de estar lo más preparados posibles para lo que se aviene. Además en Enero se toman las primeras vacaciones, por lo que todo debe estar más que listo antes de ese mes

-Ya veo –Niko se había sentado a su lado- ¿siempre ha sido así?

-Sí –Maki se recostó y cerró sus ojos- pero estoy más que acostumbrada, de hecho por lo general los ayudo el mes de diciembre y febrero

-¿Los ayudas?

-Sí, con algunas cosas básicas de administración que mi padre me ha ido enseñando. Cuando iba a la escuela tenía más tiempo libre por lo que al terminar las clases me iba al hospital y ayudaba a mi mamá o a mi papá con los pacientes, ella es la jefa de las enfermeras. Ahora que estoy más grande mi papá quiere que también maneje la parte administrativa

-¿Y te gusta?

-De hecho sí, con el tiempo me ha comenzado a gustar cada vez más, cuando estaba en la escuela no tanto, me gustaba más la música, tocar el piano y componer melodías, eso era lo que más me apasionaba

-¿Y qué pasó con eso?

-Mis padres no lo aprobaban, que era una pérdida de tiempo –soltó un pesado suspiro- pero ya no es así, de hecho tengo hasta que termine la universidad para decidir, la música o la medicina, si quiero puedo tener ambas, mis padres decidieron no entrometerse más en ese aspecto. Después de una fuerte pelea que tuvimos cuando termine la escuela ellos se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas que no habían notado antes porque siempre me las callé. La única condición que me dieron para seguir con la música fue que al menos estudiara en la universidad medicina. Por ahora disfruto de ambas, aún no sé lo que haré, pero ya veremos

-Ya veo… espero que puedas seguir haciendo lo que te gusta, ya sea ejerciendo medicina o música –la pelinegra le dio una sonrisa

-Yo también…

Se hizo una breve pausa hasta que Niko habló.

-Volviendo al tema original… ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Oh eso… y-yo… -Maki se sonrojó al instante, de pronto sus manos le parecieron muy interesantes- e-es sobre… ya sabes…

-¿Mmh? –Niko alzó una ceja e intentó hacer que la menor la mirara sin éxito

-S-Sobre… lo que sucedió en… nuestra última cita… -apretó sus labios y levantó su vista para ver la reacción de Niko, la cual estaba sonrojada y sorprendida

-Q-Que… ¿qué con eso?

-Y-Yo… amm yo… -Maki no lograba encontrar las palabras para decir

-Ya dilo de una vez –Niko dijo con un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, su cara le ardía

-¡Maldita sea, no es tan fácil! –gritó completamente roja

-Agh, de acuerdo –pasó una mano por su cara. Se acercó a Maki y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de esta- tranquila, si no te sientes lista para decirme no hay problema

-N-No es eso –se apresuró a decir- Niko-chan yo quiero…

La mirada de Maki valía más que mil palabras, con esa mirada Niko logró entender que es lo que intentaba decirle o eso creía.

-Maki-chan –hizo una breve pausa- tu quieres ¿hacerlo?

No hubo respuesta, la menor sólo desvió su mirada completamente roja

-Lo tomaré por un sí –se rió con suavidad la mayor

-¿Y tú? –Maki la miró sonrojada- ¿quieres…?

-S-Sí –le tocó a Niko sonrojarse- pero no estaba segura porque… tú sabes…

-Entonces… ¿podemos? –la tomó del brazo y la acercó más

-¿A-ahora? –la pelinegra se puso nerviosa haciendo que Maki retrocediera un poco

-¿No? –preguntó decepcionada

-¿Estás completamente segura?

-Sí –Maki se volvió a acercar aún más a su novia- muy segura

Antes de que Niko pudiese responder la besó. Poco a poco Niko fue quien comenzó a tomar control de la situación. Con cuidado empujo a Maki para que se recostara sobre la cama. La menor al soltar un gemido sintió que su novia se separaba de ella. Se quedaron mirando, Maki estaba aferrada a su cárdigan por la espalda.

-D-deja de mirarme –se quejó

-Incluso en un momento como este sigues tan tsundere – se burló la mayor

-Ca-cállate –maki infló sus mejillas

-Eres adorable –se rió Niko, le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios- a veces

Antes de poder replicar, esta vez ella fue la besada por su novia. El beso era intenso y cada vez aumentaban los gemidos por ambas partes. Niko se separó de sus labios y comenzó a trazar besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja.

-¡Kya! –la menor soltó involuntariamente al sentir la lengua de Niko jugar con su oreja

Niko no se detuvo y continuo besándola, con lentitud bajó hasta su cuello, donde se dedicó a dejar una que otra marca, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidos.

-N-Niko-chan… ¡mmmh! –mordió sus labios para evitar dejar salir más gemidos

Niko dejó de tranquilo su cuello para volver a besarla en los labios. Una vez más se volvieron a separar.

-¿P-puedo? –le preguntó Niko sosteniendo la parte baja de su playera

Maki se levantó un poco para remover la prenda, al sacarla quedó solo en brasier. Sus pantalones fueron la siguiente prenda que acabó en el suelo.

-Eres realmente hermosa –murmuró la mayor

-Niko-chan, por favor…

La pelinegra la volvió a atrapar en un apasionado beso. Los labios de su novia recorrieron desde sus labios hasta su clavícula, dejando algunas marcas en el proceso. La dejó de besar y miró detenidamente el pecho de la menor. Con su mano izquierda acarició el pecho derecho de la menor por sobre la tela. Maki le costaba cada vez más contener sus gemidos, por lo que puso su mano sobre su boca intentando ahogarlos. Niko puso sus manos al costado de Maki, esta entendió lo que quería y se levanto un poco, la pelinegra desabrochó el brasier, con cuidado lo sacó y lo dejó a un lado. Llevó su boca hasta el pecho de la menor, pasó sus labios por ellos, besando cada centímetro de piel, hasta llegar a su objetivo, lo besó y lamió repetidamente, le dio un pequeño y suave mordisco, provocando que Maki soltara un gemido más sonoro.

-¡Niko-chan! –gritó, abrazó la cabeza de la mayor, aprisionándola contra su pecho

La pelinegra se separó del pecho de Maki y la besó en los labios. Sus manos bajaron por su torso hasta llegar a la tela de sus pantis.

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó Niko jadeando

-E-Eso… creo –le respondió con su respiración entrecortada

Maki levantó un poco su cadera para que Niko pudiese deslizar sus pantis hasta removerlas de su cuerpo. Instintivamente Maki se cubrió su centro con sus piernas.

-Tranquila –Niko acercó su cara a la de la menor, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió. Sus manos bajaron de su cintura a sus muslos acariciándolos- estarás bien

Maki asintió con la cabeza y se fue relajando, pero no por completo. Niko siguió acariciando sus muslos, pero esta vez la parte interna de estos. Con lentitud dirigió sus manos al centro de la menor.

-¿Lista? –preguntó con ternura la mayor

-S-Sí –se aferró más al cárdigan rosada de su novia

Introdujo con lentitud un dedo.

-A-Aah –gritó con dolor. Se sujeto con más fuerza de Niko, soltó su cárdigan para esta vez abrazarla por completo y aferrarla contra si

-¿Duele mucho? –preguntó con preocupación

-Mmmggh –fue lo único que pudo responder

Con sumo cuidado sacó casi por completo su dedo y lo volvió a introducir con igual lentitud.

-A-Aah –Maki podía sentir que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Ni-Niko-chan… po-por favor

-S-sí –respondió nerviosa

Volvió a repetir los movimientos anteriores, pero cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad. Los gemidos de la pelirroja pasaron de dolor a placer. Los gemidos y jadeos cada vez eran más seguidos. Niko tomó la mano de Maki, quien la apretó con fuerza al instante.

-¡Niko-chan!- gritó cuando sentía que se iba a desbordar- te… ¡te amo, Niko-chan!

Al terminar todo, Maki sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba para luego relajarse. Respiraba con dificultad, mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Al volver a reaccionar abrió sus ojos encontrándose con dos ojos rojos llenos de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? –Niko hablaba casi en un susurro

-S-sí –aún no recuperaba bien la respiración- S-Sólo algo… cansada

-Descansa –Niko le acarició el pelo

Maki cerró sus ojos otra vez, escuchó como Niko tarareaba una canción, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, al abrir los ojos y ver a Niko durmiendo junto a ella la alegró aún más. Se quedó mirando a la mayor dormir, su cara se veía muy tranquila y linda, sus labios entre abiertos, dejando escapar muy suaves sonidos de respiración. Intentó moverse, pero un leve dolor se apoderó de la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días –la voz de Niko la sorprendió

-Buenos días –contestó intentando acomodarse

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Niko también se acomodó mejor y le acarició la cara

-Me duele un poco las piernas –respondió algo incomoda

-Es normal que pase –le sonrió con ternura

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Niko se abrazó contra Maki, apegando más sus cuerpos, en ese instante Maki recordó que aún estaba desnuda. Se sentó de golpe, Niko se asustó y la soltó.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? –preguntó asustada

-A-Aún estoy desnuda –respondió sonrojada, tapándose con una manta

-Ah eso…

Maki se levantó y recogió su ropa, fue hasta su armarió y tomó otra nueva.

-Me iré a bañar, ya vuelvo –sin más Maki se fue de la habitacion

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y Maki volvió cambiada de ropa. Niko seguía recostada en la cama mirando su celular.

-Ya terminé –dijo mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla

-Al fin –suspiró la mayor

-No me demoré tanto –replicó Maki

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su novia, la quedó mirando un momento. Había algo que recordó mientras se duchaba y le estaba incomodando.

-Niko-chan… -Niko levantó la vista de su celular

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó asustada al ver la mirada triste de la menor

-Ayer cuando… bueno ya sabes… yo te dije –se mordió el labio antes de cerrar los ojos y continuar- te amo…

-O-Ohh…

-Pero tu no me respondiste de vuelta –mantuvo su mirada clavada en sus manos- sé que debí decirlo tal vez por la emoción del momento, pero la verdad es que no es así, realmente lo siento lo que dije, yo… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar que cayeran- yo… te amo…

-Maki-chan –la suave voz de Niko la hizo levantar su cabeza, la miraba con ternura y una sonrisa en sus labios- lamento no haber respondido en ese momento, tan sólo, pensé que lo decías por lo que acabas de mencionar, era sólo la emoción del momento

-¿Lo dices enserio? –la pelirroja estaba intentando contener sus lagrimas

-Muy enserio –le limpio con sus pulgares las lagrimas que caían- Maki-chan yo también te amo

Maki la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía tan aliviada y feliz. Siguieron abrazadas hasta que Niko se separó un poco.

-Basta de llanto y vamos a tomar desayuno ¿sí? –Niko le dio una gran sonrisa. Maki se secó las lágrimas y sonrió

-¿Tú lo haras?

-Obviamente que la gran Niko Niko Nii lo hará –se levantó de la cama- si te dejo hacerlo de seguro quemaras la cocina

-¡Hey! E-Eso no es cierto –le gritó Maki sonrojada

-Claro que es cierto –se burló la menor- incluso si no lo haces de seguro terminaras dándome té de tomate

Se volvió a reír la pelinegra y salió de la habitacion

-¡Mou, Niko-chan! –Maki la siguió intentando seguir molesta con su novia

* * *

_**Alguna vez les he dicho que me gusta Maki siendo insegura? jejeje **_

**_Gracias por la paciencia ;w; lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado trabajando, peor he vuelto!_**

**_Gracias por todo su apoyo! _**

_NicoNicoTina: Yeah! Jolks cuenta! jajaja me gusta tu reto! lo acepto! a mi tampoco me gusta shipear gente real, pero jolks son tan asdsad que es inevitable. Eli será feliz ahora c; se lo merece jeje _

_Clairelive009: Jajaja gracias, ahora haces rima mujers? xD lemon quiere la muy pervertida. Larga vida al jolks!_

_Rei: Quien sabe con eso del drama xD jajaja lo estoy notando, te gusta ver al mundo en llamas xD_

_Holi: Muchas, muchas gracias c: Maki celosa también me gusta :D la primera vez de ambas, sip ya comenzó el lemon_

_Maki Maki Ma: jajaja sip, en este también estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero preferí no hacerlo. Muchas gracias owo. Sí! viva jolks!Te hice llorar? lo siento? :c Jajaja seee_

_Danael chan: Muchas gracias x3 yo también quiero amigas así :c Al fin están las tres parejas tranquilas._

_**Me alegra mucho que les gustara el cap anterior c: personalmente no me gustaba mucho y eso me ponía nerviosa, ya que no sabía como lo tomarían ustedes, pero luego de leerlo un par de veces más me quedó gustando jejeje**_

_**Les traigo un nuevo concurso! es igual que antes, yo hago una pregunta y quienes adivinen ganan un fic one-shot c:**_

_**pregunta: ¿según las seiyuus quienes son las que se parecen más a sus personajes? ¿Umi es hija única?**_

_**Esta vez serán dos preguntas porque creo que la primera era muy fácil xD. Pueden dejar sus respuestas aquí, en mi inboz, tumblr o twitter (están en mi descripción) Ambas respuestas deben estar correctas. Sólo pueden responder una vez. Cuando diga los ganadores daré más detalles sobre las condiciones del fic c: **_

_**Eso sería todo, muuuuchas gracias por leer owo **_

_**PD: alguien de por aquí ve RWBY? es que está tan aasdsadsdsdsa!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Nuevo cap y no me tardé un mes en hacerlo xD espero que les guste**_

_**Love Live! no me pertenece ni sus personajes y bla bla bla...**_

* * *

La peli azul golpeaba la mesa con su dedo completamente nerviosa.

-Umi, cálmate –Eli le tocó su brazo para detener su golpeteo con el dedo

-Tranquila Umi-chan –Honoka que estaba sentada frente a ella le sonreía- los padres de Kotori-chan son geniales

-¿De verdad? –Umi la miró algo ilusionada

-¡Por supuesto! –Honoka le dio una gran sonrisa- aunque…

-¿Aunque? –Umi se levantó mirándola expectante

-El padre de Kotori-chan es algo sobreprotector –puso una dedo sobre su mejilla

-Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso –Tsubasa habló por primera vez, la joven había estado ocupada mirando su celular

-¿Ah no? –Eli alzó una ceja- ¿por qué lo crees?

-¿No es obvio? –Tsubasa la miró sorprendida, pero volvió rápidamente a su calmado semblante- eres su mejor amiga, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió la arquera

-Eres el sueño de cualquier padre, a eso me refiero –Tsubasa bebió de su malteada

-¿El sueño de cualquier padre? –Honoka se unió a la confusión

-¿De verdad no lo captan? –Umi y Honoka movieron su cabeza de forma negativa, mientras que Eli soltó una carcajada- creo que ella sí

-Umi –la llamó la rubia con una sonrisa- creo que tiene razón. Eres responsable, independiente, cuidadosa, vienes de una buena familia, te va muy bien en la universidad, eres respetuosa y la lista de cualidades sigue

-Oh ya veo –habló la peli naranja sentada frente a ellas- tienen razón, eres realmente como la pareja perfecta que buscaría un padre para su hijo… o hija jeje

-Ya veo –Umi se tomó un momento para considerarlo. Tsubasa realmente tenía un punto

-Ten más confianza en ti misma –le sonrió la castaña- estarás bien

-Lo haré, muchas gracias –le sonrió de vuelta la peli azul

.Mmmh –Honoka estaba cruzada de brazos pensando seriamente en algo

-¿Honoka? –Tsubasa se le acercó un poco más- ¿qué ocurre?

-Si Umi-chan es la nuera perfecta… -Honoka miró frunciendo un poco el ceño a su novia- ¿…entonces que hay de mí?

-¿Qué hay contigo? –repitió la castaña sin entender

-Umi-chan y yo somos totalmente diferentes

-Oh… eso –Tsubasa tomó de su mateada y desvió su mirada

-¡Tsubasa-chan! –le gritó

-Vamos, vamos –se rió nerviosa- tal vez no seas… amm…

Miró a Umi y Eli, quienes intentaban no reírse, desviaron su mirada al instante. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Mis padres te adoran y lo sabes –Tsubasa acarició el pelo de su novia- es cierto que no encajas con la descripción anterior, pero creo que eres perfecta a tu manera

-… -Honoka sólo la miró con incredulidad, luego le sonrió- bueno, estamos a mano

-¿A mano?

-Tú tampoco encajas para nada con lo de "nuera perfecta" –la peli naranja dijo como si no importara

Tanto Eli como Umi intentaron con esfuerzo, aunque no su máximo, el no reírse cosa que no lograron. Tsubasa por otra parte miraba a su novia con sorpresa y molestia, pero su novia la ignoró por completo cambiando el tema.

-Kotori-chan ya se tardó

-La llamaré –Umi se levantó y salió del local en el que estaban comiendo.

Era día viernes y la cantidad de personas que en la calle era mayor que los días anteriores, por donde mirase había un gran grupo de personas, en especial universitarios. El lugar que se encontraban estaba lleno de bares, lugares para comer, algunas tiendas de ropa especializada para jóvenes y básicamente era uno de los lugares predilectos para los jóvenes para pasar el rato después de la universidad o cuando tenían horas libres.

Esperando que Kotori contestara, Umi vió pasar varias caras conocidas. Por alguna razón se sentía observada, miró a su alrededor hasta que divisó la dueña de dicha mirada, la ayudante de la biblioteca, Keiko Hamasaki.

-Umi-san –la alegre joven se le acercó rápidamente en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Hola, Keiko-san –saludó con cortesía- y estoy esperando a alguien

-Oh ¿esperas a algún amigo o amiga?

Era una inocente pregunta, pero no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Keiko conoció a Kotori, lo herida que se veía su novia al pronunciar esa palabra, _amiga. _Pero ahora era diferente, se decidió a decir la verdad.

-De hecho, no –Umi se mordió el labio antes de continuar- espero… a mi novia

La expresión de sorpresa por parte de la otra joven la hizo estremecer un poco, era primera vez que le decía a alguien, aparte de sus amigas, que tenía una novia.

-¿Tienes novia? –aún parecía en estado de shock, aunque notó en su voz un tono de… ¿tristeza tal vez?

-Sí –Umi tragó saliva- es la chica que conociste la otra vez en la biblioteca

-¿La de pelo… gris? –puso una mano en su mentón intentando recordar algo- ¿cómo se llamaba? Ko… Ko…

-Kotori –intervino Umi con una pequeña sonrisa- se llama Kotori Minami

-Oh cierto, Kotori-san –la arquera frunció el ceño por un breve instante, la forma que lo dijo le pareció algo... despreciativo, peor lo borró de su mente cuando le sonrió- no pensé que ella fuese tu tipo

-¿Mi… tipo?

-Sí, bueno… -se rascó la nuca- ya sabes, tu… se nota que eres reservada, tranquila, te gusta leer y casi siempre te veo sola. En cambio Kotori-san sólo la he visto sacar revistas de moda o cosas que tengan que ver con diseño y todo eso, también suelo verla con alguien más, rara vez sola.

Mi punto es que son bastante diferentes que no pensé que… bueno… fuese tu tipo

Umi la miró sorprendida, era primera vez que lo consideraba de esa manera. Keiko tenía un punto, Kotori y ella era muy diferentes en varios sentidos, en especial en cuanto a gustos. ¿eso será un problema n su relación? Para nada, todo lo contrario. Kotori siempre se veía interesada en aprender más de las cosas que a la peli azul le gustaban, incluso le había ayudado con un libro para tener una perspectiva diferente del que ella tenía. También pasaba al revés, donde Umi le ayudaba con sus diseños y daba, según su punto de vista, insignificantes sugerencias, pero a Kotori siempre le alegraba y le daba una gran sonrisa cuando lo hacía. El que fuesen y tuviesen gustos diferentes no era un contra sino un pro.

-Ya veo –dijo después de pensarlo un poco- pero el que Kotori y yo seamos diferentes no significa que no tipo, ni siquiera nos causa problemas en nuestra relación, todo lo contrario, nos complementamos mutuamente. No creo que salir con alguien que tenga una personalidad parecida y gustos parecidos a los míos sea interesante, la relación podría volverse monótona. Si quisiera salir con alguien como yo estaría saliendo con alguna de mis dos mejores amigas. Tal vez estoy mal, que debería estar con alguien que comparta más intereses en común, pero no me importa, para mi funciona mejor de esa manera. Supongo que es cosa de cada persona. De todas formas lo que realmente importa es que quiero mucho a Kotori y ella a mí, con eso soy más que feliz

-Ya-Ya veo –la joven parecía sorprendida con su explicación, posiblemente no esperaba una respuesta tan elaborada de su parte

-¡Umi-chan! –escuchó la voz de Kotori proveniente a sus espaldas. La peli gris estaba sonriendo caminando en su dirección, al llegar a su lado le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- lamento mucho tardarme

-Está bien, no te preocupes –le sonrió y la tomó de la mano

-Oh, Hola ¿Keiko-san verdad? –Kotori miró a la nombrada

-S-Sí, buenos días Kotori-san

Las tres se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Umi habló.

-Nos debemos ir –Umi dio un paso en dirección al local donde estaban sus amigas esperando- fue un gusto verte

-Igualmente –les dio una extraña sonrisa

-Nos vemos en la universidad –se despidió Kotori

Umi guió a Kotori hasta donde estaban sus amigas hablando y bebiendo malteadas. Honoka fue la primera en verlas.

-¡Al fin aparecen! –dijo fingiendo exasperación

-Sentimos la tardanza –se disculpó Umi

-Es mi culpa por atrasarme –habló Kotori

-Da igual –intervino Tsubasa- van a llegar muy tarde si no se van pronto

-Cierto –Eli se puso de pie- ¿no debían estar allá antes de las 4?

-Sí, pero ya le hablé a mi madre diciendo que nos retrasamos

-Muy bien, vámonos –Umi fue la primera volver a salir del local

La pareja se despidió de sus amigas y se subieron al auto, que Umi pidió prestado a los Nishikino. Dejaron sus cosas en el maletero y subieron al auto. Kotori era quien iba conduciendo ya que es ella quien se sabe el camino hasta su casa, pese a que Umi se ofreció a conducir y que la peli gris le diera indicaciones, pero esta se rehusó amablemente.

-¿Entonces este auto es de Maki-chan? –preguntó la diseñadora para iniciar una conversación

-Sí, fue un regalo por parte de sus padres cuando cumplió 18 años –respondió Umi mirando por la ventana recordando ese día con una sonrisa

La pelirroja había estado tan impactada con el regalo que no pudo formular una "gracias" de manera entendible.

-Los padres de Maki pensaron que le saldría más fácil poder ir a la universidad en uno desde su casa –continuó con la historia, pero esta vez mirando a su novia

-Es cierto, Maki-chan viaja todos los días desde su casa hasta la universidad

-Sí, pero no está tan lejos, sólo es una hora de viaje

-Ya veo – Kotori sonrió complacida- fue muy amable de su parte prestarnos el auto

-Por cierto Kotori, ¿hoy no debías trabajar?

-¿Trabajar? –la peli azul pese a que no podía ver por completo la cara de Kotori sabía que estaba confundida gracias al tono de su voz- Oh es cierto, no te lo había dicho

-¿Qué no me dijiste?

-En noviembre dejo de trabajar para enfocarme en los exámenes finales y estar tranquila en las vacaciones

-Oh entiendo

El silencio se apoderó momentáneamente dando paso a un tranquilo ambiente. Siguió así por unos cuantos minutos.

-Umi-chan –la voz de su novia sonaba alegre, así que la arquera la miró con curiosidad- fue muy lindo lo que dijiste de nosotras a Keiko-san

-¿Qué? –le tomó un segundo captar a lo que se refería, - ¿E-Estabas escuchando?

-Jeje sip –la miró fugazmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿En qué momento comenzaste a escuchar? –Umi la seguía mirando, sentía que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado

-Mmm llegué en lo instante en que ella intentaba acordarse de mi nombre

-¿Y por qué no interviniste?

-Tenía curiosidad de saber porque hablaban de mi –su sonrisa ahora era mas de tipo "lo siento" que la alegre de hace unos segundos

-Kotori… lo siento –Umi junto sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas y las apretó- lo siento

-¿Por qué lo sientes? –volvió a mirarla rápidamente- no has hecho algo malo

-Debí decir que eras mi novia desde un comienzo, por no hacerlo… te herí –apretó con más fuerza sus puños

-Umi-chan está bien –soltó una mano del volante y la puso sobre la pierna de Umi, ya que no alcanzaba a sus manos- yo también debí entenderte mejor y darme cuenta de tus miedos

-Pero si yo no te lo decía tampoco podía esperar que lo entendieras

-Y lo mismo va para mi ¿ves? –le dio un pequeño apretón a su pierna y le sonrió, antes de volver a poner su atención a conducir- estamos iguales

-Tienes razón –soltó una suave risa- tal vez nos parecemos más de lo que creemos

Ambas se pusieron a reír. Se sentía muy bien estar de esa manera con Kotori, relajada y sin mayores preocupaciones por el momento, incluso olvidó su nerviosismo por conocer a sus suegros. Eso momentos que tenía con Kotori era algo casi inexplicable, siempre era así, estando solas no le preocupaba nada más, casi como entrar a un mundo diferente, donde todo estaba bien y no debía preocuparse por opiniones ajenas o cosas triviales. Lo que más le sorprendía de esos momentos era lo feliz que se sentía, era una emoción desbordante y sentía como si su cariño por la diseñadora se volviese infinito.

_¿Amor, tal vez?_

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se dispuso a prestar más atención al camino, para recordarlo, nunca se sabía si lo necesitaría recordar. Pasaron cerca de 2 horas de viaje cuando Umi logró convencer a Kotori de dejarla conducir el resto del trayecto, que era de aproximadamente una hora más.

Al llegar a la casa de Kotori todo el nerviosismo volvió de golpe a la peli azul, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho, pero pese a todo se mantuvo tranquila, Kotori confiaba en que todo saldría bien y ella le creía a su novia. Dejaron el auto aparcado, tomaron sus cosas y fueron hasta la puerta.

-¿Lista? –Kotori le dio una confiada sonrisa

-Eso espero –murmuró

Kotori abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entraron.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –llamó la peli gris desde la entrada

Umi la siguió de cerca al entrar a la casa, dejaron las cosas en la entrada y esperaron.

-¿Kotori? –la voz de una mujer se escuchó por la casa. Saliendo de una habitación apareció una mujer muy parecida a Kotori, sólo que mayor y pelo más oscuro.

-Mamá –Kotori fue hasta su madre y la abrazó. Poco después bajó un hombre desde las escaleras del segundo piso

-Oh Kotori, bienvenida –saludó el hombre

-Hola papá –la peli gris esta vez fue a abrazar a su padre

-Tú debes ser Umi-chan – Umi no se dio cuenta que la mujer había caminado hasta donde estaba ella-mi nombre es Megumi Minami

-Y yo soy Tora Minami –el hombre se acercó junto a su hija

-Mi nombre es Umi Sonoda –Umi hizo una reverencia- mucho gusto en conocerlos

-Que joven tan formal –sonrió el hombre, se parecía a Kotori, pero no tanto como la mujer, su cabello era negro y sus ojos de un color miel

-Jeje Umi-chan siempre ha sido muy formal y política –Kotori se le acercó poniéndose a su lado, ese pequeño gesto le dio un poco más de coraje a la peli azul

-Vayan a dejar sus cosas arriba –la madre de Kotori si hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar

Las dos jóvenes fueron a dejar las cosas a la habitación de Kotori para luego volver a bajar. Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala de estar e hicieron una tranquila plática. Preguntaron por diferentes aspectos de la vida de Umi para conocerla mejor, siempre la trataron de manera amistosa y eso la ayudó a ir relajándose poco a poco. Los padres de Kotori eran muy agradables y fáciles de hablar, con cada palabra le daba más esperanza de que fuesen a aceptar de buena manera su relación con la peli gris. Pasaron un poco más de una hora hablando hasta que la madre de Kotori se levantó para preparar a cena y su hija la acompañó, dejando a la peli azul a solas con su suegro.

-Eres una persona muy interesante Umi-san

-¿Lo cree? –se sorprendió un poco ante ese comentario

-Sí, eres muy diferente a las otras amigas que ha traído Kotori a casa –el hombre apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón- en especial a Niko y Honoka

-Eso no lo puedo discutir –se le escapó una risita

-Pero es un poco extraño que haya hecho más amigas tan cercanas –el hombre apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano- honestamente pensé que su círculo de amigas cercanas se limitaría a las chicas, en ningún momento imagine que ese círculo se agrandaría

-Aún somos jóvenes, aun nos falta mucho por recorrer, por gente que conocer –Umi sostuvo su mirada

-Tienes razón, pero pese a que Kotori es alguien sociable y amigable, no es común que se acerque mucho a otras personas, siempre las mantiene a raya –el hombre dejó de mirarla de manera seria y sonrió un poco- ¿qué cambió?

-Tal vez fui más persistente que otras personas –Umi lo miró intentando descifrar que es lo que quería saber

-¿Y por qué? –la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro

-Porque ella me llamaba mucho la atención –se preguntó si fue lo correcto por decir, estaba segura que si las cosas seguían así terminaría hablando sobre su real relación con Kotori

-¿Y eso cómo pasó?

-Incluso ahora no lo sé –su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez, se sentía nerviosa y creía que el padre de Kotori intentaba acorralarla para saber algo en especifico. Respiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos. Se decidió a cambiar un poco el juego- ¿hay algo en especial que quiera saber para estar haciéndome este tipo de preguntas?

-Je eres lista –el hombre se inclinó y apoyó ambos brazos sobre sus piernas- la verdad es que si, hay algo que me interesa saber

-¿Y qué sería? –no pudo tragar saliva, tenía un nudo en su garganta

-Lo que quiero saber es si lastimaras a mi hija

-¿Por qué haría eso? –su corazón cada vez latía más rápido

-Tú dímelo –el hombre tenía un semblante intimidador- he aprendido por las malas que las mujeres pueden ser realmente despiadadas si así lo quieren, lo siento pero simplemente no puedo confiar en una extraña de un momento a otro incluso si Kotori lo hace

-No voy a lastimarla –Umi lo miró con determinación, sentía su sangre correr muy rápido por todo su cuerpo

-Eso no es algo que me convenza o me conste –hizo una pausa para estudiar el rostro de la peli azul- por lo que a mi concierne podrías darle la espalda o incluso apuñalarla por la espalda cuando ella menos lo espere

-¡No lo haré! –Umi se puso de pie molesta. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y dientes- ¡No le haré daño a Kotori!

-Dame una buena razón por la cual debería creerte –el tono de voz del hombre era fuerte sin la necesidad de levantar la voz- hasta ahora no me das una razón de peso como para confiar en ti o en lo que dices ni—

-¡Porque la amo! –dejó escapar esas palabras sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sentía cierta satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa del hombre frente a ella, pero no le duró mucho al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Sintió como la sangre dejaba su cara, su cuerpo le temblaba levemente. Había dicho tanto con sólo tres palabras. Con tres simples palabras reveló sus sentimientos al padre de Kotori y posiblemente su verdadera relación con ella. Estaba tan perdida en su caos interior que no se dio cuenta que Kotori estaba mirándola unos pasos más atrás que su padre y unos cuantos más atrás estaba su madre, los tres con una cara indescriptible. Sólo bastaron dos segundos mirando la cara de su novia para darse cuenta de otro gran detalle; confesó algo que ni a la misma Kotori le había confesado, confesó sentimientos que ni siquiera ella misma había querido explorar por inseguridad.

-Umi-chan –la suave voz de Kotori la hizo reaccionar. La peli gris dio un paso hacia ella, pero su padre se puso en medio

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –dijo mirándola con seriedad. Dio un paso hacia ella amenazante- ¡repítelo!

-¡Dije que la amo! –no tenía idea de dónde sacó el valor para repetirlo, pero lo hizo. Tal vez fue la mirada de Kotori sobre ella o el que se cansó de tener que ocultar siempre todo lo concerniente a sus sentimientos

-¡No me des esa estúpida escusa! –el pelinegro la miraba con rabia- ¡¿Crees que nací ayer y no he visto esa escusa del amor antes?! ¡pues piensa otra vez porque—!

-¡No tiene derecho a juzgar mis sentimientos por Kotori si no me conoce! –apretó más sus puños, intentó calmarse y bajar su voz- no me importa si no me cree, lo único que me importa es… que Kotori me crea

Kotori esquivó a su papá y corrió para abrazar a su novia con fuerza, al hacerlo notó lo temblorosa que estaba esta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila Umi-chan –le tomó las manos entre las suyas- está bien, te creo y—

-Kotori –la voz fuerte y autoritaria de su madre sonó por la casa- ¿podrían explicarnos… esto?

-Mamá, papá –pasó la mirada por ambos antes de volverla a Umi, quien asintió con su cabeza- Umi-chan es mi novia

Simultáneamente ambas apretaron más la mano de la otra, ambas esperando el muy posible infierno que se desataría sobre ellas.

-¿Desde hace cuanto? –preguntó su madre

-Casi tres meses –respondió Umi

Un prolongado silencio se apoderó de la casa, Kotori y Umi se miraron preocupadas de lo que ahora sucedería.

-Vaya llevan bastante tiempo juntas –ambas miraron a la madre de Kotori, quien les estaba dando una cálida sonrisa- No estoy del todo segura que decir pero –se acercó hasta el par poniéndose enfrente de Umi- por favor cuida de nuestra hija

-Lo haré –respondió la peli azul al instante, se sintió como un soldado respondiendo a una orden

-¿Papá? –Kotori miró preocupada a su padre quien las miraba con una seria expresión

-Lo lamento –cerró sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos le sonrió a Umi- siento haber sido tan duro contigo

-… -Umi no sabía que decir por lo que prefirió no hablar

-Tan sólo quiero proteger a mi única hija –una triste sonrisa se apodero de su rostro- espero que lo entiendas

-Lo hago –la arquera le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Lo aprueban? –Kotori miró a sus padres- ¿nuestra relación?

-¿Por qué no lo haríamos? –contestó su madre con una gran sonrisa

-¡Muchas gracias! –Kotori abrazó a su mamá luego a su papá- e-estoy muy feliz

-Celebremos cenando –la madre de Kotori habló entusiasmada- ya está listo así que vamos al comedor

-¡Sí! –Kotori fue junto a Umi y la tomó del brazo- ¡vamos, Umi-chan!

-Espera Kotori –el pelinegro se le acercó- quiero hablar con ella antes

Kotori lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se aferró más al brazo de su novia.

-Kotori, está bien –Umi se zafó del agarre- estaré bien

-De acuerdo

La diseñadora se fue no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a su padre quien se encogió un poco.

-Gracias –el hombre miró a Umi

-No hay problema

-Seré breve –se pasó su mano por el pelo- acepto tu relación con Kotori, pero no confió aun en ti, no del todo al menos

-Entiendo –Umi cerró sus ojos y suspiró- no esperaba menos

-Te agradezco que entiendas –el hombre dio media vuelta y la miró por sobre su hombro- ¿vamos a cenar?

Umi lo siguió hasta el comedor donde estaban Kotori y su madre dejando los platos en la mesa. Al verlos les sonrieron con una cálida sonrisa. Todo transcurrió de manera tranquila y sin mayores problemas. Después de la cena Kotori le mostró la habitación donde se quedaría la peli azul, entre ambas acomodaron algunas cosas y se sentaron en la cama a hablar.

-Me alegra mucho que mis padres te aceptaran, que aceptaran lo nuestro –la peli gris suspiró aliviada y abrazó a Umi por la cintura y la empujo hasta que ambas estaban recostadas sobre la cama y abrazadas

-A mí también me alegra y alivia mucho –Umi acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Kotori

Se quedaron así un largo rato, Umi casi se estaba quedando dormida.

-Umi-chan

-¿Sí?

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? –Kotori se movió para poder mirarla a la cara- ¿Qué me amas?

-Sí, es cierto –contesto al pasar un par de segundos en silencio- te amo

-Me siento realmente feliz –la peli gris se abrazó más a su novia-muy, muy feliz. Porque yo también te amo

Umi la besó en el instante en que Kotori terminó de decir esa frase. Tantas emociones y sentimientos acumulados se desahogaron en un beso, no demasiado pasional, pero tampoco muy inocente. Se separaron al quedar sin aire, mirándose mutuamente sin saber que decir. Volvieron a besarse, poco a poco se fueron acomodando sin romper el beso, Kotori se sentó sobre las piernas de Umi y la abrazó por el cuello, por otra parte, Umi sujetó la cadera de su novia con ambas manos. El beso se intensificó, cómo también las caricias. Las manos de Kotori sobre los hombros de la peli azul subieron hasta su pelo y se enredó en los cabellos azules de esta. Umi pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa para tocar directamente su piel. Kotori soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo a Umi detener sus manos, intentó retirarlas pero las manos de su novia la sujetaron contra su cintura por debajo de su blusa. Entendiendo esta señal como luz verde para continuar Umi siguió tocando el abdomen de la peli gris, sus besos se volvieron completamente pasionales. Se separó de los labios de Kotori y bajó hasta su cuello.

-Ah, Umi-chan –gimió la diseñadora

Esta vez Umi paró por completo sus acciones, quitó sus manos de la cintura de Kotori y dejó de besar su cuello.

-¿Umi-chan? –Kotori la miraba confundida y algo agitada

-No deberías… -Umi bajó su mirada, se sentía avergonzada- estamos en la casa de tus padres

-Oh cierto –Kotori se bajó de las piernas de Umi y se sentó junto a ella- lo había olvidado

Ninguna se atrevía a mirar a la otra.

-S-Será que me vaya a acostar –Kotori se levantó- mañana saldremos temprano después de todo

-Ci-Cierto –Umi no despegaba la vista de sus manos

-Buenas noches Umi-chan –la voz de su novia sonó cerca. Levantó su mirada y la vio a pocos centímetros de ella, tragó saliva y se acercó para darle un último beso

-Buenas noches Kotori –le dijo al separarse de ella

Ambas se sonrieron y Kotori salió de la habitación. Umi se quedó mirando la puerta un largo rato antes de recostarse sobre la cama, tomó la almohada y gritó en ella. Se sentía muy avergonzada, casi lo hacían por primera vez en la casa de sus suegros. Tan solo recordar las manos de la peli gris sujetando las suyas contra su cadera la hacía sentir… emocionada.

-Kotoriiiii –gruñó contra la almohada

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara -w- y los deje con ganas de lemon? a que si? ¬w¬ xD**_

_**amm una pequeña aclaración como era primera vez de Maki no quise hacer e lemon con mucha... "acción" ni que fuese la dominante, esop -w- **_

_Knight: jeje gracias, habrá M para nozoeli y kotoumi, descuida c: y tal vez sea un poco más atrevido jojo, como también Maki dominante, sólo paciencia. Saludos c:_

_Claire: mujers tu quedaste como perver hace rato xD. Oh a muchos nos dejó out el final de rwby T_T mi bby :ccc_

_Maki Maki Ma: Jajaja triunfó el mal xDD. Mm espero que no quedara muy OC, bueno lo del padre sería OC si o si xD gracias a ti por leer owo_

_Mikunyan: jaja de nada c: gracias a ti por leer_

_Danael chan: Maki está en esa etapa de la vida(?) Oh sip, Eli hará fiesta cuando se entere, tal vez... xD cofescusasparafestejarcofcof jaja. El amors entre el kotoumi no falla, jamas! xDD saludos y gracias c:_

_Venihla: holiiii jejeje no pude responderte por interno :/ pero bueno. Oh creeme que se verá eso, me gusta maki dominante. Lo sientooo, prometo no volver a demorarme tanto, saludos c:_

**_Bueno chicos/as los ganadores son..._**

**_Bucchan felicidades! fuiste la única persona en contestar ambas preguntas bien, pero como soy buena también ganaran quienes contestaron solo una pregunta bien c:_**

**_Susy Cullen, Maki Maki Ma y Mikunyan. Felicidades!_**

**_Las condiciones que pido son: _**

**_1) la pareja (por favor tengan piedad y no pidan algo raro como... anjuuxyukiho? ya saben algo no muy extraño jeje ) ahora si no quieren que sea con parejas también deben escribirlo c:_**

**_2) Una idea para el fic, por ejemplo que me pidan qu les pase tal cosa o X situación_**

**_3) el genero del fic, si quieren que sea comedia, drama angust, etc_**

**_Eso sería todo que pido para hacer el fic c: si quieren ser bien específicos con lo que quieren no hay problema c: sólo pido esas tres cosas mínima_**

**_Para que no se queden con la duda por si la tiene las respuestas son:_**

**_1) Según las seiyuus las más parecidas a sus personajes son Emitsun y Rippi. En el último fanmeeting les hicieron esa pregunta a las chicas y antes de que Pile pudiese terminar la pregunta todas estaban gritando "Rippi" xD luego dijeron que Emitsun se parecía mucho a Honoka también._**

**_2)Umi NO es hija única. En su dairy ella menciona que tiene una hermana mayor, pero que se fue de la casa cuando ella era una niña aún. Interesante dato, ¿verdad? _**

**_Eso sería todo por ahora y muchas gracias por leer, su apoyo y paciencia c: _**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Lo siento me volví a tardar en subir :ccc espero que esto lo compense. **_

_**LL! no me pertenece ni sus personajes ;w;**_

_**ADVERTENCIA este cap contiene LEMON. Quedan advertidos**_

* * *

Umi y Kotori salieron de la casa de ésta última para pasear por la ciudad. No era un lugar muy grande, pero tampoco alcanzaba las condiciones para ser llamado pueblo. La peli gris le mostró un lugar donde vendían dulces japoneses, que luego supo que era hechos por la familia de Honoka, y tomaron desayuno. Al terminar Umi insistió en paga, pero su novia se rehusaba por lo que terminaron pagando a medias. Después de eso siguieron con el recorrido, el siguiente lugar al que fueron fue a la escuela en la que asistió Kotori junto a las demás, era un edificio antiguo, pero grande.

-Así que aquí ocurrió… todo… -Umi miró al edificio recordando lo que su novia le contó tiempo atrás sobre sus días en la escuela

-Sí –miró a la pali gris quien tenía una triste sonrisa- tengo tantos malos recuerdos como buenos de este lugar

Siguió mirándola atentamente, bajó su mirada a su mano y la tomó con la suya, Kotori la miró algo sorprendida para luego responderle con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Umi-chan –le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano como respondiendo a su gesto

-Cuando quieras

Continuaron caminando conociendo la pequeña ciudad. La peli gris le mostró donde solía ir con sus amigas después de clases, donde compraba los materiales para sus trajes, donde practicaba defensa personal, y muchos otros lugares que le eran significativos. Decidieron hacer un alto en su recorrido para almorzar. El lugar al que fueron a comer era de comida tradicional muy popular, con un grato ambiente y deliciosa comida. Umi se sentó frente a Kotori, esperaron a que tomaran sus pedidos antes de seguir hablando de diferentes anécdotas.

-Realmente han hecho muchas cosas juntas –sonrió Umi con cariño

-Síp, con Honoka-chan y Nozomi-chan nunca faltan las cosas por hacer –se rió- ¿qué hay de ustedes?

-Nosotras pasábamos mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en el consejo estudiantil, era un buen lugar para estar tranquilas, allí o en el salón de música –Umi apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano- no hicimos tantas locuras como ustedes o al menos era así, hasta que Eli estaba entró a su segundo año en la universidad, en ese momento se… soltó más y nos arrastraba a fiestas, sabiendo que Maki aún era menor de edad. Durante su segundo año hizo varias locuras como ir a una carrera clandestina con uno de sus compañeros y esas cosas, no le duró mucho claro, pese a todo aún era muy disciplinada para seguir el ritmo que intentó llevar

-Ya veo –Kotori parecía sorprendida- no esperaba eso de Eli-chan

-Nadie lo esperaba –se rió Umi

Kotori abrió su boca, pero nada salió de esta, en su lugar su cara cambió a sorpresa y se puso algo pálida.

-¿Kotori? –la mirada de la peli gris estaba fija en un lugar detrás de Umi. Se volteó para saber que pasaba, pero no vió nada fuera de lo normal

Un grupo de chicas había entrado y caminaba en su dirección para ocupar la mesa que estaba al otro lado de donde estaban. Kotori bajó su mirada y se encorvó levemente, como si quisiera que ese grupo no la viera.

-Kotori –al llamarla no sólo llamó la atención de su novia sino que también del grupo que en ese momento pasó cerca de ellas

Dos de las jóvenes miraron en su dirección y el resto hizo lo mismo. Eran 6 chicas que parecían universitarias. Umi miró confundida a su novia quien levantó su vista y luego miró al grupo de jóvenes, notó que uno de sus puños estaba apretado.

-¿Minami? –preguntó una con voz poco amable

-Kamiko –respondió con suavidad posando su mirada en ella

Kamiko, le costó algunos segundos reconocer ese nombre. Era la chica que le hizo la vida imposible mayor parte de la infancia a su novia. Apretó la mandíbula conteniendo una extraña sensación que nació dentro de ella.

-Tiempo sin verte –su voz era fría al igual que su mirada

-Sí –Kotori tenía la misma fría mirada. Algo que era nuevo para Umi, nunca la había actuar de esa manera

La mirada de color rojo de la joven se posó en la de Umi un momento antes de sonreír de forma torcida.

-Nunca te había visto antes –dijo hablando directamente a Umi

-No soy de aquí –la voz de la peli azul salió fría y fuerte

-Ya veo… -frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la arquera- bueno las dejamos, diría que fue un placer volver a verte Minami, pero no es así, ni por asomo

-Igualmente –Kotori le sonrió

La joven hizo sonar su lengua contra su paladar y se fue, seguida por el resto de sus amigas. Umi miró a la joven frente a ella y notó que su puño aún estaba apretado y su mandíbula estaba muy tensa.

-Kotori tranquila –Umi le tomó su puño y le forzó a deshacerlo- ya pasó

-Lo sé –bajó su mirada, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

-Kotori –Umi se iba a levantar de su asiento, pero

-No –los ojos dorados de la joven la miraba suplicante- no quiero que sepa que me hace sentir de esta forma

Umi se sentía perdida, no sabía si hacerle caso o ignorar su petición, sabía que Kotori no estaba bien. Después de pensarlo un par de minutos decidió levantarse de su puesto y sentarse junto a su novia. Kotori la miró desconcertada y estaba a punto de protestar, pero la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, le tomó su mano con la suya y la otra rodeo su cintura.

-No siempre lo que necesitamos es lo que queremos –le susurró mientras con la mano que pasó por detrás de la joven acariciaba con delicadeza su pelo

-Gracias Umi-chan –se apoyó más a ella, temblando ligeramente

A los pocos segundos apareció la mesera con sus pedidos, disculpándose por la tardanza. Los dejó frente a ellas, aunque titubeo al colocar las cosas para Umi, ya que se había cambiado de lugar. La peli azul le dijo que comería donde antes había estado sentada así que podía dejar las cosas al frente suyo. La joven se disculpó por la demora una vez más y se fue. Umi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia antes de volver a su lugar.

-Sabes, pensé que me sentiría diferente –Kotori comió un poco de su plato antes de hablar

-¿Diferente? –Umi dejó de comer y la miró con atención

-Cuando la vi entrar, sentí mucho miedo –la peli gris bajó su mirada para luego levantarla y sonreírle- pero cuando estaba ya aquí ese miedo se fue esfumando de a poco, tal vez sea porque estabas aquí conmigo o porque la vi dudar al acercarse, noté que me miró con un poco de miedo jeje

-Yo creo que es más por lo segundo, sabes que ya no tienes porque temerle –sonrió Umi tomándola de la mano- tal vez que alguien más allá estado junto a ti para darte algo de apoyo moral también ayudara, pero no creo que sea porque sea yo, pudo ser Honoka y posiblemente hubieras actuado igual

-Jeje Umi-chan te das muy poco crédito a lo que me haces sentir –se rió

-Y yo creo que te das muy poco crédito a lo valiente que puedes ser y a ti misma en general –devolvió la sonrisa

-De acuerdo, ambas no nos damos suficientes créditos jejeje

-Mejor sigamos comiendo, estoy segura que aún quedan lugares a los cuales ir

-Por supuesto, ¡quedan muchos aún! –respondió con alegría

Comieron tranquilamente sin prestar atención a nada más que no fuesen ellas mismas. Al terminar se fueron a seguir recorriendo la ciudad. Después de mostrarle donde usualmente Niko y Hanayo pasaban su tiempo libre mirando mercancía de idols, el lugar favorito de Honoka y Rin para jugar y otro cuantos más, Kotori la guió a una colina que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, se tardaron casi una hora en llegar, pero la vista que tenían desde allí valía la pena. Se sentaron una junto a la otra bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de la cima de la colina, era un lugar difícil de llegar y que habían encontrado una vez que Rin se le ocurrió salirse de la ruta predeterminada. Vieron como los últimos rayos del sol se iban, no llegaron al atardecer, de hecho el sol ya no se podía ver, pero seguía siendo de día, la noche aún no adornaba el cielo.

-Hey Kotori –la llamó con suavidad. Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, con sus manos sobre la pierna de la diseñadora quien estaba apoyada contra el costado de Umi

-¿Sí?

-Quería saber si tienes planes para cuando terminen las clases –con su pulgar acaricio la mano de su novia

-Mmm no tengo mayores planes que no sean descansar y estar con mis amigas y novia –después de decir esa última palabra se acomodó y beso su mejilla, justo al lado de los labios, luego volvió a su posición inicial

-Bien, porque a Eli se le ocurrió que podríamos ir a la casa de verano de Maki

-¿La casa de verano de Maki?

-Sí, tienen una casa en la playa y otra en una montaña más al interior –escuchó a su novia decir "mmm" en forma de entendimiento- Así que pensó que sería bueno ir en cuanto termináramos nuestro último examen

-¿Tan pronto? –soltó una risita

-Sí, dice que sería la mejor forma de celebrar que ya terminamos este año

-Me parece una muy buena idea –la voz alegre de Kotori la hizo sonreír- será genial poder relajarnos después del último mes más estresante del año y junto a nuestras mejores amigas

-Sí, también lo creo

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la presencia de la otra y los sonidos de la naturaleza que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Al hacerse tarde ambas volvieron a bajar para volver a la casa de la diseñadora. Llegaron y cenaron junto a los padres de la joven y luego se fueron a preparar para dormir. Se despidieron y se fueron cada una a su cuarto.

La mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para dejar todo listo para su viaje de vuelta. Una vez listo todo Kotori se despidió de sus padres y Umi agradeció su hospitalidad. Estaban casi listas para partir, pero el padre de la peli gris le pidió a Umi un momento para hablar a solas.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que te fueras –el hombre la citó en el jardín de su casa. Se apoyó contra una pared y miró a la menor

-Soy todo oídos –Umi se sentía nerviosa, y como no estarlo si el primer día él dejó claro que no confiaba en ella

-Eres una chica muy educada y responsable, es obvio que tiene muy buenos valores y principios –hizo una pausa para cerrar sus ojos, al abrirlos continuo- pero sigo sin confiar en ti, no del todo

-Entiendo –Umi bajó un momento su mirada- pero tengo intensiones de hacerlo cambiar de opinión sin importar qué

-Je me agrada esa actitud –sonrió el hombre, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento estando sólo con ella- déjame decirte algo o más bien aclararlo. No creas que espero que no vayas a lastimar a mi hija, eso en toda relación pasa y sería estúpido de mi parte que ustedes en algún momento se peleen y alguien salga lastimada, posiblemente ambas, como tampoco espero que si ya no sientes lo mismo por mi hija y terminas con ella no la lastimes

-Eso no va—

-¿No pasará? –Alzó una ceja- ¿sabes que tienen sólo 19 años? ¿Qué su vida a penas comienza? y cómo tu misma lo dijiste, aún les falta muchas cosas por pasar y personas por conocer, ¿esperas que crea que durarán por siempre o algo así? Lo siento, pero no, el amor joven no siempre es así lamentablemente

-… -Umi quería refutar, pero no pudo, después de todo tenía razón. Sólo tienen 19 años, son sólo unas adolescentes, la vida no siempre era como en los libros donde los jóvenes enamorados se quedaban juntos por siempre. Sabía que era muy probable que su relación con Kotori terminara en algún momento. De sólo pensar en ello le daban ganas de llorar

-De esa manera no espero que no la lastimes –se separó de la pared en la que estaba recostado- lo que espero es que no se te ocurra jugar con ella, con sus sentimientos. Kotori es una niña frágil emocionalmente y—

-Eso no es cierto –lo cortó molesta- Kotori no es frágil, ella es muy fuerte y no frágil como usted cree, no la llame de esa manera

-… -el pelinegro la quedo mirando sorprendido ante esa mordaz respuesta

-Entiendo su punto, sé que somos jóvenes y podríamos terminar en cualquier momento -lo miró desafiante- pero no por eso significa que lo que estemos juntas no la trataré como se deba, como si fuese lo mejor que me haya pasado, porque hasta el momento, es de esa manera, es lo mejor que me ha pasado

Sin esperar una respuesta se fue, caminando a paso rápido, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. No podía creer lo que le dijo a su suegro. Llegó al lado de Kotori, la miró nerviosa y ésta entendió que algo pasó. Al poco después apareció su padre y se despidieron, subieron al auto y emprendieron marcha. De camino Kotori notó el extraño comportamiento de Umi así que intentó hacerla hablar.

-Umi-chan –la llamó con suave voz- ¿pasa algo?

-No, no es nada –Umi miraba pasar el paisaje por la ventana, con expresión triste y pensativa. Kotori frunció el ceño y suspiró, olvidaba a veces que con la peli azul debía ser más directa

-¿Pasó algo con mi papá, no es así? –Notó que Umi se movía de su posición e intentaba que no le viera la cara- ¿tiene que ver con lo mismo de la última vez?

-Sí, algo así…

-Umi-chan por favor dime que pasó –la voz triste de su novia hizo que la mirara y se resignara, aunque no quisiera Kotori de todas formas sacaría la información de ella por las buenas o las malas

Le contó lo ocurrido y sin omitir muchos detalles, tampoco intento quedar como la buena o víctima, sabía bien que haber levantado la voz y tratar sin mucho respeto a su suegro no fue algo bueno, lo tenía claro. Sólo esperaba que la peli gris la entendiera.

-Te lo dije –fue lo que dijo Kotori una vez que terminó de contar lo ocurrido- las personas suelen verme como alguien frágil y que se quebró, luego se reparó, pero con las frisaduras intactas

-Deberían saberlo mejor que nadie que no es así –dijo molesta, apretó sus puños

-Umi-chan tranquila –su suave voz la hizo relajarse un poco- algún día lo entenderán

-Lo harán cuando lo dejes claro –apretó sus labios

-Sabes que no es tan fácil, para ellos siempre seré casi de cristal

-Un día se enteraran por la fuerza –sonrió Umi- y espero ver su cara

-Umi-chan no seas malvada

Ambas se comenzaron a reír y el ambiente se amenizó.

* * *

-¿Creen que a Umi le haya ido bien con los padres de Kotori? –preguntó Maki sentada en la mesa

-Es probable –dijo Niko- digo, Umi es… Umi. No creo que metiera la pata

-Cierto –sonrió Eli que estaba frente a Niko- Estoy segura que le fue bien

-Mmmh… -Nozomi miraba sus cartas que estaban sobre la mesa

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Niko

-Sólo hay algo no entiendo… -Nozomi sacudió su cabeza- no debe ser nada

-Sí tú lo dices –Niko se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas- ya me iré o se hará muy tarde

-Me iré contigo –Maki hizo lo mismo que la pelinegra

-El amor joven –se burló Nozomi soltando un suspiro

-Ca-Cállate –se sonrojó la menor

-Nozomi no las molestes –pese a lo dicho, Eli soltó una risita de todas formas

-Aburrida Elichi –la peli morada infló sus mejillas

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidieron

Niko y Maki salieron del departamento de la psicóloga, dejando a solas a la pareja. Ambas ordenaron las cosas y fueron a la habitación de la dueña de casa para ver una película. Al terminar la película ambas se alistaron para dormir, la rubia pasaría la noche allí. Una vez lista se recostaron en la cama, se abrazaron listas para ver otra película. Eli esta vez no prestó mucha atención, su mente divagaba en un detalle que, no había pasado por alto, pero que tampoco había querido preguntar; sobre los padres de Nozomi. Del tiempo que llevaban saliendo tal vez la peli morada los habrá mencionado una o dos veces, no más que eso, y siempre de manera muy vaga. La rubia se debatía si debía o no preguntarle sobre el tema.

-¿Algo que te esté molestando, Elichi? –la voz de su novia le dio un respingón, al tomarla por sorpresa

-Mmh –miró a los ojos esmeralda a su lado, se mordió apretó un poco los labios y se decidió por preguntar- hay algo que me he estado preguntando

-¿Qué cosa? –su novia se acomodó mejor para mirarla bien y detuvo la película

-Nunca me has hablado sobre tus padres –su pulso se acelero al pronunciar esas palabras

-Oh –Nozomi miró sus manos y se quedó pensativa

-¿Nozomi? –la llamó con cuidado, temiendo haberla molestado

-Bien ¿por dónde empiezo? –Nozomi la miró algo triste- mis padres y yo no tenemos tan buena relación, no es como que nos llevemos mal, sólo… somos casi como desconocido. Ellos siempre han trabajado mucho por mí y la familia en general, lo agradezco, pero descuidaron algo importante, a mí. Cuando era niña nos la pasábamos viajando a causa de su trabajo, por lo que no tenía amigos, me la pasaba sola, cuando llegaba a casa, volvía a estar sola, ya que ellos seguían trabajando. Pase siempre sola hasta que llegué a Otonoki, allí pedí quedarme en la ciudad, viviendo sola, ya no quería seguir de un lado a otro. No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de esa decisión, ya que conocí a mis amigas, mis mejores amigas. Eso sería todo respecto a mis padres, creo

-Ya veo, es… debía ser muy doloroso crecer de esa manera –Eli puso la mano sobre el hombro de su novia

-Lo fue, pero gracias a las chicas todo eso quedó enterrado en el pasado –le sonrió, no era una sonrisa triste como esperaba sino una alegra, de verdad creía lo que decía- y ahora también te tengo

-Me alegro mucho que así sea –Eli se acercó y le besó la sien

-Sí –la mayor se apoyó contra la rubia

Eli pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia y la acercó más a su cuerpo. La peli morada se separó un poco y la besó sin previo aviso. Se besaron por un par de minutos hasta que Nozomi fue quien se separó y le sonrió.

-¿Y aún hablas con ellos? ¿Tienen contacto? –Eli insistió un poco más con el tema

-Sí, de hecho saben de ti –le sonrió de manera picara. Eli se sonrojó

-¿Saben de mi?

-Sí, te quieren conocer algún día –se rió suavemente

-E-Eh…

-Tranquila Elichi, ellos ahora están en Europa, así que te queda mucho tiempo para prepararte –se burló

-M-Mmmh… -Eli se sonrojó

-No te asustes y vayas a huir Elichi –se volvió a burlar

-¡N-No lo haré!

-Huiras y me dejaras abandonada –lloriqueo, se separó un poco de la rubia y le dio la espalda

-¡Cla-Claro que no! –Eli tenía claro al juego que estaba jugando Nozomi y decidió seguir la corriente- nunca te abandonaría

-Mmmh –lentamente se dio media vuelta, su cara sólo a centímetros de distancia- ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –susurró

El beso fue apasionado desde el inicio, Eli recostó a Nozomi en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella. Sus labios se movían al mismo compas, la lengua de la rubia se introdujo dentro de la boca de la mayor jugando un poco.

-Mmh –gimió la peli morada- Elichi…

-Te amo –susurró la menor al separarse un poco, pero rápidamente la besó otra vez

**{Inicio de contenido 18}**

Nozomi rodeo el cuello de Eli con sus brazos atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella y así profundizar el beso. Las manos de Eli por su parte recorrían con cuidado los costados de su novia, pasó su mano por debajo de su pijama para poder tocar directamente su piel

Eli pasó de besar sus labios a su cuello, dejando más de alguna marca. Sus manos incomodas con la tela del pijama impidiendo recorrer el cuerpo de su novia, hizo que levantara los brazos para tirar lejos la estorbosa tela. Sus manos volvieron casi al instante a tocar el cuerpo de su novia, posándolas en su cadera y subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos. Los masajeo y apretó con delicadeza. Sus labios siguieron bajando hasta la clavícula y siguieron bajando hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo, sus labios encontraron su pezón, lo lamio, pasó su lengua alrededor de él para luego succionarlo.

-Aaah… Eli… ¡aah! –Nozomi se aferró al pelo de la rubia con una mano y la otra la llevó a su boca para ahogar sus gemidos- Nnngh

Sonrió al ver las reacciones de la peli morada, cambió al pecho derecho y repitió el mismo proceso anterior.

-Elichi… ¡ah! –Nozomi la separó un poco de su torso para mirarla a los ojos, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos algo llorosos pero con lujuria en ellos dejaron encantada a la bailarina- por favor…

-S-Sí… -Eli logró reaccionar y prosiguió

Bajó una de sus manos con lentitud hasta la entrepierna de la peli morada, sin dejar de mirar sus reacciones. Una vez llegó a su centro, quitó sus pantis y con tortuosa lentitud pasó dos dedos por la superficie sin presionar demasiado.

-¡Elichi! –Nozomi apretó su mandíbula y cerró los ojos- por favor

-Mmmh –Eli se acercó a su cara y la besó- aún no

Siguió con los lentos movimientos de sus dedos hasta que decidió que ya era hora. Posó sus dedos en la entrada y la penetró, pero no se adentró más de 3 centímetros. Nozomi abrió los ojos y la miró con desesperación. Eli le sonrió. Bajó hasta la entrepierna, se lamió los labios para luego pasar su lengua por el centro de su novia, lamiendo el líquido que salía de esta.

-¡Kyaa! –la espalda de Nozomi se arqueó un poco y sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas

Eli miró una vez más a su novia, respirando con dificultad y sus manos apretadas contra las sabanas, pensó que ya fue suficiente de hacerla sufrir. Retiró un poco sus dedos y los volvió a entrar, esta vez por completo. Como respuesta Nozomi arqueó más su espalda y su gemido fue más alto. Su mano repitió el mismo movimiento con mayor velocidad y también brusquedad. Su boca se ocupó de succionar y lamer el clítoris para agregar mayor placer.

-¡A-Aaahh! –Nozomi inconscientemente movió su cadera- ¡Eli!

Al escuchar llamarla de esa manera, la rubia amentó la velocidad en que movía su mano. Sentía que se vendría pronto así que se concentró lo más que pudo en el movimiento de su mano y lengua.

-¡E-Eli~! –Nozomi arqueó su espalda una vez más al llegar a su clímax

La menor se separó y sacó sus dedos, notó que la cansada mirada de Nozomi estaba sobre ella, sonrió de manera picara, sacó sus dedos de su novia y los lamió. La peli morada entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Cómo estuvo? –se acercó y le besó la frente

Sin haberlo previsto Nozomi la tomó por los brazos y cambió de posiciones, quedando ahora ella bajo su novia.

-¿N-Nozomi? –Eli la mirada algo asustada

-Me pagaras lo que acabas de hacer –su voz sonaba más ronca y sexy, hizo sus piernas temblar de anticipación- y con intereses

-¿Q-Qué?

-Prepárate E-li-chi –Nozomi se acercó, le susurró en su oído, para acto seguido lamerlo. Sacando un gemido de la rubia

-¡No-Nozomi!

* * *

_**Lo sientoooooo ;w; simplemente no estoy segura aún de como escribir lemon. Espero que haya quedado al menos decente ;c**_

_**Jejeje parece que en el cap anterior Umi no fue la única que quedó con las ganas xD.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y por leer c:**_

_Karina riddle: jejeje sip, Maki y Niko ya llegaron a... no se que base creo que tercera jajaja. Saludos n.n_

_Mikunyan: Jajaja me alegra que te gustara el cap y las sorpresa de que ganaste jajaja_

_Maltita: Jajaja así es, Niko no tiene porque ser la pasiva siempre xD_

_guest: Jajajajaja maldita liciada! xDDD jejeje esa era la idea _

_Maki Maki Ma: sip la tiene. Jajajaja ahora hay lemon. Es razónable el viejo (?). sii ganaste, pronto subiré tu historia c: (PD: no te molesta si lo baso un poco en el doujin de Ooshima Tomo)_

_Danael chan: deberías dormir yo ni bici tengo ;D. ya asume que eres pervertida xD. Sip respetos a Umi jaja. Jeje lo siento, si me tardé_

_Venihla: lo siento x3 no pude antes. Siiii al fin, de verdad quería escribir ese cap -w- y si, para otro cap habrá lemon de maki dominante y kotoumi jajaja_

**_Una vez más gracias por leer y el apoyo n.n_**

**_Am algunas personas les gustó mucho al parecer un one-shot llamado "por ti", y ya que también me gustó escribirlo y quería hacerlo más largo, pero era premio one-shot asi que me restringí a eso. Por eso ahora quiero preguntarle a Mikunyan si no le molesta que ocupe su idea para crear un fic algo más largo c: sería otro, sólo que la versión larga de la misma historia. Esop jejej_**

**_PD: tengo una pregunta... ¿nozomaki o kotomaki? y no hablo como brotp. Algún día sabran porque pregunto esto jejeje_**

**_Olvidé algo muy importante. Este cao se lo dedico a una amiga, eres una pervertida deja de negarlo ¬u¬ jajaja te quiero mucho y gracias por tu regalo c:_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**¡Volví! ;w; ya era hora ¿no? Espero que este cap más largo lo compense un poco. **_

**_Aquí está lo que me pedía jeje. Feliz cumpleaños Maki :D y You._**

* * *

-Eres increíble –se burló Eli

-Lograste hacer que tu suegro te deteste –Maki se cruzó de piernas y brazos, con una burlesca sonrisa en su rostro- muy buen trabajo

-No es gracioso –Umi apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos- que desastre

-Vamos, tranquila –Eli se levantó del sillón y se le acercó, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la menor- al menos tienes a Kotori de tu lado

-Mmmh –la peli azul levantó un poco su mirada- cierto, eso es algo bueno, espero

-Sólo dale tiempo –Maki le sonrió esta vez de manera más compasiva- las chicas ya nos dijeron lo sobre protector que el padre de Kotori es, así que de seguro él quiere proteger a su pequeña hija

-¿Y la mejor forma de hacer es espantando a la única pareja que ha querido llevar a casa? –Umi infló un poco sus mejillas- de todas formas él tampoco me agrada del todo, así que estamos a mano

-Mejor cambiemos de tema –Eli les sonrió a las dos menores, quienes la miraron con curiosidad- hay que hablar de algo aún más importante

-¿Qué sería eso? –Maki alzó una ceja

-La fiesta que haremos cuando terminen los exámenes, por supuesto –la sonrisa de la rubia creció- sólo nos queda una semana y media, debemos planificar bien las cosas

-Yo pondré la casa en la playa, mis padres ya saben y no tienen ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando dejemos limpio antes de irnos –Maki se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello

-Genial, eso no será un problema, entre todas podemos limpiar una vez que estemos aptas para ello

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó Umi

-A que no creo que nos pongamos a limpiar con resaca –Eli se rió

-¿Cuántas cosas debemos comprar? –Maki sacó su celular para hacer una lista

-Alcohol

-Como no –suspiró Umi en voz baja

-Comida, esas cosas raras de fiestas

-¿Cosas raras de fiesta? –Maki la quedó mirando sin entender

-Ya sabes, como… corbatas raras, bigotes, orejitas, serpentinas, no lo sé

-Creo que mejor le dejamos esas cosas a las demás –comentó Umi- estoy segura que Honoka y Nozomi tendrán buenas y raras ideas para entretenernos

-Buen punto –dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos chicas

-En cuanto a la comida… creo que Kotori y Niko tienen buen gusto

-No discutiré eso –Maki volvió a jugar con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Entonces nosotras nos encargamos del alcohol? –preguntó Eli

-Tú te encargaras de eso con Nozomi –respondió Umi- ni yo ni Maki tenemos mucha experiencia con el alcohol, y siendo que Nozomi hace tragos será más fácil para ella

-De acuerdo, pero ¿y ustedes que harán?

-Podríamos encargarnos de la música y ordenar mi casa para la fiesta –sugirió Maki

-Por mi está bien –se encogió de hombros la arquera

-Genial, tenemos todo organizado –sonrió Eli- ahora sólo debemos decirle a las demás

-Perfecto, yo ahora me voy –Maki se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada- nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos –las dos mayores se despidieron

Maki iba de camino a la universidad en que estudiaba Niko, pensando que sería buena idea sacar su licencia de conducir. Sus pensamientos la hicieron divagar desde la siguiente canción que debía componer hasta si debía o no pedirle a Niko que compre o haga algo con tomates para la fiesta. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino, miró a su alrededor luego a su celular para saber la hora, Niko debería estar por salir. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que escuchó una voz un tanto aguda decir su nombre, volteó y vio a Niko caminando a paso rápido hacia ella con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Niko llevaba su pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, le daba un aire de madurez que hizo sonrojar a la menor. Su ropa también ayudaba al efecto de madurez que desprendía, llevaba una blusa de color rosa claro y una falda con una falda que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas de color azul oscuro.

-Maki-chan –en lo que le pareció un parpadeo Niko estaba ya a su lado, o tal vez se quedó mirándola mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta

-Ho-Hola –Maki se sonrojó al notar su torpeza- ¿cómo estás?

-Yo bien, pero tú te ves algo rara –Niko ladeó su cabeza- ¿Está todo bien?

-S-Sí, tan sólo… -la pelirroja desvió su mirada, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían

-¿Tan sólo…?

-Te… te ves muy linda –susurró la menor, sintiéndose avergonzada

-O-Oh… -Niko también se sonrojó haciéndola ver aún más linda- g-gracias

Un momento de silencio se apoderó del ambiente, ambas muy avergonzadas como para hablar.

-C-Claro que yo siempre me veo linda –Niko rompió el silencio, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas e intentó sonar confiada con sus palabras

-Lo que tu digas –Maki soltó un pequeño bufido

-¡Hey! –Niko la miró frunciendo el ceño- es la verdad

-Si, claro –la menor se giró y miró a su novia con una media sonrisa

-Ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi grabación –la pelinegra pasó a la compositora pasando a llevar su brazo con el suyo propio

Maki soltó un suspiro y la siguió.

En el camino la mayor le contó como estuvo su día, de la clase de actuación que tuvo donde le molestó que una de sus compañeras no se tomara enserio sus líneas y les hiciera perder tiempo. Niko en general era juguetona y a veces hasta algo vaga, pero cuando se trataba de lo que tanto ama como cantar, actuar y todo lo relacionado con ser idol lo tomaba muy enserio y no le gustaba que los demás no hicieran lo mismo. A Maki le agravada ese lado suyo, le gustaba que fuese tan apasionada y siguiera su sueño sin importar qué, era admirable de su parte. Luego de hablar sobre su día, Niko le preguntó como estuvo el suyo, a lo cual respondió que fue normal y nada fuera de lo normal pasó en la universidad.

-Oh y hoy por fin pudimos hablar con Umi y su viaje a la casa de Kotori –de sólo recordarlo le daban ganas de reír y compadecer a la peli azul

-Kotori también nos contó ayer sobre el viaje –Niko sonrió de una manera forzada, pero la pelirroja no sabría decir si se forzaba a sonreír o a no hacerlo- me compadezco de Umi, Tora-san fue muy duró con ella

-¿Siempre es así?

-Ni idea, es primera vez que Kotori lleva a una pareja a su casa y se los presenta a sus padres –Niko se encogió de hombros- pero yo creo que reaccionaria así con cualquiera que estuviese saliendo con su hija. Ese hombre no deja de ver a Kotori como la niña a la que molestaban y golpeaban en la escuela

Una mirada triste se apoderó del rostro de Niko, lo cual no le gustó para nada a Maki así que intentó remediarlo.

-Estoy segura que Umi y Kotori sabrán hacerlo cambiar de parecer con el tiempo

-Je es posible –sonrió la mayor. _Mucho mejor, _pensó Maki

-De todas formas luego hablamos sobre la fiesta

-Oh ¿ya organizaron todo?

-Sí, queremos que Honoka y Nozomi se encarguen la entretención

-Esa es una muy buena y mala idea –se rió Niko

-Lo tenemos muy claro –Maki sonrió

-¿Qué debo hacer yo? –preguntó con interés

-Queremos que te encargues de la comida junto con Kotori

-Son buenas eligiendo roles –una satisfactoria sonrisa apareció en su rostro- conmigo y Kotori la comida será fabulosa

-Si, como digas. Espero que hagan algo realmente delicioso –Maki se puso a jugar con su pelo, mirando sólo hacia al frente, debatiéndose internamente si sería buena idea o no pedir algo con tomates

-¡Todo lo que cocino es delicioso! –se defendió la mayor

-Si tú lo dices –intentó parecer desinteresada

-Eres una mal agradecida –Niko la miró fingiendo fastidio- ya veremos si eres así de desinteresada cuando haga algo con tomates

-… -Maki la miró avergonzada, quería responder, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que diga sería para peor

Para suerte de la menor llegaron al estudio en el cual Niko debía hacer unas grabaciones. Maki siguió caminando hacia la entrada, pero la detuvieron por el brazo.

-Maki-chan antes de entrar ponte esto –la idol le pasó un colgante que decía "pase de visitante" den un papel rectangular que estaba forrado en un plástico transparente

-Gracias –la pelirroja se lo colgó al cuello, luego notó que su novia sacaba una credencial

-Vamos

La pelinegra caminaba frente a ella hasta que pasaron por la entrada y la seguridad. El lugar era enorme y veía varias personas caminar para todos lados, algunos de manera tranquila y otros corrían como si no hubiese un mañana. La menor sólo caminaba al lado de Niko, mientras su mirada escaneaba lo más que podía. Muchas de las personas que pasaban saludaban a Niko y luego la miraban a ella con curiosidad, para sonreírle y alejarse con la misma rapidez con la que aparecieron.

-Maki-chan –Niko había dejado de caminar y la miraba con seriedad, algo en su mirada le hizo pensar que estaba incomoda- hay algo que debo advertirte antes—

-¡Niko-san! –un hombre se le acercó con una gran sonrisa, cuando estuvo más cerca volvió a hablar- Buenos días

-Buenos días Daisuke-san –Sonrió Niko, como si la expresión de recién nunca hubiese existido

-¿Qué te toca hoy? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

-Grabar una nueva canción –contestó la pelinegra

-¡Genial! –el hombre realmente era animado, Maki pensó que le recordaba un poco a Honoka- eso significa que nos veremos pronto

-Así parece –se rió Niko

-Oh, lo siento, no quise ignorarte –el hombre por primera vez posó su mirada sobre Maki- me dejé llevar por hablar con nuestra estrella en ascenso

-Descuide –Maki le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no gran cosa

-Lo siento mucho Maki-chan –la idol la miró con una culpable sonrisa- no quise dejarte fuera, am él es mi instructor de baile, Daisuke-san, ella es Maki Nishikino, una amiga

-Mucho gusto Maki-san –el hombre le dio una brillante sonrisa

-Igualmente –la pelirroja hizo una pequeña reverencia. ¿_Amiga? _La menor se sintió un poco desconcertada

-Voy algo apurada, así que nos vemos luego –Niko tomó el brazo de la menor como señal para comenzar a caminar una vez más

-Nos vemos –se despidió el hombre quien también retomó su camino original

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos, Maki pudo notar que algo andaba raro en su novia, por lo que intentó hacer que le dijera lo que le pasaba.

-¿Niko-chan? –la pelinegra estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, volvió a intentarlo- Niko-chan

-¿Ah? –Niko la miró algo sobresaltada

-¿Te pasa algo? –al ser más alta, Maki se inclinó un poco para poder hablar bajo y mirar mejor a la mayor

-N-Nada –se rió nerviosa. Maki estaba a punto de protestar, pero le cambió el tema- Oh ahora que recuerdo, nunca me has dicho como te haces llamar al componer canciones

-¿Y por qué quieres saber eso? -la menor se inquietó un poco

-¿Cómo que por qué? –Niko puso sus manos sobre su cadre, dejando de caminar- porque quiero saber si has compuesto una canción para mí

Maki se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, no era justo que Niko fuese tan linda.

-Dime por favor Maki-chaaan –Niko se acercó sólo un paso más y le dio su mejor y tierna mirada

-H-Hori… -susurró la menor, pero al decirlo tan bajo Niko no captó nada de lo dicho por ella

-¿Eh? ¿Podrías repetirlo? –la mayor se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor

-Dije que Eriko Hori –la compositora cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar el calor en sus mejillas

-O-Oh… -Niko pensó un momento, tratando de recordar ese nombre, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza- ¡¿E-Eriko Hori-san… eres tú?!

-No lo grites –le tapó rápidamente la boca con su mano, cuando la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza, le descubrió la boca

-No puedo creerlo, me encantan las canciones escrita por ustedes –Niko dijo con una gran sonrisa- eso quiere decir que Umi es Mimori Suzuko, ¿no?

-Sí –Maki se sentía avergonzada, nunca la habían alabado por sus canciones de esta manera, Eli siempre decía que eran muy buenas, pero como era su mejor amiga no se sentía de la misma manera a que la misma cantante de sus canciones lo dijera- ¿de verdad te gustan?

-Por supuesto –una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Niko- de hecho casi siempre pido que las canciones sean hechas por ustedes, me gusta el estilo que tienen

-G-Gracias –la menor bajó un poco su mirada, para luego levantarla tratando de recuperar la compostura- Claro que escribimos buenas canciones, después de soy una gran compositora y Umi una muy buena letrista

-Eeeh que subida de ego tan repentino –se rió la pelinegra. Su rostro sonriente cambio a una de susto en un instante- ¡voy a llegar tarde!

En cuanto dijo eso se puso a correr, Maki la miró alejarse antes de ponerse a correr tras ella. Dieron algunas vueltas y subieron escaleras hasta llegar a una sala de grabación. Allí todos recibieron a la pelinegra con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto Maki se asomó por la puerta todos la quedaron mirando.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó un hombre que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cabina de grabaciones

-S-Soy Maki Nishikino y—

-Maki-chan es una amiga que le pedí que me acompañara el día de hoy –intervino con rapidez la mayor. Maki frunció un poco el ceño. _¿Otra vez? _–Espero que no les moleste

-No hay problema –dijo una mujer que estaba sentada

-Muchas gracias –la menor hizo una reverencia y entró a la sala. Le indicaron que se sentara y eso hizo

Niko habló con algunas de las personas antes de entrar a la cabina, la pelinegra de su bolso saco la letra de la canción que grabaría y entró. Maki miraba fascinada los controles y cómo funcionaba todo. Tenía que admitir que todo se veía interesante y ver a Niko trabajar tan profesionalmente la emocionaba. Le pidieron a Niko que grabara por una última vez la canción y la joven asintió. Esta vez Maki se perdió en sus pensamientos. Niko insistía en decir que son sólo amigas, ¿por qué? Le molestaba que fuese de esa manera, intentaba reprimir esas emociones, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien. Recordó lo ocurrido con Umi y Kotori, tal vez Niko tenía el mismo problema que el de su mejor amiga… si debía ser eso.

-Muchas gracias

-Buen trabajo todos –las voces de las personas a su alrededor la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Muchas gracias a todos –Niko había salido de la cabina y hacia una reverencia, se enderezó mostrando una satisfecha sonrisa

Maki la quedo mirando sin poder evitar sentirse ansiosa, quería saber porque era _amigas._

-Nos vemos en unos días –se despedía la pelinegra. Maki miraba la interacción entre todos con una mirada ausente, aún muy ocupada con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que le habló directamente- ¿nos vamos, Maki-chan?

-S-Seguro –la pelirroja se puso de pie, se despidió y agradeció por dejarla quedarse, luego siguió a Niko hasta la salida

Maki seguía con su mirada a la más baja, pensando si en algún momento se explicaría, lo cual no parecía que fuese a ser el caso, es más, Niko parecía mucho más relajada de lo que había estado antes de las grabaciones. Se mordió el labio. ¿Le debía preguntar?

-Niko-chan hay algo que te quiero preguntar –al fin decidió hablar

-¿Qué sucede Maki-chan? –la miró con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué dijiste que somos amigas? –apretó los dientes intentando sentirse más calmada

-¿Eso? –la sonrisa de su novia flaqueó- verás cómo soy una idol y todo eso… y no puedo tener pareja, eso es… algo totalmente prohibido para mi

-¿Qué? –Esta información la tomó por sorpresa

-¿No lo sabías? –preguntó Niko alzando una ceja- todo el mundo sabe que las idol, seiyuus y en general las personas famosas no deben tener pareja porque son de los fans

-Eso… -bajó su mirada- ¿significa que no le puedo decir a nadie que somos pareja?

-Sólo a nuestras amigas y familiares –Niko volvió a parecer incomoda- lamento no habértelo dicho antes

-Hubiese sido bueno una advertencia –la menor frunció el ceño, se sentía algo molesta

-Lo sé, pero de verdad pensé que sabrías… -Niko la miró triste- o al menos tendrías una idea

-Supongo… -Maki suspiró, intentando pensar con más calma- ¿vamos a un lugar menos público para hablar?

-De acuerdo

Al llegar a la calle principal tomaron un taxi hasta el departamento de Niko. Todo el cambio fue casi en completo silencio, sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Esto le permitió a la menor pensar mejor, con más calma. Al llegar al departamento fueron al cuarto de la mayor y se sentaron en la cama, aún sin hablar.

-¿Estas molesta? –Niko se acercó un poco

-Un poco –suspiró- ¿cómo esperabas que me lo tome?

-¿Mu-Muy bien Niko? –se rió de forma nerviosa

Maki la miró seriamente, hasta que la pelinegra dejó de sonreír.

-¡No me mires así Maki-chan! –Niko se levantó y tapó los ojos de la menor con sus manos

-¡Agh Niko-chan! –intentó quitársela de encima

En el forcejeo ambas quedaron acostadas sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta ambas se estaban riendo. Niko estaba sobre Maki abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Ya no estás molesta? –preguntó sin separar su cabeza del pecho de la menor

-No –Maki acarició el cabello de la menor- no es como si fuese tu culpa de todas formas, no lo puedes evitar, es parte de tu trabajo

-Muchas gracias por entender Maki-chan –Niko se separó y la besó en los labios, luego volvió a su posición inicial- te amo

-Y-Y… yo a ti –dijo casi en un susurro, su cara se había teñido de rojo

Después de algunos minutos acostadas decidieron levantarse e ir a comer algo. Niko insistió en que quería cocinar para ella como una forma de compensación, así que Maki salió a comprar los ingredientes que faltaban para que prepararan su platillo favorito. Al volver le dejó los en la cocina y miró a su novia cocinar. Uno de sus movimientos captó su atención, ya que hizo que se moviera su cola de caballo, a partir de ese momento se comenzó a fijar más en el cuello de su novia. Se veía tan delgado, blanco y suave. Se mordió el labio y continuó observándola. Niko giró un poco su cabeza para mirarla, sus miradas se encontraron provocando un sonrojó en Niko, el cual la menor encontró adorable, le sonrió y volvió a cocinar.

Maki se puso de pie, se posicionó detrás de su novia con cuidado y esperó a que dejara de lado el cuchillo y la abrazó.

-¿Ma-Maki-chan? –Maki no respondió, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo- ¡kyaa!

Maki pasó de besos suaves y cuidadosos a unos más largos y apasionados, le pasó su lengua por sobre una marca que dejó con sus dientes.

-Ma-Maki… ¡no dejes marcas! –intentó regañarla, pero la menor la ignoró por completo

La pelirroja pasó sus manos por debajo de la blusa acariciando el abdomen de la más baja.

-¿Q-Qué pasara… mmmh… con la comida? –intentó sujetarle sus manos para detener sus movimientos

-Ahora tengo ganas de comer otra cosa –la voz ronca de la menor hizo que las rodillas de la pelinegra se debilitaran

-N-No… tienes… ¡Ah!... remedio –Niko se giró para estar frente a frente

-Maki capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Maki…chan… espera… -Maki estaba a punto de tocar sus pechos cuando la separó con brusquedad- ¡Dije que esperes!

-Lo… lo siento –quitó sus manos del cuerpo de la mayor. Su intensa mirada hizo que Niko le costará hablar

-Vamos a mi habitación… -Maki la miró dirigirse al lugar dicho- no quiero que Tsubasa llegue y nos vea…

-De… De acuerdo

Maki la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Umi y Maki terminaron de acomodar los muebles de la sala de estar.

-Al fin terminamos –dijo Maki mirando la sala de estar de su casa

-Nos tomó más de lo pensado –dijo Umi poniéndose a su lado

-Sí, al menos ya está todo listo para hoy en la noche –la menor fue hasta un sillón donde había dejado sus cosas

-¿Lista para ir a la playa? –Umi ya tenía sus cosas en sus brazos

-Sí, ya vámonos

-Je ¿tan ansiosa estás por ver a Niko en traje de baño? –se burló la mayor

-N-no sé de qué hablas –Maki se puso a caminar más rápido para que no la viera sonrojada

El par salió de la casa y se dirigieron a la playa. No tardaron en llegar, por suerte aún no era época de vacaciones por lo que la playa estaba casi vacía. Al llegar el par fue recibido por sus amigas, quienes les hacían señas para que se acercaran. Dejaron sus cosas donde habían dejado las demás las suyas.

-Al fin se aparecen –la voz de Eli las hizo voltear

-Los muebles son más pesados de lo que parecen –contestó Umi

-Como sea, apresúrense, el agua esta deliciosa –Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Maki y Umi intercambiaron miradas y se rieron, era raro ver a su mejor amiga con ese infantil entusiasmo. Eli no las espero y fue junto a su novia quien le tiro un chorro de agua con una pistola, dándole en toda la cara. Las dos jóvenes se unieron a las otras chicas que jugaban con una pelota y pistolas de agua.

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando, eran más de las 6 de la tarde cuando volvieron a la casa para bañarse y comenzar la fiesta. Niko y Kotori fueron las primeras en bañarse para poder preparar los aperitivos, luego fue Nozomi, para preparar los tragos y las demás las siguieron de manera aleatoria. Cuando terminaron todas de ducharse decidieron cenar algo. Una vez que acabaron, Kotori, Niko y Nozomi dejaron las cosas en la mesa principal, Maki, Umi y Tsubasa estaban terminando de hacer la playlist; Eli y Honoka se divertían sacando las cosas que habían comprado para entregar una a cada chica.

Honoka tomó unas orejas de gato y con cuidado se las colocó a Umi, quien se sorprendió y la miró, luego sintió algo sobre su cabeza, con sus manos tocó las orejas, intentó sacárselas, pero fue detenida por la peli naranja.

-No puedes quitártelas, son parte del juego –se rió Honoka

La peli azul no tuvo más opción que dejárselas. Las siguientes victimas con orejas de gato fueron Nozomi, Niko y Tsubasa. Las demás recibieron unos antifaces.

-¡Comencemos! –dijo Honoka

Todas se acercaron al centro, alrededor de la mesa, y se sentaron. Todas tomaron un vaso y bebieron, luego empezó la plática. El cómo les había ido en los últimos exámenes, lo que les esperaba para el verano, planes para el siguiente año, etc. Todas estaban muy animadas hablando y haciendo bromas.

-Oh ya son las 11 –miró la hora Kotori

-Pasó rápido el tiempo –Maki se llevó su vaso a la boca

-Creo que podríamos empezar a jugar un poco ¿no creen? –una escalofriante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nozomi

-Oh muy bien –Honoka era la más entusiasmada

-Empezaremos con el "nunca, nunca" –Nozomi juntó ambas manos, sólo tocando sus dedos con los otros

-Esto estará raro –habló Tsubasa

-Ahora hay más datos interesantes por saber, además… -Nozomi pasó su mirada por todas- ahora todas somos amigas, así que no habrán restricciones

-Esto me da mala espina –Umi suspiró

-¿Quién quiere comenzar? –preguntó la mayor de todas- ¿Honoka-chan?

-Seguro –sonrió la pelinaranaja- mm… yo nunca, nunca he… dormido en clases

Niko, Nozomi, Kotori y Honoka fueron las primeras en beber

-Siguiente –Dijo Honoka, mirando a su derecha

-Yo nunca, nunca –Maki pensó un poco- nunca me salté una clase

Esta vez Umi, Kotori, y Maki fueron las únicas en no beber.

Dieron un par de vueltas antes de que las preguntas fuesen más atrevidas.

-Yo nunca, nunca he tenido sexo con mi actual novia –Tsubasa se llevo su vaso a la boca a penas dijo esas palabras, pero sin dejar de mirar a las demás

Ni Umi ni Kotori tocaron su vaso, ambas algo incomodas y sonrojadas, en especial porque sus amigas las miraban.

-Sigamos –Nozomi sonrió para desviar la vergüenza de la pareja- yo nunca, nunca ¡he hecho el 69!

-¡Nozomi! –gritaron casi todas

Todas se pusieron a reír. Sin darse cuenta iniciaron una nueva plática dejando de lado el juego. Pasó cerca de una hora más antes de iniciar un nuevo juego.

-Este juego consiste en separarnos en grupos, por eso algunas tenemos antifaces y otras orejas de gato –Honoka fue quien explicó el juego, todas se separaron en los dos grupos. La peli naranja trajo dos platos que tenías trozos de papel cuadrados no muy grandes- lo que debemos hacer es pasar estos papelitos de boca en boca

-¡¿Qué?! –la mayoría gritó, menos Nozomi

-Esa es la reacción que esperaba –se rió la peli morada- eso es lo que lo hará interesante y difícil

-Pasarnos estos papeles… con la boca –Eli miró los papelitos con un notorio sonrojo por la vergüenza y el alcohol

-El equipo perdedor deberá ordenar mañana y limpiar toda la casa –anunció Honoka

Los dos grupos se alinearon, listas para comenzar el juego.

-Deben llegar al final y devolver el papelito

-¡Vamos a ganar! –les dijo Niko a su equipo

-Seremos nosotras quienes ganemos –la desafió Maki

-¿Listas? -Preguntó Nozomi, las del otro grupo asintieron- ¡Empiecen!

Honoka puso el papel en su boca, succionando aire para que no se cayera rápidamente y se giró, enfrente tenía a Maki, quien dudo unos segundos y se acercó, la menor apoyó sus labios intentando no tocar los labios de Honoka, pero rápidamente notó que era más difícil así. Al fin pudo tomar el papel y pegarlo a sus labios, se giró y miró a una sonrojada Kotori. La peli gris con decisión tomó el papel de los labios de Maki, quien se sorprendió lo rápido que lo hizo. La diseñadora miró a Eli quien se acercó incomoda, después de todo era la novia de su mejor amiga y la persona con la que vivía su propia novia, despojó lo más rápido que pudo sus dudas y se acercó, le costó un poco, pero no tanto. Una vez en sus labios el papel se volvió a acercar a Kotori para devolverlo, esta vez la vuelta del papelito fue más fluido. Al llegar a Honoka la joven dejó el papel en el mismo plato y celebraron.

-Se tardaron 2 minutos y 44 segundos –anunció Umi

-Nada mal -sonrió satisfecha Eli

-Je si claro –Tsubasa las miró desafiante

-Observen y aprendan –dijo Niko, quien estaba al comienzo de la fila

-¿Listas? –preguntó Honoka, las demás asintieron- ¡comiencen!

Niko tomó con gran velocidad el papel y se giró para mirar a Nozomi, quien se le acercó casi al instante, no le costó tomar el papel al estar bien posicionados sus labios en medio del papel, sin dudar que fuese un beso indirecto con su mejor amiga. Nozomi se giró para mirar a Umi quien se notaba algo nerviosa por lo que fue ella quien dio un paso hacia la menor. Umi reaccionó e intentó tomar el papel sin tocar los labios de Nozomi, lo cual le costó, pero lo logró. En cuanto se giró sintió a Tsubasa tocar sus labios con los suyos a través del papel. La castaña se separó por dos segundos y se volvió a acercar a la arquera, quien estaba sorprendida con el actuar de su equipo. Tomó con mayor rapidez esta vez el papel y lo pasó a Nozomi, quien lo tomó sin dudar para luego pasarlo a Niko, quien lo dejó sobre el plato.

-T-Tardaron… -Honoka vio su celular- 1 minutos y 37 segundos

-¡Ganamos! –celebró Niko

Nozomi sonrió a Eli quien la miraba molesta por haber perdido. Honoka se reía nerviosa al ver a las demás chicas, Kotori tenía una oscura aura a su alrededor y Maki le decía a Niko que ya dejara de fanfarronear.

-Quien diría que en tú equipo habrían tan malas perdedoras –la voz de Tsubasa la distrajo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-¿Si, verdad? –se rió Honoka- aunque me lo esperaba de Kotori-chan, nunca le ha gustado perder

-Me apiado de Umi –ambas miraron a la peli azul, quien parecía casi tener miedo de hablarle a su novia

Las dos comenzaron a reír.

Después de que se calmara todo las chicas optaron por bailar. Pusieron la música más fuerte, movieron la mesa para hacer espacio en el medio de la sala. Eli fue la primera en ponerse a bailar junto a Nozomi.

-Si que te gusta bailar Elichi –se rió Nozomi mientras se movía al compas de la música

-Sí y más si es contigo –le respondió al oído

-Encantadora como siempre –se rió la peli morada

El par siguió bailando, cada vez apegando más sus cuerpos.

Pasaron dos horas bailando, eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando Umi decidió ir a dormir. La joven había tenido que levantarse temprano ese día y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a pedirle un respiro.

-Kotori, lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo más –dijo bostezando

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? –preguntó la peli gris, dejando de bailar

-Sí, lo siento

-Entonces vamos a dormir –sonrió la joven, tomándola de la mano y caminó hacia las escaleras

-No es necesario que vayas a dormir también –Umi se detuvo

-Está bien, también me quiero ir acostar

La peli azul no volvió a hablar y se dejó guiar por su novia. Umi le dijo donde estaba la habitación que a ella le gustaba y fueron hasta allí. Entraron al cuarto, Kotori cerró la puerta, mientras Umi se quitaba la ropa.

-Traeré nuestras maletas –anunció la diseñadora, antes de que su novia protestara la joven se fue

La arquera quedó en ropa interior esperando a que su novia llegara con la maleta. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que eso pasara, en cuanto le acercó sus cosas la joven sacó el pijama y se lo puso. Se acostó y esperó a que Kotori hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Kotori dormirás aquí, verdad? –le preguntó

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? –preguntó la peli gris algo divertida

-Sí –Umi se levantó y tomó la mano de su novia para dirigirla a la cama

-Está bien jeje

Kotori se acostó a su lado, la cama era suficientemente grande como para que estuviesen las dos acostadas y con espacio entre ellas. Umi al sentir que se acostó a su lado se le acercó y la abrazó, se acomodó bien y dejó su cabeza en la parte baja de la clavícula de Kotori.

-¿Umi-chan?

-Te amo –dijo de la nada, sorprendiendo a la joven

-Yo también te amo

La peli azul no estaba si fuese el alcohol, pero quería tener a Kotori lo más cerca posible, sentir su piel contra la suya, su aroma, su calor, todo, se sentía bien.

-Mañana tendrás que limpiar jeje –se rió la arquera

-Mmmgggh –Kotori gruñó e intentó darle la espalda, pero Umi no la dejó

-Lo siento, lo siento –se rió, su cabeza la movió de un lado a otro haciéndole cosquillas

-Umi-chan quédate quieta jaja –se rió la peli gris

Umi hizo lo que se le dijo y se quedó quieta, poco a poco sintió los parpados muy pesados.

-Buenas noches… Kotori

-Buenas noches Umi-chan

La peli azul apenas logró escuchar esa respuesta, el mundo de los sueños la había atrapado y envuelto.

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara el cap, con extra NikoMaki, al comienzo pensé en hacerlas pelear, pero luego me dije que mal regalo para Maki jajaja. Si hay algún error prometo arreglarlo en estos días x3 **_

_**De verdad lamento tardarme u_u pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo. **_

_**Feliz cumpleaños para Maki y You, otra vez jeje. gracias a ellas nos dieron 10 lgs xD**_

_Daniyazawa: muuuuchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic n-n. Jaja lo siento pero el fic no viene con devolución de lágrimas (?). Si apareció dos veces xDD, descuida no lo pienso asdad. Muchas gracias otra vez c:_

_Mikunya: GEnial poder tener tu permiso :D, muchas gracias. _

_Claire:... sabía que te gustaría, pervertida ¬u¬_

_Joss Sonoda: jajaja calzó muy bien xD_

_Guest1: jeje muchas gracias me alegra que te gusten mis historias c: y esperó poder seguir también_

_Kohitsucchi: Nozomi pawa para Eli xDd. Uff lemon KotoUmi jeje ya veremos cuando. Mm quien sabe, tal vez la acepte, tal vez no jeje. Lo siento, de verdad intento actualizar lo antes posible u-u_

_Danael chan: Jajaja naa, Eli fingió descarrilarse nada más xD. Aun no le toca a KotoUmi, paciencia xDD. jeje siento la espera_

_Shizuka: muuchas gracias n-n_

_ Guest2: jajaja no es para tanto. Jajaja si sigo así tal vez ocurra el apocalipsis antes ;w; xD. Muchas gracias c:_

_IdolHellLider: NOOO, no hay quite de ganas para Umi aún (?) xDD . Muchas gracias c:_

_Aguss: Que bueno que lo disfrutaras n.n Nombres revelados!, dije que no soy original ;v _

_Maki Maki Ma: Genial, me podré basar en ese doujin jejeje. No mueras! o no sabras el final xD. hay más de ellas, descuida jaja_

**_Gracias a todas las personas que respondieron la pregunta CON respeto. Y a la persona que me respondio con lo de "elijo a tu p madre", pido más respeto, entiendo que no te guste ninguna, pero no le veo el sentido andar respondiendo de esa manera, yo también tengo preferencias en cuanto a parejas, pero no significa que ande de hater y mala onda contra las otras parejas. Eso, sorry pero necesitaba decir esto e.e_**

**_Y por último, para aclarar, NO tengo planeado separar el NicoMaki, KotoUmi ni el NozoEli jeje, es por otra cosa que pregunté c: no tramo nada en especial. _**

**_Oh y algo muy importante... este fic ya tiene UN AÑO! un largo añooooo O_O cuando me di cuenta quede como wuaaat?! ajajaj_**

**_Así que MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que siguen leyendo con paciencia este fic nwn, de verdad significa mucho para mi. GRacias por el constante apoyo c:_**

**_PD: aún no veo el Final Live... y sólo pensarlo me da penita :c es que... ay! mi corazón :ccc_**

**_PD de PD: Otra cosa que me da pena es Emitsun u.u lo que pasó con ese maldito mal entendido. Justo en uno de sus mejores momentos... pasa esto. Vi una fotos que sacó hace poco con otras personas... y esa no parecía la Emitsun alegre que siempre se veía, me rompe el corazón verla así de apagada y que este tan ausente, cuando antes me aparecia en twitter comentando cosas de Pile, Ucchi, Rippi o Kussun (principalmente ellas). Fuerzas para ella también y que vuelva en gloria y majestad! ;-;  
_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**¡Holaaaa! les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste n_n **_

* * *

Al medio día del día siguiente el equipo ganador estaban tomando batidos de frutas y tomando un poco de sol en la playa, todas bajo sombrillas para evitar que el sol les llegara a la cara, la mayoría tenía puesto lentes de sol para evitar que se les notara mucho la resaca, Umi era la única que no estaba tan afectada gracias a que se durmió temprano comparada con las demás. Mientras que Kotori y Eli limpiaban todo en la sala de estar, Maki y Honoka ordenaban la cocina que estaba con alcohol y comida tirados en el piso.

-Realmente dejamos muy sucio –comentó Kotori

-Sí, ni siquiera me di cuenta que se rompió un vaso –dijo Eli mientras barría los vidrios rotos

-Jeje supongo que eso significa que nos divertimos mucho ¿no?

-Supongo que sí –se rió la rubia

-¿Qué hicieron luego que nos fuimos con Umi-chan? –la peli gris barría serpentinas

-Las chicas querían seguir jugando, por lo que nos sentamos y seguimos bebiendo –se volvió a reír la rubia

-¿A qué hora se fueron a dormir?

-Cerca de las 6 de la mañana—

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo golpeándose desde la cocina.

-¡Honoka ten más cuidado! –la voz de Maki llenó el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente

-¡No grites que me duele la cabeza! –se escuchó la cansada voz de la peli naranja

Kotori y Eli se miraron para luego suspirar pesadamente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta frontal.

-¿Cómo tienen energía para discutir y limpiar? –la voz de Niko sonaba apagada- dejando eso de lado, ¿Cuándo piensan terminar e ir a la playa con nosotras? Nos estamos aburriendo de esperarlas

-Si nos ayudaran podríamos haber terminado hace mucho –se quejó Maki saliendo de la cocina para encarar a su novia

-Sí, bueno, podríamos, pero… -Niko sonrió- estamos cansadas Niko

-¡Nosotras también!

-Dejen de gritar –les ordenó Eli

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿venías a algo además de fastidiar? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Eres un verdadero amor de persona –su novia sólo se encogió de hombros- vine a hablar con Kotori para saber que haremos de almuerzo e ir a comprar

La pelinegra se acercó a Kotori y hablaron de lo que sería mejor cocinar para todas. Por su parte Maki volvió a ayudar a Honoka con su tarea de limpiar la cocina. Por suerte solo debían lavar un poco de loza y habrían terminado. Dejó de lavar cuando escuchó que abrían el refrigerador, Niko y Kotori miraban lo que tenían.

-Iré a comprar lo que falta junto con Umi –anunció la pelinegra- no me tardo

-Te acompaño –dijo Maki secándose las manos

-No es necesario–le sonrió con compasión- aún debes terminar aquí

-Ya terminé mi parte, así que puedo ir –la menor la siguió hasta la puerta

-Ohh –Niko sonrió con cierta picardía- ¿no me digas que extrañaste estar conmigo durante la mañana?

-C-claro que no es eso –la menor se sonrojó- S-Sólo quiero poder salir de aquí y tomar un poco de aire fresco

-jeje como digas, pero yo sé que es porque quieres estar más tiempo conmigo –le guiñó mientras salía de la casa

Niko le contaba a la menor sobre lo que habían hecho durante la mañana, que se resumía a estar acostadas sobre la arena e intentando que el sol no les llegara a la cara para evitar dolores de cabeza. Al terminar con las comprar la pareja caminaba tranquilamente camino a la casa cuando fueron interceptadas por un grupo de jóvenes.

-Disculpa –una joven rubia se les acercó más y miró directamente a la pelinegra- ¿Eres Niko Yazawa, verdad?

-Sí soy yo –Niko puso su mejor sonrisa. Maki supo que entró en su papel de "Niko Idol". Reprimió lo más que pudo un suspiro de fastidio

-¡Les dije que era ella! –la joven miró a sus amigos, luego volvió su mirada a Niko- ¿Te molestaría darme tu autógrafo?

-Y a mi –habló otra joven más

-Seguro –la pelinegra les sonrió

Maki se alejó un poco para mirar la escena desde lejos, se sentía extraña, en parte feliz porque sabía que a Niko le gustaba hacer feliz a sus fans y la cara de felicidad de ese grupo de jóvenes era innegable, pero por otro lado le recordaba que en la vida de Idol de su novia, ya no era exactamente eso, su novia, era otra amiga más. Era una sensación agridulce. Vio como su novia terminaba de firmar el último autógrafo, para después una de las jóvenes sacara su celular preguntando si se podían tomar una fotografía juntas. Una vez que casi todos se tomaron una foto de manera individual, Niko se le acercó preguntando si podía tomar una del grupo completo y con resignación aceptó. El grupo se acomodó quedando la pelinegra en el centro, a los lados las mujeres y en la parte de atrás los hombres. Cuando ya estaban casi listos para tomarse la fotografía Maki notó como uno de los jóvenes puso su mano sobre el hombro de su novia. La pelirroja reprimió la oleada de celosos y las ganas de tirarle a la cabeza el celular a tal sujeto. Tomó dos fotografías para asegurarse y así se aleje el grupo lo más rápido posible.

-Listo –anunció

El grupo se deshizo, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más con la Idol, vio como se despedían.

-Lamento eso Maki-chan –sonrió su novia al llegar a su lado- ¿vamos?

-Sí

Maki se puso a caminar lo más rápido posible para llegar pronto a la casa. Sabía que Niko notó su cambio de humor, pero prefería a llegar a un lugar más privado para hablar con tranquilidad. Una vez que llegaron la pelirroja notó que estaba vacía la casa, facilitándole un poco las cosas.

-Maki-chan –Niko se le acercó

Antes de que le dijese algo más la abrazó fuertemente, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

-¿Te pusiste celosa? –dijo con un tono algo divertido

-No del todo –la voz de la menor sonaba seria- sólo… me recordó que no soy por completo parte de tu vida

Se hizo una pesada pausa.

-No lo digas de esa forma –Niko habló un poco más fuerte que en un susurro- tan sólo una en una parte de mi vida eres…

-¿Un secreto?

Niko hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la más alta y se aferró más a ella. Maki hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Umi terminaba de leer un libro en la comodidad de su cama. Ya era la tercera semana de Enero por lo que ese fin de semana debía ir a la casa de sus padres. Se levantó, se cambió de ropa y salió de su departamento. Caminaba por las calles pensando sobre su visita a sus padres, tenía una idea rondando por su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero no estaba segura de si debía o no hacerla.

-¿Umi-chan? –la puerta del departamento de su novia fue abierta por esta misma

-Hola, siento venir sin avisar antes –le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Está bien, no hay problema con eso –Kotori se hizo a un lado y le indicó que pasara- ¿por qué has venido?

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte –Umi se puso a jugar con sus manos. Kotori ladeo un poco su cabeza esperando a que continuara- tú… ¿irías conmigo a la casa de mis padres?

La reacción de su novia fue como lo esperaba, estaba totalmente sorprendida, y la comprendía, ni ella misma se lo hubiese creído hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Estás segura? –la diseñadora se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella- espero no haber hecho algo que te sintiera presionada a hacer algo como esto

-No, descuida –negó con su cabeza- es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco, me gustaría que los conocieras, tal vez… no como mi novia, pero sí como amiga, creo que al menos así podría estar un poco más segura de si le agradaras a mis padres o no

-Ya veo… -la menor parecía meditar un poco su respuesta- de acuerdo, te acompañaré

-¿De verdad? –Sintió un gran alivio de escuchar esa respuesta- ¿incluso si les digo que eres sólo una amiga?

-Seguro –Kotori le dio una linda sonrisa que fue borrada por un beso

-Muchas gracias –le dijo al separarse

Ambas sonreían ampliamente, entrelazaron sus dedos y se juntaron un poco más, lentamente se acercaron para volver a besarse. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo, con su mano libre Kotori acarició el brazo de Umi pasando las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad. La peli azul posó su mano libre sobre el hombro de la menor, y con cuidado lo fue bajando por la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

-E-Espera Umi-chan –Kotori se alejó un poco

-Lo siento –la arquera se sonrojó- me dejé llevar y—

-No es eso… -la peli gris también estaba sonrojada y nerviosa- es que… Nozomi-chan está en su habitación, así que no creo que sea buena idea…

-Oh que linda, gracias por pensar en mi –la voz de la peli morada alertó a la pareja haciendo que se separaran un poco más, ambas con sus rostros completamente sonrojados- si quieren puedo dejarlas solas por un rato

-N-Nozomi –Umi la miró avergonzada

La mayor se rió y se fue hasta su habitación una vez más, dejando al par algo incomodas.

-Yo… te avisaré a la hora que me iré mañana –Umi rompió el silencio después de incomodas miradas

-De acuerdo –Kotori le sonrió, la miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior

-No hagas eso… -Umi miraba directamente a sus labios, a penas pudo escuchar su voz. Ambas se estaban acercando de manera inconsciente, hasta que Umi reaccionó y se volvió a alejar- creo que mejor… me iré, debo comprar algunas cosas aún

-E-Está bien –la menor miró sus manos algo nerviosa y luego la miró a ella

Ambas se pusieron de pie e intentaron calmarse, se dirigieron hasta la salida del edificio en completo silencio y uno bastante incomodo a decir verdad.

-Te mandaré un mensaje para confirmar a la hora que nos iremos y todos los detalles –le sonrió

-Está bien –la peli gris le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de rápidas miradas y un incomodo silencio, volvió a hablar- lamento que… no pudiésemos… seguir… amm

-No –le cortó Umi tomándole la mano- está bien, no tenemos por qué apurarnos, así que no te preocupes ¿sí?

-Sí –la sonrisa de su novia creció

El ambiente dejó de ser tan incomodo y ambas se pudieron relajar. Umi besó a su novia en la mejilla y se fue. Al llegar a su casa decidió llamar a sus padres para saber cuándo sería más propicio ir a visitarlos, además de avisarles que llevaría una invitada junto a ella.

La peli azul llegó a recoger a Kotori a su departamento. Era día viernes cerca de las 7 de la tarde; sus padres, más específicamente su padre con quien habló por teléfono unos días atrás, le dijo que sería prudente llegar después de las 6 de la tarde, hora a la que ya no estarían dando clases. Kotori tenía que hacer algunas cosas así que le dijo que a las 7 pasara por ella. Maki una vez más les prestó su auto, subieron sus cosas al maletero y luego se fueron. A diferencia de Kotori, la casa de los padres de la arquera estaba a sólo una hora y fracción.

-¿Te sientes nerviosa, Umi-chan? –la voz de la peli gris era suave y denotaba cierta preocupación

-Un poco –no despegó su mirada del camino- pero no es gran cosa

-¿Estás segura? –insistió

-Lo estoy –Umi la miró y sonrió para casi al instante volver su mirada al camino- es normal que me sienta algo ansiosa cuando voy a ver a mis padres

-Umi-chan…

-Sólo no quiero bajar las expectativas que tienen sobre mi –Umi apretó un poco el manubrio- No puedo dejar que sean decepcionados otra vez

-¿Otra vez? –Umi se tensó un poco, sabía que Kotori lo notaría

-Sí… -tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero no podía- prefiero no hablar de esto ahora

-… -sintió la intensa mirada de la diseñadora sobre ella- está bien, no te forzaré a hablar de ello

-Muchas gracias por entender –sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco

El resto del viaje hablaron sobre su semana y cosas normales. Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad Umi sintió que su pulso aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a transpirar. Sabía que no les presentaría como novia a Kotori, pero aún así los nervios no se iban, sus padres eran exigentes en varios sentidos y eso incluía las amistades que tenía. Estacionaron el auto y bajaron sus cosas, caminaron hacia la puerta y Umi abrió.

-Estoy en casa –anunció la peli azul al entrar

Ambas comenzaron a quitarse sus zapatillas cuando apareció un hombre alto con semblante serio.

-Bienvenidas –el hombre mostró una leve sonrisa

-Buenas noches padre –Umi hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Buenas noches Umi –su padre respondió de igual manera

-B-Buenas noches, un gusto en conocerlo –Kotori también hizo una reverencia- mi nombre es Kotori Minami

-Buenas noches jovencita –la sonrisa del hombre se hizo un poco más notoria- Mi nombre es Souta Sonoda, por favor pasen

Las dos jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y se adentraron a la casa. La casa era de estilo tradicional tanto por fuera como por dentro, con pasillos grandes y un jardín en medio de la casa. El hombre le dijo a Umi que fueran a dejar sus cosas y esta hizo lo pedido. La peli azul primero guió a su novia hasta la habitación de invitados donde dejó sus cosas, luego la acompañó a su propia habitación para dejar las suyas. Umi terminaba de acomodar sus cosas cuando escuchó una risita.

-¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa

-Es que es como me imaginaba que sería –dijo mirando a su alrededor

Umi no contestó, sólo se sonrojó levemente.

-Es simple y ordenado –Kotori la miró con una sonrisa

-S-Sí…

-¿Volvamos con tu padre? –la peli gris fue hacia la puerta. Umi la siguió

Umi y Kotori caminaron por la casa hasta llegar al comedor, donde estaba sentado el padre de Umi mirando televisión, junto a él estaba su esposa, la madre de Umi.

-Oh llegaron –la mujer fue la primera en notarlas

-Buenas noches madre –saludó Umi

-Buenas noches señora, mi nombre es Kotori Minami –la peli gris hizo una reverencia- un gusto en conocerla

-Igualmente Kotori-san –la mujer hizo una reverencia también- mi nombre es Yuka Sonoda

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron frente a los mayores y platicaron. Les contaron lo que hacían en el dojo, historias de Umi cuando era niña, hicieron preguntas a la _amiga _de su hija sobre su vida. El tiempo se pasó rápido o más de lo que pensaba Umi, lo cual la alivió. Cerca de las 11 de la noche se fueron a acostar, Umi le mostró donde estaba lo esencial a su novia y luego la acompañó hasta su habitación.

-No ha sido tan malo hasta hora, ¿verdad? –preguntó la mayor algo inquieta

-Síp –Kotori le sonrió tratando de calmarla- sólo son un poco… serios tal vez jeje, pero descuida

-Sí, bueno, ellos no son exactamente expresivos –Umi froto su nuca

-Mejor ve a dormir Umi-chan –Kotori le acarició su brazo y luego le besó la mejilla- buenas noches

-Buenas noches –antes de que la menor retirase su mano de su brazo lo tomó y beso sus nudillos- duerme bien

-Tú también –se sonrojó y bajó un poco su mirada

Umi le soltó la mano y se fue a su propia habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Umi se levantó temprano y fue a despertar a Kotori, para su sorpresa esta ya estaba levantada y haciendo su cama.

-Buenos días Umi-chan

-Buenas días Kotori

Una vez que terminó de ordenar el dormitorio, Kotori acompañó a Umi hasta la puerta de la entrada de su casa y la despidió ya que la peli azul se fue a trotar.

Umi al volver después de 45 minutos se encontró con que Kotori le había preparado el desayuno, lo cual le sorprendió y sintió una gran calidez en su pecho. También notó que su madre hablaba con ella mientras terminaba de arreglar todo. Decidió no perder más tiempo y se fue a duchar, una vez lista volvió al comedor, allí estaban sus padres y su novia, esta última esperándola.

-Buenos días, padre, madre –Umi fue al puesto libre y se sentó, miró con curiosidad su desayuno

-Tienes una buena amiga –sonrió un poco su padre- ella lo hizo para ti, así que agradécele como corresponde

Umi se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno –una vez dicho eso la joven se enderezó y se volvió a sentar

-N-No es gran cosa –Kotori se puso nerviosa

-Eres amable –dijo la madre de Umi- y al parecer buena cocinando

-Seguro serás buena esposa –comentó Souta

-Gracias –Kotori forzó una sonrisa, se veía natural, pero Umi la conocía mejor que eso

Siguieron tomando desayuno en silencio, hasta que el padre de la peli azul le dijo que luego entrenarían un poco, la joven aceptó con un simple "sí, padre". Una vez que terminaron Umi insistió en que ella lavaría por lo que su novia y padres se quedaron hablando en la sala de estar. Al terminar fue hasta donde estaban los demás y le dijo a su padre que estaba lista para practicar. Ambos se fueron a cambiar y luego se dirigieron al dojo.

Entrenaron por unas cuantas horas, hasta que su madre les avisó que estaba listo el almuerzo. Una vez más Kotori ayudó con ello. Su madre le contaba que Kotori hizo un muy lindo arreglo floral, su novia sólo se sonrojó un poco y agradeció el cumplido. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar los padres de la peli azul dijeron que ellos lavarían por lo que las dos jóvenes podían hacer lo que quisieran. Umi propuso mostrarle los alrededores y Kotori acepto alegremente. Las dos salieron de la casa y caminaron por el vecindario, Umi mencionando historias vividas cuando era niña. Le mostró un parque donde iba a leer en su tiempo libre, le gustaba lo tranquilo que era.

-¿No salías a jugar con tus amigos? –le preguntó la peli gris

-Cuando era pequeña tenía muy pocos amigos –le aclaró- tampoco salía ni compartía mucho con ellos fuera de la escuela, la mayor parte del tiempo yo estaba entrenando con mi padre o mi madre, así que con el tiempo se aburrieron de pedirme que saliera con ellos, ya que casi siempre debía declinar su oferta

-Debió ser muy difícil –Kotori la miró algo triste

-Algo, no gran cosa la verdad –Umi le sonrió

Siguieron con su recorrido hasta llegar a la escuela en que solía asistir. Le contó algunas historias que tuvo junto a Eli y Maki, y algunas otras antes de conocerlas.

-¿Cómo conociste a tu ex novio? –preguntó Kotori

-lo conocí por mis padres, es hijo de uno de sus amigos –suspiró- al principio nos forzaron un poco a juntarnos, pero luego ya no era necesario ya que me agradaba y era bueno poder hablar con alguien que estuviese la misma situación que la mía. Con el tiempo simplemente me comenzó a gustar y un día él me pidió salir, en una cita, así que acepté. Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, pero pese a todo lo que pasamos, lo que sentí por él, que ya de por si fue fuerte, no se compara en lo más mínimo con lo que siento por ti

-Je me pasa lo mismo –miró a su novia y notó lo sonrojada que estaba

Ambas se quedaron mirando, sonrojadas.

-Mejor seguimos… -Umi comenzó a caminar, pronto la siguió su novia

Después de recorrer varios lugares que eran significativos para la peli azul, volvieron a casa. Allí estaba su madre terminando una clase al igual que su padre, por lo que ambas fueron a la habitación de la mayor. Se quedaron sentadas en la cama hablando sobre diferentes recuerdos que tenían.

-Kotori… -Umi se acercó a su novia y le robó un beso

-No deberíamos hacer eso –Kotori infló sus mejillas

-Lo sé, pero no me pude resistir –Umi le sonrió provocando un notorio sonrojo en su novia

Kotori se levantó y examinó el dormitorio de su novia, preguntándole sobre lo que le llamara la atención. Poco después apareció el padre de la peli azul, avisándoles que su madre la esperaba para practicar.

Esta vez Kotori la acompañó y miró como la compositora bailaba. Sintiendo la mirada de la diseñadora la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa, pero dio lo mejor de sí para hacerlo bien.

-Mejor que la últimas vez –dijo su madre una vez que se detuvo, la mirada con una fría seriedad

-Gracias madre –Umi hizo una reverencia

Kotori podía notar el cambio de actitud de la peli azul estando con ella y sus amigas a cuando estaba frente a sus padres, todo se sentía más tenso y poco afectuoso.

-¿Kotori? –Umi la miraba preocupada

-¿Sí?

-Le preguntaba si quiere practicar también –dijo esta vez la madre de su novia

-Oh, ¿no hay problema?

-Claro que no

Kotori se puso de pie y esperó instrucciones. Umi miraba a su novia moverse siguiendo los movimientos de su madre, sacándole una sonrisa. Sabía que Kotori era buena bailarina, pero verla efectuar un baile tradicional era muy diferente, de alguna forma le agradaba mucho más.

Cerca de una hora después fueron a preparar la cena.

-Eres una decente bailarina –comentó Yuka mientras cenaban, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias –Kotori sonrió de vuelta

-Es bueno saber que Umi hizo una buena amiga –Souta miraba a su hija- que sea tan educada y agradable

-… -Umi intentó no gritarles que Eli y Maki también lo eran, pero prefería no iniciar un conflicto estando Kotori presente

La conversación siguió, peor Umi ya casi no prestaba atención. Al terminar de cenar dejaron todo limpio y se fueron a la habitación donde se estaba quedando Kotori.

-Me alegra que le agrades a mis padres –sonrió Umi

-Sí, a mi también

-Realmente te los has ganado –Umi se acomodó mejor en la cama- es primera vez que los veo sonreír tanto al traer una amiga

-¿No les agrada Eli ni Maki? –preguntó con cuidado la peli gris

-No del todo –suspiró- Eli y Maki son… son igual de poco expresivas, o al menos lo eran, así que costaba mucho hacer que se comunicaran más, por lo que mis padres pensaron que les gustaba lo disciplinadas que eran, pero no que fuesen tan poco respetuosas con ellos. La verdad sólo creo que no les agradan porque no los trataron como si fuesen la gran cosa que creen ser

-Ya veo… -Kotori bajó su mirada

-Descuida, tú definitivamente les agradas –le tomó la mano apretándola un poco- tal vez incluso puedan aceptarte como… mi… novia

-Sería increíble si lo hicieran

Se acercaron a la otra y se besaron, no duró demasiado ya que se estaban ya arriesgando suficiente con tan sólo hacerlo.

-Me iré a mi dormitorio, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes ir –Umi se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta

-Lo hare, gracias por todo Umi-chan –Kotori tomó su pijama

-Buenas noches Kotori –le sonrió con calidez

-Buenas noches –le devolvió una brillante sonrisa

* * *

**_Jejeje ¿quien quedó con las ganas otra vez? Así es, KotoUmi xDD. No me arrepiento de nada! _****_xD _**

**_Ahora Kotori conoció a sus suegros owo. Y NicoMaki está teniendo pequeños... problemas... jejejejejejeje. me van a matar :'v_**

**_Gracias por seguir el fic, de verdad, muchas gracias. _**

_DaniYazawa: jeje lo siento, y dejé con las ganas otra vez xDD. Tal vez se venga Maki dominante... ¿algo malo? ¿cómo crees? o.o Imagino que debió ser triste ver el último día, además Ucchi no pudo ni hacer su intro sin llorar ;-; eso me mató (no aún no lo veo xD)_

_Teveo: Va a doler mucho ;cc_

_Danael chan: jajajaja debiste dormir! el fic no se moverá de aquí jaja. Las waifus de Soldier gay trío son las que mandan xDD. Muchas gracias y cuidate también n.n_

_Maki Maki Ma: Jaja muchas gracias, y bueno, esta vez espero que no pasara tan desapercibido jaja. Ohh yo quiero también ;-; Por suerte Emitsun parece que ya está mejorando nwn pero aún falta para ver su sonrisa-mega-voltios xD_

_Kohitsuschi: Jajaja otro apocalipsis xDD. Aún no hay desplumaje para Kotori asdsad. Está bien, es entendible jaja. Ese tomatito quiere sal 1313. Ojala no me haya tardado tanto esta vez (de verdad no sé cuanto a pasado xD) _

_kyalivelove: jajaja si, pero aún no! por que soy malvada(?) _

**_Lamento no poder haber escrito las otras historias u-u más bien no terminarlas aún, pero lamentablemente se me ha hecho difícil. Tengame un poco de paciencia, ¿si? n-nU_**

**_Y eso, sería todo, creo..._**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Es un milagro! actualice! jaja ;-; lo siento mucho, pero cada vez que salgo de algo aparece otra cosa que me mantiene ocupada, de verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar antes. Bueno los dejo con el nuevo cap, espero que les guste c:_**

* * *

Umi se volvió a levantar temprano para poder hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Una vez que estaba lista fue hasta la habitación donde se estaba quedando Kotori para saber si ya estaba despierta, aunque lo dudaba, esta vez se levantó más temprano que el día anterior. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se asomó para así corroborar lo que ya sospechaba; Kotori yacía plácidamente dormida en la cama, abrazando una parte de su almohada favorita. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue hasta la entrada principal de su casa, cuando se estaba poniendo sus zapatillas para correr sintió los pasos de su madre.

-¿Tú amiga sigue dormida? –preguntó con voz neutral

-Sí, aún es muy temprano

-Ya veo…

Umi sintió como la tensión crecía, ¿o era sólo ella que se sentía tensa?

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado una amiga como ella, tan educada, amable y al parecer muy responsable –pudo sentir como esa frase no era para elogiar a Kotori, sino que para recordarle, una vez más, que Eli y Maki no eran exactamente agradables para sus padres

-Sí –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida- voy saliendo

Sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, no quería escuchar una palabra más de parte de su madre. Se sentía con suficiente rabia como para ponerse a correr, en lugar de trotar como siempre lo hacía. Dejó de correr a toda velocidad al quedar sin aliento, se sujetó de sus rodillas e intentó normalizar su respiración. Una vez calmada siguió caminando, ya no se sentía con ganas de trotar o de hacer ejercicio, ni siquiera de volver a su casa, esperaba con ansias el momento en que se fueran de allí. Siguió dando vueltas por lugares que hace años no había pasado, sonrió ante algunos recuerdos, se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sentirse así de libre y sin ese gran peso sobre sus hombros como cuando era niña. Se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y se encaminó de vuelta a su casa, de camino intentó despejar lo mejor posiblemente su mente.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibida por su padre, quien sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, un "buenos días" y desapareció en dirección del dojo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para tomar sus cosas y ducharse, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Kotori sentada en su cama, sonriéndole

-Bienvenida Umi-chan –su voz suave y mirada cálida la hizo estremecer de una agradable, muy agradable, manera

-Estoy de vuelta –se acercó, por primera vez en ese día sonreía- No quiero sonar grosera, ¿pero qué haces en mi habitación?

-Oh bueno… no tenía nada mejor que hacer –se rió suavemente- ya tengo lista mi maleta y ordene la habitación, así que pensé en hacer lo mismo con la tuya

Por primera vez notó que su cama estaba hecha y su ropa ordenada a los pies de esta.

-Muchas gracias –tenía unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero debía contenerse. Había dejado la puerta abierta

-Ve a bañarte, luego tomaremos desayuno –Kotori se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta- cuando estés lista ve a la cocina, tendré todo listo para entonces

Umi con rapidez fue a la puerta y la cerró, dejando dentro a Kotori. La sujetó de las mejillas y la besó. Al comienzo la peli gris parecía resistirse un poco, pero luego cedió.

-Me estás haciendo muy difícil la tarea de contenerme –murmuró la compositora una vez que se separaron. Se alejó y volvió a abrir la puerta- me iré a duchar

Tanto el desayuno como el resto de la mañana fue igual al día anterior; Umi intentando no hablar demasiado, mientras Kotori y sus padres hablando de diferentes temas. Después del desayuno Kotori le pidió que fueran a dar un paseo, el cual aceptó al instante.

-Es un agradable día –comento su novia después de un rato caminando en silencio

-Si que lo es –Umi le sonrió

-No pareces muy feliz –la peli gris dejó de caminar- ¿pasó algo?

-No realmente –desvió su mirada- sólo… ya quiero volver

-¿Tan malo ha sido este fin de semana?

-No… y sí -Umi la miró e intentó volver a sonreír- pero pronto acabará, mejor dejémoslo así

-¿Segura que no quieres hablar? –Kotori alcanzó su brazo y lo acarició

-Sí, lo estoy –tomó la mano con que la estaba acariciando y la apretó con gentileza- ¿sigamos?

-Está bien –le dedicó una débil sonrisa

Cerca de 2 horas pasaron caminando, al volver Umi se fue a practicar con su padre. Otra hora más pasó cuando se detuvo el entrenamiento para almorzar. La tensión en la peli azul no se iba, tenía un mal presentimiento y el que sus padres hablaran con indirectas y expectativas sobre ella no ayudaba a mejorar su estado. Una vez que terminaron llevó sus cosas y las de Kotori al auto para tener todo listo e irse en cuanto pudieses.

Antes de irse sus padres les pidieron que se tomaran un té con ellos, algo a lo que no podían negarse. Umi y Kotori se sentaron frente a los dos adultos.

-Espero que les vaya bien en su próximo semestre –Dijo su padre. Umi se preguntó si eso fue un deseo de buena suerte o una orden

-Así será –Kotori no parecía afectada por la actitud de sus padres

-Fue un gusto en conocerte Kotori –la mirada de su madre no le gustó ni un poco- espero que podamos volver a verte

-Igualmente

-Me alegro de saber que mi hija aprendió a hacer mejores amigos –Umi sintió su pulso aumentar. Esto no terminaría bien- y ha aprendido a seleccionarlos mejo—

-¡YA BASTA! –Umi gritó y golpeo ambas manos sobre la mesa- ¡he soportado todo este fin de semana sus malditas indirectas, pero ya no lo soporto más!

-¡No nos hables de esa manera! –levantó la voz su padre

-¡Y ustedes dejen de hablar de esa forma de Eli y Maki! –Umi se puso de pie- ¡ellas son mis amigas y las quiero, ellas me han apoyado en todo y entendido! ¡En ellas encontré el apoyo y el amor de familia que no tuve aquí!

Casi sin darse cuenta una bofetada le golpeó la mejilla. Miró a su madre con ojos llorosos, sentía como la adrenalina, ira, miedo, frustración y muchas emociones encontradas, y principalmente, valor, sentía en ese momento el valor para al fin desahogarse y soltar todo el resentimiento acumulado.

-Umi-chan -Kotori tenía sus manos tapándose la boca, sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Eres una malagradecida –su madre la miraba con notorio enfado- después de todo lo que te hemos dado…

-¿Lo que me han dado? –Umi habló más bajo y con un tono de voz irónico- ¿Se refieren a la carga que desde niña pusieron sobre mis hombros? ¿A todo ese trabajo y entrenamiento obligado, que al final ni siquiera venían acompañado por un "bien hecho" sino por un "deberías ser mejor a estas alturas", "aún te falta" y más?

-Umi… –su padre la miraba sorprendido, por un instante se preguntó si por primera vez lo estaba viendo desde su perspectiva, pero ya no importaba eso ahora

-Sólo queríamos lo mejor para ti

-¡NO! –volvió su mirada a su madre, molesta- ¡lo que ustedes querían era que ocupara el lugar de que mi hermana dejó! ¿Cómo rayos esperan que pueda reemplazarla si ella ya era casi una adulta y yo una niña?

-Lo hicimos porque sabíamos que podías más—

-¡No! –su grito salió quebrado- lo hicieron porque necesitaban seguir con las apariencias, evitar que las personas hablaran que la heredera de la respetable familia Sonoda, se fue de casa para casarse y tener la vida que ella quiso

-¿De verdad… te sientes de esta manera?- su padre la miraba desconcertado

-Sí –bajó su mirada- toda mi vida ha sido con el fin de heredad el dojo, nada más. Nunca pude tener sueños ni aspiraciones propias, y no impuestas

-Deberías estar agradecida de que tienes un futuro asegurado –la mirada de su madre seguía igual de fría e inquebrantable

-¡¿Pero qué tipo de vida es esa?! –Umi gritó se dio cuenta que estaba llorando al ver borrosa la cara de su madre

-¡Una que cualquiera querría!

-¡Una con una correa atada al cuello, pies y manos!

-¡Eres una mal agradecida! ¡Te hemos dado de todo ¿y así nos lo pagas?! –la mujer se puso de pie golpeando la mesa- ¡incluso te conseguimos un buen pretendiente y lo rechazaste!

-¡Nunca pedí uno! –Umi sentía temblar todo su cuerpo, muchas emociones podía sentir, el golpe de adrenalina que viajaba a toda velocidad por sus venas- ¡No lo amaba, no me quedaría con él! ¡Y él tampoco lo hacía!

-¡Lo hice por tu bien!

-¡LO HICISTE POR TU BIEN! –todo dentro de la peli azul se desbordaba, las lagrimas caía libremente, apagó el interruptor de su cerebro que le decía hasta donde hablar- ¡Nunca me ha pedido mi opinión en mi propia vida! ¡Nunca te importó lo que yo quería, pensaba, mi felicidad, siempre ha sido más importante mantener la apariencia de la _respetada_ familia Sonoda! ¡Las pocas decisiones que he podido hacer por mi cuenta han sido las que más felicidad han traído a mi vida, sino las únicas!

-¿Y qué decisiones serían esas? –la cara de su madre estaba roja, podía notar muy bien una vena en su cuello. Miró a su padre quien se había mantenido callado casi todo el tiempo, él parecía más desconcertado que enojado

-Elegir a Eli y Maki como mis mejores amigas; estudiar en la universidad literatura clásica… -inspiró profundamente antes de soltar la más grande bomba, su manos temblaban descontroladamente, sabía que nada terminaría bien, pero ya no le importaba, o tal vez si. Sintió la mano de Kotori sobre la suya, la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada tenía pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de sus ojos. Volvió su determinación al ver esos hermosos ojos bañados, en ese momento, de preocupación- Y… y… tener a Kotori como mi novia

-¿Qué…? –su madre pasó su mirada de la peli azul a su acompañante, la palabra confusión escrita en todas sus facciones

-¿Umi? –su padre habló después de mucho, su voz era fuerte, pero por alguna razón no tenía ese efecto intimidador que solía tener- ¿estás… bromeando, cierto?

-No, padre –apretó con fuerza la mano de su novia en un intento de encontrar un apoyo.

-Tu…. –miró de vuelta a la mujer frente a ella, su expresión cambió de confusión a una de irá en un segundo- fuera de mi casa

No fue un grito, sólo una orden cuyo tono de voz jamás escuchó en ella. Todas sus fuerzas se drenaron de su cuerpo de golpe, ya no sentía el valor de hace un momento.

-¿Ma-madre? –tragó saliva, su corazón golpeaba con mucha fuerza su pecho, una fría sensación recorrió por todo su cuerpo

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! –esas palabras se clavaron como cuchillas en su corazón- yo no tendré una hija desviada enferma

-Y-Y-Yo… yo no… -no podía hablar su corazón dolía como jamás lo había hecho. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, es como si en un instante sus sentidos se pagaran para nada que no fuese su madre y sus crueles palabras. Sus manos y labio temblaban sin control, dificultándole hablar- ma—

-¡NO! –su cara de odio la hizo temblar aún más, si es que era posible- ¡te dije que no me llames así! ¡Eres la peor deshonra y desgracia para esta familia! ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa!

-Pe-Pero… ma-mamá… yo-yo sigo s-siendo… -intentó alcanzarla con una temblorosa mano, pero fue fuertemente rechazada de una bofetada- …yo…

-No me toques –su mirada la hizo retroceder de inmediato, estaba cargada con emociones y sentimientos negativos que la hacían querer llorar como una niña pequeña- Después de todo lo que te hemos dado y enseñado, ¡¿AHORA SALES CON ESTO?!

-Yuka cálmate –intentó contenerla un poco su padre

-¡Esto también de seguro es tu culpa! –le gritó a su esposo

-¡¿Mi culpa?! –la voz del hombre sonaba muy indignada

-¡Tu la tratabas como a un niño desde pequeña! ¡Me esforcé para que dejaras de tratarla así, pero veo que fue inútil!

-E-Eso… no… no es cierto… yo—

-¿Ahora me tratas de mentirosa? –volvió su mirada a la peli azul, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Umi por instinto intentó volver a alcanzarla- ¡te dije que no te me acerques!

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar su madre tomó su taza de té y se la arrojó a la cara. Este impactó contra la frente de Umi quien logró moverse de su trayectoria original, por suerte el liquido dentro de la taza ya estaba frió.

-¡Umi-chan! –Kotori por primera vez intervino- ¡por favor ya pare!

-¡Tú no me hables! –la miró con igual de odio que a Umi. La peli azul se tocó con la mano donde golpeo la taza, se mojó la mano al hacerlo; miraba desorientada la interacción entre su madre y novia- eres sólo una maldita arpía mentirosa, haciéndote pasar como alguien tan amable y buena, ¡cuando sólo eres una perra que corrompió a mi hija!

-¡N-No soy nada de eso! –Kotori había estado llorando en silencio desde hace mucho, pero ahora sus lagrimas salían sin cesar- ¡Y no llame de esa forma a Umi-chan! Ella es-es una chica m-muy buena y—

-¡Silencio! No quiero escucharte, eres igual de despreciable que _esa _

-¡Ya basta! –Kotori se puso de pie, hasta ese momento Umi no había notado que la había estado abrazando, sujetándola por los hombros- ¡No llame a su hija de esa forma! ¡No porque ahora le guste una mujer cambie quien siempre ha sido! ¡Sigue siendo la misma hija que tenía hasta hace menos de una hora!

-¡Que te calles! –Tomó esta vez el platillo y lo arrojó hacia Kotori quien lo por suerte lo esquivó

Al no darle la mujer tomó las demás cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y las lanzó hacia su hija y novia. Kotori reaccionó con rapidez y cubrió a Umi con su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a su agresora.

-¡Ya para Yuka! –el padre de Umi sujeto a su esposa atrapándole los brazos para que quedaran inmóviles

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Lo haré si dejas de hacer estupideces! –Gritó el hombre con fuerza- yo me encargaré de ellas, tú vete e intenta calmarte. Estas haciendo un escándalo y los vecinos podrían escuchar

Las jóvenes se soltaron un poco y miraron a los dos adultos frente a ellas. Umi miró a su padre sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, darle en el punto débil a su madre, las apariencias frente a las demás personas.

La mujer dejó de forcejear, su esposo la soltó, arregló un poco su apariencia y caminó hasta la salida en dirección a su habitación, antes de desaparecer de su vista miró por sobre su hombro a las dos jóvenes quienes la miraban de vuelta, una totalmente desorientada y la otra insegura, pero preparada para discutirle de vuelta.

-Lárguense pronto, no las quiero aquí –posó su mirada llorosa sobre su hija- no te quiero volver a ver, yo no tendré una… _lesbiana _como hija

Esa palabra la dijo con tanto asco, odio y desprecio que hizo temblar a ambas jóvenes. Siguió su camino y desapareció toda presencia de ella.

-Umi –el padre de la peli azul quebró el silencio que se apoderó del ambiente. La peli azul tembló notoriamente a la mención de su nombre, a lo que su novia reaccionó poniéndose entre el hombre y ella, abrazándola de forma protectora- será mejor que se vayan

-Padre… -la voz quebrada, agotada y extremadamente herida de la peli azul lo hizo estremecer- ¿tú también piensas lo—

-Umi –le cortó- entre antes se vayan, será mejor para ustedes

Su voz era fría y fuerte como siempre, aunque Umi pudo percibir algo distinto, no sabía que era, pero algo cambio en su tono. Sin ganas de replicar sólo asintió e intentó ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy agotada, mareada, sin energías, su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Sintió la mano de Kotori ponerse en su cintura y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ambas caminaron hasta la salida, por suerte ya habían dejado todo empacado y en el auto. Kotori le abrió la puerta del asiento de pasajeros, entró sin cuestionar la decisión de la menor. Desde la ventana vio a su padre en la puerta, se miraron unos segundos y entró a su casa, en la cual ya no era bienvenida, el lugar en que creció y ya no podía volver.

-Umi-chan –la voz llorosa y temblorosa de Kotori la volvió al presente. La peli gris estaba temblando y llorando, casi tanto como ella misma. Vio como acercaba un pañuelo a su cara- por favor presiona esto contra tu herida, tal vez contenga un poco el sangrado

Tocó donde estaba su herida y por primera vez cayó en cuenta lo grave que era, tenía en la parte izquierda de su cara un hilo de sangre que caía desde un tajo largo y al parecer algo profundo en el comienzo de su pelo. Tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecía e hizo lo que le pedía, se sentía vacía y extremadamente triste. No lograba reaccionar a nada, como si todo se hubiese apagado a su alrededor, sólo sentir dolor, un enorme dolor. Las palabras de su madre resonaban fuertes y claras en su cabeza, haciendo que esas cuchillas que sintió la primera vez volviesen.

-Te llevaré al hospital en cuanto lleguemos –la voz de su novia era apenas audible

-No –Umi estaba mirando a la ventana con la mirada perdida- llévame con Maki, no quiero ir a un hospital

La peli gris apretó su agarre en el volante, no le quiso discutir. Conducía a la velocidad límite, muchas veces pasándose. Umi seguía mirando por la ventana, sus lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas, lo único que quería hacer es volver a su departamento, recostarse y quedarse allí. ¿Cómo fue que en menos de una hora todo se vino abajo? Su madre la odiaba, no la quería volver a ver. Su padre… no estaba segura de que pensaría su padre, posiblemente también la odiase. Miraba pasar el paisaje frente a ella, pero en su mente sólo veía las imágenes repetirse una y otra vez; la expresión de su madre, como se transformó de sólo rabia y molestia a una de odio, desprecio y asco. Le dolía mucho el pecho, una opresión desesperante, un dolor tan agudo que opacaba por completo el dolor provocado por su herida en la cabeza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sabía que para ella el tiempo transcurrido en el auto fue tanto eterno como un pestañeo. Kotori le ayudó a bajarse del auto, la guio por la calle hasta su departamento. Después de encontrar las llaves entre sus cosas abrió la puerta y caminó hasta un sillón, donde se dejó caer como peso muerto.

-Umi-chan… -la voz de Kotori sonaba tan herida y al mirar notó que sus ojos reflejaban esa emoción tan bien como su voz

La diseñadora acaricio su cara con cuidado, al retirar la mano vio que su mano quedó manchada con sangre.

-Llamaré a Maki-chan –se fue a buscar su celular dejándola sola

Quiso decirle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola, que la sujetara entre sus brazos y no la soltara, pero no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo. Para su suerte volvió poco después.

-Vendrá de inmediato

-Gracias –logró susurrar

-Siento todo esto Umi-chan… no debí ir después de todo…

-No –le cortó, levantó su mano para tocar su cara- gracias por estar allí conmigo

-Umi-chan…

Kotori la abrazó con fuerza, puso sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho, reteniéndola allí. Umi en cuanto sintió el abrazo volvió a llorar, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la menor aferrándose a ella lo más que podía. ¿Qué haría sabiendo que sus padres la odiaban? No quería pensar en todas las consecuencias que conllevaba todo lo sucedido ese día, por el resto del día sólo quería quedarse de la misma manera en la que estaba ahora.

Poco a poco su llanto fue cesando, el calor que le proporcionaba su novia la fue tranquilizando, se sentía agradecida de que se quedara a su lado en esos momentos. Lamentablemente el momento no podía durar para siempre, ya que tuvieron que separarse al escuchar que golpeaban fuertemente la puerta. Kotori se levantó para abrir, dejando su lado y una sensación de frio entre los brazos de la peli azul.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Umi pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Niko

-Umi –la voz de Maki sonó muy cerca de ella. Abrió sus ojos y vió a la peli roja- …siéntate bien

La peli azul se acomodó mejor en el sillón y mostró el lado donde tenía la herida a su amiga. La compositora examinó la herida con delicadeza, luego se alejó y escuchó sus pasos ir aún más lejos, supuso que fue hasta el baño. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó lo que pasaba a su alrededor, escuchaba muchas voces, pudo distinguir la de Eli y Niko, pero había otra voz que resaltaba, pero no reconocía. Se sobresalto al sentir algo helado tocar su frente.

-Cálmate y quédate quieta, te estoy limpiando –Maki habló con suavidad, pero firmeza

-Sí

Sintió algo frio y suave recorrer la herida de su frente, luego el resto de su cara, seguro estaba limpiando su sangre. Después de eso se sintió ardor.

-Aguanta un poco –fue lo único que dijo Maki

-Je eres tan amable como siempre –intentó bromear, aunque su voz sonó muy extraña, ronca y rasposa

-Lo sé, soy un encanto –la pelirroja sonrió de forma burlesca

Al terminar de limpiar la herida le puso una gaza sobre esta.

-Intenta no mover mucho tus cejas así no estiraras o contraerás la piel de la frente –le sugirió la menor

-Gracias Maki –Umi soltó un largo suspiro e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás hasta tocar el respaldo del sillón. Poco después se escucho las voces de varias personas- ¿Cuántas personas hay? ¿Por qué escucho una voz que no reconozco?

-Bueno… -Maki se puso de pie y le tendió su mano para ayudar a la arquera para ponerse de pie- ya lo sabrás

Maki la guió hasta la cocina donde se encontraron con un grupo de gente que no esperaba ver. Niko, Eli y Nozomi miraban con mucha seriedad y casi enfado a las otras tres frente a ellas. Dándole la espalda a las primera tres estaban los padres de Kotori y frente a ellos, su novia, quien se veía realmente molesta y triste.

-Sólo te digo que hagas lo que es lo mejor para ti –la voz del padre de Kotori hizo sentir a Umi una oleada de molestia, aún estaba algo resentida por lo ocurrido la última vez que lo vio, como si necesitara más influencias para hacerla sentir mal, ¿por qué rayos estaba él aquí? Pero todo lo que estaba pensando se esfumó cuando escuchó algo que la dejó helada- quiero que te alejes de ella, termina tu relación con Umi

-¿Qué?...

* * *

**_No me maten? de verdad espero que quedara bien esta parte, me costó un poco, especialmente porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir los cap todo de una sola vez, pero por la falta de tiempo ahora lo escribí en tres días diferentes :/_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y tener paciencia, enserio, me alegra saber que pese a que me demoro en subir aun así estan dispuestos a seguir leyendo, muchas gracias._**

**_Lamentablemente este mes comienzan mis examenes finales, así que me quedaré sin tiempo otra vez ;w; pero luego tendré dos semanas libres! (dos miseras semanas ¬¬) pero algo es algo xD_**

_aki: deja de tirarme cosas xDD agresiva_

_Maki Maki Ma: no llores :cc jeje ya veremos que pasa con Nico y Maki, uuuh entiendo, también lo pense... pero mejor nah... se vale soñar :v_

_Kayle: jajajajaj marciano xD jajaja lo sé, lo soy :v sip soy muy diabolica_

_lovelovelve: xDD bueno... una parte de la pregunta ya se respondio no?_

_danael chan: lo sé, crueldad ante todo(? jajajaja el pobre kotoumi no tiene respiro :c muchas gracias y cuidate tambien_

_kohitsucchi: ohh no me di cuenta lo siento xD tienes razón hay que pedir un deseo, tengo complejo de cometa halley xD. Hey aqui quien se despluma a la pajarita es el mar xDD nadie mas, pero todo a su tiempo :v (más maldad jajaja) xDDD deben dejar de serruchar y hablar(? xD hacerme extrañar xDDD ok jajaja_

_**Una vez más gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia. Espero que les gustara el cap... ;v y esop. cuidense **_

_**PD: falta poco para sunshine! personalmente ya quiero ver como será, no tengo fav ni nada, pero me dan mucha curiosidad -w- además de que estan bien locas tanto los personajes como las seiyuus**_

_**PD de PD: si alguien quiere comentar mala onda sobre las aqousas mejor hacerlo en otro lado, personalmente no me interesa leer porque las odian o no les gustan, etc. Aquí es no al hate :v **_

_**PD2: en mi perfil está mi facebook por si tienen alguna consulta. OJO NO es ningún fanpage ni nada, es mi face xD onda donde agregan a amigos? xDD decidí dejarlo porque tengo algo planeado más adelante y así seria más fácil comunicarme con ustedes -w-**_

_(¿ya dije que se acerca el final?) _


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hola, amm ni sé que decir xDD lamento tardarme (como siempre ;w;) y espero que les guste el cap**_

* * *

-¿Qué?...

-¡Umi-chan! –Kotori la miró muy sorprendida

-¿Le acaba de pedir a Kotori que termine conmigo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, ignorando el intento de su novia por llamar su atención, sólo se concentró en el hombre que estaba frente a ella

-Lo siento Sonoda-san, pero creo que sería lo mejor para mi hija –el hombre se movió incomodo en su lugar, su mirada no permanecía más de un segundo sobre Umi- no tengo interés en que mi hija pase tan mal rato a causa de esto, ella no lo merece y—

-Tiene razón –interrumpió la peli azul con la mirada baja y sin energías para discutirle- Kotori no merece pasar por esto, por eso no la forzaré a estar conmigo ni nada por el estilo

-Te agradezco que comprendas la situación –El hombro parecía sentirse más cómodo ahora que le habían dado la razón

-¡NO! –el grito de Kotori alertó a todos- ¡dejen de hablar como si yo me hubiese decidido a dejar a Umi-chan! ¡porque no es así!

-Kotori cálmate –su padre dio un paso hacia ella, pero esta lo miró con enojo

-¡Deja de tomar decisiones por mi! ¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña, débil y delicada, porque no lo soy! –la peli gris se sentía sumamente indignada, ya harta del trato que le daba su padre- déjame vivir mi vida, con los errores que eso conlleva

-¡Sólo no quiero que salgas lastimada de esto! –era primera vez que la diseñadora le hablaba de esa manera a su padre- por lo que nos contaste esa mujer las insultó y ella no hizo nada por defenderse ni a ti ni a ella misma

-¿Y que esperaba? –intervino Eli mirándola con frialdad, ese hombre la sacó de quicio- ¡¿de verdad cree que sus padres la rechacen le daría las fuerzas para seguir peleando?!

-T-Tal vez… pero aún así—

-No me puedes proteger de todo papá –Kotori se acercó a su padre y le sonrió- agradezco el gesto, pero debes saber que estoy creciendo y no esperar que me quede encerrada en una burbuja de cristal

-Pero…

-Ya basta –la madre de Kotori interrumpió a su esposo, con una cálida sonrisa- es obvio que Kotori no es la niña que solía ser, ya déjala volar

El hombre miró a su esposa, luego a su hija y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Gracias –dijo la diseñadora mirando a su madre, le sonrió a sus dos padres- ahora les pido que se vayan, no quiero poner bajo más estrés a Umi-chan

-Nos vemos en cuanto puedas –su madre se acercó y le besó la frente, miró brevemente a Umi y susurró al oído de su hija- cuídala

-Supongo que no podré convencerte de nada ahora –sonrió un poco el hombre, abrazó a su hija para luego dirigirse a Umi, quien lo miró de una forma en que lo hizo sentir una enorme pena- espero que todo se resuelva para mejor

-Sí… -fue la débil respuesta de la peli azul

Ambos adultos se despidieron de forma general de las demás y se fueron. Un silencio rotundo se apoderó del departamento una vez que se cerró la puerta. Kotori fue con Umi y le tomó la mano, se quedaron mirando hasta que Umi sonrió.

-Nosotras también nos iremos –habló Niko

-Nos veremos mañana, si así lo quieren –habló esta vez Nozomi

-De acuerdo –les sonrió Umi, de a poco se comenzaba a sentir levemente mejor

-Nos vemos –se despidieron las dos jóvenes y se fueron

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Maki mirando a la peli azul

-Vamos a sentarnos primero, estoy algo cansada –Kotori avanzó hacia los sillones, donde se sentó en el sofá y Umi se sentó junto a ella, Eli y Maki frente a ellas

-¿Umi? –llamó Eli quien la miraba con preocupación, la peli azul levantó su vista y sonrió

-Hablan de algo que no se relacione con lo de hoy, quiero… no pensar en ello –la joven se acercó más a su novia, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, Kotori la abrazó por los hombros haciendo que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho

Umi por lo general no era muy de tacto, y mucho menos frente a otras personas, por lo que para Maki y Eli ver la escena frente a ellas era algo totalmente nuevo. Nunca esperaron ver a Umi acurrucándose lo más posible en su novia. Aun así lo encontraron algo muy enternecedor. Ambas se miraron y se pusieron a pensar de que hablar para animar a la peli azul.

-Podríamos hablar sobre que ayer fui al departamento de Eli y me encontré con algo bastante desagradable –Maki se hizo para atrás apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y se cruzó de brazos

-Hey eso… es algo normal que hacen las parejas –la rubia se puso roja y algo exasperada

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Umi sin moverse de su posición

-Que entré al departamento y parecía que Nozomi y Eli eran una sola persona –la menor sonrió al ver que la cara de la bailarina se tornó de un color más rojizo

-¡En primer lugar deberías tocar antes de entrar! –chilló la mayor. Kotori soltó una risita y Umi sonrió

-Siempre hemos entrado a las casas de la otra como si fuese la nuestra propia –le respondió la pelirroja

-Eso lo hacen sólo ustedes dos, siempre han sido unas irrespetuosas –dijo Umi algo divertida, no era muy común ver a Eli así de roja y avergonzada- ¿pero como entraste sin que te abriera la puerta?

-La idiota aquí dijo que fuera a su departamento, pero que posiblemente saldría a comprar así que me dejaría una de las llaves en unas de las plantas que hay cerca de la puerta, así que hice lo que me dijo y me encontré con semejante espectáculo

-¡No sabía que aparecería Nozomi justo antes de ir a comprar! -la pobre rubia quería enterrarse bajo tierra- y bueno… me dejé llevar, ¡olvidando que vendrías!

-¿Qué tan… indecente fue la situación? –Umi sonrió con malicia y Maki le correspondió

-Pues Eli estaba contra la pared y Nozomi la tenía una mano sujetando un brazo de Eli y la otra estaba entre su blusa tocando—

-¡BASTA! –gritó Eli, tapando su cara con ambas manos y sus piernas piernas las había apoyado en el sillón, haciendo que su cabeza quedara entre estas- no más…

-Esto es por todas las bromas que nos hiciste a nosotras –sonrió Umi, quien se removió un poco en su lugar. Kotori le acariciaba el pelo

-¡Son unas…! –Eli apretó sus puños e hizo un puchero

Kotori se rió, mientras Maki y Umi se burlaban aún más por el comportamiento infantil que estaba teniendo su mejor amiga. La rubia por su parte cada vez se sentía más avergonzada y algo molesta. Hasta que recordó algo importante que notó durante ese día.

-¿Y si mejor hablamos de lo raro que está actuando Maki cuando está cerca de Niko? –esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de sonreír, aunque no duró mucho

La reacción de Maki no fue de vergüenza, timidez o su usual tsunderismo, sino que su expresión se torno algo triste, apretó un poco los puños e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-Eh… ¿Maki? –la llamó Eli

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –esta vez fue Umi quien habló, luego miró a Kotori tratando de averiguar si ella sabía algo. Su novia sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

-Verán… -Maki procedió a explicar lo que le ha estado incomodando un poco estas últimas semanas

Explicó cuando fueron al estudio de grabación y Niko la presentó como su amiga, como también la conversación que tuvo después con esta. Les dijo sobre lo ocurrido el día después de la fiesta, cuando fueron a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo.

-De verdad entiendo la situación de Niko, pero… -juntó sus manos y las apretó, luego soltó un pesado suspiro- Agh no sé

La pelirroja se pasó sus manos por el pelo y cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y lo que le hacía sentir toda esa situación.

-Aún así quieres ir y decirle al mundo que Niko Yazawa es tuya –Eli le sonrió levemente

-¡N-No! –la cara de la menor se tornó de un lindo color rosa, luego apartó su mirada de sus amigas- t-tal vez…

-Es una situación realmente complicada –murmuró Umi- entiendo el punto de vista de ambas, es difícil pensar en cuál de las dos está en lo correcto

-Ambas lo están –habló Kotori- Niko-chan no debió dar por hecho que Maki-chan sabría sobre este tema, pero –la peli gris miró a la menor- aún así estuviste de acuerdo

-Lo sé –suspiró Maki

-No hay quien esté en lo correcto o equivocada –Eli se cruzó de brazos- dime que te gustaría hacer o que Niko hiciera

-Ni si quiera lo sé –la pelirroja volvió a poner sus manos tapando su cara

-Creo que las preguntas están dando vueltas en círculos –Umi miró directamente a Maki -¿quieres que Niko haga pública su relación?

-… -la compositora se quedo pensando un par de minutos, las demás esperaron con paciencia- creo que no, odiaría la atención

-Significa que no es lo que los demás piensen o sepan de tu relación sino que es lo que Niko piensa o siente respecto a esto

-Ooh –Eli se acomodó mejor e hizo la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante- entiendo, ¿el que Niko esconda su relación te hace sentir insegura?

-¿E-Eso creo? –Maki cada vez parecía más confundida, estaba entendiendo algunas cosas, pero a la vez sentía que habían otras cosas que se le estaban escapando. Todo esto lo encontraba algo agobiante

-Mmm… ¿Piensas que Niko-chan tal vez sienta vergüenza de ti? –esta vez preguntó Kotori

-No-No estoy segura… no creo que sea eso –Maki miró a las tres jóvenes antes de continuar- creo que sólo estoy pensando demasiado, digo, no es que me moleste ocultar nuestra relación del ojo público, de hecho lo prefiero mucho más de esta manera, es sólo que… me hace cuestionar, tal vez… lo que Niko siente por mi

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Eli, mirándola fijamente

-He sido yo quien ha dado el primer paso en nuestra relación, en varios sentidos, fui yo quien la besó primero y con eso dar a conocer mis sentimientos a ella, como también yo fui quien intentó amm… a… ya saben –se volvió a sonrojar- hacerlo…

-Ya veo –Umi cambió de posición, esta vez se separó de Kotori y se quedo sentada mirando a Maki- ¿lo que quieres es que ella demuestre más interés en la relación? Y el que ahora apareciera este inconveniente y, de cierta forma, que Niko negara la relación te hace sentir más insegura

-Sí, tal vez sea eso –Maki lo meditó unos segundos. Todo lo que dijo Umi tenía sentido y parecía calzar bastante bien con lo que sentía, esa extraña sensación de inseguridad y que en cualquier momento Niko la dejaría, era algo que había pensado con anterioridad, pero que decidió dejar enterrado en su cabeza y no volver a pensar en ello- Aún así no me siento bien con estos pensamientos

-Ahora que sabes lo que es deberías decirle a Niko-chan –la diseñadora le dio un pequeña sonrisa- estoy segura que así podrán resolver esto, debes darle la oportunidad de aclarar tus miedos y dudas

-Lo haré… pero…

-Debes ser honesta –Eli le sonrió- saldrá bien, ambas se aman así que no te preocupes por una respuesta negativa, porque estoy segura que no habrá

-De acuerdo, espero que tengas razón –miró a las otras dos jóvenes y les sonrió- que tengan razón

-¿Dónde se habrá ido la Maki que confiaba plenamente en si misma? –se burló Umi

-Creo que Niko la rapto –le siguió el juego Eli

-Muy graciosas –Maki tomó una de las almohadillas del sillón y se lo arrojó a Eli

-¡Hey!

Así comenzó una pequeña guerra de almohadas entre Eli y Maki, en un momento la rubia tenía las 3 almohadas que habían estado usando, por lo que la menor fue hasta las habitaciones y consiguió 4 más. Se lanzaron almohadas mutuamente hasta que una golpeo a Umi en la cara. La peli azul se unió a la pelea y le arrojó una a Maki. La pelea se reanudó con las tres jóvenes arrojando almohadas en todas direcciones. Una casi golpea a Kotori en el estomago si no fuese porque se cubrió con su brazo, así que por su parte fue hasta la habitación y sacó dos almohadas más, las cuales arrojó a una Umi y Maki descuidadas. Se miraron entre las 4 y volvieron a batallar.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora jugando, ya que ninguna se quería rendir ni salirse del juego. Eli fue quien dijo que sería mejor detener el juego porque se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Se sentaron en el suelo para recuperar un poco el aliento mientras se miraban y se reían. Maki se puso de pie diciendo que ya era hora de irse, le siguió Eli. El par fue hasta la puerta, seguidas por Kotori y Umi.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Maki

-Mejor dentro de un par de días, quiero estar un tiempo sola –Umi le sonrió- oh y recuerda hablar con Niko

-Está bien –le sonrió- lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad

-Sino lo hace ella lo haremos yo y Nozomi –sonrió con malicia la rubia

-¿Qué? –la pelirroja miró a su mejor amiga con pánico

-Ya estas advertida –la sonrisa de Eli no flaqueo

-Jejeje… -Kotori sintió pena por la menor

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose entre sí.

-Gracias por todo –Umi rompió el silencio, sabía que sus amigas no estaban seguras de que decir

-Para eso están las amigas y lo sabes –Maki le sonrió

-Sabemos que podrás superar todo esto –Eli puso una mano en su hombro- porque no estás sola y mucho menos ahora

-Lo sé –Umi sin pensarlo dos veces buscó la mano de su novia con la suya, al encontrarla le dio un suave apretón

-Recuerda avisarnos cualquier cosa que suceda –Maki se acercó un poco- mañana te examinaré la herida

Se despidieron para luego irse. Umi cerró la puerta una vez que vio a sus amigas bajar por las escaleras. Cuando miró dentro del departamento notó a Kotori recogiendo todas las almohadas.

-Déjalas aquí, mañana lo podemos ordenar –se acercó a su novia y tomó algunas entre sus manos y las dejó en el sofá

-¿Nos vamos acostar? –preguntó la peli gris dejando las almohadas donde mismo había dejado Umi las suyas- ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?

-No realmente –Umi fue hasta el baño para cepillar sus dientes- quiero descansar

-De acuerdo –Kotori le dio una linda sonrisa y la acompañó

Después de unos cuantos minutos ambas estaban acostadas en la cama, no estaban muy separadas, pero no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse. Se acomodaron hasta quedar de costado mirándose.

-Gracias por soportar todo esto conmigo –la voz de la peli azul era apenas audible, pero a diferencia de hace unas horas, ahora no sonaba tan quebrada, llena de tristeza y dolor

-Y tú por soportar a mi papá –ambas rieron- después de todo estuviste para ver su cara cuando le dije que ya no soy la niñita que solía ser

-Su expresión fue mejor de lo que imagine –Umi sonrió

-Debo admitir que también me dieron ganas de reír, pero me contuve –Kotori se acercó un poco más

El silencio invadió la habitación, ambas sólo se miraban a los ojos, sin hacer mayor expresión. Kotori subió su mano hasta la cara de Umi y acaricio con delicadeza su mejilla.

-Sabes que no necesitas hacerte la fuerte frente a mí –murmuró. Tenía dudas al decir esas palabras, le daba miedo que la arquera no reaccionara de forma positiva

Para su fortuna, la peli azul le dio una débil sonrisa y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos, pasando por la parte superior de su nariz y seguir recorriendo su cara hasta caer en la almohada.

-Lo sé –se mordió el labio y cerró sus ojos

Umi subió su mano y la reposó sobre la mano de Kotori, quería sentir más de sus caricias. El tiempo que pasó junto a Eli y Maki realmente la ayudaron, sabía que sea lo que fuese a pasar ellas estarían allí con ella, apoyándola, siendo un gran soporte emocional y más. Como también lo estaba Kotori. Tenía mucho miedo que la peli gris la dejara ahora que este enorme problema surgió, que seguiría el consejo de su padre, pero no fue así. Se sentía un poco mal por ello, por haber dudado de ella.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando escuché que tu padre quería que terminaras conmigo, pensé que le harías caso, que sería mejor de esa manera –Umi abrió sus ojos para mirar a su novia a la cara- por eso dije lo que dije, pensé que si le daba a razón sería más fácil para ti—

-No sigas –Kotori soltó un suspiro- entiendo lo que estás diciendo y acepto tus disculpas, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿si?

Su tono para decir lo último fue algo juguetón, como si regañara a un niño pequeño. Esto la hizo sentir menos tensa.

-Nunca más, lo juro –sonrió

-Así me gusta

Kotori se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kotori despertó primero, se quedó mirando a Umi un tiempo. La peli azul se había abrazado a ella antes de quedarse dormida y al parecer no la soltó más. La peli gris se rió al darse cuenta que su novia pese que casi siempre rehusaba el contacto físico diciendo que no le gustaba, cuando estaba desprevenida mostraba que en realidad no es así. Le acarician la cabeza unas veces antes de intentar levantarse y preparar un buen desayuno par ambas, hace tiempo que no cocinaba o preparaba algo para Umi, por lo que se esforzaría el doble. Tomó los brazos de la peli azul y los separó de su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se separó más de ella, para poder poner sus pies en el suelo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y soltó el aire que había contenido, aliviada de que logró su cometido. Justo cuando se iba a ponerse de pie sintió dos brazos rodearla por los hombros. Se sorprendió y asustó un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente al sentir la respiración de Umi cerca de su oído, había apoyado su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Aún no te vayas –le susurró. Pudo notar que aun estaba media dormida

-No me iré, tranquila –puso una de sus manos sobre las de Umi y con la otra le acaricio desde la muñeca hasta el codo

-Me refería a que no te vaya de la cama –esta vez además de escuchar su media dormida voz, también pudo percibir que estaría haciendo algo parecido a un puchero, lo cual le causo mucha gracia y ternura

-Quería hacer el desayuno –Umi quietó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hacia ella

-Luego…

Kotori se volvió acostar junto a su novia, con mucho esfuerzo intentó no reírse, su novia en cuanto logró hacer que volviese a la cama se acostó y cerró los ojos, podría jurar que ya se habría vuelto a dormir, pero…

-Quédate conmigo un poco más – Umi la abrazo con cierta fuerza

-Pero que jovencita más mimada –se burló

-Sólo contigo –murmuró. En este punto se preguntó si Umi recordaría todo lo que está haciendo y diciendo cuando esté totalmente despierta

-Sólo conmigo tienes permitido ser así –no pudo evitar no seguir con esto, por lo que siguió hablando para saber si lograba sacar algo divertido para molestar a su novia luego

-¿Para qué querría serlo con alguien más? –la voz de Umi fue tan calmada, sincera y… adormilada. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse avergonzada ante semejante respuesta

-Mou –inflo sus mejillas- no es justo

Ambas se quedaron dormidas a los pocos minutos.

Después de unas cuantas horas ambas estaban preparando el almuerzo, ya que se saltaron el desayuno por quedarse dormidas. Umi cocinaba con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Podía recordar vagamente lo ocurrido con anterioridad, pero ese no era el problema, era que Kotori no dejada de decir cosas recordándole su… mimado comportamiento.

-Vamos Umi-chan, no tiene nada de malo que te comportaras de esa forma –Kotori le dijo revolviendo el contenido de la olla que tenía frente a ella

La peli azul sólo gruñó como respuesta, por otro lado Kotori sólo se volvió a reír.

Poco después de haber almorzado la peli gris se fue a su departamento, no sin antes decirle que volvería al día siguiente temprano, así lo quisiera o no, Umi por su parte sólo se rió y le agradeció su paciencia y la estaría esperando.

El resto del día se la paso dando vueltas dentro de su habitación, tenía mucho en la cabeza, a veces le daba rabia, otras pena, otras una extraña sensación de alivio. Sabía que a partir de este punto ya no podría contar con sus padres, en nada, por lo que debía pensar en que haría con, bueno, todo, pero decidió hacerlo después, por ahora sólo quería volver a sentirse algo más tranquila. Miró un par de películas, jugó en su celular y leyó, intentó mantener su mente ocupada, pero a cada segundo se le venía a la mente lo ocurrido, los gritos, el dolor, la mirada de asco de su madre, y una vez más sus lágrimas salían. Al caer la noche ya se logró sentir más tranquila, había analizado todo, le dio una y otra y otra vuelta en su mente a todo, para concluir que simplemente tendría seguir avanzando, tal vez sus padres ya no la apoyarían, pero con eso ganó una extraña sensación de libertad y tenía un montón de personas maravillosas apoyándola en lugar de un par de personas que siempre la hicieron sentir intranquila. Era posible que esa extraña sensación de libertad que tenía era responsable de que no se derrumbara completamente. Sus pensamiento la llevaron a lo que haría a partir de este punto, pero decidió que ya mañana se preocuparía por ello, sabía que las dificultades que se presentaran las sobrellevaría junto a sus mejores amigas y novia. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

* * *

Kotori llegó temprano como había dicho, Umi la recibió con un rápido beso en los labios y la dejó pasar. Hablaron de lo que habían hecho el día anterior, la peli gris había ido con Honoka y pasó el día con ella distrayéndose, aunque también le contó todo lo sucedido. No mucho después llegó Maki seguida de Eli. Las cuatros volvieron a los mismos lugares que habían estado la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que Umi y Kotori no se abrazaron, sino se mantuvieron sentadas de forma normal.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Niko? –Eli miró a la menor del grupo

-No realmente, nos estuvimos mandando algunos mensajes –Maki se removió en su lugar- hablaré con ella en dos días más

-¿Dos días más? –preguntó Umi

-Ahora está ocupada con los ensayos de la coreografía de su nueva canción –suspiró la menor- mejor así tendré más tiempo para saber que decirle exactamente

-Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo y no acobardarte en el último instante –Eli sonrió

-Sí, sí –respondió con fastidio, soltó otro suspiro y miró a Umi- cambiando el tema… ¿qué harás ahora?

-No estoy segura –juntó sus manos y las apretó- ahora que mis padres… no sé qué haré ahora, me duele mucho todo esto, pero incluso si intento dejar eso de lado, ellos eran mi sustento económico, sé que si algo pasaba podía contar con ellos pese a todo, pero ahora…

-Ahora y siempre nos has tenido a nosotras –cortó Eli con una pequeña sonrisa- entre todas podemos solucionar esto

-Emocionalmente es lógico que tardara en que pase el dolor, pero haremos lo posible porque el proceso no sea tan terrible –Kotori le tomó las manos y las separó para tomar cada una con las suyas

-Muchas gracias por todo esto –Umi sentía que estaba a punto de volver a llorar

-Ya te dijimos que para eso estamos –Maki le sonrió- ahora es mejor comenzar a planear el tema financiero, aunque no sea el mejor momento, pero tampoco queremos que por falta de planificación termines en la calle

-Cierto –habló Eli- primero es lo primero… este departamento…

-Lo pagan ellos –terminó Umi, se puso a mirar alrededor- es obvio que no podré quedarme

-En ese caso te podrías ir a vivir conmigo –la rubia sonrió- sabes que hay espacio para alguien más y dividiremos los gastos

-Entonces tendré que conseguir trabajo –dijo pensativa la arquera

-¿Olvidas que ya tienes uno? –habló esta vez Maki- nos pagan bastante bien por la composición de una canción, ahora para poder pagar todo tendrás que tomar más ofertas de las que usualmente tomamos

-Te quitará mucho más tiempo, pero creo que podrás pagar todo lo necesario con ese trabajo, además lo harás en la comodidad del departamento y no tendrás que soportar a otras personas, además de Maki claro –con el último comentario las chicas se rieron

-También eres becada, por lo que no pagas la universidad –sonrió Kotori

-¿Ves? Gran parte del problema financiero está resulto –Maki cruzó sus piernas y sonrió- es algo menos

-¿Estas segura que me puedo mudar contigo? –Umi miró a Eli con inseguridad

-¡Por supuesto! –le dio una gran sonrisa- además la pasamos juntas todo el tiempo en cualquiera de nuestros hogares, casi vivimos juntas de todas formas

-Sólo ten en cuenta siempre tocar la puerta antes de entrar al departamento o podrías toparte con algo perturbador –Maki se burló de la rubia

-¡He-Hey ya deja ese tema! –la bailarina se sonrojó provocando risas por parte de sus amigas

-¿Me darías tiempo de pensarlo? -la peli azul se removió en su lugar

-Por supuesto -su mejor amiga le sonrió con amabilidad- sólo recuerda que no sabemos si ya habrán pagado por el mes de febrero, si no es así te desalojarían la proxima semana

-Lo sé, sólo pido pensarlo por hoy, mañana te daré mi respuesta

-Como quieras -la sonrisa cálida de la rubia no se fue

Las cuatro jóvenes siguieron hablando sobre lo que haría la peli azul a partir de este momento. Al terminar de hablar decidieron salir a pasear. Eli llamó a Nozomi para saber si se les unía, Kotori hizo lo mismo con Honoka. No mucho después las 4 se reunieron con Nozomi y Honoka. Pasearon por el parque, allí Honoka les dijo que compraran helados. Después por sugerencia de Nozomi fueron a los juegos arcade, una vez que se pusieron a jugar de una forma muy competitiva. Honoka y Maki miraban sorprendidas el comportamiento de sus otras 4 amigas, Eli y Nozomi competían a ver quien lograba matar más zombies en un juego de tiro. Por otro lado Umi y Kotori se enfrentaban en un juego de carreras. Dejaron de jugar cuando una Maki ya aburrida les quitó las pistolas a Eli y Nozomi, y Umi aceptó la derrota ante su novia.

Ya se había hecho algo tarde por lo que fueron a comer algo. Umi estaba muy agradecida de tener esas amigas, que la estaban apoyando en todo y la ayudaban a mantenerse de pie. También agradecía que no tocaran el tema a menos que ella diera una señal de lo contrario.

Una vez que terminaron de comer caminaron tranquilamente hasta donde se separarían. Umi insistió en que estaría bien sola, por lo que Kotori se fue con Honoka; Nozomi debía trabajar y Eli insistió en acompañarla, Maki se fue en dirección a su casa y Umi a su departamento.

Al llegar a su departamento fue directo a su habitación y se recostó, pensó en lo que sintió ese día, se enfocó en esas positivas sensaciones y emociones. Una vez que logró mantener a raya los recuerdos del fin de semana, se puso a pensar sobre la oferta de Eli. Vivir con la rubia definitivamente le sería favorable, no tendría tantos gastos, sería más práctico a la hora de juntarse, pero a la vez pensaba que le estaba quitando privacidad y libertad, sin embargo, fuera de sus actividades de pareja con Nozomi, sabían todo una de la otra, incluyendo a Maki. Se dio vueltas en su cama cerca de una hora meditando el tema, hasta que tomó su decisión. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de la rubia

-¿Umi? -pudo escuchar un bullicio, pero lo ignoró

-¿Aún está en pie la propuesta? -dijo con cierto tono divertido

* * *

_**Como siempre lamento la demora y amm eso xD.**_

**_Adivinen qué? ya termine este fic jajaa así que les puedo decir que quedan 2 cap más. A menos que decida cambiar algunas cosas lo que provoque que se alargue a lo más un cap o se reduzca en uno, quien sabe :s_**

**_Gracias por tooodo su apoyo, lo aprecio mucho c:_**

**_Un espacial agradecimiento a un grupito de personas: Maik, Alice, Rosa, Dani, Karen, Pau y Kone, me divierto mucho con todos ustedes xD._**

_Rei: Hay que pegarle a la señora esa e-e_

_Rebe: Muchas gracias c: y por leer también. _

_Kayle: Si conozco el meme xD. dejarlo? jamás! jajaja ahora que el fic está listo no me tardaré mucho en subir, así no habrá tanta espera con tensión jojo. _

_Kohitsucchi Tru: sip, actualización espero que pidieras tu deseo xDD. Jajajajaja lo mejor para el final? no? xDDD. Siip, supe de un am caso que pasó casi exactamente lo que pasó en el fic, me dio mucha pena por la chica :/ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA me mató eso de meteorito x'DD Muchas gracias jaja intentaré no hacerlo :x_

_Ash14: Ohh no conozco la serie de ese sujeto o,o_

_Danael chan: jeje gracias, y bueno sip, todo se complico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Umi no está sola c:_

**_Una vez más gracias por leer y que tengan una buena semana c:_**

**_PD: Hay algo que me dio curiosidad, desde que apareció el UmiMAki siento que disminuyó el EliUmi, o es mi idea? bueno ustedes prefieren UmiMaki o EliUmi? POR FAVOR no responder con mala onda, si odias ambas, sólo pon "ninguna" o amm "nicomaki 4 eveeer" no sé xD _**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Es un milagro! -como diria Chika :v**_

_**les sorprende que subiera tan pronto y no después de un mes? a mi también jajaja**_

_**Espero que les guste el cap... me costó la parte nicomaki ;-; espero que quedara bien**_

* * *

Al día siguiente Eli y Umi se juntaron para ordenar el departamento de la primera y dejar todo listo para la mudanza. Al comienzo hicieron varias cosas menos ordenar u organizar, se la pasaron comiendo unos dulces tradicionales que compró Eli en la mañana y hablando sobre la noche anterior, en la que la rubia se quedó en el bar donde trabajaba Nozomi hasta que cerró. La joven se quedo a petición de su novia, ya que el bar se llenó aún más de lo normal y le pidió ser su ayudante, así que Eli se quedó y le pasaba todas las cosas que Nozomi pedía y también entregaba los tragos ya hechos a quienes estaban más lejos de la peli morada.

-Debo admitir que fue bastante divertido –la bailarina contaba con una sonrisa- es un poco adrenalinico

-¿Y no estás cansada ahora? –Umi abrió la puerta de la habitación que a partir de mañana sería suya

-Para nada, dormí muy bien

La habitación no tenía otra cama, sino que un sofá-cama, y alrededor habían varias cajas y un par de muebles.

-Comencemos sacando las cosas de los cajones y luego los muebles –dijo la rubia

Estuvieron cerca de una hora organizando donde irían las cosas ahora que no estarían en esa habitación. En eso que quitaba un mueble tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Es Nozomi? –preguntó Umi

-No lo creo –respondió la rubia, algo sorprendida

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, allí estaba Maki mirando su celular.

-¿Maki? –dijeron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-Oh –dijo al notar que le habían abierto la puerta- hola

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la bailarina mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir? –la pelirroja alzó una ceja

-No es eso y lo sabes –Eli sonrió y fue hasta la habitación que estaban desocupando- sólo es raro verte aquí

-Les venía ayudar –Maki entró a la habitación y notó que aún estaban todos los muebles- ¿hace cuanto llegaste Umi?

-Mmm hace más de dos horas–respondió Umi

-¿Y sigue todo casi igual? –la pelirroja las miró con una sonrisa irónica

-Hacíamos algo importante, comenzamos hace poco –respondió Eli

-Como sea, ¿en qué les ayudo? –la menor se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó a un lado

Las 3 siguieron ordenando y organizando todo lo que había allí. Otra hora más pasó cuando lograron dejar la habitación limpia y desocupada, sólo faltaba deshacerse de lo que no servía y estaría todo listo.

-Maki estás algo rara –Umi comentó después de que notó lo distraída que estaba y la frecuencia con la que miraba su celular- ¿pasó algo?

-… -la menor miró a sus dos amigas antes de responder- estoy nerviosa por mi conversación con Niko-chan

-Debes relajarte –Eli se puso detrás de la menor y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de esta- además te queda todo el día antes de—

-Hablaremos hoy –le cortó- me dijo que tendría tiempo hoy en la tarde, después de las 6, así que hablaré con ella hoy

-Mejor así, entre antes mejor, ¿no crees? –Umi le sonrió- y como dijo Eli antes, no creo que la respuesta de Niko sea negativa, ni nada parecido

-Eso espero –murmuró la pelirroja

-Enserio quiero a nuestra Maki de vuelta –Eli pinchó con su dedo la mejilla de Maki- esta Maki es muy deprimente

-Déjame en paz –quitó la mano de la rubia de su cara y la miró levemente sonrojada

-Sé a qué te refieres –Umi se acercó y miró a la compositora con fingida decepción- y pensar que solía ser súper confiada en si misma

-¡Ya cállense! –esta vez la cara de Maki se volvió casi tan roja como su pelo

Siguieron ordenando hasta que dieron las 4:30. Maki se despidió de sus dos amigas y se fue en dirección a su casa, debía darse una ducha y cambiarse antes de ir con Niko.

Llegó al departamento de la pelinegra, respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta. No tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que Niko le abrió la puerta. La idol estaba vestida de forma sencilla, una falda, una playera y pantuflas, no gran cosa y aún así hizo que el corazón de la menor se acelerara.

-¡Bienvenida Maki-chan! –la recibió con entusiasmo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

-Gracias –dijo de forma casi inaudible, su nerviosismo por el tema y que Niko se viera tan bien casi sin esfuerzo la tenían al borde de la locura

El par caminó hasta la alcoba de la mayor y se sentaron en la cama, Maki le preguntó por su día y esta le contó cómo había bailado hasta que sus piernas no daban más, a penas si lograba caminar luego de la sesión, pero no le molestaba, ya que estaba haciendo lo que amaba. La pelirroja la escuchó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando la cara de satisfacción de su novia al contarle que logró aprenderse la coreografía y podía bailarla casi sin errores. Niko luego le pregunto cómo estuvo su día y le contó que la pasó con Eli y Umi ayudándolas a dejar todo listo para el cambio.

-¿Crees que esté bien? –la pelinegra la miró preocupada

-Lo está –sonrió- pese a que aun tiene todo muy presente, creo que tenernos y a Kotori le ha ayudado bastante

-Eso es muy bueno –sonrió- me hubiese gustado poder apoyarla más, pero lamentablemente no podía cancelar las sesiones de prácticas y—

-Está bien Niko-chan –le acaricio la mejilla para retirarla casi al instante- ya podrás ayudarnos mañana a llevar todas las cosas de Umi al departamento de Eli

-Eeeh, se escucha como mucho trabajo –se quejó con una sonrisa

-¿No querías ayudar? –se burló

-Sí, sí, ya que –Niko se rió

Se hizo una breve pausa

-¿Y de qué me querías hablar? –preguntó la pelinegra

-Eso veras… -se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello en un intento de calmar sus nervios- quería hablar sobre lo de mantener nuestra relación en secreto

-Oh… de acuerdo –Niko se mordió el labio inferior

-Sé que dije que estaba bien lo de mantenerlo en secreto y eso es cierto –apretó un poco sus labios antes de continuar- no me molesta que las personas no sepan que soy tu novia, de hecho me gusta así, no quiero llamar la atención ni nada de eso, pero…

-¿Sí? –Niko le dio una pequeña sonrisa para alentarla a que hable

-Me hace cuestionar un poco el que sientes… porque veras… la mayoría de los primeros pasos los he dado yo y… me siento tal vez… un poco insegura, esta es mi primera relación y no sé si todo esto es normal o si estoy pensando demasiado –sin darse cuenta comenzó a dejar caer algunas lagrimas, se sentía frustrada sin entender el porqué, entre más hablaba más tonta se sentía- lo siento

-Tranquila –Niko se le acercó y tomó su cara entre sus manos- no tienes porqué disculparte. Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, creo que yo no he demostrado tanto como tú lo has hecho

-Niko-chan –puso una de sus manos sobre la de la pelinegra, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, el que Niko entendiera y le diera la razón la hacía sentir aun más tonta por dudar de ella- lo siento, todo esto es abrumador, nunca había sentido esto y es algo tan fuerte que llega a ser molesto, pero a la vez me hace tan feliz que yo—

Niko la cortó con un beso, uno tierno y delicado, usando sólo la fuerza necesaria para callarla. Le costó reaccionar, pero Maki logró reciprocar el beso. Cuando se separaron se sentía de alguna forma más tranquila y mirar a los ojos rojos de su novia la reconfortaba.

-Maki-chan _está bien_ –le dio una cálida sonrisa- entiendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando

-¿También te pasó en tu primera relación? –preguntó. Niko apretó un poco los labios para evitar volver a besarla desde su punto de vista Maki tenía una tierna expresión en su cara

-No –negó con la cabeza- me pasa ahora, contigo

Eso a la pelirroja la tomó por completa sorpresa, simplemente no esperaba semejante confesión. Le dieron ganas de volver a llora, pero esta vez no tenía idea del porqué.

-Niko-chan idiota –infló sus mejillas

-¿Eeh? ¿Por qué? –se quejó la mayor

-¡Porque si!

-Pues tu más, ¡tsundere!

-¡Enana!

-¡Mocosa!

-¡Ególatra!

-…

-…

Ambas comenzaron a reír después de quedarse mirando fijamente. Maki se acercó más a Niko y la abrazo, se acomodaron lo mejor posible hasta que esta quedo sentada sobre las piernas de la pelirroja. Maki apoyó su cabeza en la clavícula de Niko.

-Te amo –murmuró Niko- por favor no dudes de lo que siento. Lamento mucho si no lo he demostrado como debería

-No –intervino- está bien, lamento yo haberme dejado llevar por la inseguridad del momento

Niko abrazó la cabeza de la menor y acaricio su rojo cabello, Maki por su parte la acercó más con sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Ese cómodo momento fue interrumpido por el gruñido del estomago de Maki.

-Mmm ¿Maki-chan tiene hambre? –Niko se burló

-N-No he comido desde la 1 y me moví bastante ayudando a Eli y Umi con el departamento –la menor se sonrojó, llegando a un color parecido al de su cabello. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista de la pelinegra- es lógico que tenga hambre

Su estomago volvió a sonar. Niko soltó una carcajada.

-Y vaya que tienes hambre –se levantó de las piernas de su novia y suspiró fingiendo exasperación- no queda de otra –movió su cabeza de lado a lado- tendré que prepararte un súper delicioso platillo de tu comida favorita. Debes estar agradecida de tener a la amable Niko como novia

-… -Maki desvió su mirada y se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de la habitación

-¡Hey no me ignores!

-No lo haré si dejas de decir tonterías

-Eres una mal educada –Niko puso sus manos sobre su cadera- te preparare comida y aún así me tratas de esa forma… jumm

La menor soltó un largo suspiro y fue hasta su novia, se posiciono frente de ella.

-G-Gracias –susurró, sonrojada

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué fue eso? No te pude oír bien –Niko puso su mejor cara de inocente y miró a la menor

-D-Dije que gracias –el color rojo de su cara aumento

-Eres adorable Maki-chaaan –la abrazó con fuerza- pero no tanto como Niko

-¡Mou lo que sea!

-Bien es tiempo de cocinar algo delicioso –Niko se separó de la pelirroja y fue hasta la cocina

Maki la siguió de cerca e intentó ayudarla en lo que más pudo, aunque no fue mucho.

.

Umi al volver a su departamento, fue a la cocina, sacó un poco de leche y tomó un poco. Sentía que su cuerpo le pedía comida, pero a la misma vez no quería comer, le costaba tragar y con sólo un bocado se le era más que suficiente. Fue hasta su habitación y se puso a mirar entre sus cosas, pensando que se llevaría y que botaría. No pasó más de 15 minutos cuando se recostó en la cama con una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho. Se sentía débil y sin ganas, no entendía bien el porqué, así que decidió dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó casi tan cansada como la noche anterior o tal vez más, no logró dormirse temprano, estuvo dando vueltas en su cama varias veces antes de al fin conciliar el sueño.

Comió la mitad de una manzana y la dejo sobre la mesa, soltó un suspiro, quería distraerse, pero a la vez no tenía ganas de hacer algo. Se comenzaba a sentir irritada todo lo que quería o sentía estaba siendo contradictorio y la estaba volviendo loca.

Un toque en su puerta la sacó de su huracán de pensamientos y sensaciones.

-Hola… –Kotori la saludó con alegría, que se esfumó casi al instante, la miró con preocupación- Umi-chan

-Kotori –le dio una pequeña sonrisa- pasa

Umi fue hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá, Kotori por otro lado se quedó de pie entre la cocina y la sala de estar, se quedó mirando la mesa para luego volver su vista a su novia. Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, la quedó mirando un largo rato sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Kotori? –llamó la peli azul- ¿pasa algo?

-Te vez cansada –respondió

-Ah, es que me costó un poco dormir ayer –intentó sonreír para ver si apaciguaba un poco esa mirada de su novia

-¿Qué has comido desde que te preparé el desayuno hace dos días? –Umi se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y a la vez se incomodó

-Pues no recuerdo… varias cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? –insistió la peli gris

-Kotori ¿a qué viene todo esto…? –le comenzaba a irritar la actitud de su novia y una vez más, no sabía por qué se sentía así

-Responde por favor –Kotori se le acercó más, su tono de voz fue fuerte y dejaba en claro que no la dejaría tranquila hasta responder como quería

-Comí el helado con ustedes –intentó recordar lo que había comido- Ayer comí un poco de yogurt, después donde Eli comí pasta, en la noche algo de leche y hoy una manzana

-… -la diseñadora no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando

-¿Me dirás ahora porqué tantas preguntas?

-¿Por qué no has estado comiendo, Umi-chan? –su mirada era triste

-¿No comer? Pero te acabo de decir—

-Dejaste más de la mitad del helado y lo tiraste –le cortó sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Umi sintió su corazón latir más rápido con impaciencia- Eli-chan me dijo que dejaste el plato casi intacto, ahora veo la manzana y le queda la mitad. Sin contar que no creo que un poco de yogurt y leche te alimenten como corresponde

-B-Bueno yo…

-Umi-chan –la tomó de las manos- por favor dime que está pasando

-N-no lo sé –la ansiedad creció y tenía ganas de que Kotori la dejara de cuestionar

-¡Umi-chan! –le gritó, ya rodaban lagrimas por esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban

-¡Te dije que no lo sé! –se puso de pie de golpe y se alejó de ella- ¡déjame en paz!

-¡No! –Kotori la alcanzó y la abrazó con fuerza- ¡deja de guardarte todo! Por favor… déjame apoyarte con tu sufrimiento…

-Y-Yo –no aguantó más y se puso a llorar

Este llanto no fue como los anteriores, sentía desahogar su corazón, gritó con rabia, pena y dolor, se aferró a la espalda de Kotori y enterró sus uñas en ella. Todo lo que había acumulado dentro de ella se estaba liberando ahora, toda la angustia, miedo, dolor, rabia, ansiedad, etc. Todo se estaba yendo en un grito desesperado. Sabía que esto lo provoco por mantener la compostura hasta ahora, intentar no hacer un escándalo o la gran cosa de lo que le había pasado.

-Lo siento –dijo al cabo de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, una vez que se calmó un poco

-Está bien, Umi-chan –la mano cuidadosa de su novia le acarició el pelo- debías desahogarte, dejar salir toda tu angustia

No respondió, se limitó a aferrarse un poco más y enterrar su cabeza entre el hombro y la cabeza de su novia.

Despertó sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza y ojos, se sentó y gruñó por lo bajo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en su cama. En un instante recordó lo ocurrido, ella llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Kotori. Se cuestionó si lo habría soñado, pero descartó la idea casi al instante, por la sensación en sus ojos y cabeza, definitivamente debió llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

-Que bien, despertaste –la voz de Kotori la sobresaltó un poco. En la puerta estaba ella con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios

-Kotori… -no estaba segura de que decir o hacer

-Ven, está lista la comida –su sonrisa creció y se fue

Umi no hizo más otra cosa más que obedecer. Se levanto y siguió a su novia hasta la mesa. Allí había ramen preparado y Kotori estaba sentada esperándola. La peli azul se sentó sin decir palabra, se quedó mirando unos segundos el platillo antes de mirar a su novia.

-Por favor come –la sonrisa en sus labios se había ido, reemplazada por una preocupada expresión

-Lo haré, pero… -se levantó y fue hasta su lado- gracias por todo esto, no tienes lo significativo que es para mí

-Debes saber que para eso estoy –le tomó las manos- por favor si necesitas liberar tu carga no dudes en pedirme ayuda, ¿sí? No quiero que te guardes todo, eso no es sano

-Lo haré –se le acercó un poco más- estoy muy agradecida

-Deja de agradecer y ve a comer –se rió la menor

-Sí –sonrió

A diferencia de los días anteriores esta vez no le costó comer, no le costó tragar la comida, como tampoco le dieron ganas de vomitar ni nada por el estilo. Fue todo lo contrario, comió con ganas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Terminaron de comer y Umi insistió en que ella lavaría las cosas, luego se sentó junto a su novia en el sofá.

-Creo que… tengo sueño –murmuró, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la peligris

-¿Quieres que te deje para poder dormir? –le preguntó acariciando su mano. Su voz era tan amable que Umi sentía que se derretiría allí mismo

-No –se separó, se puso de pie y le tendió su mano- quiero que vayas a dormir conmigo

Kotori la miró sorprendida, luego se rió, aun así la siguió. Se recostaron en la cama luego que entre las dos la ordenaron. Umi se abrazo a Kotori y cerró sus ojos.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo –murmuró

-Ya te dije que dejes de agradecerme –escuchó su risita

-Y yo creo que no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente

-Cuando tienes sueños creo que te vuelves más encantadora –se burló la peligris

-Muy graciosa –le hizo cosquillas. Kotori se rió

Se quedaron un momento abrazadas y en silencio.

-Te amo –dijo Umi, mirándola a los ojos- no tienes idea de cuanto

-Tal vez si… -susurró Kotori, acercándose- tengo una muy buena idea de cuánto, si es que se compara a cuanto te amo a ti

No dijeron más, terminaron de acercarse y se besaron.

.

Umi cerró la última caja con algunas de sus cosas. Era extraño ver su departamento con sólo cajas en su interior y mayor parte de los muebles cerca de la entrada, suspiró con suavidad.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto, verdad? –Kotori apareció a su lado y puso su mano sobre su hombro

-Sí, no creo que pueda pagar el arriendo y todo lo que necesite con los trabajos que puedo aceptar como letrista –Umi le sonrió- tan sólo… es todo tan repentino, rápido… pero no me arrepiento de esta decisión

Había pasado toda una semana desde lo ocurrido con sus padres, una semana y un día para ser más exactos. Con ayuda de Eli y Kotori hicieron todo lo que concernía a cambiar su dirección, le dejó la nueva dirección al conserje por si llegaba correo o algo por error a esa antigua dirección. Se pregunto por milésima vez si sus padres pensarían en ella y en todo lo que pasó. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y deprimirse por ello ya que llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Lista? –Maki estaba en la entrada de su casa y vestida con ropa casual. La peli azul asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- Eli está abajo abriendo las puertas del auto para poder meter las cajas de inmediato

Maki había prestado su auto para transportar las cajas que no fuesen muy grandes y así poder meter sólo los muebles y cosas pesadas en el camión de mudanzas, con eso se ahorrarían dinero y tiempo, aunque tampoco es como si tuviese muchas cosas, les tomaría solo una vuelta probablemente. Entre las tres bajaron las cajas hasta el automóvil, les tomó un par de vueltas, nada más. Eli y Umi fueron en el auto, mientras que Maki y Kotori tomaron un taxi para llegar al departamento. En el departamento estaban Nozomi, Niko y Honoka quienes bajaban las cosas del camión de mudanzas. Les tomó alrededor de dos horas en bajar los muebles y ordenarlos junto con las demás cosas que traían en el automóvil. Al terminar ordenaron comida, mientras esperaban a que llegara limpiaron todo lo que quedó sucio a causa del polvo y tierra. Otra hora pasó y ya estaba todo listo, las cosas ordenadas, todo limpio y las jóvenes sentadas en la sala de estar.

-Al fin acabamos –suspiró cansada Honoka

-Si hicieras más ejercicio no estarías tan cansada ahora –la regañó Umi

La peli naranja sólo la miró e infló sus mejillas, decidiendo ignorar el comentario.

-Será divertido vivir juntas –sonrió Eli

-Ya veremos –sonrió de vuelta Umi

-Creo que tendremos que vigilarlas, Kotori –Nozomi miró a la mencionada y le guiñó- sino se podrían estar divirtiendo demasiado y sin nosotras

-Luego ya nos necesitarían –Kotori miró a la peli morada con una expresión dolida, siguiéndole el juego- sólo pensaran en ellas…

-K-Kotori –Umi la miró sonrojada- que ideas más raras tienes

-Pero no niegas que pueda ser así –comentó Niko mirándola seria

-¡Por supuesto que no sería de esa manera! –la peli azul se sonrojó más

-Umi –Eli la llamó, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la menor- creo que ya es hora de que aceptemos lo nuestro

-… -Umi la quedó mirando luego desvió su vista hacia Maki- ¿Maki me puedo ir a vivir contigo?

-¡No! –gritó Niko, quien se movió y abrazó con fuerza a su novia- ¡Maki-chan es mía! No me la quitaras

-N-Niko-chan –la menor se sonrojó, pero no hizo ningún intento por separarla de ella

-Ahora quieres a Maki-chan también… -Honoka la miró con una burlesca sonrisa- vaya Umi, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo

-U-Umi-chan –Kotori la miró con ojos llorosos

-¡N-No lo soy! –Umi le respondió, su color rojizo fue aumentando- ¡yo sólo quiero a Kotori!

-Oh, ¿después de todos estos años soportándote y así nos pagas? –Eli habló fingiendo indignación- eres de lo peor

-No pensé eso de ti, Umi –Maki la miró con seriedad, mientras que Niko aun no la soltaba

-Agh –gritó la arquera- todas ustedes son unas dementes

-El que te juntes con dementes te hace una también –contestó Niko

-Lo sé –sonrió la peli azul

Las jóvenes siguieron bromeando y hablando de sus diferentes planes para el resto de las vacaciones. Eli se iría la semana siguiente donde sus padres, al igual que Niko y Honoka. Pasó el tiempo y una por una las jóvenes se fueron hasta que sólo quedaron las dueñas de casa.

Eli y Umi terminaron de limpiar y ordenar las cosas que dejaron después de comer con las demás, se recostaron en la habitación de la rubia para ver una película. Horas después ambas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Eli tenía casi todo listo para volver donde sus padres, sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle que la tenía algo nerviosa.

-¿Ya estás lista Elichi? –Nozomi la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ya casi –la rubia respondió con una sonrisa y le devolvió el beso en los labios

-¿Qué es lo que te falta? –se separó un poco

-Pues… -Eli desvió su mirada momentáneamente- me falta-s, ¿tú?

-¿Qué? –Nozomi la miro confundida y sorprendida a la vez

-Jeje sé que después de lo que ocurrió con Kotori y Umi debería darme un poco más de miedo pedirte esto, pero la verdad me siento más bien ansiosa por que los conozcas

-Elichi… -la peli morada se sonrojó- ¿me estas pidiendo que viaje contigo y conozca a tus padres?

-S-Sí –Eli la miró con decisión pero a la vez no con cierta incertidumbre- sólo te pido que te quedes dos días, luego te puedes venir, ya que yo estaré allá cerca de dos semanas

-¿Hablas enserio? –hizo una breve pausa- ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-Sí, hablo enserio

La peli morada pensó unos momentos, no encontró ninguna buena razón para no hacerlo que no fuese un "me asusta", pero se habían prometido superar sus miedos juntas.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo –le respondió con una sonrisa

En el mismo instante en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara de Eli, que a su vez disipó buena parte de la preocupación de Nozomi.

-¡Genial! –Eli la abrazó con fuerza

Juntas fueron al departamento de Nozomi a arreglar sus cosas para el viaje. En un poco menos de dos horas ambas estaban camino a la casa de los padres de la rubia. Ambas nerviosas-ansiosas. Eli le explicó que le había hablado a su madre y hermana sobre ella, pero no estaba segura de si su padre sabía algo y era él quien preocupaba a las dos chicas.

Llegaron a la ciudad natal de Eli, allí la estaba esperando su madre en el auto de la familia. La madre de Eli era muy parecida a ella, cabello rubio, un tono más claro eso sí, alta, de ojos azules y una formal sonrisa en sus labios.

-Madre me alegra mucho verte –Eli abrazó a la mujer

-Es bueno verte Elichika –su madre terminó el abrazo y le sonrió con dulzura, desvió su mirada hacia Nozomi- tú debes ser Nozomi Toujou

-Así es –la peli morada le sonrió y se acercó un poco, hizo una pequeña reverencia al saludarla- es un gusto en conocerla

-Igualmente –Miró a su hija y su sonrisa se transformó a una más juguetona- Mi Elichika ha hablado muchísimo de ti

-Ma-Mamá –Eli se sonrojó e intentó evitar que revelara algo demasiado vergonzoso

-Será mejor ir a casa –se rió la mujer- tu padre nos está esperando con el almuerzo listo

-D-De acuerdo –la mención de su padre la hizo sentir nerviosa una vez más

Las tres caminaron hasta el automóvil, Eli dejó sus maletas y las de Nozomi en el portamaletas, luego se subió en el asiento de co-piloto.

-Oh creo que no me presenté como es debido –la madre de Eli dijo una vez que ya había comenzado a conducir- mi nombre es Nastia Ayase

-Mamá –Eli miró a su madre con cierto nerviosismo- ¿le dijiste a papá que Nozomi vendría?

-Sí –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa- debiste ver lo nervioso que se puso

-¿Nervioso bueno o nervioso malo? –la joven rubia jugó con su cinturón de seguridad

-Eli –la voz de su madre sonó seria- no debes estar así de nerviosa y con miedo, tu padre te ama y lo sabes

-Lo sé –replicó rápidamente- pero él no estaba muy… feliz una vez que le dije que también me gustaban las mujeres

-Fue muy repentino, y mentiría si te dijera que yo lo acepte como si me hubieses dicho algo totalmente normal

-Pero él se volvió más… distante

-Le costó poder aceptarlo, no puedes esperar que alguien como tu padre acepte algo así de la noche a la mañana, con lo cabezota que es –se rió- luego cuando lo asimiló de mejor manera, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, sin hacerte sentir ofendida o a él

-Ya veo…

-¿Nunca lo pensaste desde su punto de vista?

-Supongo que no lo suficiente…

-Tenías sólo 18 cuando lo hiciste, una adolescente normal, no me sorprende –se volvió a reír

Siguieron hablando durante el camino, pero de otros temas. Al llegar a la casa Eli tomó de la mano a su novia para reunir mayor coraje y no entrar en pánico, incluso si su madre le dijo que todo estaría bien, no podía evitar pensar en Umi y lo que le ocurrió.

-Elichi, tranquila –Nozomi la sacó de sus pensamientos- todo estará bien, lo sé

Entraron a la casa e inmediatamente fueron recibidas por una adolescente, parecida a Eli, pero a la vez no. Su color de cabello era más claro que el de su madre, tenía unos ojos y sonrisas muy brillantes, un aura alrededor de ella que desbordaba ternura, inocencia y pureza.

-¡Hermana! –la joven se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor- te extrañé

-Yo también Alisa –Eli se veía tan feliz abrazando a su hermana, cierta adoración que no había visto antes Nozomi, le derritió el corazón de ternura. Se separaron y quedaron mirando con una sonrisa- ¿Cuándo dejaras de crecer?

-Cuando te pase –se rió la menor. Nozomi no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero la menor era tal vez tres centímetros más baja que su hermana

-No dejaré que sea así –infló sus mejillas, luego se rieron

-¿Elichika? –escucharon la voz de un hombre

-Padre –Eli hizo un gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear

-Cuanto tiempo, hija –se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo

-Bastante –le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose más tranquila, aunque no duró mucho ya que su padre posó su vista en su novia

-Tu debes ser Nozomi… la novia de mi hija –sus palabras fueron lentas, como si las estuviese calculando

-A-Así es –la peli morada tragó saliva- Soy Nozomi Toujou, mucho gusto

-Tadashi Ayase –El hombre la quedó mirando un instante antes de sonreír- un gusto en conocerte

En el momento en que vio esa sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su padre, Eli respiró tranquila.

-Dejen sus cosas en tu habitación –el hombre miró a su hija- y bajen pronto para almorzar

-Lo haremos –Eli asintió con entusiasmo, las cosas estaban marchando bien

Juntas fueron hasta la alcoba de la rubia con sus maletas y las dejaron allí. Antes de que salieran Eli abrazó a su novia y la miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien –le sonrió Nozomi

-Olvido que tienes una increíble intuición –se rió la rubia

Eli acotó la distancia entre ambas y se besaron. Poco a poco olvidaban que debían ir a comer. Se separaron al oír el llamado de Alisa desde el otro lado de la puerta, ambas se sobresaltaron y separaron, intercambiaron miradas, las dos sonrojadas y nerviosas.

-Mejor bajemos –habló Nozomi

Los 5 estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo y hablando principalmente sobre Nozomi, quien era nueva en para tres de ellos. Hicieron preguntas y la peli morada se desenvolvió con fluidez, eso era algo que admiraba mucho Eli de su novia. Todo estaba marchando de maravilla.

-Nozomi porqué no nos cuentas historias… interesantes de nuestra querida Elichika –la sonrisa de su madre la hizo estremecer

-Oh con mucho gusto –Nozomi igualó la sonrisa de su madre- tengo muchas historias _interesantes_ de Elichi

Tal vez las cosas no fuesen tan buenas como ella esperaba.

* * *

**_No tengo mucho que decir jaja. Espero que quedara bien y... bueno queda un último cap (posiblemente jaja)_**

_Rebe: ya las cosas van mejorando... supongo c:_

_Guest2: Siento que a Umi se le sale el lado tierno cuando no está 100% conciente xD. Sip Kotori no se dejó -w- falta muy poquito :S_

_Maki Maki Ma: Ya veremos si se arregla -w- sip ya se acabará_

_Rox: Ellas dos son la segunda pareja que encuentro más tierna (primera RinPana :v) _

_KotoriNoOyatsu: jeje gracias c:_

_Danael Chan: Ya era hora de dejar callado a ese señor e-e. Nozomi y Eli son unas indecentes xD. Esperemos que sea así c:_

_kohitsucchi Tru: oooh enserio? Feliz Cumpleaños! (atrasado o adelantado n-nU) No estoy webiando xDD, se nos va el fic ;o; Nunca he dicho que no habrá zukulenzia en el kotoumi ;) Esta vez no fueron 84 años xD es algo no? jajaja_

_Guest1: ooh jejeje supongo que hice una pregunta bien dificil xD Umi tomando iniciativa es bien asdsad ;)_

_Potochan: Jajajaja muchas gracias_

**_Tengo que decir que estuvo bien peleado el umimaki vs el eliumi o.o aunque creo que igual ganó el nicomaki x'DD_**

**_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora y su paciencia, muchisimas gracias c:_**

**_Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, Saludos para todos _**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Cuanto tiempo! Bueno les dejó el penultimo cap... posiblemente. Espero que les guste c: y saludos**_

* * *

Maki se levantó temprano, hizo su rutina normal de la mañana para luego encaminarse tranquilamente hasta donde estaba el estudio en donde trabajaba Niko. La noche anterior su novia le había pedido que la fuese a buscar a su trabajo, cerca de las 12 del día. Caminó relajadamente, mirando y disfrutando lo que le rodeaba, rara vez se sentía de esa forma al andar por las calles, casi siempre iba con prisa o muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero no había nada en que preocuparse ni estaba atrasada por lo que se dio ese lujo de disfrutar el trayecto. Todo estaba muy tranquilo al ser un día de vacaciones en la mañana, la mayoría de las personas deberían estar aun en cama disfrutando de los ansiados días libres. Maki mientras seguía avanzando a paso lento se preguntó porqué Niko la citó de la nada para que se juntaran, los últimos días no habían podido hablar mucho ya que la pelinegra a penas si respondía los mensajes o llamadas, cuando le preguntó si pasaba se quedó callada un momento antes de responder que estaba "ocupada" no le quiso decir con qué, pero si le dijo que sería una sorpresa, así que no debía preocuparse.

Cuando llegó al estudio eran más de las 12, miró por todos lados, preocupada de que Niko ya se hubiese ido, aunque solo llego 10 minutos tarde.

-¡Maki-chan! –escuchar la voz de su novia la tranquilizó

-Hola –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Siento tardarme –la pelinegra llegó a su lado y puso sus manos sobres sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento

-Descuida, yo también me atrasé un poco

-Entonces no estuviste mucho tiempo esperando… que bueno –dijo levantando su mirada y sonriéndole

Las dos se miraron antes de comenzar a caminar, Maki sólo se limitó a caminar junto a la mayor, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que tenía esta en mente. Niko con una gran sonrisa le platicó sobre lo bien que le fue en la grabación de la nueva canción. La pelinegra interrumpió su historia cuando vio una tienda de pasteles, corrió a ella y se quedó mirando.

-Entraré a comprar una –le avisó y entró. Maki la miraba algo sorprendida y confundida, pero la siguió de todas formas

Niko escogió una torta de fresa. La pelirroja se preguntó porqué compró una tan grande y no sólo un trozo. Al salir de la tienda su curiosidad le ganó y decidió preguntar.

-Niko-chan, ¿A dónde vamos? –comenzó con algo… casual

-A mi departamento –la voz de la mayor tenía un tono de "es obvio"

-Lo siento si no sé –frunció el ceño- no me has dicho nada de lo que haremos ni porque querías que te fuese a buscar

-Por algo dije que sería sorpresa –replicó la pelinegra

-¿Y por qué compraste una torta tan grande? –inquirió- vas a engordar

-Ya deja de hacer preguntas y sólo sígueme calladita ¿sí? –la miró algo molesta

-Bien…

Maki siguió a la mayor sin volver a cuestionara, cada vez le intrigaba más lo que se avenía. Niko se veía muy feliz cargando la torta y contándole sobre lo que había hecho durante el par de días que no se vieron, no es como que la pelinegra fuese amargada, pero nunca era _así_ de alegre, o al menos no siempre. Algo bueno debió pasar como para que esté así, algo muy bueno. Se preguntó que podría ser, y se le ocurrieron varias razones diferentes. Después de caminar un buen rato llegaron al departamento de Niko. Subieron por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor se estaba tardando mucho y la pelinegra parecía muy ansiosa por llegar pronto. Al fin abrieron y la mayor prácticamente corrió hacia adentro.

-¡Llegué! –gritó Niko extasiada, lo cual desconcertó a la menor, ¿desde cuándo Niko anunciaba de esa manera su llegada?

-Onee-chan –se escuchó una voz de una niña, que poco después apareció- al fin vuelves

Maki pensó que algo bueno le pasó a Niko y Tsubasa ya que ambas trabajan en la misma industria, pero la voz de la niña no era para nada parecida a la voz de la castaña, lo cual confirmó al ver a la niña que las miraba con curiosidad desde la entrada de la habitación de Niko. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos rojos, era idéntica a Niko si no fuese porque era mucho más joven y tenía el pelo tomado en una cola al lado de su cabeza.

-Te tardaste un poco –se escuchó otra voz, de otra niña

En cuanto se escuchó su voz apareció otra niña, un poco más baja que la primera, cuyo pelo era un poco más café que negro y ojos igual de rojos. Por su postura y sonrisa parecía que era una niña enérgica, o al menos eso le pareció a Maki, quien por cierto miraba al par asombrada. Antes de que pudiese recuperarse de la sorpresa de encontrarse con ambas niñas, apareció un niño pequeño, pelo corto y negro y al igual que las otras dos niñas, tenía ojos rojos.

-Tarde- dijo sin mucha expresión en su rostro

-Lo siento –se disculpó Niko con una sonrisa que creció a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra- ¡pero miren lo que les traje!

La pelinegra, mayor, levantó la torta en alto para que los demás notaran su presencia. Los tres niños sonrieron ampliamente y corrieron al lado de Niko.

-A-Amm… -Maki intentó hacer notar su presencia igualmente

-Oh lo siento Maki-chan –Niko caminó hasta la mesa y dejó el pastel allí, luego se giró para mirarla

Los tres menores miraron con curiosidad a la pelirroja, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

-Chicos –habló con voz clara su novia- ella es Maki Nishikino y—

-Oooh eres muy bonita –cortó la niña con pelo café oscuro, mirándola fijamente

-Kokoa no me interrumpas –se quejó Niko, soltó un suspiro y prosiguió- Maki-chan ellos son mis hermanitos menores. La mayor, después de mi claro, es Kokoro

-Mucho gusto –la joven hizo una reverencia y le dio a Maki una cordial sonrisa

-M-Mucho gusto –logró articular la compositora, aun sorprendida con esta sorpresa

-Esta pequeña bola de energía aquí –apunto a la niña con gran sonrisa y cabello más claro que el resto- es Kokoa

-Un gusto –mostró una gran sonrisa

-Y por último –se acercó al pequeño niño quien seguía mirándola con curiosidad, lo abrazó por detrás- es el adorable Kotaro

El joven sólo asintió, aún mirándola como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar la puerta fue abierta, todos miraron hacia la entrada del departamento para ver que una mujer acababa de llegar. Llevaba su pelo negro amarrado en una cola alta, se volteo dejando ver un rostro adulto, y al igual que el resto de los Yazawa, tenía ojos rojos.

-Llegué –anunció con una voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa

-Mamá –Niko caminó hacia ella con rapidez y la abrazó

-Veo que trajiste una amiga –la mirada de la señora Yazawa pasó de su hija hacia la pelirroja

-Oh si, respecto a eso—

-¡Y trajo pastel! –Kokoa levantó el pastel por sobre su cabeza mostrándolo

-¡Kokoa bájalo o se te caerá! –le regañó Kokoro

-No griten –habló con voz fuerte la señora Yazawa, dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a la pelirroja- soy Koma Yazawa, mucho gusto

-Maki Nishikino –saludó de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oh ahora que lo recuerdo Onee-chan ha hablado de ti antes! –gritó Kokoa

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto –Kokoro miró a la pelirroja con curiosidad- nos ha hablado mucho de ti

-¿E-Eeh? –sintió que una oleada de calor llegaba a su cara

-¡E-Eso no es cierto! –reprochó Niko, se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a donde estaba Maki- n-no he hablado tanto de ella

Las dos hermanas menores se miraron y sonrieron con cierta malicia, lo cual hizo estremecer a la pelirroja, por lo que intentó apartarse. En cambio Niko las confrontó, lo que las condujo a una pequeña disputa, las dos menores burlándose y la hermana mayor intentando hacerlas callar. Maki soltó un suspiro ante lo infantil que estaba siendo su novia. Sintió que ponían una mano en su hombro, la madre de Niko le estaba sonriendo y le indico con un gesto de cabeza que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron hasta la cocina donde estaba el hijo menor con el pastel sobre una mesa y dejando un cuchillo al lado de este.

-Pastel –fue lo que dijo el pequeño mirando a su madre

La señora Yazawa tomó el cuchillo y cortó un trozo, le pidió a Maki que le pasara un platillo para dejarlo en él. La pianista se lo entregó y luego de que el platillo tuviese una rebanada de pastel sobre él, se lo entregó a su hijo menor, el pequeño susurro un gracias, tomo un tenedor y comió. La señora Yazawa le iba a preguntar algo cuando Kokoa y Kokoro entraron a la cocina exigiendo un poco de pastel, poco después apareció Niko con el ceño levemente fruncido. La madre de Niko sirvió un poco de pastel para todos y fueron hasta la mesa para comerlo. Se sentaron y comenzaron una amena plática, por lo general preguntándole cosas a Maki y desviándose un poco a anécdotas familiares.

-Me sorprende que una joven tan seria se haya hecho amiga de mi Niko –bromeo la señora Yazawa

-Eso es porque Maki-chan no es mi amiga –Niko se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la pelirroja atrapándola en un abrazo- Maki-chan es mi novia

Los otros integrantes de la familia Yazawa se quedaron mirando fijamente a la pareja, completamente sorprendidos. Maki por su parte estaba muy nerviosa y muy avergonzada, no podía creer que Niko dijese algo así de esa manera, tan… a la ligera.

-Woooh eso es aun más genial –sonrió Kokoa

-Oooh eso fue tan lindo Onee-chan –Kokoro tenía una mirada brillante- ¿se casaran algún día?

-¡¿Ca-Ca-Casarnos?! –Maki estaba segura que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento

-Casarse –dijo el menor de los hermanos apuntando al par con su dedo

-Ya esta bueno niñas –la señora Yazawa intervino, se puso de pie e hizo que sus tres hijos menores hicieran lo mismo- vayan a jugar

-¡Sí! –respondieron los tres

Niko se sentó junto a Maki, la tomó de la mano, apretándola con suavidad.

-¿Así que novia? –una sonrisa parecida a la de Nozomi cuando quería molestar apareció en los labios de la madre de Niko

-S-Sí –respondió con un poco de nerviosismo la pelinegra

-Creí que no podías tener pareja por tu carrera

-Y no puedo… pero… -Niko miró a la menor y se sonrojó

-Jajaja ya veo que pasó –se inclinó hacia adelante la mujer, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios- el amor, ¿me equivoco?

-S-sí –ambas jóvenes se sonrojaron

-Que adorables –se rió la mujer

Maki quería enterrar su cara en un agujero y sacarlo cuando le confirmaran que ya no habría nadie mirándola. Miró a su novia y notó lo feliz que se veía y, tal vez, aliviada. Las dos Yazawa se pusieron a molestar entre ellas. Escuchó como las risas y bromas cesaron para dar paso a un ambiente más serio.

-¿Están seguras de lo que hacen? –preguntó la mujer totalmente seria- ¿estás dispuesta a lidiar con las consecuencias si las descubren?

Ambas se quedaron calladas, ninguna suficientemente confiadas para dar una respuesta. Niko se aferró más a la mano de Maki.

-Yo… -comenzó la pelirroja- apoyaré en todo… o casi todo a Niko, incluso si todo se complica, estaré a su lado

-Maki-chan…

Maki sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no apartó su mirada de su suegra, intentando demostrar su convicción.

-Y-Yo también aceptaré sea lo que sea que pueda pasar –añadió Niko rápidamente- no es como que quiera que todo lo que hecho para lograr mis sueños se vayan por el drenaje, seré cuidadosa con lo nuestro, y si en algún punto algo malo llega a pasar…

-Juntas lo resolveremos –le siguió Maki

La madre de Niko las quedo mirando un largo momento antes de sonreírles y apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla.

-Me alegran sus respuestas, espero que cumplan lo que están diciendo eso si

-Lo haremos –dijo Niko con una sonrisa

-Entonces todo bien –se puso de pie- iré a ver a tus hermanos y asegurarme que no hayan roto algo

La pareja se quedo sola en silencio, ambas pensando seriamente en lo que les dijo la mujer. Ambas tenían sus dudas y miedos, pero también estaban seguras de querer estar juntas y hacer funcionar como sea lo su relación. Maki sintió como Niko tiraba un poco de su mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Estas completamente segura de todo esto? –preguntó Niko

La pelirroja asintió, su mirada sosteniendo la de su novia. Sonrieron para la otra y lentamente se acercaron para besarse. Cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Onee-chaaaan vamos a jugar! –entró Kokoa con energía muy seguida por sus dos hermanos

La pareja se separó rápidamente completamente rojas. Niko se levantó y fue junto a sus hermanos a jugar. Maki los miraba interactuar y pensaba como hubiese sido si ella hubiese tenido un hermano o hermana menor. Sacudió la cabeza dejando a un lado esos pensamientos y sonrió al observar la interacción de los 4 hermanos. De alguna forma todo ese ambiente familiar la hacía sentir feliz, era reconfortante.

Kokoro se separó del grupo y fue en busca de la compositora, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

-Juega con nosotros –le dijo la pequeña

Luego se levantó el menor de los hermanos y también la tomo de su mano libre, ambos la llevaron e hicieron que se sentara entre ello para seguir jugando.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó ni tampoco le importó, sólo sabía que nunca se había sentido de esa forma tan cálida y familiar, no al menos desde hace muchos años. Kokoro trajo pinturas y metió su dedo en uno, lo sacó y lo pasó por la nariz de su hermano menor, luego este hizo lo misma y pinto la frente de Kokoa. Así comenzaron a jugar con pintura, Maki se reía mucho viendo como los niños se peleaban y ensuciaban.

-Creo que es primera vez que te oigo reír de esa manera –la voz de Niko sonó en su oído

Maki sólo pudo girar un poco su cara, soltó un bufido.

-N-No es gran cosa –volvió a mirar al trío de niños para ocultar su creciente sonrojo

-Ma-ki-chan –susurró aún más cerca de su oído- no estás siendo honesta como siempre

Niko pasó su brazo por al lado de la menor y se estiró hasta que metió su dedo en la pintura rosa, esperó a que escurriera un poco y dirigió su dedo hasta la mejilla de la pelirroja. Maki intentó alejarse, pero sin éxito. Le dibujó un corazón en la mejilla. Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Maki decidió acortar la distancia entre ellas y la besó.

Sin que lo notara, la compositora pinto de color rojo la mejilla de la pelinegra, haciendo un dibujo de un corazón. En cuanto se separaron escucharon sonido de asco y ternura provocados por los tres niños.

-Ay el amor –dijo la mayor de los tres soltando un suspiro soñador

-Hagan esas cosas en privado –habló Kokoa sonrojada

-¡C-Cállense! –gritó Niko, su cara se tornó muy roja

Los tres niños siguieron jugando entre ellos. Niko se levantó e hizo que su novia hiciera lo mismo. Juntas se alejaron un poco para hablar más tranquilas.

-Tal vez… no pueda dar a conocer nuestra relación al mundo –comenzó la pelinegra un poco nerviosa, pero luego la miró a los ojos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios- pero al menos no será así para la parte del mundo más importante para mi

Maki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo ante semejantes palabras. Al no saber exactamente que responder decidió besarla, tomando por sorpresa a la mayor. Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja seguía con un notorio sonrojo.

-Gracias Niko-chan –la abrazó con fuerza. Sentía que se estaba desbordando por la cantidad de emociones que estaba experimentando

Se separaron un poco y volvieron a darse un pequeño beso, se quedaron mirando, sonrieron y volvieron con los pequeños a jugar.

* * *

Umi estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el departamento que ahora compartía con Eli, quien por cierto volvería dentro de 3 días de su viaje a la casa de sus padres. Supo hace una semana que Nozomi decidió quedarse más tiempo allá, por lo que ella tampoco había vuelto aun. Por lo que la peli azul le sugirió a Kotori pasar juntas el resto de sus vacaciones, quien aceptó gustosa. La mayor parte del tiempo se quedaron en el departamento de la rubia y un par de días en el lugar de Kotori.

Ese día Kotori volvió a su departamento, después de quedarse 2 días seguidos, por lo que se encontraba sola. Esos días con su novia le habían sentado muy bien. Se la pasaron saliendo y recorriendo lugares nuevos por los cuales nunca antes se les había ocurrió pasar. Salieron a comer un par de veces, más de una vez se fueron a un parque, ambas se relajaban en el pasto, la brisa suave del viento y la agradable sensación del sol sobre sus cuerpos. Umi por lo general escribía letras o leía mientras que Kotori se quedaba dibujando o diseñando ropa. Por las noches generalmente se juntaba con Honoka y Tsubasa a jugar videojuegos o algo de mesa, o simplemente para hablar y tal vez beber un poco. Si no salían con ellas entonces se quedaban en el departamento mirando alguna película.

La compositora se despegó de su lectura al sentir su celular sonar, se levantó y miró que era un mensaje de la peli gris.

Kotori: **¿Ya cenaste?**

Umi: **Aún no. ¿por qué la pregunta?**

Kotori: **Genial! Entonces podríamos cenar juntas?**

Umi: **Por supuesto, iré para allá **

Kotori: **No te molestes! Yo iré. Ahora estoy comprando comida para llevar. Estaré allá en una hora más o menos**

Umi: **De acuerdo, te estaré esperando con todo listo. Te amo**

Kotori: **Perfecto! También te amo 33**

Dejó su celular de lado, se puso de pie y recorrió el departamento asegurándose que todo estuviese limpio. Ordenó unas cuantas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar y se dispuso a seguir su lectura. No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se extrañó ya que no esperaba que Kotori llegara tan rápido. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Al ver a la persona frente a ella se quedó helada.

-Hola… hija –saludó su padre

Umi no sabía qué hacer ni decir, estaba demasiado sorprendida y asustada. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, quería preguntarle que estaba haciendo allí, que es lo que quería y mucho más, pero no pudo articular una sola palabra.

-¿Me… dejarías pasar? –el hombre preguntó con voz fuerte

Umi retrocedió por miedo, aun tenía fresco en su memoria lo ocurrido la última vez que lo vio. Sabía que él no hizo nada en ese momento, pero eso no significaba que eso fuese mejor de lo que hizo su mamá. Su padre al ver que retrocedió lo tomó como una señal de que podía entrar, así que lo hizo y cerró la puerta tras él.

La peli azul apretó sus puños e intentó mantenerse calmada, parecía que no venía con intenciones de pelear, por lo que sólo se limito a caminar hasta la sala de estar y se quedó allí de pie. Su padre la seguía de cerca, se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperaba que su hija hiciera lo mismo, lo cual no pasó, en su lugar ella se cruzó de brazos de forma defensiva. El hombre suspiró.

-¿Cómo has estado? –intentó iniciar una conversación su padre

-He tenido vacaciones mejores –respondió luego soltó una risa seca- y a la vez es la mejor

-Ya veo… -el hombre junto sus manos

-¿Qué haces aquí? –logró al fin reunir suficiente valor para preguntar eso

-Necesitaba hablar contigo –el hombre apretó más sus manos

-Escucho –dijo con un poco de brusquedad, su padre la miró y ella desvió su mirada, nerviosa

-Sé que debes estar molesta –Umi hizo un sonido entre risa y bufido, pero su padre sólo prosiguió- sé… que… debí hacer algo ese día, pero… no pude… estaba demasiado choqueado, no podía entender el cómo…

-No hay mucho que entender –le cortó mirándolo- salgo con una mujer y punto

-Pero siempre te criamos de forma correcta y—

-Lo hicieron, en parte… -volvió a interrumpir- el que me haya enamorado de Kotori, de una mujer, no tiene nada de malo o _incorrecto_

-No quise decir que era malo… ¡sólo no era lo que esperábamos para ti! –se puso de pie el hombre

-¡Pues siento no ser lo que ustedes esperaban! –gritó de vuelta. Todas esas horribles emociones que había logrado olvidar gracias a su novia y amigas volvieron, pero esta vez era diferente- pero ya me aburrí de vivir en base a sus expectativas

-Umi…

-De todas formas, ya ni siquiera tengo padres ¿o me equivoco? –miró con tristeza a su progenitor, pero se desconcertó al ver al hombre que siempre fue tan orgulloso y fuerte estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas

-No digas eso, por favor –se acercó lentamente a ella, pero por cada paso que daba Umi retrocedía otro- siempre… siempre seré tu padre

-No se notó la última vez que te vi –espetó

-Umi por favor… debes entender que tanto tu como yo fuimos criados en una familia conservadora, tradicional, a la antigua… -su padre pasó sus manos por su cara y pelo- estoy intentando ser lo más abierto y comprensivo sobre todo este tema, de verdad intento entenderte en ese sentido. Pero por favor también intenta entenderme a mí

-… -Umi apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Quería seguir enojada, indignada, molesta, pero no podía, su padre tenía razón. Podía notar en su mirada que de verdad estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con ella- está bien

El hombre se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a su hija para que se sentara junto a él, lo cual hizo. Ambos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, pensando y tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿De verdad… aceptaras mi relación con Kotori? –preguntó con un poco de miedo

-Sí –respondió el hombre- ¿pero podría pedirte una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa? –alzó una ceja

-Podrían… tu y ella… frente a mi… mantener su contacto… ya sabes… -vio como el hombre se removió en su lugar- aún no estoy… listo… para ver a mi hija… besarse… con otra mujer…

-Entiendo… lo haré –respondió la peli azul- de todas formas no me gusta ser muy afectuosa frente a otros… es vergonzoso

-Eso lo sacaste de mi –se rió el hombre, Umi sonrió un poco

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que su padre volvió a hablar.

-Perdón… por no defenderte de tu madre

-Está bien… -Umi apretó su mandíbula, tomó mucho aire antes de soltar- ¿ella… aún…?

-Según ella… no tiene hijas –respondió el hombre- he intentado hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero nada he logrado

-Ya veo –unas ganas de llorar la inundaron, pero se contuvo

Se volvieron a sumir en un silencio. Aunque este tampoco duró demasiado ya que llamaron a la puerta, entonces recordó que Kotori vendría a cenar. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

-¡Umi-chan! –su alegre novia la abrazó en cuanto la vio y besó de forma fugaz sus labios

-Hola Kotori –se sentía mejor teniendo a su novia allí con ella

-Mira traje comida de esa tienda nue…va –se quedó callada al ver al padre de su novia sentado en el sofá

El hombre se puso de pie y Kotori se tensó en su lugar. Umi notó el incomodo intercambio de miradas así que intervino.

-Kotori… -no estaba segura de que decir, por lo que tomo una de las bolsas en que llevaba la cena- vamos a dejar esto en la cocina

La siguió sin decir palabra. Dejaron las cosas sobre la mesita de la cocina, Kotori la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó la diseñadora en voz baja

-Sí, vino a disculparse –Umi miró fijamente a su novia para ver su reacción

-Oh no me lo esperaba –respondió con genuina sorpresa para casi enseguida volver a tener un semblante preocupado- ¿y cómo va todo?

-Bien –sonrió levemente

Umi le explicó brevemente todo lo hablado hasta el momento en que llegó, la peli gris se quedó pensando un momento antes de sonreírle y decirle que la esperaría en su habitación para que hablaran tranquilos. Pese a lo dicho Umi notó que no quería dejarla sola, pero prefirió no decirlo, ya que si quería hablar a solas con su padre.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba su padre sentado esperando.

-Ella… -empezó a decir al notar que su hija volvió sola

-Quiere darnos privacidad –respondió sentándose donde antes había estado

-Que considerado de su parte

-Si…

Otro silencio prolongado más.

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas con ella… una vez que… ya sabes…? –intentó seguir la conversación el hombre

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –Umi sonrió con ternura- me apoyó en todo lo ocurrido, no me quiso dejar mucho tiempo sola jeje. Le debo mucho, a ella y a Maki y Eli

-Ellas son muy buenas amigas –sonrió su padre algo triste- y novia

-Las mejores –le dio el mismo tipo de sonrisa

-Me costó encontrarte, ya que no estabas viviendo donde antes –comentó

-Eso es porque no tendría como pagar ese departamento por mi propia cuenta…

-Oh

-Eli me ofreció vivir con ella y acepte

-¿Este es su departamento?

-Sí

-Realmente… no hemos sido para nada justos contigo, ni con quienes decidiste rodearte

-No

-De verdad nunca me di cuenta el cómo te sentías con respecto a ser la heredera, el cómo veías que manipulábamos tu vida casi por completo –el hombre sujeto sus manos con fuerza- nunca pensé que habíamos puesto tanta carga sobre ti

-…

-Y ahora –la miró fijamente- ¿qué harás?

-Prácticamente no soy ya una Sonoda… -se rió amargamente- Después de todo ese apellido es del lado materno

-…

-Creo que ahora me toca ser libre –cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás- después de superar todas esas cosas negativas que sentía, me di cuenta que ahora podía hacer lo que quisiese, no necesitaba convertirme en la heredera del Dojo Sonoda, podía dedicarme a conocer distintos lugares como me gustaría. Seguir la línea de literatura, tal vez ser profesora… je. Es raro ya que nunca antes me había planteado el que haría si no tuviese que heredar el Dojo

-Ya veo –se sentó mejor y puso una mano sobre la de su hija-sea lo que sea, intentaré apoyarte en lo que más pueda

-Gracias… -le dio una débil sonrisa

Retiró su mano y volvió el silencio.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya –se puso de pie

-De acuerdo –se levantó también y lo acompaño hasta la salida

Umi le abrió la puerta y se quedaron en la entrada sin decir nada.

-¿Harás algo respecto a… mi madre? –preguntó la peli azul

-Seguiré intentando –soltó un pesado suspiro, agotado- pero sabes tan bien como yo como es ella

-Sí…

-Umi… yo…

-Papá… gracias por esto –dijo con sinceridad- significa mucho para mí que vinieras e intentaras arreglar las cosas

-Por supuesto –le sonrió- nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Su padre se fue, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, soltó una gran cantidad de aire. Con ambas manos refregó su cara. Simplemente no había estado preparada para algo así, deba por perdido a sus padres, pero al parecer no era así, al menos con uno de ellos. Se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos abrazar su cabeza y hacer que se apoyara en algo blando. Claro que no duró mucho su sorpresa ya que sabía que su novia la estaba consolando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad

-Mejor de lo que esperaba –respondió, se abrazó más a su novia

-Me alegro –acarició su cabello

Se mantuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que la menor se comenzó a cansar un poco de la posición en la que estaba. Por lo que se separó y le indicó que la siguiera hasta un sillón, donde se volvieron a sentar y acomodar.

-Kotori… -la llamó con suavidad y una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿estuviste espiándonos?

-¿Q-Qué? Claro que no –dijo indignada

-¿No? –se rió la peli azul

-… -Kotori se sonrojó- tenía miedo de que se pelearan

-Gracias –Umi se separó del abrazó y la beso en los labios

La peli gris infló sus mejillas, que estaban de un tono rojizo. Se separó de ella por completo y le dijo que fuesen a calentar la cena. Umi se rió y la siguió.

Después de cenar la pareja se cambió de ropa a sus pijamas y se acostaron. No mucho después de que iniciara, Umi sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Kotori notó esto un poco después y se alarmó.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró Umi a su novia- es extraño, pero no puedo dejar de llorar…

-¿De verdad? -Kotori la abrazó con más fuerza- sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea

-Lo estoy y lo sé –le sonrió- de verdad no me siento triste ni mal… pero sólo necesito llorar supongo. Tan solo quédate a mi lado

Kotori se sonrojo, pero sonrió feliz.

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió alegremente

* * *

Nozomi se levantó de la comodidad de la cama de Eli, quien seguía dormida. Era su quinto día en la casa de sus suegros y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus tratos, que no eran malos, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero tanta atención la hacía sentir avergonzada.

-Buenos días Nozomi-san -saludó la hermana menor de Eli, Alisa

-Buenos días Alisa-chan -se le acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo. La menor de los Ayase era muy de tacto

Ambas fueron hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Nozomi quería hacer algo especial para su novia, quien había estado siendo victima de burlas y bromas durante su estadía, se sentía un poco mal por ello, así que buscó una forma para compensarlo. Compró la tarde anterior una tartaleta de chocolate, preparó algo de café, calentó tostadas, acomodó todo en una bandeja y subió hasta la habitación de la rubia. Entró con cuidado y dejó la bandeja a un lado, para despertar a su novia.

-Elicchi -llamó con suavidad

No reaccionaba por lo que optó por algo más "drástico". Se acercó más a la rubia, se sentó sobre ella, esta soltó un gruñido. Se inclinó sobre la menor y con suavidad besó la cara de esta. Primero la frente, luego nariz y siguió así, pero evitando siempre los labios. Lentamente Eli abrigó sus ojos y notó que su novia la estaba despertando de una manera maravillosa, se rió y sujetó la cara de esta y la besó en los labios.

-Al fin despiertas -se rió Nozomi al separarse

-Buenos días -saludo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días -la volvió a besar

Nozomi se bajó de la cama y fue a buscar el desayuno. Eli al ver la bandeja se incorporó de golpe, sorprendida por la atención.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-Una forma de compensar todos los malos tratos por estos días -Nozomi se le acercó y le besó la frente

-Eres la mejor -el entusiasmo infantil de Eli siempre enternecía a la pelimorada

-Come antes de que se enfríe

No tuvo que repetirlo para que la rubia comenzara a comer lo preparado. Eli le pidió que se acostara junto a ella, para disfrutar las dos del delicioso desayuno que preparó. Al principio no quiso, pero luego cedió ante la insistencia de la bailarina.

Después de desayunar bajaron a lavar las cosas, allí se encontraron con los dueños de casa, quienes las saludaron cordialmente. Al rato de dejar todo limpio Eli fue a comprar unas cosas que le encargó su madre.

Al volver y dejar todo en la cocina escuchó una risa. Con curiosidad fue hasta donde estaba su madre y Nozomi riendo.

-Aquí Eli hizo un poco de lodo y robo un poco de azúcar, lo mezcló y comió pensando que podría saber igual que el chocolate

Nozomi soltó otra carcajada. Eli miraba completamente la escena, se tornó completamente roja.

-!MAMÁ!

.

-Elicchi no te enojes -Nozomi picaba con su dedo la mejilla de su novia, quien estaba molesta por las constantes burlas

La rubia siguió ignorándola, manteniendo su semblante frío y serio.

-Elicchi... -Nozomi la abrazó con fuerza- háblame

-Nozomi sueltame... -fue lo único que dijo

En ese momento la mayor entendió que su novia de verdad estaba muy molesta. Suspiró

-Haré lo que sea, si dejas de lado tu enojo -le dijo sin soltarla

-... -Eli la miró- ¿Lo que sea?

-Sí

-Entonces quiero que dejes de ayudar a mis padres a humillarme -Eli no la mirada con enfado, sólo dolida

-Por supuesto, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así -la besó cerca de los labios

Eli sonrió y le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez si apunto a los labios.

Siguieron intercambiando unos cuantos besos hasta que las llamaron a comer. Bajaron tomadas de la mano y se sentaron una junto a la otra. La comida transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos. Una vez que terminaron Eli y su madre fueron a lavar, mientras que su padre y Nozomi se quedaron platicando. Aún así la rubia podía oír lo que decían.

-Dime Nozomi-san -habló su padre- ¿nuestra hija de verdad ha sido una buena pareja? Ella puede ser muy fría y difícil de llevar después de todo

-Ella... -Eli se tensó- ha sido la mejor novia que jamás podría haber pedido o imaginado

La sinceridad con la que dijo aquellas palabras llenaron a la rubia de un cálido sentimiento, tenía ganas de correr y besar a su novia en ese mismo instante, pero resistió la tentación.

-¿Ah sí? -inquirió su padre

-A tenido una increíble paciencia conmigo, ha creído en mi como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, no se rindió incluso después del daño que le hice -se hizo una breve pausa- Elicchi de verdad es lo mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese podido pedir

La rubia esta vez no se contuvo y cedió ante las hermosas palabras dichas.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde la visita de su padre y uno desde que Eli había vuelto junto a Nozomi. El mismo día que llegó la rubia Umi le contó lo ocurrido.

Ese día todas se habían reunido para aprovechar lo último que les quedaban de vacaciones de verano.

-Elicchi de bebe era muy adorable –contaba Nozomi sobre su estadía en la casa de los Ayeas, para disgusto y vergüenza de la rubia

-¡Nozomi ya basta de esas historias! –se quejó por milésima vez Eli

-No le hagas caso –habló Maki con una sonrisa- tu sigue contando

-El padre de Elicchi insistió en que ella debía atenderme en todo lo que quería –se rió la peli morada- por lo que la tuve de sirvienta durante estos días

-Me lo pagaras –murmuraba la rubia, sonrojada y casi molesta

El grupo de amigas seguía riendo con anécdotas, todas tranquilas y sin mayores preocupaciones por el momento más que seguir esforzándose estudiando y trabajando. Las cosas realmente estaban mucho mejor, todo lo malo ocurrido en el verano quedaba atrás. Ahora solo debían esperar al mañana con los brazos abiertos.

Se comenzaba a hacer tarde por lo que se despidieron, pero antes de que se separaran.

-Recuerden –habló Eli- que en dos semanas más… Umi está de cumpleaños

Todas miraron a la peli azul con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Umi tembló de miedo.

* * *

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado c_****_: _**

**_Muuuuuchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia después de... más de un año (hasta a mi me sorprende y mucho) así que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. _**

_rebe: muchas gracias y que bueno que te gustara c: _

_Teveo: si verdad? tambien me cuesta un poco creerlo_

_unfanmas: ;) ;) _

_Kayle: jajaja estaba inspirada(? naah tuve tiempo jaja. Lemmon... ;) _

_Danael chan: jeje que bueno que te gustara. Umi tiene que aceptar lo suyo con Eli(?. Jajaja sobrevivio... a penas :v_

_kohitsucchi tru: jajaja esta toda plumada Kotorra aun... por ahora ;). Jajaja muchas gracias, obvio nicomaki sin pelea seria como nozoeli sin den den deeeen o parfait xD. No creo que haya segunda parte pero si hare cap extras (no lemmons xD) si caxo tu tranki :v Tambien soy shipper de ucchimorin xD y sip seguire por aqui_

_**Olvide agregar que amm se supone que el prox cap sería el último... se supone xD. tal vez agregue algo más :v**_

_**Lo que si está abierta la sugerencia de hacer caps extra. por ejemplo de algo que haya pasado y no lo explique o desde el "punto de vista" de kotonozonico, etc. **_

_**Muchas gracias otra vez por el apoyo, me hace de verdad muy feliz.**_

_**PD: estoy super ansiosa por empezar a escribir el siguiente fic x3**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Último capitulo... no se que mas decir honestamente, además de dar las gracias, pero lo haré al final del cap. _**

**_Algo que esperaban mucho xD este cap tiene contenido M, ESTAN ADVERTIDOS._**

* * *

Umi despertó sabiendo que sería un muy largo y agotador día. Era viernes, para muchos al fin el fin de semana para poder descansar, salir, volver a sus casas, etc. Para Umi, era el inicio de su tortura. El día miércoles se la pasó recibiendo felicitaciones-amenazas por su cumpleaños, ni siquiera su novia fue discreta a la hora de advertirle sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños que realizarían.

Pese a todo, aún tenía la esperanza de que fuese algo moderado y sólo le dijeron esas cosas para asustarla.

Se levantó, se bañó, se vistió y terminó de arreglar sus cosas para salir. Había arreglado una cita con su padre para tomar desayuno juntos. El día de su cumpleaños la llamó para felicitarla y preguntar si podían juntarse cuando tuviese tiempo y ya que tuvo la gran fortuna de no tener clases los viernes aceptó la invitación para ese día.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al café donde se juntarían, desde la vez que apareció en su departamento de forma inesperada no lo había vuelto ver. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no estaba aunque sea un poco nerviosa por volver a verlo, le daba miedo que todo lo que hablaron la última vez fuese una mentira o cambiara de parecer. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real y su padre de verdad quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

Después de 20 minutos llegó a su destino. Avanzando notó que su padre ya la estaba esperando, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegó 10 minutos antes, no pudo evitar reírse, ambos eran más parecidos de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Buenos días –saludo un poco formal.

-Buenos días- él la saludo de la misma manera, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, casi imperceptible.

Los dos entraron al café, fueron a sentarse y esperaron a que alguna mesera los atendiera.

-¿Cómo te ha ido estas semanas en la universidad? ¿Se ve muy complicado el semestre? –su padre se acomodó bien en el asiento.

-Ha estado un poco más relajado que el anterior –hizo una pausa- creo que este semestre no será tan duro en cuanto a la cantidad de libros que debemos leer y analizar, pero si lo será en otros aspectos, aunque no es algo que me preocupe demasiado.

-Es bueno saber que te sientes confiada en que te seguirá yendo bien – la voz de su padre dejó denotar cierto orgullo.

-Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, cuando su padre iba a hablar fue interrumpido por la mesera preguntándoles su orden, ambos pidieron y la joven se retiró. Otro silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

-¿Cómo… han estado las cosas por allá? –preguntó Umi, removiéndose un poco en su lugar.

-No muchos cambios –el hombre juntó sus manos apretándolas un poco- tu madre sigue dando clases, yo también, casi no hablamos. Si alguien pregunta por ti ella ignora por completo la pregunta.

-Oh –fue todo lo que dijo la joven.

No era algo que no esperaría, pero aun así le dolió un poco, pero estaba bien, de cierta manera la hacía sentir mejor. Sabía que poco a poco el dolor que le provocó el rechazo de su familia, especialmente de su madre, se desvanecía. Algún día dejaría esos sentimientos de culpa, tristeza entre otros atrás y podría hacer su vida de forma plena. Por el momento se conformaba con dar esos pequeños pasos de bebe.

-Yo mismo he intentado hablarle del tema, pero no hay caso.

-Está bien –Umi negó con la cabeza- no necesitas seguir haciéndolo, ella ya tomó su decisión y yo la mía.

-… -su padre la miró fijamente por varios segundo antes de responder- ya veo, está bien, si es eso lo que tú quieres.

-Gracias.

Poco después apareció la mesera con sus órdenes. Comieron en silencio, no era algo incomodo, de hecho se sentía extrañamente familiar. Cuando solía quedarse a solas con su padre todas las comidas eran así, en silencio e interrumpidas solamente por algún comentario o pregunta por parte de su progenitor.

-¿Harás algo para celebrar tu cumpleaños? –rompió el silencio su padre una vez más.

-Sí, las chicas me organizaran una fiesta hoy –de sólo recordar la dichosa fiesta le daban ganas de encerrarse en su departamento.

-Eso está muy bien, debes festejar los días importantes como estos –su padre le dio una pequeña sonrisa- pero se responsable con lo que hacen.

-Lo sé, no somos muy imprudentes.

-Muy bien.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. La mente de la joven divagó por una idea que había tenido no hace mucho tiempo y necesitaría el apoyo de su padre para llevarla a cabo. Abrió la boca un par de veces para decirle, pero la cerraba rápidamente. Al cuarto intentó logró hablar.

-Hay algo… que me gustaría… pedirte –no levantó su mirada de la taza frente a ella.

-¿Qué cosa? –el dejó de comer para prestarle atención.

-Quiero… -tomó una boconada de aire- quiero ir a la casa a buscar mis cosas.

Su padre la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Y quieres que yo la saque de casa para que puedas ir tranquila? –habló con un tono amable, o al menos amable para alguien como él.

-No, todo lo contrario –Umi se mordió el labio- quiero que esté allí cuando vaya, necesito… verla una última vez y… tal vez es estúpido lo que estoy pidiendo, lo sé pero—

-Umi –le cortó con voz fuerte, la joven lo miró preocupada, pero él le sonrió- entiendo lo que pides, no creo que sea estúpido, te ayudaré.

-Genial –se sentía muy aliviada al saber que su padre la ayudaría- muchas gracias.

-Tú dime cuando quieres ir y tendré listo todo.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-No hay problema, pero dime una cosa.

Umi lo quedó mirando, esperando la pregunta.

-Una vez que vayas a buscar tus cosas… ¿no piensas volver nunca más a la casa?

-Esa es la idea –lo miró directamente a los ojos- quiero dejar atrás esa parte que es como veneno en mi vida, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es cortando todo de raíz.

-Ya veo.

Terminaron de comer y pagaron para luego irse del lugar, caminaron sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, hablando de cualquier tema, aunque predominaba más el silencio. Cuando eran casi a la 1 de la tarde se despidieron. Caminó tranquilamente hasta su departamento, donde se relajaría hasta que llegara Maki, la tarde la pasaría junto a ella y Eli, hace mucho tiempo que no estaban solo las tres y encontraban necesario darse ese tiempo.

Al llegar a su hogar Eli la llamó a la habitación, allí la rubia había puesto una mesita con vasos, jugo y algunos platillos.

-Maki traerá sushi y pizza –le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Terminaremos enfermas del estomago al final del día –se rió Umi, quien se acercó para ayudarle a acomodar las cosas.

-Al final del día estaremos festejando –le guiñó y se rió la mayor, Umi le siguió.

En cuanto terminaron de ordenar la cama sonó el timbre, Eli fue a abrir y poco después volvió junto a la pelirroja. Se saludaron y acomodaron en la cama, Maki acomodó la caja con sushis en la mesita que Eli puso y se sirvieron jugo.

-Me sorprende que sea solo jugo –se burló Maki.

-No necesitamos beber ahora, más tarde tendremos más que suficiente –se rió Eli.

-Te has vuelto una alcohólica –Umi la miró con seriedad, pero las tres sabían que no lo decía enserio.

-Alguien tiene que ser la mala influencia –la rubia sonrió con cierta malicia.

-En nuestro caso es Nozomi –se volvió a burlar Maki.

-¡Hey! Puedo ser mala influencia por mi propia cuenta –la rubia infló sus mejillas.

-Si claro –Umi pincho una de sus infladas mejillas, luego se dio cuenta de algo, miró a su alrededor antes de posar su vista en Maki- ¿y la pizza?

-La hice a pedido, llegará aquí en unos 15 minutos –las dos mayores asintieron, entendiendo la situación- sería demasiado para mi sola venir con una caja grande de sushi y de pizza.

-Cierto, cierto –la peliazul le sonrió- gracias.

-No es gran cosa –la menor tomó una pieza de sushi y se la llevó a la boca.

Las tres siguieron comiendo y hablando sobre su primera semana de clases. La pelirroja les explicaba que este año se le vendrían las cosas difíciles, así que estaría bastante ocupada estudiando, lo cual le preocupaba un poco ya que quería seguir componiendo. Eli por otro lado ya estaba en su penúltimo año y tenía más proyectos que exámenes, pero no significaba que le consumiera menos tiempo, sólo que podía hacerlo a su ritmo. Mientras hablaban llegó la pizza, quien Umi fue a buscar. Una vez que volvió la letrista les contó sobre su mañana con su padre y la petición que le hizo.

-¿Segura que quieres ir a ese lugar? ¿Y verla? –Maki la miraba con mucha seriedad.

-Si estoy segura de querer hacerlo –Umi la miró igual de seria. Suspiró- sólo necesito tiempo para mentalizarme a lo que me espera.

-Nada muy bueno de seguro –respondió la menor- pero está bien, es tu decisión y te apoyaremos, ¿verdad Eli?

-Cierto, sabes que con nosotras contaras siempre –Eli le dio una leve sonrisa, a diferencia de Maki, su miraba dejaba ver con mayor facilidad su preocupación.

-Gracias chicas.

-Si quieres te acompañamos –agregó la bailarina- ya sabes, para apoyo moral.

-No estoy segura…

-No entraremos contigo, ni nada –Maki intervino- te esperamos afuera o a una cuadra si quieres, es sólo para que sepas que cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, nos tendrás cerca.

-… -la peliazul meditó un poco la respuesta, definitivamente sería un poco, mucho, más aliviador saber que sus mejores amigas estarían con ella en caso de cualquier eventualidad- creo que aceptare su compañía, creo que definitivamente me haría sentir más segura.

-Entonces está decidido –Maki tomó otra pieza de sushi.

Siguieron hablando de diferentes cosas, como sus familias, cosas que les habían pasado durante la semana, sus parejas, etc.

-Niko-chan me dijo que sus hermanos han estado preguntando por mi y si iré a visitarlos algún fin de semana.

-¿Iras? –preguntó Eli llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca.

-Tal vez –la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco- no es gran cosa de todas formas, digo… ir a conocer a un lugar nuevo no suena mal.

-Sí, claro que es por eso –se rió Umi.

-No tiene naaada que ver con que los hermanos de Niko te agraden –Eli también se burló.

-¡C-Cállense! –Maki se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

El par mayor siguió burlándose de la compositora, hasta que cambiaron el tema una vez más.

-¿Y has pensado en lo que quieres hacer de ahora en adelante? –preguntó Eli.

-Honestamente, no mucho, pero… -Umi miró al techo.

-¿Pero? –inquirieron las otras dos jóvenes.

-Quiero viajar –sonrió- quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer otros lugares y aprender muchas cosas de allí.

-Suena bien –habló la pelirroja- ¿pero lo harás?

-Quiero, pero debo admitir que me da algo de miedo y tristeza dejar a las personas que quiero.

-Oh vamos, tampoco es como que te irás para siempre, ¿cierto? –la mirada de la rubia se entristeció al pronunciar esa última palabra.

-Claro que no –sonrió la peliazul.

-Entonces yo digo que lo hagas, que te arriesgues –Maki le sonrió.

-De todas formas todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo –Eli puso una mano sobre su hombro- tienes todo este año y el próximo para meditar el tema.

-Cierto, por ahora me concentraré en mantener mis calificaciones y poder seguir haciendo un buen trabajo como letrista.

-¡Así se habla!

Las tres chicas siguieron compartiendo y disfrutando de su compañía.

.

Llegaron cerca a las 10 al departamento de Niko, donde las demás ya estaban allí. Se saludaron, terminaron de arreglarse y partieron hasta el local donde habían hecho una reservación para celebrar el cumpleaños de Umi. Cuando estuvieron lista se subieron a un van que consiguió Tsubasa; ella y Honoka tenían unas pulseras que las identificaban como las conductoras designadas, por lo que tendrían para beber cualquier cosa sin alcohol a mitad de precio. A las 11 llegaron al bar, donde un mesero las llevó hasta el lado VIP que habían reservado, esa área estaba en un segundo piso, el cual tenía vista a todo lo que ocurría en la parte de abajo ya que una de las paredes sólo estaba hasta la mitad, y para que personas que no querían entraran allí, había una puerta con cerrojo. Todas se acomodaron alrededor de una mesa redonda y grande, luego ordenaron su primera ronda de tragos.

-¿Quién será la primera en embriagarse? -le susurró Tsubasa al oído a Honoka.

-No seas mala Tsuba-chan –se rió Honoka- aunque yo creo que… Maki-chan, ella no tolera muy bien el alcohol.

-Ohh interesante apuesta, yo voy por Kotori, ella casi nunca bebe, así que es posible que se embriague con facilidad.

-¿Quién gane invita la comida favorita a la otra? –sonrió la pelinaranja.

-Seguro –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto hablan en secreto ustedes dos? –Niko las interrumpió.

-No estés celosa Niko-chan –Honoka se levantó y abrazó a la pelinegra- si quieres podemos secretear juntas también.

-¡Suéltame! –Niko logró zafarse del abrazo de la menor, quien solo se rió y volvió a su lugar- te estás juntando demasiado con Nozomi.

-¿Nikocchi pidió castigo? –la nombrada le dio una sonrisa que heló a la pelinegra.

-¡No! –respondió fuerte y rápido.

-Así me gusta –la mayor volvió su atención a Umi con quien habían estado hablando sobre literatura.

Maki y Kotori hablaban sobre un curso de primeros auxilios que decidió tomar la peligris. Por otra parte Niko y Eli discutían por unos pasos de baile que la pelinegra estaba aprendiendo para su nueva canción, que según Eli, la harían ver aún más infantil de lo normal.

Pasaron conversando como grupo completo y a veces se dividían, el ambiente siempre siendo ameno y tranquilo, sin contar una que otra disputa que siempre tenía a Niko, Honoka y/o Nozomi. Ya a la tercera ronda de tragos, algunas tomaron un poco más de confianza y los temas de conversación se volvieron más juguetones y atrevidos.

-Yo digo que es hora de que Eli nos enseñe como bailar –la voz de Niko sonó con fuerza. Todas las presentes posaron su mirada en la rubia, quien miraba a todas desconcertada.

-¡Pero si sabes bailar! –se quejó.

-Claro que sé bailar, pero a algún baile algo más… atrevido –la sonrisa de la pelinegra era muy juguetona- ¿Digo, no siempre eres tan santita para bailar verdad? Al menos por lo que he oído

-¿Quieres aprender a bailar así para por fin hacerle un baile decente a Maki? –peleó de vuelta la rubia, quien tenía su cara muy roja.

-Tal vez ambas nos equivocamos con quienes se embriagarían primero –susurró Honoka a su novia.

-Así parece, aunque no me quejo, esto está divertido –se rió bajito- además, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver a Nozomi avergonzada.

La pelinaranja miró hacia la susodicha, quien estaba mirando la discusión de su mejor amiga y novia con una notoria vergüenza, y no era la única, Maki estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-¡De todas formas yo le bailo mejor a Maki que tu a Nozomi! –continuaba la discusión.

-¡JA! Apuesto que Maki ni siquiera te ha visto bailar –Eli puso sus manos en su cadera y la miró desafiante.

-¡Maki! –la pelirroja dio un saltito en su lugar, miró a su novia con un poco de temor- ¡Dile que bailo bien y de forma muy sensual!

-… -Maki se tornó completamente roja. Aunque quisiera responder sabía que no era conveniente hacerlo, Niko jamás le había bailado, y si decía eso de seguro la mataba.

-Su silencio dice todo –se burló Eli.

Niko frunció el ceño, tomó su vaso que tenía un poco más de la mitad, se tomó el contenido de una sola vez y bajó el vaso con fuerza. Se puso de pie y tomó de la muñeca a su novia.

-¡Les voy a demostrar que bailo mejor y más sensual que Eli! –jaló de la muñeca a Maki. La pelirroja podía jurar que su cerebro dejó de funcionar varios segundos.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –Eli hizo lo mismo que Niko, se terminó el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo y empujó a Nozomi consigo hasta la pista de baile.

-¡E-Espera Elichi! –La pelimorada estaba totalmente avergonzada y no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a la idea de su novia y su mejor amiga.

Las cuatro chicas se fueron hasta la pista de baile, aunque con dificultad ya que dos de ellas intentaban persuadirlas de que no lo hicieran, sin ningún éxito.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? –preguntó Umi, mirando a las demás personas en la mesa, cuyas miradas de vergüenza y sorpresa reflejaban la suya.

-N-No estoy segura –se rió de forma nerviosa Kotori.

-¿Por qué estamos dejando pasar esta oportunidad? –se puso de pie Honoka- ¡esto será un excelente material para extorsionar!

-¿Quieres que te maten si se enteran que las grabaste? –preguntó Umi.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr –sonrió la pelinaranja.

La joven se puso de pie, sacó su celular y se acercó hasta donde estaba la baranda del segundo piso. Kotori quedó mirando a su mejor amiga como se reía e intentaba mantener su celular quieto para grabar. A la peligris le ganó la curiosidad y su lado travieso, por lo que se levantó y fue junto a su mejor amiga.

-¿Kotori?- la llamó Umi al ver que se iba, al ver lo que hacía su novia soltó un suspiro- se meterán en problemas.

-Deja que se diviertan, no es algo que se ve todos los días –Tsubasa se puso de pie igualmente- además, debes admitir que se deben ver muy divertidas en estos momentos.

Umi vio como la castaña también fue donde las chicas que se estaban riendo e intentando grabar. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Desde la parte de arriba podían ver muy bien la pista de baile y como bailaban todos abajo, no fue difícil dar con sus cuatro amigas ya que pese a la gran cantidad de personas, llamaban algo la atención.

Eli y Nozomi bailaban de forma más sincronizada y juguetona, mientras que Maki y Niko se veían un poco más sensuales, al menos la pelinegra que era quien de verdad estaba bailando, Maki solo la tenía de la cintura y se movía un poco.

-Siento que lo hacen bien y a la vez hacen el ridículo –comento la peliazul.

Las otras tres soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario. Después de un par de minutos las cuatro jóvenes volvieron a sus asientos y dejaron tranquila a las dos parejas bailando.

Continuaron conversando sobre sus planes para el año. Tsubasa les contó sobre una posible película en la cual le pidieron que fuese parte, ella se negó pero aceptó ser parte del soundtrack. También les contaron que posiblemente dentro del año se irían a vivir juntas, tanto Kotori y Umi las felicitaron. Poco después aparecieron las 4 jóvenes restantes.

-¿Se divirtieron bailando? –Tsubasa preguntó con cierta malicia.

Ninguna respondió, se sentaron en sus lugares y se quedaron mirando a cualquier lugar menos a la cara de alguna de sus amigas, esto provocó una oleada de risas por parte de las demás.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes que cualquiera de las cuatro chicas se unieran a la conversación de forma normal, la primera en recuperarse fue Nozomi.

Honoka pidió la quinta ronda para beber, sólo que esta vez ninguno de los pedidos tenía alcohol. Poco después de llegados los tragos, Kotori se puso de pie e invitó a Umi para hacer lo mismo, quien la miró con curiosidad pero la siguió de todas maneras. La peligris la guió hasta el primer piso, donde la tomó de la mano y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Bailemos, Umi-chan –la jaló hasta la muchedumbre.

-¿Bailar? –la peliazul miraba a su alrededor sorprendida.

Una vez que encontraron un buen lugar, Kotori se detuvo, la acercó a ella y comenzó a bailar, no era un baile como el de Eli o Niko, algo lo cual agradecía internamente la letrista.

-Vamos Umi-chan, muévete –se rió la peligris.

-N-No me gusta bailar –le respondió algo sonrojada.

-No importa, sólo sigue mi ritmo.

La letrista hizo lo que le pidió y poco a poco fue cediendo y dejándose llevar por la música.

Después de bastante rato bailando volvieron junto a las demás, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un pastel en el centro de la mesa y las chicas esperándolas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Umi! –gritaron todas.

Umi miró a todas completamente pillada fuera de guardia, ya ni recordaba que estaban en ese lugar en primer lugar para celebrar su cumpleaños. Todas se le acercaron, dándole un abrazo cada una, sin darse cuenta de que Maki y Eli se pusieron cada una a un lado suyo, cuando le dio el último abrazo a Niko sintió un golpe en la cara, un golpe cremoso y dulce. Umi se quedó completamente quieta hasta que sintió que escurría el pastel de su cara, con sus manos se limpio el área de los ojos, los abrió con cuidado y miró a su alrededor, no pudo evitar el ponerse a reír, y pronto se le unieron las demás.

Siguieron compartiendo hasta cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, cuando decidieron irse. Primero pasaron a dejar a Honoka, luego Maki, seguido por Umi y Eli.

-Gracias por todo otra vez –Umi les dijo desde la puerta de la van.

-Ya deja de agradecer –Niko le sonreía.

-Nos vemos otro día –se despidieron. Avanzaron hasta el departamento, pero pronto notó que Eli había dejado de caminar- ¿Eli?

-Adelántate, olvide pedirle a Nozomi algo –la rubia se devolvió. Umi la miró un instante antes de seguir su camino.

Umi entró al departamento y dejó sus cosas a un lado, decidió darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a alcohol que le quedó impregnado. Al terminar se fue a su habitación para ponerse el pijama, mientras se cambiaba escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, no le dio mayor importancia ya que sabía que era Eli. Pronto sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

-¿Eli? –Umi se giró.

-Nop –Kotori le sonreía desde la puerta, que cambió a una expresión de timidez- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto –Umi aun sorprendida se le acercó- amm… qué… ¿Y Eli?

-Se fue a mi departamento con Nozomi-chan –se rió de forma nerviosa.

-Esas dos -Umi suspiró- ¿Acaso no se pueden aguantar—

-De hecho –la interrumpió, la joven se sonrojó- yo le pedí a Eli-chan si podía irse con Nozomi-chan.

-¿Tu se lo pediste? –la peliazul cada vez se sorprendía más- ¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¿Si? –la miró avergonzada.

-… -Umi se le acercó y la besó- gracias.

Kotori le pidió bañarse también, le pasó todo toalla y fue hasta su habitación para acomodar las cosas y dormir las dos. 20 minutos después Kotori a pareció en la habitación ya con su pijama puesto, el cual Umi no pudo evitar quedar mirando, era un short color café muy claro y una polera de tirantes del mismo color; la peliazul se mordió el labio.

-Eso fue refrescante –Kotori se sentó a su lado se hizo hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, levantando un poco su busto.

-Aah… sí –Umi desvió su mirada, tratando de mantenerse calmada. Maldijo lo que quedaba de alcohol en su cuerpo- está haciendo calor incluso en estas fechas.

-¿Pasa algo Umi-chan? –Kotori puso una mano sobre su hombro- no me has querido mirar.

-No es nada –la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, tomó la mano que puso sobre su hombro y la estrechó.

-¿Segura? –la peligris se le acercó más.

-Sí…

**-Contenido M-**

Sin esperar más se besaron. Empezaron con algo lento, pero largo, luego fueron besos cortados por sus risas. Poco a poco sus besos fueron subiendo en intensidad, se hicieron más largos y se aventuraron a ser más traviesas con sus lenguas. Umi empujó con cuidado a su novia hasta quedar recostada sobre la cama, con cuidado se posicionó sobre ella.

-E-Espera –Kotori puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando empujarla.

-L-Lo siento yo—

Fue callada con un tierno beso.

-Tranquila, sólo quiero hacer algo –Umi retiró sobre ella, dejando que la diseñadora se incorporara- ¿Dónde está tu celular?

La peliazul le indicó la mesa de noche que tenía, miró con curiosidad cada movimiento de su novia, no le costó mucho darse cuenta que lo estaba apagando. Kotori lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y la miró, su cara se había tornado un poco más roja.

-Es que… siempre nos interrumpen de una u otra forma –le explicó avergonzada.

-Oh… -Umi no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su novia, siempre que avanzaban en _ese _sentido las interrumpían. Se rió antes de contestar- ya entiendo, está bien.

-¿No te molesta? –Kotori se volvió a acercar a ella, por lo que la arquera aprovechó para abrazarla.

-Claro que no –la besó en los labios, antes de bajar por el mentón hasta la quijada- ¿Quieres seguir?

-Sí –la voz de la peligris sonó un poco más ronca- por favor.

Volvieron a su posición inicial, besándose apasionadamente para dar paso tocar lo más posible con sus manos. Umi se separó de los labios de su novia para comenzar a bajar por su cuello plantando besos y lamidas, cuando llegó a la clavícula se detuvo miró a los ojos miel que la miraban de vuelta, Kotori asintió y eso le dio la confianza para continuar. Continuo besando por la clavícula hacia abajo, cambió hacia un costado, en las costillas siguió dando besos por sobre la tela, bajando hasta llegar a la cadera, donde continuó trazando besos de forma horizontal guiándose por la tela del short. Kotori se removió, casi sin darse cuenta la peliazul era quien estaba ahora acostada mirando a su novia hacia arriba.

-Tu turno susurró la peligris.

Kotori tomó la parte de debajo de su playera y tiró con suavidad hacia arriba, Umi levantó sus brazos y la prenda fue retirada. La besó en los labios, bajo por el cuello y siguió trazando besos en el hombro donde le dio un pequeño mordisco. Bajó hasta el abdomen, allí beso sus ligeramente marcados abdominales. Kotori pasó su dedo por debajo del short que tenía puesto y jaló un poco para abajo, Umi levantó su cadera y dejó que se lo sacara, pero en cuanto la peligris se separó un poco de ella, la abrazó y la recostó, imitó el mismo gesto para quitarle la prenda de abajo, quien accedió en cuanto se dio cuenta. Ambas estaban ahora en ropa interior, mirándose y acariciando con suavidad, se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron, volviendo a besarse. Umi pasó sus manos desde los hombros hasta la espalda, para llegar al broche del sujetador. Una vez que se lo quitó lo tiró a alguna parte, con un poco de apuro bajó desde el cuello de su novia hasta su pecho, desviándose al derecho, con su mano derecha acarició el otro apretándolo alternando entre apretones suaves y fuertes. Los jadeos de Kotori se hacían cada vez más seguidos y fuertes, pero no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que hizo que se separara un poco para ella también poder quitarle el brasier. La peligris repitió lo mismo que hizo su novia en ella, pero poniendo un poco más de rudeza en sus acciones, lo que provocó gemidos más sonoros en la peliazul.

Para no quedarse atrás, Umi bajó su mano desde su pecho, pasando por el abdomen hasta la entrepierna de su novia, allí masajeo con la punta de sus dedos, al pasar por una parte en especial Kotori soltó un sonoro gemido.

-U-Umi-chan.

Umi movió más rápido sus dedos, aún por sobre la tela, al notar que estaba mojada, metió su mano por debajo de la tela para tocar directamente. Tocó la parte más sensible y allí se dedicó a hacer movimientos circulares con la yema de sus dedos, aumentando la velocidad y presión que ejercía a cada segundo.

-Umi –Kotori se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de la arquera- ¡AH! Esp- No… ¡Umi!

La peliazul vio como Kotori se venía, tensando sus músculos para luego relajarlos. Su cara y boca entreabierta se le hacia una imagen hermosa. Retiró su mano de la entrepierna de la diseñadora y se acomodó para abrazarla.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad.

-S-Sí –respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

La abrazó y la acercó a ella. Se quedaron quietas unos minutos hasta que Kotori se removió, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sintió un ligero mordisco en el cuello que la hizo jadear. Kotori la empujo haciéndola recaer en la cama, trazó besos por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, con su lengua hizo un camino desde el medio de la clavícula hasta el ombligo, donde sus manos jugaron con los oblicuos que se marcaban levemente. Le retiró las pantis y se dedicó a acariciar la parte interna de los muslos, su boca siguió bajando hasta llegar al centro. La peligris la miró antes de proseguir, lo cual hizo una vez que Umi asintió. La diseñadora lamió el líquido que salía de la arquera, haciéndola estremecer y gemir, su lengua siguió explorando y jugando con todo lo que podía.

-Kotori… -Umi se aferró al cabello de su novia, intentando no ser muy brusca- E-Espera.

Umi hizo que se separaran un instante, con un gesto le indicó que se acercara, la besó en los labios y susurró.

-Gira en esa dirección.

Quedaron mirando la intimidad de la otra, Umi con cuidado tocó en ese lugar a Kotori, luego insertó un dedo, la peligris soltó un gruñido suave, pero pronto imitó sus acciones. No tardaron en subir el ritmo, la peliazul insertó un segundo dedo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

-S-Sí –Kotori gemía cada vez más fuerte- sigue… por favor.

Ambas continuaron sus acciones, ambas con respiración agitada y soltando gemidos. Cada vez se les hacía más difícil continuar, pero a la vez no podían parar, fue así como casi sin darse cuenta ambas terminaron. Kotori logró hacerse a un lado para no caer de golpe sobre Umi. Las dos respiraban con dificultad, y se sentían cansadas.

**-Fin contenido M-**

-¿E-Estas… bien? –preguntó una vez más la peliazul.

-M-Muy bien –le respondió casi riéndose.

Umi se incorporó y se le acercó para abrazarla, no duró mucho ya que era muy entrada la madrugada y hacia frio, se acostaron y volvieron a abrazar con fuerza, Kotori se puso la playera de Umi y esta sacó otra para ponerse.

-Gracias por todo Umi-chan –Kotori acaricio con cuidado el rostro de la letrista- no sabes cuánto te amo.

-Me hago una buena idea -la besó- ya que estoy segura que te amo tanto como tú a mí.

Kotori se acurrucó más y se rió. Lentamente el sueño se apoderó de ambas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Umi-chan –susurró Kotori- espero que cumplas muchos más.

-Y que en todos esos estés tú a mi lado.

La pareja se rindió ante el sueño.

.

Pasaron dos meses desde ese día en que celebraron su cumpleaños y todo seguía un muy buen ritmo, su relación con Kotori seguía tan increíble como desde un comienzo; sus amigas la sacaban de quicio muchas veces, pero sin ellas su vida sería demasiado aburrida; las cosas con su padre poco a poco iban mejorando, seguía siendo un hombre frío y difícil a veces de llevar, pero ambos se esforzaban por tener una mejor comunicación, incluso pasaron una tarde cenando junto a Kotori, manteniendo lo que su padre le había pedido, esa cena ni siquiera se tomaron de la mano hasta ya al final, cuando el hombre mayor se acercó a Kotori y le agradeció por haberse mantenido al lado de su hija pese todo lo ocurrido. Umi se venía haciendo la idea de que debía ir a su antigua casa a buscar las cosas, pero siempre encontraba una excusa para no llevarlo a cabo, tenía claro que se estaba mintiendo a si misma como también sabía que sus amigas le seguían la corriente, pero ya era tiempo de que todo el rodeo se terminara.

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó Eli en cuanto la vio salir de su alcoba.

-Sí, vámonos.

Las dos bajaron y salieron del edificio, afuera las estaban esperando Maki y Kotori quienes conversaban y reían. Se les acercaron, intercambiaron unos rápidos saludos.

-Ya es hora de irnos, quiero terminar rápido con esto –Umi abrió la puerta del auto, antes de subirse se acercó a Kotori y la besó- ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Te estaré esperando –le dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró a los dos segundos- tengan cuidado, ¿Si?

-Tranquila, no pasará nada malo –dijo con confianza Eli.

-Es ella quien debería cuidarse –Maki le guiñó un ojo, provocando una risita por parte de Kotori.

-¿A qué se refieren? –Umi miró la interacción de las dos con cierta curiosidad.

-Nada –Kotori le sonrió y la comenzó a empujar para que subiera al auto- súbete, ya se deben ir.

-Pero—

-Nos vemos más tarde –le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó.

Las otras dos jóvenes entraron también al vehículo, Maki lo hizo andar y se fueron.

-¿A que se referían? –preguntó Umi.

-Ya te dijo Kotori que nada –Maki la miró con una burlesca sonrisa- ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-Claro que no –la peliazul frunció el ceño levemente molesta, sólo se le hacía raro ya que Kotori le decía prácticamente todo.

-Es una tontería de la que hablábamos antes de que llegaran, nada importante –se rió la pelirroja- Eres una celosa.

Umi no respondió sólo se sonrojó, para evitar más comentarios se quedó mirando hacia afuera. El viaje transcurrió mayoritariamente en silencio, unas cuantas palabras fueron intercambiadas y la mayoría fueron dichas por Eli quien intentaban animar el ambiente. La arquera le mando a su padre un mensaje cuando faltaban 15 minutos para llegar, no pasó más de dos minutos cuando recibió un mensaje de respuesta diciendo que estaba todo listo. Maki se estacionó fuera de la casa, Umi había decidido que se mantuvieran cerca para poner sus cosas de forma rápida e irse lo antes posible. Las tres jóvenes se bajaron del auto, pero solo la peliazul fue hasta la puerta y tocó.

Umi sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho, sus manos sudaban y no podía dejarlas quieta, tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo, volvería a ver a la mujer que era su madre y que también la había tratado como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó.

-¿En qué le puedo… -reconoció la voz de su madre- …ayudar?

-… -Umi abrió los ojos y se quedaron un buen momento, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decir, como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de su madre sonaba mordaz, lo cual le dolió, pero sabía que no debía esperar otra cosa de ella.

-Busco a mi padre –respondió con voz fuerte y clara, intentando no mostrar lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

-Él no—

-Umi, al fin llegas –El padre de la peliazul apareció justo a tiempo- pasa.

-¿Qué? –espetó la mujer

-Con permiso –Umi ignoró por completo a su madre y entró a lo que solía llamar su hogar.

Fueron directo a su antigua habitación, entre los dos ordenaron las cosas que se llevaría, una vez que terminaron con eso comenzaron a llevarlas al vehículo. Mientras lo hacían su madre se mantuvo observándola todo el tiempo. Cuando tomaron las últimas cosas su madre decidió hablar.

-¿Ya terminaron? –pregunto con un tono de voz frío.

-Sí –respondió Umi, tomó un cuadro donde salía ella junto a Maki y Eli cuando iban en la escuela. Al principio pensó en simplemente irse del lugar, pero luego decidió encarar sus miedos, por lo que se paró frente a su madre.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por criarme durante tantos años –hizo una reverencia y se fue, si su madre hizo algún gesto o dijo algo, no supo y posiblemente ya nunca lo sabría.

Salió de la casa, caminó hasta el auto, no entró en razón hasta que sintió que Eli y Maki la abrazaban con fuerza. Cuando se calmó un poco y se secó las lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta que caían por su cara, se subió al auto y esperó. Eli hablaba con el padre de la peliazul y Maki puso en marcha el vehículo.

El camino de vuelta fue en silencio, esta vez Eli y Umi se fueron en la parte de atrás, la rubia tenía abrazada a la menor, quien mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el camino.

El viaje se hizo mucho más rápido, casi no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, entre Eli y Umi bajaron todas las cosas, que de todas formas no eran muchas, al terminar Maki fue a estacionar el auto y fue con ellas al departamento, el resto de la tarde la pasaron juntas hablando o simplemente viendo alguna película. Entrada la noche Umi fue hasta el balcón para hablar con Kotori, le contó todo lo ocurrido y el cómo se sentía, y al igual que las ocasiones anteriores la peligris la apoyo por completo. Antes de colgar caminó hasta la habitación y se quedó mirando en la entrada a sus dos mejores amigas, pensando que sin ellas no sería para nada la persona que es en ese momento, ser la persona por la cual se siente orgullosa de ser, como también le debía cierto crédito a Kotori y su gran paciencia con ella. Hoy dejó atrás a un pilar de su vida, pero confiaba que era uno que le haría mejor dejar que mantener. Tal vez el que su madre no la acepte sea una espina que se quedaría por siempre, pero ¿por qué ponerle atención a una espina cuando se ha formado un jardín hermoso a su alrededor? Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y fue juntos a sus amigas.

.

**-2 años después-**

.

-¿Kotori sabes dónde quedó mi cuaderno con las letras? –Umi miraba alrededor del departamento- estoy segura que lo deje en—

La peliazul dejó de hablar al ver a su novia leyendo dicho cuaderno, el cual tenía las letras de canciones y poemas escritos para su nuevo proyecto. La mirada de la peligris era tan suave, una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Umi se le acercó y le besó la mejilla con cuidado.

-Me gustó mucho el tercer poema –comentó la diseñadora.

-Gracias, pero… –tomó el cuaderno por la parte de arriba y se lo arrebató- debemos terminar de ordenar.

-Pero si está todo listo desde ayer –infló sus mejillas.

-No _todo _–se rió la peliazul- vamos, debemos guardar lo que usamos.

La pareja terminó de guardar las últimas cosas que le quedaban. Era el día en que por fin comenzarían una gran aventura juntas, ambas estaban con miedo pero muy emocionadas y ansiosas. Era el día en que se irían a vivir a Italia, era algo que pensaron durante meses; a Kotori le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo allá junto a uno de sus profesores, no acepto en cuanto salió de la universidad por creer que aun necesitaba más experiencia; en cuanto a Umi podía trabajar desde cualquier lugar mientras cumpliera con las fechas de entrega, seguía siendo letrista para diversos artistas, pero además estaba trabajando en pequeño libro de poemas y literatura; el viaje le sentaba muy bien para aprender el tipo de estilos que hay en otros países.

Llamaron a la puerta y Kotori fue a abrir.

-Llegó temprano –Umi escuchó a su novia decir.

-Quería aprovechar lo más posible el tiempo que quedaba –esta vez reconoció la voz de su padre.

-No es como si no volveremos a vernos –la arquera apareció y le sonrió a su padre.

-Cierto, pero quizás en cuanto tiempo nos volvamos a ver –el hombre la miró con una sonrisa- ¿Tienen todo listo?

-Todo completamente guardado y dispuesto –respondió Kotori con una gran sonrisa- desde ayer, incluso de antes.

-No esperaría nada menos de mi hija –se rió el hombre mayor.

-Graciosos.

Los tres entablaron una plática sobre lo que les deparaba a la pareja. Donde se estarían quedando, el idioma, si saben cómo transportarse, la forma de vida, etc. Se les pasó el tiempo hablando que ni se dieron cuenta cuando aparecieron Maki, Niko y Honoka a buscarlas. Se saludaron de una forma más afectiva que lo usual antes de comenzar a subir las cosas al auto de la pelirroja. Todo lo que se llevarían a Italia lo subieron al auto, el resto lo dejarían para que Eli los vendiera. Entre todas cargaron las cosas, sólo Kotori se quedó verificando que llevaban todo lo necesario. Una vez que terminaron Umi llamó a Eli para avisarle que ya se iban hacia el aeropuerto.

Maki, Umi y su padre se fueron en el auto, mientras que Honoka, Niko y Kotori tomaron un taxi, al llegar se reunieron con Eli y Nozomi.

-No puedo creer que se vayan –Nozomi miraba de forma casi maternal a la peligris.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo creerlo –la diseñadora se abrazó a su amiga- las extrañaré.

-Y nosotras a ti –se soltaron al escuchar a Niko. Kotori le sonrió y se abrazó a ella.

-No olvides llamarnos mínimo dos veces a la semana –habló Honoka, quien tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas- y-y no te consigas otra mejor amiga.

-Eso jamás, Honoka-chan –el abrazo de ambas fue más largo y se aferraron a la otra con fuerza- prometo llamar seguido.

-Vamos no es para tanto –Niko intentó animar, pero ella también tenía ganas de llorar- si volverás para las vacaciones, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Las cuatro jóvenes se abrazaron.

-También esperaremos llamadas de tu parte –habló Eli mirando como interactuaban el otro grupo de chicas- no quiero tener que enterarme de todo por algo como "Kotori le dijo a Nozomi y ella me dijo a mi".

-Jajajaja no prometo nada –sonrió la peliazul.

-Más te vale hacerlo o te estaremos llamando nosotras cada minuto del día, tal vez hora –le dijo Maki.

-Ya estas advertida –se rió la rubia.

-Locas –se rió también la peliazul.

Se quedaron un momento antes de abrazarse, al igual que las demás chicas, este abrazo fue fuerte y largo.

-Prometo que nos veremos en unos meses –dijo Umi al soltarse.

-Más te vale- Maki se cruzó de brazos.

-Umi… -Umi miró a su padre quien había intervenido en la conversación.

La peliazul se acercó a él, se miraron antes de darse un rápido abrazo, algo más que suficiente para ambos, ya que nunca habían sido muy afectuosos físicamente.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que cuentas conmigo –el hombre la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente, luego desvió su mirada a donde estaban sus dos mejores amigas- y con un gran grupo de amigas.

-Lo sé –sonrió la peliazul.

En ese momento escucharon como llamaban para abordar el avión. Kotori la miró y asintió. La letrista tomó su bolso, camino hasta su novia, ambas se miraron para luego mirar hacia el grupo de personas que se puso frente a ellas.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos –habló Kotori, haciendo una reverencia, Umi la imitó.

-Nos veremos en un par de meses –Umi dijo una vez que se enderezó.

-¡Las estaremos esperando con una gran fiesta! –Honoka movió sus brazos como énfasis.

-Ya lárguense o perderán el vuelo –les regañó Niko.

-Las cartas me dijeron que tendrán un gran viaje y no hablo solo del vuelo –Nozomi les mostró sus cartas.

Hicieron otra llamada para abordar el avión.

-¡Nos vemos! –se despidió por última vez la pareja antes de tomar sus cosas y encaminarse hasta la salida.

Escucharon gritos de "cuídense" "nos veremos en verano" "recuerden llamar" y más todo mezclado. Llegaron a la puerta, pasaron sus pasajes y pasaporte.

-¿Estas completamente segura de esto, verdad? –preguntó Kotori una vez que estaban sentadas

-Por supuesto –Umi le tomó la mano- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Porque… bueno vamos principalmente por el trabajo que me ofrecieron y siento que de cierta forma te estoy forzando a ir conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto, también quiero ir por razones propias –la abrazó con fuerza-. Hace años dijimos que sería bueno poder hacer un gran viaje juntas, y eso estamos haciendo, me siento feliz de poder seguir avanzando en mi vida de esta forma y lo más importante, contigo.

-Umi-chan –Kotori derramó un par de lagrimas. Se le acercó más y la besó- gracias. Estoy segura que estos serán unos muy buenos 3 años.

-Lo serán.

El avión despegó y su nuevo viaje también.

* * *

_**Llegó el último cap y es como raro... después de todo ha pasado más de un año. Quiero dar un millón de gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y dándome apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. **_

_**Espero que les gustara este cap y el fic en general, ansío escribir la siguiente historia. **_

_Laura: jeje muchas gracias por leer y sip, Umi se saltó una clase cuando fue a ver a Kotori al desfile. _

_Mei: jajaja obvio que lo recibió 7u7 y si verdad? como pasa el tiempo :o_

_kohitsucchi: el nicomaki siempre es di-vi-no(?) Al menos uno de los dos intento entender a su hija. PAJARITA DESPLUMADA! xD. Lo sientoo ;c El mimoucchi es amors, me encantan. y porsupollo que seguire _

_Danael: Me alegra que quedara bien el nicomaki -w- debo admitir que esa pareja me cuesta un poquito. Jajaja el cumple no fue nada muy terrible xD_

_**Una vez más, gracias por su tiempo y leer esta historia. **_

_**Como puse en el cap anterior, si quieren algo como cap. extras pueden pedirlo. Eso si... no acepto lemon como petición xD**_

_**Nos leemos en el prox fic -w-**_


End file.
